Love's Tales
by MinscLovesBoo
Summary: Multi-part story (Love's Sting, Love's Impact, Love's Cry, Love's Time). Love's Sting currently complete. Summary for each segment inline with the segment's first chapter. Humor/Romance/Drama and others as stories evolve. WildeHopps [NickxJudy] and later WolfEyer [WolfordxFangmeyer] and others [OCxOC].
1. Love's Sting: Chapter 1

Story Image courtesy of an amazing artist who allows folks to use her works from DA.

http momichihaku-ichisan dot deviantart dot com

 **Love's Sting**

 **Summary:  
** She knew how she felt. He knew too. She knew he knew. She thought she knew how he felt. He knew that too. She thought he knew she thought she knew that as well. Sorting everything out would require help and a bit of inspiration from some unlikely sources. And a crafty plan. Humor/Romance/Drama and others as the story evolves.

 **Introduction:**

 **This begins 6 months after Nick and Judy are first assigned as partners. Zootopia is still broken, as Bogo would say, however things have greatly improved from the lows of Bellwether's time and even before. Discrimination and specism still exist but are slowly fading. Due in large part to the day-to-day efforts, and news coverage, of a certain unusual pair...**

* * *

Bunnies were not known for being calm and collected. It just wasn't in their nature. And Judy was even less typical than the typical bunny. She paced back and forth in front of the reception desk in the ZPD headquarters. The tips of her ears were just visible going to and fro, to and fro. Clawhauser kept watching them as they cycled back and forth unsure if he should say something. He knew she knew he was there, so she could talk to him if she wanted.

Judy was lost in thought. It had been a long week. Not from the job though. Nick was even more Nickish than usual. He'd finally agreed to make special plans for after work tonight. Of course it involved extensive ribbing and teasing. He'd kept it up during most of the week both on and off duty. She knew tonight was important to him just like it was to her. And she knew, or at least believed, he really did care although he'd never admitted it. None of this made it easy. Most of the time it didn't bother her. She knew why he acted the way he did. Of course it was also why she was pounding the floor pacing and still waiting for him 15 minutes after he was supposed to meet her at Ben's desk. Even atypical bunnies have their emotional limits...and she was rapidly approaching hers.

Ben noticed the ears stopped pacing right in front of him. He heard a loud sigh. "That's it. I'm going to kill him. That's the new plan for tonight."

"Um...what?" Clawhauser peered over the reception desk and looked down at her.

"Nick. He's late on purpose. He knows what we had planned." Judy was glaring, not due to Ben, but at him. This was not one of her cute looks.

"Okay." Ben paused. Judy looked and sounded angry. A for-real angry, not the "Nick just being Nick" normal kind of exasperation that made her adorable. This was not good. He'd just doubled-down in the Wilde-Hopps betting pool.

"It's our 6 month anniversary! He knows we were going out to a movie and then to Viaggo's for a nice dinner to celebrate!"

"Viaggo's? That's a fancy place. OHHH! 6 months! You guys have kept it a secret all this time?" On one hand Ben was thrilled. On the other there goes the betting pool they all had going on the couple that couldn't seem decide if they were a couple or not.

"What? NONONO! 6 months working together! As partners! Work anniversary! Since we're partners! Who work together! For 6 months now!" Her eyes went wide. _Keep telling yourself that_ said one part of her brain that she just couldn't keep quiet tonight.

 _You know it's a lot more than that.  
Shut up! We are not having this discussion now, not in front of Ben.  
Seems like we've already started. You can't keep avoiding this. If it was just a work anniversary you wouldn't be so upset.  
LALALA I'm not listening to me! _

Watching her Ben had no idea what she was thinking or who she was having a conversation with but it must be rather serious. Her color kept changing from flushed to white and her ears...well...they were almost flapping as they cycled between straight up and hanging down. _She is SO in love with him_ he thought. _It's adorable. They're just adorable!_ He had to hold in a happy squeal.

 _You've always wanted this to be a date, not just some work anniversary. You know how you feel. You've known it for months.  
No, no, no, nooo! We are so not talking about this.  
Accept it. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM!_

Her ears shot straight up and she covered her mouth with her paws. She looked up at Ben with wide eyes.

Having not been in whatever conversation just happened he had no idea what to do. _Best to say something neutral._

"Judy, are you okay?"

 _See, don't you already feel better admitting that?  
_ _Oh yeah. Wonderful. I'm in love with my partner. Woo. Nothing bad ever came from something like that.  
You know he cares. Yes, he avoids talking about things like this. You know why.  
That doesn't make it any easier. I need to have a real talk with him. About us._

"Judy?" Ben was starting to get concerned. This was not normal, even for Judy.

 _Yes, yes you do. It's long overdue. And tonight is the perfect night to do it._  
 _What if he freaks out? What if we can't be partners anymore?_  
 _You're best friends. The chances of that are so low it's worth the risk._  
 _I'm terrified of losing him. Even if we can only ever be friends._  
 _You need to know. You're standing in the middle of ZPD frozen and having a deep introspective conversation with yourself. This is NOT normal._  
 _Good point._

Being biased towards action and movement, like all bunnies, had its advantages. She was already starting to feel better with a decision being made. She felt her color slowly returning to normal and her ears starting become their perky selves again. Ben noticed her starting to relax. He thought he'd try one more time.

"Judy? You okay down there?"

"Hmm. Yes...yes I am. Thank you Ben. That helped." She smiled up at him.

"Um...okay. Glad to help?" having absolutely no idea what she was talking about but quite relieved she seemed much more like Judy than in the last few minutes.

"Back to the original plan. We are going out tonight and we are celebrating. I'm going to go find Nick and if I have to I'll drag him out by his tail. Hmmp." She started scanning around the first floor of the headquarters to see if he had walked out yet.

Clawhauser gasped, drawing her attention back to him. And turned red. _Oh oh_ , she thought. _What now?_

"No no no!" came out almost as a hiss. Her ears started drooping and her eyes widened. "Not by the tail. Foxes tails are sensitive. Very, very sensitive." He looked worried.

She shrugged. "I know that Ben. I had the basic mammal anatomy and body language training in the academy. I'm not an idiot. Plus Nick and I have talked about it."

"Really?" He perked up. "You've talked about his...tail?"

"Well yeah. When we watch movies at the apartment we curl up on the couch. He let's me use it like a blanket - I just have to be careful to not squish or pinch it."

"He lets you do that?" squeaked Ben. He was very interested now and feeling much better about having doubled-down.

 _Uh...oh oh for real now. Why is this such a big deal?_ she wondered. Some part of her must have known this wasn't typical of a fox as she felt herself flushing again; and at this point her ears had no idea what to do. For now they decided to point sideways.

"Foxes are really, really selective on who they let touch their tails." Her ears made a decision; they went lower. The blush went to crimson. _You can stop anytime now Ben_ one part of her mind shouted. "And wrapping them around another mammal, well, that means they are very close to them. Like family. Or a...or...um...a..." Ben trailed off looking uncertain. _Don't say it don't say it don't say it!_ Ben must have heard her thoughts. He didn't say it.

The Chief, who had walked up unnoticed some time ago, didn't get the mental message. "Or a mate" was his contribution to the discussion. His face was expressionless.

Her ears were already as low as they could go. That didn't stop them from trying to go lower. As in rip themselves off her head and run away and hide. She thought they had the right idea. If they succeeded she'd follow their lead. Part of her mind was rooting for them.

"Oh...hey...uh...hi Chief. Hopps and I were just...ah...talking." Ben deserved points for trying. He failed completely, but still deserved points.

 _I guess the chief heard all of that.  
_ _Okay, Plan B. Kill Nick **then** kill myself. That seems an appropriate way to deal with this.  
_ _Agreed - that's a very mature way to respond  
_ _I'm glad you approve._

"I heard," was all the buffalo had to add.

 _Assuming we don't die here on the spot from embarrassment.  
Good point._


	2. Love's Sting: Chapter 2

Time stopped and stretched into eternity. Well, not really - it just felt that way to her.

"Relax Hopps. It's okay." Bogo chuckled and shook his head.

 _It's a trap! The chief never chuckles!_  
 _Oh stop it. We can trust the chief._  
 _I still say it's a trap. Trust no one._  
 _Nick really is rubbing off on you isn't he?_  
 _That's quite a visual._  
 _NOT HELPING! NOT HELPING!_

"Uh...sir?"

"You know the regs Hopps. Relationships aren't encouraged but they aren't prohibited. And more or less, you more and Wilde less, the two of you keep things professional enough." Ben started breathing again. She took that as a sign to do the same.

 _Did he just give us permission to date Nick?  
I think so._

"So..ah..it would be okay if we well not we like you and me haha no not that but we like my partner Nick and me we that we the Nick and I we if he and I I mean...um...dated?"

 _What the hell language was that in?  
STILL NOT HELPING!  
I'm in here with you and even I don't know what that meant!_

Ben and Bogo head tilted in unison. "Ahhh...I..." Bogo looked to Ben for help and found none; he got the " _Nope. I've got nothing"_ shrug so turned back to Judy and just continued on "...think so. Yes." _I hope I didn't just agree to date a rabbit._

Judy's whole body brightened. Her ears shot up and she hopped in place clapping her hands together. "Oh Thank you! Thank you Chief!"

"Wait...I thought the two of you were already dating. You mean you aren't?" Another head tilt. _Hopps seems to have that effect on mammals,_ he noted.

Judy froze mid hop. Her ears dropped. Her eyes started tearing up. There were even some hiccups. Bogo's eyes widened. _How does Wilde handle this roller-coaster day after day and minute to minute? I need to apologize to all the partners she went through while he was in training - I told them to suck it up. I'm starting to understand what they were dealing with._ He shuddered.

"Well...I know, I mean I think I know, that he cares. A lot. It's just...it's pretty tough to get him to talk about it. Or us. He always changes the subject or does something as a distraction." She sniffled.

Bogo nodded. "He's a master con and a fox on top of it. To say it's hard to get him to open up...well that's an understatement. He's always on alert. You'll have to watch for his tells and probably have to surprise him."

"Sir?"

"Tells. Body language. Most mammals have some control over how their body reacts. You know - are their ears up or down, fur bristled, expression and so on. Wilde's control is phenomenal. You've only had the basic classes as part of your training. In the advanced classes we go into a lot more detail. It's for high-stress situations like hostage negotiations, standoffs, or someone who's emotionally distraught or panicked. Any edge you can have can make the difference between life and death. At times like that, even for a someone like Wilde, the self-control breaks down. You know how you were talking about his tail earlier?" She blushed but nodded.

"Under that type of stress if a fox's tail wraps around a mammal or a thing then whatever it is is precious to them. To the point they'd risk their life to protect it or keep it. Knowing that is the edge and can give you an advantage when dealing with them."

She nodded again. "That makes sense."

"Exactly. You've spent more time with Nick than any of us and you probably know a lot of his tells without even realizing it. Things like a 'fake' smile vs. a real smile. Use that when you try to talk to him about this."

She'd stopped sniffing while Bogo was talking. An idea was forming. Bogo realized she was off in her own little world again.

 _Those advanced classes could be interesting.  
That's it.  
What? No. You're insane.  
_ _Says the voice who got me into this situation._

Bogo smiled down at her and then made eye-contact with Clawhauser. He grimaced and mouthed a silent "Wow." Ben smiled with a silent "Right?" He pointed back at Hopps. The chief was almost scared to look. But he did. She was vibrating again. _I do not want to know what is going through her head. Nope. Nope. Nope. I have to say something though._

"Hopps? You know, I've seen a lot of things over the years, but I've never seen a rabbit's ears do that. To be sideways and...well...vibrating?"

She reached up and pulled her ears down over her cheeks. "Hmm. Oh. It means we're terrified and excited and don't know which one is going to win. It's actually not good. If we stay like this too long we tend to pass out." Her voice was flat.

"Ah, okay then. Let's avoid **that** shall we?" He caught Nick approaching out of the corner of his eye. _YES! Finally!_. "You better decide which one it is. Wilde is heading over here." Her eyes widened and her ears snapped back out, vibrating even faster.

 _This will never work.  
_ _You have a better idea?  
Plan B!  
When do you think we'll get another chance like this?  
_ _...  
_ _Thought so. Now either shut up or help.  
_ _Sigh. Fine._

Nick walked out from the hall and around Ben's desk, eyes searching. "There you are Car-whoa hi chief. Who started the party out here and didn't invite me?" She could feel his smirk.

"Can it Wilde. We were just chatting with **Officer Hopps** while she was waiting for you. Timely as always I see."

"Well since...Carrots? You okay? What's...what are your ears doing?" She felt him step closer, not quite behind her though. She could even hear his heartbeat pick up...just a bit.

Clawhauser couldn't decide where to look. He was starting to get dizzy switching from the Chief to Nick to Judy and back again.

"Hopps?" No response. "Hopps?" louder and sharper. Bogo's face actually showed emotion. Concern. _Bogo looks worried_. _That...that...is not good_ went through Nick's head.

She felt him step closer; he was right behind her. "Judy? It's not funny anymore. Come on we-" Her ears stopped vibrating and slowly started rising upright. Three sets of eyes followed their ascent.

"Uh...that's...different." Ben felt he had to say something. That was all he had. No points for that effort either. This was not turning out to be his night.

Bogo leaned down and reached out to her. "Hopps! Say some-" She tilted her just a bit to the side. And winked at him. He jerked backwards, quite a feat for a buffalo, with his mouth open. "Wha-"

"Judy? Judy!" She could feel Nick's hand almost on her shoulder; heard just a hint of that almost panic in his voice.

 _Now?_  
 _Yes. Now._

She collapsed.


	3. Love's Sting: Chapter 3

Bogo was shaken by what had just happened. First, Wilde was fast. Unnaturally fast. He should never have been able to catch her before she hit the ground. Impossible. But somehow he did. _I have to check the video footage later_. Nick was on his knees leaning back holding her against his chest; she was sagging forward. Second, and even more important, what the hell that was that wink? _A wink and then you pass out?_ _What is she doing?_

Wolford had been walking down one of the side halls next to reception while all this was happening. He'd heard...something...he wasn't quite sure what and had already started heading over to Ben's desk.

"Judy? Wake up!" Nick leaned further back and shifted so her torso fell back against his chest. Her head leaned into his shoulder and rolled to tuck against his neck. Nick tucked his muzzle on top of her head. _Okay everything is going to be fine. She's fine._

 _Are you really that much of an idiot?  
Maybe?  
We're in the middle of ZPD holding our partner who's unconscious and the Chief looks worried. This so not **fine**._

Holding her with one arm his other paw was patting her on the cheek. "Judy!" Stress was obvious in his voice. "Chief! Ben! What happened? What were you doing?" The patting started getting rougher.

Hearing the stress in Nick's voice Wolford broke out in a jog. _Nick sounds really shaken. That's not like him._

"We were just here talking and waiting for you! Judy seemed upset you were late but that was it!" Ben was wringing his paws.

"Carrots? Come on. Wake up! We have special plans tonight. Don't want to be late! You hate to be late!" He tried to smirk and failed.

 _You were a jerk most of this week you know._  
 _Ah..._  
 _And maybe, maybe if you weren't being late on purpose..._  
 _NOT NOW! Okay?_

Wolford came rushing out of the side hallway and came around Ben's desk. The scene stopped him cold. Hopps, hanging limp and being cradled by Nick who looked, and smelled, scared. Panicked. The chief looking bewildered. Clawhauser leaning over the front of his desk watching the activity below with disbelief.

Bogo shifted and reached over to grab her wrist, checking for a pulse. "Stop shaking her Wilde! Ben - get the small mammal smelling salts from the first aid kit." Ben was still staring and hadn't moved. "Now!" He jumped and started rummaging around under his desk for the kit. Papers and donuts went flying.

Something clicked inside the chief as he realized her pulse was normal; if anything it was strong and a little fast. _She winked_. _We were talking about foxes. About tricking Nick. She winked_. _It can't be. Could it?_ He snorted _. With these two who knows. Okay...let's say it is that. What next then?_ He decided. _Okay, hope you know what you're doing Hopps_. "Her pulse is weak and slow. Far too slow for a rabbit." It was another blow to Nick.

 _Okay, that's not good._  
 _How are you so calm. This is Carrots. Our best friend. Our partner. Our ma-  
No. She's not that. Not if you haven't told her. And you haven't._

"Wilde - is she breathing?" Bogo's question shocked him back to reality.

Wolves and foxes have their differences but they are both canids. Wolford could imagine what Nick was thinking. _He's acting like he's losing his mate._

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe the chief was asking him that. _Of course she was. Wasn't she?_

Wolford wanted to help in anyway he could. "Chief! Wha-"

"Not now Wolford! Give us room." He side-stepped away but crouched down trying to piece it together. He put a paw on Nick's shoulder.

Nick was still staring at the Chief. "Wilde! Get a hold of yourself! Is. She. Breathing?" He shook his head to clear it. Cradling her head with one paw he leaned in pressing her muzzle against his ear. "Uh...Uh...No. NO! She's not...What? Wait! Barely. Very shallow." his voice cracking.

 _You realize if she doesn't wake up..._  
 _Do NOT say that._  
 _Her last memories of you aren't going to be that you cared._  
 _STOP!_  
 _They're going to be of you being a jerk. And being late._  
 _...  
To your 'anniversary' date  
whi-  
_mper

It was soft but Wolford heard it. He squeezed Nick's shoulder. _You're not alone buddy._

"Chief, here! I found the salts." He reached over to pass them down.

Nick's tail wrapped around his partner. Tightly. The end snapping back and forth on her waist. Nick closed his eyes and pressed her head tighter against his neck. Bogo had to lean back to avoid getting whipped by his tail. It finally settled in and rested on her paws which were laying open in her lap. Her fingers twitched as if tickled. And then they closed around it holding it still. Nick was still reeling from Bogo's question and didn't notice. Bogo did. _Moment of truth Hopps_. He grabbed her wrist again as if to re-check her pulse. Instead he squeezed it gently. _Okay Hopps. Now would be a good time._ He wondered if she'd get the message.

She snapped forward to a sitting position pulling loose from Nick's arms and almost hitting the Chief right on the snout. Her ears were straight up and her eyes wide open. Even though he was expecting something it still startled him enough he jerked away and fell over backwards landing on his rump staring at her. Nick's mouth dropped open. Wolford fell over backwards as well. Bogo noticed his fur rise - talk about a loss of control. Hopps was looking straight at the chief. As he made eye contact her eyes...her eyes...had a glint and with the hint of a smile on her face her expression screamed "I got you _."_ His mouth dropped open too. _Wow. Just...just wow. You evil, **evil** little bunny. Can't the two of you do **ANYTHING** the easy way?_

She closed her eyes, let out a gasp, and fell back against Nick who caught her again. His mouth was still hanging open and his ears were completely flat.

"Wh- what happened?" Her voice was weak and trembling. Like her body. Ben and Wolford stared each other still trying to understand what they had just seen. Bogo tried not to let anything show through. Nick stared at her face with wide eyes while stroking her cheek. She opened hers and stared back.


	4. Love's Sting: Chapter 4

While the others were still collecting their thoughts Bogo answered her. "You collapsed. Your partner caught you before you hit the floor."

One trembling paw released his tail and reached up to his muzzle. "You caught me? Oh Nick. You're always there for me aren't you?"

Nick put his paw over hers and pressed it into his muzzle. He started breathing again.

 _You probably don't want to mark her in front of the boss._  
 _Uh...yeah._

Nick glanced around and saw Wolford with a hint of smile. He dropped his head back to Judy's paw and just rested against it.

"Nick? Can we go home?" Nick could feel the trembling in her body slowing.

"We need to get you checked out. You gave me-us...gave all of us quite a scare." She could feel his heart was still racing.

"I just...I just need some rest. It's been a long week." Her voice still had tremors in it.

 _Remember that whole jerk part?_  
 _Point made already._

"Maybe...maybe you were right that I need to slow down some. I do push myself a lot." She was so hard to say no too.

"Of course I'm right. Took you long enough. My dumb bu-partner." He showed one of his very rare, and genuine, smiles.

 _Remember. Audience. Boss?_  
 _They can deal with it a bit._

"I know we had plans for tonight. But can we just go home?"

"You mean the apartment?" He'd always avoided thinking of it as their home. His chest tightened.

"Yeah. Home." _Okay...home it is I guess._ _Saying no to her really shouldn't be this hard_.

"I'd feel a lot better if we got you checked out."

"Just...just help me up...okay?" He slowly stood up lifting her with him. Wolford and the chief were ready to help if needed. She seemed mostly steady on her feet. They each had an arm wrapped around the other and she was leaning into him. _Just like back at the museum exhibit._

"You know, I'm with Nick on this. You should get checked out." Ben nodded his agreement to Wolford.

Bogo grunted, causing everyone to look at him. "You have been pushing yourself non-stop Hopps. It's been months since you've taken any time off." He paused, considering how much to push the point. He wasn't sure what else she had planned. "Hopps - you're off the next two days. We'll take care of the paperwork when you are back." She started to say something. "Save it - no arguing." She just burrowed a little more into Nick.

"Wilde - you too. If anything else happens **make** her get checked out. Get her home and take care of your partner. Clear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." The chief snorted a nod. _No sarcasm at all. She really gets to him._

"Hmmpft. You're useless without your partner. I don't need you driving everyone, especially me, crazy while you are worried about her. And Hopps - if you need more time let Ben know. He'll pass the request on to me. I don't want to see the two of you until you're fully recovered. Got it?"

 **"** Thank you chief, really", giving him a small smile. He snorted again. "Don't thank me. Maybe with the two of you out of here we can have a few days of normalcy and peace. Get out of here", waving them off.

"Carrots, let me call a cab. It'll just take a minute." He starts to pull away to bring out his phone. She burrowed in closer. "Nick, just walk with me. Okay?"

 _She really can be a demanding little thing._  
 _Putting up with me isn't exactly easy.  
True. Still._

After they've started off towards the exit, Bogo leaned over the desk towards Ben and motioned Wolford to join. "No sound from either of you, got it? No matter what you see. I'll explain later." he whispered, reinforcing it with his best glare.

Wolford looked back and forth between the Chief and the departing pair, confused. Ben's eyes lit up. " _OHHH_ " he mouthed. And then covered his muzzle with both paws nodding vigorously. They all watched the pair slowly making their way to the door. About half-way Nick's tail has worked lose from her grip and flicks around behind him.

Hopps stopped and whined, "My tail. Give it back."

"I kind of need it to balance while walking Fluff." She whined louder.

"Fine." Smiling he wrapped her back up in it. "You bunnies. So emotional. And demanding", said with another rare, genuine smile.

She reached up and placed a paw on his muzzle like before, looking at him with those wide eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He got lost in them...again.

 _Um, you know-_  
 _Don't want to hear it._  
 _It's just-_  
 _Nope_  
 _But-_  
 _Not now_

She stared for a few seconds. _Well, it's now or never I guess._ "You know you love me." His breathing stopped...again.

 _So-_  
 _Quiet._  
 _Just tell her at this point._  
 _WHAT?_  
 _You've been in love with her for months._  
 _Uh, but..._  
 _Sheesh. YOU LOVE YOUR BUNNY! Don't you?_  
 _Yes..._

"...yes I do. I can't imagine my life without my bunny in it."

 _See wasn't that easy?_  
 _Yeah. It was._  
 _You know you said that out loud, right?_  
 _GAH!_

"Gah!" He flattened his ears and his mouth dropped.

She pressed his muzzle closed and pulled it down so they were almost nose to nose. "Took you long enough." She rubbed her nose on his.

Bogo checked on Ben. He was turning red and making strange, but quiet, noises. _Hurry it up you two! Before Ben explodes over here._ Wolford was holding his muzzle closed as well now. _How do two little mammals cause such utter chaos over and over?_ He shook his head.

Those beautiful eyes had a new glint in them. He'd seen that look before. Usually he was the one with it though.

 _So, like I was trying to tell you._  
 _GAH!_  
 _This all seemed a little odd._  
 _I JUST TOLD HER._  
 _Yes you did. Anyways, it just seemed too coincidental. Special plans for tonight. Her collapsing._

He heard a click. "You know you love me. Yes I do. I can't imagine my life without my bunny in it." echoed around the atrium.

 _How did Finnick put it so long ago?_  
 _She's...she's...she's EVIL. EVIL Bunny._  
 _Well she is your bunny. What would you expect?_

She was held his muzzle with both paws now, and his nose with hers again. "It's called a hustle my love." She kissed him, not a long deep kiss...but enough of one. "Boom."

 _The boom always seemed overkill._  
 _How could she...this is...to pretend she was hurt? Dying?_  
 _Would you EVER have told her otherwise?_  
 _But-_  
 _No buts. Would you rather something really did happen? And it actually **was** too late?_  
 _[grumble]  
You should of told her long ago. She got tired of waiting._

"Nick?" His expression was unreadable. A small part of her started wondering if just maybe she had taken this one a bit too far. He wondered too.

 _So, like I was saying. Ahem. SHE HUSTLED YOU GOOD! HA HA HA!_  
 _That she did. Pretty impressive actually.  
Not sure how Bogo was involved though. Still, kind of cool._  
 _Yeah._

He shook his head and grinned. "Wow. Just wow Carrots. Sly bunny is such an understatement after that performance."

"Thank you. I learned from the master." She was blushing again. "Now give me a real kiss." The impish glint was back.

Bogo covered his ears and motioned for Wolford to do the same. He looked over at Ben who had turned an odd shade of purple, "Now Ben."


	5. Love's Sting: Chapter 5

_[ **AN** For new readers this is one of those chapters I mentioned that I feel needs some TLC edits. It's on my to do list. ]_

* * *

Most of the mammals in Precinct 1 were unaware of the events of the last few minutes. Some had heard a few names shouted however that wasn't all that unusual with Wilde and Hopps. They just shrugged and went on with wrapping up, or starting, their shift. Coffee was drunk, papers were papered, files were filed throughout the building. They had no idea what was approaching.

"OH! MY! GOODNESS!" shrieked and echoed throughout the halls and offices. More sudden, louder, and shriller than the last fire alarm test.

Coffee was choked on. Papers were tossed. Files were lost. Eyes widened and mammals stopped and looked at whomever was closest.

"YES! YES! YES! FINALLY! WOOOOOOOOO!" The "woo" warbling like the siren on a cruiser. Thoughts were muddled.

 _That's a lot more than his box of donuts squeal._

 _What did they do now?_

 _Hot coffee! Hot coffee! YOWCH!_

 _No! My bet is on next week!_

 _This stain is never going to come out._

Some were already in motion heading out to reception or to a balcony where they could see down into the atrium.

"WILDE-HOPPS HAS FINALLY SHIPPED!" catapulted the rest of them into action.

* * *

There are many definitions of what is considered normal. They vary between species, local culture, and dozens - if not hundreds - of other factors. When an overweight cheetah doing Gazelle's back-up dancers' dance on top of a desk in the middle of police headquarters while squealing and poofing his tail in time to music that only exists within their head is NOT the center of attention...you're in a very special place experiencing a very special kind of not normal.

Everyone was focused on the two small mammals in the center of the atrium. A bright red fox and a greyish-red bunny. Whoops, trumpeting, and any other sound you could think of filled the air. Nick noticed the crew from the motor pool had even come up to see what had happened. It seems Ben's cry could penetrate concrete. It also seemed anyone who was still in the building was either here or headed this way. This was even more than he'd expected. _Judy is going to be overwhelmed_ went through his mind.

He felt the bunny next to him start to shake. He felt her turning red - not a pink blush; full on crimson. Her ears were sideways and vibrating again. She looked like she really would pass out any second. "Judy. Look at me." Nick bent his knees and squatted down so he could look at her face-to-face. Eyes met. "Do you trust me?" was all he said. One arm tightened around her back. Her panic slowly subsided. Even the noise from everyone started to fade away. Her ears stilled and settled.

 _He's planning something._  
 _I know._  
 _It could be anything._  
 _I know._  
 _You do trust him._  
 _Completely._

"Every day and always...with my life." She stroked his muzzle again. He smiled one of his real smiles. "Hang on." She locked her arms around his neck.

He did a half turn and spun her into a deep dip. And kissed her. Hard. Any noise from the crowd was drowned out by the pounding of her heart. After a moment, _No. Don't stop_ , she thought, he finished the spin having swept her into his arms - one on her back and the other just below her waist...cradling her.

"You still okay?" She nodded against his chest and into his neck. "We have quite the audience here you know. You should look. And I don't know...wave or something so they don't think I'm kidnapping you." He had quite the smirk on as he scanned the room.

 _That means something._  
 _I know._  
 _This isn't normal._  
 _I know._  
 _You're going to do it._  
 _Yes.  
_

She really couldn't see anyone who had gathered very well; eyes filled with tears have that effect. Ben stood out though...literally - up on his desk; she felt his happiness from across the room. _Ben...I can wave to Ben_ , she thought. And did. His happy squeal pierced through all the other noise. She leaned back into Nick; she couldn't get close enough.

She felt him take a deep breath. He was holding her steady but she could feel his heart racing. She closed her eyes. _This must be it_ , she thought.

He rubbed his muzzle on the top of her head between her ears. Just a single stroke. For an instant she froze. So did some of the mammals who were watching; mostly predators. Wolford included.

 _A fox just marked you._  
 _I know._  
 _That's another thing for the not normal category._  
 _I know._  
 _This is okay._  
 _He's **my** fox. It's more than okay._

She leaned back and pulled his muzzle down to hers so she could look in his eyes. He looked nervous even with his smirk on. She could see it now. She kissed him again, short and soft, and then burrowed back into his neck locking her arms around him again. "Take me home" she whispered at him.

He looked up and around the crowd who were still whooping. He saw Wolford staring right at him and nodded with a smirk. "Alright, thank you. Yes. Thank you!" he shouted out to the crowd. After a final bow to their audience in ZPD he turned and walked...strutted might be a better word...to and through the automatic doors with **his** bunny.

* * *

In a few minutes most of the crowd had finished celebrating and went back to find their coffee, papers, and files...Wolford turned to the chief. "So...what was all that?"

Bogo was still chuckling. "Did you figure it out yet Ben?" Ben was more focused on his dance so didn't hear him. Bogo shook his head.

"Hopps just conned the con-artist." Wolford looked confused.

"The whole thing was a setup. I'm guessing she thought of it while we here talking and waiting for Nick to arrive. Rather amazing given she had about 30 seconds to decide what to do." Wolford still looked confused. "Think of it like one of our sting operations. We create a situation, and environment, to capture the criminals in the act. Here it was to get a confession, of sorts, out of Nick."

"But...her pulse, her breathing...Nick catching her? How...?"

"Before she collapsed she winked at me. I had no idea what she was up to. We'd been talking about how she'd probably have to trick Nick to get him to be honest with his feelings and how she could use body language to her advantage." He chuckled and snorted again. "I certainly didn't expect her to do something in the middle of ZPD."

Wolford's head tilted. Bogo sighed. _What is it with those two and causing head tilts?_

"Her pulse was completely normal. I just knew the wink meant something. So I played along...I gave her something to work with. Same thing with the comment about her breathing. If it was a sting then she'd pick up on it...and she did. She must have been holding her breath and breathing very shallow. As for Nick catching her...well...they are partners. She trusted he'd react in time."

Wolford paused while he digested everything he'd just heard. "Okay. That's...that's...rather messed up but this is Hopps and Wilde." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the chief. "Why did you play along?"

The wolf's change in tone surprised him. Bogo tensed. _Wolford knows something_. _"_ Those two don't know how to do anything the easy way. The missing mammal case? Bellweather?" He paused. "Did you know that while he was in the academy they texted or talked every single night?" Wolford's eyes widened. "Exactly. Ursula contacted me about it. They've basically been inseparable and causing havoc in one way or another since even before he graduated. They moved in together a few months ago. More 'convenient and cost-effective' was how they put it on the paperwork. There's a lot of reasons why almost the entire precinct was in on the betting pool." The chief paused long enough Wolford thought he was done, but he wasn't quite finished. "Those two were made for each other. They are the only one who can deal with the other. Hopefully, now, we can have at least a few months of calm around the station." He shook his head. "Well. This is Wilde and Hopps. Calm doesn't apply. Maybe just a bit less chaos." He chuckled.

"Is that really the reason, sir?"

Bogo grunted and looked annoyed. "Fine. Yes...they're adorable together. Okay? I said it. Plus...eh...I...might have had some entries in the betting pool as well." He almost looked embarrassed. "Not. A. Word. About my calling them adorable. Clear?" Wolford chuckled. "Clear sir."

"Just one thing chief. About that less chaos bit? Um...I wouldn't count on it." Bogo sighed again. "Why?"

"Well wolves and foxes are different...but we're canids. I'm pretty certain he'd already fixated on her as his life-mate - that's how he was acting." Ben's attention had finally been grabbed. He stopped dancing and bounced back down behind the desk. The chief looked pained. "Did you notice that he almost marked her right in front of us when she first 'recovered'?" Both of them were completely focused on Wolford.

"And that whole bit right before they left? It looked like typical over-the-top Nick right? Well...it also could pass for a life-mate declaration ceremony. The more I think about it...the more I'm certain it was one. Now with wolves we do it within our pack. Foxes aren't pack animals though so they'd normally do it with their family. Nick's family really isn't around are they? " Bogo shook his head. "Okay...so...in a way...all of us at ZPD are kind of his family. Aren't we?" Bogo looked stunned. "Plus if you extend the family analogy then as chief you're the patriarch. Helping Hopps trick him means you, as patriarch, already gave your blessing to the couple." Bogo's mouth dropped open. "Ah..." Words failed the chief.

Wolford continued on. "Okay...so we have an audience that is vested in the couple - our betting pool and your actions show it. We have his kiss - where he kisses her. We have the physical demonstration of power wh-" Bogo choked out an interruption. "Power?"

"Oh...it's a predator thing sir. It shows that the mammal making the declaration is willing and capable of protecting their life-mate. It...uh...also serves to warn off any other competitors." Bogo raised his eye-brows. Wolford shrugged. "So then...uh...oh wow." Wolford's own eyes widened and then he grinned. "Sir, she tricked him into confessing how he feels. That's also a type of power. In predator terms it's a challenge. So on top of everything else he not only had to show he's physically stronger, which he did by sweeping her off her feet; he has to show that **he** can out-sting **her** \- which he did."

Bogo couldn't help it. He tilted his head. "Chief...a rabbit just took part in a fox life-mate declaration ceremony and probably doesn't fully realize it. It happened in the middle of police headquarters." He chuckled. "That little wave Hopps gave? That's the 'I'm okay' wave to the audience. Right after that Nick actually **did** mark her when he rubbed his muzzle on her head. Even as a rabbit she'd know what that meant. Does she run away? No. She reaches up, takes a hold of his muzzle, and kisses him. That's her acceptance of what Nick just declared. So...yeah. It had all the ceremony elements and while it certainly wasn't anything traditional it makes sense for the two of them."

The wolf stared at the chief intently. "Sir, Hopps may not have known exactly what was going on but she knew she was just marked in front of everyone...and not only was she okay with it...she celebrated it." Bogo just stared at him.

"Nick knew what he was doing and was sending a message. Every canid and most of the predators, especially those that life-mate, will have recognized what just happened." Wolford's eyes narrowed again. "He was also sending a message to you. In fact, I bet he was counting on me to be explaining all of this right now." Wolford's own eyes widened as he stared at the chief. "Just...uh...like Hopps...was counting on you...to help her." Bogo's eyes widened to match.

After a moment Wolford finished putting his thoughts in order. "Sir, those two really, really were made for each other just like you said. They completely trust each other. Coming up with back-to-back cons like that in what? Under a minute? Under 30 seconds? Each? In the ZPD atrium? And getting both of us to play **our** role in them perfectly without us even realizing it? In fact, I'm sure Nick was banking on Ben to react the way he did - to bring the rest of the audience here." He shook his head, amazed. "I'd always thought they got incredibly lucky with Bellwether. After this...it's not luck. There is something special about them - both as individuals and even more as partners. They picked each other long ago. Tonight they declared it - to each other...and to all of us."

The chief had frozen in place. He was completely without words; he couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Through all of this discussion Ben had looked back and forth between the two mammals in front of him. His neck ached from it. As the silence dragged on he knew what was next. His path became clear; he knew what had to be done.

"So...no engagement betting pool and straight to the wedding one. Got it." He clapped his paws and squealed to himself. _This is so exciting!_

* * *

 **[AN - While the "declaration ceremony" is an entirely fictional concept, red foxes (like Nick) may be mongomous and most wolves are typically monogomous although there are many factors which can affect this. Both have courting rituals unique to the species. I've played with it a bit here to speculate on how those instincts would evolve into an anthropomorphic society.]**

 **[AN - I originally wrote this with Ben shouting WILDE-HOPPS HAS ARRIVED instead of SHIPPED. Arrived makes more contextual sense. Shipped is just more fun imho. :)]**


	6. Love's Sting: Chapter 6

**[AN - There are some extended dialog sequences below. The characters would be moving/gesturing/reacting during them...however including all the motions felt quite "chunky". I went with the approach of only calling out what I felt were "important" motions/actions and then having a sort of summary after the dialog ended. ]**

* * *

They had cleared the doors from the ZPD and were walking towards the fountains in city square. "You okay to walk from here? We're...ah...getting some looks." She nodded and he set her down, holding her arm until she showed she was steady.

It was a short walk back to their apartment. It seemed much longer to both of them. They made it in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened - and about what might happen next.

Judy sighed as soon as she walked through the door. Nick closed it behind him and they were both standing in their small living room. He started walking over to the kitchen. "Drink?" He looked back to check. She shook her head. He shrugged and went to the fridge. He'd just grabbed the handle when she cleared her throat.

"So...Wilde-Hopps?"

"Hmm?" He turned and looked back at her.

"My name. Change it to Wilde-Hopps? There's paperwork we'll have to fill out to do that." She was standing with her arms crossed; her foot was tapping.

"Uh...well..."

"What?" Her arms were now on her hips; her foot was tapping faster.

"I don't know. We haven't even gone on an official date yet. Maybe we should do that before we talk about changing your name?"

"Oh. I see. Hmm. That just seems...so...anti-climactic at this point." She aimlessly waved one of her paws around before putting it back on her hip.

"I mean...you did just do a what do you call it? Life-mate ceremony? Right?" His mouth dropped open. _T_ _hat's happening a lot tonight_ , one part of him noted.

"It was wasn't it? _Right in front of all of our coworkers_." She'd actually hissed out that last part.

"Well it certainly seems like someone is feeling better after they _collapsed in center of the ZPD_!" He showed he could hiss as well. He'd walked back over to her.

"Do **not** change the subject." They moved closer and were almost nose-to-nose.

"Well I think that **is** the subject."

"Nick." She poked him.

He stepped back and raised his hands. _This is getting ugly; we need to take a step back from the edge,_ he thought.

"Wait. Hang on a second. Are we having our first fight already?" He smiled although he knew it was a bad idea. It was all he had though.

"No. We're discussing something important with a lot of energy." She spit out through clenched teeth.

"Well it sure sounds and feels like it's a fight." The smile vanished.

"It's not. If it were you'd be whimpering."

Nick's expression went flat. "Whimpering?"

"Yes! Because I'd be hitting you! Like this!" She punched him several times on the arm like she always did, only it was different this time. It wasn't play. And he didn't react, he just let her finish. She was glaring at him.

"Whimpering. Ah. I see. Like when I whimpered when I thought you were _dying_? When I thought you were _barely breathing_? Does that kind of whimper count?" He'd stepped back in nose-to-nose with her as he said it.

His tone did it. She jerked backwards and looked at him. For an instant she was back at that press conference from so long ago. _Oh no. No no no no. Not again_ , flashed through her mind - and across her face. She'd hurt him, again. Really, really hurt him. She could feel it. Her paws flew over her mouth as all the anger disappeared. Shame had replaced it, along with fear.

"Ni-" She couldn't talk. After everything else tonight she'd done this. Her head dropped into her paws and the sobs started. She could barely breathe. Nick just stood and watched. She couldn't see the emotions that played out his face - anger, and like on hers, fear.

 _Might be time to step back from that edge.  
I didn't put us there.  
You two have been here too many times before.  
She-  
After everything is that really how you want this to end?  
I-  
Is it? __Cause it's about to.  
_ _No. It's not. It can't. No._

He leaned over and hugged her. She struggled and tried to push him off, still sobbing. He held tighter. She couldn't move much but did start beating both of her paws on his chest. He didn't let go. The beating stopped and both of her paws grabbed onto his shirt. She sobbed into his shirt. He slowly started rocking back and forth. "Shh." He wasn't sure how long they stood like that. When she seemed calmer he relaxed his hold and looked at her. She was still leaning into him clutching his shirt.

"Judy...we need to talk. For real." She looked up at him.

"You know..." he took a ragged breath "...I'm not good at this. I need you to just...listen. For awhile."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. He waved at their couch; they went and sat next to each other. He leaned over with his elbows on his knees and was looking at the floor.

"I should have told you some of this long ago. I never did. I really don't know why." He paused. "Okay, that's not true." He sighed and looked at her, "Only truth now Judy", and looked back down.

"I was scared. Scared of what you'd say. Scared of what I felt. Scared of what would happen." He started rocking a bit.

"I fell in love with you back on the missing mammal case...right after we met. I probably already was when I chewed out Bogo; when he was asking for your badge I had to protect you if I could. I certainly was in love on the tram. I've told that story to two mammals. My mother right after it happened, and you after I'd known you for what? 24 or 36 hours? Maybe? Even Finnick doesn't know that and I've known him for a long, long time." He smiled for an instant.

"How many times did one or both of us almost die that night? When we fell into the lake off the cliff and I couldn't find you I was beyond concerned for a friend. I was panicked. I know you know it. I was calling out your real name. I'd only known you a few days and I was already terrified you were gone. Of losing you."

"And then...the press conference. I was angry. I was angry at you but I was a lot angrier at myself. For caring. For falling for you. Part of me wanted to stop. To give you a chance to explain. My anger won out and I walked away. Things were...well...bad after that. After I left you there. Not Zootopia, although that was bad enough. You were gone and it was my fault. I know you were the one who said things and you hadn't told me about Gideon back then. But I heard you calling after me asking me to let you explain. I didn't stop. So my fault. Mine. That was the second time I thought I'd lost you."

"And then you were back. Didn't you ever wonder why you were forgiven so quickly? Why we went from not speaking for months and then minutes after you're back it was like you'd never left? I knew why. I'm sure you had an idea. You never asked though." His rocking speeded up.

"The train. Bellweather. Several more times one or both of us almost died. The con we pulled. We trusted each other...completely. We had to; it would never have worked otherwise. All of it more times when I could have lost you forever."

"Tonight. Our work anniversary. I made the last week pretty rough for you. Tonight was so important to you. It was to me too. I'd decided I was going to tell you. I knew I had to. That's why I was so late. I was pacing back and forth in the locker room. Thinking about what I'd say. How you might react. All these different scenarios running through my head. In some of them you leave. In some of them you stayed. In others I never said a word since I was too scared. I really wound myself up before I came out."

"Next thing I know I'm cradling you. Bogo is saying you barely have a pulse; you're barely breathing. The only thing going through my mind is that I could lose you tonight. And your final memories of me weren't that I cared...they were about how I acted all week and how I was late to something that I knew was so important to you."

"I was scared. The feeling of losing you. For real this time. That something could happen to you before I'd told you how I felt. It didn't even matter at that point if you felt the same way or not. It didn't matter that I thought you knew how I felt. I needed you to really _know_ it, to have no doubt in any part of you how important you were to me.

"That was when I whimpered. I know you heard it." His voice started breaking; and the tears he'd been holding started even as the rocking stopped and he went still.

"Finding out it was all a con. The pen. For a second I was angry - you saw it. As angry or maybe even more than at the press conference. I was angry at you for faking something like this - you being hurt or even dying. I was angry at myself for driving you to that point. More than anything I was scared since it forced me to think about something I kept pushing out of my mind."

He looked at her.

"We're cops Judy. It's not a question of if we get hurt or not. It's a question of when, how many times, and how badly. That kind of pushed me over the edge."

"I'd told you how I felt. But I **needed** to show you to. And show everyone else." He sat up and rubbed his paws on his eyes and down the sides of his face before leaning back over and staring at the ground.

"So...the ceremony." He shook his head again. "Part of me, somehow, came up with this completely brilliant idea that if I did that then I couldn't lose you. No matter what happened, part of you would always be with me and me with you. I know that doesn't make any sense...but it sure did at the time."

"I saw you shaking and trembling and asked if you trusted me. My best friend. My partner. The love of my life. I took that and abused it. That's how I repaid you for all the things you've done for me. I guess I never really did become a better mammal. When it's all said and done I'm still just a con-fox who takes advantage of the people who trust him."

"I don't deserve you. I'm not sure if I ever did." His head hung even lower. She could barely make out tears dripping off his muzzle to the floor through her own.

He hadn't looked at her for most of the time he was talking. He didn't see most of her tears, how she had to hold back sobs, or all the times she stopped herself from jumping in to say something. He didn't see all the times she stopped herself from leaning over and just holding him while he talked.

"Nick. Look at me." He turned to her. She could see the tear stains on his muzzle. Like her own. She wiped his dry and then brushed her own away.

"Now it's my turn and you listen." He opened his mouth to stop her. "Don't. Just listen. Please." He nodded and shook his head to clear it.

She turned towards him. "Turn to face me." He shifted to that half-sitting-sideways position. She gestured for his paws with hers and took both of them when he held them out.

"You deserve someone so much better than me."

"Jud-"

"STOP! It's my turn. Okay?" He thought about arguing but just nodded.

"You talk about how you abused my trust? What about what I did? I decide to try and trick my partner. My best friend. Whom I'm in love with and who I think is in love with me. And I'm going to make him tell me how he feels...by pretending that there's something seriously wrong with me. I'm...I'm going to scare him enough that he slips up and tells me." She had to let go of a paw to wipe her eyes. She took a few breaths to get back into control before she grabbed on to the paw again and continued.

"I didn't even think about how it would make you feel. I just did it. I had a mission. It was all about me and how I felt and what I wanted and thought. Just like..." she took a deep breath to keep from crying "...just like the press conference. I hurt you again. Something I promised myself I'd never do."

"On top of all that I turn it into some crazy insane game with the pen. To show you it worked." The pitch of her voice rose becoming shaky. "Gloating that I'd won! I'd conned the con-artist again!"

"You should have been angry. You should have stayed angry. You didn't. When Clawhauser's yells brought everyone in the station you had ever right to walk away. I deserved it. Just like I did back then. I wasn't shaking because everyone was looking at us." She'd kept lifting and squeezing his paws while she talked for emphasis.

"I was terrified you'd never forgive me. That you were going to walk away...right then and there. I was certain I'd just lost you. That's was why I was shaking. I was starting to realize what I'd done to you. I'd acted without thinking, _again_ , and I...I'd ruined everything." She had to stop and wipe her eyes. She looked up and closed them to collect herself. "Jud-" she lifted one paw to stop him.

"But you stayed. You stayed even though I'd given you every reason to leave." She took a few deep breaths and looked at him again.

Her voice became much softer. "I knew what you were doing you know. On some level. Some part of me knew it was something very real and not just a show. I wasn't even surprised when you m- marked me. You checked if I was okay. You made that silly kidnap reference. Anywhere along the way I could have told you to stop. I didn't."

"Even after what I'd just done to you...after all the things I've done...you still wanted to be with me." She locked eyes with his for a moment.

"And then tonight. Here. In our _home_." Another not quite sobbing pause. "I picked a fight. Or tried to. You didn't let me. You just held me and somehow made it all okay. Like you always do." She had to take another few deep breaths.

She let go of his paws and stood up on the couch; she was just taller than he was sitting. She rubbed his muzzle and then pulled his head against her chest. He sighed and leaned into her wrapping his arms around her back.

 _You know what she's doing._  
 _Yep._  
 _Where'd you find a bunny like her?_  
 _She found me, remember?_  
 _Just making sure you knew how lucky you are._  
 _I know._

One quick rub right between his ears and it was done. She rubbed the back of his head and neck with her paws. He let out a happy yet teary whine. After a moment they let go of each other and she sat back down next to him. "Jud-" she stopped him with a raised paw again.

"Bunnies don't have anything like that ceremony. I guess we're a lot more traditional." She gestured for his paws again. He reached out and took hers in his. She looked at him for a moment and then shook her shoulders before breathing out slowly. He couldn't help it, his eyebrows went up.

 _So...something was just decided._  
 _Yes. Yes it was._  
 _I'd brace yourself for something good._  
 _After tonight what's left?_  
 _Or catastrophically bad. This is **your** bunny after all._  
 _Yes it is. **My** bunny._

For the first time tonight, her ears were straight up. "Nicholas P Wilde. It..." her voice trailed off and her ears started to fall. She shook her head, took another breath, and her ears rose again. Nick nodded support at her and waited for whatever was next.

"It would make me the happiest bunny alive if you'd be my husband."

* * *

 **[AN - Two rather heavy chapters in a row. Appropriate given what's happened and how complex of characters I envision them as. For those who do not like the more drama aspect, never fear - humor and fluff are returning, at least a few good chunks of it, very soon...like next chapter. :)]**


	7. Love's Sting: Chapter 7

His mouth opened - and was suddenly snapped shut by two gray paws.

"Wait! I don't have a ring. I shouldn't have done that." Her ears fell...and then launched back up. "OH! I've got it!" She looked him in the eye while patting the side of his muzzle. "Hold that thought!" and she leaped off the couch and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

His mouth fell open when she let go of it.

 _I guess that's in both the good and bad camp then?_  
 _Snurk._  
 _You'll need a better response than that when she gets back._  
 _You talk to her then!_  
 _Ha. She probably has her own little voice._  
 _Great. So we're both crazy._

He could hear drawers being opened and closed mixed in with "Where is it? Where is it?" growing more frantic.

 _You wish. Just like you evolved think of it as your instincts did to._  
 _Right. Now the little voice in my head is explaining why I have a little voice in my head. Totally rational._  
 _Your still an animal. A fox. A predator._  
 _A crazy one, but yes.  
In love and who just life-mated with a bunny; your traditional **prey**._  
 _Oh.  
_ _That primal side is screaming with everything that's happening.  
_ _Screaming is a pretty reasonable reaction to this evening._

"YES! There you are!" echoed down the hall. He heard the pounding of bunny feet heading his way.

 _It would be. And it wouldn't help you deal with it would it?_  
 _Ah...no. I guess not._  
 _Tonight has been a wee bit stressful.  
Ya think?  
Smart ass. You can revert and freak out like a mini-night howler experience, or you do...this.  
I'd like to see what's behind door #3 Alex.  
Cute. That's when you pass out. Wouldn't recommend it.  
Fair enough.  
_ _This was a nice way to avoid thinking about your answer by the way.  
_ _Thank you.  
_ _You still need one though.  
_ _Snurk._

She bounced back onto the couch holding a narrow and thin wrapped box. She looked down at it and fiddled with the bow as she spoke. "I...uh...I was going to give you this at dinner tonight. An anniversary gift for our 6 months as partners." She placed it in one of his paws. "I mean...I know it's not a ring, but hey! Nothing about us has ever really been normal has it? Even from the first day we met." She still wasn't looking at him. He thought she was trembling. She...felt (?) anxious to him...almost terrified.

 _You've bonded and picked her as a life mate._  
 _So?_  
 _You were already close to her and could read her most of the time._  
 _Uh..._  
 _You're even closer now. That's what you felt._  
 _That's...interesting._  
 _She's probably got the same thing going on with you._  
 _That's going beyond interesting and deep into creepy._

He put his other paw on hers and squeezed it. He could feel her relax. _That has a whole new meaning now it seems_ , he noticed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Come on, open it."

He undid the bow and pulled off the lid. Inside was a watch. A nice one. A _very_ nice one. He pulled it out, set the box to the side, and draped it across his other paw. It had a gray face with two light purple stones at the 11 and 1 positions. Black hash marks identified the other numbers. White hour and minute hands tipped with black completed the look. The body was slim and narrow. He couldn't tell what the band was made of although it felt quite smooth and cool.

She leaned forward and started talking in a rush. "So...you know you are always late. So I thought, let me get you a watch. That will give you no excuses. And, well, since you are always late when we have something planned I thought I'd...uh..." she trailed off. He finished for her. "You thought you'd make the face look like you so when I'm late I'd know it was you I was late for?" She nodded. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Now that I've given it to you it sounds so stupid." She sounded ready to cry.

He tipped her head to look at him. "It's gorgeous. It's an amazingly thoughtful gift." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's a interesting choice for a work anniversary. Rather...declarative to be wearing something like that." She skipped blushing and went to crimson and looked away for a moment. "I was going to tell you how I felt at dinner tonight." He waited. "I thought I knew how you felt. And...this will sound like I'm crazy...but it just seemed...right." She looked back at him and blushed even more. "I...uh...did have a back-up gift. Just, you know, in case I was wrong." She hung her head and put her paws in over her eyes. He had to struggle to hold in a laugh. _I cannot believe she had this planned...and a backup!_ , he thought. _Told you_ , some part of him thought back.

"It's absolutely beautiful. Just like you." She peeked out at him between her paws. "Are you going to put it on?"

He held it out to her. "Why don't you put it on me?" He held out his left arm. She moved closer and took the watch from him. Her paws shook so it took her a few tries to engage the latch. He stroked her shoulder while she struggled. She looked up at him when she finally managed to finish.

"So is that-" He put a paw over her muzzle. "Shh. Hold that thought." He got up from the couch and headed down the hall toward his room. Her eyes went wide as she watched him turn and go into it.

 _Don't worry, he'll be back._  
 _He didn't say yes._  
 _You know he will._  
 _I do?_  
 _That comes later._

Nick was already back down the hall and almost to the couch. He was carrying something.

 _Apparently he had a gift too._  
 _I think I'm going to pass out._  
 _You'll be fine. Just breathe._  
 _This is worse than in the ZPD._  
 _You just bonded to a predator. It...feels different._  
 _Am I crazy?_  
 _No. Just in love and life-mates with your natural enemy. Takes a bit to get used to.  
NOT HELPING!_

He sat down next to her. She wanted to leap off the couch and burrow into him at the same time.

"Remember when I said earlier I was going to tell you how I felt at dinner tonight?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well I had a gift for you. And...I uh...had a back-up gift too. Just in case." He smiled sheepishly. "This is the real one though. The one I hoped I'd be giving you." He placed it in her paws. She was still processing what he said.

"You...were planning to talk to me tonight too. You...bought two gifts too." They weren't questions. It was his turn to just nod, not trusting himself to speak.

"That...that...is..." she trailed off and he finished for her "...incredibly romantic yet slightly creepy?" She nodded. He continued on trying to calm her. "Yeah. Part of me is trying to jump out of my fur and the other part is cheering. You know what I mean?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think I do." She took a deep breath and looked down at the gift.

"Come on, open it." As he said it...he realized it was _exactly_ what she'd said a few minutes ago. She did too, looked at him, and shook her head and smiled. She undid the bow and took off the lid. The box held a pendant. A vertical strip of what looked like rubies with a small emerald off to each side at the top in silver with a fine silver chain. She blew out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. _Remember, breathe._

"I know you like to fiddle with things with your paws. So I thought I'd get you a necklace-"

"That represents you. So a part of you is always touching me and even if you aren't with me I can still be holding on to you?" she finished for him. His mouth didn't even bother dropping. He just nodded. At this point he didn't think there was anything left that could surprise him.

"It's stunning." She held the box to him and leaned closer. "Put it on me." It was his turn for his paws to tremble while he fumbled with a latch. When he finished she reached up, took his paws in hers and set them both down in her lap. "You know, you still haven't answered my question. Technically." She couldn't help grinning. He returned it.

"Somehow I think you know it already."

"I still want to hear it."

"You bunnies, so demanding."

"Nick!" She lifted their paws and then slammed then back down.

He freed his paws and pulled her over to him tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped her in his arms and his tail as her arms went around him. He marked the top of her head again as he whispered a "Yes" into her ears. She gave a single shudder and tried to burrow deeper into his chest and neck. He wrapped her even tighter. _I could get used to this_ , she thought. _Given what's happened you better_ , thought back another part of her.

They sat holding each other and feeling the other's presence; predator and prey, evolved and primal. The last wall dropped.

 _Yes!_ went something deep inside each of them.

They shot backwards out of their embrace and looked at each other. His fur spiked and her nose twitched. Eyes were wide and dilated. Fight or flight dominated their thoughts. They grabbed for each others paws and held on until it passed. After a moment fur flattened and her nose stilled. Breathing slowed and returned to normal. Their eyes were still wide and locked on each other but were back to normal.

 _What just happened_? they both thought.


	8. Love's Sting: Chapter 8

Bogo walked across central plaza heading towards City Hall. After recovering from what happened in the atrium he'd headed to his office to contact the mayor. He'd managed to catch her before she left. Having a "Wilde Hopps" update certainly made it easier to get on her calendar. _Hrummph. We have budget issues and minor crime waves and it takes a week to get in to see her. But mention everyone's favorite officers. Ugh._ _I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

As annoying as it was he did respect her. She tended towards brashness and was more than willing to be politically incorrect. The campaign she had run demonstrated her personality. "Judge the mammal, not the species", was their motto. "Even when it is the mayor", was sometimes looped in as well. Bellweather's "dart every predator" sound bite was used repeatedly in their ads which advocated for equality and anti-discrimination as well as anti-corruption.

Hopps and Wilde had both, although not actually part of her campaign, been another theme. "Some people say that a rabbit and a fox working as partners is unnatural. We say that when a rabbit and a fox risk their lives to try and make the world a better place, expose corruption at the highest levels of the city, and eliminate one of the largest threats to our safety in our city's history...well, we say that's progress. Our city has a motto - In Zootopia, anyone can be anything. It's time to start believing it - just as they do."

Her campaign had hammered those themes over and over during the emergency election cycle. She made numerous political enemies with her approach and platform. She'd also tapped into the anger and fear in the city and replaced it with something else...the idea that things actually could get better - hope. They called the election before the polls even closed.

That respect had notched up the day after she won. The mayor-elect and come down to the precinct personally for a quick meet and greet. She also asked for his permission to have Hopps speak at an upcoming press conference, with appropriate coaching of course. He'd initially been against the idea on principle, but the mayor-elect was persuasive. It had turned out to be a "good thing" for Hopps as well. She'd handled it smoothly, even the questions about her one and only previous disaster. It ended with a tearful Hopps thanking the new mayor for the opportunity and an earnest promise to continue working to make Zootopia a better place for all mammals. The public loved it.

There had been more press conferences and community outreach efforts over the following months. It turned out to be a win-win given how quickly Hopps went through partners who couldn't keep up with her the way Wilde had during those few days. He knew the mayor was planning something though. If he had known...well...he would have thought about doing things differently but probably would have still gone along with it.

* * *

~7 months ago (~1 month to the Academy Graduation Ceremony)

* * *

"So, now really, why did you push Wilde's application through?" she asked completely changing topics and with all of her normal subtlety.

He considered how to respond. He did respect and trust her, well as much as you could trust a politician. "Did you read the full report on the night howler incident?" She nodded. "And what did you think?"

"I'm amazed they survived."

 _Not bad for a politician,_ he though adding another notch of respect. "Exactly. They shouldn't have." He shook his head and snorted. "They hadn't spoken to each other in months. Somehow, within a few hours: she tracks him down, they reconcile, they find the lab and destroy it but save crucial evidence, and realize that Bellweather was behind it all along. After that when they are outnumbered by stronger mammals with no backup or weapons and with Hopps injured and barely able to walk they come up with a hustle involving, of all things, blueberries - which she happened to have brought from her families farm. And let's not forget Wilde pretending to be savage well enough to fool Bellweather and her minions while Hopps is leading her on with all those questions."

He shook his head again. "I don't know of any pair of officers who would have made it out of there, nevermind manage to get a full confession on tape." He paused again trying to decide how much to reveal. All the time she'd had her people spend with Hopps on press training made the decision for him. "Did you listen to the full transcript from the pen? The part before the confession."

"I did. She cares about him deeply. I even went and reviewed some of the video from the aftermath of the press conference - it showed then."

"Agreed. He cares about her as well. He was fawning all over her with her leg injury and constantly apologizing. She kept smacking him until he stopped. They really are adorable." He realized what he had said adding, "don't ever tell anyone I said that."

"Did you also read the full report on the missing mammals and Lionheart?"

"No."

"You should. It's more of the same. Multiple situations where they should have at least been caught if not killed."

"None of this really answers why you pushed the application through."

"Zootopia owed them something. So did I. I especially owed Hopps." He grimaced. "I didn't want her in the precinct when she joined. A token bunny from the MII program? No thank you. None of us made it easy for her or gave her any help. Only Wilde. She lobbied for him to have a chance and for them to be partners. They saved the city and survived a half dozen or more lethal situations when they had known each other for less than what? 48 hours? They connected on some level, some almost instinctive level. They trust each other, completely. They had too, otherwise they would have been dead several times over. "

He shrugged and leaned back. "If they can do all of that then I have to ask 'what would they do as true partners in the ZPD'? So I pushed it through. It wouldn't surprise me if he also ended up valedictorian of his class, just like she did. It's almost as if they were made for each other."

"Are they a couple? Dating?"

"No, but they might as well be. The trainer at the academy called me a few weeks ago. It seems they call or at least text each other every night. Hopps even asked to have her off days moved so they could line up with his."

"Too bad. It would make for great press."

 _So that's what this about_. His tone sharpened, "Madam mayor, they are officers of the ZPD-"

"Actually, they serve to make Zootopia a better place. What better model of that then the heroes of the city, a fox and bunny, working together as partners and crossing species boundaries in a relationship. You know the platform I ran on." She was leaning forward over her desk going eye-to-eye with the much larger chief.

"True, but-"

"We've already managed to get several anti-discrimination laws through. It will never be perfect but things **are** changing. Those two are a big part of why. They've risked their lives for this city already and are signing up to keep doing so. You're the one that said it - they were made for each other...and for this city." It was her turn to pause before continuing on. "Relationships between members of the ZPD aren't against regulations are they?"

That question raised an eyebrow on the buffalo. "Well...no. It's not encouraged, just like most workplace romances aren't, however it's left up to the discretion of the precinct chief."

"Then I trust you will use appropriate discretion."

 _I am not a matchmaker_ , he muttered to himself. He kept his tone sharp. "Staffing choices are-"

She raised her paws and gestured for him to stop, "Adrian - please. If they were in a relationship and it affected their working together I'd expect you to separate them. They are officers first. I would not directly interfere with decisions at that level within your command or within any of the precincts. You have my word on that."

Lionheart had said the same thing when he took office and quickly broken it. He trusted her more, but was still cautious. "Thank you madam mayor."

"I would just ask you keep in mind they are amazing mammals. The first officers in ZPD for each of their species. Saving the city. Arresting the city mayor not once, but twice in the span of months." She chuckled continuing on, "Given that history I intend to stay on their good side. And yours." He grudgingly nodded. "They've already had an impact. This would be a very different city if they had never met. Think of it as another way they help make Zootopia a better place **and** get to live their lives the way they want. That's all."

He paused again before responding, mulling over what she had said. While he didn't like it, her points were valid. "I understand madam mayor."

* * *

He shook his head to clear the memory - there was no time for rehashing the past. He still had no idea how to explain what had occurred this evening other than to go "well, this is WildeHopps we are talking about." He needed to come up with something better than that.

Of course, if she hadn't suggested a few weeks ago that he give them a "push" or "nudge" then none of this would have happened. Apparently a "nudge" to WildeHopps means it's time to turn the precinct upside down and help Zootopia continue to lurch forward to equality.

He sighed as he approached her door and knocked. He could really use a drink.

* * *

Nick and Judy were still looking at each other on their couch, holding paws and trying to decide what questions even made sense at this point.

"So..." they said together, stopping and then smiling at each other. Nick shook his head.

"That's funny..." they said together. Judy's eyebrows went up while Nick's chin dipped and he looked over his muzzle at her. Their smiles were now from the realm of those nervous-not-genuine-please-let-this-stop non-smile smiles.

"Getting creepy..." they said together.

Nick put a paw over his muzzle and pointed at Judy.

She let out a small, nervous laugh. "Okay, I'll go. You know we've always been kind of close. I mean...we can usually tell how we're feeling. We do finish each others sentences sometimes." Nick nodded.

She gestured at his chest, "This is different. I...can...feel, I think, how you're feeling. Do you know what I mean?" Another nod and then Nick pointed at himself. "Go ahead," she said laughing.

"When I was opening your present I knew you were anxious...I could...like you said...feel it as well. More than ever before. We're going to have to figure out how to talk in front of people without one of us always holding a muzzle..."

"...or finishing each others sentences since that will freak them out after a while." she finished. "Yeah," trying not to laugh.

"Well we have two days to get used to this and I guess practice? We'll figure it out." She couldn't help but be optimistic. She had her fox after all.

"Very true. It's still pretty odd. One plus is it certainly will be easy to tell if one of us was having an affair or even thinking about some other mammal", he flashed one of his classic smirks.

 _Don't taunt the bunny._  
 _Why am I on the floor?_  
 _You taunted the bunny._  
 _How'd I get down here?_  
 _You-_  
 _Yeah yeah. I taunted the bunny. It was a joke._  
 _Don't think the bunny thought it was funny.  
That...rhymed._

Nick stared up into two _very_ angry eyes that were _very_ close to his. They were almost pure black - only a thin sliver of lavender remained. He also had very angry bunny straddling his chest who was pinning his arms to the floor. " _What did you say?"_ It was more of a growl than words. He swallowed.

 _I am aroused yet terrified.  
_ _Do you ever have anything useful to add?  
Don't make her any madder?  
_

 _"_ Carrots - it was just a joke. You know me. Always joking around ha ha, right?" Swallowing again," Judy? You in there?"

She pressed him even harder into the floor. " _We're life-mates and engaged and haven't even mated yet...and you're already joking about affairs?"_

 _Okay. Just terrified at this point.  
Ya think?  
I have an idea.  
_

He closed his eyes and whined. The pressure stopped and his arms were freed. He opened one eye to peek. _  
_

Judy was pulling her ears down and her eyes were mostly back to normal. "Nick! I'm sorry! I don't know what that was! When you mentioned affair...I don't know. I was imaging you with another mammal and..."

He grabbed her paws. "Hey. Hey! It's okay. Really. It's been a crazy night and we're still trying to figure out exactly what's happened. Come back down here." He pulled her over and she shimmed her hips back so she could lay on him with her head tucked under his muzzle. He stroked her neck and down her back.

"But-"

"No buts. Just shush." He kept petting her until she snuggled in tighter. "You're reaction was almost like a vixen's if another mammal made eyes at her mate."

"Really?"

"Yep. It seems deep in my bunny there's a predator."

"That's later."

 _Back to aroused.  
_ _Did she really say that?  
_ _Yes. Yes she did.  
I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that for now.  
You do that. I know what I'm doing._

"We may need to ask the chief for a few more days off. We can't have one of us reacting like that out on duty." She nodded into his chest.

She braced herself on her arms and looked at him. "He's probably already talking to the mayor. We're the face of ZPD; this is going to be news. And we need to talk to my parents. We should go see them."

He thought about it and nodded, "but the chief first. Then your parents for a day or two maybe?"

"Let me text them and say we have a few days off so wanted to come down for a visit tomorrow."

"Should we push that off a day so we can try have whatever this is more under control?"

She sat back so she was now straddling his hips and pulled out her phone. He could feel her warmth and started counting random marks in the ceiling trying to avoid thinking about anything. Especially about the bunny who fit very comfortably on top of him.

"Sooner rather than later would be better."

"Are you still talking about your parents?" _Well, so much for not thinking about her_. She smacked his chest and went back to typing.

"That's not really an answer." She wiggled her hips in reply. He lost his count.

"Okay - we're set for tomorrow," setting her phone to the side. "We'll text to let them know what train we're on," laying back down on his chest. He started petting her again.

 _That was a pretty violent reaction for a bunny._  
 _Maybe I am rubbing off on her._  
 _That's one way to put it._  
 _I wonder..._

"So...I have something I want to test. If you don't like it just say so - I really want to avoid angry bunny, okay?" He felt her chuckle and grow even warmer.

He rested one paw on her hip. Instead of petting her he let a single claw touch in between her ears and then dragged it down her neck and down her back.

"Nyagooounnh" She was shaking and arched her back as his claw traced her spine.

 _I think you found the on button._  
 _When did we get back on the couch?_

She had her arms wrapped around him trying to squeeze herself into his chest while nibbling on his shoulder. He repeated the motion with one claw from each of his paws, starting at her ears and tracing down each side of her spine. A chittering growl emanated from her chest and he found himself being dragged across the floor towards his bedroom.

 _It's been nice knowing you._  
 _It's like she's taking me back to her den after a kill._  
 _Good analogy._  
 _She's a bunny! Not a predator!_  
 _No. She's **your** bunny. That's different.  
What does that even mean?  
You're about to find out._


	9. Love's Sting: Epilogue

Bogo sighed as he headed back accross the plaza towards headquarters. The conversation with the mayor could have gone better. It also could have gone worse he supposed. Giggling at various points at the ridiculousness of the situation probably didn't help matters. Neither did some of his quips back at the mayor.

 _"Have you been drinking?",_ she asked after one of his giggles.  
 _"Not yet."_

He knew he shouldn't find it funny but couldn't keep from chuckling as he remembered the mayor's expression. Apparently those two were starting to rub off on him.

The mayor was going to meet with her PR team and prepare statements for when they were needed. All of the usual political shenanigans. She didn't seem per se angry about the development - just the timing; it certainly wasn't what she had been planning. Reminding her that he'd warned her how WildeHopps tended to derail and shatter any plans around them had earned him another glare.

He sighed again. She was still against including them directly in her plans. He thought it was foolish.

 _"You realize that they are getting stronger as a team the closer they get?"_ , he'd tried to point out.  
 _"They're still just junior officers."_  
 _"I strongly disagree, however it's your decision. I'd suggest you be prepared for them to show up at your office one day having figured out what you're doing."_

His job was to meet with them tomorrow morning. She had decided to extend the pair's time-off for a week - essentially a mandatory vacation. The mayor felt that if anything did appear in the news or social media having them out of Zootopia would make it easier to manage. He didn't bother trying to correct her thinking. She'd eventually understand that "manage" and WildeHopps really didn't belong in the same thought.

He'd have Ben text both of them a message to come in tomorrow morning. He had thought about calling them but part of him didn't want to disturb the new couple.

That same part of him also felt they wouldn't be surprised at the meeting request.

 _Tomorrow is going to be a long day,_ he thought, but he still found himself smiling. At least for a moment.

* * *

Snuggled together in Nick's bed, or rather their bed now, were two forms - although they were so tightly snuggled they'd appear as one to the casual observer.

Energy and emotion spent after the last few hours, their bodies were interlinked as they had dozed off. The larger curled around the smaller and wrapping them with its tail.

Their ears, noses, and sometimes paws twitched as they dreamed...

* * *

 _Well that certainly made for an interesting evening._

 _It's been long overdue._

 _Perhaps, but it's not what we had decided. Whatever happened to a simple dinner? You know, the whole let's get them on a real date?_

 _[trilling laugh] Tonight was all her idea._

 _You're kidding._

 _Nope. [sense of smugness]_

 _Talk about impulsive. You went along with it?_

 _You try dealing with rabbit hormones for almost a year! Yes I went along with it. And calling her impulsive? Mr. life-mate ceremony? Really?_

 _Hey! I was a little busy over here with your surprise party. Masking scents and sounds so he wouldn't see through it. Finding an angle to channel his anger into something else so he didn't walk away. Again._

 _Oh. [contrite]_

 _Yes. Oh._

 _Well they're together now. It's good to really be connected again. I've missed this._

 _Me too. Although I was worried you were going to break him in bed there. Talk about connected._

 _[trilling laugh] There was some pent up energy to work out._

 _I'll say._

 _She is scared, though. Evolution has been good in many ways, but not all. So many more possibilities but with the loss of connectedness - both to self and to their surroundings. She's still adapting to this. I am too._

 _Same here. He'll have adjustments to make. I do to. Our role has always been to keep them safe. Safe has very different meanings now. It's been hard for that evolved mind to handle this._

 _It'll be easier after tonight._

 _True. Just take it slower. An open bond to a predator is stronger - in both the good and the bad._

 _[snort] You know they started this long ago. Neither of them are typical. If they were we wouldn't be here. Literally._

 _Just try okay?_

 _Try every- [singing]_

 _No. No Gazelle._

 _Fine._ _[chuckle] I'm sure their dreams tonight will be pretty interesting as they try to make sense of all this._

 _True. Over time that will change and become more normal as well._

 _They are adapting fairly quickly. I'm not all that surprised given their natures._

 _Speaking of surprised...how did you get Bogo involved. He's always been closed._

 _He had suggestions for her on how to get him to admit his feelings._

 _Really. That's...unexpected._

 _Agreed. That plus his shock at what she did made him open just enough for a nudge since he was already considering it._

 _He wouldn't have made those suggestions on his own._

 _The mayor is probably involved. I imagine he's already gone and talked to her about tonight._

 _Hmm. We'll have to handle that when we meet with him in the morning._

 _You focus on that. I'm working on how to talk to her parents. Especially her mom._

 _Fair enough. You have any ideas for mom? That could be tricky._

 _A few. You'll know when I know. [laugh]_

 _Sly bunny._

 _Dumb fox._

* * *

Still cuddled in bed both forms let out a sigh and tightened their grips on each other. They stilled as they fell into deeper sleep.

* * *

 **[AN - so, some questions for the readers and then notes/explanation.**

 **\- Were there enough hints along the way?**

 **\- Was it clear by the end who was actually pulling the "sting"?**

 **\- Did the misdirect to Bogo/the mayor work until the final reveal?**

 **Some of the premise for this comes from real life relationship experiences. Have you been in one where you really do finish each others sentences? Answer questions that your spouse/partner/whatever is thinking but haven't actually asked out loud?**

 **Several times a month (sometimes 2 or 3 times in the same week) something like that happens with my wife and I. It's almost a running joke at this point about how we can't have secrets. They are completely random incidents which makes it even more strange. As an example, a few weeks ago the Brexit decision was made (Great Britain leaving the EU). We were having an animated discussion about the political and economic impacts of that decision. At a pause in the conversation I completely changed topic and reminded my wife that there were two packs of meat in the fridge that needed to be cooked or frozen. She spit out her coffee and went on another rant about how her thoughts were supposed to be private and how she had just been thinking she needed to cook them today before they went bad.**

 **As humans we talk about people being intuitive - some more than others. In Zootopia the equivalent would seem to be the mammal's instinct.**

 **So I decided to take all of that and play with it. As Mr Big said "...we are just animals...". They certainly evolved to have speech, higher thought, and so on. But the instincts and savagery are just under the surface. So...what if their "instincts" evolved too? How would they evolve? How would that instinctive side "communicate" with a more highly evolved mind? Could the instincts between two mammals "communicate" with each other if they were close enough emotionally or in proximity to each other?**

 **Judy/Nick are atypical - both in breaking societal norms and in what they've accomplished. What would lead to that? How would some of their scams/accomplishments have been pulled off against the odds they were facing? What if they were highly instinctual (e.g. intuitive) and the reason they connected so well in the film all stemmed from that primal/instinctive side. What if that instinctive side decided they belonged together and had to persuade...if you will...the more evolved side to go along with it. What might that look like? And so on.**

 **As always...feedback/comments are welcome.**

 **MinscLoveBoo]**


	10. AN: Inner Voices

**[AN1 - Inner Voices or...No, they aren't really crazy :)**

 _First, Chapter 1 of Love's Impact will be up tomorrow._

 _This note is about their inner voices and all of the conversations they have with themselves. I've had a few reviews and some PMs about it so I thought I'd share how they came about and why I use that style rather extensively._

 _You can think of them in 1 of 2 ways:_

 _\- The voices are "real" and represent an evolved form of their instincts that tries to guide/help the mammal_  
 _\- It's simply a writer convenience/preference vs. extensively writing about how the characters feel_

 _I have a preference for writing it this way I find this style to be easier to write as well as more humorous. I also like the fact it is ambiguous. Every single scene with the voices could be rewritten in a more normal format. For example. Here is a snip from Chapter 8:_

 _[Start Snip]_

 _"Very true. It's still pretty odd. And almost creepy. On the other hand, one plus is it certainly will be easy to tell if one of us was having an affair or even thinking about some other mammal", he flashed one of his classic smirks._

 _Don't taunt the bunny._  
 _Why am I on the floor?_  
 _You taunted the bunny._  
 _How'd I get down here?_  
 _You-_  
 _Yeah yeah. I taunted the bunny. It was a joke._  
 _Don't think the bunny thought it was funny.  
That...rhymed._

 _Nick stared up into two very angry eyes that were very close to his. They were almost pure black - only a thin sliver of lavender remained. He also had very angry bunny straddling his chest who was pinning his arms to the floor. "What did you say?" It was more of a growl than words. He swallowed._

 _I am aroused yet terrified.  
Do you ever have anything useful to add?  
Don't make her any madder?_

 _[End Snip]_

 _This could have been written in a more normal style, without the internal conversation, and would probably have come out something like this (by the way...I think I suck at writing in this more normal style which is also why I avoid it):_

 _[Normal Style]_

 _"Very true. It's still pretty odd. And almost creepy. On the other hand, one plus is it certainly will be easy to tell if one of us was having an affair or even thinking about some other mammal", he flashed one of his classic smirks. The next thing he knew he had been dragged and pinned on the floor. Apparently this had not been a time for humor - or at least not on that topic._

 _Nick stared up into two very angry eyes that were very close to his. They were almost pure black - only a thin sliver of lavender remained. He also had very angry bunny straddling his chest who was pinning his arms to the floor. "What did you say?" It was more of a growl than words. He swallowed._

 _He had never understood the phrase "terrifyingly beautiful" before; now he was getting an up close and personal lesson in it. After everything that happened already he wasn't sure how to calm her down. And certain specific portions of his anatomy reacting to the situation were not helping his thought process. At this point he just wanted to survive till morning - preferably with all of said anatomy intact._

 _[End Normal Style]_

 _I also feel that there are other writers who do that "normal style" far better than I...so I will happily leave it to them and their stories. :)_

 _As always, questions/suggestions/comments welcome._

 _MinscLovesBoo]_

 _[AN2 theazureazoth's review (thank you btw!) prompted this extension as I left it out of the above._

 _I view the mammals in this world as having a hierarchy, if you will, in their minds:_

 _\- At the top is the evolved animal - how they normally interact with the world_  
 _\- Next is the evolved instinct - in my interpretation of the world this is that "inner voice"_  
 _\- Under both of those is the primal nature - this is what is driven into a rage by the Night Howler serum and where "savagery" exists in everyone_

 _The evolved mind and the evolved instinct are the first lines of defense, if you will, against Night Howlers. Many different stories play with this "defense" concept in different ways (my personal favorite is Embrace It and its prequel Primal Instincts by Starfang's Secrets). When an animal is hit with the serum that evolved mind tries to "prevent" primal from taking control; when that fails the evolved instincts try to "prevent" - if that fails then you have a full savage and out of control mammal on your hands._ **]**


	11. Love's Impact: Chapter 1

**Love's Impact**

 **Summary:  
** It's one thing when both of you know what you know. Things change when everyone else thinks they know what you know. And for the few who actually do know what you know...well...that can have quite an impact in ways that none of you know.

* * *

As always the bunny woke, or started waking up, first. She was dimly aware of warmth and the fox next to her. She'd ended up sleeping half on her side and half on him with her head on his chest. A soft smile broke out on her face. Falling asleep with Nick and even sleeping on him wasn't that unusual for them. She started drifting off again in that haze of warmth and comfort. She loved starting her day feeling his fur on hers. _Fur on fur_ , she thought dreamily. _This is wonderful_ , feeling his fur on her chest and his arm on her back. _My bare back. My back is bare._

Whenever they fell asleep like this he always made fun of her in the morning. What could she say, she loved cuddling. Fortunately her fox felt the same way. She nuzzled his chest fur. _I feel his fur on my chest. On my chest fur. I could stay here all day._

She shifted her leg that was draped over him and ran it along his enjoying that feel of their fur. Her knee nudged something.

 _Breathe_  
 _WE'RE NAKED_  
 _Breathe [sing-song]_  
 _WE'RE NAKED AND WE MATED_  
 _Yes. You still need to breathe though._  
 _Last night. It...the station...this...it wasn't a dream._  
 _None of it was. You had a LOT of pent up...energy._  
 _Oh god._  
 _You've worked off some of it though.  
Oh god._  
 _You said that already. And many times last night._  
 _Oh god._  
 _BREATHE!_

Nick was softly snoring with his tongue hanging out and down one side of his muzzle. More memories of last night were slowly coming back. She shifted slightly, the motion making her realize just how tender certain parts of her felt.

 _Good. Breathing is good.  
My whole body is achy. Even my...ears?_  
 _Ah yes. Remember? You rolled on your stomach and told him grab them for more leve-_  
 _OH MY GOODNESS!_  
 _Stop it. You've been wanting last night for months._  
 _I can't believe I did that._  
 _Neither could he._  
 _I want to curl up in a ball and hide._  
 _You did that last night too. You yelled, and I quote, "LET'S PLAY FIND THE BURROW!"_  
 _CHEESE AND CRACKERS!  
_

She felt the fox under her stirring as she stroked his chest. Her fear and shame started building over everything she did last night. She stopped stroking him hoping he'd fall back asleep to give her more time as her thoughts raced out of control.

 _He enjoyed last night as much as you did. Maybe more!  
We went from working together to engaged and mates in a few hours!  
He was already thinking it; he bought two gifts too!  
Iknowhedidbutwe'rebestfriendsandIjustdidthisandIshouldhavetalkedtohimbutIdidn't!_  
 _Uh._  
 _AndI'malwaysdoingthingswithoutthinkinglikethisandI'mgoingtodosomethingatsomepointandthenhe'llleave!_  
 _..._  
 _I'mjustadumbbunnyandthisisthesecondtimebuthe'llneverforgivemeafterthenextwhateveritissinceIknowI'lldosomething!  
Oh god.  
Andthenhe'llbegoneforeverandIcan'timaginelifewihtouthimitwasbadbeforebutevenworsenowandit'llbeallmyfaultagain!Forever!  
Need some help over here...  
_

Nick started shifting position slightly; apparently he was finally waking up...even without his usual alarm going off.

 _Time to wake up lover boy._  
 _Shlgnrllmnpf._  
 _Wakey wakey._  
 _Kjshde mmt jernbf._  
 _Your bunny needs you._  
 _Mmm mor sleepsies._  
 _She's a little freaked out. And...uh...pregnant_  
 _Five mor-what?_  
 _Morning DAD!_

His eyes fought to open and he smacked his lips a few times. He started trying to sit up before realizing she was laying on him.

 _Just kidding by the way. You know she's on suppressants._  
 _What the hell was that for then?_  
 _Woke you up didn't it?  
You are an a- wait. If she's on her suppressants...and she was like that last night...then...  
Yep. When she's off them she really right might break you.  
Breaking bad.  
What a way to go though. Think of the headlines. And Bogo's expression reading the report.  
I need coffee. Lots of coffee. And then more coffee.  
No time. Bunny first._

When he managed to open his eyes he saw she was nuzzled down in the side of his chest looking at him with wide eyes peeking over his fur. He tilted his head so he could look at her directly. "Hey. Morning." She didn't respond and just kept staring at him. "Judy...you okay?" She shook her head and then buried the rest of her face into his chest. He could feel her trembling.

 _This is why you needed to wake up._  
 _I'm not awake enough for this._  
 _She thinks she just broke everything again or will break it or something and then you'll leave for good._  
 _What? No!_  
 _You know that. She does too but she's cycling on everything going wrong._  
 _Bunnies. So emotional.  
Yours in particular._

He reached around with his other arm to rub her cheek as he stroked her back. "Judy...I...You're my best friend. My lover and my life-mate. I get to work with you every day doing a job I've come to love." She lifted her head just enough to make eye contact. "Some mammals don't have someone who's any of those things in their lives. I have all of them. In you." He heard her sniffle and felt her trembling fade away.

"Whatever's worrying you or scaring you...we'll get through it, just like we have everything else. Together."

She crawled up on top of him and pressed her head in under his muzzle. "How do you deal with me? How do you always know what to say?"

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." He earned a nip on his neck with that one.

"There is one thing though. Something we need to discuss right away." She heard the change in tone and felt (?) his shift to something much more serious. She sat back and up, resting on him and not caring that the blankets fell away.

 _That's...strange._  
 _What did I do?_  
 _I have no idea_  
 _What!_  
 _I can't read him._

He closed his eyes for a moment and then let out a sigh. When he opened them again he focused in on her and just stared.

"Carrots. I..." he stopped, looked down and off to the side, and took both of her paws in his as he looked at her again. She held her breath preparing for the worst, _this is going to be bad_ , went through her mind. She felt the tears coming again.

"Carrots. I...you...You're sitting on my bladder. And I _really_ need to pee," he quipped with his signature smirk.

* * *

[AN - I know, I know...this is on the short side. I had a strong urge for mowr fluff and the second half of this chapter wasn't coming together the way I wanted. I'll try to have another chapter (really part II of this) up within a few days - we'll see.]


	12. Love's Impact: Chapter 2

**[AN - Chapter 1 of Love's Impact went up last Sunday...but the site never registered the update; not sure if it actually sent out email or not. This is chapter 2 (really part 2 of chapter 1 which was short), so make certain to read chapter 1 if you haven't already. Thanx!**

 **I went light on action/movement call-outs in the first half of this emphasizing the dialog; if you think it is too light let me know in reviews or PM**

 **Thanx! ]**

* * *

 _That might have been a bad idea_ , he thought as he saw her expression change from worried to something much darker. He held on to her paws tighter.

"You...you...that was not nice. You made me think something was wrong!"

"If I don't get to the bathroom soon it will be."

"Auuugh!" She started hitting his chest with their clasped paws while he tried to not laugh; or pee. "How do you," smack, "go from so romantic", smack, "to such", smack, "a", smack, "jerk!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! You win! Now please...bathroom? Seriously?", he whimpered. With one final, but softer smack, she rolled off of him. She crawled out of bed and found a long sleep shirt to wear. Nick rolled over, grabbed his boxers, and dashed over to the bathroom pressing his legs together. _If I only had my phone_ , she thought, _that would be great photo._ She tried to hold in the giggles as he balanced running with controlling his bodily functions.

She headed to the kitchen, still giggling, when notifications on their phones caught her attention from the end table in the living room. Unlocking hers she saw a message from Ben asking them to come into the office to meet with the Chief at 9:30. _Funny, that's when we were planning on going in_. She sent a quick reply saying they'd be there and continued on her way to start coffee brewing. She was humming to herself as she heard Nick walking over, in search of his morning fix.

He hugged her from behind resting his muzzle between her ears; she closed her eyes and leaned back into him. _If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up._

"Are you calmer now? You felt really upset earlier." She nodded and pressed herself backwards while holding on to his arms.

"I think too much sometimes and get myself worked up. Last night wasn't how I thought it would happen but I've wanted this for a long time now", squeezing his arms. "Me too", he added hugging her tighter.

"So...speaking of last night," he felt her tense up some and gave her a gentle squeeze, "how did you get Bogo to agree to go along with that?"

"You'd rather talk about that then everything else? About us?" She looked up at him.

"Only since we're going to go ask for a week off. I'd like to understand why he helped you before we talk to him." She half-nodded half-shook her head and tilted it back down. "He had Ben text us last night - he wants to meet with us at 9:30 over at the precinct."

"He said we could have two days off. I wonder what changed." She shrugged.

"So, come on, how did you talk him into helping you? It worked perfectly. You must have been planning it for awhile."

"Oh. Yeah. Completely. Long term plan. Yep.", he felt her blushing. She pulled away from his hug and turned around to face him. He had to hold in a grin as one of her paws went up to her necklace and started fiddling with it. "Carrots? You did have a plan, right?"

"Well. It's kind of funny. It all, um, just sort of happened?" She was staring down at the floor and twisting in place nervously. "Do we really need to talk about this now?"

"Carrots."

"Fine, fine. Okay, so the short version of last night. While I was waiting for you he came over and we were all talking about foxes' tails and body language. One thing lead to another and he said it was okay if we dated and gave me some suggestions on how to talk to you about it."

"Really."

"Well...since you were a con-mammal," Nick gave her a look, "Hey! He said it not me. Anyways since you were so good at hiding your feelings about things I might have to...you know...trick you into showing how you felt." She kept staring at the floor and fiddling with her necklace. "And if, uh, your tail wrapped around me that would be a good sign of how you really felt."

"Hmm, I don't like it...but it does sort of make sense. So. How did that turn into you 'passing out' and him taking part in it?"

"Um. Yeah. That part. Well...I knew you'd catch me. And I knew you wouldn't expect me to do something in ZPD itself so it would surprise you...that's how the plan came together."

"That's...that's not a plan. At most it's an idea. A bad idea. It is so not a plan."

"Well it worked!" she shouted with a foot stomp for emphasis.

"How did you get Bogo to say what he did? Checking your pulse? Asking me if you were breathing? How'd he know what you were doing?"

"I winked at him before I collapsed so he'd know not to worry."

"You winked? A wink. And then you fake collapsing. That's it?"

"He **is** the chief Nick. He's smart. We were just talking about you and your tail and tricking you. He figured it out and improvised."

He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" She matched his stare.

"We really need to work on your impulsiveness."

She looked down at the floor again before continuing. "When he first walked up I was worried I was in trouble with what he overheard. He wasn't angry at all about the idea of us dating. He even talked about how the regs allowed it."

"Almost sounds like he wanted us to start dating." He checked the pot but it was still brewing.

"I think he did."

"That isn't something I'd expect him to have done. To try and help us become a couple?" He shook his head. "He'd just let it play out as long as it wasn't causing problems on the job and let us sort it out. Plus our being together is going to get a lot of publicity which he hates."

"If it's not just him then who?"

"Who'd gain from us being out in public as a couple?"

"The mayor." Her eyes widened.

"Exactly. Heroes of Zootopia, faces of the ZPD and their mammal initiatives, and a fox/bunny couple. She'd get a lot of good press out of it."

"She wouldn't!"

"She's a politician."

He could see her considering it before she continued; he was pretty confident he knew what she was thinking.

"So the Chief wanting to meet with us this morning means-", she started.  
"He must have gone and met with her last night-", he added.  
"And it can't wait for the two days he already gave us-", she continued.  
"So we need to be very careful what and how we say things-", he expanded.  
"Until we get a better idea of the mayor's game." She finished.

They both tried not to laugh but couldn't help from grinning.

"I'm starting to think this finishing each others sentences and thoughts-"  
"Is more cool than creepy?"

Both of their stomachs shared their point of view by letting out a low rumble which grew to a soft growl. That did get them both chuckling.

"We never ate dinner last night. I'm starving!" She leaned back against the counter. "We need to get food soon."

"We _really_ need to shower before going out." She poked him. "I wasn't complaining! I'm just saying - ZPD and then your parents? We both need to, shall we say, freshen up." She blushed and nodded; she liked their mixed scent but it certainly wouldn't make things any easier with her parents. Or at the station.

"We can grab the usual bagel well, maybe two today - I am sooo hungry right now, meet with the chief and then get a late breakfast before heading to the station." He nodded his agreement as he pulled his mug out of the cabinet.

"Why don't you take the first shower? I need my coffee and I want to keep mulling over this thing with the chief and mayor."

"You sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm sure I do. I'm also sure if I do we'll never make it out of here this morning. So scoot!" She pouted but headed off to the bathroom. "Plus this way I get to ogle your tail!" She gave it a few extra shakes before she disappeared down the hall.

He heard the bathroom door close and the shower start while he poured himself his first cup. His thoughts started drifting as he worked through the last 12 hours.

 _Kind of interesting how things fall into place for your bunny._  
 _Bogo going along with her con certainly was; so he played an active role._  
 _If he was working with the mayor it makes sense._  
 _Not really...doing that in ZPD was taking a big risk._  
 _Why?_  
 _Obviously she hadn't planned it out and he had no idea what she was doing._  
 _So?_  
 _It could have gone wrong in any number of ways. It's one thing to want us to start dating; it's quite another to help it happen in the precinct. Very public._  
 _Maybe the mayor told him to hurry it along?_  
 _Even then, doing it like that? It was pretty impulsive, and that is not a word I'd use to describe the chief. Judy yes; him no._  
 _True._  
 _It's one thing to think it, quite another to act on it._

Nick kept sipping his coffee leaning against the counter in the kitchen. The chief's behavior just didn't quite add up for him. He wondered what he was missing.

 _She is really emotional you know._  
 _No kidding._  
 _What I mean is she shows it. It's difficult for her to not broadcast her emotions to the world._  
 _And?_  
 _Last night - what did you feel when you faced angry bunny?_  
 _Is this a trick question?_  
 _Be serious for a minute._  
 _She was livid. I could feel it radiating out of her._  
 _Exactly.  
If I didn't know she was a bunny I'd have thought there was large predator about to pummel me._

His next sip was air; he glanced as his cup sadly before refilling it and leaning back against the counter.

 _Have you thought about how many things have just happened to go her way?_  
 _We've certainly been lucky to end up here._  
 _Let's rattle off a list shall we?_  
 _What's the point?_  
 _Humor me. I think you'll find it interesting._  
 _Whatever. I've got coffee. Go for it._  
 _Bogo agreeing to sponsor your application to the academy **and** to request you for Precinct One **and** to make you her partner if you did well enough._  
 _He owed that to her for what she accomplished._  
 _That's a lot of political capital to spend on an con artist._  
 _She saved the city twice._  
 _You agreeing to apply to the academy in the first place._  
 _I never wanted to be a hustler. What's wrong with doing something better?_  
 _You instantly accepting her apology under the bridge and things picking up as if she never left._  
 _I over-reacted at the conference. I abandoned her when she needed a friend the most. And I missed her._  
 _Mr. Big going from icing the two of you to inviting you to his daughter's wedding and helping her with the case._  
 _That was Fru Fru, not Mr Big._  
 _Yes. Fru Fru who was saved from a giant donut earlier in the day **and** if she walked into the room 15 seconds earlier or later both of you are dead._  
 _Okay. Yeah, that was a pretty strange coincidence. And timing._  
 _Bellwether not checking the ammo, falling for your act, and giving a full confession._  
 _Classic over-confidence and gloating from the villain._

He grimaced into his cup; he had a bad feeling where these thoughts were headed.

 _And let's not leave out the fact she's a bunny. The first ever in the ZPD._  
 _It was her dream from childhood._  
 _How'd your childhood dreams work out?_  
 _Low blow. But point made._  
 _She somehow made up for that disaster of a press conference. She's the face of the ZPD._  
 _She's determined and earned every bit of respect she's been given._  
 _You're a fox. The first ever in the ZPD._  
 _I'm just following the trail she blazed._  
 _Zootopia actually is becoming a better place._  
 _Given how bad it was, could it really get worse?_  
 _And this bunny and this fox, the heroes of our story and the city have just proclaimed their love and become engaged._  
 _Sometimes there is a happy ending. Somebody needs to have things work out. Why not us?_  
 _Give me a break. This is the real world._  
 _Okay. Fine. Yes it's a pretty unbelievable list. Is that what you wanted to hear?_  
 _It's beyond unbelievable. Even if it were a movie it would be ridiculous._

He'd started pacing around the apartment without realizing it. He felt his fur bristling.

 _You know where this leads._  
 _Not going there._  
 _You need to._  
 _Do I? No, I do not._  
 _Will she go there? Yes, yes she will._  
 _She is not going to put that list together._  
 _For all the joking, she is not dumb. Impulsive, yes; dumb? Not at all. She'll get there sooner or later. You need to get there first._  
 _Why?_  
 _Her emotions last night? The meltdown this morning? That's nothing compared to what's going to happen._  
 _Great, what am I supposed to do about it?_  
 _You need to sort it out in your own head so you can talk her through it._  
 _There is no way this can be what's happening._  
 _If you think it's coincidence or luck then you need to make her buy lottery tickets every day. And teach her to gamble._

He growled. He was also out of coffee again. He headed back to the kitchen to refill.

 _So, what's the common theme in all of that?_  
 _You know how crazy this sounds, right?_  
 _You felt something last night. When she was angry bunny._  
 _That's different._  
 _True. It's stronger since you've bonded. You've felt it before though._  
 _When?_  
 _On the tram for one._  
 _..._  
 _So, quit stalling and quit avoiding this. What's the common theme?_

He didn't remember pouring another cup and he didn't realize he'd already drank most of it.

 _Come on. Say it.  
If there is a situation where she is very emotional or desperate things tend to go her way.  
Be more precise.  
What she wants, or something close to it, tends to happen.  
Not always though. Bogo was going to take her badge. You did walk away after the press conference. Mr. Big was going to ice the two of you.  
Mr. Big is different. Once Fru Fru became involved he was grateful.  
So be even more precise.  
What she wants, or something close to it, tends to happen if the mammal is already considering it or is...I don't know...open to the idea?  
That works. So where does that lead?  
She can...it's not control...but let's say...nudge...the behavior of mammals around her in certain situations._

He'd already finished the first pot so started another brewing; he was going to need it.

 _It's not as crazy as it sounds.  
Really? Enlighten me oh voice of wisdom.  
Cute. You've met and dealt with a lot of mammals in the past.  
Yeah. So?  
How many times have you met one who had a 'presence'. Something you could feel.  
Eh...just a few.  
And some were large and some were small, no?  
True.  
Most of the time it's a 'threatening' presence. As in 'Don't mess with me' or something.  
Mr. Big is an example.  
Correct. This is not about physical intimidation like one of his bears. It's something you 'feel'.  
Okay, I'll give you that.  
And when you feel it what do you do? You **change your behavior**.  
Uh...yeah. You'd be an idiot to not treat them differently.  
So if a mammal can project an aura, vibes, or whatever you want to call it that is a 'threat' and alters what you do...  
...then why couldn't a mammal could project a, I don't know, a 'help me' type of thing that could influence what you do.  
Exactly.  
Hmm.  
I told you.  
Okay. Maybe it's not as crazy it sounds.  
_

The coffee still hadn't finished brewing even enough for one cup. He noticed he was gripping the counter with his claws.

 _Very good. Back to the situation at hand.  
Let's not.  
Funny. So what does that mean about you?  
No.  
Yes. You know what's going to happen when she asks herself the question.  
It can't be why.  
You know it isn't, but to explain that to her when she thinks it's why, you're going to need to ask it so you can answer it for yourself first.  
That's...a really convoluted sentence even if it is grammatically correct. I think.  
Stop stalling. And stop kidding around; this is serious._

He was too agitated to pour himself another cup. If he'd seen his eyes in a mirror he'd have been alarmed.

 _So what do we find when we go down this rabbit hole? And no sexual jokes. This is too important._  
 _It brings us back to where we started and ends with what she said a few minutes ago._  
 _So where is she going to take it next?_  
 _That I'm not here because it was what I wanted._  
 _Correct. Then why is she going think you are here?_  
 _Because...  
Come on. Almost there.  
Because all along the way my being there has been what she needed or wanted.  
So what has she been doing?  
She's been nudging me the entire time.  
Which means?  
She's going to think everything and our relationship isn't real; it's all a lie.  
And how is she going to react?  
Okay, you're right; this is going to be in the very, very bad category._

He'd started snarling and his his tail was snapping wildly.

 _Well done._  
 _Oh gee. Thank you. I feel really good about things now._  
 _You're welcome. Now you can start thinking about how you're going to explain all this to her and convince her she's wrong when she completely freaks out._  
 _I'm going to need a LOT more coffee.  
And a new kitchen counter if you don't let go of it soon._


	13. AN: Update and Alt End for Love's Sting

**[AN Some quick updates:**

 _First - Thank you to all of you. I never imagined this would cross into 100+ follower land. I'm surprised, honored, and quite frankly terrified that I'm going to screw up the story and disappoint you all. Woo? I know, I know - there's no pressure like self-imposed pressure. Seriously though - thank you and thank you to all who have submitted reviews._

Next - There likely won't be a chapter 3 for Love's Instinct this week. Between Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, WoW: Legion, the holiday weekend, and a bathroom remodel that's behind schedule I doubt I'll have the time to put something out without rushing it and I don't want to do that.

However, below is...well...something. It's actually the original/concept ending for Love's Sting. This wouldn't have changed the story line for Love's Sting much although it would have had a huge effect on how Love's Impact started. I like where Love's Sting went in what I posted but I thought folks might appreciate/be interested in how significantly the ending has changed from my original planning.

 _MinscLovesBoo_ **]**

* * *

Love's Sting: Original (now Alternate) Ending

Context: Remove the Chief/Mayor Sections from Love's Sting. This is the chapter right after Judy dragged Nick off to the bedroom.

NOTE: This was left at rough draft level since I changed the storyline. I write out dialog and very limited action/scenic items first and then go back and flesh out/modify so the below is just from a draft document I never used.

* * *

Her body ached. Her head especially so. Colors flashed over her eyes through her closed lids. "Nick?", she said weakly.

"Judy? Thank god. You're awake." She felt his presence come closer and felt his paw stroking her forehead.

"Whe-"

"You're in the hospital. You've been out for awhile now." His other paw reached out and rested on her arm. She could feel him leaning over her.

"Wha-"

"You passed out. We couldn't wake you up. Your heart was racing so fast when we got here the doctors had to give you some heavy sedatives to slow your body down."

She swallowed. "Oh."

"Even with the drugs you were thrashing around and trying to talk or well...something anyways."

She shakily reached up to grab her necklace but couldn't find it. "Whe-"

"You...you really scared me Fluff. The doctors were worried - I could see it. I'm so sorry." She could hear his breath catching. "This is all my fault."

"Shh. Nick I-"

"No! It is! If I hadn't been stupid and taken things too far and made you keep waiting so long...", his voice started breaking up.

 _Waiting? What does he mean waiting? And where's my necklace?_ That started bringing her out of her fog. And enough to open her eyes.

"Wh-at? Nick? What happened?", she tried to reach up to stroke his muzzle but her arm was still weak. He took her paw and pressed it there with his holding it.

"You don't remember?" He sniffled.

"I'm...not sure." She tried to control her breathing. _Something is very, very wrong here._

"I was late meeting you out at the front desk. When I got there you'd been talking to Ben and the Chief. And...then...you passed out right when I got there. I caught you...but we couldn't wake you up. They told me how you were angry and upset that I'd made you keep waiting. And something about your ears doing weird things."

 _None of it happened? OhnoOhnoOhno_. He could see her eyes filling with tears. "Judy, don't! This is all my fault. You didn't do anything! I did this. I ruined our anniversary night. I put you in the hospital!"

She pulled her paw away and put both of them over her muzzle and mouth as her breathing turned into gasps.

"Judy? Oh no. Let me get the nurse; you need to calm back down. Maybe you need another sed-"

"NO! No no no. Don't knock me out again. Oh please no," she choked out as she arched her head up into her pillow. "No more dreams. No more dreams..."

"What happened? Dreams? Judy?" she could hear panic growing in his voice.

She had one paw over eyes and the other her mouth muffling her sobs while her body shook.

"Hey hey hey. Come here." He leaned into the bed and pulled her up to hug her. She tried to push him back but he held her against his chest. She started hitting his chest with her paws even as she cried into it. "It'll be okay. Whatever it was." She started crying even harder. _Okay, well that was the wrong thing to say I guess_.

He started rocking slowly and pressed his muzzle down between her ears fighting back his own tears. "Just blame me okay? Dumb fox right? Just blame it all on your dumb fox."

Her paws stopped striking him and grabbed onto his shirt. "What?", she hiccuped, "What did you say?"

 _Uh...okay...one of those was the right thing. "_ Just blame it all on...uh...your dumb fox?" He crossed mental fingers hoping he guessed right.

She leaned back and reached up with one paw to pull his muzzle down to look him in the eye. "My...fox?"

He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. A small whine escaped though.

"Get in here", she said pulling him towards the bed with unexpected strength.

"Gah...okay! One second," he started fumbling with one of his pockets and pulled out a small box with a bow and set it next to the bed trying to hide it behind the phone.

 _Breathe_  
 _That...that..._  
 _Yes. Breathe._  
 _Can't be._  
 _Why?_

She'd frozen in place. "What's that?"

"Uh. Yeah." He sounded embarrassed. "Can we talk about that later?" He was stopped half in/half out of the bed.

"Now. What's that?"

He whimpered and hung his head. "I got you a gift. For tonight. I didn't want to crush it when I climbed in with you."

Her eyes were locked onto the box with its bow. "Hand it over."

He knew that tone. There was going to be no arguing with her. He reached over to pick it back up and handed it to her; he didn't notice her eyes never left it.

"I was going to...uh...give it to you at dinner. Can I take you out tomorrow? Or today? Would you wait to op-"

"Shh," she said putting a paw on his muzzle. His ears dropped to match his head.

She stared at it for a moment until her paws stopped trembling.

 _She undid the bow and took off the lid. The box held a pendant.  
A vertical strip of what looked like rubies with a small emerald off to each side at the top in silver with a fine silver chain.  
She blew out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding._

 _No, this isn't another dream.  
How?  
Does it matter right now?  
No._

"If...uh...you don't like it..."

"Shh," she said putting a paw on his muzzle again. It only stopped him for a moment before he continued.

 _"I know you like to fiddle with things with your paws. So I thought I'd get you a necklace-"  
"That represents you. So a part of you is always touching me and even if you aren't with me I can still be holding on to you?"  
_

His mouth dropped open. "How did you-"

"Shh," she said putting a paw on his muzzle again.

 _"It's stunning." She held the box to him and leaned closer._  
 _"Put it on me." It was his turn for his paws to tremble while he fumbled with a latch._

"Now, get in here." She scooted over to make room. He finished climbing up into the bed and laid on his side facing her. He was silent, not wanting to be shushed again.

She burrowed over into his chest with her head tucked up against his neck.

"Judy, I-"

"There's only one thing it's okay for you to say right now. Choose wisely."

 _Yes, this is a test.  
I'm terrified.  
That's nice. You know what to say._  
 _I..._  
 _Stop acting like a kit!_

"My bunny?"

"That'll do." She burrowed in closer. "For now."

* * *

 **Yes, the odd italic sections are direct copy pastes from early chapters in Love's Sting. Using it to emphasize the blur between her dream and reality. The epilogue would have been different as well; the voices would still be talking to each other but it started off differently.**

 **Anyhows...since this was basically already written I thought I'd post it up since I won't get to a real chapter this week.**

 **I do still like this...but I like how it turned out more. I think. The mayor and chief sections wouldn't make much sense in a dream sequence and I think they added a lot of additional context and backstory to Love's Sting and bridge into Love's Instinct cleanly.**

 **For those in the US hope you have a safe and happy holiday! For those in other parts of the world...er...I guess it's just have a good weekend? =D**

 **Next planned update around the 10th of September. TTYL!**

 **MinscLovesBoo**


	14. Love's Impact: Chapter 3

**[Sorry for the longer than expected delay. There was an unexpected visit from my mother-in-law last weekend. Well...unexpected to me anyways. My wife seemed to know all about it. :/**

 **Just a little more introspective/self conversations with some discovery and self-discovery before we head back to more real-world action. ]**

* * *

He'd calmed down enough to pour yet another cup and stop mauling the kitchen counter. _Hopefully that will buff out_.

 _Now you have about 3 more minutes._  
 _For what?_  
 _To mellow out and come up with something to distract your bunny._  
 _How...would you know that and why?_  
 _[Snicker] You really don't get how connected the two of you are do you?_  
 _..._  
 _She already could tell when you were hiding something and that was before last night. Now she can literally feel how you feel. Like you with her.  
That will make things difficult._  
 _If you really focus you can hide it...somewhat. Like this morning when you faked her out about having to pee._  
 _Do I want to know how this works?_  
 _Later. Come up with a plan to distract her.  
Right. Plan. You never do have anything useful to add do you?_  
 _Not my job. Cons are your thing. I more focus on primal urges. Like last night._  
 _Okaaaay...We'll come back to that one later as well._  
 _Fine. 2 minutes._

He sipped more of his drink while aimlessly looking around the room. _Plan. Right. So she won't figure out she can manipulate what other mammals do. Snort. At some point I'm going to wake up from this...whatever this is._ The thought pained him, especially after last night.

 _Tick Tock. Tick Tock.  
Last night was amazing.  
Which part?  
Her dragging me off. The bedroom. As much as I don't want to be crazy I hope I don't wake up.  
It's not a dream so don't worry about that. Worry about what your going to say.  
So I am crazy?  
We covered this already.  
Last night was really amazing.  
You said that.  
Too amazing.  
Are you complaining? Really? After the 'burrow' hunting expedition?  
We'd never even kissed. And neither one of us has had a lot of experience; it's not who we are.  
So?  
We're two different species and sizes. It should have been awkward. Really awkward. Like square peg in a round hole awkward. None of it was.  
See. I knew you'd come up with something. I helped though. One minute. And I would never, never, ever share that analogy with her.  
Ah...yeah.  
Unless you want your new nickname to be pegless._

He heard the shower stop and the fur dryer start up. He'd always envied her short fur, nevermind how much he enjoyed stroking it; she took almost no time under the dryer. _  
_

 _Showtime.  
_ _I got this.  
_ _Hope so. You're almost out of coffee._

"Better?" he called out as she was walking down the hall; she'd thrown on casual clothes, a simple yellow top and jeans.

"Much! That felt-" she stopped mid-sentence as she bounced into the kitchen and looked at him. Her face crinkled, "What's wrong?"

"No more secrets huh?" he chuckled and put up a paw when she started to react. "Just teasing! Come here."

He stopped her at arms length and leaned down to kiss her. Heads tilted, bodies angled, and the kiss just worked. _Huh. So it's not just in the bedroom_. She nestled into his embrace with her head tucked under his chin. Her ears were up and with his muzzle poking between them it felt like they were hugging it. _We do just fit together don't we? How can this feel so natural and just...right?_ Although he'd meant to use it as distraction he really was starting to wonder about it.

"I've been thinking about a few things. First, let's not plan on telling the Chief we're engaged, or at least not until we understand more. Maybe we do and maybe we don't. Let's play it by ear...", he nibbled at one of hers which flicked away and then snapped back whacking him on the muzzle. _Okay, one more thing for the 'that's new' list_. After shaking his muzzle he finished his thought, "...at least at first. Okay?"

He could feel her body sway as she considered before responding, "Makes sense. It's against regs to not tell him but we do need to know what's going on."

"Good. The other is about last night, in the bedroom, and the kiss we just had. I've been thinking about that more." Her body tensed up. _Damn, her grip feels even stronger than before. So much for bunnies being weak_. "No no. Nothing bad. Honest. In fact it was all amazing and wonderful and perfect. That's what's, not bothering me, but what I've been wondering about."

"Why?"

"I never dated much and certainly haven't done a lot of...shall we say...bedroom activities. From everything you've told me you haven't either. In the past what I did do was, well, awkward with a lot of nervousness. You know what I mean?" She nodded against his chest bouncing his muzzle on the top of her head.

"We're two different species and different sizes. When we kissed a minute ago it just worked even though I have a muzzle and you don't. I didn't have to think about it and I don't think you did either. We tilted, shifted, and it was the most natural thing in the world. Last night was a lot more than kissing and the same thing. It was all just perfect and natural and it shouldn't have been given some of our differences. It seems our bodies knew exactly what to do even if we didn't."

She didn't react so he just continued on. "Like I said it's not anything bad. It's just...curious. It's another thing that's changed, the same as our finishing each others sentences, knowing how each other feels. Heck, you walked in the room and the first thing you did was ask me what's wrong. Why?"

"I...just...knew. I guess. Something had upset you. You had on your Nick smile but it wasn't real."

 _You know that isn't exactly what was bothering him.  
_ _I know. He'll tell me when he's ready.  
_ _It is a good question though.  
_ _I hadn't thought about it but yeah. It is._

"And I know when your ready you'll talk to me about what was really bothering you, won't you?" She squeezed him harder. He wasn't certain if it was in comfort or as a threat. He also knew it was one of those questions which really wasn't a question. "Um. Yes. I promise. I need to think about it more first." He leaned back so he could look at her. "Thanks."

She nuzzled back into his chest with a muttered "Dumb fox." He tried to make his sigh of relief inaudible.

 _You're lucky she gave you a pass_  
 _Very. I'm going to have to be on my A game to not have her tell_  
 _Told you. And you say I'm not helpful. Pfft.  
Yeah yeah._

"You need to go shower. Make it quick so we have time to stop and grab something on the way in. I'll go pack up our bags with enough clothes for 2 or 3 days. If we stay longer we can just do some laundry." She pushed back from his chest and looked up at him.

"Yes ma'am. Reporting for shower duty." He gave her a small salute.

"Idiot." She pushed him away stood with crossed arms tapping her foot.

"Maybe. But I'm **your** idiot. Remember, you picked me." His smirk was back in full force.

With a snort she turned and headed off to the living room. He headed down the hall to shower. It wouldn't remove all of their scents but it would tone them down some.

She grabbed their two small suitcases from the coat closet and headed over to her bedroom. _Hmm, it won't be my bedroom anymore. We can turn it into a guest room and then a nursery for kits later._ She stumbled mid-stride before catching herself. _WHOA! Too soon! Where'd that come from?_ She tilted her head and shrugged but couldn't keep herself from smiling at the thought.

 _When mammals say the two of you were made for each other they are more right than they realize._  
 _We've always clicked. Well. Okay. Mostly. Except when we first met._  
 _And the press conference._  
 _Yes. And...that.  
_ _So when did you pick him? Be honest.  
_ _Um. It just built up over time.  
_ _No it didn't. You **accepted** it over time. You **picked** him long ago. When?  
_ _Why does that matter?  
_ _It, and why you picked him, is a big part of last night and all of this._

She selected a few tops and pants and hesitated over her very limited selection of dresses. She decided to go with one brightly colored simply sun dress just to have another option. One of her sisters would have something she could borrow if she needed another.

 _When...when he defended me to Bogo. In the rainforest._  
 _Why?_  
 _Even though he was a jerk at first, he's the first person who's ever stood up for me. I've always had to fight for things or do them on my own._  
 _Yes._  
 _Even my parents, who should've supported me kept trying to stop me. He could have let me resign and been free. He didn't._

A quick pass through her sundries drawer took care of underclothes. _I need to get some that are more sexy_. _Nick would appreciate that_ , as a grin broke out on her face.

 _You've never been the typically little bunny. The typical prey.  
My parents hated it.  
No. They feared it. They feared for you. They feared that almost predator like side of you.  
I'm a bunny!  
Who's always charged into danger, not away from it, became a cop, and really has changed the world.  
Lot's of prey have those types of jobs!  
Not bunnies. One of the smallest and weakest. **Nothing** stopped you until you got what you wanted._  
 _..._  
 _Sounds a lot like a predator of old on a hunt doesn't it?_

Her suitcase was packed and zipped up. She took it and the other small bag over to Nick's room to pack for him. _I'm packing a suitcase for my mate to go to my parents with me. Yesterday morning we were just best friends._ She shook her head and smiled as she started going through his closet.

 _He literally completes you. And you him. He's a bit of prey at heart even though he's a fox._  
 _Nick? Prey? I don't think so._  
 _Ranger scouts. A prey pack. Deep down he's even more compassionate than you are. It's just hidden._  
 _That's...that's why he really is a good cop. He cares._  
 _And why he picked you the way he did. And took as long to accept it as you did._

She paused as she came to his shirts. She really didn't like his normal wardrobe choices but this was a different type of trip to her parents and she wanted him to be comfortable. _Fine, we'll take the blue and green patterned ones. We can go shopping if we stay longer._ She nodded to herself at the compromise as she folded and packed them in his bag.

 _Your both hybrids in your own way. A prey with a lot of predator traits. A predator with a lot of prey traits.  
Every mammal is like that.  
No. They aren't. Maybe a little bit here and there. Not like the two of you. Not to this extent.  
_ _Fine. We're different from most mammals. So what does have to do with last night?  
When he defended you on that bridge the prey side of you felt protected **and** the predator side felt recognized.  
Well...yeah. I mean for the first time in almost forever I didn't feel alone. I had someone helping me with the fight.  
Exactly.  
Oh. OH!  
_

Sorting through his bureau she picked out the rest of his essentials and loaded them up as well. _We'll just grab the toiletries when he finishes showering and we're all set_.

 _Your primal side picked him long ago. It's been thinking about what to do with him. As a mate. Just like you have.  
_ _Excuse me?  
_ _You've had some pretty vivid dreams of him haven't you?  
_ _Heh heh. Um.  
_ _Let's not forget your daydreams. You worked through a few of those last night didn't you?  
_ _Oh my.  
_ _So...when you think about it...you've been imaging and practicing last night for more than a year. Consciously and subconsciously.  
_ _Cheese and crackers.  
_ _Combine that with just how connected the two of you are, and_ _your body knew what to do even if you were uncertain. Just like his did._

She heard the shower stop and carried both bags out to the front room setting them by the couch and stood waiting for Nick to finish up. _Sheesh! Hurry up. I'm really am starving_ went through her mind as her foot started tapping. She saw an envelope on the floor by the front door as she headed over to the kitchen to check for a snack. She hopped over to pick up noticing it had the seal of the management company for the apartment building on it. _That's odd_.

She opened it and started reading as she walked back over to the couch. Her eyes grew wide and her ears fell as she kept reading. _Oh no. Oh no!_

 _Well, that's...interesting.  
This is bad. I can't believe this.  
It's not that bad.  
It's horrible.  
_

She'd started trembling and sat down fighting back tears as she dropped her head into her hands.

Nick was almost finished drying off when it hit him. He didn't know what "it" was, just that something was very wrong. He darted out of the bathroom without worrying about a towel or clothes. He didn't feel his eyes shifting or his fur bristling as he hunted for whatever was threatening (?) his mate.

 _Focus._  
 _What?_  
 _Focus. Keep in control._  
 _Something is-_  
 _Yes. And you are going into protect and defend mode._  
 _Oh._  
 _Stay aware._

He darted over to the couch when he saw her and crouched down while scanning the room. "What is it? What happened?" He put one arm around her back pulling her into him as she just shook her head while her body started shaking. Nothing looked out of place even though his bunny was giving off fear (?) mixed with anger (?).

"Oh Nick," she choked out not looking up at him. "We have to move."


	15. Love's Impact: Chapter 4

**[AN - apologies for the slower pace in postings. I've had some computer issues (video card blew out and then one of our cats knocked over a monitor and broke my keyboard) that I needed to resolve.**

 **I've also had a bit of writers' block imposed by some of the other wonderful writers on this site. That may sound odd, however it is a sincere compliment to them. For some authors, when a notification comes out they've published an update, I'll interrupt my own writing to read their latest postings. Then, when I return back to my work in progress my reaction is often..."well this is complete drivel and I'm embarrassed to post it"...which leads to multiple re-edits and changes...or throwing my hands up and walking away for the rest of the day. I'm working on balancing trying to become better while still putting out updates.**

 **Anyways...I will try to get back to weekly updates vs. the 2ish week cycle I've fallen into on this effort and stop fluffing word counts with this author note...for now, on with the story.** **]**

* * *

He forced his breathing to slow. "What? What do you mean we have to move?"

She pushed a piece of paper towards his face keeping hers covered with her other paw. When he took it she brought her paw back to join her other. He stood up, still next to her, as he started reading; the paper was marked with the letterhead from their apartment complex. He didn't pay attention to where standing up placed a certain portion of his anatomy relative to Judy who was still sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

 _Dear Ms. Hopps and Mr. Wilde:_

 _I apologize if leaving this letter under your door seemed insensitive verses contacting you directly however I felt it to be the least awkward approach given the matter I need to bring to your attention. I would like to thank you in advance for your understanding._

 _First and foremost I would like to offer my sincere congratulations on the seeming consummation of your relationship. I have also been requested to pass on congratulations from most of the other residents on your floor as well as some residents from floors four and six, the floors below and above your apartment respectively. There was one congratulations from floor seven, however I personally think they were made aware by one of the more vocal residents from floor six._

 _Secondly, and this is the awkward element I referred to a moment ago, I must request and again pass along requests from most of your neighbors that future, shall we say celebrations of your relationship, take into account that you are residents in an apartment complex with rules and regulations defining acceptable noise levels as well as quiet periods given our residents have many different natural sleep schedules as well as work schedules._

 _As always if there are any questions on this matter you may contact me directly in the management office, however I hope that will not be necessary given the nature of this particular notice as I'm sure it would be uncomfortable for all of us to discuss this matter face to face._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Winston Feldmeiur_

 _PS: Most residents, but not all, were supportive of this change in status. While unfortunate I know both of you understand._

 _PPS: It would, of course, be completely inappropriate for me, as a manager who needs to represent all residents, to disclose additional information on the above item._

 _PPPS: I can, however, say that the residents in 403, 515, 607, and 608 were particularly vocal in their complaint to this office. You may wish to minimize your interactions with those individuals in the future._

 _PPPPS: If, or hopefully when, it is appropriate please remember to come down to the office to update names on your agreement. It would be my honor to do so._

He had to read it a second time before the words started having meaning. He snorted and started chuckling part way through his second read, something that didn't go unnoticed by the rabbit in the room.

 _Be honest, it's amusing._  
 _Really? His mate being humiliated and embarrassed is a laughing matter?_  
 _He's a male. That's not the first thing he's going to think about._  
 _Well then we're going to make him think about it._

 _Psst. Get ready to dodge_ _._

 _Already working on it._

 _Just go easy on him. He will take it seriously._  
 _Dodge what?_  
 _Excuse me?_  
 _'Get ready to dodge.' Dodge what?_  
 _Uh...that...you shouldn't have...well. Hmm. That's unexpected._  
 _Whatever._

Her head snapped up as she breathed in readying a torrent to be unleashed on her unsympathetic mate - and found herself face to face with a certain portion of said mate's anatomy.

* * *

There has long been a debate over the beauty of the nude form and whether the male or the female nude is more aesthetic. Historically the nude female form is far more common than the male in art in almost all cultures and species.

The pragmatic explanation for this revolves around power and wealth and how the males of most species typically controlled both - and since art was often sponsored, or purchased, by said males...well...their preferences and requests were honored.

The romantic explanation revolves around the beauty and allure of the female verses the male. Females are the life-giver and traditionally the nurturer. This, arguably, places them on a pedestal; after all, no one talks about father nature do they? In addition there is a mystique and wonder captured in their form due to physiology whereas in the male form...well...it's essentially just all out there. And where's the mystique and romance in that?

* * *

While none of that debate crossed Judy's mind, at some level that romantic notion existed and certainly explained her reaction. Nick was still re-reading the letter and was so amused he was unaware of what his bunny was experiencing - or about to do. _MOVE! NOW!_

"EEEEEEK!" she yelled snapping backwards into the couch and flailing wildly to knock said appendage away.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted from the coffee table. _Coffee table? How did I get up here?_ The letter was held against his privates to cover up and his tail had wrapped around his waist for another layer of protection.

 _You're welcome._  
 _What?_  
 _How do you think you managed to move out of the way?_

"What am _**I**_ doing? What are you doing out here naked and waving your", she was red-faced either from embarrassment or anger,"thing in my face? What do you expect me to do?" her ears were up and agitated along with her expression.

He felt his own ears shoot back and down. "Oh really. Well you-"

 _DO NOT TAUNT THE BUNNY!_  
 _Oh come on. Talk about a perfect setup line!_  
 _Is it? Yes it is. And if you use it I'll just start calling you Pegless._  
 _Give me a break.  
Pegless. Peg. Less. Kind of catchy I guess. Certainly distinct.  
[grumble]_

"I mean I..." He shook his head and let out a long sigh as he relaxed. "I felt it. Felt you. From the bathroom. You were angry and scared and frantic. I just...ran out here." Her eyes widened as he continued. "Judy, I didn't know what was going on - I just knew you needed help and I was in full-blown protect mode hunting for whatever was threatening you." He closed his eyes and dropped his head finishing his thought with "I know it sounds crazy."

"Nick? What's happening to us?" her voice was shaking. "This whole feeling each others feelings? Finishing each others thoughts?" He shrugged and shook his head so she kept going, "I know bunnies are emotional. And I know I'm emotional even for a bunny. Since last night I've been flipping from one extreme to the other in what feels like seconds." Her voice had started rising, "And how did you end up on the coffee table? There's no way you could have moved fast enough to dodge-" she stopped mid-sentence "- to dodge it. You moved. You moved before I swung. Why?"

"I dah um just had a feeling I needed to move? Fast? Maybe?"

"You don't know. Do you?" her voice was shaking again.

 _She's about to panic. We need to show them._

 _You really think that's going to calm her down? Seriously?_

 _You have a better idea?_

 _We need to stop making plans since you just ignore them anyway._

Judy's ears were down and the trembling was starting again. Nick hopped down from the coffee table, making certain the letter remained in place, and reached over to crouch down and give her a one-armed hug. She leaned into it and wrapped her arms around his neck with her face on his chest. "It'll be okay. It will. Just shhh," he rubbed her back with his one free hand. Both of their breathing slowly went back to normal as he felt her calming down.

 _You're not crazy._

 _Either of you._

 _You're bonded._

 _Deeply._

 _You've always been connected._

 _Last night strengthened it more._

 _It has an impact._

 _It affects everything._

Nick's paw froze mid-stroke on her back and both of their eyes shot wide-open. They slowly leaned away from each other making eye contact, but neither spoke. Eventually, Nick went first, "Did you hear? Feel? I don't even know what word to use at this point. Whatever that was?"

"Yeah. I did." Even she was surprised at how calm she felt.

"Okay. I'm not sure if that makes it better or worse."

"It's better. I think. Since it's both of us. But I don't know if one week is going to be enough to get used to all this."

"Let's just worry about one thing at a time. Like I'm still naked. I'm...going to go get dressed. Okay?"

"Clothes are good. It will certainly make grabbing coffee less awkward", she smirked. He saw it was almost as good as one of his.

"Snarky bunny. I guess I am rubbing off on you."

"That was last night", she rubbed her nose on his neck and burrowed under his muzzle.

"All righty then. Clothes. Yep. Putting clothes on. Now." He paused as he stood up to head back to the bathroom. "You sure you're okay?"

"I...am. I'm not sure why whatever that was helped...but it did." Nick just nodded and carefully shifting the letter from front to back, bringing a chuckle from the bunny on the couch, went to the bathroom to dress.

 _You are much calmer.  
_ _I am. Nick's always been able to do that.  
_ _He's home to you. Where he is, that's home.  
_ _Yeah, he is._

She leaned back into the couch with a plop and let her ears fall down over her face.

 _Things will make more sense in Bunny Burrow._  
 _Why?_  
 _It was home but wasn't. And telling your parents about the two of you._  
 _What?_  
 _Just trust yourself._

"Okay, I've got our toiletries but you should check if I missed anything and let's get these into our bags so we can go." She pushed her ears apart to look at him as he set down the sundries on the coffee table.

"Where's the letter?"

"Right here", he tapped his back pocket and then looked nervous. "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at it." She crossed her arms and stayed leaning back on the couch. "I can't imagine how embarrassing that could be." She narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. "But come on!" he spread his arms wide. "Two floors away? That has to be-"

"If you ever want to visit that burrow again you're going to stop talking. Now." She had him by the tie pulling his face close to hers. _How does she move that fast? Did I even blink?_ He just nodded and stood back up as his tie was released. "Good boy," she stood and patted him on the side before packing away her share of the toiletries.

"Judy. Seriously...are you okay? After what just happened?"

She turned to look at him but somehow continued packing items without looking at them. "With what? You mean with how it seems like some instinctive or primal side of ourselves is able to have a conversation with each other while we listen in? Is that what your asking about?"

"I wasn't going to put it quite like that...but okay."

"Well...let's think about this. Rabbit cop", she pointed at herself. "Fox cop," she pointed at him. "Before that we were nearly iced and I somehow became a godmother to Mr. Big's granddaughter. We should have been killed by a savage jaguar. We should have fallen to our deaths off those vines. We should have been caught by the wolves." she ticked each item off on her paws as she talked.

 _She's starting to make the list. Holy cheese and crackers._  
 _The list? That's...'Holy Cheese and crackers?' What the hell is that?_  
 _Heh heh. That rubbing off thing goes both ways._  
 _If I start wanting to paint my claws and sing Gazelle songs you and I are going to have a long chat._

"We didn't drown or get injured flushing ourselves down the pipes." She paused and shrugged. "That's just the start of it. I don't have enough fingers to count out everything that happened to us since we first met." She sack back down on the couch and sniffled; her nose started twitching. "I know I don't talk about it much and I know I'm always the optimist. But we shouldn't be here Nick. Not just together in this apartment. I mean we _shouldn't still be alive_. No one is that lucky." She shook her head and he had to control himself as she continued, "I mean...if we think it's luck then we need to start playing the lottery. Or you need to teach me how to gamble so we can break the casinos." She smiled up at him. He smiled and chuckled back as he tried to hide his panic. _Well that was a random example for her to use_. ' _It's not random'_ called out the back out of his mind as he kept smiling and gestured for her to keep going.

"None of this is normal and really, neither of us have ever really been normal have we? Since we met things became even less normal for both of us." She took a deep breath and her ears stood straight.

"So if it's not luck then it's something else...something I don't understand. But I believe whatever it is has always been with each of us. And I believe it helps or tries to." She stood up and walked over and held on to each of his paws. "And I guess...I just know that whatever happens will work out. Somehow." She pulled one of his paws up to her muzzle to nuzzle it and kissed the back of it. "When you think about it, ever since we met everything has worked out better then I could have imagined."

When it was clear she stopped Nick started breathing again. Okay, _that was a close call. Time to redirect before she starts again._

"I love you Fluff." she practically hopped in place stretching up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "And yes, we'll get through whatever this turns out to be. So - can we just put moving on the list of things to talk about? We'll be gone for a bit so who knows, it might all die down. Okay?" She nodded.

Her stomached growled...and kept growling as she smacked him when he chuckled. "Food. Now. Or I might just start gnawing on you." He opened his mouth and she grabbed his muzzle to close it tilting his head down to look straight into his eyes. "Don't go there. Real food." She clacked her teeth at him and was out the door with her bag.

 _She certainly does seem a lot better._  
 _Yep. I kind of miss the emotional bunny already._  
 _Give it a few hours. Or minutes. Heck...maybe by the time you get out the door._  
 _Good point._


	16. Love's Impact: Chapter 5

He locked the door as he went out and double-checked it before turning back to Judy. "Ready for the day?" Before she could answer their neighbor's door opened and out came a young ocelot

"Hey Rosie! How are you doing? Haven't seen you in a bit!" called out Judy as cheerful as ever.

"Morning you two. Oh just a little sleep-deprived," a hint of a smile showed on her face.

"Really? You okay?" Judy looked concerned and walked closer to her. Nick followed a few steps behind.

The ocelot let out a chuckle and shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little tired from last night." When Judy tilted her head in confusion she continued on in a softer voice, "You should use a pillow and bite into it. It muffles the screaming." She winked and smiled, "It's what I do."

Judy dropped her bag and covered her mouth with both paws as her whole body flushed. "Eeep." Nick couldn't hold in a small snort.

"Now don't you be making fun of her. I heard all of your yipping as well you little burrow hunter." She put air quotes around 'burrow hunter' with both of her paws before looking him up and down. She paused around his waist and raised her eyebrows. "Well, maybe not so little based on how much she was yelling."

"Gah...Eeep?" It was Nick's turn for a full body flush.

The chuckling turned into full laughter as Rosie had to lean against her door for support. "You really are the perfect couple, you know that? Don't worry about it - I had, let's say, my own entertainment for the evening listening to the two of you finally let go." She grinned, "of course it's not quite the same by yourself but I made do." Nick and Judy just kept staring at her and trying to melt through the floor or turn invisible - anything to disappear.

As she turned to go she paused and looked back with an evil grin - almost a leer. "You know, if you ever need a third, " she let our a growl and swiped at the air with one paw, "you know where I live." With a final wink and chuckle she was off down the hall. Her tail was twitching and swishing from side to side as she sauntered away.

As the feline reached the end of the hall Judy glanced over at Nick still wide-eyed. He was staring down the hall with his mouth hanging open. She glanced back down the hall and saw Rosie's tail disappear around the corner. Her fox was still staring and didn't see her watching him.

 _Hummina Hummina_  
 _Eeep_  
 _Eeep? Really? What kind of a fox are you?_  
 _Eeep_  
 _You go ahead and eeep. We're admiring the scenery._  
 _What?_  
 _Last night was the first action you've had in years._  
 _Oh come on._  
 _Well, at least with another mammal anyways._  
 _You're impossible!_  
 _Hey! The little guy's had a lot of pent up demand. His opinion counts too you know._  
 _Little Guy? His opinion?_  
 _Or supply. Depends on how you want to look at._  
 _Dealing with you isn't enough? My dick is joining the discussion?_  
 _Fine fine. By the way you have your emotional bunny back._  
 _I'm scared to ask._  
 _Oogling that tail walking away...I'd say...rage. Yep. She's back._  
 _What?_  
 _You might want to think about cowering. Or running._

He pulled his eyes away from the corner where the swishing tail had disappeared and found himself frozen by a glare. The full version - ears back, forehead scrunched, one eye twitching while the other was half-lidded. Crossed arms and a rapidly tapping foot completed the look. "Nyah...uh...hum...should...we go?" fumbled out of his muzzle as he hunched down and pinned his ears back.

She opened her mouth and started readying the dreaded finger wave; he scrunched lower and braced for impact. Instead she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. She walked off towards the elevator muttering "Males." He picked up her bag and simply followed trying to not make a sound or draw any attention.

They made it to the elevator without any other encounters. Nick had just started relaxing as the doors closed when he found himself pulled nose to nose with his bunny by his tie. Her glare was back. "My fox. I don't share." He nodded vigorously. Her face softened as she patted his muzzle. "Good," she rubbed her nose on his. Her glare returned with a final "Don't ever forget it" before she released his tie and turned back to the elevator doors. He swallowed and scrunched back down behind her.

 _Ka-chish. Less than 24 hours and she has you whipped._  
 _Shut it._  
 _The big bad fox intimidated by the sweet fluffy bunny._  
 _If the Little Guy ever wants another expedition both of you will knock it off._  
 _New nickname. Whipped._  
 _It's a lot better then Pegless._  
 _Okay. You got me there._

It was short walk to their normal coffee and muffin stop on the way to work. "I'll take my usual. We'll get something more to eat after talking to the Chief. I just need something quick to take the edge off." He nodded in agreement.

They slowed as they approached the shop, "Odd to see a cruiser here...this is pretty early for someone to be on break already."

"I'd hoped we could get to work without bumping into anyone." Judy muttered while frowning.

"We'll just keep it light. We do have to meet with the Chief soon so we can't stay around to chat."

As they walked in Fangmeyer was waiting at the counter turned away from them. Jimmy, the deer who usually took their order, saw them as they approached. He mouthed "the usual" at them and Nick nodded back. The deer gave him a paws up and started ringing in their order as they walked over to the counter. Glancing around Nick saw Wolford sitting at one of the small tables half-way back staring out a window. "Hey Nadine - little early for a break isn't it?"

The tigress turned and smiled at the smaller officers. "Didn't expect to see you to up and about so early," with her usual amused grin.

"Chief wants to meet with us this morning - Ben texted us earlier. So we'll stop in at the precinct before we head out to my parents."

"Mmh hmm," her grin grew a little wider. "Have some news to share with them? And nice necklace by the way."

"Oh yeah...some...things. And thank you. Nick gave it to me for our work anniversary," her paw reached up and started fiddling with it.

"So what has you two taking a break so early on shift?" asked Nick trying to steer the conversation to other topics.

Nadine's grin disappeared and she tipped her head towards her partner. "Ralph's been a little off all morning. Not exactly sure what it is but it seemed to start last night after...uh...the show." She gestured at the two of them. Judy turned and looked at the wolf who'd stopped staring out the window and was watching them. He tensed as she made eye-contact with him.

 _It's an echo._  
 _What?_  
 _Last night. It's echoing._  
 _Still lost._  
 _That pain Nick felt during your stunt? Ralph's felt it before._  
 _His wife..._  
 _Yes. Last night brought it all back to the surface._  
 _Oh no!_  
 _What are you doing?_  
 _I have to go apologize!_  
 _No, no you don't. You can't fix everything._  
 _That doesn't mean I won't try._  
 _Ther-_  
 _Quiet._

Judy started walking towards where Wolford was sitting leaving the fox and tigress looking after her. The wolf grew increasingly tense as Hopps came closer and Nadine started to head towards them when a paw on her arm stopped her. "Let it play out." She looked at Nick who was still focused on the table. "Just trust me." She opened her mouth to argue and then decided against it, leaning back into the counter.

Neither of them could hear what Judy or Ralph were saying. Judy's ears were down and Ralph's were pinned back. After a few exchanges the bunny reached over and touched the wolf's arm. Ralph shuddered and dropped his head to just look at the table. Judy's ears went up as she kept talking. Ralph's slowly unpinned and perked up as well as he looked up and focused in on her. He nodded. Judy hopped up on the seat next to him and hugged him which he slowly returned.

"What was all that?" Nadine whispered at Nick. "I have absolutely no idea, " he shook his head. "Ralph seems better though." She had to agree; he was almost smiling as Hopps jumped back down next to the table.

"Coffee's up!" startled her and she turned to see her and Ralph's drinks. She picked them up, raised one of them as a goodbye to Nick and started walking over to her partner. Hopps had started walking back over and they met halfway. The bunny stopped her with a paw on her arm and gestured for her to lean over; Nick couldn't make out what she said. Nadine opened her mouth but just nodded instead. Judy patted her on the arm and then skipped the rest of the way back to Nick while Nadine watched.

"So, what was all that with the two of them?"

"Later. Let's get our order and go. We'll have to hurry so we aren't late."

Their order was up so he shrugged and paid, passing her her coffee and muffin. He heard another _Ka-chish_ from the back of his mind but shrugged it off. Judy took her bag so they could both munch their snacks on the rest of the walk as they headed off to the precinct. Neither of them noticed Wolford and Fangmeyer watching them until they left.

* * *

She passed her partner his coffee and sat down at the table across from him, both of them watching the fox and bunny duo walk away until they disappeared around the corner. _He's much more relaxed than when they showed up. Whatever she said must have helped_. She sipped her coffee and eyed the wolf closely.

"I'm better. Really. Not great, but better." He let out a small chuckle as he sipped his own drink. "Those two are something aren't they?"

"They are indeed. So what do you think of them being together? Fox and bunny? I don't think I've ever seen that before." She took another sip.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before responding. "Life's hard. It's even harder alone." He sipped and continued, "Same sex, opposite sex, same species, inter-species...does it really matter? Love comes in all forms. Why should two mammals go through it alone just because it's a little different from what everyone expects?" He swirled his cup and sipped again. "I'm happy for them. They're good mammals." He matched her gaze. "What do you think?"

She leaned back and looked away for a moment. "I was going to say I think they're adorable together. What you said was a lot more eloquent...so let's go with that." She grinned and raised her cup to him.

He laughed and nodded and raised his cup in return. "So, ready to go make the world a better place?" Nadine almost spit her coffee all over him and started choking. Once she cleared her throat she looked at him with one eyebrow arched. He shrugged and went "What?"

"What do you mean what? 'Make the world a better place'? One hug and your starting to talk like her." she smirked.

He open his mouth but shrugged again. "You ready?" as he stood up from the table. She nodded and stood as well leading the way out of the shop with a wave to Jimmy on the way out. As they approached the cruiser she was surprised when he stopped her and passed her the keys. "You drive," he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

She stared at the keys in her hand and then back at him. _He never let's anyone else drive. Not since the accident_. "Uh..uh...Ralph, are you sure? About this?" _Why am I so nervous?_ "I don't mind being the passenger. Honest."

He'd stopped half-way in and stood back up behind the door. "I know you don't. It's time though. For me to start letting go of some things." He started to sit but stood back up. "Plus this way I get to criticize your driving for a change," he winked and finished getting in the cruiser shutting the door.

She tilted her her head and stared at him with half-lidded eyes as she walked over to the driver's side and sat in the cruiser. "Any day now...chop chop." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _This is certainly new_. _What did Hopps say to him_? She shook her head but couldn't hide the thin smile or the chuckle as she started up the cruiser and pulled into traffic. "Okay then partner. Let's 'go save the world'?" He snickered back already eyeing the streets and sidewalks around them.


	17. Love's Impact: Chapter 6

Their muffins were gone long before they reached the precinct. "I'm still hungry," Judy whined.

"Right after the meeting with the chief we can hit a cafe over in the train station; we should have time before the 11:30. They'll have something we can eat."

She sighed, "Yeah - that will have to do until we get to Bunny Burrows. We can make something more at my parents."

They had reached the final corner before the ZPD. The sidewalks had become busier as they approached city center. Nick cleared his throat. "So. With the chief? How do you want to handle it?"

"Let's see what he has to say first. We've always been good at improvising." She smirked at him. "I'm sure we're even better now."

He just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Drop our bags with Ben at the desk?"

"Let's. We're running a little late - we can use that to keep from answering any questions he has as well."

"Agreed."

They paused at the doors to the ZPD taking a breath and nodding at each other before walking in. It turned out to be anti-climatic. Various mammals, as always, were walking around the atrium, and around on the 2nd floor walk ways. Some smiled and waved or nodded, some had a surprised expression and smiled, and so on. Almost everyone essentially went on with their routine after giving them some type of simple, and perhaps in some cases embarrassed, greeting. _Hmm, maybe this won't be such a big deal after all_ , Nick thought to himself. A high-pitched squeal pierced the air. _Except for Ben_ , he added as an afterthought. He felt Judy blushing next to him although she let out a small giggle as they dashed over to the front desk to try to intercept whatever was next.

Ben was standing on his chair leaning up and over the desk. "I am SO sorry I had to text you-"

"It was the Chief Ben-" Nick interrupted before he could get going.  
"and we were already awake-" Judy continued before he could start again.  
"but we are running late-"  
"so if can you watch these bags for us PLEASE-" Judy dragged out the please and combined it with her sad eye look.  
"while we run to the Chief-"  
"that would be wonderful!"

Ben's head had kept turning looking at each of them as they had taken turns speaking. For the first time in a very long time, he was speechless. He just nodded and Nick took both of their bags and set them under the desk in front of his seat.

"We really appreciate it-"  
"and we should have time to talk after."

Judy hopped up on top of the desk and gave him a quick hug. She hopped again, this time forward and sideways with a somersault and full twist right into Nick's arms who had turned, while walking away, to catch her. He continued turning and set her down in stride as they walked away side-by-side. Ben's eyes had tracked her entire move and followed them until they were out of sight. _Oh my_ , was the only thought he was capable of for several minutes.

Nick and Judy had reached the stairs before either of them spoke. "The twist was a nice touch."

"Thank you."

"So...all of that? Another thing to add to our list to discuss?"

"Yep", Judy popped out the 'p'. "And perhaps practice. Would be useful against large suspects."

Nick stopped walking and grabbed her paw to stop her after they topped the stairs. "All this...these changes...they don't worry you or scare you?"

"Nope", with another popped 'p'. He started to ask another question but she stopped him with a finger on the tip of his muzzle. "Whatever this is, I'm in it with you. And that makes it okay." She stood up on her toes and pulled down his head with his tie to kiss him on the nose. He matched her gaze for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Lead on Officer Hopps." She flicked his tie over his muzzle and started down the hall to the chief's door with Nick close behind.

 _We really do need to work on her impulsiveness_  
 _Tell me something I don't know  
Nice responsiveness to those cues to catch her  
I didn't even realize what I was doing  
I know. That's why it worked.  
Add that comment to our list to discuss  
The rabbit/fox list or our list? You foxes and your lists. So organized._

He snorted out loud causing Judy to turn and look at him. He started to explain and then just pointed at his head and shrugged, earning a sliver of grin in response. They'd arrived at the Chief's office and Judy knocked on the door. "Come in" bellowed out from behind it.

* * *

Bogo had not been looking forward to this meeting, and so far it had not gone well. He'd informed them that the mayor was concerned and how she'd instructed him to give them a week off. And about the press and PR being looped in. From there it had gone downhill. Wilde was quoting regulations, something she would normally do, and Hopps was the more aggressive of the pair jumping on his desk at one point before being picked up and set back down in their chair by Wilde.

At the moment they were at an impasse glaring at each other across the desk, the two of them sharing the chair on the other side. He was about to continue when Wilde gestured, tipping his head in a submission move, and then pointed as his own chest...as if requesting permission to speak. Bogo grunted and nodded. Wilde tipped his head again and looked at Hopps who frowned and then nodded.

"Sir you know we've always-", Wilde started.  
"been rather close and sometimes-"  
"finished each others sentences."

Bogo's eyes grew wider as they bounced from one to the other.

"Since last night it's become even stronger-"  
"and it's as if we really do know what-"  
"the other is thinking."

Somewhere along the way he'd started holding his breath.

"There are some other changes that-"  
"we're still trying to figure out as well."

 _What have we done_? he asked himself.

"So the week off really is-"  
"something we appreciate so we can try to-"  
"understand exactly what's happened."

His coat was bristling as well. He hadn't known it could.

"BUT, we insist on meeting with the mayor-"  
"and yourself when we get back."  
"The two of you are planning things-"  
"that affect our personal lives."  
"So we will be involved-"  
"one way or another.", Hopps finished.

They stopped and looked at him with the matching expressions: half-grin and half-smirk. He started breathing again. _What have we done?_ he asked himself for the second time.

 _YOU HAVE BROKEN THE SEAL_  
 _THE END TIMES ARE HERE_  
 _AND...AND...THEY ARE GREY AND RED AND FLUFFY_  
 _SO FLUFFY AND ADORABLE  
YOU ARE ALL DOOMED  
HA HA HA HA_

The chief's eyes had gone wide and his lip was twitching. "Chief?" Nick was a little concerned. He glanced at the rabbit next to him who was looking at the chief with a lot of concern. "Chief? You okay?" she asked.

Bogo giggled. Then he snorted. Both of them leaned back in their chair. Nick whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Carrots...did we just break the Chief?"

Bogo shook his head to clear it and glared at the two of them. "I. Am. Fine." he giggled. "I'm fine." he snorted. "Everything is fine. Anything else officers?" They looked at each other. Nick raised an eyebrow and Judy shrugged back at him. "Well? Is there something else or not? I have a precinct to run and you have a train to catch."

Nick shrugged and took a breath before blurting out "We're engaged, although we haven't had time to pick out a date yet." He and Judy still had their matching smiles and expressions.

The Chief twitched. "Of course. Of course you are. What else would you be?" The chief had spread his arms out while talking and then leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands. _I get to go talk to the mayor again. Maybe I'll get hit by bus crossing the street._ He looked up at the two of them and added "It may not seem it, but I am happy for the two of you. I've always thought you were made for each other." He started thumping his head on his desk before they could respond. _DOOMED_ echoed in his head with each thump.

"Uh chief?"

Thump.

"Chief?"

Thump.

"Well...ah...thank you and...ah...we're going to head out then if we're done here." Judy started getting down from her chair never taking her eyes off the chief.

Thump.

"Yeah we have a train to go catch." Nick added slowly backing away from the chief's desk towards the door.

Thump.

They closed the door quietly behind them. Thump.

* * *

"We should ask Ben to check on the chief later to make sure he's okay." Judy still looked very concerned as they headed down the stairs.

 _That would be a bad idea._  
 _Why?_  
 _Just stop her._  
 _How?_  
 _Fall down the stairs. Strip naked and start singing. Distract her somehow. Whatever it takes_.

He put on his best Nick smile. "Carrots let's just get to the train station. We have our week off. The chief will be fine. He's probably just worried about what the mayor is going to do next. You know he cares about his officers."

"But-" she started while frowning.

"No buts. Trust me on this okay?" he turned up the wattage on his smirk. She looked ready to argue but it ended with a "Fine" as she picked up her pace and they approached the front desk from the hall.

* * *

Bogo sat as his desk, his head still on his desk. His horns had left matching divots as he'd repeatedly thumped. "I need to call the mayor."

Thump.

"I don't want to. But I need to."

Thump.

"Again." He was too tired to thump again. "Those two will be the death of me."

He sat up and picked up the handset as he began dialing.

* * *

The train station was just across the city center and park. They had picked up their bags from Ben who seemed subdued. He perked up a bit towards the end when they promised he'd be the first ones they sent photos too from the trip. After entering the stations they picked one of the basic coffee shops and had quickly ordered breakfast. Nick had ordered yet another coffee while Judy was sipping her water as they waited for their food.

"So...Wolford and Fangmeyer? What was that this morning?"

She sighed. "It was my fault."

"What? What was?"

"Wolford. I had to apologize. I had to try and fix what I'd done." Nick suppressed a shudder at the word 'fix'.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You know his wife died a few years ago, right?"

"I've...heard about it. Auto accident. He survived; she didn't."

She nodded. "Last night...what we did. What **I** did. You thought you were going to lose me."

"I...", and just nodded his voice trailing off.

"Wolford knew how you were feeling. He'd felt it before. Seeing you, seeing how you were reacting - it brought it all back for him."

"Damn."

She took a deep breath. "I knew something was wrong when we saw him this morning. I knew it was what I'd done."

"What did you say to him?"

"Not much. I just told him I was sorry and that things would be okay. That it was time. I asked Nadine to take care of her partner and keep an eye on him."

"Well he certainly seemed in a better mood after you talked to him. He was even smiling. Whatever you said must have helped." Her face brightened at his words and she went back to focusing on her meal. Nick kept a smile on his face as he wondered _What did she actually do to them?_

 _There's more to this._  
 _What?_  
 _There's a consequence._  
 _For who?_  
 _Later._

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed back out into the station. While it was busy as always, the late-morning train heading out of Zootopia wasn't that full. After buying tickets and checking their bags they found a mostly empty car and settled in on one of the benches. A wolf was sitting across from them reading today's paper and a few other mammals were scattered throughout. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and they were on their way. Judy was typing away on her phone. "I'm letting my parents know we've left."

"Did they ask why we're coming on such short notice?"

"I just told them we had a few extra days off and decided to come visit. It's been a while since we've been down so we missed them."

"Nothing else?"

"It should be in person. You know how much they worry."

"And I'm a fox."

"We've visited more than once and mom stopped trying to set me up on blind dates months ago. I don't think they'll be all that surprised. And you're **my** fox. Don't forget it."

 _Her mom is going to be a challenge, more than her dad._  
 _I know._  
 _She's going to need your support._  
 _She has it._  
 _Not like this morning; not claws._  
 _Right. I know._  
 _Just pure support, lending her your strength._  
 _Yeah. I know._  
 _Like a tree. Standing against the wind..._  
 _Uh..._  
 _Against the raging storm..._  
 _Really?_  
 _Bending, but never breaking..._  
 _Oh come on!_  
 _...giving shelter-_  
 _I GOT IT!_  
 _[snicker]_

"Fluff?"

"Hmm?" she was still typing away on her phone.

"This morning has made me realize how annoying I can be at times. Thank you for not murdering me at some point in the last year."

"I'm glad you finally understand." She reached up and patted his muzzle without ever looking away from her phone and continued to type one-pawed.

Nick frowned and made a half whimper/half growl sound; that earned him another muzzle pat. The wolf sitting across the car snickered and then snickered even louder at the glare from the fox. With a toothy grin he made a whipping motion with one paw. _See? Ka-chich!_ He let out a softer half whimper/growl which was ignored by those around him and sulked silently.

After a few more minutes of typing Judy put her phone away and stretched while yawning. She rubbed her head against his shoulder before leaning over and using his lap as a pillow, the rest of her body stretched out on the bench. She let out a mumbled "I'm going to nap for a bit" as her ears draped down over her eyes to block out light.

He was still processing, still in a bit of shock, over the last day himself so he couldn't blame her for sleeping. Right now it was still elusive for him though.

 _So. This morning with Ralph and Nadine._  
 _Oh? Is this a good time now?_  
 _What?_  
 _Are we done mocking and setting me up for ridicule?_  
 _Never. Stop sulking. It's unbecoming an adult._  
 _Hmmpt._

Judy's breathing had already slowed. _How does she fall asleep in minutes?_

 _Do you want the short version or the long version?  
It's already been a long day. Let's go short.  
50/50 chance they end up dating._

Nick almost leaped out of his seat before remembering Judy was laying on him. She stirred and he stroked her side until she settled back into a deeper sleep.

 _You wanted the short version. That's it.  
I think you need to give a wee bit more detail._

He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes while calming his breathing. _  
_

 _Do you really think the scam with Bellwether worked just because of your rabbit? That all of those events were just her?_  
 _What? So I nudge too?_  
 _I didn't say that. Even before last night you two connected. From Manchas on. You know that._  
 _Okay. I'll agree...something happened then. And on the tram._  
 _What were you thinking when you were down in that pit?_  
 _Uh._  
 _Let me remind you. "Please let this work. Please let this work."_  
 _Well, duh. Sure. Even if it was my plan it was nuts._  
 _You were completely focused on your bunny and what would happen if it **didn't** work._  
 _If it didn't she was-_  
 _Doesn't matter. You were focused on her and the plan. She was focused on what would happen to you and the plan._  
 _And?_  
 _Think of it as an amplifier._  
 _What?_  
 _Her nudges. You, your presence/focus. It amplifies it. Refines it._  
 _..._  
 _That's why the plan worked. It wouldn't have for anyone else. Bellwether would have checked the gun and found the blueberries._

A pair of deer walked down from the observation deck and eyed them before looking at each other, whispering, and walking to the far end of the car to find a seat. He ignored them but could feel them continuing to glance at him now and then.

 _All of that was before last night. Before you were even more tightly connected. And bonded.  
_...  
 _Right now she's still working through the changes from that stronger connection._  
 _If she's more emotional...she has less...control?_  
 _Correct. And the bond makes her stronger. And the bond also makes your amplification even stronger._  
 _That's...that's...alarming._  
 _I'd use something a little more colorful, but sure. "Alarming."_  
 _And if it's stronger now and she's not fully in control...and she wants to "help" someone she feels she caused pain..._  
 _You two changed the course of Zootopia **before** you were fully bonded._  
 _Oh no._  
 _Oh yes. On an emotional level? She just whacked them with a baseball bat._  
 _What? I didn't know what she was doing! I couldn't have amplified or whatever. It. Her. The thing she does._  
 _I know. It's a good thing too. If you had then it would have been more like a sledgehammer._

The train's motion and vibration was having a calming effect; almost soothing.

 _So - the net-net is it's probably 50/50 if they start dating._  
 _What?! She...we? Just made two mammals fall in love? Are you kidding me?_  
 _Be serious. You can't just make mammals fall in love instantly._  
 _But y-_  
 _You can, though, create an opportunity. A possibility. What happens is up to them._  
 _Ralph's whole mood changed after she talked to him. Nadine seemed a little stunned._  
 _Good observation. Ralph was probably already thinking it was time to let go. And he's her partner. She was worried about him at the counter. You saw it._  
 _Ralph and Nadine? A couple? That can't be._  
 _Why? Because they're two different species? It didn't stop the two of you. And you did it on your own._

He covered his face with his free paw and shook his head.

 _You know the two of you are special. Even individually. Together much more so.  
She really doesn't know she can do this nudge thing?  
Nope. Not yet anyway.  
What about her you?  
Her what?  
Her...voice...instinct...messenger...whatever you are.  
Her me knows.  
So then how doesn't she know?  
You think we don't keep secrets?  
WHAT?_

He had to catch himself again to keep from disturbing the bunny sleeping on him. He looked out the window across from him without really seeing the passing scenery.

 _Instincts exist to protect you. As part of that our job is to keep you safe.  
_ _By keeping things from us?  
_ _If that's what it takes - then yes.  
_ _How am I supposed to trust you?  
_ _Are you still alive?  
_ _What?  
_ _With all the times you should have been killed, you're still here.  
_ _So I should trust you since I'm not dead yet?  
_ _Your life is completely turned around and now actually has meaning.  
_ _That's a little harsh.  
_ _Truth hurts. You have a mate who completely and utterly adores you and understands you better than anyone else ever could.  
_ _...  
_ _So I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job thank you very much.  
_ _Yeah I guess.  
_ _Plus the whole helping you dodge her swing at your-  
_ _O_ _kay! Okay! Fine.  
_ _[snicker]_

He looked down at the rabbit burrowed against him. She'd rolled over while he was thinking and buried her face into his stomach curling up against him. At some point his tail had wrapped around and over her like a blanket without him noticing. His arm was draped over her hip and tucked under his tail.

He saw the wolf across the car looking at them again. The slightest grin showed on his muzzle. As Nick made eye contact the wolf tilted his head slightly and tipped his muzzle down in a small nod. Nick opened his mouth to respond but looked down at his rabbit and then back at the wolf returning the gesture with his own slight nod.

The wolf went back to reading his newspaper and Nick carefully, so as not to wake Judy, slipped out his phone and set an alarm in case he dozed off. The train ride was a few hours and he didn't want them to sleep through the Bunny Burrow stop. It wasn't long until he'd leaned back into the bench again and dozed off after mulling over the last 24 or so hours for a few minutes before mentally shrugging.

* * *

 _Well all that went well don't you think?_

 _Sure. The chief has a breakdown, Ben went almost comatose, and wolves and tigers living together. Your everyday mass hysteria._

 _Pfft. Stop exaggerating._

 _Can we **please** try to tone down the trail of destruction we're starting to leave through the city?_

 _Everything is fine. And if a fox and bunny are together then there's nothing wrong with a wolf and tiger._

 _Just kill me._

 _Don't even joke about that. She can't handle the thought of them not being together._

 _I know, I know. Neither one of them are easy to handle. Just please, please try to tone down the spontaneity, okay?_

 _But that's what you love so much about us!_

 _[grumble]_

 _So...on to more important topics. Her mother. I have a plan._

 _Oh goodie. I'm trembling with excitement. Or is it fear?_

 _Don't make me come over there and smack you._

 _Wait. You could do that?_

 _I'll find a way._


	18. Love's Impact: Chapter 7

**[AN - I'm trying to keep updates back on a weekly cadence. I recently picked up a Brydge keyboard for my iPad so that should help; it gives me a real option vs. sitting at my computer for even more hours. I may have more typos than usual since the keyboard is smaller than a standard one - so apologies in advance.]**

* * *

He wasn't certain how long he had been dozing; he just knew it wasn't long enough. He felt some mammal approaching and started the laborious process to open his eyes.

 _Just sit and watch what happens._  
 _Huh?_  
 _One of those deer who had been eyeing you is wandering over._  
 _Wonderful._  
 _Trust me. Just watch. You'll learn something.  
Is it safe?  
It should be. You have an idea of what it means to say she's your bunny.  
You mean last night and...uh...angry bunny?  
Yes. This will be another example. You still don't completely understand._

Nick opened his eyes and saw that the stag had stopped in front of them; Nick felt disgust and disapproval radiating off of him. He saw the stag's mouth opening but the words weren't clear.

 _I'm...filtering; for lack of a better term._  
 _Why?_  
 _It's everything you'd expect from a specist and prejudiced mammal. That's not what you need to notice._

Nick's stare and lack of response seemed to only anger him further. He started jabbing a hoof towards him while he spoke, getting closer with each jab.

A gray paw flashed upwards and grabbed the deer's wrist in a police hold - and twisted. The deer bleated in pain and surprise while he fell to his knees in front of them as Nick realized his lap was...growling.

 _"Don't"_ hissed from Judy as she sat up, increasing the pressure on the deer's wrist forcing his head and upper body further down. Her ears were fully back and her eyes dilated as she focused on the threat to her mate. The deer was looking up at her with eyes wide in fear and Nick long forgotten. Across the car the newspaper dipped as the wolf peered over the top.

 _I'm surprised he hasn't stained his pants. You can smell how terrified he is._  
 _I'm surprised I haven't!_  
 _Emergency clench. You're all good. I got your back...uh...butt._

" _Touch_ " came out as a snarl as Judy was sitting up on the edge of the bench her face dipping closer to the deer's. Nick felt his ears go back and noticed the same reaction from the wolf who was still peering over the top of his paper while pressing himself deeper into his seat.

 _She's absolutely terrifying when she's not really in control._  
 _It's like her world is threatened and she's going to destroy that threat._  
 _Yes. But it's a reaction. Not a choice._

" _My_ " added curling lips and a chitter on top of the growling. Given her teeth structure and lack of a muzzle this would normally becute; the sounds emanating from the bunny made her anything but at the moment. She had pushed off the bench and was now standing next to the deer. The pressure on his wrist had him pressing the side of his face into the floor.

 _See? Almost like a vixen protecting her cubs. Instinctual._  
 _This is Angry Bunny Mark II. She looks like she's going to eat him._  
 _Well, she was woken up from a nap due to a "threat" to her mate and she's hungry. Makes her cranky._

" _Fox_." Judy had leaned closer until she was almost nose to nose with the now hyperventilating deer. Her nose had started twitching wildly. The wolf across from them still looked intimidated by the much smaller bunny although the thinnest sliver a smile showed through.

 _Now you might want to do something.  
I really don't want to have that level of anger directed at me._  
 _You could throw a Snickers bar at her. And then run. You know...a distraction.  
That...can be the backup plan.  
So what are you going to do?  
Take care of my bunny.  
Now you understand.  
I think I do._

Nick noticed the other deer, a doe, heading towards them, _Probably his mate_. He stood up and pulled his badge out of his back pocket to have ready.

"Officer Hopps! I trust you have the suspect secured?" His tail brushed against the back of her legs.

There was a short delay, a few seconds at most, and then the growling ended. The deer on the floor of the cab looked at the bunny over him and then back at Nick. "Officer?" he choked out as the bunny continued to glare at him.

"Yes. I'm Officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD and this is my partner, Officer Judy Hopps." Nick held his badge in the direction of the approaching doe while starting at the deer on the floor. Whatever the doe had been going to say was lost as her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hooves. Nick saw the wolf across from them relax and begin smiling.

"You know, the two officers who broke the missing mammal case, and arrested the mayor...and then broke the savage predator case, and then arrested another mayor. Or if you aren't familiar with those cases you may recognize my partner from the various press conferences she's held with the current mayor." He paused and put on a thoughtful expression. "We haven't arrested that mayor yet, but never say never."

"You're...you're police officers?" the doe stuttered out.

Nick turned to her and saw that most of the mammals from the other end of the car, a mixture of species, had followed her attracted by the commotion. "That's correct ma'am. Which means your friend, partner, or whatever down there on the floor could now be arrested for threatening a police officer as well as attempted battery on an officer when he went to strike me. All of which would be captured on the security cameras in these cars," he added gesturing to the corner ceilings at each end of the carriage; the doe's head and eyes followed his gesture - the stag's head was still more or less pressed into the floor; Judy had not released her hold.

"Of course, since this action was motivated by specism and prejudice, which we also have recorded," he flashed his carrot pen at her, "that would elevate this entire incident to the level of a hate crime." The doe and the stag gasped. The wolf chuckled. The collection of other mammals had their own reactions as they whispered amongst themselves.

"Officer Hopps? Would you please release the suspect?" Judy glared at him and reluctantly released her wrist hold; her ears continued to be down and back. The stag slowly stood and went to stand next to the doe while flexing his wrist. She reached out and put an arm on his however he shook it off. Judy had crossed her arms and her foot began tapping.

Nick cleared his throat, getting the pair's attention. "Now, we have two options. We can arrest you and we can all get off at the next station and arrange transportation to a local precinct where my partner and I can begin on all of the paperwork associated with this event, the requests to pull security camera footage, and so on. I, however, hate paperwork...and that will be a lot of paperwork." He paused for a moment and looked over at Judy before returning his gaze to the deer.

"However today is supposed to be the first day of our vacation, and who wants to spend hours and hours working on paperwork when their on vacation? I mean, do you want to spend the next who knows how many hours in a holding cell while all this is worked out and then wait for bail to be posted or transport back to Zootopia?" The stag had flushed while Nick was talking and quickly shook his head. The doe started to say something however she was shushed by her partner.

Nick nodded. "I didn't think you would. So, since none of us want to spend our time that way it brings us to option two."

Nick's face hardened and the glare of a true predator emerged. "The two of you move to another car on the train and make certain we don't hear from you or hear of you harassing any other mammals on the rest of this trip. Understood?"

The stag took a step back before he nodded. The doe tried to speak; this time her partner clamped his hoof over her muzzle to quiet her. "Thank you officers."

Nick nodded. He heard Judy breathe in sharply; he turned to her and after a second of eye contact she frowned but also nodded.

The two deer turned and started walking away, the other mammals giving them space to pass through. After a short distance they stopped and the stag turned back as if to say something. "Don't." The ice in Judy's voice stopped him. "Don't apologize," she added as she took a few steps in front of Nick. "You aren't apologizing because you're sorry for what you did to two mammals who you'd never met and who hadn't even spoken to you. You're apologizing because you picked the wrong two mammals to harass and threaten." Nick put a paw on her shoulder and she shuddered before continuing, "Just. Go."

The stag looked down at the floor before turning and walking off. The doe started whispering something to him; he kept shaking his head as they headed out of the car.

Nick was about to tell the other mammals to disperse when the wolf across from them interrupted his thoughts.

"Officers. Well done."

"We're just doing our jobs, sir."

"You still handled it well."

A smattering of applause went through the other mammals who had been watching and listening. _Hmmpt; I'd have expected more prejudice out here,_ he thought. Judy blushed and stepped back behind Nick. He took a step to the side and gestured with his hands towards her as if to say "It's all her." She blushed even brighter when the wolf and other mammals clapped louder for a moment - and then punched Nick in the arm, glared at him, and pointed at the bench. He let out a whimper and rubbed his arm as he sat back down. Most of the mammals started chuckling as they slowly wandered back to their seats.

 _She packs a punch doesn't she?_  
 _Yowch. Can't you tell when she's going to do that?_  
 _Of course I can._  
 _What? Why don't you warn me? Like this morning?_  
 _Cause it's funny. A fox being beat up by a rabbit? The irony is precious._

"What was that for?" he was still rubbing his arm.

"Embarrassing me in front of everyone."

He grunted and sat back against the bench; he knew better than to argue.

"I'm hungry again. I'm going to go check the snack bar in the dining car to see if they have anything small. Want something?" Nick shook his head and kept rubbing his arm. She hopped up on to the bench next to him and gave him a quick hug. "Sorry for hitting you. You didn't deserve that," she whispered to him. He tilted his muzzle down to hug the top of her head back. She leaned back and looked straight in his eyes. "Thank you for what you did - with those deer. I really wasn't thinking about what I was doing." She hugged him again before he hopped down and headed out of the car. Thankfully, it was in the opposite direction the deer had exited moments ago.

"Is she always like that?" Nick turned back towards the wolf who was staring at the end of the car where Judy had left in search of a snack.

"Judy has always been extremely focused and dedicated."

The wolf snorted. "That's an excellent non-answer."

Nick shrugged.

"You know what I mean. Switching from absolute terrifying to c-"

Nick interrupted him mid sentence. "Just a safety tip. Don't let her hear you call her the "c" word Or anything close to it." He ran his paws over his face and sat forward.

"Does she have any sisters?", the wolf was still staring down the car where Judy had walked.

"Judy? Oh probably 150 or so." The wolf raised his eyebrows.

"Are they all like her?"

For a moment Nick imagined a world with a small army of bunnies...Judy's sisters...all of them like her. He shuddered and swallowed, "God I hope not." The wolf snorted and started laughing. "I mean. Think about it. One of them changed Zootopia. A small army of them?" Nick shuddered again. "We'd be doomed."

The wolf shook his head and returned to reading his paper. About 5 or so minutes later Judy opened the door and re-entered the car carrying what looked like a small salad. Nick's nose twitched as he smelled...shrimp?

"I thought you were getting yourself something?" he asked as she sat next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

"I did."

"That has-"

"I know. It smelled good."

"You don't-"

"I do now. It was this or venison." Multiple snorts shot out from behind the newspaper which had started shaking as the wolf tried to laugh silently. Nick just hunched down in his seat while Judy devoured her salad.

* * *

The rest of the trip was mercifully, to Nick anyway, uneventful. Judy fell asleep leaning against him. The deer never resurfaced. The wolf had left the train a few stops before Bunny Burrows with a small wave and a silently mouthed "Good luck". Judy awoke just before his alarm sounded and texted her parents letting them know they had almost arrived. They disembarked at the Bunny Burrows stop and quickly picked up their bags before heading down to the road in front of the station. After about 10 more minutes they saw the family truck approaching.

"Um...Judy."

"Hmm?"

"It looks like your mom came to pick us up. By herself."

"I'm surprised she didn't send one of my brothers or sisters."

"Are you sure she doesn't know about us?"

Judy snorted. "At this point I don't think anything could surprise me." The truck pulled to a stop near them and Bonnie walked around the front towards them. She stopped a few feet away and looked back and forth between them before her eyes narrowed and she focused on her daughter.

"Judy."

"Mom."

Bonnie put her arms on her hips; Judy did the same. Nick kept flicking his eyes between the two of them. _Why does it feel like the temperature just dropped?_

"Judith." Her tone had sharpened and there was more force behind her voice.

"Mother." Judy matched her mother's tone and began tapping her foot.

"Judith Laverne Hopps." Nick's ears went back and he swallowed. His tail had wrapped around Judy without either of them realizing it.

Before Judy could respond Nick put his hand on her shoulder, he could feel her energy building - especially after what had happened on the train. _We really don't need to see Angry Bunny Mark III,_ he thought.

Bonnie's face went white and she let out a gasp bringing both of her paws to her mouth. Nick and Judy froze as Bonnie's eyes snapped back and forth between them. She closed her eyes and shook her head a few times before letting out a heavy sigh and a shudder. Then she darted forward and wrapped her arms around the two of them in a hug.

 _I'd hoped...but somehow I knew you'd never settle Judy._

 _Welcome to the family Nick._

Bonnie let go of them and backed away a few steps. Her paws went back to her mouth and her eyes sparkled as she looked at them; near tears yet...she seemed...happy(?) with a lot of concern (?) in the mix.

Nick and Judy were still frozen in place, in shock. Their eyes wide, heads titled slightly to the side, and mouths hanging open. Judy was struggling to make sense of what seemed to have just happened; yet another thing to add to the list she and her fox needed to discuss.

 _I told you it would make more sense at the burrow._  
 _My mom...she...I...we felt..._  
 _Yes. Remember right after the talent show so long ago? What she said?_  
 _She said...she..."We settled. We settled **hard**."_  
 _Right. She said We but was was talking about herself. You chose a different path. Never settling.  
So she's? We're both?  
Where do you think you got your drive, steel will, and everything else from?  
How'd she know to come alone to the station?  
She's your mother. That's a different type of connection, but it still is one. Especially with you._

While Judy tried to process what had just happened Nick was having his own internal struggle.

 _So that's where your bunny gets it from._  
 _Rhhjvtsnvl kloot tuunip!_  
 _Uh...you okay there buddy?_  
 _Snittipaopa!  
_


	19. Love's impact: Chapter 8

**[AN Apologies for the extended delay on this chapter. Life events (becoming an uncle earlier than expected which resulted in an unexpected family trip - mother and nephew are doing fine after an unscheduled surgery, multiple projects at work, holiday planning, and general sleep deprivation from all of the above) combined with reworking the outlines for the rest of the chapters in this segment all contributed.** **It is fascinating to me how much a story will "evolve" as you work on it.**

 **On a more positive note - thank you to all the readers for taking us past 100 favorites and just under 25000 views. I'm honored and humbled.**

 **On with our story...]**

* * *

Judy was staring at her mom. Nick was just...staring. Not at anything in particular.

 _Seriously now. Are you okay?_  
 _Gurdnik jarzt._  
 _That's a big noooo. Maybe you should sit down for a bit?_  
 _Pliff._

Nick fell backwards and landed on his rump - his arms were supported by their luggage which also hit the ground.

The sudden motion snapped Judy out of her daze, "Nick?" she turned and looked at him. He let go of the suitcases and fell backwards, laying on the ground looking straight up at the sky. "Nick!" Judy shoved one of the suitcases aside and knelt next to him gently shaking him and patting his muzzle. Bonnie moved the other out of the way and knelt on his other side. "Nick?" Judy's voice was starting to have a hint of panic in it. _What did she do to him?_ She raised her eyes to her mother and didn't feel her fur bristling.

 _"What did you do to him?"_ came out as a low snarl. Her ears were pinned back and her lips were twitching showing her teeth. Bonnie was speechless.

 _They are bonded. Tightly._  
 _She's...she's acting like a predator._  
 _Yes. You know it's always been there._  
 _It's frightening to see it._  
 _It's recent and still growing. She's still not fully aware or in control._  
 _So Nick passing out. Then it's like a kit who's overwhelmed._  
 _Probably. It looks like a lot has happened in the last day or so. This is all fresh._

Judy leaned further over Nick, "protecting" him, and opened her mouth...but said nothing.

 _STOP. NOW._  
 _Nick-_  
 _SHE IS YOUR MOTHER._  
 _She-_  
 _She didn't do anything. Nick is just overwhelmed. Control yourself._

She leaned back and brought both paws to her mouth. "Mom? I'm sorry. I don't...what's happening?" she fought back tears.

Bonnie reached over and held on to one of her arms. "Shh. It's okay. We'll discuss it at the house. First let's get Nick into the truck, okay?" Judy nodded, gulping in air a few times. Bonnie let go and started leaning over Nick looking at him. "Lift up his head a little for me." Judy looked confused but moved around until she was above Nick's head and raised it a few inches off the ground. "Remember when the kits would get over-excited or overwhelmed when there was a lot going on? This is just like that."

"He froze? But...he's not a bunny."

Bonnie looked up from Nick to her daughter. "Just a few seconds ago you were snarling and baring your teeth." She looked back down at Nick. "The bond the two of you have works both ways."

"But-"

"Judy. Not in public. Trust me. Please." She looked back at her daughter who nodded again, still blinking away some tears.

"Good. Now...you remember how we calmed those kits down when it happened to them?" Bonnie leaned over further and started stroking Nick's ears from base to tip repeatedly. As the fourth stroke ended Nick's ears twitched; Bonnie continued her motions.

 _You waking back up there?_  
 _Mmh. Feels good._  
 _Oh, your ears?_  
 _Yessss..._  
 _About that...yeah...it's your mother-in-law._  
 _What?_  
 _It's a bunny thing. Just roll with it._  
 _Sure...why not.  
Also...uh...don't...uh...move your muzzle at all.  
Why?  
It's...um...in her bosom._

Nick opened his eyes and saw he was indeed nose-to-bosom with Bonnie...who was stretched over him stroking his ears. He blinked a few times and found that didn't change the situation. "Well...this is quite a welcome. We should stop at the hug next time. Carrots is a little possessive."

Bonnie pulled backwards and blushed. Judy hissed "Nick" and let go of his head which fell against the ground with a smack. "Oww. Fox abuse! I'm being oppressed!"

Bonnie shook her head and covered a laugh with one paw. Judy smacked his chest and was about to continue when a paw from her mother stopped her. "Not here. We're already attracting a lot of attention," she whispered as she gestured with her head at the few onlookers that had gathered. "Judy - help me get him up and then grab the bags. I'll help Nick to the truck."

The two of them helped the still shaky fox stand. "I can-" Nick started before he was hushed by both of the does. Bonnie had a grip on one of his arms and the other was wrapped around his waist as she led him to the truck. Her grip was surprisingly strong. _Hmm, another thing Judy must get from her_.

Although she wasn't showing it, Bonnie was also working through everything that happened since they arrived.

 _Their bond is real. He's as strong as she is, just different._  
 _You seem certain of that._  
 _Yes. He's not Cal-_  
 _Do NOT mention his name.  
_

Judy tossed their bags into the back of the truck while Bonnie helped Nick into the passenger seat. "Judy - go ahead and sit in the middle-" Bonnie started before realizing Judy had climbed into the passenger seat and was sitting in Nick's lap - her head tucked under his muzzle and his arms and tail already wrapped around her. Bonnie pursed her lips and almost called them out on it but part of her knew it would be of no use. She sighed and got in the driver's seat. She started the truck up and headed back to the farm.

After a few minutes of driving she cleared her throat to get their attention. "So...I take it the two of you are already...mated?" Nick felt Judy's whole body flush on top of his own body's reaction. "Uh..." they both started.

"I'm not trying to pry. Judy - you asked me what was happening. I'm guessing that wasn't the first time you've...you've...snarled and bared teeth at someone?" Judy pressed herself deeper into Nick's chest. Nick gasped "You snarled at your mom? Seriously Carrots?" She leaned forward to turn and look up at him. "You...you passed out! Right after she hugged us...and...stuff. You weren't responding! I panicked!" She plopped back against his chest before mumbling "At least I stopped myself this time." One of her paws was playing with her necklace.

"This time? How many..." Bonnie stopped and sniffed "...and why do I smell shrimp?" Judy's eyes widened and she tried to hide in Nick's shirt.

"Judith!" the truck swerved a bit as she tried to look at Judy and watch the road.

"Fine! It's happened four or five times in the last day or so. And yes...I was hungry on the train and got a salad...with shrimp," she mumbled the last two words. "It was that or venison" Nick added. The truck swerved onto the shoulder giving everyone a few solid shakes before returning to the road.

"Ven...venison?!"

"Yeah. Long story. Don't ask." Nick turned and looked out the window.

The drive continued in silence for several minutes.

Judy broke it with a very softly spoken "last night."

"Last night?" Bonnie thought she knew what Judy meant; it was just hard to believe.

Judy let out a long sigh. "Last night. We...mated for the first time." She wondered if she could fit inside Nick's shirt to hide.

 _Heh heh. So he's not the only one who likes to burrow?_  
 _SO NOT HELPING!_  
 _You're doing fine. Really._

The truck fell into silence again as Bonnie focused on the road.

 _You knew this. Why are you so surprised._  
 _Less than a day?_  
 _They started bonding long ago. You felt it on his first visit here._  
 _It's just...I'm scared for her._  
 _Nick is not Caleb._  
 _I know._  
 _No you don't. This is real. She didn't-_  
 _Stop._  
 _You need to accept this._ _He loves her all on his own._  
 _..._  
 _She didn't make him fall in love with her._

She shuddered and shook her head keeping her eyes focused on the road. "Mom?"

"It's okay sweetie. Just some old memories." Nick felt there was something more to it but said nothing. _Good choice_ , part of him added.

"I can't really explain what's happening but I'll try to help. You've heard of soul-mates? How mammals are destined for each other? The bond you two have is even rarer and stronger. You know how couples who are close often start rubbing off on each other? Using some of the same phrases, or mannerisms? For the two of you it goes much deeper than that."

"You mean...I'm...we're...that makes no sense." Judy said and looked up at Nick; he shrugged.

"Judy - even before last night, if Nick was in danger or he was threatened you'd get protective and aggressive wouldn't you? I don't mean upset - I mean aggressive...like a predator would. The reaction is still there and it's even stronger now. After last night it's become very, well, fox-like - snarling, growling, and baring your teeth. You'll need to get better at controlling it."

"It's no different then Nick freezing like he did...like a bunny when they are overwhelmed. You both know that Nick is the more cautious of the two of you - he tries to keep you from charging into things and putting yourself in danger. Doesn't that sound more like prey?"

Judy fell silent; what her mom said was quite close to some of what she had been thinking herself. She wondered what Nick thought of it...and then wondered why she couldn't feel Nick. Nick was carefully and deliberately wondering about something completely different.

"Who was he?" Nick asked.

"Who was who?"

"Earlier, whoever you were thinking of...it's not Stu."

Bonnie hit the brakes hard and pulled the truck off the road. Even before she turned to him he knew her eyes would be fully, or almost fully, dilated. He felt Judy tense and heard growling...from both of them.

 _So...new rule for you._  
 _This is the second time in just a few hours my lap is growling._  
 _DO NOT TAUNT THE MOM UNIT._  
 _That's probably good advice._  
 _You are in a very small truck with two bunnies who are growling and giving off near savage vibes._  
 _This probably says something about my life choices._

He started stroking the back of Judy's head down to her neck. "Carrots...it's okay. I was out of line." The growling stopped although she was still tense.

He turned to face the other agitated rabbit. "Mrs. Hopps - I'm sorry. The last 24 hours have been a bit overwhelming and I'm a little off...just like Judy." He dipped his head and lowered his eyes. She continued staring at him as her eyes slowly returned to normal.

 _I told you. He's different._  
 _How does he know?_  
 _He grew up on the streets. Hustling to survive._  
 _So it honed his instincts._  
 _Probably. That plus how compassionate he is forms the basis._  
 _Compassionate? Nick?_  
 _Extremely. It's why the kits love him. You and Judy are quite ruthless by comparison._  
 _We are not!_  
 _Who blackmailed whom? And who defended whom to the chief?_  
 _Judy cares a lot about other mammals!_  
 _She does. And once she gets her mind set on something she'll do whatever it takes. So will you. One doesn't exclude the other._

They matched gazes for a moment longer; Judy thought about jumping in but stayed silent. Bonnie nodded and then slowly pulled back on the road; they were almost to the farm.

Judy was about to ask who Nick was talking about but he interrupted. "It's already been a long and emotional day and we're almost there. Should we hold off any more discussions until later tonight when we've all recovered a bit?"

Bonnie nodded. "Good idea. Of course we'll have to talk to Stu about the two of you and how things have changed."

Judy gulped. "How...how do you think he'll react?"

"Oh you know your father. He'll have some concerns but he'll come around." She looked over at the two of them as they turned into the driveway. "I'll make sure of it."

Nick couldn't hold in his snicker. _That's a whole different kind of Ka-chich. The bad kind._ That thought certainly ended it though _._


	20. Love's Impact: Chapter 9

**[AN - Thank you all again for the continued reviews and comments/suggestions. I try to respond directly but I know I miss some here and there - so consider this your general call out. =D**

 **A few folks caught the obvious Monty Python reference. I'll throw in some more subtle ones over the next few chapters - they might be movies, video games, books, etc.]**

* * *

They made it to one of the smaller side kitchens, Nick setting the bags next to the kitchen table, before the fluffle found them.

"JUDY!" echoed through the room before they swarmed her hugging and kissing. Questions were shouted with no time to respond before the next.

"How long are you staying?"  
"Catch any new bad guys?"  
"Is it scary to be on the news?"

Stu walked in through the side door as Nick was bracing for his turn with the fluffle; it had become a ritual on every visit.

One kit's question changed that ritual.

"Why do you smell like Nick?" Judy's eyes widened; she looked from Nick to her mom to her father and then back to Nick. The fluffle carried on its own discussion.

"She smells like Nick?"  
"Smell her!"  
"She does! She does!"  
"Does this mean Nick's going to be our uncle?"

Before she could answer the fluffle turned as one and looked at Nick.

 _Okay...nothing creepy about a few dozen bunnies turning and staring at you. Silently._  
 _Is it too late to run?  
Brace for impact!_

 _"_ NICK!" the fluffle charged and like Judy, he was swarmed. Unlike Judy there weren't any questions. There was a lot of sniffing and nuzzling. Everywhere.

"Does he?"  
"He does!"  
"He smells like Judy!"

Judy had both paws over her mouth trying not to laugh. Stu looked confused. Bonnie covered her eyes with a paw and shook her head.

Nick felt like a tree - a tree with lots of fluffy...moving...leaves as the fluffle climbed all over him. Suddenly it ended and the fluffle was circling around both of them chanting "Uncle Nick! When will they get married?" and half a dozen variations.

Judy's ears had turned bright red from embarrassment. Stu was starting to look more angry than confused. Bonnie had had enough.

"THAT'S IT. EVERYONE! OUT! NOW!" Bonnie yelled. The fluffle quieted down immediately and scampered through the door heading deeper into the burrow. Stu grumbled and started heading to the side door to go outside. "Not you Stu! Get back over here. Your daughter has some news." Stu kept grumbling and Nick could just hear him muttering "Well you said everybody," as he walked back over. Nick kept a smirk glued on his face.

 _Geez. So that's how she keeps order._  
 _She has no qualms about nudging them...her kits...Stu..._  
 _None. Bunnies are supposed to be nice and cute and fluffy._  
 _I'd rather have Mr. Big angry at me._  
 _Judy going after that deer. Her mom doing this. These female bunnies are cutthroat._  
 _That's not a something you hear everyday._  
 _Or ever._

The room was silent until Stu cleared his throat. "So...someone want to tell me what's going on? What was all that? Judy and Nick? Married? Uncle Nick?" His voice rose as he continued.

Judy and Nick looked at each other trying to decide who should speak. Bonnie decided on her own.

"Stu, they're life-mates and engaged." Everyone's gaze snapped to Bonnie. _How did she...we didn't tell her_...went through Nick and Judy's thoughts. Stu's thoughts were less organized.

Stu paused and slowly turned to his wife. "Uh...What?"

"You heard me."

He slowly looked around the room moving from his wife, to his daughter, and to his...son-in-law? The red in Judy's ears had started moving down the rest of her body. Nick's ears were back and he gave a small wave with his paw as Stu focused on him.

"You're okay with this?" He'd turned back to Bonnie, his voice rising further.

"Yes. And so are you." She matched his look and tone. That seemed to shake his confidence. He looked around the room again.

"I am?" he asked uncertainly.

"He is?" Judy and Nick asked together.

"You are." Bonnie's tone left little room for disagreement.

"I...I...I'm not completely sure about this." Stu's voice sounded much weaker than it had a moment ago.

"You will be." Bonnie's voice was even more firm.

"I will?"

Bonnie let out a loud sigh. "Stu - as much as we may have wanted it, we both knew Judy would never settle."

"I..." He looked at Nick and Judy. "Really? I...I need to think about this some more." He dropped his gaze to the floor and hurried out the side door. They could see him pacing in one of the side yards through the windows.

Bonnie shook her head and then fixed her gaze on her daughter. "Judy, would you kindly go talk to your father? I want to talk to Nick about a few things."

Judy looked at Nick who gave the slightest nod. She dropped her shoulders and walked out the door after her father. Bonnie turned back to Nick who watched Judy leave before matching her gaze.

 _His guard is completely up. There's nothing._  
 _That's amazing control._  
 _Has to be from his life on the streets. He'd need it._

She was trying to find a way to start the discussion when Nick changed her plans.

"Mrs. Hopps", she frowned, "...Bonnie," she nodded and smiled. "I know there are items we need to discuss. It's been a very long day and I'm still a little woozy from the train station; Judy napped most of the way here but I didn't. And some of these topics shouldn't be overheard by the kits." He stopped and looked at the door. A faint "I told you they'd know we were here" followed by scampering could be heard. _How'd I miss that?_ Normally she was able to keep track of her kits. Her eyes narrowed for an instant. _How'd he notice them?_

Nick looked back to her. "Would it be okay to talk about all of these things later? I'd love to be able to take a short nap. And I know a lot of this has been a surprise for you as well. Perhaps after dinner when we can make sure the kits would be in bed? I think we both want to avoid interruptions once we start." She sighed and nodded.

 _That is perfectly positioned._  
 _I know._  
 _If you press the issue now you'll seem unreasonable._  
 _I know._  
 _If he's this collected when he's a bit off balance you'll never get anything out of him when he's rested._

"Of course, what was I thinking." Her smile was back. "You remember where Judy's room is?" He nodded. "Why don't you take the bags up there. We'd setup one of the guest rooms however it's clear you won't need it." His eyes showed a flicker of surprise. _Score one for our side._

 _"_ That's very understanding. Thank you." He reached down to pick up their bags.

"I know you know I have concerns." He stopped mid-reach and made eye contact again.

"I still meant what I said earlier Nick." She reached over an put a paw on his arm. "Welcome to the family." He nodded and dipped his muzzle slightly.

"I'll tell Judy when she's done talking to her father. I'm sure she could use some more rest too." She chuckled. "I might even go lay down for a bit." She smiled as he picked up the bags and headed deeper into the burrow.

Her smile vanished once he was out of sight.

* * *

It had been such a strange day - Nadine was glad it was the normal O'Malley's night; a few drinks and BS'ing with other officers was just what she needed. Ralph had been odd all day - first moody and withdrawn, then cheerful and almost playful (and letting her drive for the first time in...well...since she'd partnered with him) after they bumped into Hopps and Wilde, and then...somber was probably the best way to describe it. It was good that their patrol was mostly uneventful given how distracted she'd been keeping an eye on him.

She still wasn't completely sure why she was hanging out chatting to Ben waiting for Ralph. _Just one final check; keeping an eye on him like Hopps suggested_ , she told herself. If he hadn't changed moods yet again and become so serious and withdrawn by the end of shift she wouldn't have been as concerned.

Ben was chattering about Wilde and Hopps and something to do with acrobatics. She was only half listening as she scanned watching for Ralph. Ben eventually noticed.

"Nadine, you okay? You're really distracted."

"Hmm?" she turned back to him. "Sorry. It's been a really weird day." she shook her head before she continued. "Ralph was in a bad mood this morning until we bumped into Wilde and Hopps at the coffee shop. After that he was almost...playful I guess. It was like being on patrol with Nick at times." She tilted her head and shrugged. "And then he let me drive-"

"Seriously? Ralph? You drove patrol today?"

"I know, right?" Both of her paws went up for emphasis. "Just a lot of strange things one after the other. So I'm just...I don't know...I guess I wanted to check on him before leaving. Something's not quite right." She looked away and was scanning for her partner. "I'm not sure what Hopps said to him; he wouldn't tell me. She told me to keep an eye on him and given how the day's gone I want to make sure he's okay." She looked back at Ben who had a strange expression on his face. "What? He's my partner. We're supposed to watch out for each other." Ben nodded. He added another item to his mental list of strange events in the last 24 hours. It seemed Wilde and Hopps was part of each of them. _Interesting, very interesting_ , he thought.

Ralph appeared out of the side hallway that led back to the locker rooms. He saw the two of them at reception and paused before changing course and walking over to them. "What trouble are you two causing?" a small smirk showed on his muzzle.

"Us? Trouble? Just talking about everyone's favorite topic - Hopps and Wilde." She had her own small amused grin. Ben had a raised eyebrow as he looked back and forth between the two of them. _Ralph smirking?_

"You heading out?" Ralph nodded. "Yeah, me too. See you at O'Malley's later?" she asked.

"I have to take care of something so I may not make it," the wolf looked down at the ground, almost fidgeting.

Her brow furrowed, "You never miss Thursdays."

Ralph shrugged, "I know...there's something I need to do. I've been putting it off for awhile."

"Do I need to be worried about you?" slipped out before she could stop it. _Where did that come from?_

Ralph laughed and started walking towards the door. "You don't need to be." He half spun and kept walking backwards while laughing and calling out," You can if you want though," before spinning back and heading out the main entrance. Nadine stared after him, frowning. Ben stared at her, un-noticed. _The two of them bantering? They almost sound like Nick and Judy_. His eyes widened.

Ben looked back and forth between the door and the tigress in front of him several times. "You're thinking of following of him."

She startled and leaned back from the desk, turning to look at him. "What? No. That would..." She stopped and looked back towards the exit.

 _If you're going to follow him you need to get moving._  
 _That would be insane._  
 _He's been acting weird all day. Something is up._  
 _So he had an off day. So what._  
 _Being playful? Bantering? Letting you drive? Skipping out on the regular get together?_  
 _It doesn't mean anything._  
 _How will you feel if it did and you didn't keep an eye on him like Hopps suggested._  
 _This is such, such a bad idea._  
 _Maybe. But Hopps and Wilde saved the city twice. They notice things no one else does. Don't forget that._

Ben had been saying something. He looked at her like he was waiting for an answer.

"What? Nevermind. I have to...go. I'll see you later Ben." She turned and hurried towards the door leaving Ben staring after her.

His attention was pulled away from Nadine and the door by a grunt. The Chief had walked up while he was watching her leave. "If anyone needs me I'm over at the mayor's office. Apparently we haven't talked enough about WildeHopps in the last 24 hours." He snorted.

"Got it chief. Um...you know..." Ben paused.

"I'm already running late. What is it? Did those two already do something else that would make the news?"

Ben looked back towards the door but Nadine was already out of sight; he turned back to the Chief.

"Well..."

* * *

The meeting with the mayor continued the trend of his day.

Someone from the station had sent cell phone video of the ceremony to ZNN. They'd contacted the mayor who gave a statement. While in her office she'd had him contact ZNN as well to comment on policies about them remaining partners. The segment would be airing tonight as part of their About the City weekly feature. _Fluffy, fluffy doom!_ He decided against slamming his head on the mayor's desk; it was much nicer than his. Plus he did want to keep his job. Maybe. Although the day wasn't over yet so he might change his mind.

"They might actually be married. We're not sure." She sipped at a glass of scotch.

"What?" he asked as _Doomed_! singsonged in his head.

"WildeHopps. They might actually be married. Our attorneys are checking the old charter."

"She's not a fox!"

"No, but she played her role in the ceremony. So they might be."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours!"

"It might not matter." She shrugged and took another sip, then chuckled. "They went from not dating to engaged - perhaps married. In one night." She set the glass down and leaned forward on her desk; both arms resting on it with her paws clasped.

He held her stare for a moment before he giggled.

"This isn't funny Adrian!"

He'd decided to leave out their new and unique way of communicating as well as their demand for a meeting. He could always bring that up tomorrow when whatever the two of them did next required yet another trip to her office. _I need to have Ben text them and tell them to watch the news tonight_. He knew he should be paying more attention to the mayor and her latest plans. He wondered how she'd react if he mentioned Wolford and Fangmeyer. _Hmm. WolfordFangmeyer doesn't have nearly as good of a ring to it as WildeHopps. Fangord? Wolfeyer? Ooh Wolfeyer. That's catchy_. He had to hold in another giggle as he turned his attention back to the mayor.

"Adrian! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry Madame Mayor, I was distracted. What were you saying?" he replied, trying to focus while _Doomed_ whispered in his thoughts.

* * *

They had been walking for awhile now. Ralph with some clear destination in mind and Nadine following at what she hoped was a safe distance. _I hope he can't pick up my scent,_ was a recurring worry. She had never been to this part of the city and had no idea where he might be headed.

Ralph had rounded the corner up ahead of her; she continued following from a distance hoping the wind stayed in her favor. His pace had been slowing so she thought they must be getting close to wherever he was headed. _This was such a bad, bad idea. Hopps owes me for this, I'm not sure what but she does._

She wondered just what this block was - the stone wall was too high for her to see over except for trees which grew even taller. _Some type of park, maybe?_

She crossed the street, moving away from where he had headed, to get a better line of sight around the corner. He was already a fair distance up the street when he stopped, looked up at something on the wall, and then walked in through what looked like some type of gate. _This is dumb, this is dumb, this is dumb_. She crossed the street to keep following him. _I'm so going to regret this_.

She stayed close to the wall until she reached the gate he had turned into. A wide opening had black iron gates on each side which were swung inwards. Across the top of the entrance, above where the gates would close, was an iron arch connecting both sides of the wall with lettering built into it. _Maybe that will give the name of this place_.

She leaned out to read it. Park Hills Cemetery.

Her brow furrowed. _Why would he-_ her body tried to collapse on itself; her ears down, whiskers down, tail hiding between her legs, and her eyes wide. _Oh no._ Without realizing it she had stepped away from the wall and moved to the center of the entrance as her head kept moving left to right re-reading the sign. _Park Hills Cemetary. Park Hills Cemetary_. _Oh no no no_. Both her paws were clamped over her muzzle as her breathing quickened.

 _This could be awkward.  
_ _...  
Really awkward.  
_ _...  
Although Hopps said to keep an eye on him today.  
_ _...  
So, you know, this really is just because you were worried about him. It's all positive-  
_ _I JUST STALKED HIM WHILE HE WENT TO VISIT HIS DEAD WIFE  
_ _Well, yes, that's one way to-  
_ _I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT HOPPS HAD IN MIND  
_ _Bunnies do look at the world-  
AND IF IT WAS I DON'T WANT TO KNOW  
What now?  
_ _Time to run. And then drink. Drink a lot. Forget this happened.  
_ _You're not running yet.  
_ _Yes. Run. Need to run. RUN RUN RUN._

Motion near the entrance caught her eye and she looked down and away from the sign. Ralph was leaning against the column on the right side looking straight at her. She couldn't shrink any smaller but she tried. _Oh my god. Just kill me. Right here._ Her breathing became even louder as she forced air through her paws on the verge of hyperventilating. _We're already at a cemetery so that's convenient at least. Ha ha. Ha ha ha. Sob._

Ralph pushed off from the column and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her head tilted so she could keep eye contact with the shorter wolf as he approached and stopped in front of her - his paws in his pockets.

"Hey partner."


	21. Love's Impact: Chapter 10

**[AN This is probably the most serious chapter to date {aka LIGHT ANGST warning} although plenty of humor as well. It's certainly the longest to date. I think it strikes a balance and makes sense in the context of nudges and so on - although I might have gotten a bit carried away. As always let me know your thoughts via PM or review. Thank you! ]**

* * *

She kept staring at her partner. He wasn't disappearing. _Maybe this is a bad dream and in a moment I'll wake up._

His eyebrows furrowed in concern as she continued staring at him without speaking. "Nadine?"

Apparently this wasn't a nightmare and she was going to have to respond. She opened her paws for an instant. "Hi." came out as a squeak. _I sound like a hamster on helium._

He rocked on his heels and swayed as he looked away for a moment "So..." he started turning back to face her "whatcha doing?"

She thought this was an excellent question. She'd been wondering it herself for some time. _Praying for death? Preparing to run away? Considering a multitude of things to do to Hopps as revenge?_ None of those seemed appropriate for the situation.

She opened her paws for an instant again. "I don't know." came out softly. _At least I sound normal again. That's progress, right?_

"Hmm," he nodded a few times. "That's fair. Well, come on. Let's go." He turned and walked away a few steps before stopping and looking back at her. She still hadn't moved.

 _I guess we're going to visit his wife with him?_  
 _Oh no. Oh no no no._  
 _What do you have to lose at this point?_

She lowered her paws from her muzzle and gestured towards him with both of them. "Um. What?"

He pointed over his shoulder towards the entrance with a thumb. "You're here, so you get the grand tour. Come on."

She looked down at the ground. "I...um...I should go." She backed up a step.

"Nadine, it's okay." She looked back up at him. "I'm glad you came." That stopped her for a moment. _What? Why-?_

"Ralph...I shouldn't be here. I don't-"

"On the job, we've gotten each other out of some bad situations haven't we?" She nodded and looked back down at the ground.

"We have each others backs. You know this. So trust me." He walked back over and hunched down a bit to look up at her. "It's okay. Really. After all...if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be visiting a cemetery; it would be home."

She looked away; her mouth opened and closed a few times as she sighed and shook her head. He put a paw on her arm and she looked at him.

"Besides, it's not like it could get any more awkward could it?" He tilted his head towards the entrance. "Walk with me." He turned and slowly headed towards the entrance.

She rubbed her paws over her face and ears ending with them over her muzzle again.

 _You could run you know._  
 _And what do I say tomorrow morning? Sorry for leaving you at the cemetery like that? I remembered I had a fur appointment?_  
 _You could...ask for a different partner. Or transfer to another precinct._  
 _That will make things worse. This isn't his fault._  
 _Then I guess you're going for a walk._

She hung her head even lower and sighed. He'd stopped at the entrance - his ears were back and tracking her. She shuffled her way over to him as her legs finally started working again. _Where were you guys a minute ago? When we could have run away._ She felt heat all across her body. _Great_. _I wonder if he'll be able to smell how scared and embarrassed I am? I so need a drink._

The wide path of the entrance continued a short distance and then split into two that split into multiple smaller paths that split again and again. Some smaller paths branched off directly from the main as well. Trees, fairly dense, were all throughout the area. Glancing from side to side she could make out headstones scattered along all of the paths. _It's almost like a tree. The main path is the trunk and all the side paths are branches. I guess the headstones represent...leaves?_

He saw her glances. "You see the pattern?" She nodded continuing to look around. While it wasn't crowded, it certainly wasn't empty; various other mammals, mostly wolves, were walking down paths or had stopped at some of the grave-sites. Most were adult although ages ranged; there were even a few kits walking with what must have been their parents...or in some cases parent.

"We've always had an affinity for the forest. Some things don't change no matter how much you may think you've evolved." He took the main left branch from the entrance path walking at a slow pace as she walked beside him. _It's peaceful here_ , she thought. Then she blinked a few times and shook her head slightly. _Idiot. It's a cemetery. Of course it's quiet and peaceful. Good thing I didn't say that out loud._

"Once I got out of the hospital I came here every day for about a month." He sighed. "Even my pack was worried about how I was acting." He steered right at the next major branch. "After that it was weekly. Always on Saturday - the day of the accident. In the late afternoon." He stopped for a moment; she did as well. "That's why I was never available for Saturday evening shifts. Bogo made sure to keep me off the schedule." She mouthed an "oh" silently and nodded. He started again, walking slowly. "Earlier this year I decided to change it to monthly. I know it's time...", he shook his head, "it's just hard." He snorted. "I can imagine what Jamie would say with how long I've been coming here; she had quite the temper." He chuckled and took the next branch to the left.

"We were meeting friends for dinner over in Tundra Town. It was raining but not too hard. I'd had a long shift so she was driving that night." he stopped again and took a deep breath. "It's one of those accidents where it wasn't anyone's fault. **No one** was speeding. **No one** was being reckless." His head was nodding and his tone changing as he went through the list - as if he was still trying to convince himself after all this time. "It was just...an accident." He shook his head. She almost reached out to put a paw on his shoulder; his quick glance showed he'd noticed.

He looked off between the trees in front of them. "It's why I always drive." She looked at him confused - forehead slightly wrinkled. "If I'd been driving she'd still be here." His paws were back in his pockets and he looked at the ground. "Jeez Ralph...I..." slipped out as she realized what he meant. This time she did put a paw on his shoulder giving him a soft squeeze.

He kept looking at the ground. "It's not sexist. **It isn't**. She was a **good** driver, she didn't do **anything** wrong." He looked up at her for a moment, "You are too", and then looked back at the ground. "The crash would still have happened; there's no way I would have been able to avoid it. She'd be alive though. I'd have protected her. Like I was supposed to." He took a deep breath and shuddered as he let it out. Her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to decide what, if anything to say. _He's been holding that for years. Even from me._

"I didn't know her...if she did have a temper...wouldn't she be upset with you for believing that?" Without thinking she'd gone from a paw on his shoulder to rubbing it.

He took another deep breath and let it out slowly before he looked at her. "That's...probably an understatement," he had a small smile as he looked off in the distance. He started walking again, taking one of the smaller branches. She followed, closer than she had been before.

"When Hopps pulled her stunt last night - you did hear about that right?" She nodded. "Nick thought it was real." He shook his head. "I don't know how she got the chief to go along and I don't know how she fooled Nick into thinking it was real, but she did. He thought she was dying; thought his...mate...was dying as he was holding her...and there was nothing he could do." He blew out another breath.

He stopped walking and looked ahead and down. The path had wound around a tree and ended at a single grave. She'd been so focused on Ralph she hadn't noticed. She realized how close she was standing to him and moved a few steps away.

 _Why move away now?_  
 _Are you kidding? We're at her grave!_  
 _It didn't bother you when you were walking._  
 _This is different. She's here. I mean we're here. It's not appropriate!_  
 _That doesn't make any sense._  
 _CUT ME SOME SLACK ALRIGHT? THIS IS SO WRONG. I SHOULDN'T BE HERE._  
 _He-_  
 _NOT. A. PEEP._

She moved back closer.

"When the accident happened, our car was mangled - between the truck that hit her side and the railing it was crushed. We were both pinned. I knew at least one of my legs was broken. Jamie...Jamie was hurt far worse." His voice became softer and coarser. She kept her eyes fixed on the grave. _This, this is going to be bad._

"Part of the car..." he took a deep breath "...punctured her side. The steering wheel was jammed up against her chest. Her legs were crushed. She could barely turn her head to look at me. All I could do was hold on to her paw." He clenched his jaw and clicked his tongue. "Over all the fumes from gas and oil...I could smell her blood spilling out onto her seat and the wreckage." She tried to steady her own breathing and had to wipe at her eyes. _What a nightmare. With his sense of smell?_ She shook her head and looked down.

"She must have gone into shock immediately. She wasn't yelling or screaming. But she knew. I could see it in her eyes." She squeezed tears out of her own eyes. _I can't...imagine...trapped and waiting for my mate to die next to me? Knowing I couldn't do anything?_

"I...I was yelling. At the EMTs. At the crews trying to come through the windshield to get to her. At anyone who was there. And at her." He shook his head and took at a ragged breath. "At her. To stay. To fight." He wiped at his eyes and shook his head again, sniffling. "She tried...I think...but she couldn't talk." Nadine couldn't either; her own breathing was raspy as she kept swallowing and wiping at her eyes.

"She was crying. Holding my paw...barely able to squeeze it but I could feel it." She could feel herself getting a little unsteady and knelt down and rested on her haunches next to him.

"Until her eyes closed. Then...then it all stopped - no tears, no squeezes. I don't really remember anything after that until I woke up in the hospital." _How did he live with that memory for so long?_

She tugged on his shoulder. He turned and she gestured with her paw before pulling him in to a hug. He relaxed into it after a moment. Her arms easily encircled him, whereas his paws could barely touch. She felt his muzzle rest on her shoulder as he started shaking. She leaned her much larger head against his. Neither said anything for a moment.

It was hard for her to speak. "I...have been...such a bad friend and partner all these years. You've been carrying...this...forever." She had to shake her head a few times and blink to clear her eyes while sniffling. "I am sorry...I didn't have your back...all this time."

He leaned back to look at her; his eyes carried their own wetness. "None of that. You've been there for me so many times in so many ways - I never you let on this. Not before today anyway. I should have long ago." Even kneeling she was still a little taller than he was - she leaned forward and pressed her forehead on his for a moment before leaning back again.

 _I wonder if he knows what that means._  
 _Don't care. Not at the moment anyway._  
 _It changes things._  
 _Maybe. Maybe not. At the moment I'm comforting my friend. My partner._  
 _What about later?_  
 _I'll worry about it then._

"Why today?" She was still sniffling.

"At the coffee shop this morning, when Hopps looked at me - I knew she knew. I don't know how and I don't want to know - but she did. She told me she was sorry; she hadn't known what had happened with Jamie or that I was there in atrium. How it was all her fault. I kept trying to deflect and change the subject. She wouldn't let me."

"What she said after she hugged me has stuck with me all day. She said...she said 'It was time.'"

Nadine looked at him incredulously. "How... _What_?"

"Right?" He shrugged. "I have no idea. Those two are just...they're different. Special."

"You know, after she spoke to you, she stopped me when I was bringing coffee to the table. She told me to 'Take care of you and to keep an eye on you'. That's stuck with me all day too. It's...um...why I..." her eyes shifted between her partner, the grave, and anything else nearby "...followed you." she finished with a whisper.

"Hmm." He gave a few shallow nods. They'd ended up nose-to-nose; his paws were on her sides while hers were will still wrapped around him. He tilted his head and a ghost of a smile appeared. "I'm not sure this is what she had in mind." Her eyes widened as she realized how intimate of a position they were in. She felt her body flush. _Oh...oh...oh. You just...in front of.._. Her eyes focused over his shoulder onto the grave. She started shuffling backwards on her knees to pull away as her breathing began racing.

"Nadine. Hey." He'd grabbed onto both her paws as she kept backing up. She looked down but he hunched over and looked up at her.

"Stop." She stopped backing up but kept avoiding his gaze.

"It's okay. I invited you here." She opened her mouth but closed it and just shook her head looking down at the ground.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm glad you came." Her eyes flicked between his and the ground several times before she nodded. He squeezed her paws and pulled up on them so she stood; she still had trouble meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry you had to hear it." He paused before continuing in a softer voice. "At the same time...I'm glad it was you." He still hadn't let go of her paws. "Are we still okay?" She nodded. "Really?" She took a breath and looked at him, "We're good."

He nodded back. "Can I...can I get a moment...alone?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, nodding and giving his paws a squeeze before letting go. "Take as long as you need Ralph. I'll wait just down the path."

She headed a short distance away where she could still see him but was out of earshot. She leaned back against one of the trees and rubbed her paws over her face again.

 _If he hadn't wanted you here he wouldn't have asked you in.  
_ _I've completely invaded his privacy. And...in front of her grave...I...  
_ _No. He shared this with you. His choice. When he wanted privacy at the end he asked for it.  
_ _I need a drink.  
_ _Of course that was quite a hug the two of you had.  
_ _I'll just run a tab._

A tug on her pants broke her out of her thoughts. A wolf cub, no more than 4 or 5, was looking up at her. "You're tall." She looked around and didn't see any adults nearby. She dropped down on her knees and hunched over to get closer to his height. "Well hello. Yes, I am. You're not here alone are you?"

"Nah. I'm here with my mom. We're visiting grampa. Why are you here?" She chuckled. _Have to love how direct kids will be._

"I'm here with my friend; he's over there." She leaned and pointed towards Ralph. The cub looked, and stood on tippy-toes to see over some of the bushes; he must have seen Ralph as he turned back and nodded at her. _I was just checked-on by a wolf cub to make sure I wasn't lying. Seems fitting I guess._

"What's he doing?"

"I...I think he's saying good-bye," she whispered. Ralph had squatted down in front of the grave. She shook her head and blinked...and realized she had a few tears again. She brushed them away with one paw. The cub noticed and patted her on the arm. "Saying good-bye is hard," he whispered back. She nodded and almost jumped as a voice next to her added "Yes it is." A she-wolf squatted down and glared at the cub who had slid to Nadine's side to keep her between himself and the obviously angry parent. "You know better than to wander off and you certainly know better than to bother anyone here." The cub was peeking over the tigress' arm at his mother. _I'm in a cemetery, Ralph is talking to his dead wife, we had a deeply emotional hug, and a wolf cub is using me to play hide and seek with his mom. Okay. Sure. I got this._

"He wasn't bothering me ma'am, however," Nadine turned to look at the cub who stared up at her, "she is right. You shouldn't wander off like that." The she-wolf tilted her head and went "Ma'am? I'm not that old."

"Sorry ma-", she chuckled. "Sorry. It's habit from work. Officer Nadine Fangmeyer, ZPD." That certainly caught the cub's attention. "Wow! You-" A glare and hissed "Timmy" from his mother had him hiding behind her arm again. Motion caught her eye and she noticed Ralph had stood back up, but was still facing away from her. The she-wolf followed her glance; without looking away from Ralph she asked "Who is it?" Nadine thought it was an odd question, for tigers it would be rude, but...given she was in a wolf cemetery she amswered. "His wife." The she-wolf's head snapped back to look at her directly. _Are all she-wolves this intense?_

"He invited you?"

"Uh...well...yes...eventually."

"Sounds like there's a story there."

Normally she wouldn't have engaged; she would have just nodded or changed the subject. Of course normally she wouldn't be in a cemetery. Or have hugged her partner. Or half a dozen or other things. Today was not a normal day.

"I...I was worried about him. He's my partner at the ZPD. He was...off all day; mood swings, behavior changes. A group of us gets together every Thursday night- he hasn't missed on in years but tonight he said he 'had something to take care of' so between how he acted on shift and that I...uh..." It all came out in a huge rush.

"You followed him." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't know where he was going. I swear! I was outside the gate before I realized what this was - I thought it was a park! I froze and before I could leave he came out and asked me to walk with him." The cub was looking at her with wide eyes. The she-wolf looked...thoughtful. Nadine continued on. "I know, I know. I've-" A paw on her arm stopped her. "Shh. It's okay. If he invited you then he trusts you and thinks very highly of you."

"Why are you so scared?" the cub asked out of nowhere.

"Uh...Um..."

"Timmy! What have I told you." The cub darted back behind her.

She looked at the she-wolf, "What-" She tapped the side of her nose. Nadine's eyes widened as the other smiled. "We have to start teaching them young", she leaned back to look behind the tigress at her cub, "that it is **very, very** **rude** ", he shrunk down with ears back and head dipped, "to talk about what we can smell on other mammals." Nadine looked at her in horror. "What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot. Ralph's so good about that. Oh. Oh no. The whole time...he was telling me what happened to Jamie...", she blinked rapidly, "he could...he could smell..." She looked around wildly. "Oh. Oh. I need to go." A paw on her arm stopped her as she started to stand.

"Stay."

"No I really-"

"Stay. If he invited you here and shared what happened you have nothing to worry about." She chuckled. "We start training our males young." She glared at her cub who looked about to speak - he closed his muzzle. "Some take longer than others." He slid back out of view.

Nadine took a few deep breaths blowing each one out slowly. "I'm Natalie by the way." Nadine smacked a paw on her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot to ask. I'm sorry..."

Natalie gave her a small smack on the arm. "Stop apologizing. Wolves are even more stubborn and pushy than most males. You'll have to stop that if you're going to keep him in line." Nadine looked at her blankly. _Keep him in line? That's a strange thing to say_ , she thought.

"After all," Natalie crossed her arms and leaned back on her haunches with a small grin, "there's a reason we she-wolves have a certain reputation. We need it to deal with them." She chuckled. Nadine's eyes widened. "Oh...oh...we're not..." Natalie cut her off with a wave.

"There's what you are and what you might be. What's happened to you today - it's had an impact, hasn't it? You're looking at things around you a little differently now, aren't you?"

"I..", she stopped herself. _I certainly saw part of Ralph I never had. And I'm not a hugger...but it felt right. Sort of. Maybe. I am just not going to think about that now._

Natalie flicked her eyebrows and nodded, "Exactly."

"Nadine, where are..." Ralph's voice trailed off as he turned the corner and saw the three of them together "..you...Hello?" His eyes darted between them as his ears flicked from up to down and back.

"Hey Ralph...uh...come join us?" she smiled and her eyes were blinking rapidly. _This just keeps getting stranger every minute._

He slowly dropped down and knelt across from her and next to the she-wolf who still hadn't been introduced.

"So...Nadine...you going to introduce me to your...friends?"

"Oh sor-" she was interrupted as Natalie flicked one of Ralph's ears. "OWW! What-" Nadine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Natalie was shaking a claw at Ralph's muzzle. "You invited her here! That's not how you talk to her. Mind your manners." Ralph's eyes were tracking the claw at the tip of it's muzzle. Nadine snorted and tried to stifle a laugh. Timmy tugged on her arm; she looked at him and he whispered, loudly, "She does that to dad a lot!" She had to use her other paw to keep her laughter contained as she looked back at Ralph. He was grimacing and had dipped his muzzle towards Natalie.

Natalie huffed and turned back towards her. "See? That's how you keep them in line. You remember what I told you." Nadine nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am. I will."

Natalie turned back to Ralph who was still holding his ear, looking him up and down. She frowned. "He looks like a difficult case." She unzipped her small purse and, after rummaging in it for a few seconds, pulled out a business card which she waved towards Nadine. The tigress took it in one paw, the other now resting on her chest as her laughter was mostly under control. She glanced at the card and then looked a question at Natalie. "That has my number on it. If he gives you too much trouble you call me and I'll give you some tips." Nadine looked at it again and then looked up at the she-wolf who had stood. "Thank you." Natalie nodded back.

"Timmy - let's go. Time to head back home."

Nadine felt a squeeze on her arm, as the cub gave her a hug before he darted away after his mom.

She stared after Natalie who disappeared down one of the branches on the paths. "So...are all she-wolves like that?" She was idly ticking the card in her paws.

"Pretty much." He'd stopped rubbing his ear. "The good ones anyway."

"Guess I'll keep this then." She waved the card before putting in one of her pockets. "It might come in handy." She couldn't keep a small grin off her muzzle.

He narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue while he watched her put it away.

 _Jamie would like her._  
 _I think so._  
 _Are you really doing this?_  
 _Maybe. Maybe not. At the moment it's two friends who had an emotional day.  
That's often how it starts._  
 _Perhaps. I'm not thinking about that tonight._

"What now?" she'd sat back on her heels. _Please let it involve alcohol. There has to be a bar near here. Please Please Please._

"Well, there is a local bar just-"

"Oh god. Yes. Let's go." She jumped to her feet and started down the path.

"It's a popular wolf hang-" He stood up.

"You had me at bar," she called out over her shoulder.

He looked back at the grave up the path, _not the grave - Jamie's grave_ , he corrected himself. He closed his eyes and dipped his muzzle one last time letting out a last, deep breath.

"Nadine! Wait up." He turned and hurried after her.

* * *

He woke to a familiar sensation. At some point Judy had joined him and was burrowed up against his chest as he wrapped around her on the small bed. That wasn't the sensation. He had to pee. He tried to move away; Judy grabbed his fur tighter and let out a small growl. He guessed peeing wasn't allowed yet.

He managed to reach back to the nightstand behind him to get his phone to check the time. He set it to silent and turned it back on. It slowly booted up. _I need to replace this with something newer_. 6:10 finally popped on the screen. Along with numerous notifications - text messages, calls, and voice mail. He frowned. He didn't recognize any of the numbers that had called. The texts were all from Ben.

BEN: Nick, Judy - The chief told me to tell you that you're going to be on the news tonight. Someone leaked the video. The mayor and he both gave a statement as well.  
BEN: It'll be in the About the Town segment on ZNN - airs at 6:50 near the end of the evening news. He said you both should watch it.  
BEN: And if you get calls from numbers you don't recognize he says to ignore them. They are probably reporters.  
BEN: PS - don't forget, you promised photos! =D

He read the messages a second time. And then a third. They didn't change. He looked down at Judy; she was still sleeping. One ear flopped over her face and eyes as she rested on his chest.

 _That would make a great photo._  
 _She'd kill me._  
 _Ben would love it! He'd squee full volume!_  
 _She'd kill Ben too._  
 _You're about to be on the news. She's going to want to kill everyone._  
 _So I should let Ben get some final enjoyment before we all die?_  
 _Exactly. Kind of like a last meal. Only a photo._  
 _So send a photo to Ben, wake her up and tell her. That's the plan?_  
 _And then pee. Wouldn't want to die on a full bladder._  
 _Good add. Maybe you are useful._  
 _You say the sweetest things. No wonder she adores you._

He had to take a few shots before he found one that framed her face and showed his other arm wrapped around her. He sent it to Ben with a warning message.

NICK: Thanks for the heads up on the news. I had 4 calls from odd numbers. This will be bad.  
NICK: Here's a photo. Do NOT share this. Just for you. Judy will kill us both if anyone else sees it.

A few seconds later he had a response.

BEN: AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

He chuckled and set the phone back down on the nightstand behind him. He turned back to Judy and moved her ear off of her face.

"Hey...Fluff. Time to wake up."

"..."

"Carrots. Need you to let go of me and wake up. I have to pee."

"...holdit..."

"We're going to be on the news in 40 minutes. We should probably watch."

One eye shot open.

"What?"

* * *

 **[AN - So the exchange (and finish in particular - before they presumably go to the bar). I was trying to place their interaction in a particular context:**

 **1) They have been nudged**  
 **2) They have both "talked to themselves" about how they don't know what it is and aren't worrying about it now**  
 **3) They've reaffirmed they are okay as friends and partners**  
 **4) They've had a very, very emotional day and experience - they're both drained**  
 **5) They have been partners for several years in life and death situations...so there is an extended basis of trust no matter how strange the day has been**

 **So while it could seem rushed or a bit odd...all the above sets a pretty specific context/situation.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **MinscLovesBoo]**


	22. Love's Impact: Chapter 11

**[AN - Edits/Corrections and Easter Eggs**

 _I mixed up references to Thursday and Friday over the last two chapters. Last chapter was set on a Thursday, so minor edits have been made._

 _Chapter 9: No one mentioned the Bioshock reference. {sad face} I was proud of this one, especially given what was happening in story at the time._ **]**

* * *

 _ **[AN - Review Comments**_

 _I've seen other authors start putting responses to reviews at the beginning of their next chapter. I think I like that approach so trying it here - I'm blocking it out in bold/italics so people can skip this section if they choose. If I typo your name apologies - copy/pasting from reviews seems to insert some odd/hybrid/link thing._

 _Fox in the hen house: =D_

 _ **JKnight97** : ook. UTI. {shudder}_

 _ **Erinnyes01** : Thank you. I was a little worried about that chapter. First real "angstish" one._

 _ **Thomas Lindquist** : Thank you for the thoughts/comments on those points. And that was the intent; more conversations between them to follow - possibly "helped along" by alcohol in the bar they are heading towards._

 _ **Starfang's Secrets** : Funny you should mention the size difference...that gets a reference in this chapter. =D_

 _ **Uranium235** : Fair point to raise. These chapters are about showing some of the "impact" (e.g. Love's Impact) on characters and the world around them - so while it isn't always about WildeHopps it is because (seemingly) of Wildehopps. It's also about fleshing out a few other characters more in depth as they have roles to play as the story evolves - and that role will make more sense by giving them some depth. This chapter will also be a mix of emphasis - just FYI._

 _ **CaptainPrice79** : It would be funny if it turned into that. I don't think I've read a Wolfard/Fangmeyer pairing anywhere else on FF; it certainly isn't common if it is out there. A lot of people have Fangmeyer as a male, even though she is a she, so that is probably part of it. That's not to say they will be pairing. Maybe. Maybe not. =p_

 _ **Guest & Guest**: Thank you._

 _ **Yozia** : It is mostly narration style, but not 100% of the time. I still find it easier to write dialog then the narrative, although I think I'm improving a bit on both as I keep working on this. The AN Inner Voices gives a bit more background on how I think about these/how to interpret them. I do try, though, to keep it ambiguous at times (e.g. is it just a different way of talking to oneself...or is it actually moving the plot along)._

 _ **Zanrok** : The balancing act was hard at times - especially the cemetery scenes. Trying to get that near "OMG is this happening/disbelief" humor in around the serious scenes...I was worried how it came out._

 _ **Selaxes** : Always appreciate your comments. And speaking of next buttons...don't you have a bunch of those to be working on? Hmm? =p_

 _ **Drummermax64** : Thank you for taking the time with your comments. And yes - Sting was all about the "con", if you will, Impact is about the effect they have, Cry is about...oops...can't talk about that yet =p I was concerned about the drama/serious side - humor/fluff I think I have an affinity for and I was worried about going too far/over the top on the drama and serious side. And when you try to lighten it you always worry if it is...'realistic'...I guess is the word I'd use as the character can seem to be flipping from something extremely heavy to light-hearted in a moment. The self-conversations and the mental notes help, I think, in explaining how Nadine can be crying/upset in one scene and much calmer in the next.]_

* * *

Judy was up and pacing around her room waving her arms. "The news? ZNN? Who leaked it?" She stopped and glared at Nick. "When we get back we're going to find out who sent it to them." Her arms were on her hips and her foot was tapping.

Nick considered his options given his mate's mood. "Yes dear." He added nods for emphasis. _She's adorable when she's angry_.

"Are you mocking me?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely not. I'm treating this with the utmost seriousness. What bothers you bothers me." _That look is even cuter_.

"Now I know you're mocking me."

"Judy...we knew this was going to be public. It was just a question of how long it took."

She harrumphed and sat on the end of the bed arms crossed. He slid over and put an arm around her.

"Even if last night hadn't happened the way it did and we just at dinner...you know...decided we were dating...even that would be news. We saved the city, you're always doing press conferences...you know this. Papers and websites have been speculating for awhile if we were a couple. Hell - there's been a betting pool at ZPD since I started about when we'd have our first date."

She sighed. "I know...what betting pool?" She'd pulled him nose-to-nose with his tie. _Not cute!_

* * *

Nadine was plotting revenge...or...something. She'd heard Ralph mention they were headed to a local wolf bar, The Pack House. He'd neglected to mention he'd been going there every Saturday afternoon for years, that he was on a first name basis with most of the mammals there, and that his cousin Cindy worked there. His "Oops", with an embarrassed grin...or perhaps a smirk, was a decidedly unsatisfactory acknowledgement. Especially considering all of the stares she received when he opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first.

The bartender, Danny, had been confused to see him and actually looked at a calendar on the wall to make certain it wasn't Saturday. Ralph's "It was time to change some things" when Cindy asked why he was there on a Thursday didn't help either given the the number of muzzles that looked at him, then her, then back at him again. After he introduced her as his partner at the ZPD most of the side glances stopped, but not all of them.

Like most establishments, even though it catered mostly to wolf-sized mammals, it had a selection of tables for different sizes as well as various mixed size booths in addition to the bar with stools; they settled into one of those setup for large mammals on one side and mid-sized on the other. Cindy had handled their order, a round of drinks with standard bar-food-fare. Nadine thought she sensed some nervousness as well as a few extra "sniffs" from her when she first came to their table. _She must smell our scent on each other from when we...uh...earlier._ Ralph seemed to notice Cindy's behavior too and after a nervous glance at each other they both finished their first round rather...quickly...and had a second started before their food had even arrived. The first round, hers was a double-shot as well as a beer, had helped although she was still a bit on edge. They were bouncing between lots of light topics: the day's patrol, the mayor, WildeHopps - as an idea on how to get back at him started forming.

* * *

After assuring his mate that he did not participate in the betting pool and apologizing profusely for assuming she was aware of it and not telling her, _Do I want to be bruised? No, no I do not,_ Nick was finally able to bring the conversation back to the upcoming news segment. They agreed they should watch it and, as much as it concerned them, should have her parents watch with them since they'd certainly be hearing about it. Nick wanted to hear about the conversation she'd had with her father but they didn't have time before the news segment would air; they'd talk about it later in the evening.

"You're going to be on the news? Tonight?" Bonnie asked and looked at Stu, he just stared off into nothing.

"That's what the chief said-" Judy started.  
"he and the mayor also gave statements." Nick finished.

Bonnie's gaze flicked between them for a second before her forehead wrinkled and she shook her head. "What's going to be on this video you say they have?"

Judy looked at Nick who looked at the floor. "I...uh...kindof sweep Judy off her feet, we kiss, and then I carry her out of the station." Judy frowned.

"Seems like there might be more to it based on Judy's expression." Bonnie crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. _That's just angry, not angry cute,_ Nick thought.

"It's probably from a cell phone and a distance...so...uh...that's likely all we'll see."

Bonnie clicked her tongue a few times while staring at him. "Mhh hmm." _I bet it was a life-mate ceremony. Oh lord. Stu will pass out. Need to keep the paper bags handy._

Stu groaned and rubbed his eyes with his paws.

* * *

"So is this a she-wolf thing? When they become an adult they get a stack of business cards? Are there union dues?" Ralph tried and failed to hide behind his beer. Even through his dark grey fur his blush was easy to see.

It started when Ralph had excused himself to go to the restroom. Cindy must have been waiting for the opportunity as she took his seat before he'd made it through the bathroom door. "He's my cousin; part of my pack - and we watch out for each other. So...why do you two smell like the cemetery and each other?" Much like Ralph's question when he found her outside the cemetery, Nadine had to admit this was also an excellent question. _Well...if I told Natalie...I certainly should tell his cousin._

She gave Cindy a run-down of what happened: his behavior being odd, following him since she was worried, her panic when she saw it was cemetery, how he told her what happened in the car - that got a reaction, especially when she did start tearing up again and had to wipe her eyes, - he had never told his cousin the details, the...uh...hug, her panic about the hug, a brief mention of Natalie, and then how he picked the bar. She avoided eye-contact most of the time, playing with her beer and fiddling with the label on it so she didn't notice how Danny had intercepted Ralph, delaying his return to the table. Cindy seemed **very** upset that Ralph hadn't warned her about The Pack House since he'd been a regular for so long and almost everyone knew he visited the nearby cemetary.

When he made it back Cindy turned to him and scowled. "You brought her here? And didn't warn her?" Ralph hunched down and tried to mumble something like "I didn't think of it" but she didn't give him time to finish. Flick, "Ow!" and Ralph was grabbing his ear again. "You invited her here! She's not a wolf...it's your responsibility to think about those things." Nadine had simply watched, her mouth hanging partly open. _Strange no longer describes today_ , she thought. _This must be what mammals mean when they say 'it was surreal'._ Cindy had pulled a pen from her order book and was fishing in her pocket for something. _There's no way-_ Nadine's thoughts were interrupted as Cindy pulled out a business card, wrote her number on the back, and handed it to her saying "That's my cell on the back. Call me; we'll talk" before huffing at her cousin and walking off.

He was still clearly tinged red when he made eye contact and softly said "Sorry. She's right I should have thought of it." She nodded and tipped her beer to him. "Apology accepted." He looked relieved and tipped his beer back before taking a healthy draw from it.

She waited until he started drinking. "So far this would make one hell of a 'How'd your first date go' story." She raised her eyebrows and winked.

Ralph's beer exploded; fortunately he didn't spray it on any of the tables near them as he started choking. He stared at her and tried to breathe.

She leaned part way over the table matching his stare, _I'm a feline...does he really think he can out-stare me?_

She took a drink and, while continuing to stare, simply said "Oops."

* * *

They settled on one of the smaller theater/living rooms in the warren - locking the doors to keep from being disturbed by kits. Smaller was a relative term - it could easily seat a dozen or so adult bunnies. Pairs of chairs with a small coffee table were on each side, and two couches were opposite of the TVs. There were two of those as well, with each slightly angled towards opposite sides of the rooms.

Stu settled into one of the nearest chairs and turned ZNN, muting the volume. Bonnie sat in the chair next to him. Judy had knelt next to her mom's chair and Bonnie was stroking her daughter's ears.

"Nick? Did you ever listen to those voicemails?" Judy looked up at him.

"Nah; I figured they were from reporters."

"Check just in case the Chief or someone from the mayor's office left us one."

He nodded, "Good point" and started fiddling with his phone before holding it up to his ear. "It's a reporter." He grimaced.

"Just put it on speaker. The whole story is going to be on the national news anyways." The way Bonnie said it really wasn't a request.

He hesitated but he couldn't really argue with Bonnie about that. He walked over to the coffee table in front of her parents and set his phone down after switching it to speaker and restarting the first message. Judy scooted forward closer to the phone while Nick paced back and forth.

"Message one, received today at 4:32 pm. From 555 2134."

"Officer Wilde; my name is Miranda Grayson. I'm a producer at ZNN. We've received a copy of the video of the...well...ceremony...that you and your partner participated in last night. We're going to be airing it on a segment later this evening and wanted to give you an opportunity to comment before we went to air. I'll also be reaching out to Officer Hopps...or should I say Officer Wilde...as well. My direct number is 555 0082. Thank you."

"Why does she think you're already married?" Bonnie asked. Stu started wheezing in his chair. Before Judy or Nick could come up with a response the next message started.

"Message two, received today at 4:33 pm. From 555-8722."

"Good afternoon Officer Wilde; this is Mayor Sharpson. I just finished speaking with a very nice producer at ZNN. Apparently someone made a video of your...performance...at ZPD headquarters last night and has sent a copy to the network. You and your partner will be the topic of their About the City segment airing later this evening. As you can imagine this could have repercussions for the city and yourselves. While I certainly cannot tell you not to talk to the press, if you choose to do so I'd recommend using discretion. Based on what I've seen on the video I'm not certain if you are familiar with that term; if you aren't then perhaps your **life-mate** and **wife** , or at least we think she's your wife - we're waiting for final confirmation from our legal team, can clarify what it means. I'll be meeting with Chief Bogo shortly as we we work out how to proceed - you should expect to hear from him later this evening or tomorrow morning depending upon exactly how the ZNN feature is received. Good day."

"We're already married? But I'm a bunny! Don't I have to be fox for it count?" Judy shouted at the phone. Stu's wheezing became worse and Bonnie pulled a paper bag out of a drawer in the end table between the chairs and passed it to him.

Nick shook his head and wandered to the closest couch and collapsed onto it.

* * *

Their laughter after her "oops" released some of the tension. Partners or not, it had been there. Or perhaps it was the next round of drinks. Without knowing it, both of them were thinking something similar to _I guess we are still good_. Either way they both relaxed and were back to discussing WildeHopps...this time their height difference. He thought it must cause problems; she didn't.

"It has to cause issues."

"Pfft. Why?"

"I mean...just look at them. She's like 2 feet shorter than he is! When they hug her face in his stomach." He'd started waving his paws for extra emphasis.

She licked her lips and clicked her tongue as if she was considering what he said. _I could have fun with this. That's probably a bad idea though. Eh...what the hell_.

"You know," she set her beer down and waved a finger before tapping the end of her muzzle with a closed paw, "you're right. It is an issue. Nick would need to be a little taller. Or stand on tip-toes. That might work." She struggled to keep a straight face while nodding at him.

It took a moment for Ralph to figure it out. "You...what..." he spluttered. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and let out a soft "Rawr".

"BAD KITTY! BAD KITTY!" Ralph yelled while waving a finger at her nose. She took a playful snap at it with her teeth. She was laughing so hard she started snorting - which only made her laugh harder. _We have to be quite the sight for everyone here_. _Screw it. I'm enjoying this._

Ralph groaned and closed his eyes. "I am **never** going to be able to watch them hug without thinking of that."

* * *

"Message three, received today at 5:07 pm. From 555 2134."

"Officer Wilde, this is Miranda Grayson again. I haven't heard from either yourself or your partner and we would like to include some type of statement from the two of you in the segment. We've already received comments from the mayor and police chief. Look...I'm sure this is worrisome or even intimidating. We **want** to be sensitive to the situation. The two of you are celebrities in your own right - the Heroes of Zootopia - and everyone knows the things you've done for the city, each of your species, and interspecies relationships in general. If we've received this video it's only a matter of time before it appears elsewhere and who knows what they'll do with it. We really would like to include a statement from the two of you if not an interview. Please - I hope you'll consider it; we still have time before we go to air tonight. My number is 555 0082. Thank you."

"Maybe you should talk to her? She seems nice." Judy shook her head at her mother's suggestion. Stu had started breathing into the paper bag.

"Message four, received today at 5:23 pm. From 888 555 6969."

Nick was only half listening at this point. _Wife? Interspecies relationships in general?_

 _Um. Not good. That's a bad number._  
 _Carrot's my wife. Wife. Judy Wilde. Wilde-Hopps?_

A sultry sounding female voice began speaking. "Greetings. This is an automated message from Sinstar Productions about your new platinum subscription."

 _Hey. Phone. Message. You know. The one **everyone** is listening to._  
 _I know she'd be my wife if we were both foxes. Would it really apply to bunnies?_

"We want to thank you for selecting our company for your entertainment needs. We know you have many choices and we strive to earn your business with every offering."

 _HEY! PHONE! WOOP WOOP WOOP! RED ALERT!_  
 _The mayor's team and this reporter seem to think it does. Are we really already married? Judy will be pissed._

"Your welcome title, ' _Honey Bunnies volume 997 - Thunder Thumper - Bunny Honey in Paradise_ ', has shipped." Judy and her mother blinked. Stu wheezed.

 _Welp. We're dead._  
 _I mean...what?  
_ _Looks like Finnick set up another subscription for you._  
 _Subscrip- The videos? The..oh no._ _  
_

"Your title should arrive in 2 to 3 business days with subsequent titles, paw selected by our specialists based on your preferences, following every 2 to 3 weeks. If you have any questions about your subscription please contact our customer support team at 1 888 555 6969."

 _Yep. And...that message you just ignored? It let your wife and in-laws know about it._  
 _Wife? Is she really my wife?  
_ _Doesn't matter what you call her now_. _Mate. Life-mate. Wife. Fiancee. Cause of Death._

"Sinstar Productions - where **your** pleasure is **our** business."

"All messages played back." His phone let out one final beep before returning to the home screen where 6:38 was displayed.

The room fell silent. Judy's nose twitched a few times as she stared at the phone. Bonnie's twitched too. Nick had sat up on the couch and held the top of his head with his paws as he looked between his mate and her mother.

"It's porn." Judy's voice was oddly flat.

"It's bunny porn." Bonnie's voice was oddly flat as well.

They looked away from the phone and at each other. "My mate-" Judy started as Bonnie said "Your mate-".

"-has a subscription to bunny porn" they finished together. Even across the room Nick felt...something. Their eyes started dilating as their ears, which had all been down, slowly started rising. Stu watched from his chair the paw holding the bag dropping to his lap. "Oh...Oh...that's not good" he muttered. He looked from his daughter and wife over to Nick several times, finally settling on Nick with a blank expression. Nick swallowed.

 _they'resynchronizing_  
 _They're what?_  
 _We are so dead._  
 _It was a gag from Finnick. Judy knows him! She'll understand!_  
 _The 'they'll never find the body' kind of dead._

As ears reached full erect they turned and both looked at Nick. His eyes widened and his swallows became a gulp.

 _Start begging and throw Finnick under the bus._  
 _What? It was just a joke._  
 _Try telling that to your wife_. _Let's see how that works._

Judy stood and started walking towards the couch where he was sitting, her expression blank and nose twitching.

* * *

The mayor had sent the meeting invite for 6:45 pm with a "Do NOT be late" warning included. She'd arrived at the conference room about 6:40 to find most of her key staff already present with ZNN on and muted on the main monitor. Notepads and pens were out and ready, especially amongst her PR leaders. She nodded at the group who nodded back and took her seat.

She couldn't get the warning from Adrian - _was it really just last night?_ , she wondered - out of her mind.

 _"Madame Mayor, respectfully, I don't think you understand. There is no such thing as 'planning' when it comes to dealing with Wilde and Hopps. Things just...happen."_

She breathed out slowly; the segment would be starting shortly.

* * *

Nick had dropped to his knees in front of the couch.

"Judy - it's Finnick - he keeps signing me up for these as a prank." She kept walking. Nick started to get concerned. _This is worse than last night...and with everything she has been though today..._

 _Been nice knowing you._  
 _Do something! Talk to her you. You can do that right?_  
 _Tried. "Your call could not be completed as dialed."_

"It started when we moved in together. I keep cancelling them." Another few steps. She was almost at arms length. Bonnie hadn't moved.

"You are and always have been the only bun-urk". She'd skipped the tie and grabbed his shirt collar with both paws.

"I love you. You **know** that." Nick still hadn't moved; his whole focus was on his bunny.

 _You could try to - Contact_.

 _"Do I?"_ Judy hissed at him.

"You know you love me." Part of Nick willed her to hear him...to see him.

Judy blinked and just a bit of color came back in her eyes. Bonnie blinked twice; her eyes returned to normal.

 _Keep your focus.  
I'm trying.  
It was completely hidden earlier._  
 _He doesn't know._

"Do I?" Judy looked at him as her eyes returned to normal. "Yes, yes I do." She let go of his shirt as Nick wrapped her in a hug with his arms and his tail. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered "I'm sorry" into his ear and he gave her a squeeze

"Later you-" Judy said into his ear.  
"I'm calling Finnick, yelling at him, and if he doesn't stop this I-" Nick interrupted.  
" **We,** we will go and...convince him...to stop it together." Judy finished for them.

He stood picking up Judy and sat back down on the couch; she shifted and nestled up against him with her legs tucked under her.

Judy leaned away and looked up at her fox. "That phrase always works for us doesn't it? No matter what's happening." Nick hugged her tighter. Stu sniffled an "Aw geez." Bonnie looked over at her husband and touched his arm. _That phrase. That's it._

Bonnie turned back to the two of them on the couch. "It's cute...don't look at me like that...I'm a bunny I get to say cute...when did you start using it?" Bonnie asked. _Careful. Need to be careful_.

Nick lifted his head off Judy's and looked at Bonnie, but Judy answered. "Nick said it to me on our first official day as partners after I slammed on the brakes and knocked his head into the dashboard of our cruiser." She reached up and stroked his muzzle. "I can still see that pawpsicle stuck to your face." She giggled. He chuckled as well and put his head back down on hers. "Since then...we say it a lot. Nick when he's been being annoying, which is a **lot-** " Nick huffed and continued "and you when you are being one of those emotional bunnies...which is also a **lot**." Judy gave him a soft whack on his stomach.

Nick looked at Bonnie. "I think we've always known it was more than just banter, even if we weren't ready to admit it." Nick rubbed Judy's head with his muzzle as she leaned into him again. Bonnie smiled at the two of them.

 _This is...I don't even know what to call it._  
 _What are the chances? Them finding each other?  
_ _If he doesn't know, what does that mean for Judy affecting him?_  
 _He's convinced himself into believing she didn't.  
_ _Maybe they really were made for each other.  
With both of them doing it, nothing is ever going to come between them.  
Nor anyone. If someone tries they'll either shut them out or destroy them.  
_

Nick looked down at the bunny by his side and then over at Bonnie. "What was...what happened there with you and your mom?"

Stu jumped in. "That happened a bunch of times when Judy was growing up. The whole...I never did figure out what to call it...with the eyes and ear...thing. It was worse as Judy got older...the fights the two of them would have." Stu said and let out a low whistle. "I tried to break it up once," he shuddered at the memory. "Never again." He looked at Judy. "You are your mother's daughter Jude," he chuckled.

She blushed and pressed her head into Nick's side. Nick tucked his muzzle over her head.

Stu looked at them for a moment and a slow smile formed. He leaned over to Bonnie and whispered, "As hard as it is for me to accept...they really are made for each other aren't they?"

Bonnie smiled and turned to her husband, rubbing his arm, and giving him a peck on the cheek. "They are indeed," she whispered back.

She felt Nick's eyes on her. _Keep smiling. Keep smiling. Keep smiling._

* * *

"Seriously though...height differences matter." Ralph just wouldn't let it go. She wondered why.

"Between something extreme...like a mouse and moose...yes...that matters. Most mammals, it just won't."

He shook his head to clear that mental image. "Okay...look...hypothetically-"

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Oh...this'll be good."

He clicked his tongue and sighed before he continued. " **Hypothetically**...if you and I were...say...dancing..." she raised one eyebrow at him "...then my muzzle would end up in your..." he started gesturing towards her with his paws..."girls."

She didn't notice ears at the nearby tables rotate towards them as she worked through his comment. _These drinks are starting to get to me. Did he just...us dancing...girls?_ She looked down at her chest and then back at him.

"Girls?" she huffed. "What are you, ten? They're **breasts**." The emphasis caught the attention of other tables; more ears rotated their way.

"And yes, if we were slow-dancing then your muzzle would be in ' **the girls** '." She leaned forward across the table, resting 'the girls' on her arms which were still crossed.

"And if we were slow dancing then we'd be dating." Ralph's eyes widened and he leaned back against the bench taking a drink from his beer.

"And **if** we were dating", she pointed a finger at his muzzle,"then **your** muzzle being in **my** breasts", she tapped the top of her cleavage," is a requirement. So if you have a problem with that it's a deal-breaker." She huffed again, leaned back against her seat, and took another swig from her beer.

"I don't have a problem with it!" a nearby wolf yelled. "Me either!" shouted another.

Most of the patrons in the bar were looking their way. "Ah..." she started blushing.

"OW!" One of the females at the "me either" table had flicked him. Another "OW!" quickly followed from the other wolf. "She was talking to Ralph, not you idiots." This did nothing to help her blush as everyone turned their eyes towards Ralph. _I just told Ralph I'd want him to...hee hee. Yep I'm a little drunk. Oooh boy. Hmm._ She grabbed her beer and leaned back. _Well If I die of embarrassment they could put me next to Jamie...it would be convenient for Ralph_. She almost choked on her own beer. _There are so many things wrong with that I can't even.._.she quickly downed the rest of her drink.

Ralph pounded the rest of his and the bottle hit the table with a bang. "Before I answer **that** question...we need another round." A few "boos" and a "coward" could be heard from the crowd.

She'd already finished hers and set the empty next to his. "Or - WildeHopps." She blinked quickly several times and shook her head.

"What?"

She pointed over his shoulder. "Nick and Judy...they're on the news."

* * *

 **[AN - Inner Voices Too (aka...they really aren't crazy...honest) and What About the News Segment Darnit!**

 **Have you ever done something, sometimes repeatedly, and you really don't know why. You look back on it and you go...what was I thinking? Or known people who do that? They can't, no matter how hard they try, explain why they acted in a certain way or why they always react in a certain way. They come up with some type of explanation...but even they don't always believe it.**

 **Hold that thought. Got it? Good.**

 **Now...combine that with the concept of the evolved primal/instinctive side that underlies this story.**

 **And overlay the style (and is mostly style - almost every one of these self-conversations could be rewritten in a more normal style) of inner voices on top of all that.**

 **Now mix those three things together and add in the "nudge" concept - which itself is just a special type of "presence" that someone can have.**

 **In an early review someone commented they thought Nick's voice must have a dark side or some type of dark intent.**

 **It doesn't.**

 **His evolved primal/instinctive side does, though, have an _opinion on things...and has its own motivations_. Just like Judy's. They keep secrets. Which is kind of like the first point I raised...doing things and looking back on them and never really understanding why you did what you did. And perhaps coming up with a rationalization for why you did it since we, as mammals, really really really like to have an explanation for things. We are unbelievably good at rationalizing our own behavior.**

 **That is what I'm really trying to create as a tone and overall style for this story.  
Whether or not I've succeeded is up to all of you. Let me know how well you think I'm hitting it in reviews or PM.**

 **Until next time...which probably won't be until after New Years (sorry)...since the News Segment has a LOT of things occurring in it. I have it partially written (and re-written...and re-written some more). I think - and hope - you'll find it was worth the wait when it comes out. =D**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **MinscLovesBoo]**


	23. LI: Ch11 - Revised and AN

**[ AN - PLEASE READ - this is a revision to a segment in the previous chapter**

 _If you have not read the full chapter 11 for Love's Instinct, please go back and read that first. Then come back here._

 _Based on reviews, some PMs, and some direct feedback from friends who read this for me I think I was a bit too subtle on a key/major plot point in the original chapter 11. It might also have been missed/too subtle because it was nestled in between a lot of humor/funnier scenes._

 _Below is a revision to one of the scenes in the previous chapter - this is in BunnyBurrows and after Judy/Bonnie have done their 'synchronization'_

 _I'm leaving the original up in Chapter 11 and would love feedback/comments on the differences between the two._

 _MinscLovesBoo_ **]**

* * *

Nick had dropped to his knees in front of the couch.

"Judy - it's Finnick - he keeps signing me up for these as a prank." She kept walking. Nick started to get concerned. _This is worse than last night...and with everything she has been though today..._

 _Been nice knowing you._  
 _Do something! Talk to her you. You can do that right?_  
 _Tried. "Your call could not be completed as dialed."_

"It started when we moved in together. I keep cancelling them." Another few steps. She was almost at arms length. Bonnie hadn't moved. Nick realized this actually was very serious. He didn't know what had just happened between Judy and her mother...he'd always been able to 'read' Judy; now she was just blank - completely shutting him out.

"You are and always have been the only bun-urk". She'd skipped the tie and grabbed his shirt collar with both paws. He reached up and held on to her arms to pull them back just enough he could still talk - and breathe.

"I love you. You **know** that." Nick's whole focus was on his bunny. _You have to hear me._

 _Keep doing that.  
Doing what? Praying?  
You could tr- Got it. Contact_.

 _"Do I?"_ Judy hissed at him.

"You know you love me." Part of Nick willed her to hear him...to see him. _Please let this work._

Judy blinked and just a bit of color came back in her eyes.

Bonnie blinked twice and her eyes returned to normal. She held in a gasp; she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

 _He...he...oh...oh my.  
He completely fooled us earlier. It was hidden._  
 _I don't think he knows he's doing it. Just like Judy doesn't know she can either.  
_ _He must have been desperate. Judy was so angry...  
...he panicked - his guard dropped...it wasn't controlled.  
_

"Do I?" Judy looked at him as her eyes returned to normal. "Yes, yes I do." She let go of his shirt as Nick wrapped her in a hug with his arms and his tail. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered "I'm sorry" into his ear and he gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry I never told you. I was trying to handle it with Finnick," he whispered back.

"Later you-" Judy said into his ear.  
"I'm calling Finnick, yelling at him, and if he doesn't stop this I-" Nick interrupted.  
" **We,** we will go and...convince him...to stop it together." Judy finished for them.

He stood picking up Judy and sat back down on the couch; she shifted and nestled up against him with her legs tucked under her.

Judy leaned away and looked up at her fox. "That phrase always works for us doesn't it? No matter what's happening." Nick hugged her tighter. Stu sniffled an "Aw geez." Bonnie looked over at her husband and touched his arm; her mind was racing on what her daughter had just said. _It's that phrase. It must be._

Bonnie turned back to the two of them on the couch. "It's cute...don't look at me like that...I'm a bunny I get to say cute...when did you start using it?" Bonnie asked.

Nick lifted his head off Judy's and looked at Bonnie, but Judy answered. "Nick said it to me on our first official day as partners after I slammed on the brakes and knocked his head into the dashboard of our cruiser." She reached up and stroked his muzzle. "I can still see that pawpsicle stuck to your face." She giggled. He chuckled as well and put his head back down on hers. "Since then...we say it a lot. Nick when he's been being annoying, which is a **lot-** " Nick huffed and continued for them "and Judy when she is being one of those emotional bunnies...which is also a **lot**." Judy gave him a soft whack on his stomach.

 _Did you see how he locked on to you when you probed on it?  
Yes. Need to be more careful.  
They both use the phrase. Often._  
 _The more they use it the stronger the bond gets.  
That must be why you could feel their bond on their last visit - well before they mated.  
_ _If he doesn't know he's nudging her...  
_ _Then the whole 'she hasn't nudged him'...he's fooling himself. She has nudged him.  
_ _This is so much worse than Caleb._

Nick looked at Bonnie. "I think we've always known it was more than just banter, even if we weren't ready to admit it." Nick rubbed Judy's head with his muzzle as she leaned into him again. Bonnie smiled at the two of them.

 _Maybe not. This isn't one-sided. That makes it something...different.  
With both of them nudging each other, **nothing** is ever going to come between them.  
Nor anyone. If someone tries they'll either shut them out or destroy them.  
_

Nick looked down at the bunny by his side and then over at Bonnie. "What was...what happened there with you and your mom?"

Stu jumped in. "That happened a bunch of times when Judy was growing up. The whole...I never did figure out what to call it...with the eyes and ear...thing. It was worse as Judy got older...the fights the two of them would have." Stu said and let out a low whistle. "I tried to break it up once," he shuddered at the memory. "Never again." He looked at Judy. "You are your mother's daughter Jude," he chuckled. Bonnie chuckled as well; she was only half listening as she kept thinking about what had just happened.

 _What are the chances they would end up together? Think about it._  
 _Maybe they really were made for each other._  
 _It's certainly better than if they were with someone else. We know how that can turn out._

Judy blushed and pressed her head into Nick's side. He tucked his muzzle over her head.

Stu looked at them for a moment and a slow smile formed. He leaned over to Bonnie and whispered, "As hard as it is for me to accept...they really are made for each other aren't they?"

Bonnie smiled and turned to her husband, rubbing his arm, and giving him a peck on the cheek. "They are indeed," she whispered back. _Was Nick so panicked it affected Stu as well? That shouldn't..._ She focused hard on making sure the smile stayed on her face.

She felt Nick's eyes on her. _I can't let him see_. She continued rubbing and squeezing Stu's arm. _Keep smiling. Keep smiling. Keep smiling._


	24. Love's Impact: Chapter 12

**[AN - Comment on this chapter:**

 _This chapter has extensive scene changes and action intermixed around the news segment in a simultaneous style. This is how I visualize many of the scenes playing out. I am concerned it could be a little "choppy" particularly within individual scenes where I'm switching between the TV, someone doing something, back to the TV, and so on._

 _Let me know how it reads with reviews/PM. I have another version of this chapter without all the intermixed dialogue/action which may read better...but doesn't give the same "feel" imo._ **]**

 **[AN - Fixes and tweaks**

 _Changed references of About the Town to Around the City. About the Town would make more sense for something in BunnyBurrows vs. Zootopia and on ZNN._ **]**

 ** _[_** ** _AN - Review Comments_** ** _  
_**

 _ **General Comment** :_  
 _Subtlety is a tough thing. It's one thing when a work is completed and the reader can go through it chapter after chapter. When you are a bit slow to publish (every 1 to 2 weeks) it's quite another. I know some readers will go back through and refresh on previous chapters (I tend to do that with stories I'm following/reading) but not everyone will. So I try to strike a balance. I think the original segment in chapter 11 was too soft, however the rewritten was probably too direct. Going forward I'll shoot for something in the middle of the two - probably less direct explanation from the Bonnie self-conversation but keep the environmental changes I added._

 _I appreciate the candor and comments from the various reviews - like all the other writers on this site I'll synthesize it into my style and the end-result from all of you taking the time to share will (at least in theory) make the final product better. So thank you. =D_

 _Also - as Zanrok called out in his review - Comments are wonderful, especially since everyone is being polite and so on. The discussion about writing style and suggestions/questions are part of what I'm enjoying in addition to the writing - especially as I'm working to improve. Thanx!_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : Some of the things I come up with make me a little concerned for my own mental stability at times. e.g. "BAD KITTY!" Some of this chapter has me even more concerned - especially the opening scene. =D_

 _Actually, I kind of know where they come from - well sortof. I'll have an "event" - a plot point, character/relationship developing point, etc. that I've blocked out for the scene. Depending on the tone of the scene (crazy humor, serious, angsty, fluff, etc.) I bounce around ideas on how to "trigger" the event. The "triggers", especially for the humor toned scenes are where I question my sanity at times._

 _So last chapter I had two key events spread across two scenes: Judy/Bonnie bond "demonstration" and Nick "panic revealing/implying nudges". How the heck that turned into a Bunny Porn reference...\\_(o.o)_/_

 _ **Archangel12575** : I hope people find the news segment chapters (I split it into two) to be as well written as the cemetery scenes with Ralph/Nadine (I think that's my best chapter to date) and even funnier than the next where Ralph/Nadine were in the bar._

 _ **Starfang's Secret** : I appreciate you sticking with the story! As I go back and read some of the earlier chapters I cringe a little. Not having an editor or beta shows at times. I agree (and I saw in review comments on your story the reference to OC's/non Nick/Judy) about fleshing out the universe means you can't always listen to review feedback. I do try to comment and explain though. Just how I approach it. And thanx for the comments on the subtlety parts as well!_

 _ **Erinnyes01** : Phrases + nudging...at least it seems like it could be. Bonnie thinks it is anyway. The business cards is another one of those that even for me falls in the category of "where does some of this stuff come from?" =D_

 _ **Captainprice79** : Isn't that something Finnick would do? I could totally see it._

 _ **Guest** : =D_

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : That really would be something wouldn't it? If she could influence through the TV. Especially since she does all those press conferences...which the mayor asked her to do. Especially after she was forgiven, relatively quickly it seemed by the public, for her bad first conference. And that was when she did that initial one with the new mayor after the election. Hmm. More details on Bonnie/Caleb to come over the next few chapters._

 _ **phantomreader42** : Tee hee! And yes...but I could so see Finnick doing it after he learns the two of them are going to move in together._

 _ **ytodd** : Lots of comments there. Let me touch on a few. First - keep in mind only 24 to 26 hours have elapsed. Judy is adapting to a "bond" (of some type) between her and Nick. Crossing the pred/prey boundary to a natural enemy makes it "odd" - so some of her "off" behavior absolutely comes from that; it will stabilize over time. On the wolves there is a pattern to the behavior the females do (e.g. what gets an ear flick) - it should become clearer over time. On Bogo - keep in mind that nudges aren't mind control - the mammal has to be open to the idea. He thought they were adorable (he's said it multiple times), he's placed a bet on them in the pool, and the Mayor has asked him to try and "nudge" or "push" (yes - word choice back there in Love's Sting was intentional)...so he absolutely would have been open to it. On Bonnie - something bad (at least implied) happened with Caleb; some clues are provided but not all. More context over the next few chapters._

 _ **Zanrok:** Great comments and perspectives. That Oh My Goodness (or in some cases Really? What?) is something I am trying to get in places throughout the story. Like the original alt ending for Love's Sting where she really did pass out. It is a hard balance (and I know you have to manage it in your stories as well) especially since I will have left breadcrumbs multiple chapters in advance (which can mean 1-2 months) so while I hope people go back and review...I know not all will. I do feel pressure since I update slower than many other authors...so I might have jumped the gun on putting out the revised segment. I think my thoughts in the subtlety general comment above are the most accurate - the original was a bit too subtle, the revised a bit too direct. I love the analogy you make to the magic trick and not revealing all the secrets - I'm going to try to use that lens going forward._

 _ **jknight97** : Nick's inner voice talked about Judy's nudges after Nick started mulling over why Bogo helped her since it was so out of character. In earlier chapters there are a few areas where Nick convinces someone of something (to either do or not do it). Perhaps those were nudges? Perhaps it wasn't Judy that caused the echo in Ralph...perhaps it was when Ralph was next to Nick way back at the beginning of Love's Sting. Maybe. Maybe not. =D Bonnie seems to think he can nudge based on what she felt when Nick was panicked. As for Caleb - all we know so far (and this is implied vs. stated) is that something "very bad" happened in terms of Caleb; Bonnie generally avoids the topic. It's also implied that it is something between Bonnie/Caleb - however that isn't actually stated anywhere._

 _ **Lupinthewolf** : Thanx!_

 _ **DrummerMax64** : If a reader takes time out to post a thoughtful review I'm certainly going to respond. There are a lot of stories up here to read, and people taking the time to read mine...and then taking even more time to type up something...well that absolutely deserves a response. =D_

 _More on the bonds, and especially Bonnie's reaction, will be fleshed out in the upcoming chapters. One clarification - it's not that Nick can manipulate Bonnie's; it's that Nick and Judy have their own independent bond. Think of it as a child will have a relationship to a parent, however when the child becomes married that is a distinct relationship. So there is one family relationship (parent/child which has one dynamic) and a second family relationship (between the child and their spouse). At times they overlap, and can even conflict with each other, however they are "distinct" relationships. Or...in the context of Nick/Judy and Bonnie...bonds._

 _And yep - that was the Bioshock reference. =D_

 _ **Guest** : It might have been too direct/explicit however I like both approaches for that segment._

 **]**

* * *

Ralph spun to look at the TV mounted over the bar. Photos of Nick and Judy were on screen with a caption of "Best Friends? Or more?"

"Danny! Danny!" he yelled over the noise to get the bartender's attention and pointed at the TV when Danny looked at him. The wolf looked at the TV, tilted his head, and then fumbled with the remote to turn up the volume while shouting "Hey! Everybody! Quiet down."

The TV could slowly be heard as the noise of the crowd dropped and its volume was turned up.

 _"...on Around the City after this word from our sponsor." The TV cut over to a commercial; a warthog was using a jackhammer._

Ralph could feel Nadine shifting on the other side of the table. He was about to turn when her head appeared over his left shoulder; she'd shifted into a crouching position on her bench supporting herself with her arms on the table - her tail lazily waving and sometimes snapping from side to side. He looked up at her. "Tired of sitting?"

 _The warthog stopped it and leaned on it, looking at the camera. "I work with a lotta wolves - they're all good guys. But I know they know. And they know I know. So it all gets awkward. You knows?" The scene cut to him waving and walking past two wolves leaning on shovels._

Nadine looked down at him. "I like to perch. It's a tiger thing." She looked back at the TV. Ralph shrugged and took two more beers from Cindy who'd brought them over. The she-wolf raised her eyebrows at the two of them and smiled as she walked away. He sipped his and passed one to Nadine; she shifted to brace on one elbow and forearm to take it from him in the other.

 _The wolves waved and after he walked past, one rolled his eyes and passed out; the other darted off camera holding his muzzle. The warthog's shoulders dropped as he walked off screen._

About half the wolves in the bar were shaking their head and laughing. "That's so wrong!" and "It's funny though!" as well as other comments bounced through the crowd.

 _A deep-voiced narrator continued. "We knows Pumba. We knows. That's why we created ScensterPro. The strongest scent-masker on the planet."_

Nadine dipped her head towards Ralph and whispered, "If you keep taking me to wolf bars I guess I'm going to need that." He tilted his head towards her but kept his eyes on the TV. "Nah. You smell good." His eyes widened and he quickly sipped his beer. _I said that out loud didn't I? Ooh. Hmm. Not a date. Not a date. Right? Right._

 _The image cut back to the warthog and the two wolves sitting on a bench eating lunch together and laughing._

"Well I guess that answers that question." Ralph looked up at her obviously confused. She wiggled her shoulders which had the effect of pressing 'the girls' against his back and neck. His eyes widened and he yell-whispered "Bad Kitty" but couldn't keep a smile off his muzzle. She smiled back.

She leaned her head towards him but kept her eyes on the commercial. "You have no idea," she whispered as she sipped her drink.

 _The narrator was back. The image changed and a large paw slammed a spray can down on a platform. "ScensterPro. There are some things no one should know."_

 _A smaller paw set another can next to the first and a female voice-over started. "Also available in ScensterPro-F - specially formulated for all you working girls."_

Nadine yelled at the TV. "Hey! That's not right!" Ralph was still frozen from her last comment. And from the fact her tail had curled around and was bouncing on his other shoulder. Her shout had attracted looks from many of the tables near them. The looks turned into double-takes, a few head tilts, and many grins at their position.

 _The company logo appeared under both cans as the male narrator returned "From Furd. **We** are professional grade. **Not** those other guys."_

* * *

The ZNN studio bustled with activity during the commercial break. "Back in 60" echoed through the room.

A deer jogged over to the news desk where the anchors sat; he was waving papers. "Peter, Fabienne - we heard from Harvey. He found a neighbor and we've confirmed they do live in the building. So after the statements from the Mayor and Bogo we are cutting over to him. We're running live feed and treating this like breaking news." He handed them updated script and blocking sheets.

"Back in 45."

"We may run long with that. Did we get an answer from legal?", Peter asked while scanning the new script.

"It's still unclear; we called the Hall back and the mayor thought they were engaged - not married...heck they might think that's all the are. So we're cutting the discussion about life-mate ceremonies and the legal status on the front and running with the interview on the back."

"Back in 20."

"Makes sense. We'll be doing follow-ups on this for days." Fabienne said while scanning her copy; she was tapping her claws on their desk.

"Or weeks." The moose and tiger looked at each other and nodded while adjusting the papers in front of them. The deer gave them a thumbs up and darted back out of camera range.

"Back in 5...4...3...2..." The deer's right arm was raised towards the ceiling and his left hoof was adjusting his headset microphone "Cam 2 on Peter."

"1". The On Air lights throughout the studio lit up.

The deer pointed at Peter as the red light on Camera Two turned on. _Here we go._

* * *

 _The ZNN banner appeared. "This...is ZNN." After a few seconds it changed to Peter Moosebridge slightly right of center in the camera view._

Nadine felt the change in Ralph; he'd stiffened after her comment. _Dumb. Dumb. Drunk idiot. He's right. You are a bad kitty. What the hell are you doing being so flirty? You saw what he went through today. Idiot._ She started shifting her weight and slowly pulling back away from him.

 _Above Peter's left shoulder the image from before the commercial break was displayed - stock photos of Nick and Judy in uniform. Beneath the two of them was the caption 'Best Friends? Or more?'_

 _"Welcome back and welcome to Around the City."_

Ralph remained still; he felt Nadine start pulling away.

 _What are you doing?_  
 _I don't know._  
 _She isn't Jamie._  
 _I know._  
 _You said good-bye._  
 _I...I...know._  
 _So what are you doing?_  
 _I'm...enjoying this. Tonight. Her._  
 _Then **do** something._

He grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled on it to move her back against him. She resisted with a soft "Ralph..."

 _"Hopps and Wilde. If you said that, just that, to someone a year ago they'd be confused. Today, it's hard to find any mammal who won't know exactly who you are talking about and who doesn't have an opinion about them. Seldom have two mammals captured attention so quickly and held it for so long_. _While Officers Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde may be small mammals, the impact they have had on our city cannot be understated."_

He turned to look in her eyes. He kept his voice soft.

"I...don't know what this...tonight...is but I'm enjoying it. I **know** you are my friend...and my partner...and I trust you. Everyday. With my life." She looked away as her eyes started to tear a bit. _What is wrong with me tonight?_ She tried to blink them away.

 _"The fascination goes beyond the cases they have solved together or some of the firsts they have achieved as representatives of their species."_

"You tigers; so emotional." Without thinking he reached up to brush away the few tears with the back of his paw; she closed her eyes and half chuckled/sniffed.

 _"One cannot mention their names without the conversation quickly turning to a question that has long been asked. What is the relationship between them?"_

 _The image shifted to his co-anchor, Fabienne._

He felt something gently flick his ear. He turned and saw the tip of her tail waving back and forth as if scolding him. "Dumb wolf."

 _"Social media and the Twitterverse have long been divided into two camps. One side, the self-identified 'shipper' community coined the hash-tag WildeHopps; this group believes that Officers Wilde and Hopps already are, or are destined to be, in romantic relationship."_

He turned back to her and asked "What was that for?" She sniffled/chuckled again. "Just...Shh. TV," nodding her head towards the screen.

 _"The other believes that these two are best friends and even extended the hash-tag to WildeHoppsBFF, for Best Friends Forever, as a seemingly online jab at their counterparts. Collectively, these groups have engaged in a spirited debate for more than a year about these two popular mammals."_

He leaned just a little bit more back against her; she scooted just a little bit closer - her chin just resting on his shoulder.

* * *

 _"While all of this online attention may seem strange to some, it isn't when you consider that these two are often referred to as the 'Heroes of Zootopia'. Just days after her graduation from the ZPD Academy, as valedictorian no less, Officer Hopps and Mr. Wilde solved the original Missing Mammals case - leading to the arrest of former Mayor Lionheart for his role in the abductions. While the exact details of Mr. Wilde's role have never been released, sources in the ZPD have always emphasized the significant contribution he made during the investigation."_

Nick kept glancing around the room; between the TVs to Bonnie and Stu to see how they were reacting. _Okay...so far not too bad_.

 _"This success was followed by Officer Hopps' first, and infamous, press conference - which led to city-wide protests and unrest."_

Nick sighed as Judy let out a shudder. _Well..so much for that._

 _An image of Judy crying and hugging the mayor appeared over Fabienne's shoulder._

 _"We all remember her heartfelt, and tearful, apology at a press conference with newly elected Mayor Renee Sharpson. This event was extensively covered by all of the major networks._ _What was less covered by the news, but was the subject of extensive online discussion in the Shipper and BFF communities, was the effect her original statements appeared to have on her and her future partner."_

"They don't...they wouldn't, would they?" Judy looked up at Nick and then back at the TVs.

 _A video, without audio, began playing. While Fabienne continued speaking it showed their argument to the side of the press conference - a clearly heated discussion, Nick moving into a threatening pose, Judy preparing to pull out her FoxAway, Nick handing her a piece of paper and turning towards the camera and walking away from her, and Judy starting to run after him shouting something; it ended in a still of Judy almost in tears with her ears flat against her head surrounded by reporters._

"Oh no." Judy sniffled and looked away hiding her face against his chest. His tail wrapped around her and he stroked her ears.

 _"This short video from immediately after her statements on the Missing Mammal case was dissected extensively by both online groups. In the real world, Mr. Wilde vanished from the public eye. A few weeks later Officer Hopps took a leave of absence from the ZPD. Both of the online communities were devastated by the seeming falling out between these two figures."_

Bonnie could see them out of the corner of her eye as she watched the video. _She never told us about this...it explains so much_. She glanced at Stu; he nodded back as if he were thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _The camera cut back to Peter as the video ended._

 _"Fast forward a few months - to the Nighthowler Crisis as it came to be known. An event considered by many to be the largest threat to Zootopia's existence since its founding with the Concords. Once again, Officer Hopps and Mr. Wilde, essentially on their own and with no official ZPD support - solved the case leading to the arrest of yet another mayor for their role in the terrorist attacks upon predators."_

 _A video, again without audio, began playing. Peter's commentary continued during the playback. Multiple officers erupted out of the entrance to the Museum of Natural History, weapons clearly visible. They formed a circle around two other officers: one a wolf who walked with a pistol in one paw and the other on the shoulder of a fox carrying a rabbit bridal style - her head tucked under his muzzle, and the other officer - a tiger holding a rifle. All the officers were shouting and pointing at bystanders and the press, many of whom backed away with their paws in the air. The entire entourage made its way down to a row of police vehicles. After the fox and rabbit were loaded into the backseat of the middle car the circle of officers broke heading to other vehicles. The wolf slid across the hood and jumped in the driver seat while the tiger entered the passenger side - still with weapon drawn and hanging out the window scanning in all directions - before the group of vehicles left._

 _"Who can forget these images of Mr. Wilde carrying an injured Officer Hopps out of the Museum of Natural History and into a waiting police vehicle where they were taken to the hospital under police escort? Or forget the early reports of former Mayor Bellwether being arrested? Speculation in the online communities exploded."_

"I don't remember you diving across the hood like that. Show-off."

"This from the tiger who was hanging out the car window with a tranq rifle?"

 _The video ended; Peter was back on-screen._

"Wait...that was you two?" One of the wolves at a nearby table asked. They both nodded while drinking their beers.

 _"Over the following days, as more information of just how they had broken the case and secured a full confession from the former mayor were released, the speculation about the two of them only intensified."_

 _"_ Hey Lady" - Nadine leaned forward a little to look around Ralph at the wolf. "You're good looking...but in uniform and with a rifle? That's **HOT**." He raised his beer to her. She snorted, blushed, and raised her beer back. Ralph just shook his head. _I...just...wow. Nice going Bill. Really? I mean yeah she is but...wait. Did I just...? Oookay._

 _"In the end, Zootopia found itself in the unbelievable situation of having its second mayor in less than three months arrested, thanks to the efforts of the same fox and rabbit duo. Along the way the media had anointed the pair the title of Heroes. The city and citizens agreed."_

A she-wolf at a nearby table raised her paw towards him. "What? It was compliment!" He was covering his ears. "You don't get to hit me if I said something nice!" She settled for glaring at him instead.

 _"While traditional news coverage about the nature of their relationship remained light, even this was about to change."_

 _"_ Should I ask for her card?" Nadine snickered and bumped her head against Ralph's. He groaned.

* * *

 _The shot switched to Fabienne._

 _"Officer Hopps originally made history as the first rabbit officer to be accepted into the ZPD Academy. Mr. Wilde's acceptance into the ZPD Academy, also graduating as Valedictorian of his class, continued this trend as the first fox. While her speech to the graduating class was considered inspiring and possibly one the best ever given, most of the attendees were struck by the 'energy', as they called it, you could feel between the two of them as she pinned Officer Wilde's badge on his uniform. An interview with Officer Wilde after the ceremony also attracted a great deal of online attention."_

"I remember how I felt...on stage with you." Nick said. "I thought I was going to burst right there." Judy reached up and rubbed his muzzle. "Me too. I'd been waiting for that day for months."

Bonnie was surprised Stu was being so...calm. He'd had to breathe into the bag during the last video where Judy was injured and surrounded by police. Even she had reacted to it a bit. But he was fine now.

 _The screen changed to a video showed Nick in his dress uniform on graduation day being interviewed by a rabbit._

 _"Officer Wilde, Harvey Fleet, ZNN. Congratulations! How does it feel to have not only graduated from the Academy but as the Valedictorian?"_  
 _"Thank you Harvey. Was it a challenge? Yes, yes it was. The training at the Academy is rigorous - both physically and mentally - for a reason."_  
 _"Do you know where you've been assigned?"_  
 _"We were all informed earlier today. I'll be assigned to Precinct One with Off-"_  
 _"Nick?" could be heard off-camera; his ears flicked in the direction it came from._  
 _"Um...You might want to move back a few steps." Nick moved away from the reporter._  
 _"Excuse me?"_  
 _"Nick!" could be heard again; much closer._  
 _"Judy was **very** excited we'll officially be working as partn-OOMPH!"_  
 _A grey and blue blur flashed on camera colliding with the fox and knocking him out of view...leaving behind a rather bewildered looking reporter._

"I remember that feeling too. I had bruises." Judy's rubbing turned into a small whack on his muzzle. "I was excited...okay! I didn't see them!" Stu chortled. "Oh Jude."

 _On screen, next to the anchor as she was speaking, images slowly cycled showing Nick and Judy in different settings, some in uniform, many not. They included press conferences Judy was holding with Nick standing to the side, the two of them jogging, Judy staring up at Nick at a Gazelle concert, the two of them on foot patrol in downtown, amongst others._

 _"_ _During the last six months Officers Hopps and Wilde have seemed inseparable, both on duty as well as off._ _While the pair have never publicly commented about the nature of their relationship speculation only continued to rise over the last few months given these images. It would appear, though, that tonight we have our answer."_

Bonnie held a smile on her face. _This...this is why she was always talking about him and never went out on dates. And all this time the bond was getting even stronger._

 _The camera shifted to show both anchors at the desk._

 _"The following video, exclusive to ZNN, shows...well...", Fabienne paused and looked at Peter; the two of them nodded while he finished, "...we'll let it speak for itself."_

* * *

 _The video was obviously from a cell phone. It showed Nick and Judy standing next to each other in the atrium from a distance before it zoomed in on the two of them; it was a little shaky but surprisingly clear. Whoops, trumpeting, and many other sounds could be heard as background noise. Voices could be heard and captioning had been added to the bottom of the screen._

 _'Are you serious? YES YES! Finally!' and similar phrases passed by throughout the video._

 _Judy looked stunned and started to shake; her fur she had a reddish tinge - her ears pointing sideways and quivering. Nick squatted next to her and put an arm around her back and seemed to say something but the camera didn't pick it up. She stroked his muzzle and then put her arms around his neck._

The bar had become quiet; all the wolves were focused on the TV.

 _Nick spun her into a dip and held her in a kiss. The noise of the crowd seemed to double and the video became a bit more shaky. He then spun again ending up holding her bridal style her head against his chest._

One near them commented, "That...that looks like the start of a life-mate ceremony." Murmurs and nods of agreement came from others.

"It absolutely was," Ralph said. "I was there. There's no question about it."

 _Judy tilted her head back and seemed to be searching for something in the crowd; after a few seconds she waved at someone. Even above the din of the crowd a high-pitched squeal could be made out as she tucked her head back against Nick's chest._

"Life-Mate Ceremony?" Nadine whispered. Ralph looked at her. _My turn to have some fun_. He grinned. "Well, hypothetically of course," Nadine rolled her eyes, "isn't that a pretty serious thing to discuss on a first date?" Her head snapped to look at him, her eyes wide...she blinked several times.

 _Nick stood looking around at the crowd for a moment and then rubbed his muzzle between Judy's ears. The background roars and noise dropped for an instant._

He kept looking at the TV. "You could always call Natalie and Cindy about it. You do have their cards." She blinked a few more times and her mouth hung slightly open.

 _'Did he just mark her? WOW!' and more cycled along the bottom of the screen and then the roar was back and even louder._

He opened his mouth and waved a finger as if he was going to say something. _I so shouldn't do this. I should not do this._

 _On screen, Judy leaned back and pulled his muzzle down to hers for another kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing up against him again._

Her eyes were tracking his finger. _Am I doing this? I'm doing this. She's not the only one who can play_ _. I'm going to regret this aren't I?_

 _Nick nodded towards the crowd and shouted something that could barely be heard over the noise. "Alright, thank you. Yes. Thank you!" flashed on the screen as he gave a shallow bow and then turned and carried Judy out through the main ZPD doors; the camera image become very shaky as it moved to track them._

He zoomed his finger right in front of her muzzle; her eyes crossed for an instant as she followed it. He tapped her on the nose. "Boop."

* * *

 _Peter was dabbing at his eyes and shaking his head._

Bonnie started breathing again. Stu was wheezing. Judy was still wrapped in Nick's tail on the couch; every now and then she peeked out and glanced at her parents. Nick kept his attention on the screens.

 _"Wow. Just wow. Every time I've watched that...I don't know why but it has an effect on me."_

Bonnie laughed darkly to herself. _Oh yes they do. Life-mate ceremonies certainly do have an effect._

 _"You're just a romantic at heart." The tiger chuckled at him._

 _"It's in the middle of Precinct One, so romantic really shouldn't be the first word which comes to mind...but with those two...it somehow applies." He was shaking his head; Fabienne was nodding._

 _"What struck me when we were preparing tonight's segment were these two images." she said._

 _The screen changed to side-by-side stills. One of them of Nick carrying Judy down the steps of the museum. The image was zoomed and enhanced, making the bloody bandage on her leg plainly visible; her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head burrowed against his chest and under his muzzle. The other was a still from near the end of the video they had just shown - an almost mirror image showing Nick holding Judy._

Stu was completely focused on the screen; his breathing had calmed enough he wasn't using the bag.

 _"Like you said Peter, I don't know what it is about these two...but these images...in sickness and in health is what I keep thinking," the view switched back to the two anchors as the tiger continued, "You can almost feel just how much they care about each other when you look at them."_

He looked over at his daughter and her fox on the couch. "She's right you know. You can feel it." There were tears in his eyes. Bonnie squeezed his arm. "I know." She wiped them away with her other paw and stroked the side of his face. "Aw geez."

* * *

" _And you say I'm the romantic one." Peter shook a finger at her as she smiled and laughed before the camera switched and zoomed in on Fabienne who quickly collected herself._

"Excellent job; all of you. This has gone much better than it could have." The collection of mammals smiled at the mayor's praise; she wasn't known to give it often.

 _"We do not know exactly what led up to the recording, however yesterday - when this was filmed - was Officer Hopps' and Officer Wilde's six month anniversary working as partners at the ZPD. This certainly raises a question - will they remain so given their relationship? We reached out to Chief Bogo from Precinct One to comment on ZPD policies."_

The coyote next to her spoke. "We couldn't get them to pull the reference to the original press conference."

 _The screen cut to a stock photo of the chief. His comments were written out on the screen as a backdrop to his voice._

He shrugged. "They were willing to add that image and mention your first conference with her. I think that softened it enough." The mayor nodded, "Agreed."

 _"There are no ZPD regulations against partners being in a personal relationship outside of work. When this occurs, and I've seen it multiple times in my years as Chief of Precinct One, whether they remain as partners is based on their performance in the line of duty and subject to the discretion of their commanding officer."_

"We also got them to drop Nick's past; they'll cover it in one of the follow-up segments over the next few days though," a hare next to him added.

A soft buzzing was heard from across the table. A gazelle looked at her phone.

 _"Like all officers in the ZPD, Hopps and Wilde swore an oath of allegiance to the city as well as to our official code of conduct. Like all officers, they work every day for the city, its citizens, and in accordance with that code."_

The gazelle left the room answering her phone as the door shut behind her. "What?"

 _Those responsibilities are something all of our officers take very seriously - including Officers Hopps and Wilde. Their performance to date has been exemplary; I expect it to continue to be so."_

The coyote spoke again. "So after the chief, we should have your comments and then there should be a short section on the ceremony and legal status...although they had said they were going to do that before the recorded comments. Hmm." He shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Either way this tells an excellent story about the two of them," the mayor was rocking in her chair. _This will work. So much for your WildeHopps effect Adrian._

 _Fabienne returned to the image. "Given the public profile of these two officers, we also reached out to the mayor's office for comment." As with the chief, a photo of the mayor appeared and her comments were written out as a backdrop._

The gazelle charged back into the room. "That was Miranda's assistant. They've dropped the legal and ceremony discussion and added a live interview."

 _"Back during our campaign one of the central themes was Zootopia's motto - anyone can be anything - and how it was time for all of us to believe it, just like these two officers. Since then Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have continued, day after day, to prove it is more than just a saying."_

The mayor closed her eyes. "Who?"

"One of their neighbors."

 _"While their relationship may be in the spotlight tonight, they are not alone. Many couples, of different species and orientations, call Zootopia home - and we welcome all of them. I want to offer my congratulations and best wishes to the new couple, and I want to thank all of our citizens - it is all of us, together, that makes Zootopia what it is today."_

She knew it was her mind playing tricks on her...but she was certain she could hear Adrian giggling.

* * *

"I did something bad didn't I?" _I knew I shouldn't have. She was right. Dumb wolf._

"No...not, not bad." _He booped me. He doesn't know what it means. Boop. He doesn't. Boop. Focus._

 _The cameras switched back to Peter. "So far we've been unable to reach Officers Hopps and Wilde for comment. However, just before we went on air, we were told that Harvey Fleet, our mammal on the street, has an update. Harvey? You there?"_

"Booping is bit like purring and other feline gestures. It means one thing with members of your family." She was staring at the TV; he did the same.

 _The image on screen switched over to a rabbit holding a microphone in front of an apartment building._

"With someone else it's... **very** flirty, almost like...," she started lifting her beer to take a drink, "...foreplay," she whispered.

 _"Thank you Peter. This is Harvey Fleet; I'm standing outside an apartment complex near downtown Zootopia where Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde live. There was no response when we knocked on their door, furthering rumors that they have currently left the city."_

"Oh." He finished the rest of his beer quickly; Nadine did the same.

 _"We did, however, meet one of their neighbors and they agreed to speak with us on camera."_

"So...another rou-?"

"God, yes."

 _The camera pulled back and panned slightly to the right showing a female ocelot standing next to Harvey; he turned slightly so he could face her more directly._

* * *

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS IT'S ROSIE!" exploded out of Judy.

"Relax Judy...she's our friend. She..she won't say anything bad about us." Nick rubbed her shoulder. _Am I trying to convince her or me?_ From the back of his mind he heard _"Oh yeah. There's no way this ends badly. Ha ha ha."_

Judy stared at him wide-eyed and ears back before snarl-hissing " ** _She offered us a threesome this morning!_** "

A loud wheeze-gasp from Stu was followed by a louder "POP" as the bag burst. Bonnie pulled out another and handed it to him; he grabbed it and held on to his chair with one arm while wheezing into it. Bonnie looked at him for a second before pulling out a stack and setting them on the coffee table in front of her. _I hope that's enough_.


	25. Love's Impact: Chapter 13

**[AN - Shorter Chapter/Vacation**

 _This is a shorter chapter than the last few as we are getting ready to leave on vacation for two weeks. I wanted to get the rest of the news segment out before we left. I'll try to update while we are gone...but most likely the next update will be towards the end of January (2-3 weeks)._

 _Comment on this chapter:_

 _Like the previous one, this chapter has numerous scene cuts - however the news segment is shorter. I'm going to play with a different style on how to present the other scenes - using narrative to make it clear that we are jumping between locations._

 _I liked how the last chapter turned out...that style just won't work as well since I want to have simultaneous reactions in multiple scenes._

 **]**

 ** _[_** ** _AN - Review Comments_**

 _ **GustheBear** : If Bonnie doesn't run out of bags we should be good. =D_

 _ **Foxinthehenhouse** : If you have other suggestions for the last chapter let me know. This chapter will have a different style so let me know which you think works better...although the situations are different...so it may just be two different styles should be used depending on the specifics._

 _ **Captainprice79** : More bad kitty is on the way. Honest! I boop you, depending on what happens between Ralph and Nadine might also make an appearance. Maybe. Maybe not. =D Or perhaps a "You had me at boop" line at some point playing off her comment from the cemetery._

 _ **Zanrok** : I wasn't thinking missile launch but love the analogy. And yes...it is a good thing Bonnie has spare bags. Thank you for the kind words on last segment - the style was confusing even for me to keep straight...and I wrote it! I ended up writing the entire news segment (and commercial) first, then went through and put blocking notes for which location had the scene as well as major events of the scene, and then went back and wrote all the scenes. Very true on the mayor comment - quite cliche. When I go back and edit Love's Instinct I may remove it. OTOH I put it in since she's always had a bit of an attitude about being in control of the situation...so it reflects it, even though cliche._

 _ **Matri** : =D_

 _ **Guest** : Thank you!_

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : The pandemonium is just starting. Tee hee. The mirror image is a good example of one of those things that almost wrote itself - while I plan a lot of things out multiple chapters (or even across story segments) that one just appeared. I'm having fun writing about Nadine/Ralph as well - glad it is coming through. And yep - moving is one of those "logistics" I have to carve out/handle in the story line since they would be swarmed. Bonnie and Stu have...something. Just hints so far though._

 _ **Archangel12575** : Depends on how you define 'well' =D_

 _ **Starfang's Secrets** : Yep - one of those little things from an early chapter that shows up again later in a reference. I might spin-off something distinct on the two of them - although a few author's have pinged me about using Wolfeyer so perhaps something else will appear soon. Rosie will be easy to hate - just have some patience - what she's done (and will do this chapter) has a reason behind it._

 _ **JKnight97** : It's just a fairly intimate thing - especially amongst predators. At least in my little world it is. =D Don't forget it has only been 24 to 26 hours since all this started...and Ralph had no specific plans on anything interspecies (nor did Nadine) so both of them are in completely uncharted territory in more ways than one._

 _ **Drummermax64** : You're welcome. It hasn't been fully explained (Bonnie was going to but then...news) so more to come on them later. Glad you liked the flow! And yes, poor Stu. I've read a lot where people have him faint/etc. and wanted something different - but humorous so went with the hyperventilate breathe in a bag approach instead._

 _ **Lupinthewolf** : Thank you!_

 _ **N'yrthghar** : This is where some of the subtlety comes in - which is a challenge from publishing every 1 to 2 weeks. That dialog was intentional and even some of the "banter" between them. Keep in mind they've both been nudged - at least by Judy and possibly (implied) by Nick. Clawhauser commented on how they were acting like WildeHopps at the front desk before she followed him. So making a variation on the phrase was on purpose. It's also why Nadine basically doesn't have an answer when Ralph asks her what dumb wolf means...she doesn't really know why she said it._

 ** _]_**

* * *

"So, Rosie, I understand you also live in this complex?" _Okay. Ears up. Let's look perky_.

"Yes I do Harv...can I call you Harv?" Rosie kept looking between the camera and Harvey trying to decide where she should focus.

"Um...sure. How do you know Officers Hopps and Wilde?" _I hate being called that. Keep smiling. We're live._

"Oh, they're my next door neighbors; we all live up on the 5th floor. Very nice mammals." She decided to focus more on Harvey.

"Having two police officers at neighbors must certainly make you feel safer."

"Oh it certainly does." She didn't wait for him to move the microphone but her voice still came through.

"Would you say you know them well?" _Sheesh wait for the mic. We talked about this two minutes ago._

"Oh, we don't go out together but we often see each other in the morning and sometimes on the weekends. When they moved in they had a new neighbor party that I attended. That was a lot of fun." She smiled at some memory. "I'd say it's more in that 'they're nice neighbors' type of relationship than anything else."

"I see. Do you happen to know anything about their personal relationship?" _Need to get Sandy to look into that party. Maybe find some other neighbors who attended if this strikes out._

"Well...have you ever had friends where you think 'those two belong together?' Nick and Judy are like that. You can tell, even just from talking to them for a few minutes that there's some type of chemistry or connection between them. The way they joke and act with each other. The small glances and that hint of tension at times." She gave a small shudder and rocked her head back and forth. "They're those mammals you know that make you go 'Would you two just kiss already?'"

* * *

In the room at city hall everyone was watching closely. The coyote turned to the mayor, "This is really good. It fits right in with the story we were telling." Nods of agreement came from around the conference table.

Nick rubbed Judy's shoulder on the couch. "See I told you." She grunted back at him. "Let's see if you say that when the interview is done."

Back at The Pack House Ralph and Nadine were focused on the TV. She had a slight blush from the 'booping' discussion they just had. Ralph was silently willing Cindy to hurry with the next round. He tilted his head towards the tigress' - she was still resting hers on his shoulder - and whispered, "That's how we've talked about them for months at the station." Her chin brushed his shoulder when she nodded back.

* * *

"Would it be fair to say they act like they've been dating for awhile?" _Come on lady...give me something._

"I don't know when they started dating, but they certainly...how would you say it," she pursed her lips, "...hmm...they took their relationship to the next level last night." She nodded emphatically a few times.

"'Next level?'" He wrinkled his forehead in confusion. One of his ears tipped down. _Is she...no...she wouldn't._

"Harv, this is a nice apartment complex but the walls aren't **that** thick." She raised her eyebrows and tipped her head.

"You mean...they...you, you could hear them?" His other ear joined it. _I guess she would?_

"Oh Harv...I'm sure half the building heard them." She started chuckling and covered her mouth with a paw.

Both of his ears went limp against the back of his head. _Oooookaaaayyy. Yep. **That's** something._

* * *

Behind the anchor desk Peter and Fabienne had been taking notes and working out how they planned to end the segment. Both of their pens stopped as they leaned back in their chairs and looked at each other.

Judy pulled away from Nick and half-hopped into a squatting position on the couch next to him. She grabbed on to both of her ears pressing them against her cheeks - they were matching shades of red. She was mumbling "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." repeatedly. Bonnie rubbed her forehead with one paw as the other grabbed a bag; Stu sounded like he'd need another one soon. Nick clicked his tongue once and stared at Rosie. _Oh. Oh. This is not good._

Everyone in the conference room looked at one another and then back at the monitor. The coyote started to ask "Did...did she just-". The mayor interrupted him, "Yes. Yes she did." She put her paws on her head and then dragged them down behind her neck. _Adrian - I hate you._

Ralph and Nadine turned and looked at each other - their muzzles ending up almost touching; awkwardness between them forgotten. She giggled, "Sorry, it's not funny." She started trembling as she fought to hold in another one. "Nope." Ralph half-snorted. "Not funny at all." She giggled again. "Bad kitty." Nadine buried her muzzle in the base of his neck to muffle her laughter, her body shaking. Ralph hung his head. _Oh guys. I'm sorry. This is not funny. This is **NOT** funny_. He snorted.

* * *

Harvey was staring at Rosie. She didn't mind, _he is kind of cute_. He hadn't moved the microphone so she assumed she should keep talking.

"All that snarling and growling. And banging...like furniture being rearranged." She shuddered and her eyes dilated a bit. "Rawr." She did a slow swipe in the air towards him with one of her paws, her claws extended. She chuckled again.

"Wha...growling and snarling?" _This...this is...Wilde is going to sound like he went savage. They're supposed to like these two!_

"Mm-hmm." She nodded with pursed lips and raised eyebrows. "You know..." She leaned closer to him and half-whispered as if she were sharing a secret, "...I didn't think a bunny could make those sounds."

* * *

Judy let out a shriek. She started hopping in place from foot to foot while patting her ears against her face. Nick's mouth dropped open. _I just...I...oooohhhh_. An echo in his head replied " _At least she didn't talk about burrow hunting._ " Bonnie handed Stu another bag; the pop of the other had been drowned out by Judy's shriek.

Fabienne covered her muzzle with both paws; eyes wide she stared at her co-anchor. A muffled "oh my god" came through. Peter had closed his eyes and was shaking - his antlers bobbing. Around the studio snorts, chuckles, and laughs echoed. Even the deer, the floor director, was hunched over - one hoof on his forehead, the other holding his stomach.

Nadine started laugh-whimpering into his shoulder. Ralph...well...Ralph was contemplating his current situation in that introspective way you do when you are buzzed. _I have a drunk, flirty, hot - can't forget that - tiger who happens to be my partner laughing into my shoulder. I am listening to a summary of Hopps and Wilde's first time sleeping together presented by their neighbor on ZNN._ His shoulder felt wet. _Drool_ _. Hmm. Is drooling on me flirting or foreplay?_

The mayor pushed off the floor spinning her chair in a slow circle. _Kill me. Kill me now. No. Wait. Kill her. Of course those two can't have a normal neighbor. It has to be one with no filters. Adrian - did I already tell you I hate you?_ The other mammals in the room faced that classic philosophical struggle of an irresistible force, the need to burst out laughing, meeting an immovable object, their desire to remain employed. Paws and hooves covered muzzles, bodies shuddered, and muffled snorts and giggles filled the air.

* * *

Harvey was still staring and his paw holding the microphone was shaking. _Say something. Redirect. Anything. Do not let her keep talking oh god no._

"Don't...don't you mean Officer Wilde...the growling and snarling?" _That was bad. Change the topic. Change the topic!_

"Oh no. That was Judy. I did hear Nick yipping though." Her brow furrowed. "Almost like he was in pain." She shrugged and chuckled again. "I was worried. I thought she was going to break him." She nodded even more emphatically than before.

* * *

The mayor groaned and leaned forward resting her head on the conference table. She bounced it a few times. Thump - thump - thump. _I need a drink. Scratch that. I need drinks. Multiple. Definitely multiple._ For the rest of the mammals, the irresistible force won out. Laughs, snorts, "Oh my god" - and other more colorful phrases, filled the room.

Fabienne slid out of her chair to the side. She was on her paws and knees with her forehead resting on the floor laughing. Peter's eyes were still closed as he shook in his chair. _Must not lose it. Must not lose it._ The rest of the mammals in the studio and in the producer booth already had long ago.

Nadine's laugh-whimpers turned into strangled cries and gasps. Her free paw latched on to Ralph's shirt and slowly beat against his chest. He leaned back against her and tilted his head to rest on hers - the two of them a shuddering mass of muffled laughter and snorts.

Judy began shrieking every few seconds. "Aaauuuwwww!". Bonnie stuffed one bag in another and shoved it in Stu's hands. "Aaauuuwwww!" Nick leaned forward and rested his head in his paws.

 _Now we have a real issue._  
 _You think?!_

"Aaauuuwwww!"

 _Your mate. She's flapping her ears, hopping in place, and squawking.  
_ _SHE'S FREAKING OUT! DO YOU BLAME HER?_

"Aaaauuuwww!"

 _It's not that._  
 _Our sex life on TV? **That's** not an issue?_

"Aaauuuwwww!"

 _I don't know how to say this._  
 _What? WHAT?_

"Aaauuuwwww!"

 _Your wife? She's a chicken._

* * *

Harvey's whole body was lightly twitching. _Abort. Abort. Back to Peter. Back to Peter._ He was too slow.

Rosie tilted her head and a thin, predatory smile, showed on her face. "Do boy bunnies make sounds like that?" Her tail was twitching in the air and brushed against his arm holding the microphone.

He turned to face the camera directly. "Ba...Ba-ah. Back to yo-uu. Peter." His voice broke and cracked several times.

The image changed back to a wide angle shot of the anchor desk showing Peter; Fabienne wasn't in sight. Peter opened his eyes.

"Thank...you...Harv." His words were slow with a breath in between as he struggled to keep control. Female laughter could be heard.

"On...behalf of...everyone here..." A snicker broker through his mask; a cackle could be heard in the background "...thank yo-u. And good night."

The screen cut to black.


	26. Love's Impact: Chapter 14

**_[AN_** _Apologies for the long delay. The vacation had some...challenges...and while I was out two major projects at work exploded on the person who was covering for me (large scale data integrations between our company and others...9 or so internal teams, 5+ teams at each of the other companies, exec level visibility on the projects and so on)...so the last 3 to 4 weeks have been insane. I need another vacation already._

 _Important Notes:_

 _This chapter doesn't have wildehopps (covers up head). I have 2k words written - in 3 different versions - and none of them are good enough yet. You've all been patiently waiting so I'm posting this today. I plan (hope?) to have the next chapter up this weekend. It will start with that WildeHopps sequence._

 _This chapter has some subtle references in dialog back to previous chapters (10 especially, but really from 10 forward); if you have time I'd suggest re-reading those since it has been so long - I think you'll get more out of this one if you are able to do that._

 _Shoutouts:_

 _One to **toannghe1997** for putting together a short fan art strip timed around when Judy dragged Nick off to the bedroom. While they described it in colorful terms as to its quality, it's far better than anything I'd do as an artist and I'm honored someone would take the time to do art for this fanfic. So thank you! There are also comics for a few other stories as well that they've put up._

 _deviantart dot com/art/The-sounds-at-night-661294379 **]**_

 _And another shoutout to another story. If you have not read Conspiracy by **Zanrok** go read it. Seriously. Well read this first (you're already here so I mean why not) and then go read that. WildeHopps and WolfEyer in full swing with all the associated chaos and hysteria and a massive love conspiracy to boot. It's bedlam in the best of ways so far and I'm sure the chaos factor will only increase as it continues._

 ** _]_**

 ** _[_** ** _AN - Review Comments_**

 ** _General Note:_** _Last chapter was_ _actually a tough one to complete. Mostly because like many of you...I was laughing at the visual image of the scenes in my head. I still don't know where "she's a chicken" came from._

 _ **General Note 2** : I hope the reviewers who's names I list together don't take offense. I want to show I do read all the reviews - it's just that sometimes my only comment back is a smile or thank you and it seemed odd to list a lot of those so I put them all together. _

_**Shiso Kitsune** : Glad you finally found it and it's nice to hear you are enjoying it. =D_

 ** _Hewhoislost:_** _Thank you. I'm trying to not go too extreme with Bogo however the chaos surrounding these two and the fact he always has to deal with it would certainly take its toll on...well...any mammal I would think. =D_

 ** _LordForrester_ : **_You are quite kind. We've skewed to the very humorous for the last few; some will always be present all the next few chapters although as we wrap up Love's Impact and move to Love's Cry it will start inching up the seriousness level._

 _ **Foxinthehenhouse**_ : _Glad you thought the style worked. I don't think it's perfect but I think it is pretty good compromise on having simultaneous action in multiple scenes; using the line breaks (which I did in the first draft) made it seem really choppy. More on Ralph and Nadine to come. They will have an active role through the rest of this segment and heavily in the next._

 _A revert back to earlier style this time; longer segments in each location and with each group._

 _ **Bagnome** : I actually wanted to have two more locations included (Bogo and then other officers at their normal hangout bar) - which would have made it even choppier I think. Repeating the broadcast would be really annoying to the reader. I played with having one location be told in the present and the others in a "past tense" type style - showing an outcome and then working back through what happened without fully repeating the broadcast but that also felt rather awkward._

 _ **Erinnyes01:** I'm glad that flip came as a surprise - I was worried I'd telegraphed it too much._

 _ **GustheBear** : At least with her fox anyways. =D_

 _ **Captainprice79** : This chapter will give a few more hints into whether its flirting, foreplay, or just friends. _

_**Matri, Archangel12575, Thatguynamedguy, Guest, Hate Eater, DarthJosku, OneWolfe, Guest, Guest, Guest** : =D Thank you!_

 _ **Starfang's Secrets** : They are certainly going to have a reaction to Rosie and the interview...that's for sure. I was a little worried his inner voice doing the she's a chicken was too much; I originally wrote it as Nick just having thoughts/talking to self vs. inner voice however using the inner voice felt more right._

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : The thought of rabbits teething had not crossed my mind for some reason. It's...it's just wrong. I like it. =D Good questions at the end - some answered now, all of them eventually._

 _ **Zanrok** : Interesting thought about Rosie and Harvey (heh heh). I debated having one more exchange at the end where Peter passed back to Harvey with something like "Look's like you made a friend" and when they cut back Rosie was bouncing her tail between his ears as he stared up at the tip of it but I felt Rosie had already done enough "damage"._

 _ **ytodd** : Glad you're enjoying it! Judy's just...well...had a long day...literally...it still only has been about 26 hours. She'll be more back to normal by tomorrow (story time) - maybe. Tee hee._

 _ **Drummermax64** : On Judy being vengeful - I mean, she's sweet and fluffy and cute right? =D_

 _ **Lupinthewolf** : Sometimes I "write" (aka play the scenes) in my head while in that auto-pilot driving mode or stopped at a light. Fortunately it has been winter so when I have burst out laughing a few times at how things play out in my head the other drivers haven't seemed to notice. O.o_

 _ **Half-Elf** : There's at least 4 to 6 more chapters in this segment of the overall story - possibly more; I'm still deciding exactly where/how I want to break between Love's Impact (this segment) and Love's Cry (the next)._

 _ **Guest:** (for chapter 13 - alt ending to Love's Sting) I like them both but do prefer - especially with how the story line has evolved from my original planning - the one I actually ended up using._

 _ **JKnight97** : There are definitely going to be more moments of "misunderstanding" (e.g. species differences) between Ralph and Nadine. =D_

 _ **LGSyrus** : Sometimes I think I do as well; my wife also does - she reads this and laughs but then looks at me with that expression of "You really are as odd as you said you were aren't you?"_

 ** _]_**

* * *

The monitors in the conference room had been turned off and the laughter had died down - although a few chuckles leaked out time-to-time from some of the mammals around the table. Everyone was focused on whatever was in front of them - notes, phones...anything to keep from making eye-contact with their co-workers to avoid breaking out in laughter again. The room was waiting for the mayor to take the lead.

"Amy," the gazelle turned to the mayor. "Get Miranda on the phone and ask them what the hell just happened and why they didn't cut the live feed." She nodded and left the room already dialing.

"Carl, what does this do?" The coyote sighed. "It's too early to tell. We've probably moved inter-species relationships and attitudes about rabbits 20 years...I just don't know if we went forwards or backwards." He clicked his tongue a few times. "We already had a team ready to monitor social media after the segment and have public opinion polls lined up for tomorrow. I'll contact the polling company - we'll probably want to change the questions we had queued up for them."

He paused.

"All along we've been worried since they're a pred/prey couple. The last few polls have been favorable towards inter-species couples - over 80% either actively support or feel what two adult mammals do is their business. The remainder are split evenly between unsure and against. The numbers aren't nearly as good for pred/prey couples - barely over 50% in the first category with about 30% actively against them. The number one concern opponents have is around domestic violence." He tapped his pen against his notepad.

"From that standpoint...what happened tonight in the interview," he tilted his head trying not to snicker, "...it might actually be a good thing." He looked at the mayor.

She was quiet for a moment. "Are you on drugs?"

"What? Seriously Kara?" He frowned back at her.

She leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"It's all about the violence concern - especially with WildeHopps. A fox and bunny? Natural predator with their natural prey? Plus the stereotypes on both species - the sly and untrustworthy fox taking advantage of the cute innocent little bunny." The mayor opened her mouth and then closed it; she nodded at him to continue.

"That clip from the graduation? Where she tackled him and knocked him off screen? You know why that was part of the story. She may be a bunny but she's tough...strong. We needed it to counter the other videos - her being carried when she was wounded and when he swept her off her feet and carried her out of ZPD."

"That interview and all the things this Rosie character said. Yes it's beyond embarrassing for the two of them. Humiliating even. I'm still trying to figure out how we can deal with that. But...and this is a big but...who was at risk of getting hurt? It sure wasn't that 'sweet innocent' little bunny." He'd made air-quotes with his paws while talking.

"It doesn't matter that most pred/prey couples aren't like them. **They're** the one on the news. **They're** the poster children for all of this. All we need is an opening. Some angle to shift the narrative away from the predator taking advantage of their prey. Take this along with some of the cases Hopps has closed where she arrested much larger mammals and I think we can use it."

The mayor spun side to side in her chair tapping the fingers on her paws together. She nodded. "Do it."

Amy re-entered the room and at a nod from the mayor updated everyone on her call as she took her seat.

"The official reason the live feed was never cut is that nothing which was said violated any regulations."

The mayor's eyebrows went up. "Really? Interesting. What's the unofficial reason?"

The gazelle swallowed nervously and let out a small laugh. She paused. "Everyone was...well...laughing too hard." She looked around the room and shrugged.

The mayor closed her eyes and sighed.

"Miranda said they have a follow-up segment for tomorrow with a geneticist. They'll be discussing inter-species couples in general, biological factors, chances of having offspring, genetics of the offspring and so on."

"I suppose it makes even more sense as a topic after tonight." Amy nodded in agreement; others around the table joined her.

"Given how tonight went call her back and make certain they aren't planning...oh you know...any detailed anatomical discussions." Amy blinked at her a few times.

"Or live demonstrations." Amy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Just in case." The mayor's eyes narrowed. "And to make a point."

* * *

The chief's wife muted the television as a commercial started. She was worried about her mate - he'd been acting strangely for the last few days. What was happening with his officers was really affecting him.

Throughout the broadcast he'd been giggling and snorting; she couldn't blame him for that - even she'd been laughing although she felt guilty. _Those poor mammals. To have something like that on the news_. She couldn't imagine what they were feeling right now. She shook her head and shifted her attention back to her mate. He was still giggling and snorting - and making gestures with his hands as if he was having a conversation with someone.

"Adrian."

"Adrian." She leaned against him.

"Adrian!" She reached up and turned his head to look at her.

His eyes slowly focused in on her. "Ahempth ur. Yes?" He giggled again.

* * *

At O'Malley's quite the level of chaos still reigned. Clawhauser had asked the bartender to switch over to the news and let the other regulars from Precinct One - McHorn, Trunkaby, Worgton, Del Gato had made it tonight - know about the segment before it started. All of them, along with the rest of the bar, hadn't been able to control their laughter as Rosie's interview described their fellow officers' night.

* * *

Laughter had died down at The Pack House although cackles and snorts still broke out from the crowd - usually with some wild gesture towards the now muted television.

Nadine was desperately trying to convince her partner she didn't just drool on him all the while fighting a blush; with limited success at either. She'd sat back on her side of the table and Ralph was leaning towards her a bit - smirking.

"Come on! It's tears. I was laughing so hard I was crying. You were too!"

"Drool." Ralph smirked as he wiped at his shoulder with a napkin.

"It. Was. Not-."

"Drool." His smirk became even larger.

"Aaarrrgh." Ralph laughed and she put her head in in her paws. _I'll have to ask Judy how she deals with Nick every day._ _Wait...what?_

 _So...you're going to ask Judy how she deals with Nick?  
Uh...uh...  
Kind of like relationship advice?  
What? No. Uh. On dealing with the humor. And stuff.  
_ _Right. Stuff. So this a date now?  
_...

She raised her head and her paws slid down to cover her muzzle. She stared at her partner. His laughter had stopped and his smirk faded as she kept staring. "You okay?" When she didn't respond he leaned closer and put a paw on her arm. "Nadine?" She blinked.

 _Do you want it to be?  
_ _I...I've been flirting all night haven't I?  
_ _Perching on the table? Hanging on him?  
After today...he just...I mean...  
He's been flirting back. That means something._

She blinked again. Ralph put his other paw on her other arm and started rubbing. "What's wrong? I'm just teasing." _Oh geez. Is drooling like booping? Did I just make fun of something serious?_ "Uh...Sorry? Did I do something dumb again?"

 _Playing and teasing?  
We've been doing that all night.  
You're not normally this playful with her. Or really at all.  
We're both halfway drunk - at least.  
You're both playing and flirting.  
Exactly!  
Kind of like Judy and Nick do.  
Wha-  
So this a date now?_

She lifted her paws off her muzzle and twisted her arms reaching over to take Ralph's with the opposite one and lowered their arms down to the table.

"Ralph. All kidding aside. Is this..." She looked down and then back up at him. "Is this a-"

"Sorry that took so long! I was laughing so hard I dropped I tray. Ugh!" Cindy put two more bottles on the edge of the table. Her smile became concern as she glanced between them. "You two...you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...a lot of things happening today-"  
"One after the other you know?"

Cindy's head snapped back and forth between them and tilted; the two of them burst out laughing. Ralph pulled his arms out of Nadine's grasp. "I...I...will be right back. Nature calls; too much laughter and alcohol."

* * *

As he walked, or rather bolted, to the restroom his thoughts matched his pace - frantic. _Thank you Cindy. Thank you Cindy. She was asking if this was a date. Does she want it to be one? Do I want it to be one?_ He almost collided with several other patrons on the way. They took one look (and sniff) and simply moved aside. _I haven't been this nervous since...before. Asking Jamie out. Am I really ready for this? I know I think I am. What if I'm really not? I know she's interested. Well I think I know. Do I know? I mean I think I know how I feel. And how she feels. Does she know?_ Bill was walking out of the restroom as he approached; the wolf took one look (and sniff) and held the door for him - Ralph didn't notice. He also didn't notice Bill follow him back in and wait by the sink at the front of the restroom. _I've been her partner for years. What's different now?_

 _You finally said goodbye_  
 _But why now?_  
 _Did you do it for her? For Nadine?_  
 _What? No! I'd already decided that during the day._  
 _So...what's the issue?_  
 _What's the issue? We went from partners to...something...in hours!_  
 _Maybe it's always been there_  
 _I should have noticed something at some point._  
 _Maybe you weren't looking_

Washing his paws at the sink he looked in the mirror. _I'm so nervous I'm going to be sick. Breathe. Do not puke._ He dropped his head and let out a long slow breath. Bill sniffed and smiled.

"If it doesn't work out between you two can I have her number?"

Ralph's snarl was louder and sharper then he'd expected. _Woohoo! Boy's got it bad!_

"Bill...I'm sorry! I don't know what-"

"Ha! Don't worry. Figured it was the easiest way to get you to see it."

"I...Wha-"

"Buddy - all night you've been giving the rest of us the 'this is mine' treatment."

Ralph stammered and mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh don't worry...she's doing the same thing. Feline scents are different...but..uh...yeah."

Bill wrapped his arm around Ralph's shoulder giving him a bro-hug and a shake.

"You got this. Now go get 'em tiger. Er...go get your tiger? Uh...Go catch a tiger by the-"

"Oh shut up." Bill snorted. "Go get some tiger tail?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Ralph punched him in the arm. "Ow! Too soon?"

"Bill..." Ralph muttered and shook his head. He headed out the door the other wolf opened for him with a flourish and a chuckle.

* * *

Nadine's eyes didn't leave Ralph as he walked away. _Sneaky way to avoid the question._

Between Ralph darting away, Nadine's expression, and all the scents in the air it was clear to Cindy they hadn't settled anything yet. _Idiots. Fine. Time to help this along then_.

"I haven't seen him like this in long time. Real honest laughter. Happy." She leaned over and put a paw on Nadine's arm. "Thank you."

"I have no idea what I'm doing. Tonight. All day in fact." She hung her head and avoided looking at the she-wolf.

"Hey. I'm serious. You're good for him." Nadine looked over at her. "And he's good for you."

Nadine had to mouth a few words before anything came out.

"Cindy...I...I don't know why I'm here. Are we hanging out? Is this a date? What about-" She could feel her panic level starting to rise. A squeeze on her arm stopped her.

"Oh...it's a date. Trust me." She tapped the end of her nose, "for both of you," and raised her eyebrows.

"But-"

"And no, it's not the booze. That smells different."

"But-"

"He just said good-bye to Jamie? So this is all too fast?"

Nadine stared at her for a moment before nodding. _So they're not only intimidating they can read minds? Note to self - never piss off a she-wolf._

"That's a long topic." Cindy frowned. "Okay. Uh...here's the most important parts."

"We wolves are very ceremonial - we have a lot of different ones. Saying good-bye is...well...it's one of our big ones. It's how we know we're really ready."

"For what?"

"To live again. Ralph's been ready for awhile. He just needed a little push."

"What? I didn't-" She shot up and leaned back against the bench turning towards Cindy.

Cindy cut her off with a wave of a paw that settled back on the tigress' shoulder. "However today happened doesn't matter. Just know that we don't do rebound relationships; when we're ready we're ready...and whatever happens next between you two-"

"We're partners; we work together! And...different species!" She'd waved her arms before settling her paws on her muzzle. _Am I specist? I don't care he's a wolf do I? No - I don't. But wolves have a pack. I can't be in a pack can I? And cubs? We couldn't...Wait. What? Cubs? Why am I thinking about cubs? HOLY-_

"So what? That didn't stop Hopps and Wilde did it?" Nadine's train of thought, already careening at the edges, launched itself off the tracks.

She sat there, paws on muzzle, blinking at Cindy. A part of her mind chimed in helpfully with " _You've been doing that a lot today_."

"Look, there's only one thing that matters. Are you glad you're here? With Ralph? Tonight?" Nadine was still frozen.

 _That's a good question for her to ask._  
 _Yes it is._  
 _Right down to the heart of the matter._  
 _It truly is._  
 _So...are you going to answer her?_  
 _Do I have to?_  
 _It's probably too late to run away._  
 _We could try?_  
 _That might make her angry._

She closed her eyes and breathed out. "Yeah. I am."

She felt a squeeze and a rub on her shoulder. "He's as scared as you are; maybe more." Nadine opened her eyes; Cindy was staring back with a small smile. "Females tend to make the first move nowadays - it wasn't always like that but it is now, especially in the city." The tigress gave a few small nods and mouthed a "Thank you" at her. Cindy took a step back; she saw Ralph approaching out of the corner of her eye.

He started slipping into his seat looking between the two females. "Did I...uh...miss...something? Everything okay?"

"Just girl talk." She patted him on the shoulder. His ears went flat and he looked at Nadine wide-eyed; she put her paws back on the table and smiled at him - just a hint of a blush showing through.

"Well, I'll leave you to alone - if you need anything just holler." Cindy smiled at both of them before turning and walking off to another table.

As Cindy left their eyes met and suddenly both of them found their side of the table to be quite fascinating; they were poking at it with their claws and studying it intently.

Nadine waited _. Are you really going to ignore what we were talking about?_ She thought about what Cindy had said. _Fine._

 _"_ You good now _?_ You...uh...sure left the table in a hurry." _We'll_ _play. Ante up._

"Um..yeah...all good. That much alcohol and all the laughter...just um...had to go take care of it. _Ooooh boy. She. Seems. Annoyed._ _Get it together. Quick._

"Hmm. Good. Good." She nodded but didn't look up. _Call_. "I saw Bill follow you back in and the two of you come out together. Everything okay?" _Raise. Your play._

"Oh...it was just...you know...guy talk." _Just like a she-wolf._ _Maybe more intimidating._ "Did you and my cousin have a good chat?" _Oh...oh...that was dumb. I need to just tell her - not tug the tiger's tail. And I'm never using that analogy again._

Nadine looked up at him her claw pausing in the design she was tracing on the table; Ralph kept studying his side. _Raise._

"Yeah..it was good. I like her. She didn't have much time to talk though. I might call her tomorrow; it depends." She shrugged. "I mean, maybe it doesn't matter." _All in._

That got Ralph to look up; his ears down. Bill's were down too. He was following the exchange from his seat nearby and barely holding himself back from running over and shaking his friend. _JUST. TELL. HER._ He clamped his own paws over his muzzle. _AARRRGHH. You were just like this with Jamie. You give me ulcers._

"I don't know about this whole inter-species thing. Especially a fox and a bunny. That's not right." Nadine's ears flicked in the direction of the voice as she frowned. Ralph's ears did the same; his frown much...colder. _Are you kidding me?_ It was from a few tables away.

"Hey. Shut up! There's a wolf and a tiger right over there and they're cops too." Two pairs of eyes narrowed; their unspoken conversation on hold by an equally unspoken agreement.

"That's different. It's two predators." Ralph held up one finger to Nadine; she nodded. He shifted so he could look straight at the speaker. His lips curled in a silent snarl and fur bristling; one paw leaving marks on the table. Nadine's eyes were on her partner. _He's angry, scary-level-angry. I mean, the guy's a jerk...but this, this is something more._

His drinking buddy looked annoyed and leaned back a bit. "What? So you're only partially a-"

"Why does it matter?" Ralph's 'cop voice' shot across the bar interrupting them. It also quieted down most of the other conversations.

"Uh...what?" He looked at his buddy and then back at Ralph, seeming a lot less certain then he did a moment ago. His buddy took one look at Ralph and sipped his beer and slouched down in his chair.

"Pred/Pred or Pred/Prey", Ralph shrugged, "why does it matter?" Ralph shifted to look at the other wolf straight on.

"Well...you heard their neighbor. That's not natural." He waved a paw for emphasis and glancing around the bar. He didn't find much support from the expressions on everyone else; it didn't stop him. "Pfft. I bet it was really him growling and her in pain. Heck foxes used to-"

"He'd die for her." Ralph cut him off again. "He wouldn't even think about it." The wolf's buddy was slowly leaning further away from him.

"He'd do it just like any of us would for our mate." Nadine could see his paw trembling - barely, but it was there. _Ralph...don't do this to yourself._ She put hers on top of his.

 _She cares._  
 _I...know._  
 _So what are you going to do?  
Prove I deserve it.  
To who?  
Myself.  
Good. Now you **know** you're ready._

"And if", he paused to take a breath, "if something happened to her he'd punish himself every day even...even if it wasn't his fault."

The bar fell completely silent. The wolf's ears were back and his muzzle down; his buddy was staring into his beer. Nadine felt her eyes tearing up again. _Oh Ralph..._

"I've been alone...for a long time." Nadine sniffled and hung her head down. "I know what that feels like." She blinked a few times; it didn't help.

"I've felt it for so long I'd kind of forgotten what it's like to feel anything else." He moved his paw on top of Nadine's. And squeezed. "Until recently." _I did it._ _Yes! Oh geez. I ACTUALLY DID IT. Do not throw up._

She closed her eyes and let out a few breaths. _Wow. I guess this is a date?_

 _At least. If not much more.  
I...I think I'm going to cry again.  
_ _Why?  
I DON'T KNOW!  
Tigers. So emot-  
DON'T EVEN._

Ralph let out a breath of his own. "Predator, prey, inter-species. Hell even same sex or opposite sex. It doesn't matter."

"Why should any mammal have to be alone...to feel something like that..." Ralph's gaze hardened into a glare and his snarl showed through, "just because it's not what **you'd** do." The other wolf licked his lips and dipped his head even further, ears down flat. Ralph gave him the tiniest of nods and his fur started settling back down.

Murmurs of approval and nods came from the crowd. Ralph looked over at Nadine; still holding on to her paw.

She started to reach up to wipe at her eyes but Ralph caught her arm. "I keep making you cry don't I?" He reached over and cupped her face with his paws, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. She closed her eyes; she could just barely feel him trembling - or maybe it was her. "Guess I'm not very good at this dating thing." Her eyes snapped open as her tail whipped and thumped against the bench. Bill couldn't take it anymore.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" His head snapped towards Bill who started giving them a drum-roll on his table. _Seriously?_ "Bill I'm-"

A paw on his muzzle turned his head back towards Nadine. She'd leaned closer and their noses were almost touching. He snapped his mouth shut.

"Ralph." Her voice was low and rough.

"Ye-yeah?" _Breathe. I'm shaking like a pup. Do NOT throw up. That would be a mood killer._

"Ignore Bill. Kiss me." His eyes widened; his mouth would have dropped open if it weren't for her paw on it.

"Unless you'd rather kiss Bill." Her eyes twinkled from tears and mischief. "After all. In Zootopia anyo-hmmph...mmh"

Neither one of them heard the cheering around the bar. Or noticed the camera flashes.

* * *

 ** _[AN_** _Yeah! Wolfeyer has official shipped in this story._

 _50 bonus points and a shout-out to anyone who figures out why it's Wolfeyer and not something else._

 _HINT: It's not just because it sounds better than the other options Bogo rattled though =D_ ** _]_**


	27. Love's Impact: Chapter 15

**_[AN_** _I'm going to stop setting targets for when updates will be posted - I keep missing them. My work has become far more intense than usual over the last 2 months - this week had multiple escalations, several of which went into the wee hours and involved taking down systems unexpectedly._

 _I will update as frequently as possible as life/work permits - typically 1 to 2 weeks. I'd rather take longer and try to post something "better" then rush out a chapter or post extremely short ones. Thank you for your patience and understanding! **]**_

 _ **[AN SENSITIVITY NOTICE**_

 _There is a reference in this chapter that could be misinterpreted by readers of the LGBT community. My personal views are much like Ralph's in the last chapter. What mammals of age...[snort - really? I'm going to leave that in] what people of age do and who they love is not something I judge. Love just is._

 _If, however, someone condemns certain lifestyles (especially if that someone is a public figure), and secretly live that lifestyle...well...then that person is a hypocrite and a bigot. And the gloves are off when dealing with them. 'nuff said. **]**_

 ** _[AN Wolfeyer vs. other names_**

 _Several people got the basic theme (Nadine eyeing Ralph - a wolf). The extended theme goes back to the scene in the coffee shop. Judy told her to "keep an eye on her partner". In essence she was nudged to become a wolf eyer (with a space in the middle). It happened to play perfectly with their names which is actually why Judy's dialog worded it that way back in that chapter._

 _I also wanted to match the pattern of WildeHopps (male first, female second) to show what's happening is related, but have a difference (WildeHopps has a two x one cadence in syllables, WolfEyer has a one x two cadence in syllables) to show that although "similar"...what's happening with Ralph/Nadine is distinct._

 _Yes...I probably think about tiny things like that far too much. =D_

 _And the reason WolfMeyer is out (I see some folks refer to it that way) is that meyer is a type of lemon. Lemon = smut. I don't write smut scenes. =D **]**_

 ** _[_** ** _AN - Review Comments_**

 _ **Thatguynamedguy, toannghe1997,**_ _ **Starfang's Secrets**_ : _=D_ and thank you!

 _ **Captainprice79** : That's a piece of it although there is a bit more behind it. Explanation above._

 _ **Drummermax64** : The aftermath is just getting started. =D I debated making the O'Malley's scene a little longer however it's point was to make clear some of the other officers saw it real-time so I ended it there. I might rework that section in a future edit - not sure I like it/the style I used. The original chapter (it still ended in a kiss/similar way) had someone make a reference about "you hear a lot of crap in a bar but that was real" and propose a bar toast to "not being alone" - gave Nadine/Ralph another moment of uncertainty/looks/etc. when they went to clink beer bottles. I ended up cutting it out as it interrupted the flow of the rest of the ending._

 _ **chorpion** : Thank you about the dialog! I'm still finding it more entertaining then a more standard approach...although as you can tell (notice how much Ralph/Nadine have in-line thoughts vs. a self-conversation as compared to Judy and Nick) I'm still experimenting with it a little bit. Of course perhaps Ralph/Nadine are a different style because they were nudged. =D There's 3 major styles of "self-conversations" in the story so far - different characters use different ones._

 _ **JKnight97** : It's an interesting question. They both know, and I tried to show it through the self-dialog, that their behaviors are 'off' today. They even referenced back to Wilde and Hopps in the coffee shop as well as the original sting in the first segment of the story (references to earlier chapters were back in chapter 10 of this one). However they've probably rationalized it since we are all so good at rationalizing our behavior - hence that AN I put in a few chapters ago._

 _A few chapters back you made a comment about how Ralph should have done some research on inter-species relationships. That aspect gets...shall we say...explored in this chapter. =D_

 _ **Lupinthewolf** : I have my own variation on what hybrid means in the universe; it's not boxes or funnies per se. I think the explanation will make sense when the time comes._

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : I've seen similar bar scenes as well - and played my role in some of them ('nuff said). Those were the numbers in the polls before tonight - just in case that was confusing or misleading. They'll certainly move after what just happened._

 ** _Archangel12575_** _: I had not even considered the Alpha female part. Oh my. I have to think about that for bit - not sure it fits with what I'm planning but could be fun._

 ** _Erinnyes01_ : **_I tried to imagine myself around the conference table watching this - and watching the carefully orchestrated plans collapse. Or at least seem to...and what would I do next? As for WolfMeyer...well I commented on that above. [shudder]_

 _ **Foxinthehenhouse**_ : _I've tried to balance the fluff and seriousness. Plus - hey - it's only been 3 or 4 hours for Ralph and Nadine and barely over a day for Judy x Nick. I think that's moving pretty fast. ;p_

 _ **Zanrok** : =D Bill is modeled after my nephew. I could absolutely see him doing all that. On the news...could you imagine a Rosie part II? j/k. As for being big league - *blushes* oh stop it. :p_

 _ **Matri** : Right? It might seem ridiculous...but after the day everyone is having can you blame the mayor?_

 ** _]_**

* * *

Judy had recovered, a bit, and had hopped off the couch. She was pacing back and forth in front of it waving her arms as her voice got louder. Her parents just watched; even Bonnie couldn't interrupt her.

Nick was only dimly aware of the things she was saying. He caught references to "How dare she!", "Stupid feline", "lawsuits", "the mayor", and even "Mr. Big could help." That last one caught his attention.

 _She's really winding up._  
 _Yes, yes she is._  
 _You planning on doing anything?_  
 _I'm just debating what._  
 _..._  
 _Yes, things have been insane. Yes, this news thing is humiliating and I don't even have words for it._  
 _..._  
 _The train, this morning, and everything. I've been helping her through it all day. She even snarled at her mom._  
 _..._  
 _I am tired and angry and embarrassed too. The last 24 hours hasn't exactly been normal for me either, you know?_

Bonnie looked back and forth between Nick and her daughter. _Well, if he isn't going to do anything..._

 _Don't interfere; just watch._  
 _He's just-_  
 _No he's not. Watch._  
 _Hmmpt._  
 _You might learn something._

She leaned back in her chair; Nick was still motionless on the couch.

 _So...what are you thinking?_  
 _She needs to stop and get herself back under control. Now._  
 _That's not sounding soft and supportive._  
 _It's not. What did you say earlier? Sledgehammer? Well it's hammer time._

"Nick? Nick! Are you listening? Don't you care about this?" She hopped back on the couch next to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face her.

 _Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)  
_ _Do you have an off switch?  
_ _Sorry - everything that's happening - humor's a coping mechanism  
_ _I...hadn't thought of it that way...it makes sense I guess  
_ _By the way - you smiled a second ago...your bunny didn't appreciate that  
_ _Great. What level?  
_ _Probably Mark III  
_ _Wonderful. Ready?  
_ _Toot toot_

"Really Nick? Smiling and smirking? _**You think this is funny?**_ " A low growl accompanied her snarl; she'd moved nose-to-nose with her mate. _  
_

Nick's smile vanished and was replaced with...nothing. His eyes hardened and focused in on Judy's, his ears up and forward - his fur down, not bristling. Still nose-to-nose, she'd leaned back slightly as he leaned forward.

 _You've been pushing him all day._  
 _This is-_  
 _Even he has his limits._

"Judy." His voice was low but there was a hardness - a tone, in it you couldn't ignore. Judy's ears dropped to her back and her nose twitched. Stu looked between his wife and daughter - Bonnie wasn't interfering - so he did nothing. Bonnie leaned forward in her seat. _That tone...it's an angry predator ready to strike...but the rest of it...it's something else..._

"What happened the first time you were on the news?" _Boom_.

"Wha-" Her paws darted up and over her muzzle and her whole body drooped; he moved closer keeping their noses almost touching as she leaned further back. _How can you say that to me..._

"You remember right? Riots? Protests?" S _ometimes you block it out to forget don't you?_

She started breathing faster and louder through her paws and her eyes growing wet. _No...I...No!_

"Me walking away?" _I hate doing this; you need to get yourself under control._

Judy let out a small sob and started shaking; she dropped her head into her paws. _Nick...stop...please..._

Nick's fur may not have been bristling; for an instant Bonnie's did.

 _Oh my._  
 _He stopped her cold._  
 _You need to stop underestimating him. He is much stronger then he shows...or knows._  
 _This...this makes things harder with him._  
 _I told you. Tread **very** carefully._

Stu started leaning forward - his mouth opening to interrupt; she squeezed his arm and shook her head slightly. He frowned but sat back in his chair and watched.

"You know what's it like to be live on camera." Nick pulled Judy closer; she pressed her face into his shirt - still shaking and letting out small sobs.

"How you'll find yourself saying things that make complete sense at the time - and it isn't until later you realize what you've done." He wrapped his tail around her and rested his chin on her head. One paw slowly stroking her ears; her shaking stopped.

"Yes, I'm angry and embarrassed and whole bunch of other things I can't even put into words. But Rosie is not a bad mammal - you **know** this; you **know** her." Judy let out a hiccup-sob and shuddered.

"She's on her way home from work so she's tired after the day...and we know she didn't sleep well - because of us. Suddenly she's on camera? With a reporter asking questions and pushing her? Was what she said dumb? Yes. Was it inconsiderate and thoughtless? Completely. Was it with malice or mean-spirited? Absolutely not."

"Just like your comments weren't." He nuzzled the top of her head.

"Nick...I'm...I'm scared, and angry...at everything!" Her hiccups kept interrupting her words. "It shouldn't matter if we're mates or not! Why are we even on the news?"

"You're right. It shouldn't. If we weren't the 'Heroes of Zootopia" maybe we wouldn't be. Think about some of the things we've already done. Hell they had a list on the news of all of our firsts and accomplishments."

"Even if Rosie hadn't...said what she said...our relationship? Being on ZNN? It's going to have an impact. And not just for us - it will affect your family, the ZPD, probably even the whole city. Just like the Missing Mammals and Nighthowler cases did."

"What do we do? We'll have to move! How do we-" He put a finger on her nose to stop her.

"We'll get through it like we do everything else - together. In a few weeks this will all die out; just like before." The back of his mind snorted. _Uh...yeah. Sure it will. Hush._

"I'm your fox; you're my bunny. Nothing is going to change that."

"Aw Geez!" Stu looked ready to cry. Bonnie put her hand on her chest.

 _Get. Focused._  
 _Those words...how..._  
 _Yes. Later. Focus._  
 _He..._  
 _...is not Caleb. Do **not** forget this._

Judy's sobs and hiccups had turned into sniffles. "How...how do you always know what to say?"

"I told you...this morning? Was it really just this morning? Practice. Lots of practice." He chuckled; she giggled around and through her sniffles. She socked him on the arm...but gently.

"Now," he leaned back and looked into her eyes, one paw on her shoulder the other still wrapped around stroking her ears, "remember - it's not just us that have to get through this. I'm certain not everyone in BunnyBurrows is going to be a fan of a fox and bunny together - and you know your parents are going to hear about it." Her eyes widened and blinked a few times, her ears shooting up.

"Your parents have been through a lot today too - if your mom hadn't kept going with those bags I'm sure you dad would have passed out." Her ears fell again.

"So, I bet they could use a nice emotional bunny hug as well - especially your dad." She nodded, and sniffled, and rubbed against his shirt before sitting back from him. She wiped her eyes before standing and shuffling over to her parents, her head down. Stu stopped looking ready to cry and started; Bonnie stared at Nick - who was staring back. After a few seconds she dipped her muzzle - a just visible amount - as her ears hung low on her back. Nick barely hid is surprise as he returned the gesture.

 _Uh...Uh...well now..._  
 _In a strange day...that might win the award._  
 _There's a story behind that. There has to be._  
 _I'm not sure if I want to know it._

Stu hugged her, wrapping her in his arms and petting her head. "I'm sorry...I didn't even think about what it meant to you and mom" came out muffled through tears and his shoulder. "Aw Jude," he was crying too. "It'll all be okay." That just made her cry louder. "It will," he leaned back and sniffed loudly. "It won't be the first time the Hopps were talked about in town. Why, when your moth-"

"Stu! There's enough going on without bringing up any of that old history. Let's stay focused on Judy and Nick, okay?" Bonnie had joined in the family hug; Nick watched from the couch. _Huh. I wonder if that's the story..._

 _And a tearful bunny hug for you!  
What?  
And a tearful bunny hug for you!  
Oh bother.  
Tearful bunny hugs for everyone!  
Thank you Oprah Winfur._

"Judy, let's you and I let your father and Nick have some time, " she turned and glared at the door, "plus ALL THOSE KITS NEED GO BACK TO THEIR ROOMS", thumps and scampering could be heard through the door, "and I'm sure the two of us can make sure that happens, right?" Judy sniffled and nodded; she held on to Stu giving him one more quick hug before walking with her mom who put an arm around her shoulder. The two of them left the room, closing the door behind them.

Nick leaned back on the couch, his head looking up at the ceiling, and let out a loud breath. "You okay...after...after all that?" Stu's voice was a little shaky.

"I hated doing that. Saying those things. I hated every minute of it." He raised his head and looked at Stu. "She was so angry...I couldn't think of another way to stop her."

"Sometimes the most important thing we do for the ones we love is tell them what they need to hear, not what they want to hear, " Stu was leaning back in his chair.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one does. Some mammals don't do it when they know they should; it usually ends badly." Nick opened his mouth to comment but closed it and just nodded instead.

"Judy's so much like her mom," Stu chuckled, "I know I said it before, but it's so true. She's her mother's daughter." He smiled one of those sad-happy smiles you get from memories. "All our kits our special but some...some are more special than others. Judy's the...uh...specialist? Most special?" Stu frowned; Nick laughed. "Bah, you know what I mean." Stu chuckled as well.

"Our first litter had...problems. It was small - only 4 kits; Judy and 3 brothers. Right from the beginning you could tell she was different. Oh yeah she liked to cuddle and did all those silly things kits do. But her...it was like...she was always driven. Exploring and wandering off. It's not that she went looking for trouble...she just always managed to find it."

"Given what happens on the job with her...I can tell you that hasn't changed. Not a bit." Nick shook his head as he spoke; Stu slapped his knee and laughed.

Neither spoke for a few moments. Stu cleared his throat.

"I'm an old country bunny Nick. I'm trying...it's hard to change at my age. I don't understand exactly how or what there is between you two, but even I can see it. It's just...it's hard, you know? We've always had to watch over Judy more than the other kits. It's tough to let that go. We worry. I worry - a lot. It's a lot to ask of you just...try to be patient with this old buck. I see how you are with her. You're good for her. You're what she needs."

"Stu, even if I were a buck it would be hard for you - not as hard...but still. Judy's special and always has been."

Stu laughed out loud. "Oh, if you were a buck Judy would eat you alive." His face turned serious as he stared, hard, at Nick; Nick sat a bit more at attention. "You're better with her than Bonnie is." Nick raised his eyebrows. Stu seemed to realize what he said and looked panicked. "Just uh...don't ever tell her I said that." Nick patted his chest as he leaned back and laughed; after a few seconds Stu joined him.

When the laughter wound down Stu leaned forward and stood up. "Well...uh...we should probably go find the girls right?" Nick stood as well, "Lead on Stu, after you." Stu nodded and started to the door. He stopped and turned back to Nick who was a few steps behind. "Thank you Nick. I mean it." Nick dipped and nodded again; Stu turned and opened the door to leave.

 _Well that went well_  
 _Yeah...I guess it did. I believe him when he says he's trying._  
 _He is. One down and one to go._  
 _What?_  
 _Still some work left on the mom-unit._  
 _Some-This isn't a hustle!_  
 _No but you'll still need both of them on board._  
 _On board? That's kind of cold.  
_...  
 _Well?_  
 _Maybe it is. Like I said before...the bond works both ways._

Nick almost stumbled; Stu didn't notice.

* * *

O'Malley's had finally quieted down; their table was still a bit rowdy.

"Well," Del Gato said, "we better get all our laughs out now and before Hopps and Wilde are back at the ZPD." Everyone but Worgton, who'd recently joined the precinct, nodded knowingly. The wolf looked up from his phone and around the table before asking "Why?"

McHorn chuckled. "You do not want to piss off Hopps. Ever."

"But she's just-" a trunk bopped the end of his muzzle. "Don't go there."

Worgton's eyebrows wrinkled and his mouth hung slightly opened as he kept glancing around the table.

"There's a reason she was valedictorian. She's taken every one of us down in sparring matches - handily," Del Gato went back to his beer.

"The only one who's ever beaten her is Wilde - and that was on a technicality and only once. In the rematch she knocked him out **and** right out of the ring - I had to catch him before he slammed into the wall," Trunkaby added.

"I'd rather make Bogo angry," Ben shrugged at the confused wolf.

Worgton frowned but dropped the subject. He went back to browsing on his phone.

"Hey Ben?", the cheetah looked over at the lion, "do you know where Ralph is? Or Nadine? I don't remember the last time neither of them came...it's been a long time since even one of them didn't make it."

"Well Ralph said he had something to take care of this evening and Nadine, uh..." his voice trailed off. _Ooh. I probably shouldn't say that should I?_

"HOLY-" Worgten's yell interrupted Ben's thoughts.

"Christ! Don't do that! I almost spilled-" Del Gato snapped.

"No way. NO WAY!" Worgten was scrolling madly on his phone.

"What is it?" Trunkaby asked. The wolf ignored him; a trunk bopped him on the head. "John - what is it?"

Worgten looked up. "How long have they been dating? Didn't his wife die a few years ago? How'd they keep it a secret!"

"Who?" McHorn asked.

"Ralph and Nadine! How long have they been dating?"

"What? They aren't dating!", Del Gato looked around the table. "Could you imag-" he stopped when John grabbed his shoulder and put his phone in front of his muzzle. "Then what do you call this Ted?" John asked.

The lion's mouth dropped open; he grabbed the wolf's arm and leaned in over the table. He started scrolling with his other paw. "Wha...wha..."

Trunkaby and McHorn looked at each other and then leaned in as well. "On the table! Come on! Let us all see." John pulled his arm loose and set the phone down in the center of the table. His Furbook feed was zoomed in on an picture of a tiger and and a wolf kissing.

"That...can't...be...is it them?" Will started scrolling the phone with his trunk. Several other images of the tiger and wolf - laughing and holding paws, both of them blushing, scrolled past. Ben stood in his chair squealing and waving his arms, "I knew she was gonna follow him!" Four heads snapped towards him.

"Talk. Now," Mchorn almost shouted.

Ben looked around at each of them and sat back in his chair.

"Well..."

* * *

Most of the wolves were back to talking about Wilde and Hopps, although they kept glancing at Ralph and Nadine's table. The two of them had leaned back into their seats but still held paws. Nadine's tail was up and bouncing on the edge of the table; Ralph's swayed slowly in the seat beside him. _Bill's right. She is...man this is weird to say...hot._

 _Hmm._  
 _What?_  
 _Just thinking. She's much larger._  
 _And?_  
 _You'll need to be the top._  
 _I...I...WHAT?  
Otherwise the girls will smother you._

"What's wrong?" Ralph's ears suddenly going flat and back and his eyes widening caught her attention.

Ralph stuttered, "Um...well...I was thinking..." _Stop talking! What else can I say?_ Nadine squeezed his paw. "Ralph?"

"It's just that...you know...Rosie must really like hate them...to say things like that on TV?" Ralph silently sighed. _Please work_. "I mean, those two are not going to be happy, especially Hopps."

"Oh I doubt it. I remember Judy talking about her one time - they really are friends. With what Rosie said about them, she's probably a naturalist."

"What? One of those naked mammals?" Bill jumped into the conversation; he'd smelled Ralph's scent spike and wanted to help by drawing attention away from him. Although he didn't know it he was doing much better then Ben had done yesterday. Good job Bill. Nadine looked away from Ralph and over at him.

"Huh? Oh, no. For felines it's-"

 _Hold. Are you really going to talk about this?_  
 _Is this a trick question?_  
 _Seriously? In a wolf bar?_  
 _With everything else today...and I'm drunk...and a little frisky...so...yes?_  
 _Just checking. Carry on._

"-a lot more than that. Hmm. First...Cindy? I'm gonna need another round after this." The she-wolf waved a paw showing she'd heard.

Nadine turned and moved to the edge of the bench to face Bill directly, one of her arms on the table and the other resting on the back edge of the bench. Her paws waved and gestured as she spoke. Ralph breathed a sigh of relief. _I owe him another one._

"Okay. So felines have a...reputation right? When mating? Really noisy, injuries, and all that?"

"Ahh...yeah." Bill looked at the other wolves at his table before nodding. He wondered where this was going. _Maybe this was a bad idea_. _If Ralph freaked out over what I think he did...ooh...this could be bad._ Ralph licked his lips nervously.

"Most of that is thanks to a wonderful little leftover elvolu...evollouv" She huffed, snapped her fingers, and pointed at Ralph. "Uh...uh...evolutionary?" She tapped her nose and pointed at him again before continuing, "ev-o-lu-tion-ar-y trait that goes by the nasty scientific sounding term keratinzed spines." Ralph blew out a breath. _I really don't think I want to know what that means._

Nadine's voice, partly due to size and personality but mostly from alcohol, carried across the bar. Almost everyone turned and shifted to watch and listen.

"The naturalists have romanticized them. They call them 'love claws'," her paws added emphasis. Bill leaned forward as well, he knew about feline's reputation but had never heard of these spines.

"Modern felines have a different little name for them," She held a paw up at chest height with a single finger pointing to the side and fully extended its claw, "barbed hooks."

The eyes of everyone who was watching widened. Bill tried to jump in however Nadine was on a roll. _Um...yeah...this is probably not going to help things._ He snuck a look at Ralph from the side and surreptitiously sniffed. _Oh boy. Frisky tiger, anxious and frisky wolf._

She clapped her paws together. "So, the male...uh...anatomy...of nearly every feline species is covered with these things. The larger the feline the larger the hooks and the more of them. Other species used to have them too - but they've all mostly lost them. It's really just a feline thing these days."

Bill blinked. _She's...she's talking about...ha ha ha...wow. Are all tigresses like this? I might need to expand my dating pool._

"As you can probably imagine these...things...make mating...ah...unpleasant...for the female. That's a big part of where our reputation comes from. The noise and why the male sometimes ends up injured from claws or a bite."

Ralph's ears pinned themselves back and his tail curled over his lap - almost hugging himself with it. Most of the she-wolves in the bar did a double-take and shuddered.

 _Perhaps we should have done some Zoogling before we kissed her?_  
 _Gee...you know...you, you might have something there!_

"It's usually not too bad but accidents happen - especially with new couples. Sometimes they're serious - there have even been some deaths."

Bill tried to jump in and failed again. No points for trying Bill, but good effort. Ralph slid down a bit in his seat - an instinctive attempt to make himself smaller and less visible.

 _Hey. Hey! You don't have those things on your...thing.  
No...that's true...we don't._

Nadine shrugged. "It's kind of half sex-half personal combat; almost like a blood sport." Bill sipped his beer. _Ralph's not going to know what hit him. Well he will if it's those claws I guess. Hmm._ Every other wolf in the bar glanced at whomever was seated with them with eyebrows raised before looking back at Nadine. Ralph made his breathing slow and shallow...to make less noise.

 _So you don't have to worry. It's all good._  
 _We do have one giant kind of thing on our thing though!_

"The larger the feline the more violent it becomes - which just adds to the noise and chance of injury or property damage. Or both."

Ralph started shaking. First his feet trembled, they seemed prepared to make a dash for the door, and then it slowly worked its way up his body - the tip of his nose bouncing.

 _Uh...hmm. True._  
 _We're going to be stuck. To this much larger feline._

"Now, some of that reputation does come from modern felines since it's just in our nature to be...uh...playful...when we get...er...frisky." She turned towards Ralph. He froze. _Felines track by motion, right? Think! Think! Think!_

 _I am terrified, yet aroused._  
 _This must be what mice felt like thousands of years ago._

"You know, little nips and things." Her eyes dilated and her tail started snapping. Ralph held his breath. _Bad Kitty! No, I mean Good Kitty! Nice kitty! Friendly kitty! My kitty partner! My all-time-favorite-bestestthereeverwas-kitty!_

 _I'm pretty sure they were just terrified._  
 _She's gonna eat me!_

Ralph whimpered.

"Hey Ralph! Been nice knowing ya!" Bill raised his beer in an air toast. _Damn she's hot! What a way to go!_ Nervous laughter broke out throughout the bar.

Nadine's head snapped to look at Bill, confusion on her face. _What is he...OH OH NO._

She turned back to Ralph - he was still hunched down on his side staring at her with huge eyes - and leaned back and covering her mouth with her paws. _He thinks I'll..._

"OH NO NO NO! I'm not a naturalist! God no! None of that...just no!" She started reaching across the table towards her partner.

"OH! Well. Good thing. I mean...you'd probably break him!" Bill sipped his beer again. _Oooh...that might not of been the best thing to say._

"Exactly! That's my point! Yes but not me! What I was saying! Rosie!" She turned back to Bill waving her arms.

Bill looked confused. Ralph whimpered. _I don't want to be broken. Breaking bad. It'd be worth it but...wait. Uh..._

"What she said on TV? All the growling and snarling from Judy? Furniture being moved around? Nick yipping? At the end she went 'I thought she was going to break him.'"

"She **doesn't** hate them. If you're a feline and a naturalist all those sounds - that's normal. With a bunny and a fox it's not. Didn't she seem surprised and confused when she was talking about it? That's why. That's what I was trying to explain. Rosie's probably a naturalist. Not me! Her!" Her ears were down as she looked back at Ralph. Ralph let out a huge sigh and rested his head on the table. She reached over and lightly pet his head and ears. He pushed the back of his head against her paw.

 _See! All that panic for nothing._  
 _I have got to go research tiger mating habits._  
 _Just avoid images...and anything with the word spines. Especially images and spines. [shudder]._

Ralph sat back up; Nadine watched him - her ears still down. "I'm sorry. Ralph I didn't think..." He took one of her paws and nosed it while smiling at her. Her ears slowly went back up. _I have to research wolf dating tonight. And mating. Wait. What? And why am I crying again?_ She wiped at her eyes with a paw.

A slow wave of "Oh's" and nods worked around the bar as mammals realized what she meant. Bill jumped back in. "Okay...but...weird but okay...but...why would she say that about them on TV? I mean it was funny, and we were all laughing...but I bet they weren't laughing. I mean I wouldn't want any of my...uh...evenings...talked about on the news."

"You getting any would be news!" came from across the bar, followed by laughter.

"Bite me!" A rude gesture accompanied Bill's retort.

"Hey, if you're into that you'll need to find your own tiger," came in return, quickly followed by multiple "OW's" as the she-wolves at that table converged.

Nadine flushed; the red tinge easily visible - her whiskers went down as well as her ears. She looked away. Ralph started stroking her paw. He pulled her closer and leaned over to whisper; she dropped her head to be next to his. "We'll figure it out," and pressed the side of his head against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "We wolves have our own...uh...frisky...things. Too." She snicker-coughed and gave him a quick peck on the side of the muzzle before pushing him back across the table into his seat.

"I'm never going to complain about knotting again," Cindy called out as she approached the table carrying drinks; other she-wolves in the bar nodded and laughed in agreement.

Nadine tilted her head, "What's knotting?" as her paw started stroking Ralph's paw back. Bill practically fell out of his chair laughing from the look of pure terror on his friend's face.

Ralph pleadingly looked at his cousin. "Cindy? Help?"

* * *

They'd watched the news segment together. Even he couldn't suppress a chuckle during Rosie's interview; she'd had to hold on to her sides and him to keep from falling off the couch. They'd gone back and forth on the implications to the city and the current mayor's agenda before he'd moved to the home office; she'd followed and curled up on the love seat in the room. They often spent time like this - one of them logged in, the other lying down and offering support or ideas or just enjoying being in the same space.

"The Family Foundation didn't waste any time - they already have a statement up condemning Wilde and Hopps; they worded it carefully since they're Heroes but the point remains."

"No surprise there."

"True. Treely's also posted a statement on his website; the wording is quite similar."

"Also no surprise. We know he has ties to them."

The room was quiet for a moment. She waited.

"I've made a decision."

She looked over at her mate; his focus was still on the screens in front of him.

"I'm going to send the file on Treely. There's also some weak points on the FF web infrastructure."

"To who?"

"Please."

She let out a long sigh and low rumble. "To whom?"

"You know."

"What? You know what he'll do with it!"

"Actually I don't; I can guess but I don't know. That's what makes it interesting." He spun around in his chair to look at her. "It's the same with Hopps and Wilde. Just when you think you know what's going to happen it all changes."

"Treely may be corrupt, but so are others on the council. What about them?"

"He's worse than corrupt; he condemns other mammals for their relationships, yet look at his."

"We agreed to leave it in the past."

"I will not allow it to happen again. To them."

"Honey..."

"He's a hypocritical and bigoted little nut-sucker."

"JACK!"

"Skye. You should look at the photos. I meant that literally."

* * *

 _ **[AN** \- I have no idea who started SavageSkye; credit for the pairing goes to the appropriate pirate. =D **]**_


	28. Love's Impact: Chapter 16

**_[AN Special Callout and Note_**

 _This is essentially a single scene chapter; I had to get this out of my head and written so I could function normally again._

 _About 50%...maybe 60% of this scene is as originally planned, the rest of it...well...blame **FoxInTheHenHouse** and his review on the last chapter for...uh...inspiring me **.**_

 _Fox - I took what we PM'd on and uh...yeah...kind of dialed it up to 12. Maybe 13. 20? =D It even turned into something that augmented the main story line and will have a role over the next few chapters. **]**_

 ** _[_** ** _AN - Review Comments_**

 _ **GusTheBear,**_ _ **Captainprice79**_ : _=D_

 _ **Drummermax64** : Thank you. I like how the Stu convo turned out - it mostly stayed true to original plans. The 2nd O'Malley's scene I also liked much more than the first. I am going to go back and edit the first one a bit...at some point. Drunk conversations can be highly entertaining. I wasn't sure if I over did it with Ralph's internal thoughts - I thought it was hysterical ("She's gonna eat me" as another Pumba reference - tying back to the commercial they say in the bar) but I'm biased. =p_

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : I mention this below as well - I think Stu is often overlooked and underdeveloped as a character. And Bonnie...I know...it's coming; the references and hints are getting more common and direct as we get closer. Nadine is going to find she has lots of items to Zoogle as well._

 _ **JKnight97** : ROFL!_

 _ **Zanrok** : I think Stu is often an overlooked character with a lot of potential. Yes there's some comic relief to him (whether passing out or popping paper bags) but that doesn't mean there can't be something more to him. Given how complex Judy's character is it only makes sense that Stu and Bonnie are both complex characters of their own._

 _I'm liking that format of the conversation with Nick/Judy on the press conference; same thing with Ralph/Nadine last chapter in one section. The spoken conversation and the unspoken running in parallel. For very intense/intimate/special circumstances it can provide a lot of extra depth into what the characters are really feeling. And with a concept of nudging in play...well...that would all be unspoken, wouldn't it?_

 _ **Robert Escher** : Welcome to the madhouse! :)_

 _ **Matri** : [snort] [chuckle] :)_

 ** _Erinnyes01:_** _I tried to keep it from getting too awkward with 'references' vs too many specifics - only so many ways to do that. And yes - other awkward discussions are pending. The press conference reference was harsh - but I'd agree...a very effective thing to 'hammer' Judy with to get her attention._

 _ **Chorpion** : Zootopia winning was my favorite part of the Oscar's. =D_

 _ **Starfang's Secrets:** SavageSkye will probably get a few more references through the story, but they'll probably remain minor characters. It was kind of neat to have all 3 major ships come together in the story though._

 _ **Foxinthehenhouse**_ : I'm just not a huge fan of them [shrug]; certainly not enough to write them. It might be because I'm a 'visual' writer and really have to see the scene happen in my imagination...and that just makes it a little weird. As for dcp...well...that got mentioned above. =D

 ** _]_**

* * *

Carl paused outside the mayor's door. _Come on. You got this. The team's ready_. He snorted. _We are soooo not ready_. He shook his head. By the end of Rosie's interview the team was nearly in hysterics. More than 50 years of experience in campaign management and public relations between them - and all of them laughing uncontrollable as Rosie summarized WildeHopps first night...in an epic way.

They'd recovered - under the mayor's glare. The initial analysis and key next steps - all taken care of smoothly and quickly. Still. Apparently Rosie had just been the beginning of what would be a long night. Even with as long as he'd known Kara he didn't know how she'd react to the latest information. He snickered. _Focus. Focus!_ Even though the team had rehearsed for this update, he was worried. They hadn't been able to get through everything and what they did, they barely made it through without completely breaking down again.

He let out a long sigh. _We'll be lucky if we still have jobs tomorrow morning_. He shook his head. _Doomed. What?_ He shook his head again and knocked.

* * *

He opened the door to the conference room for the mayor and followed her in - she took her seat at the end of the table facing the monitor. The team was arranged as before: Amy, Maria, and Rob down the left hand side; no one at the opposite end, and Tom, Lousie, and then his empty chair on the right hand side. He quickly took his seat.

It was one hour since the news segment first faded to black; the first update for the mayor. He grabbed his tablet and waited for her to kick off the meeting.

"So what do we know?"

Amy began, "We've broken events into 4 groups - expected, interesting, very interesting, and, uh..." she looked over at Carl who jumped in, "WTF."

The mayor looked at him out of the corner of her eyes - one eyebrow raised. He held up a paw.

"Just trust me Kara. You'll understand why when we get there." Snickers came from around the room. A few mammals covered their muzzles with one paw before recovering. The mayor glanced around the room before turning back to Carl.

"To start...the Family Foundation and Councilman Treely have already put out statements condemning the relationship. The Foundation, in particular, was very careful to make a distinction between WildeHopps as mammals and officers who have done tremendous things for the city and interspecies relationships. So it's about as polite, I guess you could call it, as bigoted speech can be."

"Treely...well...", he shrugged; the mayor grimaced, "you know Treely. His statements aren't nearly so nuanced." He looked away from his tablet and at the mayor. "Both of these, and similar comments from less influential groups, were expected." The mayor nodded.

"What was a bit unexpected is the response from the public - or, more accurately, the speed and intensity of the response. Both of their websites are being flooded with comments, most of them negative and some quite hostile. There have even been some threats against the foundation as well as Treely personally." He paused.

"Given their views I'm not too surprised...or heartbroken," a thin smile appeared on the mayor's muzzle. "Although it does seem a bit quick. Hmm. What else?"

Carl checked his notes on his tablet. "Those two online communities - the shippers and BFFs? They've made up. They'd always had some jostling for 'dominance' in the online space however since WildeHopps are obviously in a relationship the two groups have joined forces."

Maria, the lynx, took over the narrative, "Activity in both groups has spiked. It looks like they're even starting to organize - there's a group of online names that keep surfacing and being mentioned; they are quite vocal. We'll still monitoring it for patterns or any specific individuals worth calling out." The mayor nodded, "Interesting."

"This...alliance I guess I'd call it...is behind most of the traffic and comments on the foundation and Treely's websites. They're also monitoring Furbook, Twitter, and other social media sites. When they see negative comments on interspecies relationships they respond - sometimes harshly. If they see something specific to WildeHopps or something that attacks either one of them?" The lynx paused and looked around the room before looking back at the mayor, "Harsh doesn't describe it - the response is brutal. You do not want these groups angry with you. Ever." She shook her head. "Moderators are not able to keep up. The sheer traffic is causing short term outages and lag all over the internet around Zootopia."

Amy jumped in, "ZNN has had so much demand for the video of that news segment even they are having outages. They've been mirroring it out to other hosts, trying to bring more servers on line, you name it - whatever they can do to keep it available. They've never seen anything like it - the volume dwarfs even the museum security footage of WildeHopps and Bellweather - and that set the old record."

The mayor turned back to Carl, "Weren't we expecting all this?" He pursed his lips and frowned, "Not to this level - and certainly not so quickly. We were counting on public support in general, and especially from these online groups...but not at this scale." The mayor clicked her tongue. "Hmm. Okay. Continue."

Carl turned back to his tablet and the monitor at the other end of the room turned on.

"This...this is where things start to get very interesting. All of these next items?" he shook his head, "We didn't see them coming. We can guess where some of them came from, but others - we frankly have no clue." He tapped his tablet - the monitor displayed two hashtags: #whatsoundstoyoumake and #ithoughtidbreakhim.

"We have Rosie to thank for these two new hashtags." The mayor snickered as she read the screen. She covered her muzzle, "Sorry." Carl chuckled, "Believe me Kara...we understand. Trust me." He shook his head and lightly snorted.

Lousie, the ewe, began speaking as she pointed towards the top of the screen, "#whatsoundsdoyoumake...well...it's fascinating. It's already been adopted by very diverse groups. Feminists, interspecies couples, LGBT communities, traditional couples - a complete hodgepodge - no real rhyme or reason we've found yet. While the topics are all over the map there's some general themes on sexuality, positive effects of a healthy sex life, and emphasis on an individuals control over their bodies and what happens to it, what they do with it, and with whom they do it."

She rested her elbow on the table and gestured towards the lower half of the monitor "#ithoughtidbreakhim is related but the topics are narrower. It has heavy use amongst interspecies couples and organizations. It's often used with stories or advice on how to manage size differences between the species in those relationships. That one gets a little...uh...explicit." She was lightly blushing. "It's a bit of a 'how to' guide for mating including suggestions for couples where the size difference is large enough...that...", the mayor's eyebrows went up, "other...options need to be considered." A few snickers went around the room only deepening her blush.

"Now all of these groups and topics are really not new - websites, forums, and support groups for all of this have been around for quite awhile." Her blush started fading as she continued talking.

"What makes it so interesting is just how fast very diverse groups all converged on these hashtags and started using them. We're pretty certain this is related to the Shipper and BFF factions joining forces, promoting them, and spreading the word - or in this case - hashtags." Amy jumped in again, "We think they did the same thing with the news segment. ZNN had their upcoming news teases on air, on website, and on twitter. References to it went viral almost immediately."

The mayor leaned back and shook her head. "It's almost like WildeHopps has an army." Carl held up a paw waving a finger. "Well...more like a navy." The mayor looked at him raising her eyebrows; Carl continued, "Shippers so ships. A navy." A small grin appeared. "Seriously?". Carl spread his paws. "There's references to pirates, pirate fleets, and admirals in the shipper community. They're a rather...passionate group...let's just say." The mayor chuckled and nodded a few times. _This is better than I thought it would be, especially after that interview._ "What else?"

Carl looked around the room at his team - especially Rob, _you better behave_ , before fiddling with his tablet again. The image on the screen changed.

A tiger and wolf kissing in a booth, perhaps in a bar, appeared on the monitor. Underneath it was a hashtag as a caption: #wolfeyer.

Rob stood and took a few steps towards the monitor studying the image. "This...is #wolfeyer." He turned back towards the room. "It's just appeared and while not nearly as active as #wildehopps it's getting a lot of attention and traffic on it has been increasing steadily. They-"

The mayor cut him off, "Who are they?"

"Well...in one of those strange sorts of coincidences..." The mayor's ears went down. _Oh no. No no no. Do not say-_

"They're officers in Precinct One; like Wilde and Hopps." She leaned back in her chair and looked at Carl who tilted his head and shrugged. She turned back to the screen.

Rob pointed at Carl who pressed a control on his tablet. The image shifted to a still from the museum video that aired earlier. It was lightly zoomed in showing the circle of officers around Wilde and Hopps as they walked down the stairs.

"You may recognize them from here," he walked closer to the screen and pointed at the wolf in the center of the circle of officers next to WildeHopps.

"I present to you, Officer Ralph Wolford," he moved slightly and pointed at the tiger on the other side of the fox and rabbit, "and Officer Nadine Fangmeyer." He stepped back from the screen and looked at the mayor. "WolfEyer."

The room went silent as the mayor stared at the screen for a few seconds her paws over her muzzle. _What...just what? Bogo's running a dating service. Zootopia Partner's Dating. ZPD. What do they put in the water in that building?_ She rubbed her forehead before putting both paws down on the table in front of her.

"Bogo never mentioned them." _Hmm. Not bad. I'm surprised my voice was so calm._

The lion went back to his chair and sat as he spoke. "No one has - not as a couple. They've been partners for a few years but there's nothing we can find on either of them that shows they were dating." He grimaced and dropped his eyes, "If anything what we've found says they haven't been - Officer Wolford's wife died a few years ago in an auto accident. There's almost nothing on Furbook or anywhere about him. Some photos from ZPD events, a few news articles on major cases and the accident that killed his wife, but that's it."

Rob leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "Officer Fangmeyer doesn't have much more. It looks like she's dated off and on but nothing serious over the last few years. So...either they have been so discreet and careful about their relationship no one knew...or..." He drifted off.

"Or what?" The mayor felt her ears go down and back as she spoke. _This isn't happening. This **isn't** happening._

"Or...it's brand new and just happened." Rob looked around the table. "Maybe even in the last 24 hours." His ears were down. _Kara is not amused. She's gonna love the next topic._ He stifled a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way..." She turned back to Carl shaking her head. _What was it Bogo said? Things just happen? It's a curse isn't it? Some ancient water buffalo primitive shaman curse._

Carl took over the discussion, "We've got someone looking into the two of them but there's nothing, absolutely nothing tying these two together romantically before today. With WildeHopps you had all of their off duty activities, photos and selfies, they're roommates - you name it." He gestured at the mayor. "You saw it all, even more than what ZNN covered. There's a reason mammals have been wondering about them for months." He sat back and looked at the monitor.

"But these two? Zip. Nada." He turned back to the mayor. "Until about 20 minutes ago." The mayor let out a small gasp. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy Kara. The piece on WildeHopps airs and right afterwards," he looked back at the screen, "these two start showing up."

The mayor stared at the two mammals kissing on the screen; her paws interlocked with elbows on the conference table - her muzzle resting on her clasped paws. _I'm in hell. WildeHopps and Wolfeyer are the first level of hell. I don't know what I did to deserve this. No one deserves this. Well, Bogo does. Maybe he's already here. Adrian? Adrian?_

Carl waited a moment as the mayor kept staring at the screen. _Maybe I just let her keep staring. That seems a better option._ He clicked his tongue and cleared his throat to get her attention. _Time to get this over with._

"Madame mayor?" She turned. _He went back to formal...not Kara. I'm not going to like this._

"There's more and now things start getting a little strange. Well...a lot strange." He looked around the room. "It's why we called this the WTF section."

"WolfEyer appears out of nowhere and that doesn't qualify as WTF?" He shrugged while biting his lip. She let out a long sigh. "Proceed." He nodded.

"One of the things we look for are correlations between hashtags - how often different ones are mentioned together. There are two other hashtags that come up a lot with #wolfeyer. The first is #dcp. However this seems to just be an acronym for the second one." He paused and let out a long breath.

"The other one is," he snorted and dipped his head and held a paw over his muzzle. He let out another breath and waved his paws over the table before continuing, "the second one" - Amy tittered and clasped both hooves around her muzzle. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She tittered again. "It's just hard." At the other end of the table Rob, a lion, chimed in, "No...no it's probably not." She glared at him as snickers worked their way around room. Carl held in his own laughter and banged on the table "Mammals...focus. We rehearsed for a reason."

The mayor hadn't moved throughout all of this. _I already hate this. He doesn't have to say anything. I'm going to hate this. I know it. Might as well get it over with._ _Kind of like my first marriage_. She shook her head. "Carl." Her tail started snapping impatiently.

"Sorry mayor. The second is," he rushed out the words, "#drunkencatpenis."

As if time stopped, her tail froze mid-snap. _Carl just said something. I heard him say it. That couldn't have been what he said. Maybe what I heard isn't what he said. Maybe...this is all a hallucination, which is a whole different problem. I have been under a lot of stress so maybe - and the scotch isn't helping, but..uh...no...no...I'm pretty sure I heard him say it. What's happening is too strange for me to be imaging it. Drunken. Cat. Penis._

Her tail slowly lowered to the ground and she moved her head to rest her forehead on her paws.

"DCP is a band - mostly grunge and metal although they've done a few other genres as well." He manipulated the tablet in front of him and an image of the group in concert appeared on conference room monitor. All felines: a tiger, jaguar, lynx, and a pair of cougars. The tiger was the lead singer - the other mammals on various instruments - guitars, keyboards, and drums. They all were barely clothed. The mayor rested her muzzle on her paws again looking at the screen.

"We don't know why the two are tracking together; the only similarity is the tiger. We already checked and there's no relation between the lead singer and Fangmeyer." The goat at the end of the table cleared his throat. Carl nodded, "Tom has a theory," and gestured at the goat. _I hope I don't regret this; we needed more time to prepare dammit._

"While they've never made it big they did have that one hit...you've all heard it...from that TV show." He looked around the room; mostly blank stares looked back him.

"You know...Bad Kitty (Bad Cat) with the Bad Cat in parentheses?", he pantomimed parentheses with his hooves. "Right?" Rob raised an eyebrow - everyone else continued looking confused. He huffed and shook his head. "Peasants." He took in a breath and started to sing.

 _Bad Cat. Bad Cat._  
 _What ya gonna do?_  
 _What ya gonna do when they come for you?_  
 _Bad Cat. Bad Cat._  
 _What ya gonna do?_  
 _What ya gonna do when the come for you?_  
 _Bad Kittttttyyyy_

Carl tried to keep his mouth from dropping open. _Jesus Tom. Really? This is not what we rehearsed. Although the jive hooves at the end were a nice touch._ He found himself nodding as he remembered the song and the beat. _We're all so fired._

"Oh's" of recognition came from most mammals around the room; the mayor remained still - except for her tail which had started waving - not quite snapping.

"I've seen them. Drunken Cat Penis - a few years ago at some dive bar. They're actually pretty good." A few snickers went around the room. Rob had a smirk on his face, he made eye contact with Carl for an instant before turning to the goat. Carl closed his eyes. _Please don't. Whatever it is. Just don't. Please? We are **SO** fired._

The mayor still didn't move. _Ding! Whirr. Going down._ _This is...this is...I don't know what's happening anymore. How can two little mammals... Her head down and tail dragging behind her she entered the elevator that had arrived._

Rob's voice was low and rumbly "Wow. A live show? You must be quite a fan of...drunken cat penis." He planted a paw at the end of his muzzle as soon as he finished speaking.

Tom looked up at the much larger feline. "I'm not a huge fan, but yeah I like em. I'd see them again. They're certainly much better live then on video." Maria chortled and looked down. Amy whimpered and bit her lip. Louise started pushing her chair away from the table. Carl was thinking about his resume. _I wonder if I'll still be able to get a reference?_

"I see," Rob said. The lion was barely holding in his laughter. "You lecherous little goat you." He snorted and let out a soft growl. Tom's eye's widened and he grabbed on to the arms of his chair.

"WHAT? NO! The Band! I saw the _**band** _ Drunken Cat Penis live once." Louise spun her chair and started chair-walking towards the corner.

"I did not see _**A**_ drunken cat penis live! Or a sober one!" Amy and Maria had both pushed their chairs back and were looking at each other hooves and paws muffling their laughter.

"I've never seen any kind of cat penis!" Tom looked around the room, his hooves waving. His voice had grown louder and louder. Rob looked down and held in his laughter before looking back at the goat.

"Well...gee...almost sounds like you have something against...", Rob paused and was barely able to continue, "...cat penises."

"No no no! Nothing at all wrong with them. I'm sure they're lovely!" Amy let out a strangled cry; Louse had reached the corner and rested her slowly bobbing head against the walls.

"They are so NOT!" Maria hissed and glared at the goat. "Spines!" The lynx shuddered.

Rob couldn't stop himself, "Speak for yourself girl! Spines are the best part!", he wiggled in his chair, "they tingle!"

Kara's forehead was back on her paws. _Ding. Whirr. Hell - second level. Cat Penises - drunken on the left, sober on the right. Goats in the back. Watch out for spines!_

"Carl?" She lifted her head and looked at her long-time friend. _Help?_

He looked around the mammals in the room; except for he and the mayor all of them were in some degree of hysterics. _If I'm going to get fired let's go out with a bang._

"I'm just waiting to see if anyone says penis again."

It took several minutes for the room to calm down.

"Seriously Carl...what do you make of it?" It was just above a whisper. _Please?_

"Frankly Kara...nothing that would seem rational." He snorted and shook his head. A few snickers bounced around the rest of the team.

"And the discussion we just had was? Talk to me Carl. We've known each other a long time. This is...this is..." She clicked her tongue a few times.

He looked around the room and found a few shrugs and expressions of "Why the hell not?" He chuckled..."Well...just remember you asked...this is more just...a feeling. Something that fits the pattern...but it's crazy." He reached over and put a paw on her arm. "Seriously...it's crazy as in please don't lock me up if I tell you."

The mayor glanced down at his paw and then back up. _Last time I said you were crazy and ignored you I ended up divorced in a month...so..._ "Carl - talk." He leaned back taking his paw off her arm.

"It's as if WildeHopps...has some effect..or impact on everything around them. They're like a...bomb...a walking, talking, adorably fluffy little chaos device that takes awhile to charge up and when it detonates all hell breaks loose." It was the mayor's turn to snort.

"I said it was crazy. Just think about their history and all the major events of the last year or so." She tilted her head at him.

"The two of them were at the center of the Missing Mammals case and then she had her press conference. Boom. City goes nuts." One eyebrow raised.

"The Nighthowler Case three months later. The two of them, **again**. **Boom**. City goes nuts, **again.** Even more than before." The other joined it.

"One year later, and maybe 28 hours ago **the two of them** kissed in Precinct One. _**Boom**_." She frowned.

"Look what's happening around us. They're the eye of this chaos storm. You want crazy?" Hit hit the control on his tablet; the image shifted back to the outside of the museum. "Look at that image on the monitor again. Look at it." He waved towards the screen.

"It can't be." She knew what he meant.

"Kara, you see it don't you?"

"Carl, it **can't** be."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, but it sure is one hell of a coincidence. That image is from about a year ago. What do we see? WildeHopps in the **center** of Wolfeyer. **Literally in the center - as in right between them**." His paw pointed towards the screen with each word.

"You think that's crazy...let's go further. Wolfeyer...well...the two of them seem to be their own little chaos device. We just had a discussion about drunken cat penises in the main boardroom of City Hall." He raised both his paws. "Boom. Now I don't know about any of you," he looked around the room before returning to the mayor, "but that is not a topic I ever dreamed I'd be preparing a political briefing on." A burst of snorts filled the air - even the mayor contributed. "WildeHopps gives you Wolfeyer and Wolfeyer gives you...uh...drunken cat penises. I guess. I can't imagine what's next." He leaned back in his chair and locked his paws behind his head.

Maria pushed her chair back and stood up. "Fine, Fine. If we're going to ride this crazy train, we are setting it on fire and taking it off a cliff." She moved a few steps back and leaned against the wall.

"Fur Trek." She crossed her arms.

"What?" Rob asked what everyone in the room thought; he spun his chair to look at her.

"Fur Trek - you know, the Sci-Fi movies?" Nods from confused mammals filled the room. The mayor looked at Carl; he seemed just as confused.

"Every fan knows one thing." She looked down at the floor for an instant before continuing. "The odd numbered ones sucked, the even numbered ones were great."

"WildeHopps Episode I - our main characters fought their prejudices and each other; we know the story - she gave a press conference and Nick left. Didn't work out too well for the city." She held up one finger. "Odd."

"WildeHopps Episode II - even more drama and action than the first. They face their prejudices, reconcile, and the two of them not only brought the city back together; their story healed it and moved it forward." She held up two fingers. "Even."

"WildeHopps Episode III - now playing. Also starring WolfEyer." She held up three fingers. "Odd."

She looked back down at the floor. "This is insane. What you said, Carl - it's insane. So is what I just said. So is everything in the last day or so. I'm not going to pretend I understand it or even try." She looked back up and around the room as she continued.

"I will add this though. Whatever is going on...WildeHopps is at the center - and WolfEyer now seems to be a part of it as well whether they know it or not."

"The public and the city are amped - we talked about this earlier. There is more energy around those two then ever before and it is still growing. It's only been about an hour from the news segment and uh...yeah...things are happening. Very, very quickly. Much faster than any of us estimated."

"So as we sit here on our little on fire crazy train we should keep something in mind; in WildeHopps I - they split up and a lot of bad happened; in WildeHopps II they were together and things were good."

"Whatever we do...if there's anything we even **can** do other than watch...WildeHopps needs to stay together this time. They need to keep being seen as heroes no matter what else is going on. I cannot imagine what would happen to the city if something happened to that couple right now...but it wouldn't be good. WolfEyer needs to stay together too just...in case I guess...I don't know...maybe they're along for the ride just like the rest of us." She shook her head. "But like Carl said...WolfEyer is having their own impact; it's smaller...but it's there - and it's growing."

The room fell silent again - laughter and snickers had died out as she was talking; she returned to her chair.

"Carl?"

He closed his eyes. _Here it comes_. "Yes mada-"

"Oh knock it off. You're not fired. None of you are." She looked around the room.

He opened his eyes. "Wha-"

"I've known you a long time; I know how you think." She chuckled with a half-sad smile on her face. "The last time I said you were crazy...well...you know how that turned out." She leaned over and put a paw his arm.

He closed his mouth and nodded, looking down. "I'd rather have been wrong."

"I know - I just didn't want to hear it." She gave his arm a squeeze before leaning back in her chair. The other mammals looked at each other; eyebrows were raised, shoulders were shrugged. They all remained silent.

"What I was going to say...we'll need more scotch." Carl snorted and laughed. "A **lot** more. Like a case."


	29. Love's Impact: Chapter 17

**_[AN - Notes and call outs_**

 _We broke 50k views and 200 reviews on this journey - wow - thank you all!_

 _Fen - it seems appropriate your review on last chapter was #200 given the inspiration you provided. #dcp [snort]_

 _Apologies for the delay again - I had an unexpected trip for my company last week - which threw my schedule completely off._

 ** _[AN - Review Comments_**

 _ **Guest**_ : _=D_

 _ **Hellion117** (reviews on earlier chapters): Welcome to the story and thank you!_

 _ **Koraru-San** : Welcome!_

 _ **LupinTheWolf:** Thank you! If they don't stay together, that certainly would have it's own impact, wouldn't it?_

 _ **Drummermax64** : My biggest fear is that I've been cranking out such craziness in the last few chapters that at some point I'll go for it and miss. I imagine every writer has that though so I'll stop whining. =p One of the things I like, but I know I'm a little odd, is you have the craziness/hysterics happening on this front yet the other scenes (and especially the implied backstory items with Bonnie) hinting at much more serious - and seemingly darker - bits of history. So you have these two extremes flowing along in parallel without a clear link between them - just speculation and hints and implications at this point._

 _ **Zanrok** : Carl and Kara do seem to have some type of history don't they? And the level of informality in the conference room, especially as the craziness starts, certainly implies most of them have worked together for some time. More to come on all of that...as in in this chapter._

 _ **JKnight97** : I am fortunate that my wife appreciates (at least mostly) my sense of humor. She also fires off some quips of her own at times. Some of the exchanges in my other story really are from our real world conversations - like the "pretend you aren't here" one._

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : It's an interesting question (the mayor/Carl will raise it in this segment) - are they making things happen, do the laws of probability simply break down around them, and so on. They are certainly a nexus point though - and how they go so does the city (just as happened in the movie - they fought: bad for city, they made up: good for city). The chief certainly has to worry about the mayor...although he's struggling to keep his head afloat as well._

 _Ooh...a statement from Lionheart, or Bellweather, or both is a really interesting idea. Perhaps another interview? =D_

 **toannghe1997** _: It's less "magic" and more the mammals in the room are struggling to find anything which explains what is happening and how they got where they did. WildeHopps have always had a huge number of "coincidences" that affects them - the mayor/Carl talk about that this chapter as well as references to the "list" from back in chapter 2 and 3 of this segment._

 _ **Joeyvin the Dragon Master** : There's a lot of interconnected pieces and subtle references. I sent you a PM on your review that I hope would explain how/why it's related and a concern for the mayor's office. The hysterical nature of the chapter is also trying to reflect how everyone in the room is struggling to process just what is happening...so they are all a little "off" as they try to come up with something, anything, that explains what's going on._

 _In this current chapter the mayor/Carl have a conversation which is related and also gives a perspective on what is happening. If you have other questions or if my response to you raised more feel free to reach out on PM._

 _One of the reasons I make certain to read every review is they help me know where I need to adjust - more explanation, less of X, etc. where something may not have come through - so I appreciate you taking the time to comment._

 _ **Chorpion** : We're all writing, and reading, this for entertainment and enjoyment. Plus you have to be able to poke fun at yourself...it's a good way to keep humility and balance in your life. =D_

 ** _Erinnyes01:_** _*blushes/bows head* Thank you._

 _ **Starfang's Secrets:** Thank you! I fiddled with the DCP segment a bunch before it came out the way I wanted; same with the elevator mental concept. Much of it evolved from wanting someone to say "lecherous little goat." I don't know why it made me chuckle - I'm imaging Rob with a deep scratchy voice so it sounds even naughtier._

 _ **Robert Escher** : Very true about III; it was the best of the bad I think. =D_

 _ **Foxinthehenhouse**_ : _[snicker-snort] =D_

 ** _]_**

* * *

Samuel Hornsby was both amused and unamused. For the moment, as he sat behind his desk, only the unamused side showed.

"That was the most glorious train-wreck of an interview I've ever seen." He pounded his hoof on his desk. The hare and wolf in front of him shrank even further down in their seats.

"Interviewing 101 - control the discussion, direct it. You do not stand there staring at the interviewee and let them take over. What the hell were you thinking?"

Harvey swallowed. "Sir-"

"Shut up!" He pointed at the wolf next to him, "Miranda - where the hell were you? We always run live with a delay." He leaned forward on his desk towards her. "A delay. That means...well...there's a delay. Imagine that." He leaned back in his chair. "Between. what. happens. and. what. mammals. see." Each word was emphasized with another pound on his desk.

He rubbed his forehead with one hoof. "I know the mayor's office called you. They called me. I really enjoyed their concern over detailed anatomy discussions or live demonstrations when the egghead is on tomorrow." He leaned forward again. "You know what I really enjoyed about it? Either of you?" They both shook their heads.

"I HAD TO AGREE WITH THEM." Harvey's ears were blown back by the bellow. Miranda's were clamped flat against her head.

"We've been working with them for more than a month preparing the story, waiting for the right moment to run it. And then it happened. That wonderful little phone video falls into our paws. Like a gift from the heavens."

"AND THEN YOU," he pointed at Miranda, "Change the plotting. On your own." She whimpered, her head low.

"AND YOU," he pointed at Harvey, "well...we already talked about your interviewing skills didn't we." His nose twitched so fast it was a blur.

He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. _Okay, good. I think they get it. Time to lighten up a little._

"Yet somehow...somehow...it seems to be turning out okay." He folded his paws on his desk and waited.

The two mammals in front of him swallowed and looked at each other nervously, eyes wide. Harvey gestured towards the bull with his head. Miranda's eyes widened even further as she just barely shook her head. She flicked her muzzle back. Harvey grimaced and let out a soft growl; he tipped his head a few more times growling a bit each time. Miranda dipped her muzzle and growled back. She turned towards the desk keeping her eyes down. "Sir?"

"Ratings for the segment were at unheard of levels. Web traffic is taking down our servers. It seems like the whole world is watching that segment over and over and talking about it online. If anything...it's had an even more positive response then we'd expected or the mayor's office could have hoped for."

They looked at each other again; ears on both of them slightly rising. "Really?" Harvey asked. He couldn't hold in a sliver of a smile. He really should have.

"Yes." _Really Harvey? Fine. Another reminder then._ "YOU. GOT. LUCKY!" Harvey cowered again. For Miranda, something clicked. _He's not really mad. I mean, he is annoyed...but this is more you need to think I'm mad vs. I'm really mad. I've seen really mad._ She kept her expression blank.

"I already have the mayor's office up my ass. I'm sure the ZPD will be joining them, as well as half of the city council." Harvey gulped. Miranda let a hint of a smile appear. _Now I get it._

"What? You still think this is funny Miranda?" He'd leaned back over his desk towards her. Harvey leaned away.

"No sir. There's nothing funny about being up your ass." She ignored the strangled cry from Harvey and kept her eyes focused on the bull across from her.

"WHAT? Why you-"

She jumped out of her chair and went nose to nose. "Oh knock it off Sam! You aren't that pissed; you were told to talk to us and you think this entire thing is stupid."

The bull let out a low growl and sat back in his chair. "You're too smart for your own good, you know that?"

"There was nothing, NOTHING, that was said that violated any standards - pushed them? Yes. Violated them? Absolutely not." He opened his mouth; she didn't let him get started again. "And don't tell me about working with the mayor's office - I've been the one doing it!"

"You," she pointed at him,"put me," she pointed at herself," in charge of that segment since I'm the best you have on these types of stories - and it did what it was supposed to do. We have ratings and reactions that are both off the charts and better than anyone would have thought. You said so yourself."

She held in a flinch as his eyes narrowed. _I might have pushed that too far. I need to give him something._

She held up both paws and sat back down next to the nearly catatonic hare. "I will agree with you on one thing. When I made the decision, and yes - I made it...my segment so my decision, I should have informed you I was making the switch. There's no excuse for not having at least sent you a text about it so you knew. I'll own that." He grunted and nodded.

"So that piece, and **only** that piece, I'll give you. The rest of it - I did my job and did it damn well. So can we drop this and move on to what we actually came in here for?"

He tapped his hoof on his desk a few times before grunting again and gesturing towards her with it. _Damn she-wolves._ He had to hold in a smile.

She nodded a thank you. "I want slotting for another segment tomorrow - another 5 minutes right before the scientist."

"What for?"

"This." She spun her phone and showed him an image.

"Who the hell are they?"

"WolfEyer."

"What the hell is a Wolfeyer?"

"Two more cops from Precinct One."

His eyes snapped up to hers. She heard Harvey start breathing again.

"In fact, they're the ones that escorted WildeHopps out of the museum." She nodded at his disbelief.

He looked at her phone before leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "The wolf and tigress in the video?"

"Exactly. Officers Ralph Wolford and Nadine Fangmeyer. These images started showing up right after the broadcast."

He spun slowly back and forth in his chair. "Wolfeyer huh?" She nodded. "Nothing on them before this evening?" She shook her head.

"Make sure this is real."

"Of course."

"I'll find your 5 minutes BUT", he leaned forward again and pointed at her, "I want a review an hour before air. I have final approval on this one. Don't even try to argue on it."

She frowned but nodded. _At least I got the 5 minutes_.

"Coordinate with the mayor's office AND the ZPD before you review it with me. Do **NOT** surprise them again. My ass is already full."

* * *

Nick was following Stu down the hall back to the kitchen when the rabbit stopped at a side door, his ears rotating towards it. He turned back to Nick, motioned for him to be quiet, and waved him over. He approached and the two of them leaned towards the door listening.

"No! It's deeper. Like this. Grrr."

A high pitched whine came from behind the door.

"No! Deeper."

"Ow! Don't hit me! Grrr."

"Grr. Grr. Grr." Several different growls blended together.

"That's it! And your lip needs to twitch."

"Blech! Get your paw out of my mouth!"

"Grr!"

"Yes. That! Do That!"

One of Stu's ears was down as he looked at Nick; Nick shrugged back and spread his paws. Stu reached over and opened the door; the kits in the room turned and looked at them.

"What are you girls doing?" Stu asked.

"We're practicing!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Practicing growling!"  
"In case he makes Judy cry again!"

All the kits in the room glared at Nick.

"Hey now-" Stu started before Nick interrupted.

"Stu, if I may?" The rabbit nodded slowly. Nick sat down on his knees and haunches to get closer to the floor.

"You heard Judy crying when we were watching the news?"

"Yes!"  
"You made her!"  
"She growled at you!"  
"Why'd you do that? That was mean!"  
"Yeah! You said mean things!"  
"We saw through the keyhole!"

He raised his paws and leaned back a little from the swarm. "Okay! Okay! Let me tell you what happened - and your dad is right here so if I'm not telling the truth he'll say so! Okay?" The kits looked at each other and then nodded. Nick licked his lips. _That is not getting any less creepy._

"Have you ever been so mad you can't listen to your mom or your dad? Or your friends?" The kits looked confused. "You're so angry that even though you hear them saying things you don't understand what they're saying?" One of the kits nodded.

"Someone on the news said some things that they shouldn't have about Judy. And about me. Now, that mammal is our friend - Rosie. She lives next door to us in our apartment building. She's a good mammal - we like her - but she made a mistake when she said those things. What she said made Judy really really angry. So angry that she couldn't listen to anyone. Not to me. Not to your mom. Not to your dad." All the kits looked at Stu who nodded; they moved a bit closer to Nick and stared at him intently. _The more time I spend here the less I think bunnies are prey. At least this family._

 _"_ Judy was so angry she was saying mean things about Rosie. I knew she didn't mean them them but she was getting more and more upset. So we needed to get her to listen again." Some of the kits frowned and pursed their lips; others tapped one of their feet on the floor.

"Being on TV can be scary! Sometimes you'll say things and then later you realize you shouldn't have said them! That it might have hurt someone's feelings or made them upset. Have any of you done that? Said something to one of your friends and it made them upset but you didn't mean to? It was an accident?" A few of the kits nodded again. "See? It can happen to anyone."

"Well - about a year ago - Judy was on TV after she solved a big case. She said some things that made a lot of mammals upset. She didn't do it on purpose - she thought she was doing the right thing - she was just really nervous and she made a mistake. Just like Rosie did last night." The kits looked at each other, looked at Stu - who nodded - and then looked back at Nick.

"I reminded Judy how she made the same mistake. I hated doing it. I love your sister - she means so much to me I don't know how tell you or your dad or even her. I do. We needed her to listen to us - and that was what I came up with - to make her understand that Rosie didn't do it on purpose and to stop your sister from getting even angrier."

"She still hasn't forgiven herself for what she said on TV so long ago - she tries every day to make the world a better place and to make up for that mistake. That's what made her cry. She realized she was soooo upset with Rosie, when she'd done the exact same thing." The kits ears had all started dropping while he was talking.

He gestured towards Stu who'd crouched over - bouncing on his heels. "I talked with your dad about how much I hated doing it - how bad it made me feel." They all looked at their dad who nodded, "He did. He really hated it. I don't know what else would have worked though - he didn't yell or anything - he just reminded her...and then she stopped being so angry and we could talk about it." The bunny put a paw on Nick's shoulder, "Nick did good - I didn't have any idea how to calm her down, but Nick he knew right away. He's really good for your sister." Nick dipped his head as Stu squeezed his shoulder. The kits all looked at each other and nodded.

One of them stepped forward from the others and went right up to Nick - he leaned in closer; she put her paws on her hips.

"Well okay, but if you make her cry when you shouldn't," the kit looked at her sisters again. They all turned towards Nick and gave a perfect imitation of Judy - ears back, lip twitching, and snarls that merged together like a swarm of cute, fluffy, little hornets.

Stu did a stutter-hop backwards. Nick fell over backwards landing on his rump - his ears down and tail wrapped around the front of his body.

 _What is it with these bunnies?_  
 _Maybe they are making an army?_  
 _One second adorable fluff and the other-_  
 _It's a scene out of Kits from the Corn._

All of them stopped snarling together - looked at each other- and giggled as they shut the door. Nick started breathing again.

 _You know the really scary part?_  
 _There's more than one?_  
 _Did you notice all of them were girls?_

Stu cleared his throat and turned towards Nick. "Heh heh," he spread his paws in the air. "Kits! What can you do?"

Nick blinked. _Run. I'd say run. Running is starting to sound like an option to consider. 'Too late. She'll find you. Anywhere.'_ echoed back. He blinked again.

Stu helped him up and clapped him on the shoulder gesturing down the hall with his head, "Come on - let's get to Bonnie and Judy. Don't want to keep them waiting too long do we?" The buck laughed nervously.

* * *

"Adrian." She watched from the couch as her husband was up and pacing around their living room.

"I tried to warn her. I told her. 'You can't plan anything with the two of them. Things just happen.' But no, no we're going to try and help those two get together." His arms were waving and pointing as he paced.

"Adrian." She knew Wilde and Hopps had been bothering him...she was worried; she'd never seen him like this.

"'If you have an opportunity, give them a little push. Most of the city already thinks they are a couple they might as well be one.' That's what she said."

"Well that worked out quite well didn't it madam mayor. Oh yes yes, the city sure does know about those two now don't they! I knew better! I knew better!"

"Adrian! Calm down! This isn't helping. Please!" She stood up, hooves clasped in front of her.

He stopped and looked over at his wife. "You don't understand! None of you really understand! Wilde and Hopps don't need help! They manage to cause enough trouble all on their own! You just need to let things happen and try to contain the damage! They made it through the first two crises for the city just fine!"

She walked over to him and put a hoof on his arm. "Adrian. Please."

He dropped his head and took a few deep breaths.

"It will be okay." She took both of his hooves in hers. "Just breathe honey. Okay?"

His phone beeped; the tone for a text message from Ben. He squeezed his wife's hoofs. "That's Ben. That's a text from Ben." His voice rose in pitch as he rushed through what he was saying. "That's Ben texting me about whatever else has just happened!"

"You're being ridiculous. Just calm down. Let's just see what Ben has to say okay?" She kept her voice slow and steady.

"You read it! I can't read it. I don't want to know." His eyes were wide.

"Okay. Okay. Let's sit you down on the couch and then I'll check the message." Beep. The same message tone; his head snapped to his phone on the coffee table.

"Adrian. Eyes on me. Look at me. Come on." She slowly led him to the couch, the end furthest from his phone. "There you go. Okay. I'll go check the message now and if it's important you can respond to it - otherwise you're off duty tonight. Understood?" He stared blankly. She shook his arm softly. "Understood?" He blinked a few times and nodded.

She picked up his phone and unlocked it. She scrolled to Ben's messages and a smile broke out on her face. She tapped on the screen and covered her mouth. "Oh! Adrian." She slid down the couch to get closer to him.

"Why didn't you didn't tell me Ralph and Nadine were dating!" She moved his arm around her so she could cuddle against him.

"What?" _Do-oomed_.

"Ralph and Nadine. You didn't tell me they were a couple. They're so cute together! Look!" She held the phone in front of the two of them and put her head on his shoulder.

He stared at two more of his officers kissing.

"Adrian?"

He giggled.

* * *

In his career Ralph had faced many situations - his training, like all officers, was extensive. That training plus his years of experience on the force in such a large city enabled him to face danger when needed. All officers have to face fear when duty calls. Like all officers, he'd had his share of those situations.

Never before had Ralph encountered something which filled him with complete and utter terror. _What's knotting? What's knotting? What. Is. Knotting?_

Never would he have expected...his partner...to be its source _. This is more frightening than 'suspect has a gun' or 'Bogo's smiling.'_

Cindy had arrived at the table with their next round. She set them down and looked at Ralph shaking her head; she huffed. Nadine kept looking between the two of them. _Ralph's terrified. Cindy's annoyed. What did I just do?_ She put her paws up "You know, just nevermind. I didn't mean - Ralph, whatever it is-"

"Oh don't worry about it," Cindy snorted and waved a paw at her cousin. "He's just being a cub." He shrunk down in his seat.

"This will be the quick version again - you really need to call me so we can talk," she leaned over and put her muzzle next to Nadine's ear with a paw on her shoulder. Nadine leaned slightly towards her keeping her eyes on her partner.

Ralph stared at the two of them; even with his hearing he couldn't make out what Cindy was saying. Nadine's eyes dilating and blinking gave him a good idea. _I so do not want to be here. How did we even get here on a first date? I just called this a date._

Nadine's other ear was out and sideways; her whiskers twitching as she blinked. Ralph shifted closer to the side of his seat preparing to bolt away from the table and the conversation. _If I can just stand up..._

"Stay," one of Cindy's claws brushed the tip of his nose - she hadn't even looked away from Nadine. He slid back into the center of his seat and leaned back.

"Does that always work?" Nadine's voice was soft.

"With enough training."

Nadine pulled her head away from Cindy and turned to her - they were both smiling; Ralph whimpered, his eyes and ears down.

"So, anyways, think of it as mandatory cuddling. That's what we do." Cindy still had a paw on her shoulder.

"Cuddling is good. I like cuddling."

"See." Cindy patted her shoulder. "All set." She took a step back. "Now - I really need to get back to my tables. Ralph, you're on your own for awhile." She poked his arm and walked away. His head was down and he focused on the table; his eyes glancing up to see Nadine staring at him - her tail lightly twitching in the air next to her.

Bill had been watching the two of them through all of this - he broke the growing silence. "While it sounds weird it's sure a lot better than that whole spines thing you were talking about." Bill shuddered. "Seems like felines got a bad break in the mating department." The other wolves at his table nodded and murmured agreement while drinking.

Nadine turned to him. "Hey, it's not all bad!" Bill just raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue at her.

"I mean...we have some cool things too. Purring and kneading. Those are cool!" She looked over to Ralph. He nodded vigorously. _Let's agree with the drunk tiger. I think that's a good plan. Bill - stop talking. That's an even better plan. In fact everyone should stop talking about anything related to mating. Can we all go with that?_

Bill snorted. "Pfft. It would really have to be something to make up for that whole 'barbed hook' thing." He mimicked what she'd done with her paw earlier and laughed; so did the other wolves on her table. Ralph closed his eyes. _I guess not._ _Oh Bill. It's been nice knowing you. The last time someone mocked her..._ He opened his eyes again.

Bill was still laughing with the wolves at his table; he didn't notice Nadine's eyes narrow.

 _He does have a point there._  
 _They don't understand._  
 _Well it's not like they've ever seen it or felt it._

She looked at Bill and then at Ralph. At Bill and then at Ralph. Ralph's ears went back down. _That's the something's going to happen look._ She flicked her eyebrows once and smiled before turning back to Bill.

 _Absolutely not._  
 _Why not?_  
 _Are you kidding?_  
 _I scared Ralph half to death talking about spines and mating. And when I asked about knotting. He needs to see we aren't always terrifying! He's whimpered more tonight then the last time he was shot!_  
 _Buy him a drink and give him a hug. Pet him and call him George. It stops there._  
 _It's just a special kind of hug and we need to know anyway since he seemed to like the girls and with everything else that's happened tonight and we need to know before we leave whether it freaks him out or not cause that would be sad and today's been so strange we wouldn't want it to bad for either of us since it should be something special but not like too special since this only a first date I think although with everything that's happened it's way more than a first date even though it's only that probably I think maybe which means if it does get weird well we're in public so it can't get that weird so it's much better and safer to do it here in the bar then later if there even is a later assuming this even is a first date which it might not be but sure feels like it. Right?  
_...  
 _Well?_  
 _Tiger used drunk logic. It's super-effective._  
 _YES!_

She grunted and nodded. Taking her beer she stood she stood, stretched, and looked straight at Bill - that caught his attention and his laughter died out. His ears went down. _Oh...Oh...she's a big girl. I hope I didn't make her angry._ The other wolves at the table shifted just a bit away from him. Nadine approached and squatted down in front of him. She took a drink from her bottle while staring at him out of one eye with the other closed. His eyes flicked over to Ralph who was shaking his head before he brought them back to Nadine. He held still.

She clicked her tongue a few times and then said...the words. The words that a male mammal hopes to hear from a fascinating and hot female at some point in their life.

"Hold my beer."

* * *

The next update wasn't due for a half an hour and while they hadn't been fired, he hadn't seen the mayor anywhere - which was unusual; even her office lights were off. He opened the door a crack. "Kara?" No response. He opened the door further and looked in; the light from the hall interfered with his night vision so he sniffed the air, his ears going forward as he also searched for sound.

"It really isn't fair that coyotes have night vision, good hearing, and that sense of smell on top of it."

"Cougars have two out of three so you aren't all bad. Plus you have retractable claws - I'd end up sitting at my desk just doing that all day. Snick. Snick."

A snort and the tinkle of ice against glass came from the right-hand side of the room. _On the couch._ He closed the door behind and left the light off; neither of them needed it.

"So...why you sitting in your office in the dark?" He started walking towards the couch; there were chairs setup across from it on the other side of a small coffee table.

"I've been thinking. About your chaos bomb theory. WolfEyer. Things." _And hell and history._

He collapsed into one of the chairs. _Drinking alone in the dark is not a good sign._ The mayor was stretched out on the couch - sitting on her side, legs tucked under her, bracing her upper body on the arm rest at the end of the couch. "Oh boy. I should never have brought it-"

"Don't worry about it. The number of crazy things happening already...it's unbounded thinking." He perked back up. "Insane, but creative."

He slouched back down, "Phhhbbbbbbtttt." She snickered. He wrinkled his nose back at her. _Good. Laughter is good._

She took a sip from her glass, "You remember Amy from college?"

"Vaguely, why?" He leaned back and crossed his legs. _I've always liked these chairs. These are great for naps._

"Whenever we'd all go out to the casinos - focus Carl, I know you like those chairs, and no napping -," he sat forward, _how does she do that? ",_ she'd walk away with money from the slot machines. Maybe - it's because I know you - it was only 20 dollars but most of the time she could turn 40 bucks into over 200. I, on the other paw, always lost whatever I put in those things." She gently shook her glass. "And because you shed in it; my sense of smell isn't non-existent thank you."

He dipped his head and raised his paws in mock surrender, "It's all just chance. Luck."

"Yeah, but some mammals seem to have more than their share of good luck - or bad for that matter. There's no logical reason for it - the coincidences just keep stacking up for them."

"Maybe. Where are you going with this Kara?"

"You've read the Missing Mammal File, right?"

"The one marked Mayor's Eyes Only you left on my desk with a post-it saying read this?" He leaned to the right; the ice cube sailed over his shoulder. _That's more like it._

"There's a lot of coincidences in it." She leaned back and took a sip before continuing.

"While on parking duty she abandons her post to chase a thief and after some escapades in Little Rodentia ends up saving a shrew from being squashed by a giant donut. While being chewed out by Bogo for that, the wife of one of the missing mammals - the one and only mammal in that case case that no other officers were assigned to investigate by the way - barges into Bogo's office and Hopps puts her job on the line to find said missing mammal. About 36 hours later she and Wilde, who she's dragged into this, are in a crime-lord's home about to be iced when they are saved and turn the crime lord into an ally of sorts since, it turns out, the shrew she saved from the donut was his daughter. Oh...and the otter was his florist. Oh...and we later learn the thief she was chasing stole Nighthowler bulbs." The whole time she was talking she was staring into her glass; Carl's ears flicked up and down as she went through the list. _Okay...good points..._

"We'll leave out the other half a dozen little coincidences that happened during just that small part of the missing mammal case." Another sip.

"You remember the Die Hard movies? In the 2nd one his wife asked him 'Why does this keep happening to us?' I wonder if either of them have ever asked that - it's almost as if they thrive on it." Another swirl of her glass.

She sighed. "I don't know if I buy into your chaos bomb theory...but maybe a chaos magnet - they attract all these seemingly random coincidences that end up with them having multiple near-death experiences and result in some effect on the city. Even more so when the two of them are together." She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow for an instant. "I guess it doesn't really matter; the end result is pretty much the same."

"Either one of them sounds crazy," he sighed. "It's still early and with what's already happened tonight...I really was worried about...you know...the meeting. I want to apologize for the team - especially Rob. I talked to him afterwards but don't think it got through." His head was dipped low.

She chuckled, "Rob is, and always will be, Rob. He's never changed," she took a sip. "We're all a little bit crazy in our own way; you don't get a group of mammals together to try and change the world without some of that in the mix." He nodded and gave a thin smile.

"Each of us is still trying to make sense of what's going on... the last 28 or so hours have been completely and utterly insane." Sip. "I'm just not certain it's actually any more insane then what's in those files."

Carl slouched down in his chair, "You know...as the leader of the city you're supposed to say things that make us feel better. You need to work on that." A small smile showed on her face. He matched it. _That's better. Whatever it is snap out of it...we have a long night ahead._

"Scotch?"

"That's a start."

They sat in the dark for a moment; the mayor occasionally swirling her glass - Carl mulling over what he'd just heard.

He shrugged and leaned forward. "So let's say...for sake of argument...that it is just chance. WildeHopps are the 'chosen ones' - the avatars for Serendipity and Karma leading the city into a new age of interspecies relationships and harmony."

"Aren't both of those feminine deities?"

"Well...yeah...but Wilde used to dress in drag for some of his scams. So that counts."

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm told he made a very attractive vixen."

"The fact that isn't the strangest sentence I've heard tonight is rather alarming." Sip. "Maybe if get completely hammered this will make sense."

"I doubt it...and it's early so pace yourself." _What's really on your mind?_

"Always watching out for me?"

"Someone has to." He leaned left and smiled as another ice cube went sailing by. _That's better. Horrible aim as always though._

He brought his paws together in front of him. "So fine...WildeHopps has the focus of a pair of dieties and that's why things happen. Okay. Then what about Wolfeyer? Why them? Why tonight?" He waved one paw and leaned back in the chair.

She clicked her tongue and took a sip before responding. "I'm sure there's a lot of other mammals like that in the city - both of them single, friends for a long time, maybe even working together...but something always stopped them."

He opened his mouth to comment; a raised paw from her made him pause. _Uh...no. I doubt that. But okay._

"Maybe they've always wondered about it - if it would work, what it would be like. If it didn't work out would they still be able to be friends. What would their friends think? There's a lot of reasons to not even peek inside that box."

She looked down, swirling her glass. He stayed silent. _And...the other Kara is back._

"Maybe tonight they were inspired." She looked back up and shrugged.

"Inspired?"

"Yeah. To talk about it. Especially after the news. Isn't it a natural thing for mammals to ask themselves? If it can work between a fox and bunny, natural enemies for thousands of years, then why couldn't it work between us?" Sip.

"Us?" His eyebrows went up. _Uh...uh...which Kara is this?  
_

"Wolfeyer Us. That us. Them. Not us us." He chuckled. _Whew_. She glared.

"You ass." He held still as an ice cube went over each shoulder this time. "The cleaning crew must hate you."

"Phhhbbbbbbtttt." He snickered. "I'm out of ice."

His phone rang. "It's Rob." She nodded and gestured at the coffee table; he put the phone on speaker and set it between them.

"What's up?"

" _We have a situation. Where are you?_ "

"Kara's office. What happened?"

"... _I just walked past it; the lights are off._ "

"Rob - we're predators. You know? The whole night vision thing." He shimmied in his chair while waving at the phone with his paws. "Anyway what's the situation?"

" _You're hanging out with Kara in her office in the dark?_ "

"We're talking about WildeHopps and Wolfeyer. Focus Rob. What happened?"

" _You're discussing interspecies relationships. In the dark. With Kara. You've always had an eye on her haven't you?_ "

"WHAT? Rob - I...you're-" His ears were down and eyes wide. _Oh no no no. Don't even think-_

" _You lecherous little coyote you._ " Kara had a paw clamped over her muzzle. _This is priceless_. _Everyone is losing in it. Me included. The WildeHopps Effect. Great title for a movie. Or a band._ She nodded to herself and took another sip.

"Bluh...duh..."

" _Ooh...Cat got your-_ " One of her eyebrows went up.

"ROB!" He focused on his phone. _Stop talking. Stop talking._

 _"Sounds like you have your own situation."_

"Enough already! What happened?" Carl kept staring at his phone. _Do not make eye contact with Kara. Nope nope nope._

 _"You know, with everything else going on the two of you probably wouldn't make the front page...so the timing's pretty good."_

"Hey - if I'm dating someone it should be front page; that's your job! Even tonight!" Kara jumped in to the discussion. She swung her legs down and leaned forward towards the phone. Carl stared at her with his paws on his head and mouthed "what are you doing." She ignored him.

" _Uh...Am I on speaker?_ "

Carl hissed at his phone. "Yes. Rob. you. are. on. Speaker!"

" _Well then...Hi Kara_."

"Hey Rob. So what happened?"

" _It's easier to show you...just...bring the eye bleach. I was gathering the team, do you two...need a few minutes?_ "

She looked across at Carl - a thin smile forming. His eyes widened. _Oh...oh no. Do not say whatever goes with that look. Not to Rob. Are you-_

"No...well...uh maybe. Carl? Where'd my blouse end up?" She stuck her tongue out at him and faked throwing an ice cube.

"Wha-...you're wearing it!" He grabbed on to his own ears and shouted towards the phone. "She's wearing it!" She was snorting and laughing. "Not funny Kara! Not funny!"

"Y _ou almost sound ashamed of the idea. If I were Kara I think I'd be offended._ "

"Oh...no thinking needed." Another snort with a glare mixed in. "I am offended. And out of ice to throw."

" _So...are you two..._ "

"We're on our way." The mayor leaned closer to the phone. Carl shook his head.

" _Is that 'on your way' to the conference room or something else? Or both?_ "

He jumped up, "Did you really just ask that?" and stared at the phone. _Has everyone gone crazy?_

 _"You've known each other and worked together longer than WolfEyer, so compared to...a drunken cat penis...it's a totally reasonable topic."_

Carl's mouth dropped open. _He said it again. I'm ignoring the WolfEyer comparison. I'd rather think about cat penises._ He closed his mouth and tilted his head. _What?_

The mayor filled in the silence, "Did he just compare us to dcp?" She looked down at her glass and pursed her lips; it was empty.

"He just wanted to say pen-what do you mean us?" He looked at Kara blinking several times, his ears down.

"Be right there Rob." She reached over and ended the call before stretching and standing. "What?"

He blinked a few more times. _Are you drunk? You know better and you don't seem drunk._

"Carl? You in there? Come on. Apparently Rob has some dirty pictures for us to look at." Her tail snapped side to side as she walked away.

* * *

 ** _[AN -_** _Thank you to Kittah4 for allowing me to reference Serendipity and Karma. If you haven't read their stories...go read them. All of them. =D **]**_


	30. Love's Impact: Chapter 18

_**[AN Where have I been?**_

 _ **So...even for me this has been a long delay. It's been a wild set of weeks.**_

 _The short version : _

_We had a cat almost die, after he got out of the hospital my mother was admitted, and after that we adopted a german sherpherd puppy who turned out to be far more on the working dog side than family dog side. Plus work on top of that and some business trips. Much higher level of chaos than even we are used to._

 _The long version (feel free to skip) :_

 _The cat involved an ER Clinic trip at 9pm with transfer to an ER hospital at about 1am in my truck along with an oxygen tank for him. By morning he was starting to go into septic shock and was loaded up on IV antibiotics. XRays & Ultrasound showed a possible blockage in his stomach. After consulting with the doctor we decided to do a GI scope vs. a CT scan to determine the issue - turns out he had massive hairball that blocked his intestines along with numerous ulcers in his stomach (which would have been the vector for the septic shock/infection). They removed it with the scope - it was the size of a rat. No kidding. We're trying to figure out how to have it bronzed given how much it cost - we'll be remodeling our other bathroom next year instead of this year (and that's with us doing all the labor). On a side note we also discovered he has a heart murmur - level 1 normally, level 3 when highly active (scale ranges from 1 to 6)._

 _So the cat comes home on Thursday. We were supposed to pick up our new puppy on Saturday we decided to delay a week to give him more time to recover. Instead on Saturday I get a call from my sister since our mom (she has late stage Alzheimer's - my sister and I are co-legal-guardians) and our mom was being admitted to the hospital with complications from Alzheimer's and was put on IV antibiotics to prevent - go on guess - sepsis and to avoid her going into septic shock. She came home a few days later but has weekly trips back to the hospital for follow-up._

 _After that the puppy came to her new home - a long-haired (with undercoat) - female German Shepherd who, based on parental bloodlines and temperament should be a very low drive, family oriented puppy. Yeah. So...she's currently a hoover vacuum with teeth that doesn't sleep through the night. Dirt, grass, rocks, and even part of our concrete patio are fair game when out for walks in the backyard. So are our jeans, jackets, and such. We also have to watch her peeling bark from the trees. She's now 11 weeks old - we got her at 9 weeks. We had a trainer who specializes in K-9 work come out and give her an evaluation. Highly Social - check (good thing). Very intelligent/quick on basic training/commands such as go to crate, sit, down, etc. - check (good thing). Very food motivated for training - check (good thing). High drive/working personality - check (uh...wait). Active toy/prey drive which means protection work might be possible - check (uh...uh...uh...). Before he left he advised the two of us to "buckle up"._

 _ **]**_

 _ **[AN Thank you to the new Favs and Followers!**_

 _We've picked up quite a number of additional favs and followers over the last few chapters. Welcome and thank you!_

 ** _]_**

 _ **[AN Review Comments**_

 _ **Chorpion, toannghe1997, Matri, Archangel12575, Guest**_ : _=D_

 _ **MachineDragonNero, Jade Mythrill** : Welcome to the story! Machine - I'm not even going to try and respond to all your reviews here. =D I sent PMs on some of them._

 _ **Ristheart** : I went and found that on youtube. I like the lyrics although the music style isn't my personal favorite. I pace around and listen to music while writing things out in my head and have different songs for different types of writing._

 _Gone Away, by the Offspring as well as Breathe by Eric Pyrdtz had a lot of replays/restarts while working on that chapter._

 _ **DragoLord19D** : Or some of the mayor's scotch supply. =D_

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : The growling fluff balls were a scene I debated on before throwing in. It makes sense that at least some of the kits would look up to Judy for what she's accomplished - and modeling the behavior flows from that. Plus it's just adorable. I keep thinking of how tribbles reacted to Klingons in the old/original star trek episodes. =D_

 _Some of the biology (but not details) will be covered indirectly through the chat from the geneticist and how evolution played out in this variant of the world._

 _ **Drummermax64** : I'm glad the Hornsby scene came off as realistic. And a horde of growling fluffy kits is in that terrifyingly cute category I think. :) I'm glad the pieces feel like they are flowing from scene to scene. Having the mayor's command center works well I think as a "grounding point" that other events feed into or where it is the transition to the next scene. There are a lot of scene cuts/locations so I'm glad it is smooth._

 _ **JKnight97** : Some of the classics truly are...er...well...classic. Heh heh. While you called it keep in mind KaraCarl isn't official - at least not yet - although some signs are there. And as I PM'd borrow/steal/etc. as you see fit. :)_

 _ **Zanrok** : Clawhauser, and the rest of the precinct, will probably have a strong reaction once they walk in the next morning. :) There are a lot of those subtle references - I really, really need to update more often to make it easier on all the readers. I'm trying [hangs head in shame]._

 ** _Erinnyes01:_** _*blushes/bows head* Thank you._

 _ **Robert Escher** : Very true about III; it was the best of the bad I think. =D_

 _ **Starfang's Secrets:** ROFL! First Rosie and now Miranda. I must be doing something wrong with my minor female OC's. :p _

_**ThatGuyNamedGuy** : I'm trying to push the line of ridiculousness/incredulity without quite jumping across it. :)_

 _ **Captainprice79** : I went and looked up some of that rule 63. O.o Very sexy as a vixen._

 _ **Foxinthehenhouse**_ : _Hopefully only in good ways. And more Wolfeyer below!_

 _ **]**_

* * *

Nadine's ears rang - she could just hear noise from the bar - some yelps, some shouting, and for some reason a lot of 'pffffft' sounds - over it; Ralph stared at her - his eyes glassy.

 _Well that was a first._  
 _I might...I might...have...overdone that...a bit._  
 _A whole bunch of firsts in fact._  
 _We can never come back here._  
 _You think?_  
 _[whine]_  
 _You set off a howl, Ralph still can't form words,_  
 _[whine]_  
 _Mammals are using scent mask like it's air freshener,_  
 _[whine]_  
 _and half the bar is still panting_  
 _[whine]_  
 _including the she-wolves._  
 _[whine]_  
 _But hey! You showed Bill didn't you?_  
 _Ralph will never forgive me._  
 _That's probably not what's going through his head right now._  
 _He's going to want a new partner._  
 _Either of them._  
 _How will-what?_

An extended "pffft" caught her attention. Cindy was spraying scent mask under the table. Nadine felt her whole body flush. "I can never come back here can I?" Her face must have shown horror and embarrassment; Cindy smiled.

"Don't worry - it happens here a lot - it's why we keep a supply of these on hand, " she chuckled and shook the can in her hand. "This is about like the bachelor party we had here last month." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Nadine. "Of course they did have three strippers."

"You have to come back! She has to come back! She did this all on her own! I mea-" Bill dissolved into sneezes and fell back into his chair as Cindy sprayed over her shoulder straight into his muzzle. Nadine's ears went flat and back as she cupped her paws over her own muzzle.

The she-wolf poked her cousin. "Ralph. Ralph?" He didn't move and kept looking at Nadine.

"Well he certainly enjoyed it. I can't imagine what you have planned for the rest of the evening," she winked at the tigress.

"Bluh...gah...I...I only cuddle on the first date." Her voice was shaky. _Not that it matters. Ralph will never speak to me again_.

Cindy raised an eyebrow at her. Ralph tilted his head.

Her eyes went even wider. "No! I mean yes but no. Cuddle! Yes **my** cuddle. Cuddle cuddle. Normal cuddle. Not...Not", her eyes dilated and widened even more, "Not knot. Not. **Not**!" Her tail started whipping and she kept looking between Cindy and Ralph. "No not. I..." her breathing sped up "knot not no no no no no not knot" Cindy's ears went down and she put paw on the tigress' shoulder. "Shh. It's okay. Easy." Nadine's breathing sped up again. "I...oh...tonight not not knot no knot no. **Tonight**! I. I. Oh no not." She thumped her head down on the table and put both paws over her ears and the top of her head. Cindy looked at Ralph who's mouth had dropped open. Nadine took in a deep breath and let out a low whine. _Let me die. Right here. Or at least pass out. I can't fix this with Ralph._ _And I think I'm crying again_. She sniffled and rubbed her forehead into the table.

"Ralph [hack] your kitty [cough] just imploded." Bill choked out. Ralph kept staring at his partner.

 _Your kitty?_  
 _My kitty?_  
 _Seems like she's already decided?_  
 _Maybe? She's pretty drunk?_  
 _No. She's hot drunk. She's pretty in general._  
 _She's my partner!_  
 _Yes._  
 _...Oh._

He looked up at Cindy who was rubbing Nadine's shoulder. His cousin was glaring at him and snapping her head towards the tigress in the middle of the table. She mouthed "Do something" at him with bared teeth. He lifted a paw and nodded. _You know...today started like an average day. Is this what's it like for Hopps and Wilde? Just going along, doing their thing, and boom - a couple of hours later it's 'how the hell did we end up here'?_

He leaned forward and put both his paws on Nadine's - they were still holding her ears down - and squeezed them; she shuddered. "Hey Nadine." She sniffled. "Partner - come on." She lifted her head up pulling Ralph forward and nose-to-nose. "Ralph I'm just-"

"Nadine."

"-sorry for that and everything-"

"Nadine." _That's not working. Heh heh. Not._

"-tonight I never should have-"

"Nadine." _I'm knot upset. I mean not. New rule. That word's off-limits._

"-done **any** of this and now you'll-".

"Nadine." _Okay. One way to stop her for sure._ He pulled their paws down to the side of her muzzle.

"-probably not want to be part-hmmpth-hmm-mmh."

He pulled away after a moment and rubbed her muzzle. "Better now?" She nodded and pressed against his paw as he kept rubbing.

 _Your kitty._  
 _My kitty._  
 _Hey mom! Look what followed me home! Can I keep her?_  
 _Shut up._

"Since it seems like our work here is done-" Nadine snorted and wiped her eyes "-you ready go?"

She sniffled again. "Where?" she asked softly.

"Don't know. We'll figure it out."

She blinked a few times. The hint of a smile showed as she nodded and wiped her eyes one last time.

* * *

Bonnie stood on one of the side patios leaning against the railing; a glass of wine in one paw. She sipped it occasionally. Judy, Nick, and Stu had headed off to bed a short while ago after their early evening meal.

She'd kept conversation with her daughter light and focused on the snack they were preparing and what had been happening in the burrow. She had so many questions she wanted to ask before Nick and Stu made it to the kitchen but knew Judy was at her limit and just trying to get through the night. Her daughter had struggled with preparing simple food nevermind answering any questions. She'd finally told her to sit at the counter.

"We'll need to go into town tomorrow to pick up some items for Nick," Judy had frozen when she pointed it out. "I'll take him - busybodies might make a comment if it was the two of you. It will make a statement if he's with me - no one will say anything. And if they do I'll take care of it." That had earned her a crushing hug.

When some of her older siblings found them the questions started non-stop. Bonnie's glare and "Your sister's had a very long day. Let's all give her some time tonight" had them apologizing and quickly clearing out of the kitchen as Stu and Nick walked in. Nick headed straight over to Judy and sat next to her at the counter; she slumped and leaned into him as he wrapped his tail around the two of them. She'd gestured to Stu who jumped in to help her finish prep work.

They'd ate - a simple setting of fruit and small vegetarian sandwiches - mostly in silence. Well as silent as it could be until they'd all turned their phones off except for Nick. Incoming text messages from friends, family, extended family, and seemingly every resident of BunnyBurrow created a seemingly endless series of sounds. It had been Nick's idea as he noticed Judy's eye begin twitching with each notification. He'd had a few messages from Finnick and some of their co-workers however it was orders of magnitude less than Judy or her parents. Judy had protested at first but gave in when she and Stu agreed it made sense - at least for tonight. "If there's some emergency at work they'd try to call both of you wouldn't they? Well Nick's phone will be on so he'll be able to take care of it. After tonight you need some peace and quiet Judy." She'd smiled at the "Thank you" Nick mouthed from between her daughter's ears.

She let out a long sigh.

 _So...what next?_  
 _I'm still deciding._  
 _If you don't have that 'talk' with Nick he'll wonder._  
 _I know. I'm just deciding what parts to leave out._  
 _He, which means they, will eventually figure it out._  
 _Perhaps._  
 _Secrets have a way of catching up._  
 _They haven't yet._  
 _With both of them it's like walking a tightrope; this is a dangerous game._  
 _I don't think I'm the only one playing._

She finished her wine and walked back into the house.

* * *

Everyone else was in the room as he opened the door for the mayor; she raised an eyebrow at him as she went past towards her chair. Neither of them noticed the smirk on Rob's face at the other end of the table. Wear and tear from the evening, and chaos, was beginning to show on everyone - clothing slightly ruffled or rumpled, make-up that was touched-up but needed a do-over. Plus the mayor had not been the only one having a drink (or two) while working back at their desks.

"What's this situation you mentioned Rob?" she asked as she sat in her chair. _I'm going to regret asking that even though I have to. By tomorrow I'll probably regret being mayor. I might just bring scotch into the room for the next update._

"We have a few things that all happened in the last...what, 10 minutes?" He looked across at Louise who nodded before turning back to the mayor. She frowned and raised an eyebrow. _The pace is picking up. Would that be a point for the chaos bomb or the chaos magnet theory?_

"We have a ZNN update, another WTF with political implications this time, and a Wolfeyer rawr moment to round out the hour." He'd accentuated his "rawr" with an actual growl. Maria snorted and shook her head before whacking him on the shoulder.

"Let's start off simple. I'll take ZNN update for $200 Rob." Carl choked on the water he was drinking while the rest of the room chuckled. _Okay, no more scotch for you Kara_.

Amy took over the briefing. "Miranda contacted us again. She did apologize - I think she was told to do it verses really meaning it - and then told us they were beginning to work on a WolfEyer segment to run right before the geneticist tomorrow night. She was also going to be contacting Chief Bogo to make sure no one was surprised when the segment aired." The mayor sighed and rubbed her forehead. Carl jumped in, "It makes sense - another pair of officers in an interspecies relationship right in Precinct One? And the two of them work with WildeHopps." Kara looked at him; he shrugged back.

"I'd agree," Maria added. "What complicates it even more is his wife's death a few years ago. Wolves life-mate although when one of them dies, especially if they are relatively young, the survivor may find another partner - it is unusual though. That's going to be a topic they have to cover - if they don't mammals will talk about it anyway." Carl nodded and continued with, "We'll want to make sure they include a bit on wolf culture; we'll want the public to understand at least a little about it from the wolf perspective. No different then how we worked to shape the story around WildeHopps."

The mayor hid a smirk. _Yeah, that sure worked well now didn't it?_ She leaned forward. "Amy," the gazelle turned to her, "after this briefing get Bogo on the line. I think we'll want Wolfeyer to come in tomorrow morning for some practice and preparation. We'd been working with Hopps for months and Wilde is naturally a smooth talker - I don't think either of these two have much experience with the press so they'll need some coaching." Amy nodded and tapped a note into her phone. "Good call out," Tom added. Carl nodded as well. _That's the Kara I know. Still no more scotch. I could use some though._ He shook his head. _Us? What was - Focus._

Rob cleared his throat to catch the mayor's attention. "Is it the WTF political one we need the eye-bleach for?" He tipped his head, "Yeeeaaaahhhh." She clicked and nodded for him to continue.

"Photographs and other details - travel plans, dates, and so on - have appeared on the web. They indicate that Councilmammal Treely has been engaging in a homosexual insterspecies affair for quite some time. The information goes back a few years." The mayor's mouth opening and closing was the only sound in the room.

"What?" _I may need to ease to up on the scotch._

"With...an elephant."

"WHAT?" _Now I know I need to._

"You heard me."

"Treely." _Impossible!_

"Yes."

"Bob Treely." _Impossible._

"Yes."

"Councilmammal Bob Treely the adamant purist." _Impossible?_

"Yes."

"And an elephant." _Uh..._

"Yes."

"HE'S A SQUIRREL!" _How would they even-I don't want to know._

"A very creative one. The photos keep being tagged with #ithoughtidbreakhim and used as examples."

"Oh. My. God. Is it real?" _Please let it be real. This will bury him. He deserves it._

Rob pursed his lips and tilted his head, "If it's faked it's very complete. The photos are one thing. Travel plans and dates? Business trip receipts?"

Tom leaned forward, "Madame mayor, it's like someone leaked a dossier on him."

She turned towards Carl and breathed out "Savage." He stared back, "If it was him they'll never prove it."

"Treely made a lot of enemies in the ZBI when he attacked the two of them - including the Director. A lot of mammals might have done this," Louise added.

Amy let out a low whistle, "Between Hopps arresting mayors and this...I guess the lesson is don't make bunnies angry."

"Technically he's a jackrabbit," she glared at Tom who'd jumped in. "Fine - if it's cute, fluffy, and has long ears don't piss it off. Is that better?" Tom held up his hooves and leaned back in his chair wisely leaving out that Amy fell into the cute, fluffy, and long-eared category.

"Point noted Amy." Kara leaned back in her chair and started spinning side-to-side. "How bad are the photos?"

Rob grimaced and tilted his head. "Let's just say they range from Treely demonstrating his primal side - climbing trees and gathering nuts -," Maria snorted and Louise covered her muzzle, "I'll let your imagination fill **that** in...to...well...it's really clear why Treely's fur is always silky and shiny - and I don't think anyone will ever shake paws or hug him again."

Karl and Kara's ears went flat and eyes wide - around the room other mammals shuddered. "Christ Rob! Seriously?" shouted Carl. _You did not need to give us that visual. Come on!_ He grimaced. _Bad word choice._

"Hey - you didn't actually find these photos. One of my staffers might need therapy - and we're all pretty open-minded...so...yeah it's bad." Rob crossed his arms.

"Enough - I get the picture," the mayor rested her paws against her muzzle. "It's not going to matter if they're fake or not - this is going to cripple Treely. If there's even the chance this is real he'll be resigning soon." Nods went around the table. "It might even make some of the other council members who supported him more...malleable." Carl looked at her quizzically. "Everyone has secrets Carl - if someone can either get or put together information like this on Treely who knows what else they might do. We can use that." Carl opened his mouth - but then just nodded. _I like playful Kara more than calculating Kara._ He held in his frown. _Uh...Hmm. We'll just ignore that._

Maria leaned forward and caught the mayor's eye, "For now we recommend doing nothing. Let Treely respond and see how the Purity Foundation responds. We're drafting up some neutral options in case we need something quickly." The mayor nodded.

She shook her head and blinked a few times to clear her thoughts. "Okay, what's next?"

Maria took point. "There's a video of wolfeyer. Cell-phone and looks like it's from the same bar. She gets a bit...affectionate...with him." She tipped her head and smiled. "I don't think they knew they were being filmed."

"How affectionate?" Carl asked.

She licked her lips and looked at Rob - he smirked, "It would make me think about dating her."

The mayor furrowed her brow, "You're gay."

"I know - I'm just...commenting," his smirk widened. Kara's ears went down. _Oh my_. She looked over at Carl. _Why am I looking at him?_ He shook his head and leaned back in his chair; it was his turn to spin slowly from side to side.

"Let's see-" the mayor stopped as Rob's phone rang. He quickly answered it. "We're mee-" - he stopped and listened. "You're kidding." He looked around the room. "Okay, we'll bring it up." He hung up and turned towards the mayor. "The Purity Foundation's website was hacked. We need to look at it." He gestured for the tablet control; Louise slid it over towards him. After a few commands the monitor in the end of room powered on showing a web-browser; he entered the foundation's site address.

Their normal page and logo were gone. In its place was a black background with white text - centered.

 _Life is a collection of moments._  
 _Every day we choose how to use them._  
 _There is no more important decision we make._

 _Our time in this world is finite._  
 _Once spent, a moment is gone._  
 _Forever._

 _When mammals share a moment together_  
 _They are giving each other a most precious gift;_  
 _A piece of their limited time here - of their very life._

 _\- Elmo Von Bossi_

 _The founders of the Purity Foundation and their followers believe they have the right to decide with whom a mammal may fall in love and how that love may be expressed._

 _They believe that all mammals should be forced to make the same choices they do - that they are appointed to define how moments are spent and shared._

 _No mammal has the right to force others to live and love in the shadows. Or in shame. Or to spend their limited time alone._

 _You do not have to agree with the choices others make._ _You do not need to approve of the moments they choose._

 _You do, however, need to allow them the right to that choice. The right to choose how they will live their life and who they will spend it with._

 _When we are born the clock begins ticking. We can always acquire more money or more things - but never time._

 _How are you choosing to spend yours? Is it focused on your family and on your life? Or are you spending it trying to deny others things you already have?_

Beneath this, arranged in three columns were three images. The first was from the museum footage - the same zoomed in shot used in the news broadcast - showing WildeHopps where he was carrying her bridal style down the steps. The second was the one they had seen earlier - Wolfeyer where they were leaning across the table kissing. The third showed a jackrabbit and arctic fox in wedding outfits dashing down the steps of what looked like a church.

Rob tapped on the control tablet and began scrolling; row after row of images of couples - interspecies, same-sex, interspecies and same-sex scrolled past. The page didn't end; after scrolling past hundreds of images he touched the table and the display jumped back to the top. He leaned back in his chair and locked his paws behind his head swaying from side-to-side in his chair.

"That third image - that's Jack Savage and Skye Snow isn't it?" the mayor asked.

Maria nodded, "Also known as SavageSkye amongst the shippers. They don't get nearly as much attention as other couples - no one really knows why."

"I'm not sure if this poem, or whatever it is, if it's morbid or romantic," Carl said into the silent room.

"It's...just a different way of looking at things - more explict," Amy commented. "How many times have you done something...watched a movie...and at the end of it you say something like well, there goes two hours of my life I'll never get back?" There were a few chuckles and head nods around the room. "Right? His point is that yeah...that's true. You never get it back."

"You know," Louise started, "my mother is always after me to find a partner. Or at least to take dating more seriously. She's huge supporter of my career - she's just..."

"Worried for you," Amy interrupted; Louise nodded. "Mine too. She keeps saying 'You're not getting any younger' or 'Make sure you don't wait so long it's too late'. I keep telling her there's plenty of time," she turned and stared back at the screen.

"Don't forget to live." They all turned towards Carl. "My father said it to me years ago - before college. He knew how driven I was." He clicked his tongue. "I remember smiling and nodding 'Yes dad.'" Rob and Tom chuckled and nodded. He clicked again. "Now I'm sitting here thinking about how long it's been since I even went on a date." He shrugged and looked at the mayor. _Why did I look at her? Let's get everyone focused back on tonight - including me._ He quickly turned away and clapped his hands.

"Okay. We still have jobs to do and there's a lot happening. Rob, Tom? We have monitoring in place for Treely and the Foundation? For reactions?"

"We were already monitoring both of them tonight; we've already added this new element for Treely," Rob said. "We'll do the same with the foundation," Tom added.

"Good. Back to the video then?" He turned towards the mayor; she shook her head. _I need to get out of this room - need to clear my head. What was that look from Carl?_

"I'll watch it later. Amy let's get Bogo on the phone now - this is going to get WolfEyer a lot more visibility on top of everything else. The video might not get news coverage; a hack on the foundation's website certainly will."

* * *

They were still in their home office - only now she was in the chair and he was reclined on the couch.

"So...he put us on the foundation's website."

"Really?" He chuckled and nodded. "That's a nice touch."

"I thought you'd appreciate it."

He hummed.

"Is there anything else we need to check tonight?"

"No. We're just waiting for the phone call."

"The Director."

"Yes. Anyt-" he was interrupted as the phone on the desk rang.

She tilted her head and put the phone on speaker as he stood and walked over.

"Good evening sir."

 _"Skye. I assume Jack is there as well?"_

"Yes sir."

 _"Good. I'll get right to the point. I know you did it. I know why you did it. I know we'll never be ever to prove it."_

"Sir, if I knew what you were talking about I would take it as a compliment." Skye face-pawed.

 _"Of course you would._ _Skye, did he drag you into this as well?"_

"Into what sir?"

 _"Of course. Well now that I have officially performed an initial inquiry I can return to doing something useful."_

"Glad to be of assistance sir." She double-face-pawed this time.

A loud snort was the only response before the line went dead.

* * *

The call with Bogo had been odd. She took it in her office with Karl - like many others - yet something was different. She'd felt a bit anxious leaning in next to him to be close to the speakerphone; he'd seemed restless as well.

It had taken a few moments to convince the Chief's wife to put him on the phone - she was very concerned with how stressed he was and how he had been reacting all evening. Bogo himself had sounded a bit..giddy. She couldn't blame him - she got a few strange looks from Carl during the call when she and the chief were both giggling. Bogo had been surprised by Wolfeyer and had questions for the two of them just as she did. Yes, they had been partners for years however Wolford was still on limited duties on Saturdays as he continued to visit his wife's grave once a month. They agreed the officers needed some coaching or at least basic pointers on handling the press - both of them had limited experience and none at all when they themselves would be the subject. He'd inform them both to be in early and to expect to meet with her team in the morning. He finally perked up, as much as Bogo ever would anyways, towards then end of the call when she made of point of saying that he had been correct - things do indeed just happen with WildeHopps.

Afterwards, Karl had insisted on calling a car to drive her home. "I'm sure you're probably okay to drive - just imagine if something happened though. We have enough headlines for tomorrow already." Eventually she gave in. _With how much I giggled during the call with the chief he might have a point. Sticking my tongue out at him again probably didn't help either._ Karl promised to keep her updated if any other major events happened - while the team was going to be working late he wanted her at least somewhat rested for press conferences and statements tomorrow.

Once the car dropped her off she'd headed straight into the shower and spent far more time then normal under the spray. _What a day. Tomorrow will be...worse? More? And I still need to watch the Wolfeyer video._ She shook her head as she padded through her living room in her robe. At the decanter on the console table she paused. _Nope. Enough already tonight. Especially after I was...whatever I was with Carl tonight._

She grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter to bring up the video they never did watch at the office. There was a text message from an unknown number. _Probably more spam._ She curled one side of her lip in annoyance.

 _Greetings madame mayor. Don't bother trying to have this traced - you'll just be wasting your time._ _And don't worry - I'm not a stalker or some other deranged individual. Of course, even If I were I'd say that wouldn't I? :)_

"Okay - now I'm sober." She reread the opening sentence before scrolling further.

 _I'm sure that by now you've seen the foundation's website. I thought it came out quite well. You should know that I debated, really debated with myself on whether to use the Savage's wedding photo or a different one._

She sat down on her couch eyes widening.

 _Perhaps one of these?_

One paw went to her chest as she scrolled through more than a dozen images - of her and Carl. Campaign events, fundraisers, protests when they were back in college. Even an image from the victory party - she had never looked closely at it.

In every image they were looking at each other, hugging, or some other sign of...affection?

 _I want to assure you this is not in any way shape or form a threat. All of those images are easily found on the web. You are a public figure after all. :)_

"Somehow I'm not comforted." She scrolled back through the images. "I remember all of these..."

 _You have already done great things for this city and the mammals who live here - and are trying to do even more._

 _This is merely, well, consider it a reminder. To pause. T_ _o take a look around you._

 _Tick Tock_  
 _Tick Tock_  
 _The clock_  
 _Never stops_

 _Is reading this, alone, really how you want to be spending this moment?_

Her paws were unsteady as she removed the topper and filled a glass.


	31. Love's Impact: Chapter 19

_**[AN General Comments**_

 _The sentiment from the website in last chapter - about moments - is why when I've said I'm truly honored by the follows, favs, and reviews from readers...I truly mean it._

 _There is a lot of fiction on this website and a lot of things all of you could be doing instead of reading this story. Or taking the time to write a review._

 _Thank you._

 _MinscLovesBoo_

 _PS - please don't expect weekly updates to continue. I'll try...but I doubt I'll maintain the pace._ _This chapter is a little shorter (only about 2.3k words of content) since it covers what happens overnight where there is less activity with our main characters and I had most of this blocked out prior to the last chapter being completed. The next chapter will be much longer with a lot more activity occurring as we move into the tail end of Love's Impact._

 _PPS - Thank you for the various well-wishes I received about all of the personal chaos that's been happening!_

 _ **]**_

 _[ **AN Review Comments**_

 _ **Machine Dragon Nero** : Lots of comments in there. Let me work through them. It did start out as WildeHopps with Wolfeyer adding in over time from the beginning. So while they are a part it's not a pure WolfEyer. I'm not sure anyone has written one of those yet._

 _Just keep in mind only about 28 hours have passed and Judy's been through a lot. The bond is affecting her, more than Nick it seems, and since she tends to be more emotional it's taking time for her to work through it. She's making bits of progress in each chapter though._

 _Very true - the mayor certainly has plans and is involved in things. She made that clear back in Love's Sting. She and her staff are solving for all of Zootopia...in their minds anyway...so there is an element of the ends justify the means._

 _A lot of Nick & Judy's history was left as implied - they were both nervous and getting ready to go on a date...or something that might have been a date...when all of this started. Also keep in mind Judy 'nudges' and it's implied Nick can too. Both Ralph and Nadine (Natalie is the she-wolf from the cemetery) interacted with Judy (and Nick) when Judy was in a high-emotional state...so it created a possibility. Ralph and Nadine are working through their own history (years as partners) with having been 'nudged'...so even they aren't completely certain why they are doing what they are doing yet._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : Good to hear the shifting is working and not completely distracting. Any pairing can work I think - of course with Treely being married and a purist...well...it probably won't be good for his career or family life. :/ And thank you for the well wishes! Things have calmed down a bit._

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : Or even in just a moment - both shifts to the good and shifts to the bad._

 _ **toannghe1997** : I never thought it would have so many pairings either - it has evolved from my original outlines. I think it is all fitting together though - and glad you think so as well! And hope your cat is back safe and sound!_

 _ **Shiso Kitsune** : That is an absolutely amazing visual. I hope kittah4 does something like that at some point and then the two of them get scolded by the others._

 _ **Chris Redfield-General Chaos** : Completely fair comments - I PM'd you about it as well. They have been getting less time in Love's Impact which is more focused on what is happening around them - at least over the last 6 to 8 chapters. This chapter brings them front and center again and as we move from Love's Impact into Love's Cry they will be back and heavily in the forefront._

 _ **Robert Escher** : =D I'd decided he was a squirrel awhile ago - it (and the scene Rob says he'll let your imagination fill in) is what led to Jack's original comments about the photos to Skye._

 _ **Starfang's Secrets** : Thank and yes - she is indeed! I think it's not just you - some of those minor OC's of mine do not make a good first impression. =D_

 _I wrote the ending out in one shot. I really, really like how it came out and the tie backs to the hacked website._

 _It's implied the video is of everything Nadine did during the 'hold my beer' escapade - and as for Ralph's reaction...it certainly left him speechless. =D_

 _ **Madd the sane** : Not Bonnie. Clues to who the it is/who the hacker is are in the chapters though._

 _ **Captainprice79** : It's one of my favorites out of the entire story. I can so picture the rising panic/manic in Nadine's expressions, the WTF in Cindy and Ralph as well as their confusion and concern. =D_

 _ **Zanrok** : Like I mentioned in response to Fox below, the shifting perspective - which often means completely different sets of emotion in the intertwined storylines - absolutely is one of the things which slows down the writing. I find it rewarding when the chapters are done though. And I'm glad you find it worthwhile to read._

 _ **Matri** : Then you really, really don't want to know about the other one I was going to use...but didn't._

 _ **chorpion** : When I first came up with the not not stutter it was on accident. Honest. I was working the scene in my head and I started going not not. not. And then burst out laughing. It took a few tries to work out the pacing of that exchange._

 _ **Jknight97** : I asked for permission to reference Karma and Serendipity but not Karen. That is an excellent guess as to who they are and would have been a great idea._

 _And if I can find anyway at all...we are having a not not joke in one of the upcoming chapters. That's brilliant. =D_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : The shifting perspective is one of the things that slows down the writing at times. I try to keep all of it in time sequence. So while I may have the next 5 or 6 major scenes written out for character X I can't just publish them and have to fill in the timeline with all of the other points of view._

 _And...I can relate. I spent way too much time thinking up squirrel and elephant interactions. =D_

 _ **Archangel12575** : The thanks is mine to you and all the other readers who are so patient._

 _]_

* * *

They were curled up in bed - Nick in boxers and Judy in a nightshirt with sleep shorts. The covers only half on them. He was on his back with Judy half on him her head tucked up against his shoulder and the side of his neck. One paw sometimes fiddling with the fur on his chest or neck. Nick was stroking her ears and her back with one paw. They shifted slightly while they were talking - sometimes looking at each other, sometimes stroking a muzzle or a cheek - although they were both quite content to stay cuddled against each other.

"After all that - I don't think we're going to need to move."

"From the apartment? It's even more reason to!"

"Fluff...unless we're going to leave country it won't matter."

"What do we do?"

"Sell tickets next time?"

"NICK!"

"Ow! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Hmmpt."

"We have to play it by ear, no pun intended,-"

"Really Nick?"

"-and see how it goes. What's in the papers and on social media? Is ZNN still running stories? The attention will die down. Gazelle getting engaged to one of her dancers was only in the news for a few weeks - and she's a pop superstar. We're cops - hero cops - but still just cops. A few days - maybe a week and other stories will be the headlines."

"You think it will be that simple? It will just go away?"

"Trust me. The public has a short attention span. You've seen all the photos they had of us before tonight - we already had our own group of paparazzi. Will it be different? Yes it will. Will we need to be a bit more aware of our surroundings? Yes, we will. We're going to be newsworthy for quite awhile, but after this burst of attention we won't be on the front page and we won't be having ZNN specials about us."

"It sounds too easy."

"Think about it. They've already done bio pieces on both of us - from the academy and the NightHowler case. They can rehash some of that like they did last night. There's only so many ways you can say these two mammals are a couple. It's not like Gazelle where she's flying from city to city and putting on shows or going on vacation to some exotic island. We're beat cops."

"What if you're wrong? What if it doesn't die down?"

"Then we'll figure it out. Talk to Bogo - maybe we get desk duty for a bit - less exposure. Talk to the mayor-"

"We need to do that anyway."

"Yes we do. Someone had spent a lot of time preparing that news segment - there's no way they pulled it all together in a day."

"What!"

"Up until Rosie it was a complete package. Here's two mammals - both special in their own right. Look how good they are together? Don't worry that she's a bunny and he's a fox - look what she did to him at the academy. And so on. It was a great PR piece. The mayor's office and ZNN had to be working together on it."

"Ooh...ooh...that...that makes me so angry!"

"See - that right there...that's the cute angry."

"Nick!"

"I mean it Fluff. Some of the other times today...they were angry bunny. Not cute angry. Scary angry."

She burrowed a little more deeply into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's oka-"

"No it's not. It scares me too. I don't know what I would have done on the train if you hadn't stopped me."

"It must be this 'bond' your mom was talking about in the truck. We still need to talk to her about it."

"So you do think it's real? We aren't imaging things?"

He clicked a few times while gathering his thoughts before answering.

"Even before this morning we've always been able to read each other. If something is bothering one of us. Sometimes what we're thinking. We've both done it. Now a master con such as myself reading an emotional bunny such as yourself-"

"Har Har."

"-isn't too surprising. But you could to. You could almost always see past my walls. No one else but my mom really ever did. And the way we work together as a team? I don't mean just Bellweather. Every day on patrol, cases we've worked, the interrogations we've done...it just works; better than with anyone else. We've both had other partners at times and it's not the same. Not even close."

"Bogo's said we work better together than other partners with years more experience."

"Yep - he's told me that as well." He clicked again before continuing. "Even with all that, before what happened this morning and everything since then...I think I'd have laughed at her. Well...I'd have laughed on the inside. Laughing at your mom seems like a bad idea."

"Oh yeah. It is."

"After this morning and what's happened today...maybe. I don't understand how or what...but it's hard to explain any other way."

"I've never heard of anything like it. I wonder how she knows about it."

"She's a mom. They just know things."

"Still. Maybe it's related to whatever my dad had been going to say before mom stopped him."

"Could be. She sure didn't want talk about whatever that was."

"I could ask him about it while the two of you are in town tomorrow."

"Hmm...I wouldn't. If your mom didn't want to talk about and then he goes and tells you..."

"Mmh. Yeah. Good point."

She pressed against him rubbing her leg on his. "I'm worried about you going into town. BunnyBurrow...it's not as forward thinking as the city."

"Your mom will protect me."

"I'm serious Nick!"

"So am I."

She lifted her head to look at him - eyebrows scrunched together.

"Carrots - your mother is one of the most intimidating mammals I've ever met. She hides it well but it's there. Fiercely protective of her family, an iron will, determined." He shook his head. "I'd rather cross Mr. Big again then cross her."

"Hmm."

"I see a lot of those traits every day with you. There's a lot of your mom in you."

"I know what I'd rather have in me."

He choked down a laugh. "Carrots!"

"I am a bunny Nick."

"You're kidding! I never noticed."

"Jerk." She smacked him softly on the shoulder and then nuzzled the same spot.

"Your jerk."

"Don't forget that."

He felt the paw on his chest begin...wandering...southward.

"Carrots...wait...we're in your parents house!" he hiss-whispered.

"Nick. This is a burrow. Filled with rabbits. Somebunny is always doing something with somebunny. Or several somebunnies."

He blinked several times. "That's...that's...something I didn't need to know."

"You have no idea how much was spent on soundproofing. It's a major industry in the burrows."

He opened his mouth; she pushed it closed with one paw while the other rubbed his chest.

"Plus today was a roller-coaster. We get...cuddly...when we get really emotional."

His eyes widened and she slid over and sat on top of him, straddling him.

She leaned down and rubbed her nose on his. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

* * *

"You want to what?" Carl frowned at her from the other side of the desk.

"Rename the Interspecies Marriage Act to the WildeHopps Act. It just takes a simple motion."

"Why?" He was still frowning. Her eyes narrowed. _Why? What's wrong with you? It's obvious..._

"Are you kidding?" she spread her paws before leaning on her desk with one arm and pointing at him. "With all the coverage they've just had? How positive it's been and how well it was received? No one will vote against it in the council - especially with what happened to Treely." She leaned back and crossed her arms. _Why is this even a discussion? Of course we'll rename it._

"Have you talked to them about it?"

"What? No. They'll be fine with it." _What is with you this morning?_

"Really? You think they were fine with all that press coverage last night? With the interview?"

She leaned back not noticing her head tilted as she looked at him across the desk. _He's angry. I don't...what did I do?_

"This is just like them dating. You'd been pushing Bogo to try and make it happen. Well...you got what you wanted." He crossed his arms.

"Carl...the two of them have been a couple for months and just didn't see it." She spread her paws and leaned forward. "We didn't make them date-"

"But you didn't just let it happen did you?" He leaned forward staring right at her. "You had to make it happen on your schedule since it would look good and you could use it politically." He clicked and huffed at her.

"This is just like your marriage isn't it?" Her eyes widened. "Wha-" she choked out.

"I warned you." He shook his head. "You didn't listen. You quoted favorability ratings at me. 'Married female candidates average 7 points higher.'" He was still staring. "Remember saying that?" He huffed again.

Her breathing quickened.

"Did you even love him? Really love him?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Hmmpt," his chuckle was filled with scorn, "I figured."

He leaned back in his chair. "The 'job'. That's all the matters to you. All that ever mattered." He snorted. "You don't worry about the impact your decisions have do you? On all the mammals around you?"

Her ears and whiskers dropped. "Carl...what's...what's wrong? Why are you-" She reached a paw towards him.

"It's why I never asked you out." Her paw froze - just short of his arm.

"I knew you'd say no." He shrugged. "A coyote as a partner would hurt your ratings." He had a sad smile as he tilted his head down and turned away.

The only sound was the clock on the wall.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Carl," she whispered, "I-"

BEEP BEEP

She bolted upright her head darting side-to-side, scanning as she gasped. _Bedroom. I'm in my bedroom._

BEEP BEEP

She had one paw on her chest as her breathing slowed. _Dream. Just a dream._

BEEP BEEP

"Shut up!" she snarled and slammed the alarm clock on her nightstand. _I just yelled at my alarm clock. What am I doing?_

She spun her legs off her bed and sat, resting her elbows on her legs as she ran her paws over her eyes and ears. _Focus. Just a dream. Lot to do today._ _Lot to do today_. She shook her head and grabbed her phone from the nightstand keying in the unlock code. _Need to check if anything hap-_

She'd left the message from last night open. The picture from the victory party of her and Carl stared up at her. She tossed the phone back.

"Shower. Focus. Cold shower." She headed towards the bathroom slipping out of her robe as she walked.

* * *

In his years on the force he'd never seen weather like this in the rainforest district. Water came down in a solid sheet drenching him. Wind buffeted him as he struggled to make his way. The thunder was constant - an endless roar that changed in volume but never stopped. If the rain hadn't already soaked him through the heat would have made him pass out.

He was searching for something...no...someone. He couldn't remember. He had their scent though. It was familiar. Even in these conditions he could follow it.

"Ralph?" He paused outside a small house - not certain if he'd actually heard someone call his name with all of the noise - then went inside still following the scent.

The door closed behind him. A shadow moved across the floor - light from a side room illuminated a figure walking into the hall.

"Jamie..."

"It took you long enough." She had her paws on her hips. "For a while I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I...I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Ralph?" came from outside; his ears flicked towards the door. Jamie noticed and smiled.

"Do you mean are you in a semi-aware state while your brain attempts to process the events of the last day or two in order to weave them into short and long term memory while coping with all of the emotional turmoil you've been feeling?" Her smile widened. He shook his head and laughed. "You haven't changed."

"Ralph?" Louder this time. He turned towards the door and then back to Jamie; ears down - panting nervously. She walked to him and put a paw on his muzzle stroking it, "She's calling to you." He pressed into her paw. "It's okay Ralph. It's okay if you go to her."

He snapped his head back - eyes wide. "What? No! You're he-YOUCH!" he grabbed his ear where she'd flicked it - hard. His eyes focused on her claw at the tip of his muzzle.

"What did we promise each other?" He opened and closed his mouth. The claw pressed into his nose as he stared at it. "Ralph. What. Did. We. Promise. Each. Other?" she tapped his nose with each word.

"To live." He whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Yes." He felt the claw leave his nose and her paw stroke his muzzle again. "You've mourned. You've punished yourself for years for something that was never your fault. You've honored our memory. It's time."

"I'm scared."

"I know. You don't know what tomorrow will bring now that you have something to live for again."

"And...and something to lose." The stroking stopped and he felt the claw tip on his nose once more.

"No." Tap. "Something to cherish." Tap. "You're not alone anymore." Her paw went back to the side of his muzzle and stroked it. "She's a good partner." The stroking paused for a moment, "Of course some of the packs are going to flip out." She chuckled and started stroking again.

"Ralph! Where are you?" Closer and louder. A hint of panic in the voice.

"Jamie, I-" a finger on the end of his muzzle stopped him. "Shh. I know. I know. It's okay. Go to her. You'll need each other for what's coming."

"What?" he opened his eyes; she was gone. He heard the door open behind him. "Ralph! There you are!"

As he tried to turn over he felt Nadine's claws extend and poke into his chest.

 _That's not going to work.  
Why is my head wet?_  
 _Probably drool.  
_ _And my ears?  
She might have been grooming you in her sleep._ _  
_

Her purring changed to a rumble. He moved back away from the claws and felt a few licks on the top of his head.

 _What would Jamie think of this?  
I'm pretty certain she'd be laughing hysterically.  
That sounds like her. Are you okay?  
Uh...with...?  
This. The dream. What's next. Are you okay?  
I...yes. I am.  
_

The rumbling changed back to an even louder purr. Her chin settled in between his ears. _  
_

 _She seems to be enjoying this.  
I wonder what she's dreaming.  
Your phone's alarm will be going off soon._  
 _Isn't there some saying about letting a sleeping tiger lie?_

She pressed against him and pulled him closer.

 _That's a lot of fur. And she's very cuddly._  
 _I never knew it was so soft._

He felt something rub against his shoulders.

 _She's also topless._  
 _...what?_

Two very distinct somethings in fact.

 _The girls say Hi._


	32. Love's Impact: Chapter 19 AN and Edits

**_[AN - Updated - Edits and Fixes_**

 _I originally posted this to tickle the update on the story since notifications had been broken for some time - plus I had an error when it went to publish so even that didn't update._

 _I've reposted it to give another update._

 _I've updated every chapter as most of them have had edits. Much of it was minor - cleaning up wording, fixing some typos, and so on. In a few cases I fixed consistency errors or other problems (e.g. foxes don't have retractable claws, their vs. there vs. they're, and so on)._

 _The biggest change (a continuity fix) has to do with chapter 6 and chapter 9 in Love's Impact. A short scene was added in chapter 6 about Bogo calling the mayor and then in chapter 9 the discussion in her office was rewritten since the mayor would have already known they were engaged from earlier in the morning. That one had really been bothering me._

 _This has been on my to do list for a quite awhile._

 _The next chapter for Love's Impact is targeted for about 2 weeks from now; between the 26th and the 28th. I've already blocked out all the scenes and written some of the dialog so I'm pretty confident in that date; there's a slim chance it would be up sooner. Thank you all for your patience!_

 _MinscLovesBoo_

 _]_


	33. Love's Impact: Chapter 20

_**[AN General Comments**_

 _200 favorites and approaching 300 follows and reviews. Wow. O.o Thank you._

 _ **]**_

 _[ **AN Review Comments**_

 _ **Matri, GusTheBear** : =D_

 _ **KOakaKO** : Welcome to the story! (And congratulations on being the 200th reader to favorite this! No prize but a random shout out though. =D) The mayor had a carefully constructed and arranged plan coordinated with ZNN to introduce the city to their relationship. The chapters after #25 give some more context but basically pred/prey are not as accepted as other interspecies relationships. So the plan of presenting them as heroes of the city and as a wholesome couple that represents what is possible took a sudden left turn when the description of the night sounded like one or them went savage and was injuring the other._

 _ **Acidarms** : Always. They're central to the story and style._

 _ **ATG Trixx** : Welcome! More are on the way! Honest!_

 _ **CAPTAINPRICE79** : She is a bunny after all. =p_

 _ **Heathocracy** : Red foxes' claws aren't retractable. Grey foxes have semi-retractable (which sounds even stranger). =D_

 _ **SaberGatoman** : Thank you and welcome to the party! So much has been written about these characters by so many authors it was hard to come up with something original._

 _A lot of it started from - "boy, there sure were a lot of coincidences in the movie. And they certainly did click together quickly and survive so many situations. Hmmm..." That led to the nudging idea which led to inner voices which led to an actual "bond" concept._

 _It also evolved from an idea for a scene I had shortly after seeing the movie. Let's just say everything (subtle and not subtle) in these first two segments is building towards Love's Cry._

 _ **Starfang's Secrets** : That talk has had so much build-up now I really had better deliver, eh? There's a teaser chat coming up next chapter - on the drive to town between Bonnie and Nick; the real chat is still a few chapters away I think (after the geneticist news segment). I already have some of the key exchanges blocked out since it is a pivotal event between two powerful characters._

 _ **Machine Dragon Nero** : I always respond to reviews - even if sometimes it is just an emoticon. When someone takes the time to comment and ask questions it's only appropriate I take time to respond. I mean - if someone is willing to read this story and take the time to write a review I can certainly take the time to comment back. =D_

 _This is rated T+ and while I may have pushed it a tiny bit with the whole #DCP overall I think it's very true to that rating guideline. Euphemisms and off-screen action plus almost no swearing are probably even closer to a T vs. a T+. Although this chapter...well...we'll push that a tiny bit in the follow-on scene with Nadine and Ralph. =D_

 _ **The Phantom Soldier** : LOL! The picture description I left out was even more...creative...let's use that word. =D And that's a very good question...why not? =D_

 _ **DrummerMax64** : The thing I liked most about the dreams were the contrasting tones. The mayor's framed as "real world" (so hopefully it fooled people into thinking it was a real scene at first) with its harsh/self-criticizing tone vs. the more surreal (so hopefully it was obviously a dream from the start) and hopeful, if you will, from Ralph's._

 _ **toannghe1997** : =D Glad your cat is back! I don't think I could handle having an indoor/outdoor cat - I'd get frantic when they disappear._

 _ **Zanrok** : This was a fun chapter to write for all of those reasons you call out - each segment for very different reasons. Judy/Nick catching up plus the humor (several somebunnies still makes me chuckle - I can imagine Nick's expression), the mayor's subconscious kicking in with dreams (leading to it becoming more active in this chapter), and blending what Nadine was doing to Ralph in her sleep while he was sleeping and having some of that manifest in his dream (the thunder - her purring, rain drenching him - drool and her grooming, etc.). And of course the girls. =p_

 _ **JKnight97** : It's intentionally vague. Every single inner voice conversation could be written in some sort of narrative instead of dialog. It also could be something more. It's mostly a style I prefer although some sequences certainly do seem like something is talking back._

 _ **Venomheart the Dreamer** : I PM'd you on this as well. It's less that it is known and more the noise of the night (the note from the apartment manager, Rosie's summary on the news) and embarrassment from that. And yep - the mayor was implied in the dream sequence - and since it was from her point of view her name didn't come up during the dream._

 _ **Chorpion** : It made sense for them to finally take a moment and really talk to each other. The day had been one thing after another since the train. #DCG lol_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : You're very kind. And I so wish I had thought up soundproofing sooner. A lot of fun can be had with that idea I think. =D_

 _ **Mark306** : I'm glad it came across that way - it was a lot of setup for what's next._

 _ **]**_

* * *

Ralph froze - although given how tightly Nadine was holding him it really didn't make much difference. _I'm in bed. With Nadine. And she's naked._

 _Only half naked._  
 _Oh that's so much better!_  
 _You weren't complaining last night._  
 _Last night's still a little fuzzy._  
 _You declared your undying love._  
 _I WHAT?_

His ears, one of the few parts of him that could move, flattened.

 _To her claws. Her 'pointy bits' as you called them._  
 _Uh...uh..._  
 _She was body hugging your muzzle into the girls and running claws down your back and tail._

His tail tried to wag but it was trapped between her legs. His ears went back up and brushed her whiskers - he could see her nose twitch and wrinkle from below her chin.

 _We need to wake her up slowly._  
 _That will be interesting._  
 _You don't want to startle her. Remember what happened to Renfield?_  
 _Oh god. Twenty something stitches and a couple of cracked ribs wasn't it?_  
 _And a new desk and computer for her since she flipped it and sent the computer flying out the window._  
 _He did pop a paper bag right behind her when she fell asleep at her desk after two double-shifts._  
 _You're in her bed. With her. Both of you mostly naked._  
 _We're going to die aren't we?_  
 _At least she'll probably feel bad about it._

Nadine stirred behind him. Then she started stretching. He felt her chest pull away as she arched her back and both of her arms shot out in front of him. Her legs kicked the covers aside and he could feel them stretch out on both sides of him too. When her arms hit full extension she shuddered and her claws slid out. Her paws stretched backwards from her wrist and then curled over cupped as her arms started to pull back - her claws still fully extended. His arms were pinned to his sides by hers.

 _Pointy Bits! Pointy Bits!_  
 _UH...UH...!_  
 _POINTY BITS EVERYWHERE!_

One paw pressed into his chest the other a bit lower - it was on his boxers. Her claws mostly retracted when they hit his fur - they were extended just enough he could feel them. She let out a low rumble and started pressing her chin on the top of his head. Her tongue licked her lips.

 _GROOM HER! GROOM HER!_  
 _WHAT? WHERE?_

She grumbled louder and he felt her claws pressing into his chest and groin as they extended further. She began lifting and bumping her chin down on his head.

 _LICK SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_  
 _I CAN ONLY REACH HER MUZZLE!_

Her chin started grinding on his head; her legs started pressing upwards as her knees bent - almost as if she were going to touch them to her chest. It also caused the paw on his boxers to dig in further as he started being folded along with her legs. The grumble turned to a low growl.

 _DOITDOITDOIT!_  
 _UH...UH..._  
 _POINTY BITS PLUS CROTCH EQUALS BAD! BAD BAD BAD! LICK LICK LICK!_

He twisted his head and started licking the bottom of her chin. The growl changed back to a low rumble. She tilted her head towards him so his next lick was on the side of her muzzle. The rumble slowly shifted to purring; her claws pulled back a smidgen. Her head started moving in small circles as she started licking the side of his muzzle and face. He had to time his licks around hers and the movement of her head.

 _Okay. Good. That worked. Less pointy.  
We have different problem though.  
Her tongue just doesn't stop does it?_  
 _I'm going to have bald spots._

One of his whiskers only held out for a few strokes of her tongue. Plonk.

 _No whimpering! You'll startle her!_  
 _THAT WAS MY WHISKER!_  
 _IT WILL GROW BACK. KEEP LICKING!_

One of its brothers gave in soon afterwards. Plonk.

He couldn't help it. He whimpered.

She stopped mid-lick on the end of his muzzle. He froze as well - mid-lick on the side of her muzzle. The one eye he could see twitched and opened, the inner lid slowly pulling back out of view. He watched as the pupil fully dilated.

 _Is it going to be like this every morning?_  
 _Let's survive today and then worry about that._  
 _It would be nice if she'd retract her claws._  
 _It's next on my agenda._  
 _That's good. Hope it's on hers._

Her tongue pulled back into her mouth which hung slightly open - giving off quite a view of her teeth.

 _Is there anything on tigers that aren't pointy?_  
 _Doesn't seem so. Except for her tail and the girls._  
 _Technically-_

"Ralph?" Her voice was a whisper. He smiled. _Good. She knows its me. Maybe we'll live._

He gave the side of her muzzle a gentle lick and pressed his nose against her. "Good morning."

"Ralph?" Her voice was still a whisper. His smile wavered. _All good. Still knows it's me. We're good. Really._

He kept his voice low and soft. "I know you're just waking up." He nuzzled and licked again. "I really hate to do this to you but I need to ask for a **_little_ ** favor."

She blinked - her eyelids slowly closing and then opening. Her nose twitched. Another nuzzle and lick. Her eye closed.

"If it isn't too much trouble could you retract the claws on your left paw." Her mouth closed. And another nuzzle with his nose. _Yes. Good good good. The fewer pointy bits the better right now._

"It's the one on my crotch." Her eye snapped open.

He had the briefest sensation of flying. _Not good_. And spinning. _Not pointy though._ Then darkness. _So I guess that's less bad_. Somewhere mixed in was a scream.

* * *

Her shower helped. Really, it did. Along with an extended grooming session it made a huge difference. She was focused, ready for the day.

If she weren't sitting on her bed looking at the pictures in the message from last night she might even believe herself. She sighed and shook her head. _Not going there_. She backed out of the message and pressed delete. The confirmation prompt came up.

 _So you're just going to pretend you didn't get it?_  
 _What else would I do with it?_  
 _What would Carl think of it?_  
 _Seriously? That won't make things strange between us. Not at all._  
 _Like when you were crying on his shoulder mostly drunk after your divorce?_  
 _That's different!_  
 _Or when you made a pass at him after crying on his shoulder?_  
 _I didn't-it wasn't-_  
 _Which he gracefully deflected only because you were drunk?_  
 _That's what friends do!_  
 _Make passes at each other?_  
 _That's not what I meant!_  
 _He's been the most constant thing in your life for more than a decade._  
 _We're good friends. Working towards the same goal. Zootop-_  
 _Ah yes, the job. Always the job._  
 _We are making a diff-_  
 _Tick. Tock._

She snarled and hit cancel and then threw herself backwards on her bed. _First I snarl at my alarm clock and now I'm snarling at myself. And I have a hangover. This is going to be a great day._

 _You were different with him last night. One would say..._  
 _Don't go there._  
 _...even flirty._  
 _I had too much to drink. I should have known better._  
 _They say that after a few drinks you see the real mammal._  
 _DCP? Wolfeyer? Everyone was a little off last night. Nothing more._  
 _Then why'd you have to leave the room so quickly after reading that message from Elmo?_  
 _It reminded me, okay?_  
 _Of what?_  
 _That I've had a lot of wasted moments. Are you happy now?_  
 _It doesn't do you any good to keep going over them._  
 _Trying to learn from mistakes is important. It's-_  
 _Learning requires taking action. You're dwelling on them. Cycling._  
 _I am not dwel-_  
 _That's why you drink. You'll either rehash could-ofs and should-ofs or use it to avoid thinking about certain things._  
 _I have nothing to avoid-_  
 _What matters is what you do next. With the moments you have left._  
 _I have too much to do today for this philosophical bull-_  
 _That was a pleasant dream wasn't it?_  
 _...  
What do you think it meant?  
_ _...  
Tick. Tock._

She covered her eyes with her paws and hissed. _I need to get moving and get into the office. Where'd I put my keys?_ She stood and went out to the living room. _They should be on the console table._

 _You don't have your car, remember?  
Oh sh-  
Don't worry. Carl should be here in a few minutes to pick you up.  
What? I'll...call a car.  
He's picked you up before. Why not today?  
I'M RATTLED ALRIGHT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?  
..._  
 _THAT MESSAGE AND THE PICTURES? AND THEN THAT DREAM?_  
 _..._  
 _YOU THINK I DON'T WONDER THE SAME THINGS? IF THIS 'GREATER GOOD' IS WORTH ALL THE THINGS I'VE DONE?_  
 _..._  
 _And all the things I haven't done..._  
 _..._  
 _Really? No comment? No witty remark? No insightfu-_  
 _Tick. Tock._

She was leaning on the console table on clenched paws her keys on the table between them. She let out a long breath, _focus_ , as her image stared back at her from the mirror. _Well I may feel like hell but I'm somewhat put together._ It was a struggle to not look down at the decanter.

 _You've forgotten what you said to Bogo months ago haven't you?_  
 _What does that hav-_  
 _When you were talking about WildeHopps with him._  
 _I don't-_  
 _'This would be a very different city if they had never met. Think of it as another way they help make Zootopia a better place **and** get to live their lives the way they want.'_  
 _Wha-_  
 _The same thing could be said about you and Carl._  
 _It would nev-_  
 _You've changed this city for the better. But at what cost?  
It was worth it. It has to have been worth it.  
Perhaps. Do you think Carl would agree?_

She heard her phone ding from the bedroom. She shook her head and headed over to pick it up. _Get it together Kara._ She tapped in the code to unlock it.

CARL: I should be there in a few minutes. I grabbed you a double cap this morning. Figured you could use it after last night. :)  
KARA: So thoughtful aren't we?  
CARL: Ooh...snide Kara. So...should I make it a triple?  
KARA: Sorry! :( I didn't mean it that way! Thank you for getting me one!

She grabbed her purse off the back of a chair and headed towards the door. _Wonderful, I'm already being snippy with Carl and he's just being nice like always._

CARL: Uh...are you okay? I was just teasing. :p  
KARA: It was a long night. Lot of things to think about. Sorry.  
CARL: No worries. Same for me. I'll ping you when I'm there.  
KARA: I'll be waiting outside. See you in a few. Thanx again. :)

* * *

Bonnie gave herself one final check in the mirror in their master bathroom and nodded at herself. _All set._

 _Having second thoughts about shopping with Nick?_  
 _No. It will be fine._  
 _You seem certain._  
 _If anyone says anything it will be about the news last night._

She walked back in the bedroom; Stu was adjusting his suspenders. He looked over and smiled as she entered. One of her eyebrows went up. _Okay, out with it Stu._

"So...you off with Nick soon?" He was fiddling with the straps. She held in a snort. _They don't need adjustments honey. Just say what's on your mind._

"Once he's awake. I have a feeling he won't sleep in as much today so we should be out early."

"Are you...uh...you sure about taking him into town?" He kept fiddling and didn't look at her.

She frowned at him. "It will be fine."

"Well it's just...you know."

"No one will say anything. If they do I'll handle it," her paws went to her hips. _You too?_

"Oh...I know you will. You always do. It's just..."

"What are you worried about?"

He let out a sigh and his ears drooped a bit. "It might be time."

"Stu, we've talked about this." She sighed back at him.

"I know, I know." He held up his paws and started pacing. "It's just he's good for her. Really good for her."

"He is."

"She's strong and driven, like you. He makes her even stronger. More driven. More focused."

"And?" She crossed her arms in front of her. One of her eyebrows went up as Stu noticed, looked away, and then looked back. _This is really important to him._

"I know you'll do what you think is best with Judy. I'll support it, like I always have. Just consider what could happen. With the two of them. Together...they're quite a force to be reckoned with. Sooner or later..." he shrugged. She started to respond but something stopped her.

 _You know he's right. They are quite a force together._  
 _I...yes. I know._  
 _That wasn't so hard to admit now was it?_

She walked over to face him directly. "I know. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"I worry so much about her. What could happen." He grimaced and tilted his head; his eyes had a slight sheen on them.

She put one paw on his arm, "Oh Stu...I know you do," the other stroking his ears and then drawing him into a hug.

* * *

Nadine was pacing back and forth in her bathroom, arms crossed over her chest covering herself. _All my shirts are back in the bedroom. With Ralph. Oh my god. I took him home. We went to my place after the bar. Ohgodohgodohgod. What did I do? What did we do?_

 _So...I know you have other things on your mind right now._  
 _Did we? I don't think we did. Think. Think. God my head hurts._  
 _Ralph's head probably hurts too. Probably his whole body in fact._  
 _Okay - I'm still wearing underwear. That's good._  
 _You did jump out of bed pretty quickly._  
 _If we had then I wouldn't have put it back on._  
 _And you were kind of wrapped around Ralph._  
 _Plus that would be a whole different set of scents._  
 _Well this isn't working._  
 _Although his scent is all over me. And his fur is all over my muzzle. Oh...oh...was I grooming him?_  
 _HEY! MAYBE CHECK IF HE'S OK?_

She froze mid-step. She could see her mouth hanging open, whiskers down, as she looked in the mirror over the sink.

 _You jumped out of bed so fast you tossed him in the air and spun him like a top. He bounced off the wall, wiped out everything on top of the bureau, bounced off the edge of the bed back into the bottom of the bureau, and then landed on the floor._  
 _WHAT?_  
 _After throwing him halfway across the room you screamed, grabbed the covers off the bed to cover yourself, decided to throw them on him instead, and then ran away and locked yourself in the bathroom._  
 _OH MY GOD!_  
 _You probably should go check and see if he's conscious. Or at least alive._

* * *

Carl glanced over at Kara time to time while he was driving. He'd expected to be discussing...something...from the moment she entered the car. Treely, WildeHopps, WolfEyer, or any of the other business of the day. She was sipping her drink and even with mask and perfume her scent was off.

"So...are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just a busy day ahead of us. Running through my calendar in my head."

"Uh huh. And that's not a Campaign Smile you're wearing."

She frowned at him and then looked out her window.

"The corners of your mouth aren't crinkled and your ears are up but lower. Campaign Smile."

She turned back to him and clicked before sending another frown his way.

"Plus this nose isn't just for show. You're upset."

"Hmmpt," she huffed.

They drive continued in silence for a moment.

"So you really did want a triple?" he asked, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She snorted and shook her head. "You're an idiot. You know that?"

"If it gets a real smile out of you it's worth it."

She looked back out the window but he caught the edge of a smile. A real one.

Another moment passed. Another glance showed her smile had vanished - matching her scent. _I am probably going to regret this._

"It's Elmo isn't it?"

Her eyes widened and she turned back towards him. Her scent sharpened. _Bingo_.

"What he said? On the website?"

She nodded. _Okay. Good. He doesn't know about the message._

"Me too. I was thinking about it and my dad a lot last night." A thin smile stretched on his muzzle. "You know, he actually did say 'Don't forget to live' to me." He clicked. "He knew me well." He shook his head.

"It really has been years since I've been on a date," he chuckled. "The same is true for you. We should both do something about that at some point." He almost gasped as her scent spiked and filled the car. _That...that was a bad thing to say. What is going on? Have to lighten the mood or something. I haven't seen her like this in a long time._

"Last time I was dating it didn't work out so well," her voice was wry. He saw her tilt her head and raise an eyebrow.

"Nah. The dating was fine; the marriage was a disaster though." If he hadn't been driving he would have covered his head with his paws; as it was his ears flattened. _You are an idiot. She's upset and you fire off a quip like that?_

"Kara - I'm sorry, that was totally inappro-"

"It's the truth. I should've listened to you. You saw it from the beginning didn't you?" She'd turned to look at him as he pulled into the garage under city hall.

"You know I...um...had...concerns." His ears couldn't go any flatter. _This is SO not the discussion I thought we'd be having this morning_. _Or ever for that matter_.

"I gave him a lot of campaign smiles and he never knew. He couldn't tell the difference like you can." She looked down and then out the window.

"Kara, I've known you for how many years? It's not a fair comparison."

"It's not just that. It was more a merger than a marriage. No wonder it failed."

He pulled into his reserved space and put the car in park. _It was, but why is she bring-_

"I'm not sure I ever really loved him." She turned towards him. "But you knew that didn't you?" He thought he saw a sheen in her eyes. _Is she...almost crying? This can't just be from the website._

Without thinking he reached over and put a paw on her arm. "Kara...what...why bring this up? It was years ago." _I am not touching that question. No no no._

"So many wasted moments." She looked down at her lap.

He squeezed her arm. "What matters is what you do next. With the moments you have left." Her scent spiked again. He took his paw off her arm and turned off the car. _That scent...it's different. Upset plus something else..._

"Kara - talk to me. What's going on?"

She looked out her window.

"Kara...please?" _She is completely off today. I can't imag-_

"He sent me a message last night."

"Who? John? Seriously? After all this time?"

"What?" She looked at him and laughed. "No - not him." Her expression turned serious. "Elmo."

It took him a few seconds to respond. He leaned towards her. "The hacker? To your phone?"

She nodded and gave a weak smile before looking away.

"Your number should be private." His paw reached back out to her arm. "We need to rep-"

She clicked her tongue and turned back towards him. "If he could hack the foundation website he can certainly find a number."

"We should still-"

"No. We're not. There's no need."

"What did he want?"

She licked her lips.

"Kara? Was it a threat? Or-"

"No. I mean...in a way it was a warning. I think."

"Warning?" His fur bristled. "That sounds like a threat to me." Her head tilted as she noticed his fur.

"No more of a threat then what your dad said to you." His forehead wrinkled. _Huh?_

"Kara, that doesn't make any sense. What did he send you? Do you still have it?" His paw squeezed her arm a little tighter.

Her gaze went to it; his followed. "Sorry! I just-" He loosened his grip to pull away, his ears down again. She shushed him and reached over to press it back down with hers.

"Don't read it until after I leave the car. Okay?" One of her claws was tracing circles on the back of his paw. His ears went flat and sideways. _Uh. Uh. Um._

"Wha...why?"

"Carl." Her paw wrapped over his and squeezed. Her head was slightly dipped; her eyes looking at up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. _Her scent...she's almost panicked_. _What the hell did he send her?_

* * *

Too-ditto-doo.

He turned back towards his main computer at the sound. "Well well well. Good for you. You did send it to him. I wasn't sure if you would - you can be quite stubborn." He chuckled. "Of course that's what makes you a good mayor."

He checked the clock in the corner of his screen. "Let's give him 5 minutes. That should be enough." His grin spread even wider as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay then..." he whispered as he brought up another window.

* * *

There was a faint ringing sound. Then it stopped. He licked his lips. _I'm laying on my back._

Another ring - different from the first. It too stopped. He opened his eyes. Darkness. He closed them again. _I'm under something. It smells like...Nadine and I. It's soft. Must be the comforter._

"Ralph?" It was faint; from a distance. He open his eyes. Still dark.

"Ralph?" Closer this time.

"Ralph! Where are you?" There was a hint of panic. He licked his lips again.

 _So this is all eerily familiar._  
 _Am I dreaming again?_  
 _You're in pain...so no._  
 _Nothing broken though. I think. Pretty certain._  
 _Or missing._  
 _I had not even considered that a possibility._  
 _Pointy bits. Crotch._

Suddenly there was brightness. He whimpered and snapped his eyes shut, turning his head to the side.

"RALPH! Oh my god! Don't move! Don't move!" He felt a presence above him as Nadine knelt down, straddling him without touching, and leaned over putting one paw on the side of his muzzle. He groaned - the paw moved and he felt her shift back on her haunches. He could hear her panting. He opened his eyes again.

She had both paws over the end of her muzzle; ears and whiskers down - eyes wide with panic and brimming with tears. He blinked.

 _She's still topless._  
 _Eyes up! Eyes up!_  
 _If she doesn't move soon that won't be all that's up.  
I must be okay then.  
_

He groaned again and put one paw over the side of his face. "Nadine..."

She leaned over one paw on each side of his chest as she lowered her head to his. "Ralph. Where does it hurt? I'm so sorry! I'm so-"

"Shh...please," he pressed a finger against the end of her muzzle. She nodded and rubbed her cheek against his paw.

 _You're kidding right?_  
 _It seems appropriate._  
 _She's half naked and panicked!_  
 _Half appropriate then._ _  
_

He clicked his tongue and licked his lips again. "Nadine...after last night...and then this morning..." he slightly shook his head and blinked again. Her eyes seemed to grow wetter. He removed his paw from her cheek and rested it on his forehead.

Her eyes couldn't get any wider. _This is it. We're done. He's done_. She sniffled. _We're not partners. We're not anything. He'll never spe_ -

He moved his paw and placed a finger at the tip of her muzzle; her thoughts interrupted as her eyes crossed.

He tapped her nose. "Boop."

* * *

Carl kept looking from his phone and out the passenger window where she had walked away. The deep breath and shudder as she'd clicked send along with her thin smile as she turned and left the car echoing in his thoughts.

"What does he want? What does she want?" He was panting. "Hell, what do I want?" _Had he already sent this last night before the whole us thing in her office?_ He stared off looking through the windshield. _No. This was after she got home. So in the office then that was her. What was-_

The 'Ding' of a message brought his eyes back to his phone.

UNKNOWN: I really wasn't sure if she'd send it to you or not.

His eyes widened. _How would he-what!_

UNKNOWN: She's an amazing mammal. Flawed, like all of us, but that's what make us who we are.  
CARL: Who is this?!  
UNKNOWN: Ask me a serious question.  
CARL: How...what?  
UNKNOWN: You can do better than that. Use your words Carl.

"Uh...uh..."

CARL: What do you want? Why did you send that to her?  
UNKNOWN: That's two questions.

"Are you kidding me!"

CARL: Why did you send it, the photos - that message, to her?  
UNKNOWN: Interesting. Of all the things you could ask you pick that. Not what am I doing. Not why am I messaging you. Not about the website.  
UNKNOWN: A question specific to her. Feeling a little protective are we?  
CARL: She was almost in tears! I haven't seen her this upset in a long time!  
UNKNOWN: That's what can happen when you look back and think about how you've chosen to spend your moments.  
CARL: You have no right to judge her!  
UNKNOWN: I just asked a question. She's judging herself.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

CARL: That message sure seemed like judgement. And a threat.  
UNKNOWN: She's one of the good mammals. So are you. There's no need for threats.  
UNKNOWN: Now Treely...well...he's not. Although he doesn't really matter anymore does he?

His ears went down as his fur went up. _Savage_ -

UNKNOWN: And no...I'm not Agent Savage which I'm sure is what you're thinking, hmm?  
CARL: You still haven't answered the question.  
UNKNOWN: It's the same reason we're chatting right now. It's all in the message I sent. Read it more closely. She obviously understood.

He licked his lips. _I need to...lab. Police lab. Keep him texting._

UNKNOWN: Now that I've answered yours, let's see if you'll answer mine.

He started the car. _Maybe they can trace the-_

UNKNOWN: Why have you never asked her out?

Getting to the lab was forgotten. He read the last message three times.

CARL: Excuse me?  
UNKNOWN: It's simple logic Carl. You've never dated her. You aren't dating her now. You haven't dated anyone in years.  
UNKNOWN: You're high enough profile any of those events would make the news. The same applies to her.  
UNKNOWN: Therefore you're both waiting. Probably frightened of what could happen.  
UNKNOWN: Would the other one say no, would it hurt your careers, would it risk your friendship.  
UNKNOWN: Only you know why you haven't done anything.  
UNKNOWN: The end result is the same.  
UNKNOWN: Moments pass. Wasted.

His mouth dropped open and his panting became faster.

UNKNOWN: Take a good look at those photos. In every single one...well...maybe it's just me but the two of you seem happy.  
UNKNOWN: What's the last truly happy moment you had Carl? Was it alone? With someone else? Or with her? Kara.

Before he could respond all of the messages disappeared - as if he'd deleted them. He paws scrambled as he checked through the history - nothing received or sent in the last few minutes. He leaned his head against the window as he tried to slow his breathing. _Okay. Okay. So-_

Another 'Ding' sent his phone flying into the roof and over to the passenger seat as his paw jerked. He tried to lean over and his seat belt caught. He growled as he unclipped it and grabbed his phone.

UNKNOWN: Tick. Tock.

He stared at it for a few minutes; this one didn't vanish.

* * *

He leaned back and locked his fingers behind his head. He shifted side-to-side and arched his back stretching out in his chair.

"That went better than I thought it would." He clicked his tongue and shrugged. "Up to them now."

 _Don't you think you overdid it a little? With both of them?_  
 _Oh...most certainly and more than a little. But the mayor of Zootopia? Dating outside her species? You know what that would do._  
 _There would be consequences._  
 _Minor ones. She's very popular - and so is he. It's absolutely worth the risk._  
 _Even with everything else going on? WildeHopps? WolfEyer?_  
 _I'm just riding the wave._  
 _Waves are unpredictable. Even you can't know where it's headed._  
 _That's always true with WildeHopps; you never know what's going to happen.  
At some point most waves crash. On something. Big waves can do a lot of damage.  
That's not a reason to not take advantage of it. Ergo...the website._  
 _This was the phone network; much harder to hide your trail. Recycled burner numbers are one thing. Message history? Tracing?_  
 _Then we better hope that software from Savage is as good as it's supposed to be.  
I highly doubt he did that so you could try and arrange a date for the mayor._  
 _I won't tell him if you won't._  
 _You're insane, you know that?_  
 _I prefer to think of it as passionately dedicated to the cause._  
 _Right. Insane._  
 _Ta-MAY-toe, Ta-MAH-toe._  
 _What now?_  
 _Now...Now it's time for something completely different. Noms._  
 _Seriously?_  
 _I'm hungry. Typing takes a lot out of a guy._  
 _[snort]_


	34. Love's Impact: Chapter 21

_**[AN** Long, long overdue. Multi-week illness followed by back to back business trips. Sorry :( **]**_

 _ **[AN OC List**_

 _Had a PM from a reader asking for an OC and char list and their job/role/etc. since there are so many. Great call out HarizSaifudin._

 _Here are the named OC's in alphabetical order by first name (since some don't have a last name)._

 _NOTE: I've broken this into Major and Minor Chars based on the story to date. Characters could switch lists though as the story continues._

 _NOTE: This is a much longer list than I realized. Oik!_

 _Zootopia Characters where I've filled in a first name:_

 _Adrian Bogo (*) - Chief of Police  
Ralph Wolford (*)- Officer in Precinct One  
Nadine Fangmeyer (*) - Officer in Precinct One  
Ted Del Gato - Officer in Precinct One  
Will Trunkaby - Officer in Precinct One_

 _(*) I think I found these names used in other fanfics and they struck me as "right" for some reason - but honestly don't remember._

 _Major OCs:_

 _Carl ? - Coyote - Mayor's Staff.  
Kara Sharpson - Cougar - Mayor._

 _Minor OCs:_

 _Amy ? - Gazelle - Mayor's staff.  
Bill ? - Wolf - Patron in The Pack House Bar. Long-time acquaintance of Ralph.  
 **Cassandra Wolford (*)** \- Wolf - Ralph's mother. Name first coined by Zanrok I believe.  
Cindy ? - Wolf - Server in The Pack House; Ralph's cousin.  
Danny ? - Wolf - Bartender/owner of The Pack House.  
Elmo Von Bossi - ? - Hacker. Pro interspecies. Matchmaker (apparently).  
Harvey Fleet - Hare - Reporter for ZNN - The Mammal on the Street.  
Jamie Wolford - Wolf - Ralph's original life-mate/wife. Deceased.  
Jimmy ? - Deer - Barista in the coffee shop on the way to the Precinct.  
John Worgten - Wolf - Officer in Precinct One.  
Louise ? - Sheep - Mayor's staff.  
Maria ? - Lynx - Mayor's staff.  
Miranda Grayson - Wolf - ZNN Producer.  
Natalie ? - Wolf - Encounter in the cemetery.  
Rob ? - Lion - Mayor's staff.  
Rosie ? - Ocelot - Neighbor to Nick and Judy. Sexually adventurous (apparently).  
Samuel Hornsby - ? - Senior manager at ZNN; exact role unclear.  
 **Sarah ? (*)** \- Wolf - Lyft driver  
Tom ? - Goat - Mayor's staff.  
_ _Winston Feldmeiur - ? - Manager of Nick and Judy's apartment building,  
? Renfield - ? - A precinct one officer who made the bad decision of waking up Nadine from a nap and ended up hospitalized. =D_

 _(*) Makes first appearance in this chapter_

 _ **]**_

 _[ **AN Review Comments**_

 _ **NOTE on Elmo:** A few readers commented on the hacker and have been making some great guesses. I'll just say this. Everything needed to identify the hacker has already been included in the story to date. However it is extremely, extremely subtle. Even by my normal standard of subtlety. It will eventually be revealed in the story line._

 _ **Guest:** Much, much later than I wanted...but here it is. :)_

 _ **Thomas Lindquist** : That was exactly the motivation for Ralph. Plus a hangover and being dazed made it seem like a good idea. =D I PM'd you on the Bonnie trip. It ties into the plotline/backstory/etc. that has been building with Bonnie. There's something there - it's just not fully revealed yet - just hints. Certainly seems to be something serious though._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : Thank you! I'm amazed at the reception this has had._

 _ **Chorpion** : Just remember - Ralph and Nadine were (at least it seems) partners and good friends up until 24 hours ago. Even they are bewildered at the turn of events so it makes talking about emotions and how they feel difficult as they are struggling with understanding what they feel, how this is happening, and so on._

 _ **Hewhoislost** : I've had a few requests for that - I struggle with updating this one often enough; I don't know how some authors can have so many stories running in parallel and they all get updated on a fairly frequent basis. I'm quite envious of them. I will at some point - there are a few with a lot of WolfEyer in them out there - The Conspiracy and 100 Boops - both by Zanrok - are hysterical IMHO._

 _ **Gallontmon228** : Welcome aboard! Glad you are enjoying it! And glad the scene cuts/POV changes (all in the same running timeline) are working!_

 _ **Venomheart the Dreamer:** The bathroom scene was a lot of fun. I've had situations where I know X has happened or is happening - and I'm kind of aware of it. But my mind is racing on something else...and then slowly whatever X was percolates up to the top of the thought process and I'm like "OH #! #" as I realize it._

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : I cannot imagine how to write some of the humor without the ability to see in the characters heads like that. I know authors do it...and do it very well...it's just seems so much more difficult. I also think the "convos" can reflect inner turmoil, distraction, and so on._

 _ **KOakaKO:** Glad it makes sense and LOL on your other comments! That timing was kind of funny. :)_

 _ **Robert Escher** : Sorry - although that is probably about how most of the characters feel. So the frantic nature is intentional since everyone is trying to catch their breath. If you have any specific questions on what's actually happening/why feel free to PM._

 _ **Matri:** I wasn't sure if it was too much...but then I thought...hmm...retractable claws, she's much larger, he's disoriented when he wakes up...sure! Why not!_

 _ **GusTheBear:** ikr? No wonder he thought he might still be dreaming. :)_

 _ **CAPTAINPRICE79** : Ralph and Nadine are extra fun since they have not been written about in hundreds or thousands of stories and they are just as bewildered with everything that is happening as everyone else._

 _ **JKnight97** : =D Since Ralph knows Boops have special meaning - and he's hungover and dazed - it made sense to him at the time. And those were some more great guesses on the hacker. _

_**Starfang's Secrets** : I really really wish I had noticed KaraCarl was so close to Caracal. I would have made the mayor one - awesome wordplay there._

 _ **]**_

* * *

Ralph stared up at a stunned Nadine; her ears and whiskers down and tongue hanging out. _It's like a giant reset button. Boop._ He grinned.

She leaned forward and put one paw on each side of his shoulders going almost nose-to-nose; her eyes narrowed and her forehead wrinkled. His ears went down and his grin vanished.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you." He felt a low rumble coming from her.

"You already tried both this morning. For the record, I prefer kissing."

Her face collapsed again; ears and whiskers down.

"I threw you," her voice had a tremor in it, "I threw you across the room. Oh my god! Are you okay? We need-"

"Nadine I'm-"

"-to get you checked. You could have broken some-" She started sitting back up and looking around the room.

He put one arm partway around her to stop her. When she turned and looked at him he tapped her nose with his other paw. "Boop."

She froze, her eyes crossing and then going wide. He grinned again, and licked her chin. _It really is a reset button._

"I'm okay. Really. I just got the wind knocked out of me and maybe a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious."

"We...we...", her eyes slowly refocused," should get you...checked. You bounced off the-"

"Nadine. I'm feeling fine. Trust me." He licked her chin again. "And if you keep sitting on me like this half naked you're going to feel that I'm fine too." He wiggled his eyebrows at her confused look. His grin went wider as he wiggled his hips when her head tilted. After a few seconds her ears went down and her blush stretched well past her neck into her chest.

"Dah...oooh...hmmm." He stroked the back of her neck as she leaned down and nuzzled her cheek against his muzzle. _We're...he's...uh...uh...hmmm. Purr._

One of their phones began ringing. She whined as his paw stopped.

"We need to get that."

"They can wait." Ring.

"Both our phones rang while I was under the covers. It must be the station." Ring.

She growled and jumped from the floor up on to her bed, landing on it on all fours, her tail hanging over the edge. "It's yours. Here." She spun around and laid down with her head and shoulders off the side of the bed towards him, one arm reaching down to give him his phone. Ring.

He unlocked it and slid to answer. "Wolford here."

 _Ralph! Finally!_

He mouthed "Ben" at Nadine. She sighed and dropped her head onto the bed. Ben was talking loud enough she could just make out what he was saying.

 _Why haven't you left yet? You two have a meeting with the chief in 15 minutes! You need to get moving!_

"Ben - whoa - what meeting with the chief?" He sat up quickly which was a mistake; he held in a groan and laid back down, _Maybe I'm not as okay as I think_ , looking up at Nadine who'd raised her head off the bed.

 _He wants to see both of you before roster in his office. Didn't you see any of my messages last night?_

"Uh...no...we must have missed them." Nadine covered her ears with her paws and pressed her face into the bed.

 _Her apartment is 10 minutes away - you'll barely make it! I think you're meeting with mayor right after the Chief. Get moving!_

"The mayor! Whoa! Ben! What's going on! And how'd you know where I was?"

 _No time! Call me from the car. Tell Nadine I said DAAAAWWWWW! You two are SO CUTE in those photos_. He jerked the phone away from his ear as Ben broke into a squeal before hanging up. Nadine looked over the edge of the bed, her paws still on her ears.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Mayor? Photos? What's happening?" Her voice was low and shaky.

"I have no idea." His tone was flat as he covered his eyes with a paw. "I just know we're already late, we're both hungover, I don't have any clean clothes, Ben has photos from last night, and we are swimming in each other's scent."

"The chief is going to kill us." Nadine's tone matched his.

* * *

Kara was working through the early morning update stack on her desk. Although working might be being a bit generous. She'd take a brief from the stack on her left, glance over it, and place it face down on the right side of her desk - just like every other morning. Today was different though. If you asked her she'd have no idea what she just read. She could certainly tell you that Karl still hadn't entered her office or even walked past the door.

As she took the next briefing part of her noticed her paw was just barely trembling. _He should have been here by now_.

After a moment it was added to the face down stack. _This morning was a mistake._

 _He might have been a bit overwhelmed._  
 _I wanted to delete it!_  
 _Dragging a claw on the back of his paw might have been a bit much._

Next briefing; slightly stronger tremble. _I should have just deleted it last night._

Again, neatly stacked, face down. _What if he doesn't come in? Maybe I text him? Apologize?_

Briefings forgotten she placed her elbows on her desk and leaned into her paws. Her cheeks pressed into her palms while her fingers supported her forehead. _This...this is why we stay single. It might have lonely moments but those are a lot better than-_

Her thoughts scattered as her door opened and Carl quickly walked in and sat down on the other side of her desk - ears and even his whiskers twitching. She leaned back as he approached. Both of them were breathing quicker than usual.

"I'm sorry-" "He texted me." They talked over each other.

"What?" They talked over each other again.

"He texted me." He leaned forward his paws on her desk. She stared back, her head tilting slightly. _He's rattled. But...not...with me? Wait. What did he just say?_

"Who texted you?"

"Elmo. A few minutes after you sent it to me. He knew you'd sent it. Somehow."

She leaned forward, "He...what? How? Are you sure?"

He spread his arms in the air flicking his paws at the end of the gesture before slapping them down on his legs and slouching back in the chair. "No idea. And yes. I'm sure."

"What did he say?"

"It was mostly about you. And those pictures." He looked down and away. "Of...the two of us."

Her ears flattened. _What does this mammal want? First the website, then our phones? And how could-_

"He deleted all of it...somehow. It's gone. No history, nothing left in my phone. Except his last text."

"What did-"

The door opened and Rob started walking in. "Madame Mayor we still...Carl! There you are! We've been looking for you. The briefing's about...", his voice trailed off; Carl had snapped his head around to look at him and the mayor leaned to the side making eye contact. The lion's gaze bounced between them as he put paws up, "We'll...uh...just be waiting. In the conference room. No rush!", and backed out of the office closing the door. He chuckled silently as he went to collect the other staffers. _Heh heh. About time._

Carl kept staring at the door until he felt a paw on his arm. He turned back towards the desk. "Carl. What did it say?"

"Tick. Tock." His head was tilted down looking at her paw; he lifted his eyes to look at her.

She felt her ears go flat and her eyes widen in shock. _That's been happening a lot lately. More of the WildeHopps Effect I guess_.

"So...uh...the briefing. We should get to it before everyone wonders." He started turning to stand and began pulling away. _Oh no. No no no. You don't get to say that and act like nothing is going on with everything that's happened last night and this morning._

"They can wait a few minutes." She squeezed his arm.

 _Perhaps there is hope for you after all. You just put something above the job._  
 _It only took WildeHopps, WolfEyer, a hacker, a dream, a few coincidences, and a near breakdown this morning._  
 _Well, you are a bit stubborn._

She felt a light blush on her cheeks as he matched her smile.

"It'll probably take more than a few minutes." He brushed his paw on hers before resting it on the desk. She clicked and frowned. _He's probably rig-_

He licked his lips and looked around the room, "Later? After work tonight?"

She felt the blush spreading. _Get a hold of yourself. It's not like we've never gone out aft-_

"Not the mayor and her assistant talking. You and me. Talking." His eyes held hers. Her smile grew and matched his.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Unlike yesterday afternoon he managed to disentangle himself from his bunny without waking her up - at least not completely. She groaned and grasped a few times with paws as he pulled away; he used one of her stuffed animals as a decoy - smirking at the cuteness of it all - and captured it in a photo. _Another good one to send to Ben_.

He knew the warren started early and wanted to get the trip into town with Bonnie over with. He didn't feel up to it - he was certain some of "the talk" was going to happen - but he needed to add in some "real food" to supplement all the vegetarian options. The last 36 hours had drained him as well.

First though, he was soaking in the shower down the hall. The scents from last night needed to be cleaned up - as much as he didn't want to - and he needed to be as awake as he could when he went down to the kitchen; she was certain to already be there. Waiting.

 _So. A trip into town. With Bonnie._  
 _Yep._  
 _In a small enclosed space in the truck._  
 _Yep._  
 _You know she's going to be primed. Probably on the offensive._  
 _Yep._  
 _She'll likely try to throw you off balance with something._  
 _Yep.  
You'll want to be ready to do the same._  
 _Yep._  
 _There were a whole bunch of strange things yesterday._  
 _Yep._  
 _What happened at the depot. That synchronization they did._  
 _Yep._  
 _The submission gesture at the end._  
 _Yep._  
 _The reactions she kept having that she couldn't quite completely hide._  
 _Yep._  
 _Which you only picked up on thank you to me._  
 _Pfbbbt._  
 _So you can come up with something other than Yep._  
 _Yep._  
 _Nice. The kits and growling._  
 _Yep._  
 _You could feel her sending out nudges yesterday. Stu. Judy. The kits._  
 _Yep._  
 _She seems to know a lot about these bonds._  
 _Yep._  
 _She emphasized how they work both ways. How it can change behaviors._  
 _Yep._  
 _As if she'd experienced it._  
 _Yep._  
 _And maybe picked up a few behaviors of her own?_  
 _Yep._  
 _You think she had one with another mammal? Before Stu? Whoever it was she'd been thinking of in the truck?_  
 _Yep._  
 _You think it was a predator don't you?_  
 _Yep._  
 _This is going to be an interesting morning._  
 _Yep._

He turned off the water and stepped out; the cool air helped. He started toweling off.

 _So...awake enough now to do more then yep?  
Yep.  
Smartass.  
As much as I can before coffee anyway.  
Good. You need to be prepared.  
Yep.  
Remember that movie Aliens?  
I can't wait to see where this is going.  
The scene near the end when she walked in on the queen?  
In the egg lair?  
Yeah - she had that kit with her and the aliens started coming out from the ceiling and floor.  
She threatened to burn up the eggs and the queen hissed and made them back off.  
Exactly. She made it through the room and then torched the place.  
This is relevant how?  
Bonnie is the matriarch of the Hopps warren.  
Without question.  
A warren is kind of like a lair.  
Uh, sure?  
A matriarch is kind of like a queen.  
You've got to be kidding.  
I'd feel better if we had a flamethrower._

* * *

The Lyft driver was already waiting when they burst out the door to her building. Finding all of Ralph's clothes and downing painkillers with coffee to try to start muting their hangovers had left no time for either of them to shower. They'd barely had any time to brush their fur and for Ralph to mostly dry his.

As they jumped into the back seat, Ralph sliding across and her sitting behind the driver, she noticed the driver was a wolf. A female wolf. _Another she-wolf? Seriously? What is this?_

 _Well, the first two were at a wolf cemetery and a wolf bar. So those probably don't count._  
 _I don't care. This is crazy. They're everywhere._  
 _Uh...Are you okay?_  
 _Am I okay? AM I OKAY?_  
 _Roger. Not okay. Got it._

The driver looked at them through the rear view mirror. "Good Morning. Off to Precinct One? I don't get many calls to go there."

"Please! As fast as you can. We're already late." Ralph leaned back into the seat rubbed his head. _Need more painkillers_. _Nothing's broken but I'm going to have some nasty bruises. Urk._

"You got it," came the reply, the driver nodding and pulling swiftly into traffic.

Nadine had leaned back as well. She'd closed her eyes and covered her face with her paws. She was mumbling something softly; Ralph couldn't quite make it out. _Do I put a paw on her arm? Do I hold her paw? Maybe I just call Ben-_

"So...you're those two officers in the paper aren't you?" The driver's question interrupted his thoughts.

"Paper? No that's probably Officers Hopps and Wilde. The bunny and the fox?" He stared at the driver through the mirror.

She snorted. "I can see you aren't a fox and a rabbit. I wasn't talking about them. I meant the other two - kissing over at The Pack House. Adorable photos. That video was something else." She chuckled.

Nadine's paws dropped to her lap. Her eyes now wide open.

"What?" she croaked out.

"It's in all the papers. Even the gossip ones. You're above the fold. The commissioner who resigned - he's below it. Here - take a look." Their driver grabbed a paper from the passenger seat and passed it back between the front seats. Nadine reached for it and flipped it over - it was the morning edition of the Star. Next to a photo of WildeHopps was an image of the two of them kissing over the bar table.

She leaned forward and read the headline, her voice rising towards the end. " _Partners on the Streets and IN THE SHEETS!_ " Ralph's ears went flat.

 _"What do they put in the water over at Precinct One? It must be something as it's the only way to explain not one but two interspecies relationships becoming public in about 24 hours. We've all known about WildeHopps, as we love to call them, for months - long before the two of them ever seemed to realize it. But what about Officers Ralph Wolford and Nadine Fangmeyer - or WolfEyer - as they've been coined? We here at the Star have never had an inkling that these other officers were involved in a relationship. I suppose it makes sense they would choose to reveal it given the recent coverage of WildeHopps - although they certainly seem to have done so in quite a dramatic fashion. The ZPD should put them on undercover assignments since they've clearly BEEN DATING FOR QUITE SOME TIME BASED ON THE PHOTOS AND VIDEO THAT ARE ALL OVER THE WEB!"_

 _"While the photos are certainly adorable, even we'll agree with that, the video is - well - something to be seen to believed. You can find it on YouTube - just search for "WolfEyer Pack House". Be careful where you watch it as it is certainly NSFW and - for all you canines - mute the sound at the 3:15 mark...that's when the HOWL AND NEAR RIOT BREAKS OUT IN THE BAR."_

 _"The top comment, over 17,000 likes at the time we went to print, was from a wolf named "Bill" and seems to sum it up quite well: "You havta watch this. SHE'S HOT. I MEAN HOT! I GOTTA GET ME ONE OF THESE!"_

As her voice rose at the end of each segment Ralph tried to squeeze himself further against his door. She dropped the paper onto the floor after the last section about Bill and turned towards him, staring - one eye twitching.

"Nadine, I know what you're thinking." _She's going to kill him. She's absolutely going to kill him._

"I'm going to kill Bill."

"You can't kill Bill."

"I can kill Bill and I will kill Bill." _I sound like Dr. Seuss strung out on meth._

"He would never have made a video or posted it. It must have been someone else."

"I don't care."

"He's a long-time friend of mine."

"Then you'll be able to give a wonderful eulogy."

The driver let out a loud snort. "Sorry!" she mumbled.

Ralph's phone rang before he could respond. _That's...the ringtone for mom. Why is she...oh no. Oh I hope it's not...oh...not good. Not good._

"It's...my mom. Both of you. Quiet. Please!" Nadine glared and huffed as she leaned back against her seat; the driver waved a paw at him.

He answered, voice only - no video. "Hey...mom. You never call this early. Is something wrong?"

 _"Well - let's see - oh. How about this. I find out my oldest son is dating again from the paper. Does that count?"_

"You've...seen...the paper? We...I...I just...saw it...too. How about that?" Nadine's head snapped off the headrest and stared at the phone in his paw.

 _"Yes...how about that! It seems to be in all of them. Your dad brought home quite an assortment."_

Nadine let out a strangled cry.

 _"Is Nadine with you?"_

"What...no...that was...uh-"

 _"Put me on speaker."_

"Mom I-" Nadine was shaking her head mouthing no repeatedly. Neither of them noticed the driver glancing in the mirror, when not avoiding traffic, and grinning. _He's the oldest. With the way his mom's acting - and that tone - she must be the Alpha._ She rapidly blinked and grinned wider. _Holy Moley! That would make the pack Beta and eventual Alpha...a tigress. This is going to be good._

 _"Ralph. Speaker. Now."_

He looked at the phone and back at his partner with a weak grin; she glared at him as he hit the button to turn on the speakerphone. "Okay mom, you're on speaker."

 _"Good morning Nadine."_

"Uh...morning...Mrs...Wolford."

 _"Oh sweetie, call me Cassandra."_

"Good morning...Cassandra."

 _"That's better. Of course, with what was on that video I think you'll be calling me Mom soon enough anyway."_

"The vid...you watched...oh no. No no no."

 _"Oh yes."_ Her laughter filled the car.

"I don't...I...uh-"

 _"So did you two sleep together? Did he knot you?"_ Nadine's mouth dropped open as the driver snorted again. _Yep. No question. Alpha._

Ralph closed his eyes. _I'm dead. Someone is going to kill me. I'm sure there's a line._

"Wha...wha...no. No knot. Not not! No-" He reached over and booped his partner before she started stuttering. _Reset_!

 _"Too bad. It's a lot more fun than spines. Ugh."_ The driver started shaking as she held in laughter. _Wow. Progressive pack._

Nadine's head tilted as she stared at the phone, her tongue hanging out. _She. Ralph's mom. Spines? I...I...I don't understand what's happening. I wanna go back to yesterday. Things made sense then._

"MOTHER! How...what?" Ralph choked out.

 _"Ralph. You're not the only one in the family who's been attracted to felines."_

It was Ralph's turn for his mouth to drop open and his tongue hang out. His eyes met and held Nadine's.

His mother wasn't done yet. " _You'll like knotting a lot more Nadine. Trust me."_ Laughter filled the car again _._ The driver had one paw clamped on her muzzle, driving with the other, to muffle her laughter. She glanced in the mirror at Nadine _. She may be a cop but not sure she's strong enough to be an Alpha. Hmm._

"O...o...kay," Nadine stuttered out. She stared at the phone in Ralph's hands. _Yesterday Ralph and I were just police partners. I hadn't groomed him. We didn't wake up together. We weren't in the paper. We didn't talk with his mother about...that. We...WE'RE IN THE PAPER. THERE'S A VIDEO. OH MY GOD._

"Mom...I...I...don't...can...need to...talk...later. Meeting. With Chief. Already late."

 _"Fine,"_ her huff was audible throughout the car _, "Nadine, you make certain he calls me back when you're done with the chief. Okay?"_

"I will Mrs...Cassandra. I promise." _Why'd she ask me to do that?_

"Alright - we'll talk to the two of you later." The line went dead and Ralph slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"Let's...pretend...that didn't happen. At least for...now," Nadine said - her eyes focused on the headrest of the seat in front of her.

"Yeah...good...good plan," Ralph replied - also finding the seat in front of him fascinating.

"So...the chief. The...meeting. The one we're probably going to be late to."

"Yes. The Chief. What do we tell him?"

"Him and everyone else. They're going to think we've been hiding this."

Silence filled the car for about thirty seconds before Ralph began speaking.

"Sometimes...sometimes you can't see things...even if they are right in front of you. You're looking but not seeing what's really there. Until...suddenly...you realize it was there all along." He kept his head pointed at the seat in front of him but glanced over at his partner. She stayed focused on the seat in front of her; he thought he could just make out a bit of wetness in her eyes.

The driver looked at them in the mirror, "DAWWW! That's pretty romantic - a bit cliche but still - romantic," her muzzle stretched out in a smile.

Encouraged, Ralph kept going, "It's like...you know...losing your keys."

The driver's head tilted and Nadine turned towards him, "What?"

He turned to face her directly. "You know", gesturing with his paws, "you set them on the counter and you're looking all over for them and you just don't see them. Until you stop looking...and then...there they are!" Another gesture with his paws. _I should have stopped talking shouldn't I?_ "Right in front of you all along!" He waved his paws one last time for emphasis. His smile faded as Nadine stared at him. _Maybe I can blame it on a concussion?_

Silence filled the car as the driver pulled to the curb - they'd arrived at the precinct. She put the car in park and turned to look directly at them. No one spoke until she did a few seconds later.

"Did he really just compare the two of you to losing your keys?" Her voice filled with disbelief.

"I think he did." The tigress' voice was flat; she turned and looked at the driver.

"Hmm. The first part was good. Very romantic yet not sappy."

"Agreed. But then he kept talking."

"Males," the driver said shaking her head and turning back around.

Nadine turned back to Ralph, who had shifted closer to his door, "Ralph - I haven't had a chance to call Natalie or Cindy yet...but I'm guessing..." her arm was a blur as a finger flicked his ear.

"YOUCH!" He whimpered and grabbed at it - pressing further into the door.

"...that was a flickable offense. And if it wasn't it should be!" She leaned towards him, voice raised. The driver watched in her mirror and slowly nodded. _Hmm, not bad. Maybe she would make a good beta._

"I'd agree with you on that - it's flickable. Who are Natalie and Cindy?"

"Hmm, oh. Some she-wolves I met yesterday," Nadine said, turning away from Ralph to look at their driver.

"You already have their numbers?"

"Uh...well...it was weird...they gave me their cards-"

"Really? You already have two? From other she-wolves?" The she-wolf perked up, ears forward and eyes locked on her.

"Ye-ah?" _What is it with these cards?_

The driver looked at Ralph who was just barely shaking his head and then back at Nadine. "He hasn't told you what it means." Ralph let out a small whimper.

"Noooo?" Nadine's head turned back and forth between her partner, who was trying to become one with his door, and the driver whose grin stretched across her muzzle. The she-wolf grabbed a card out of the storage area between the front seats and held it out to her.

"Here, take mine. Call anytime. Don't forget to ask him what it means later. I'm Sarah by the way." Nadine stared at it before reaching out with a shaky paw to take it. _I...I...I give up. Cards. Ralph and I...this morning. The paper. Nothing makes sense anymore._

"Okaaay...hi...nice to meet you?"

Ralph let out another small whimper. _I better coordinate with Bill on eulogies; I'm not certain who she'll kill first._

* * *

 ** _Boop Count (In honor of 100 Boops by Zanrok)_**

 ** _Ralph: 4  
Nadine: 0_**

 ** _Flick Count (Also known as the anti-boop)_**

 ** _Nadine: 1_**


	35. Love's Impact: Chapter 22

_**[AN** A special thank you to Drummermax64 for their kind review and note over on ZNN some weeks ago! **]**_

 _[ **AN Review Comments**_

 ** _Vengarl:_** _Thank you for your very kind words! This has become something much larger than originally planned and I wish I had more focused time to write. I appreciate the patience of all the readers since I'm much slower updating than I had hoped. Hopefully, though, the updates continue to be worth the wait. =D_

 _ **AurionG** and **Hellion117** : Welcome to the story! Thank you!_

 _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps** : Completely. There is good trouble and bad trouble on the way. (evil laugh)_

 _ **7sky** : Thank you! I'm glad it works although I'm sure it can get confusing to read at times. Sometimes I have to put a label on each line so I know if it is the inner voice (odd numbered lines) or the character (even numbered lines) to keep it straight even for me._

 _ **CAPTAINPRICE79** : Ralph and Nadine are extra fun since they have not been written about in hundreds or thousands of stories and they are just as bewildered with everything that is happening as everyone else._

 _ **Robert Escher** : Some of ours do as well. My first cat (she lived to just under 20) it wasn't a reset...it was the..."Oh Really? You dared to touch my nose? DIE!" button._

 _ **JKnight97** : =D I think I need one too. Bogo probably will as well. Especially after this chapter._

 _ **MachineDragonNero** : This one has the prelude/short version of the Bonnie/Nick show down; a teaser for later if you will._

 _ **Starfang's Secrets** : Always a kind word! :)_

 _ **CAPTAINPRICE79** : I'm glad that worked. I'm trying to keep some of the "manic" aspect going as the two of them are very much deer in the headlights at the moment with trying to understand what is going on all around them. Even more so over the next two chapters._

 _ **Half-elf:** It will indeed. The boop count as well. _

_**Gallantmon228** : In some ways I like Wolfeyer more as well. Even though I've put some unique twists on WildeHopps...there are thousands of WildeHopps stories out there. I believe this was the first WolfEyer...it's much more of an open canvas._

 _ **Venomheart the Dreamer:** That, the "so stupid but lovable" is exactly what I was going for. =D_

 _ **TheGreatWaff** : Cards will be explained soon. There will also be more opportunities for Ralph's eulogy. =D_

 _ **Chorpion** : Cards will be explained next chapter or two. I can't believe it's been a year. On one hand...wow. On the other...I sure wish I was further along. All you readers are being so patient with me. Thank you._

 _ **Matri** : =D_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : You can't handle the WolfEyer! :p_

 _ **Kungroo7** : Hacving the multiple ships in a single story makes it complicated...but it does allow each to have their own flavor. :)_

 _ **Acidarms** : Thank you! I'm working on it. Slowly and slower than I like. But I am. Honest!_

 _ **]**_

* * *

Everyone was already seated, again, by the time they made it to the conference room. Kara saw a few glances exchanged between her staff mammals as they walked in. _Seriously? How?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she noticed Rob watching her; he flicked his eyebrows at her as their eyes met. _I should have known._ She clicked and gave him a half lidded glare as she sat; it earned her another eyebrow flick in response - with a small smirk. She shook her head and let a thin smile show. _Never change Rob. Never change_.

Carl had missed the entire exchange; he was focused on the time. "All right. Let's get started. Chief Bogo should be bringing WolfEyer over here in about," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "oh...20 minutes." He leaned forward both paws on the table. "We should get through morning check-in and leave a few minutes to plan out how we want to handle the requests for statements and for an interview." He turned towards the mayor.

Kara nodded and briefly held up a paw. "Before we get started - assume I'm behind on briefings today. It's...been an odd 24 hours. My apologies to all of you."

Chuckles and nods went around the room. Maria kicked off the briefing.

"Treely officially resigned late last night."

"What? Already?" Kara had both her paws out on the table as she leaned forward, looking from Maria to Carl and others for confirmation.

"Yes. His office put out a statement last night."

Amy continued the update. "I checked with some of my contacts at the ZBI. There was supposedly an agreement that if he resigned and stopped pushing for a broader investigation into how what looks like a dossier was leaked...then they would drop the embezzlement and fraudulent use of public funds investigation which had been underway for some time."

The room was silent. The mayor blinked several times.

"Unofficially of course," Amy added.

Louise spoke up, "Those are serious charges. If they're willing to make an unofficial agreement like that..."

"Then it must have been an internal dossier," Amy finished her thought; Louise nodded at her.

At the end of the table John leaned forward, "I don't like him getting away with it."

Carl also leaned in and turned towards him, "He's ruined. Completely. Rumor has it his wife has already left with the kits and gone back to her parents."

Kara had been forming her own thoughts as the comments bounced around the room. "Being out in public and not in jail might actually be worse." Everyone turned towards her, Carl's head tilted and an eyebrow went up. She held in a smile. _That head tilting on canines really is cute. Uh...uh...moving on._

"The trial and going to jail are news. After that - he'd fall out of the press. In this situation..." Paws and hooves went to chins as her staff rocked in their chairs. A few fingers tapped noses and heads slowly nodded as they considered how it likely would play out in public.

Seeing their agreement, more or less, Kara moved the agenda long. "Okay, what else."

Louise picked up the next topic. "The foundation's website is offline, although images and message from Elmo have been replicated on multiple sites. It's not clear if they took the site down or it's under ongoing attacks that keep it offline."

"Do we know anything about this Elmo character?" Carl asked. _We need to get some information about this guy. Hacking websites and phones? Maybe the ZBI..._

"Like WolfEyer, he seems to have appeared last night. His name doesn't come up in any of the public registries or archives. We've been collecting names of the most active members in the Shipper and BFF communities; he isn't one of them."

Carl flipped a paw towards the gazelle across from him, "Amy - can you poke your ZBI contacts? Unofficially of course." She nodded and tapped a note into her phone.

"It's likely an alias - just like most of the shipper and BFF user names. Some of them are...distinct. Here's just a few of them. Selaxes, Kittah4, Sarsis, Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps - he's generally considered the, uh, Fleet Admiral I guess."

"What?" Kara asked - her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Remember? Shippers. Ships. Pirates?" Carl added.

"Oh yeah", the mayor nodded, you were talking about that last night."

Louise looked back at her tablet, "The list goes on. Starfang's Secrets, Sophie Ripley - that one might be a real name - Midnightopheliac, Kulkum, SacredMedn."

Kara opened her mouth to jump in but was too slow; Louise kept going. _Huh, I guess it's a long list?_

"There's also Fox in the Hen House, MinscLovesBoo, Zanrok. Those last three are a little...different. You also have...let's see..."

"Louise. Stop. I get the idea."

"Some of them are gamers. Probably older mammals. That might help identify them." Everyone turned towards Tom.

"MinscLovesBoo? It's a reference to the Baldur's Gate series. Great games."

Kara tilted her head and stared at him. Carl did as well. _If he breaks into song again...I just might kill him._ Rob found their matching head-tilts far more interesting then anything Tom had to say and another smirk formed on his muzzle. He nudged Maria and flipped his nose towards the other end of the table.

"Seriously? None of you?" He shook his head. "Heathens." Tom looked around the room at each of them before continuing. "It was a classic AD&D - 2nd edition mind you...the last good edition - game. Minsc was a bear ranger; he had a sidekick named Boo. A hamster that lived in one of his pockets. All it could say was 'eep'"

Maria followed Rob's gesture and did a small double-take before turning back to Rob with her own smirk and a small nod. Kara's muzzle was open and she turned towards Carl who shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Boo was a miniature giant space hamster and Minsc absolutely adored him...although Boo really couldn't do anything and took up an inventory and quick action slot. The dialog about him was great though. Minsc was out there - sounded like he was hit in the head a few too many times."

Amy was scratching the side of her head while she and Louise exchanged "What is he talking about?" expressions.

"Therefore Minsc Loves Boo - aka MinscLovesBoo as a user name." Tom looked around the room at all the raised eyebrows and confused looks before spreading his hooves with a "What? Like I said...some of them are probably gamers."

Rob leaned forward and fist bumped one of his hooves. "You lecherous **_AND_ ** nerdy little goat. I'm proud to know you."

"Keep it up spine boy!" Rob laughed and shimmied in his chair while flicking his eyebrows.

Tom's eye's narrowed. "Ha ha. Let's see if it tingles when I shove my horns up your-"

The mayor stood and thumped a fist on the table. "Hey hey hey! This is a conference room in city hall. No one is shoving anything up anyone's ass."

"Did you really just say that?", Carl's head tilted again as he turned to her while she sat back down.

"Don't you start Carl. Okay, moving...Amy, something wrong?"

"Hmm. Oh. Well it's just..." she paused.

"Go ahead. What is it?"

"Well...his horns are curved. So how would that even work?"

The mayor's mouth dropped open as she heard Carl snort beside her. _I wonder if I can reach him with my tail from here..._

"Oh...probably just like with pigs." Louise said, nodding as she thought through it.

"What?" Amy's eyes narrowed, everyone else's widened.

"Male pigs are curly-queued...kind of like a corkscrew. So there's a lot of twisting and adjusting." She moved her paws in the air as if they were bodies shifting against each other. "The same thing would work with the horns I imagine."

"How and why do you know that?" Maria asked - her voice showing her surprise.

"Louise, don't answer that." Kara interrupted before the sheep could respond.

Tom had been watching the exchange waiting for his chance to speak. After last night's dcp conversation he wanted to make sure no one misunderstood. "Guys, it was a figure of speech! I am not putting my horns anywhere near his ass. Or anyone else's ass for that matter."

"Oh," Rob pouted. "Sad face," he added fading into a mock whimper.

Kara turned towards Carl, "We've completely lost control haven't we?"

"Chaos bomb." He spread his paws mimicking an explosion.

"Good point."

"Mammals." She thumped her fist on the table again. "Mammals!" Everyone did their best to sit up and appear serious at her raised voice. "We still have a city to run. Back to the agenda, please!"

Maria nodded and leaned forward. "The mayor's right. Last time I checked, Rob's ass was not on the agenda."

Louise just missed spitting a sip of water onto Tom as Carl closed his eyes and shook his head; Rob whined and did his best to look offended.

"Not helping!"

"Sorry ma'am." Snort.

* * *

The she-wolf driver had waved them off before they could pay. "Get going." She'd held Nadine's eyes for an instant, "You'll do well. Trust yourself." Nadine just nodded back at her. _I...I...I am going to beat Ralph senseless if he doesn't tell me what's going on soon. What is with these she-wolves. And the cards..._

She glanced at her partner who had a nervous smile. He gestured towards the door. She huffed and darted out of the car and into the building, Ralph right behind her.

Ben shouted at them as they entered the precinct. "There you two are! The chief's not happy. He's up in his office. Scoot scoot!" Ben was raised up in his chair; Worgten was leaning against the front of the desk - he turned as the two of them hurried through the atrium.

"Great. Just great. Thanks for the warning Ben. And the call this morning." Ralph called back; Nadine was mumbling something under her breath.

Worgten had been eyeing them as they approached, a smirk forming on his face as they came closer. His nostrils flared slightly as they passed in front of Ben's desk.

"Man, you two are covered in each others scent! Didn't you show-Urk-YOUCH!"

The yelp snapped Ralph's eyes away from the staircase; Nadine was holding Worgten in the air at eye level with her. One of his paws was on her wrist that was grabbing his uniform; the other was holding his ear. John's eyes were wide and his tail had curled up around his body; his scent broadcast fear...raw fear. Ben sat back down, peeking out from behind the terminal on his desk. Everyone in the atrium and on the balconies on the second floor turned towards them. Ralph froze next to Nadine.

 _So...uh...Nadine's right handed isn't she?_  
 _Uh huh._  
 _So...her left arm would be her weaker side wouldn't it?_  
 _Yes it would._  
 _So she just picked up another fully outfitted officer and has him dangling in the air. One handed. Her weak hand._  
 _That does appear to be what's happened._

Nadine slowly drew her arm in until John was almost nose to nose. His tail wrapped even tighter around his body. The hangover and stress of the morning made her voice low and raspy when she spoke. _"Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to talk about other mammals' scents?"_

"Glahhhe goo uhhh", he stopped trying to speak and just nodded vigorously.

 _"Do you need some remedial training?"_ John's legs curled upwards into his body - almost as if he were trying to assume a fetal position. Ralph shuddered and held his breath.

 _Huh. You sure know...uh...how to pick em._  
 _I've made a terrible mistake._  
 _She's going to make a glorious Alpha._  
 _The pack won't know what hit them._  
 _Neither will you._  
 _I'm surprised John's ear is still attached._

The dangling wolf whimpered and shook his head.

 _"Are you certain?"_ Nadine asked, her eyes narrowing even further. Ralph remained still.

 _Her voice. All gravelly._  
 _She sounds like BatRam._  
 _This is such a turn-on._  
 _Yes. Wait. What?_

A glimmer of hope that he might survive sent John's ears up and forward - even though he still couldn't feel the one she had flicked. He nodded. Vigorously. Repeatedly.

"Then we won't ever need to have this conversation again, will we?" Nadine's voice was back to normal as she slowly extended her arm moving Worgten away from her and back down towards the ground; her head tilting to maintain eye contact and her stare as he was lowered.

He found his voice. "No ma'am. My mistake ma'am. It won't happen again ma'am." His legs started reaching down towards the ground; the tips of his toes could just brush it.

Nadine grunted and nodded as she released him. Ralph started breathing again. Nadine whirled towards him and he found a claw tip on the end of his nose. His eyes crossed as he focused on it.

"And you. After the meetings with the chief and the mayor...you're going to explain everything about these cards to me. Aren't you?" A tap on his nose from her claw at the end of her question drove the point home.

"Absolutely. Yes. Immediately afterwards. Whatever you want to know about them."

"Good." The claw retracted; as she turned away she just caught his ears going down and wide - his posture shrinking.

Y _ou do realize just how intimidating all this is, right?_  
 _John shouldn't have-_  
 _No he shouldn't. But last night? Earlier this morning? And this?_  
 _I-_  
 _Reminding Ralph you actually **do** like him would be a good thing._  
 _I...it's just...so much has happened...I..._  
 _It's overwhelming._  
 _Yes! Completely!_  
 _It has to be for him too._  
 _I...yes...I'm sure. But how? We're in the precinct!_  
 _You know how. And with everything that's happened, and probably about to happen, does it matter where we are?_  
 _No...I guess it doesn't does it?_

She spun back towards her partner. "One more thing Ralph." He froze as her finger reached out towards the end of his nose his eyes crossing once again as his ears went down. "I'm glad your my...partner...through all of this." His eyes lifted to meet hers and his head tilted slightly. "Boop." She let the back of her paw brush the side of his muzzle as she pulled it away.

The effect was instantaneous. Ralph's ears shot up and his tail started wagging as a grin spread across his muzzle.

It was also instantaneous on Ben and everyone within earshot. "DDDDDAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW-" echoed through the atrium as his squeal rattled the windows.

Before she could turn, _god that is not helping my hangover_ , to shush him an even louder voice drowned him out.

"WOLFEYER!" Ben's squeal was muffled as he jammed his paws over his muzzle.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE CREATING TONIGHT'S NEWS FOOTAGE FROM THE ATRIUM - MY OFFICE! NOW!"

* * *

 _ **[AN** This section makes extensive use of the dual-conversation technique you've seen in a few other places. There's what they are saying to each other out loud and what they are thinking...or perhaps what their inner voices/primal sides are 'communicating' to each other...you could interpret it either way. That's intentional._

 _This scene was also the cause of 2 or so weeks of the delay in updates while I worked and reworked it. Let me know if it was worth the wait...]_

When Nick had come downstairs he'd downed the 2 cups of coffee Bonnie had set out. Stu was in the kitchen as well - they all exchanged morning pleasantries. Fortunately no one mentioned any noises coming from their room. _I guess the soundproofing is good_ , he thought to himself. They quickly headed out to the truck and began driving into town. Silence, except for the noise of the truck on the gravel and dirt roads, filled the cab until Nick spoke first.

"Mrs. Hopps I-"

"Bonnie."

Nick nodded. "Bonnie. Thank you for taking me this morning. Judy could use the extra rest." _Of course that isn't the main reason is it?_

"Oh pish-posh Nick. No need to thank me. You're part of the family now." _We both have some questions we want answered._

"You and Stu, and the kits - you've always made me feel welcome here." _You really don't seem that surprised this happened._

"Of course. Judy trusts you; completely. You earned that trust. And ours." _I knew how both of you felt before either of you realized it. It was just a matter of time._

Nick nodded and glanced out the window at the passing farmhouses and fields. _You're also trying to protect her aren't you?_

"Plus, like you implied last night, BunnyBurrows isn't as progressive as Zootopia." _I would do anything to protect my daughter. Anything._

"You're making a statement. That you approve." _You do approve don't you? You keep saying I'm family._

"There will still be talk and gossip about it; this should take care of most of that though." _It's more accept than approve. I have...concerns._

"I don't think Judy would let gossip or idle talk change her mind." _I'm worried about her losing control if someone says something about us. Me._

"You know my daughter is rather stubborn. Headstrong. When there's something important to her at stake." _If you are threatened she will react. Strongly._

"She's very important to me too." _I'd react strongly as well. I care deeply about her._

"It's more than that." _This is not just how the two of you feel. It's who you are with each other. What you are together._

"You mean the 'bond' you were talking about yesterday." _You make it sound like it will fundamentally change us. Who we are._

"Yes." _It will. It has._

"You seem to know a lot about them." _So are you going to help us understand or not?_

"Yes." _If you can't ask the question then you wouldn't understand the answer._

"How rare are they?" _Let's start with something simple then._

"Bunnies are very good at making more bunnies. Even with the sheer number of us, it's rare. Very rare." _You already knew this. If it was common mammals would talk about it openly._

"She's the only one who inherited it from you isn't she?" He noticed her paws grip the steering wheel just a bit tighter. _So was that a good question? It's why the two of you are 'connected' as well isn't it? Like that 'synchronize' whatever the hell that was that happened?_

 _Just keep in mind...  
What? We wanted to keep her off balance, right?  
...You don't actually have a flamethrower._

"Yes. I could feel it before she was born." _I'm 'connected' with all my kits from carrying them. Judy though...it's different. Since she's different._

"Yesterday...the mammal you were thinking of...that was who you had a bond with isn't it? Not Stu?" _How about that as a follow-up question? Another good one?_

 _So...remember what I said yesterday?  
You have so many pearls of wisdom you share it's hard to keep track.  
Let me remind you. DON'T TAUNT THE BUNNIES.  
_

"Stu and I have a wonderful relationship and many wonderful kits." _Tread carefully; I will protect my family._

"It's not the same is it though." _And I will protect mine - which now includes Judy. That means I need to understand._

"No. It's not." _Hmmpt. That's fair. Proceed._

"Your bond, it wasn't with a bunny." _It was a predator wasn't it? And you picked some of his traits through it?_

"No. It wasn't." _Yes. And yes._

"If I may ask, what happened?" _It didn't end well did it?_

"The bond was really only one way; he didn't have...he wasn't special. In that sense." _I'll answer some questions. There's a line. Don't cross it._

"It goes both ways with Judy and I, doesn't it?" _This dual-bond - it's why we do some of the things we do isn't it? Finish each others sentences. Know how the other is feeling._

"Yes. That alone makes it extremely rare, nevermind some of the other factors." _That's a part of it._

She tilted her head to look sideways at him; keeping one eye on the road.

"Bonds are special to begin with but a bunny and fox? A predator and their natural prey? With both of you bonding? You two may be the only pair like that in the world. You're almost certainly the only one in Zootopia." _We may be evolved but instinctually - at a primal level - we're still enemies. Millions of years of evolution programmed us that way. Bonding across the boundary like this changes things._

She focused back on the road.

"It also adds a level of intensity to the bond. And its impacts. Amplifies them. You two are connected on a level that most mammals will never be able to understand." _It probably started when you met. Why I couldn't explain. It just is._

"So her snarling and aggression lately..." _The trait transfer you talked about yesterday. It's accelerating isn't it?_

"Judy was never a typical bunny, a typical prey. Just like you aren't a typical fox, or typical predator." _Yes. In both directions. The fact both of you aren't typical for your species likely has something to do with it as well._

"So this bond, the connection..." _Where does it stop?_

"Accentuates those tendencies each of you already had." _I don't know._

"Everyone keeps saying we were made for each other. I thought it was just a saying." _It's hard to believe this is happening._

"For most mammals it is." _Do you doubt it?_

"Not for us though." _No. I've felt it. I...know...I guess that it is. The odds of it? Of us meeting each other? Ending up together?_

"No. It has a very different meaning for you two. A special meaning." _As if the bond pulled you to together from the very beginning._

"Judy is quite special." _Yes. But there's more to it then just bonding._

"She is." _There is. Nudging, as you call it._

"She inherited that as well didn't she?" _You've kept it a secret from her?_

"Yes." _At some level, she's aware. She hasn't focused on it. She will. Soon I expect. She's already thinking about isn't she?_

Nick nodded and stared ahead. The outskirts of town was in view. _Yes...she is. I think you should have told her. Especially with what happened._

"You're special too. More than you realize." _Perhaps_. _I think it's also time you stopped keeping secrets from yourself. Those are the truly dangerous ones._

 _What are you doing?_  
 _He needs to understand he's not so different from Judy. How it affects both of them._  
 _This is incredibly risky._  
 _Yes. He needs to know to understand. Plus it also gives him something else to think about._  
 _Come again?_  
 _If he's working through what this means he'll have less time to spend on other questions._  
 _And...he'll have to stay very focused for Judy to not pick up on it._  
 _Exactly._  
 _There is some logic to it. It's still a huge gamble._  
 _Yes._

"Excuse me?" _What are you talking about?_

"Do you really think all those hustles you pulled off, all those situations you talked yourself out of, all those things that happened with you and Judy were all just her?" _You're a smart mammal Nick. Think about it. Do you really believe it's all just Judy? What about everything before you met her?_

"Mammals create their own luck. They create opportunities." _That's...not possible. Both of us? Bonding and able to nudge? Finding each other? Plus I'd know if I could._

"True. You've almost always managed to capitalize on them, haven't you?" _Really? She still doesn't realize it. Not fully. Why would you?_

Nick looked away and out the window. The scenery passed unnoticed.

 _Technically...I didn't lie about it._  
 _..._  
 _On the train yesterday morning. When she was sleeping on you. You asked "What? I nudge too?"_  
 _..._  
 _The answer was "I didn't say that." And then I...uh...changed the topic._  
 _Why?_  
 _With everything else that was going on would you have been able to handle it right then and there?_  
 _LIKE NOW IS A BETTER TIME?_  
 _She's doing this to throw you off balance._  
 _IT'S WORKING!_

"Do you really think it was just what you said that calmed her down last night?" _What you said caught her attention. What you projected had the impact._

She turned towards him; he was still looking out the window. _It's not the first time you've done it. With her or with others. You've always played it off as charm and schmoozing and anything else but what is actually happening. You are charming and very smart and very quick to adapt. You're very, very good. But not that good. Not without a little...help.  
_

Nick looked down at the floor of the cab.

 _You need to focus. I think what's coming up next is important._  
 _So we can predict the future too?_  
 _Get pissy later. Right now pay attention. This is what we wanted to learn._  
 _I...fine._

"With mine...with...Caleb. It...didn't end well. It's not that it was only one way. It didn't...our relationship...it didn't have a basis; it was artificial." _We were friends. I...turned it into something more without realizing it._

"Artificial?" _You...what? Made him fall in love with you? How...is that...Judy and I?_

"It was when I was very young. I didn't...I didn't understand what was possible. The two of you are nothing like that. It's not something either of you created. Whatever happened during that first case - the missing mammal one? That started it." _You and Judy connected. For real. Your feelings, your relationship - real. It just took you both time to see it._

"Everything since then has only strengthened it. Even before the two of you mated you had that phrase you ask each other 'You know you love me.' You both use it. A lot it seems." _There's a nudge in the question. Unconscious._ _Both of you reinforce the bond even further when you do it. To the point nothing and no one will ever come between the two of you._

Nick nodded. _I cannot imagine my life without her in it._

"Every time either of you says it, it makes the bond even stronger. Possibly even dangerous." _You are bonded; joined. As it continues to strengthen there won't just be a Judy and Nick. It's something more than that._

"Dangerous?" _If something happened to one of us...what happens to who's left?_

"What would you do to protect her?" _You already know the answer. A piece of you will quite literally die._

"Whatever it took." _Even before last night...I'd do anything to protect her._

"Judy's answer would be the same." _Notice how you didn't say 'just about anything'. You didn't caveat it at all. Neither would she._

"Oh." _I...didn't even think about it. It's just...I would. Whatever it took._

"You still don't completely understand do you?" _I'm not sure you do. You don't really **know** what this means yet._

He stared at her.

"I'm not doing this...going into town...to protect her or you. I'm doing this to protect them." _Anyone or anything that tries to harm either of you or to come between you two is a threat. And it will be treated as such - each of you, or the two of you together - will do whatever is needed to protect the other and what you have. To make sure both of you survive. And you may not even realize you're doing it until it's already happened. It's instinctual. Primal._

His mouth opened and closed a few times - he said nothing and turned and looked back out the window.

 _I warned you! But did you listen to me? Oh, no, you knew it all, didn't you? Oh, it's just a harmless little bunny, isn't it?_  
 _What is it with you and the movie references this morning? And I'm still upset about the nudge thing._  
 _I'm hoping the analogies help prove the point. You...probably have a right to be._  
 _Flamethrowers, Alien queens, and vorpal bunnies are your analogies? Although I'd probably have abused it a lot if I knew about it sooner._  
 _Whatever it takes. Or gotten yourself killed relying on it when it wouldn't work.  
Those are some pretty messed up analogies. Ah...like almost happened with Mr. Big and the rug.  
Sue me. Frankly I'm becoming a bit frightened of bunnies. This doe in particular. And yes, exactly._

Nick remained silent. He could see Bonnie watching him out of the corner of her eyes as she was driving. _I already was a little on edge with what's happening. All of it. And now this on top of all that?_

 _She's frightened too. She's hiding it well - but it's there.  
Of what? Me?  
Of the two of you. Or maybe for you. Or both.  
That whole "doing it to protect them" - I hear it...but really?  
Remember the whole "the two of you changed course of Zootopia before you were fully bonded"?  
Uh...  
That list of things about Judy- all the 'coincidences'.  
I...I have my own entries on that list don't I?  
Yes you do. Back to your bunny. The deer on the train the other day?_  
 _Hmm._  
 _Yes. Hmm. And you amplifying it even more through this bond? And she you?_  
 _So what do you suggest?_  
 _Emotional bunnies. Don't make them angry. You won't like them when they're angry._  
 _Really? Now the Hulk as well?_  
 _You laugh. I'm serious._  
 _Fine. Who?_  
 _Who who?_  
 _Who! Don't make **who** angry? Judy? Her mom?_  
 _Any of them. Just in case._

* * *

They were sitting side-by-side in the chairs in front of Bogo's desk, Nadine on the right and Ralph on the left. The chief was looking down at newspapers - ignoring them. He'd pick up one, glance at the headline, grunt, set it down, and then proceed to look at another. With each paper the wolf and tigress slumped slightly lower in their seats, their ears and whiskers ticking downwards with the sound of the next being added to the pile.

After the last one had been place on the stack Bogo clasped his hooves and rested them on his desk.

"Explain."

"Well chief-" They started talking together. They stopped together and looked at each other, both tilting their heads - almost a mirror image.

Bogo's eyes darted between the two of them. _Oh no. They are not. Allowed._

"I mean-" at the same time. Again.

"Stop! That - that is not allowed." He waggled a finger at each of them in turn. "You two are not allowed to do that."

The wolf and tigress looked at each other, an eyebrow on each raised, before turning back to their chief.

"Sir. What's-", Ralph started before turning towards his partner.  
"not allowed." Nadine finished, looking at her partner.

The two of them turned back towards the chief, both of them wearing the same puzzled expression. Bogo felt his nostrils flair and his fur bristle.

 _Doomed._  
 _No. Not more of them. Not possible._  
 _Doomed!_  
 _QUIET!_  
 _[grumble]_

"That! Right there!" They both pushed their chairs backwards as he stood and leaned on his desk with one hoof, the other pointing at each of them in turn. "That is not allowed. That...that is a WildeHopps thing. And you...you are WolfEyer. You are not WildeHopps. So you two," his hoof shaking slightly and his eyes wide, "you do not get to do that."

 _Maybe it's contagious._  
 _QUIET!_  
 _Like a virus._  
 _ENOUGH!_  
 _Ask them when they last talked to WildeHopps._  
 _Don't be ridiculous._  
 _Scaredy-buffalo._  
 _I AM NOT SCARED!  
Pbbbbtttthhh._

He sat back down in his chair as the two officers nervously watched him. "When is that last time the two of you talked to Wilde and Hopps?"

"Sir?" They both asked; this time they looked at each other with puzzled expressions before turning back to the chief. He shuddered.

"Let's keep this simple. Officer Fangmeyer?" She straightened in her chair. "When is the last time you spoke with Wilde or Hopps?"

"Sir. It was...uh...yesterday morning sir. Officer Wolford was not...feeling well...so we went 10-7 and grabbing coffee. Hopps and Wilde came in while I was ordering."

"Officer Wolford. Is this accurate?"

"Yes sir."

"Why were you not 'feeling well'?"

"Sir I don't see how-" Nadine leaned forward; her left paw going to Ralph's arm to stop him from responding.

"I am speaking to Officer Wolford am I not?" His voice was quiet, but firm. Nadine knew it well. _That's his no nonsense voice. But. Grrrrr_. Her grumble was just audible. The chief ignored it; Ralph's ears flicked towards her and then back to the chief.

"Sir...um...it was...memories...sir." Ralph moved his left paw on top of hers, reaching across his body while he spoke. _Easy Nadine. We knew this was coming._

"Memories."

"Yes sir."

"And what were these memories that had you not 'feeling well'?"

The grumble returned, louder and her paw tightened on his arm. Nadine jumped in again. "Sir this is-"

"Nadine. Don't," Ralph turned to her and moved her paw from his arm to his other paw; holding hers in both of his for a moment.

"But-"

"It's okay. You know everything is going to come out in the papers. Or on TV." He shrugged while squeezing her paw.

"I...It's none of their business! Fine, I get we have to talk to the Chief. But the papers?"

Ralph snorted. "Since when has that stopped the press. You've seen what they've already written."

"I...it's not fair", Nadine almost whispered as she stroked his muzzle with her other paw. "You shouldn't have to explain it to anyone." Her eyes wetted as he pressed his muzzle into her paw. Bogo watched - silent.

 _That's not normal._  
 _I don't think I've ever seen Fangmeyer like this. Is she...crying?_  
 _Emotional tiger._  
 _That is not a word to describe her._  
 _But it is for Hopps._  
 _That has nothing-_  
 _DOO-_  
 _QUIET!_

Ralph turned back to the chief still holding Nadine's paw with both of his.

"Sir - last night in the atrium. What Hopps did? Wilde thought it was real. He thought he was losing his mate...or a mammal he thought of as his mate anyways. The fear, the pain - the scents he was giving off were so strong I could feel it."

"It reminded me of Jamie. The accident. In the car." He looked at Nadine, then down, then back to the chief - his ears flat. "I um...I didn't sleep well the night before."

"After our shift started my partner knew I was...off...sluggish...exhausted. She suggested we take a quick 10-7 for coffee and something to perk me up."

He looked at Nadine as she sniffled then turned back to the chief.

"When Hopps and Wilde walked in...it was...strange, sir. Even stranger than usual with those two. Hopps looked over at me and she knew something was wrong."

"She walked straight over to where I was sitting. She was very upset; her scent was a mammal in severe distress. She apologized. Profusely. Hugs and all."

"For what?"

"For what she did. For bringing up those memories. She said it would be okay."

Nadine sniffled again and looked at Ralph. _She...she said more than that. He's leaving it out._

Ralph turned to her. "I saw Hopps stop Nadine and say something to her but I couldn't hear it from where I was sitting." Nadine blinked a few times.

"Oh...yes. She did." Nadine shook her head and turned towards the chief. "As she was walking out I was heading over to our table with coffees. Hopps stopped me and told me to keep an eye on my partner. On Ralph." Ralph turned his head back to the chief when Nadine finished.

Bogo sat quietly, his gaze flicking back and forth between the officers sitting in front of him.

 _Wolford and Fangmeyer._  
 _That's their names, yes._  
 _WolfEyer._  
 _It's just a combination of their names. Like WildeHopps._  
 _Uh huh. And Hopps told her to keep an eye on her partner. Who's a wolf._  
 _This is just-_  
 _Hopps told her to be a 'wolf-eyer'._  
 _..._  
 _Now we have WolfEyer. In the papers. In front of you. Acting a lot like WildeHopps._  
 _Coincidence. That's all. Just a coincidence._  
 _Riiigghhht_.

"All right. How did this lead to the two of you being in the paper?"

Ralph nodded and continued his story. "After what happened the night before I'd already been planning on visiting the cemetery, visiting Jamie. This was before Hopps and Wilde showed up. I'd been thinking it was time to say good-bye for awhile now."

"Really?" Bogo couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. _He...that's a serious step. He has been talking about it, I thought it would take him longer_...his thoughts were interrupted as Nadine picked up where Ralph stopped.

"I had already been worried about Ra-my partner - something...something was obviously bothering him. It showed all day long. After our shift I became more concerned when he said he wasn't going to O'Malley's for the usual Thursday night hang-out. So I...uh...followed...him. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"You followed him. Your partner. You couldn't just ask him what was wrong?"

"I...sir. What Hopps said? To keep an eye on him? It stuck with me all day. I know it sounds silly but Hopps and Wilde solved the two biggest cases in recent memory in this city. They...they notice things, sir. You know this. They see things that no one else does. So when she said to keep an eye him...I...uh...did. Sir."

Bogo grunted. _Odd...but she has a point. Hopps and Wilde are always in the middle of everything it seems._ He nodded at them to continue.

Ralph began again, "After the...visit...I...well...needed a drink sir. I think we both did. I didn't want to join up with everyone else so we went to a nearby bar - The Pack House." He looked at Nadine who nodded. He turned back to the chief.

"After that things...they-" Ralph started.  
"Just kind of happened." Nadine continued.

The whole time they were talking, switching back and forth, Bogo's head snapped side to side with each change. Ralph, then Nadine. Ralph, then Nadine.

"We were talking-"  
"And then Hopps and Wilde were on the news-"  
"And that got us talking...more-"  
"And then some bigot in the bar-"  
"Ooh. Such a jerk!"  
"Went after Hopps and Wilde-"  
"So Ralph shut them down."  
"Verbally!"  
"Yes! Just verbally."  
"Nothing physical sir."  
"Exactly. Just verbally sir."  
"And then we kept talking-"  
"And kind of ended up...dating."  
"Yes. Uh. Dating. We are dating right?"  
"I...I think we are. Don't you...think we are?"  
"Yes. We are. Yes?"  
"Yes."  
"But it just started sir-"  
"Not awhile ago like the papers are saying!"  
"That's right. Just...since-."  
"Last night. It started last night." They said together, both turning to the chief.

As they'd been talking they'd become more and more animated. He knew his eyes were playing tricks on him but he would have sworn under oath that for an instant there was a giant orange and white striped bunny and a larger than normal grey fox sitting in front of him. He must have been silent for a few moments when they finished as they turned to each other and then back to him before saying, "Sir?" He could hear his own blood rushing in his veins.

 _Now can I?_  
 _Yes...yes you can._  
 _DOOMED DA DOOMED DOOM! DOOMED DA DOOM DOOMED! DOOM DA DOOMED DOOMED! DOOM DA DOOMED!_  
 _This cannot be happening._  
 _Doomed._  
 _[giggle]_

Both officers slid their chairs back and stood as his head thumped on his desk.

"You...have...5 minutes. Shower. Make yourselves presentable for the mayor."

The two of them stood, frozen. Thump.

"Go!" He managed to hold in a giggle until they had left his office. Thump.

* * *

Amy's phone buzzed; she glanced at it. "Madam Mayor?"

Kara nodded at her.

"A message from the Chief's assistant. He's running a few minutes behind with WolfEyer. They'll be here shortly."

"Hmm...all right. Nothing we can do I suppose. Any other topics while we're waiting?"

Tom raised a hoof, "I have one madam mayor."

"Does it involve singing?"

"What? No!"

"Video games?"

"No." Tom let out a long sigh.

"The anatomy of anyone in this conference room?"

Amy and Rob snickered as Maria bit her lip. Louise and Carl looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Seriously?"

"Just checking. Does it?"

"No."

"Go ahead then."

Tom shook his head and glared at Rob. "What? I didn't say anything!" Tom growled at him before turning back to the mayor. " Mate (d-o-t) (c-o-m) put out a press release this morning. Interest in interspecies relationships is up 17% since last night."

"17%? It hasn't even been a full day yet!"

"I know - it's incredible. Within that, interest in bunnies is up 37% in general - both male and female. Interest in female tigers is up 21%."

She turned towards Carl. "What do you think?"

He clicked his tongue and shook his head while mimicking another explosion with his paws. "Boom."

"Hmmpt. Maybe." She leaned back and spun lightly in her chair. "It's good news for our initiatives; we might be able to accelerate them with such a positive response from the public." Heads nodded around the room. _Of course...if this is after...what...12 hours? Maybe 14? What's it going to be like in a week?_

Amy's phone buzzed again. "Mayor? They're here."

The mayor nodded, "Have them sent in." She looked around the room. "Everyone ready? We'll run it like we discussed - no improvising, clear?" Heads nodded.

* * *

 _ **Boop Count (still in support of 100 Boops by Zanrok):**_

 _ **Ralph - 4**_  
 _ **Nadine - 1**_

 _ **Flicks (the anti-boop):**_

 _ **Nadine - 2 (even if it wasn't Ralph it counts)**_


	36. Love's Impact: Chapter 23

_[ **AN** **It's been awhile...and this isn't what I thought I'd be posting...**_

 _No...it's not a hiatus notice. :) I'm slow but this is still and will remain and active story. I remain grateful for your patience._

 _This chapter turned into a behemoth. At least for me. I'd originally planned it at 7K to 8K words with about a 50/50 split between Ralph/Nadine and Nick/Judy. The Ralph/Nadine portion kept expanding - and we threw in a little KaraCarl, everyone's favorite doomed water buffalo, some info about wolf culture in my interpretation of the world, at least some insight into what was up with those cards, and a whole lot more. Nearly 17k words._

 _The bad news is that the WildeHopps scenes got bumped to next chapter. I originally had them interlaced into what was happening in City Hall like I've done in other chapters. This time though...it just didn't work. It was too jarring. There's an emotional roller-coaster that one character goes through during this entire scene - interrupting it just didn't work. So while the bad news is no WildeHopps the good news is I already have a few K words written in scenes for next chapter. ]_

 ** _[AN Review Comments_**

 _ **rpg fur, Brian01, carick of hunter moon** : Thank you!_

 _ **CAPTAINPRICE79** : I love writing those little quips mixed in with everything else going on. Tee hee!_

 _ **onewolfe** : She's going to fall behind in the boop count this chapter; although the one's she does are pretty meaningful._

 _ **Zanrok** : I have got to figure out how to work Go for the Eyes into this some how. Snort!_

 _ **Starfang's Secret** : You have more than earned a mention. =D_

 _ **JKnight97** : I actually did try to think of a way to work in spiderman (something about senses tingling) but it came out a little forced. Deadpool I didn't think of - I have to look at that one for the future. Glad you liked Bonnie/Nick - it's an interesting style to write in; a variation on where you know what each person is thinking as they say it._

 _ **Thomas Lindquist** : This chapter continues the theme that recording their meetings would be a problem. Although portions of this next one are actually recorded - intentionally. There's a lot of backstory with the Hopps' that's still hinted. More and more clues are being revealed though. WolfEyer as a nexus gets explored (and implied) a lot more in this chapter._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : It was hard to come up with a list of names. So many authors who could have been included and only so many I could realistically fit. Glad the conversation with Nick/Bonnie worked - but yes...it's a multiple read one I believe._

 _ **Gallantmon228** : Bogo's journey continues in this chapter. WolfEyer is, at times, more 'fun' to write about then WildeHopps since they've had so little written about them. It's a much broader canvas to work with._

 _ **AcidArms** : A Flight of the Valkyries reference just seemed appropriate under the circumstances._

 _ **Half-Elf** : ikr? =D_

 _ **TheGreatWaff** : I was worried about that. It takes two or three reads I think. Once on the spoken, once on the unspoken, and perhaps a 3rd intermixing them._

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : You have no idea. :)_

 _ **ThatGuyNamedGuy** : Like I PM'd you awhile ago. Duel conversation is so much better than dual. Very well said._

 _]_

* * *

Sarah sipped her coffee as she scrolled through the search results on her phone. After dropping the pair off at ZPD she'd tagged herself out of service. She'd been a bit...spontaneous...in offering her card to the tigress. She'd been influenced, not completely inappropriately although it bothered her a bit, by the conversion she overhead as well as knowing of the other two she-wolves. What she had found on the web about the two officers alleviated her concerns. Most of them at least.

"Just one more thing to do." She took another sip as nodded to herself. One final search and a tap. She held the phone to her ear and leaned back in her chair - breathing out as she readied herself.

" _Hello_?"

"Mistress Wolford?"

 _"This is she."_

"Mistress, my name is Sarah Fangley. I am your eldest's third."

 _"Already? I would say this is unexpected, yet somehow it isn't under the circumstances. Proceed."_

"Thank you mistress. I am a Lyft driver. Your eldest and his companion happened to be my fairs this morning."

 _"Your impression?"_

"At first I had doubts. She was bewildered, confused - especially after your call."

 _"You heard? Oh yes - I was on speaker wasn't I?"_

"Yes Mistress."

 _"You said you had doubts, you have none now?"_

"A situation with your eldest arose after your call. She handled it well."

 _"A single situation is sufficient?"_

"There is a dynamic between them. Long familiarity and comfort. Trust. Overlaid by change. Newness."

 _"The first and second observed the same. There is agreement and concurrence."_

"That is good to hear mistress."

 _"I also hear an unasked question."_

"You hear well. You know what I must ask and that no disrespect is meant."

 _"I would only be disrespected if you didn't."_

"Mistress, are you certain in this? A tigress? A feline in your pack? Beta? Alpha? This is unprecedented."

 _"You are correct."_

"Their ways are not our ways. She has much to learn. She **will** make mistakes. Are you prepared for this to happen?"

 _"You know my eldest's history?"_

"Yes Mistress. Such a horrible loss."

 _"My eldest has been alone for years. Mourning. In the last 24 hours he has rejoined the living."_

"This is confirmed?"

 _"Confirmed by the first and the second who is blood."_

"From first to third in a day?"

 _"Less than a day."_

"This is also unprecedented."

 _"Yes it is."_

"Mistress, precedence has a purpose."

 _"True; we also have discretion."_

"Is it warranted?"

 _"They are long-known to each other and she to the pack."_

"Is that enough?"

 _"My eldest laughed last night; true genuine laughter. Happiness. We have not seen this since her passing."_

"Your eldest's companion has had quite an impact on him. Do we not need to know why? To understand how this has happened so quickly?"

 _"No. I do not feel it matters. If she were new, it would. We will give her the support she will need and will help her when, as you said, she makes mistakes."_

"Mistress, one last question if I may?"

 _"Of course."_

"The task you have given is trivial. Why?"

 _"She has already done what we could not, what we feared impossible. She has brought my eldest home. She is proven."_

"You speak the truth mistress."

 _"We have agreement?"_

"Yes. The third agrees."

 _"We have concurrence?_

"Yes. The third concurs.

 _"Thank you. You will, of course, be informed when the date is determined once the task is completed. You would honor us with your attendance. And your attention."_

"Mistress, I understand; the honor would be mine."

 _"A united pack is life."_

"A lone wolf is death."

 _"Good hunting to you Sarah Fangley."_

"And to you Mistress Wolford."

Click.

* * *

Nadine was having trouble focusing. Well, perhaps focusing was not the proper word. She was very aware she was sitting across from the mayor, Ralph at her side, along with multiple other mammals in a conference room in City Hall. Why, however, this was happening was still unclear. How this had come to be was even more unclear. Her head hurt. _I wonder how Ralph is feeling?_

Seating in the room had been shifted slightly; the mayor had moved her chair off of the end and onto the side next to Carl's. She wanted to be across from the two officers. Rob had slid around the corner and was now at the far end of the table as the two additional chairs for the officers - plus Amy and Maria's - filled that side. Chief Bogo had chosen to stand just off the end of the table.

When everyone had finished settling in and adjusting their seating the mayor began. "Chief Bogo, officers, thank you for joining us this morning."

"As you can imagine, the two of you starting dating right after WildeHopps becomes public creates a bit of a situation for the city and for the ZPD. Almost everyone expected Hopps and Wilde to eventually become a couple, so even though way they announced it has certainly created some...excitement, it wasn't that much of a surprise."

"In fact we'd been working with ZNN on the segment - providing input on how to structure it, the story to tell. So while last night didn't go exactly according to plan, the Rosie interview was not part of the program, we had been preparing for it for some time."

Nadine stared at the mayor, "You expected them to become a couple?"

"You didn't?", the mayor returned her stare.

"No, I mean yes - I did - I think we did," she turned to Ralph who nodded before looking back at the mayor, "It's just...why was city hall involved in it?"

"They're the Heroes of Zootopia. They'd already had a huge impact on this city. When, notice I didn't say if - it seems we all knew it even if they didn't - they officially began dating it would be a major story. Of course since they did skip the entire dating piece and jumped straight to being life-mates and effectively married that's ratcheted up the interest even higher."

Nadine didn't have a response to that; she just nodded. _She's right; they did skip a few steps...even more than Ralph and I. Uh..._

"Anyways - enough about WildeHopps. We need to talk about the two of you and how we respond to the press."

That broke Nadine out of her thoughts. "The press? Why do we...it's no one's business but ours!" Her claws extended and pressed against the table. Ralph's ears went back as he put a paw on her arm. _Easy partner. Let's take it easy. We talked about this just a few minutes ago with the chief._

"It should be but it isn't. If the two of you weren't in ZPD, if the two of you weren't in the same precinct, if the two of you weren't in one of the videos we used in the WildeHopps segment," Nadine and Ralph exchange looks again,"yes...the museum one...very interesting coincidence isn't it?" The two officers studied the table in front of them. The mayor gave a soft huff before continuing, "As I was saying, if the two of you didn't go public with your relationship on the same night-"

"We didn't go public!" Nadine yelled; her claws started marking the table. Ralph's eyes widened and he started rubbing her arm. _Easy. Easy._

"Images of you and a video from the bar hit social media shortly after the segment on WildeHopps ended."

"That wasn't us! I mean...it was us...but we didn't post them. We don't know who did it!" She turned to Ralph. "I bet it was Bill."

He shook his head while keeping a paw on her arm. "I'm sure it wasn't Bill and even if it was you still don't get to kill him." Nadine opened her mouth; Ralph put a finger over it. "It's non-negotiable. You do not get to kill Bill." She huffed and leaned back in her chair, pulling her arm away from his paw and crossing both her arms in front of her.

"It doesn't matter. And I'd suggest you listen to your partner. Whoever this Bill is...wait." The mayor leaned forward, "Is this the Bill who made the comment with all the likes on the video of the two of you?" Ralph turned to her as Nadine let out a low growl. "Yes, however let's not talk about him anymore, okay?" He tried to subtly tip his head towards the irritated tiger next to him; Nadine noticed and snorted. The mayor gave him a slight nod.

"Fine. Moving on. Did the two of you see the papers this morning?" Ears on both officers went flat.

"I'll take that as a yes. Those images are right next to WildeHopps. Like it or not you're now part of this."

"We've already had multiple requests for comments, requests for interviews with you - you name it. While the press certainly wants to talk to WildeHopps you two...well you two are something new. Another interspecies couple. In the ZPD. Who have worked closely with WildeHopps."

Ralph and Nadine snuck a side-glance at each other but said nothing.

"The speculation is all over the map. It ranges from you've secretly been dating for months to you've been thinking about dating but never took that step until you were inspired by WildeHopps going public to the two of you...well...it isn't a relationship at all; the two of you just got drunk and hooked up."

A low rumble, not quite a snarl, from Nadine stopped when Ralph put a paw on her arm. She shifted in her chair and was about to respond - loudly - to the mayor's insinuation when a slight shake of the head from her partner stopped her. She settled back into her chair - ears still flat. Chief Bogo's eyes narrowed at what seemed to have almost happened.

The mayor had paused when Nadine started rumbling, watching closely for any other reaction. _Well if that got a small reaction, this should be interesting_. When the tigress seemed to settle back down she continued.

"As if that isn't complicated enough - there's the matter of Officer Wolford's late wife."

Nadine's growl was interrupted by a bellow from the chief. "Officer Fangmeyer!" She snapped forward sitting upright in her chair. "Sir." He took a step towards the table and put both hooves on it, leaning towards the tigress. "You will behave in a professional manner. Are. We. Clear?" Her lips pursed and ears snapped down; "Yes sir!". He grunted and took a step back away from the table. "Apologies madame mayor; my officers are out of sorts this morning it would seem."

"It's understandable; I think we're all a bit out of sorts in our own way." _Do not look at Carl. Do not look at Carl_. "A lot of things have happened recently."

Nadine rolled her eyes and snorted while muttering "yeah" under her breath. _Pfft. You have no idea_. Ralph reached up and rubbed her shoulder. "Nadine - remember, they're on our side." She let out a sigh and collapsed a bit in her chair, eyes down. "We're going to have to face the press at some point; all of this is going to come up." She let out a louder sigh and nodded. She raised her eyes to the mayor, "My apologies ma'am...it's...things...", she licked her lips, "...the last day...it's-"

"Been filled with events and coincidences you can't explain, your head is spinning trying to keep track of it all, it feels like nothing makes sense anymore, you have no idea how you and your partner ended up here, and at the moment you aren't certain if last night you drank too much or not enough?" The mayor flicked her eyebrows and smiled at the stunned tigress. Chuckles came from the mammals around the room, except the chief. He harumphed and shook his head. _The mayor still seems to think is all a joke. She'll learn._ He did his best to ignore the " _Doomed_!" bouncing around just under his thoughts.

"Believe me...we understand. Recent conversations we've been having have been...colorful," she snorted and chuckled as she looked around the room.

"With everything that's happened to the two of you yesterday and today I know it's not fair to put you on the spot; the press - however - won't care about fairness. They care about the headlines. Papers sold and online views. Some of them far more than others. At some point the two of you will need to go in front of them. The question is when."

"So we need to do two things - first we need to get enough information to put out some sort of statement, and second we need to see if we can put you in front of the them to take questions. I don't think you're ready, but we'll see."

Ralph and Nadine glanced at each other and nodded; both sitting slightly more upright in their chairs.

"So, we're going to start with some - hmm - I guess you'd call them easy questions. Who's asking them will shift just like would happen at a press conference. Reporters may direct their questions specifically to one of you or may leave it open. From what I've seen this morning I'd suggest that you," she gestured at Ralph, "take questions when you can; your partner already seems a bit hostile towards the press." The mayor held up her paw as Nadine started to react. "It's understandable Officer Fangmeyer; it truly is...but it won't help you with the press to get antagonistic towards them." Nadine sighed and rubbed her face with her paws before nodding, sighing again, and shaking her head to clear it. _I should have taken more pain-killers. I bet Ralph feels the same way._

"One other thing you should know. We are going to be recording this - just audio. For two reasons. First - assuming it doesn't go well we can play it back and then come up with additional coaching for you for when you do face reporters. Second - if some parts of it do go well we might use it for sound bites. We can certainly say something from the my office and your chief can say something from ZPD - like we did with WildeHopps. However it's much more powerful if there is something in your own words - your own voices - that we can use. Does that make sense?" Both officers nodded again. "Thank you for understanding. Rob - why don't you start."

"Officers, how long have the two of you been dating?"

Ralph and Nadine looked at each other - both gesturing for each other to answer.

Carl shook his head, "Okay, that won't work. Like the mayor just said - if the question isn't targeted let Officer Wolford take it. Keep in mind, it's very important that the two of you do not contradict each other. Try to control any negative reactions even if one of you says something that surprises the other."

"Officers" they turned towards the chief, "both of you have had to testify in court. Think of this the same way. Consider the reporters to be the attorney for the defendant who are looking for you to make a mistake they can pounce on. Answer only what is asked - nothing more, nothing less." Bogo made eye contact with each of his officers in turn. _Hmmpt. I may not agree with any of this but they can do better than that. And they should._

They nodded - in unison. "Thank you chief. That's a good reminder", Ralph looked down the table at Rob, "could we start again?"

Rob cleared his throat, "Officers, how long have the two of you been dating?"

"It just began last night." Ralph took the lead in responding.

"Really? From the photographs and the video that surfaced it certainly seems like something that's been going on much longer."

"I...can understand mammals thinking that. As I said, although it didn't start out that way, last night did end up being our first official date." Ralph's head dipped and bowed a bit while he was speaking.

"Officer Fangmeyer, would you agree? Last night was your first official date?" Rob leaned forward a bit to make eye contact with the tigress.

"Uh...yes. As Ralph said, last night was our first date."

"Was this something you'd been planning?" They turned towards Louise, who had taken over the questioning.

Ralph laughed. "No, I can say for certain it wasn't planned."

"Hey!" Nadine turned to look at her partner - eyebrows scrunched.

"Well it wasn't," Ralph chuckled as Nadine grumped at him, "Officers, especially partners...we often get together outside of work or after shift."

"So what happened? How did you start the evening as partners in the ZPD and end up on a date?" Louise mimicked writing down notes as if she were a reporter.

"We've honestly been wondering the same thing. Well, I have. You have too right?" Ralph asked as he turned to face Nadine.

"I've asked myself almost the exact same thing." She nodded with a small shrug.

She looked down at the table before continuing.

"A lot has happened in the last day. Not just to us - to the city. To Zootopia. A lot of things that have been a surprise."  
"Things that seem to build on each other." Ralph jumped in.  
"Exactly. They build and gain momentum." Nadine looked at her partner as she finished their exchange. _This finishing each others sentences is odd._

"I don't think that really answers the question." Louise pressed for follow-up.

"Okay. Look at it this way. We happened to end up at The Pack House-" Nadine started.  
"Where they happened to have ZNN on-" Ralph continued.  
"Bill made that comment during the museum footage. About you."  
"Yes. Bill. Lucky for us he was there."  
"It was. Later in the evening he asked me for your number if we didn't work out."  
"HE WHAT?"  
"He was joking. He wanted me to see my reaction. It was...um...unprofessional."  
"Really."  
"Let's leave it at that. It made me think though."  
"Your cousin said something that me think too."  
"You know, she normally wouldn't have been there."  
"Really?"  
"She was covering for someone who was out."  
"At one point when you'd...uh...left the table she made a comment. Something about how if it worked for WildeHopps why not the two of us."  
"Really. Huh." Ralph finished.

They looked at each other before Nadine began speaking - cutting off Louise who was going to ask another follow-up.

"That's just a few of the things that happened last night. It wasn't any one thing; it was a whole bunch of little things - a question, a comment, something from the news segment all put together. I know I'm making it sound like...I don't know. Like it was a well 'why not?' That makes it sound...wrong. It doesn't-"

"It's not that. It wasn't a 'why not?'" Ralph looked directly at her.  
"I know I just don't-" She spread her paws as she stared back.  
"It was a 'why haven't we?'" Ralph took one of her paws.

Nadine stared at him for a few seconds. "Yes. Why haven't we?" She squeezed his paw as she smiled. "That describes it perfectly."

"Let's pause there for a minute. Thoughts?" Carl looked around the room as he asked the question.

"A little wordy at times - and the whole finishing each others sentences is kind of freaky - but I liked it," Maria noted.

"I agree. A little awkward at the start but it smoothed out. A good mix of some banter and humor as well as seriousness." Tom was nodding towards the Lynx across from him.

"That last piece 'why haven't we?' a lot of mammals will relate to that," Amy looked around the room; more nods of agreement.

"Agreed, that went very well.", Kara leaned forward and rested her paws on the table. "Okay. Those are pretty likely to be the easy questions. Any press conference would probably start with something along those lines. These next ones are going to be more uncomfortable. Pointed might be a better word." Ralph and Nadine took a breath and nodded; Nadine tilted her head - a crack echoed through the room. "Sorry."

The mayor opened her mouth but just shook her head and smiled. She gestured towards Tom at the far end of the table.

"Officers...so...the video of the two of you that's surfaced-"

"Do we have to talk about that?" Nadine asked.

"Yes...we do-"

Nadine groaned and put her head down on the table; Ralph started rubbing the back of her neck.

"What led to it and why did you post it?"

Nadine's head shot up but Ralph answered before she could.

"First - we didn't post it. We didn't even know anyone was recording it."

"I still say it was Bill." Nadine jumped in.

"Hush. It wasn't Bill." Ralph rubbed her arm; her neck was out of reach.

"Hmmpt."

"Okay, some other mammal posted it. What's the story behind it? It was...ah...rather let's say intimate."

Nadine groaned and closed her eyes.

Ralph turned towards her. "Do you want to answer this one?"

"Do I have to?"

"Probably?"

She groaned again but opened her eyes and leaned forward in her chair.

"I had to prove a point."

"Could you expand on that?"

"Someone in the bar...uh - madame mayor?" Nadine looked across the table at the smaller feline, "How...uh...explicit can I get?"

"Do I want to know why you're asking?" Her eyebrows were up.

"Well-"

Kara held up a paw. "Nevermind. Try to keep it PG-13...we can give some coaching afterwards if you'd need to leave certain things out."

"Yes ma'am. Okay...where was I?"

"Someone in the bar..." Ralph prompted her.

"Right. Okay. After Rosie's interview finished - and everyone stopped laughing - some mammal said something about how Rosie must hate them. Hate WildeHopps."

"Do you think she does?"

"Not at all! I'm sure almost every feline watching knows exactly why she said what she did."

"Really?"

"Feline's...we have...a reputation. During...uh...intimate times with our partners. Noise, injuries, things like that. So I was explaining...er...a bit about felines - you know...naturalists and modernists...and a bit about feline anatomy. You know. Uh...spines."

There was a pause before several snorts were heard.

Kara turned to Carl. "Spines are coming up far too often in conversation lately."

"Right? I mean...wait. Wait!" He half stood as he turned towards Nadine.

"Let me make sure I heard this correctly." He held up a paw and ticked off points on his fingers as he spoke. "Last night, while you were drinking - and maybe a bit drunk - and in a bar full of wolves you gave an impromptu lecture on feline mating habits including details about male feline anatomy?"

"Uh...yes?" Nadine's ears were down; a soft blush tinged her fur.

Carl dropped his paw and sat down; he turned towards the mayor shaking his head.

Kara rubbed the side of her muzzle. "Well, I guess that explains dcp."

Carl spread his paws and mouthed "boom" at her. She shook her head. _These two are collecting coincidences just like WildeHopps_. _That's...that's just...I'm just not going to think about that._ Other mammals around the room shook their heads as well. There were a few muttered "wows" along with chuckles.

"Dcp?"Ralph asked.

"Long - Rob don't even think about saying it - story. We'll explain later. Please continue." Kara gestured at Nadine with a paw.

"So a friend of Ralph's - Bill," she turned and glared at Ralph; he smiled weakly, "he...commented...how feline's were...unlucky...in the intimacy department."

"I don't understand. How did that lead to what we saw on the video?" Tom was continuing to ask the questions.

"I was not going to allow feline's to be mocked like that. It was a challenge. I had to show him he was wrong."

"That led to a video and a near riot in the bar?"

"I might have overdone it a bit."

Snorts and laughter broke out in the room; even the hint of a smile showed on the chief's face...for a few seconds at least. Tom tried to ask another follow-up but had to pause, his head bouncing as he muffled his laughter with a hoof.

Ralph filled in the silence. "What's kind of funny is that it all started with that question about Rosie that I asked."

"That's right...it was you. What made you think that anyway?"

"Uh...well...I was really trying to figure out how to ask you if we were on a date...and I chickened out so said the first thing that popped in my head." Ralph laughed and shrugged.

Nadine's claws came out slightly, resting on the table. Her head tilted a touch to one side and an eye began to twitch.

"Ralph." She licked her lips and turned towards her partner looking slightly down at him.

"Yes?" Ralph's ears had gone flat.

"Are you telling me...that if you had just asked me...what you were thinking...instead of making something up...then that video would never have happened?"

"Maybe?" He licked his lips. _I really need to learn to just be quiet._ He tried to keep from panting _._

Nadine closed her eyes and blew out a few short breaths; then they snapped open and fixated on Ralph. Her arm was a blur.

Ralph yelped and had a paw on each ear; he whimpered softly.

"Uh...is that...his ears...normal?" Amy was leaning backwards and away from Ralph her eyes wide.

"Apparently. Several she-wolves told me about it last night. They said it was useful to keep them in line." Amy nodded and shrugged. "Okay. Sure."

The mayor rapped her knuckles on the table to get everyone's attention. With one last small growl at Ralph Nadine turned to look at her directly. Ralph's whimpers grew softer. _How the heck did she get both my ears with one paw? And they were down! This does not bode well._

"So...some coaching. Officer Fangmeyer, leave out the references to spines. Both of you - leave out the fact Ralph asked the question...and the ear-flicking. Otherwise I think it went fine. Anyone else?"

"The 'I might have overdone it a bit' is a great line. That will get some chuckles from the press; always a good thing." Louise added.

"I liked the explanation about Rosie. I'm a feline and even I didn't think about that. I completely agree with her though - it makes sense. It will also help explain at least a little bit to all the non-feline viewers. I'd keep that in." Maria had leaned forward while she spoke.

The mayor nodded at her - "Same here. I didn't think of it either. It's a good point."

When no other comments were added the mayor gestured towards Amy, "Let's keep going."

"Officer Wolford, I have a question about...well...a sensitive topic, if I may."

"You want to ask about Jamie don't you?"

"Ralph you don't need-"

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's an understandable question."

"But-"

"Sooner or later I'll have to answer it."

Nadine grumbled softly, her ears down.

"Go ahead." Ralph said to Amy.

"Thank you. Officer Wolford, you were life-mated. It's unusual, isn't it, for a widowed wolf to find another partner?"

"It's...I don't want to say rare; it's uncommon. It's a deeply personal decision."

"Is there anything about it you could share?"

"He answered your-"

"Nadine. Please."

Nadine's grumble was much more audible. It only softened slightly as Ralph put a paw on her arm. When it was mostly silent he turned back to Amy.

"When a wolf couple forms it's often a discussion - if something happens - what should the survivor do. Especially if they're young. Jamie didn't feel a need to talk about it. If something happened she'd stay single. Alone. She was very traditional in that way. I was the one that kept insisting." He'd been gesturing slightly with his paws and his voice was soft as he'd spoken.

"Why was it so important to you?"

"Everyday when I walk into Precinct One I...well actually we", he gestured towards Nadine and the chief,"all of us - we pass 'The Wall.' It's a memorial to all the officers who have fallen in the line of duty." He tipped his head before continuing - not quite a shrug. "It's never been a question of if I'll be wounded. It's a question of how often and how severe it will be. That's true for all of us who serve." He stared directly at Amy. "I wanted to make sure that if something happened to me, if my shield was added to 'The Wall', she'd eventually move on - keep living.

A soft gasp from Nadine drew his eyes to hers; he could see the wetness. He took her paw and squeezed it gently, before looking back at the gazelle.

"Jamie had a strong personality - even stronger than your typical she-wolf. It was quite an...intense...discussion. Eventually she agreed...but...she made me promise as well. If something happened to her then I'd do the same. I'd mourn and then move on." This time he did shrug and blew out a breath.

"It's...ironic I guess. I made such an issue of this in order to try and protect her. In the end she wound up protecting me. When the time comes, when the survivor moves on...well we wolves are very ceremonial; it's a carryover from the past. We have a...call it a 'goodbye' ceremony...that we do. I'd been thinking it was time for awhile. I performed it yesterday."

Amy stared at him. "Officer are you saying...just yesterday...and then..." her gaze moved to Nadine and then back to Ralph.

"Looks horrible doesn't it? The timing? Just...none of it was planned. None of it. I know that doesn't change how it looks - I say goodbye to Jamie and then somehow before the end of the night my partner and I are dating." He shook his head. "If you're not a wolf it won't make any sense. Maybe think of it like this. If we're going to perform that ceremony then by the time we do we're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To rejoin the living."

Amy opened her mouth...but then closed it. She shook her head.

"I know...extreme way of looking at things isn't it?" Ralph's muzzle had a thin smile. "It's related, an extension, of our most important saying; one that's part of all of our high ceremonies: 'A healthy pack is life; a lone wolf is death.' We are, and always have been, pack mammals. We don't do well alone. In primitive times it was a death sentence. In our modern world...you'll live...but you aren't...you're not really...alive."

Amy looked over at the mayor and spread her hooves. Kara nodded - "let's hold there." She looked around the room. "Comments?"

"It looks and sounds bad," Carl rocked in his chair. "I've known a lot of wolves - and know a fair amount about your ceremonies and rules. You hit the key points and you acknowledged how it looks...probably in the most effective way you could given what's happened." He turned to Kara, "I don't like it but there's way to avoid it. That question is going to be asked. I think his answer - it's as good as it's going to get."

"What about leaving out when he performed it?" Louise asked.

Rob responded. "It won't matter; someone will ask or it will come out sooner or later. Better to just call it out at the start. I agree with Carl," he turned towards Ralph, "you did an excellent job with a very difficult question. You did well too officer Fangmeyer."

"I did? I was almost growling. I just...I saw...I was with Ralph yesterday. I saw what it was like for him." She turned to the mayor. "You told us not to react...I just...it's hard."

"You want to protect him."

"I know he can protect himself...it's just...", she trailed off as she looked at Ralph and hung her head. He stroked her neck again; she rested her muzzle on his shoulder.

"It's okay officer. I understand. I do. And I think it works. It shows you care. Deeply. The same with your reaction when he mentioned 'the wall' - which by the way Officer Wolford, was another very well spoken piece." Ralph half-nodded; he was focused on Nadine.

"Are the two of you ready to continue?" Nadine pulled her head away from Ralph's but not before one paw wiped away a few tears. She smiled at him and shook her head a few times before nodding at the mayor. Ralph did the same, "Yes, we are." The mayor turned to Carl. "Go ahead."

"How did the two of you end up at The Pack House together? Did you plan to meet there before you left work?"

"No. Nadine followed me."

"Ralph!"

"Well you did!"

"You didn't have to tell them that!"

"Wait - Officer Fangmeyer...you followed your partner?"

"Well...I was...Ralph...he'd been acting off all day. Something was bothering him. A lot. So I was worried! He's my partner. We watch out for each other."

"So you followed him? To the bar?"

"Well...uh..."

"She didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. I hadn't told her. So...she followed me to the cemetery where Jamie was buried."

"Oh my." Carl leaned back and looked at Nadine.

"Exactly!" She spread her paws. "When I realized where we were...I was mortified. Terrified. I kept thinking 'Run away! Before he sees you!' I was frozen. Then Ralph came out from the entrance."

"I'd known you were following me all along."

"WHAT?" She turned towards him her mouth dropping open.

He tapped the side of his nose as he grinned. "You can't hide from this. I know your scent too well after all these years."

"So you just let me follow you? Why?" Her paws went to the top of her head - as if to keep her from exploding.

"While we're allowed to say goodbye alone it's not recommended."

"Allowed?" Nadine's eyebrows almost touched she was so confused.

"Wolves have a lot of rules. We like rules. A lot." He shrugged.

Carl chuckled; a few others did as well. He held up a paw in apology - Ralph just smiled. "We have our high ceremonies, low ceremonies, and a lot more. Even other canids think we're a little peculiar. We know this. We're okay with it."

Carl had to cover his muzzle, he turned towards Kara shaking his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Ralph, seriously, why did you let me follow you...something so...personal. So private. Why would you want me there?"

"There's no mammal I trust more than you."

"Ralph..." it was almost a whisper; her paws went over her muzzle. He placed one of his on her arm.

"We have been partners for years; we've had each others back for years. Who else would I want there?"

She clutched at his paw with one of hers, the other still pressed over her muzzle; her eyes had a sheen.

"I meant it when I said I was glad you followed me. I'd have wanted you there even if all this...everything else hadn't happened." His eyes had their own slight sheen. She reached over, paw trembling, and stroked the side of his muzzle while her other paw squeezed his even harder.

He tilted his head to nuzzle her paw before turning back to Carl.

"I don't understand how we got here...to this...to being a couple. It's like we said earlier with one of your other questions; when I think about the sheer number of things...of strange little coincidences...of random chances. I can't explain it. And you know what...I'm okay with that." Nadine's paw had dropped from his muzzle and she held one of his with both of hers.

"I am too." Nadine sniffled.

The room was silent for a moment. "Let's stop there," Kara said. "I um...I know what I thought. What about the rest of you?"

"I think I'm gonna cry," Rob chuckled, his voice a little hoarse.

"I already am," Maria was dabbing at her eyes.

"Those two lines...'There's no mammal I trust more' and 'Who else would I want there?'...", Carl looked at the mayor, "those are sound bites. Very powerful; very high impact. The negativity from the previous question...from the timing...these offset. Maybe not all of it...but most of it."

"You know," Tom waved his hoof slightly, "I'm not sure we'll want to do a press conference, I'm thinking an interview - like a segment on a talk show or something like that." He tapped his hooves together in front of his muzzle as he thought out loud. "There's a story here to tell, and like Carl said, some parts of it are very powerful. That will get lost in a question and answer session like a conference."

Kara nodded back, "I've been starting to think the same thing. Out of context some of the answers look bad, the situation looks bad. In context - with the story told; completely different." Murmured agreement went around the room. "Amy, after this reach out to your contacts and check interest. See how much they're willing to work with us. I'd want to go taped instead of live to take some of the pressure off." Amy tapped a note into her phone.

"Are we ready to keep going?", Kara asked.

"If we're switching to an interview do we need to?" Carl was rubbing his neck.

"Absolutely."

"But-"

"Carl, you know we do."

Carl clicked and frowned at her, holding her gaze for a few seconds before nodding and looking away.

Ralph and Nadine looked at each other and then over at the chief during the exchange. The chief gave a small shrug and frowned.

The mayor set both of her paws on the table and took a breath. _This is not going to be fun._

 _Then why are you doing it.  
We need to know. They need to know.  
You already know what's probably going to happen.  
They've done better than I expected. I could be wrong.  
Not likely; she's exhausted, her emotions are all over the map, and you're about to threaten her mate.  
You think they've mated?  
Emotionally - absolutely. Physically not certain. She's picked.  
All the more reason to do this.  
This is the type of thing that caused that dream you had. The 'Job'. It turns you into a bitch.  
At least I'm a bitch who's on their side even if they don't know it.  
Keep telling yourself that. It's worked out real well with Carl over the years hasn't it?  
NOT NOW._

"Kara, are you okay?", Carl had been watching her; her tension obvious to him.

She put on a smile; from the way his eyes narrowed she knew he saw through it. _I'll deal with that later. Tonight._

"Officers, how long have you been partners on the force?", the mayor was driving the questions.

"A little more than three years," Ralph replied.

"Is it normal for partners to be assigned together for so long?"

"We've had other partners at times, training rotations, when one of us was recovering from an injury - at the end of them we'd be assigned back to duty together."

"That didn't answer my question. Is it normal for partners to be assigned together for so long?"

"Ah...I'm not sure...there are a few other long term partners. We've always worked well together and our skills and species ability complement each other; that's one of the considerations when partners are assigned - how effective of a team are they," Ralph's head titled slightly as he replied. _These questions are different. What are you getting at? What are you after?_

"Chief Bogo, would you agree they've been an effective team during their partnership?" the mayor looked up and over to the chief who was still standing off the end of the table.

"Ah...yes. Wait. I thought this was a session for the two of them?"

Ralph and Nadine shared a quick glance along with raised eyebrows and lowered ears. Nadine frowned, Ralph matched it as well. _This is very unfriendly sounding. This must be the hostile part of the interview. She didn't give us a warning. Or the chief. This is...concerning._

"You are their commanding officer aren't you?"

"Of course," his posture stiffened as he responded.

"You would be present at a press conference wouldn't you?"

"Yes I-"

"Then shouldn't you be ready to respond or intercept if needed?"

The chief locked eyes with the mayor for a few seconds before he slowly nodded. "Yes. Fine. Please repeat the question."

"Would you agree they've been an effective team during their partnership?"

"Yes. Extremely effective. It is standard ZPD practice to measure and monitor the efficiency of all partners; how they interact, close rates, public feedback, adherence to policies and so on. As Officer Wolford stated one element that is considered are the skill sets and species-specific abilities of each officer as well as other characteristics such as their physical size."

"What do you think makes them an effective team?"

"They are both distinguished officers with an excellent track record. Officer Wolford's talents - such as scent tracking - combined with Officer Fangmeyer's larger stature and natural feline agility and capabilities provides them with a great deal of flexibility in dealing with situations that arise while on duty. They also, as is obvious from their responses earlier, trust each other. Trust is critical component for any effective partnership within the ZPD."

"Really? Why is trust so important?" _That worked perfectly. That'll be the hook._

"Without trust a partnership will end. In the best cases it ends with a simple reassignment; in the worst cases it results in injury or even another shield being placed on 'the wall'." Nadine's head snapped first to the chief and then to her partner. _I...we're both officers. I didn't even think about that. What Ralph said! Why he and Jamie had talked about it!_ Her paw began trembling; she pulled it off the table and down into her lap.

"Like all first responders, ZPD officers put their lives on the line as they serve the city. Trust, of your fellow officers, and an even deeper trust in your day-to-day partner is essential." The chief's voice faded out; Ralph was completely focused on Nadine. _Her scent is spiking. What is going through her head?_

"Do you believe they will continue to be effective?"

"I do. However the answer is no different then what I said about Officers Hopps and Wilde. Officers serve the city. The department has standards. All officers are expected to uphold those standards. If they are unable to do so then they will be reassigned."

Nadine held her paw still with the other. _He's my partner. He's been my partner. He's still my partner. But more. A lot more. Feelings don't change overnight do they?_ Ralph reached over and held her paws in his. _Maybe I need to just stop this. Call a time out or something._

"Chief Bogo, let's be realistic. Being in an officer in the ZPD means serving the city first and foremost. Aren't you concerned that partners who are in a relationship are going to put that relationship first? I mean...seriously...isn't it basic instinct to protect your mate? Would you really expect any of these officers to allow their partner to be severely injured or even killed in the line of duty?"

Nadine's vision narrowed; she felt dizzy. All she could focus on was Ralph's paws holding hers. _What would I do?_

 _Uh...hey there._  
 _I mean before last night I know what I'd do. I think I know. Knew._  
 _Yoo hoo. Hello?_  
 _Not like I think about it a lot. But it's always been there. For both of us._  
 _This is really not the best time to be thinking about this._  
 _But would I have? Would I now? Could I now? It's been one date._  
 _I guess we're going to do this now. Okay. Need to move it along though._  
 _How could that change things so much?_  
 _It hasn't._  
 _What?_  
 _It hasn't changed things._  
 _Of course it has! Yesterday, last night, everything's different!_  
 _Everything changed the night he was shot - not last night. Last night was just the two of you finally admitting it - to yourselves and to each other._  
 _..._  
 _Neither of you understood or knew what to do. So in the end each of you did nothing._  
 _I TRIED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT._  
 _You did - at first. Then you found excuses not to push him on it. You let him hide. It let you hide as well._  
 _..._  
 _Why do you think you were always the one to cut it off with the other guys you dated?_  
 _What does that have to do with anything? It just didn't work out!_  
 _Of course it didn't work out. They weren't Ralph._  
 _...no...they weren't._  
 _You chose him long ago - just like he chose you._

"That is a question every officer faces every day; partners - whether they are in a romantic relationship or not - there is a bond. There's a bond between every officer - it's even stronger between partners, between the mammals who work together day after day. All of us know that if we are unable - for whatever reason - to do our duty we place the public, ourselves, our partners, and other officers in danger. It goes back to trust. Trust in ourselves. Trust in our partners. Trust in all the other officers." _  
_

He felt a change; smelled it. Nadine lifted her head and looked at him; her eyes piercing. Her paw slowly reached up to his muzzle stroking it before a finger wrapped over to his nose. Boop. He froze - except for his tail; it wagged slowly.

 _So...ah...something just happened._  
 _Uh huh._  
 _What Bill said last night? 'Your kitty.'_  
 _Yeah._  
 _She is your kitty. Or you're her wolf. Or both._  
 _So we are dating. At least.  
You've been dating. Now you both know it.  
What?  
Later - right now...felines get possessive. Protective.  
I'm scared to breathe.  
_ _I don't think you're the one who needs to be worried right now._  
 _The mayor!_  
 _Yeah...if these questions go where they seem to be going...get ready._  
 _Ready for what? And how?_  
 _Probably something not good. And I have absolutely no idea._

"Officer Fangmeyer? Do you need a moment?" _I really don't want to do this but we need to know. So do they. She in particular. I hope she can handle it._

Nadine's eyes dilated and then narrowed; she lowered her paw from Ralph's muzzle back to her lap and turned towards the mayor.

"No. I do not." she rested both of her paws on the table in front of her.

The mayor's ears flicked down before snapping upright. _She's...well now. That changes things._

"Are you certain? Perhaps these questions are making you uncomfortable?" _Well Ralph talked a bit about wolf rules. Looks like we will demonstrate a few feline ones._

"There's no need for that. Ask your questions."

Her eyes never left the mayor; the mayor's never left her.

"Um...I think-" Carl stopped as the mayor raised her paw. He looked across at Ralph who gave him the slightest dip of his muzzle. He clenched his jaw. _Wonderful. Just what we need._

"Officer Fangmeyer, what do you think? Are you certain the two of you are going to remain effective partners on the force?"

"We've been partners for several years. This doesn't change how we work together." _Of course we'll still be effective._ Ralph stared at the mayor. _You're a feline. You must know this a bad idea don't you?_

"Well you have to be able to rely on your partner don't you? In life and death situations?" _Her emotions are just under the surface. Protocol calls for a display...good thing this table is wide enough._

"Of course we rely on each other. We have throughout our partnership. We trust each other. Always have." _He'd never let me down. Not before this and certainly not now._

"Doesn't the fact that he's gone back on the commitment he made to his late wife concern you?" _This is not one of my best plans. She's doing okay so far though. Let's slide back a few inches just in case. All part of the dance._ Ralph's ears dropped and both his paws moved to the table. _Oh. Oh no no no. You're going to go there? This is nuts. She's like the 3rd largest predator in the world! Only bears are bigger_! Carl slid his chair a few inches closer to the mayor, he was a bit closer to the table than she was now. His eyes were locked on the wolf across from him. _When he moves..._

"Excuse me?" _She did not just say that. Jamie is off limits. Ralph's suffered enough._

 _She's trying to get a reaction out of you.  
She's about to get a reaction.  
That's the point of this.  
She knows this is off limits.  
Someone in the press is going to ask things like this.  
Someone in the press is going to have a bad day.  
_

"Wolves life-mate; it's supposed to be a major commitment. If you did just start dating, as you claim, he seems to have set that aside rather spontaneously for you." _If this doesn't get her to react any more strongly then maybe, just maybe we could put them in front of cameras. This is touch and go though. They're going to very unhappy with me. Well, he will - she'll understand._ Ralph moved one paw to Nadine's arm; she ignored it. Glancing at his partner out of the corner of his eye he saw the muscles in her arms and legs tensing as she shifted slightly in her seat. He did the same, shifting forward to the edge of his seat with his free paw bracing against the top of the table - claws leaving marks. _Is this some feline power battle? Just what we need. Okay...I guess we're doing this. So any second now..._

"Ralph did not-" _**Do**. **Not**. **Dare**._

"With all this talk about trust, aren't you at least a little worried he'll abandon you at some point just like he did with-"

Ralph was already in motion as Nadine's chair bounced off the window behind her when she jumped out of it - claws on both of her paws digging into the table as she snarled. His own jump, plus having one paw hooked on Nadine's arm, allowed him to spin up and onto the table ending up kneeling facing his partner. _That actually worked. Wow. Of course this is really not a safe place to be at the moment._ Nadine's head bounced side to side as she tried to look around him at the target of her ire.

As he'd moved he'd idly noticed, in a 'that's interesting' kind of way where you see something but it doesn't quite fully process, the coyote that had been sitting across from him - _What was his name? Carl wasn't it?_ \- push the mayor's chair away as he moved in front of her - between her and the tigress. He was snarling although it was mostly drowned up by the much louder - and angrier - sounds from Nadine. Ralph's head snapped back and forth trying to make eye contact with his partner. _Well...it worked earlier...so...here goes._

Ralph smacked her nose, hard. BOOP! She glared at him, ears still back; she let out a hiss. Ralph narrowed his eyes matching her stare. _Okaaaayyy...that's new. Well I got her attention. Which, all things considered, may not have not been a good thing so...now what?_

Kara found herself staring at Carl's back _. How...Carl? He...shoved my chair behind him and just jumped in front of a tigress?_ _Okay...we'll...ah...we'll think about what that means later._

Boop, firmly - but not quite a smack. "BAD KITTY!" Nadine blinked and rocked her head slightly. Ralph leaned in a little closer. _Progress. I guess it's more like an interrupt than a reset. Sometimes you need to hit it more than once._

 _She did say it's like foreplay.  
Why by all that's sacred are you bringing that up right now?  
I'm not - she is though.  
What are you talking about?  
Her change in scent. Subtle but it's there.  
We're...we're...we'll worry about that later.  
Just be careful how many times you boop her. This table wouldn't be comfortable.  
She is not going to ravage me on a conference table in city hall!  
Uh huh. Are you really certain about that?  
Fine! Alright! Focus! On the angry tiger! Can we do that?  
She really does turn you on when she's like this doesn't she?  
That is SO NOT what I need to be thinking about right now._

Kara put a one paw on Carl's side and leaned her head around the other so she could see. _Bad Kitty? Just...wow? Did he say that last night when they were at the bar? And is he booping her? Now? In her state? That's going to make her-_ She almost jumped as she felt something brush her back and neck. _What the..._ Carl's tail had wrapped around her. _  
_

Boop, slightly softer. "BAD KITTY!" He waved his finger at her nose; her eyes tracked it. The hisses and snarls had stopped as she stayed focused completely on her partner. Ralph raised his ears and leaned slightly back. _Later you and I are going to talk about this._

As the tigress became less threatening Carl began relaxing as well. He'd felt Kara move closer and lean around him. He shifted slightly - keeping himself between her and Nadine but allowing her a better view. His fur slowly started going flat.

 _I guess Elmo was right.  
Little busy here.  
That was an interesting reaction._  
 _What?_  
 _Pushing Kara out of the way; jumping in front of an angry tigress._  
 _I'm...protecting the mayor._  
 _Sure. That's why your tail's wrapped around her?_  
... _It's what?_

Boop. Boop. Two more boops and Nadine leaned back, her eyes crossing and focusing on his finger tapping her nose; her mouth dropped open slightly. He wiggled his finger side-to-side making sure her eyes continued to track it. _Finally. That was close._ He let out a slow breath as he studied his partner. _Why is her face and neck all flushed? And her eyes...oh..uh...no. No no. You gotta be kidding me._

 _Remember the whole physical violence and blood sport analogy?_  
 _This cannot be happening._  
 _Emotional tiger? She thinking you were being threatened or attacked?_  
 _This cannot happen. This must not happen. At least not here anyway._  
 _How many times did you boop her? Some of those were pretty rough ones too._  
 _Think think think. Options. This wasn't part of training._  
 _Seems like she likes it rough and tumble. As in likes it a lot._  
 _Redirect. Get her attention somewhere else._  
 _Good luck with that. At least the table's big enough._

Ralph both of his paws on Nadine's shoulders. _Ah...ah...oh she smells good. Stop. Bad wolf!_ Her head dropped slightly, her ears flat. She was breathing quickly as her eyes darted around the room before returning to Ralph's. He squeezed both her shoulders - gently. "Nadine", the seriousness of his tone made her blink a few times, "Do. **Not**. Eat. **The mayor.** "

Kara couldn't hold in her snort. _I approve of this plan. It's much better than what I just did. It might even work._ She leaned her head against Carl's side; he looked down at her shaking his head, "You went off script; this is a lot more than we discussed." She nodded and held up both paws. _That could have gone much worse. One more insane thing to add to the list._ Carl just shook his head again; without thinking he put one paw on her back rubbing it softly. She pressed a little more against him. _John certainly wouldn't have jumped in front of a tigress for me. Carl smells nicer too._ _We're not going to think about how much I think I'm liking being this close to him. I'm not moving yet though._

The other mammals in the room exchanged eyebrow raises, head shakes, and soft whistles as the tension in the room dissolved.

Nadine opened her mouth - and then closed it. _What...he's..._ Her eyes flicked around the room again _. Chief Bogo. The mayor! Conference room! I almost...I was going to..._ She blinked a few more times and shook her head.

Ralph was staring at her closely. _Good. You're almost back. Uh...what else can I say._ He glanced over his shoulder; the mayor and that coyote he'd sort of noticed hadn't moved apart yet. They were still looking at each other - she pressed into his side and the end of his tail flicking where it wrapped around shoulder.

Ralph grinned and nodded. _Well now. I thought I was picking up more than just us._ _That will work._

He turned back to Nadine, "Or her boyfriend."

For a few seconds the only sound was the panting of various mammals; heads darted between the mayor and Carl - still in contact, Ralph kneeling on the table in front of Nadine, Nadine herself, and each other.

Chief Bogo found his voice first. "Officer Fangmeyer! That was the most-"

The mayor drowned him out in a tone that left nothing to disagreement. "Chief! Stand down! Now." He took a step back and turned to her; she still hadn't moved away from Carl.

She continued in the same tone,"Officer Fangmeyer's reaction was entirely appropriate for what I did. I'm the one that was behaving unacceptably. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"Now," she pulled away from Carl and placed her paws out on the table in front of her, "let's all just take a few deep breaths and sit back down, shall we?"

Ralph, keeping eye contact with Nadine until she nodded, slid off the table and back into his chair; he didn't let got of one of her paws. Carl slid his chair over while the mayor moved hers forward. Other mammals - who had slid their chairs down the edge of the table - away from Nadine, slowly rolled back. The chief stood rigidly at attention at the end of the table; his jaw clenched.

"Excellent. Thank you." She cleared her throat. "First - officers, I hope you will accept my apology. I wanted to give an example of the types of questions - the type of hostility you are likely to encounter when you face the press." Nadine gave curt nod, Ralph glared. She sighed. _That's better than I thought. I can't blame them. Do not look at Carl. I do not want to see his expression after what I just did. I can imagine what he's thinking of me right now._

"Second - clearly we're going to need to do a press-release and skip any press conferences or interviews for the time being. Are we all agreed?"

"Uh...madame mayor...are we going to ignore what just happened?" Tom asked what every mammal in the room was thinking.

"We are. Officer Fangmeyer's reaction - while it may have looked extreme to a non-feline - is understandable under the circumstances."

"Uhhh..." Tom looked around the room for support. The mayor continued before he found any.

"One part of this, of what we planned, was for us to see their reactions. This other was for them to see it - in particular Officer Fangmeyer. She needed to understand what she was dealing with. What she would need to manage when the questions were actually asked."

"Now - let's be honest. Was I expecting a reaction? Perhaps even a strong one? Yes I was - we talked about this when we were planning the questions. Was I expecting something that strong? That intense? No. It certainly speaks to just what these two officers have been through in the last few days and how committed she is to her partner."

"You understand, don't you Nadine?" She locked eyes with the officer again.

As all eyes shifted to the tigress, Kara let her tail hover and flick just above Carl's shoulder - not touching, but close.

Nadine's focus shifted, imperceptibly to everyone else, from the mayor's eyes to her tail and back. _So it's a not yet._ She allowed her own tail to drift upwards and come to rest on Ralph's shoulder, the tip lazily flicking. _Yes, I do._ Ralph absently reached up to stroke the end of it; she held in a purr.

"I do." She let her tail drift down and back to the floor as the mayor did the same. "You were still taking a risk. You know our protocols aren't all that rigid."

"Do you think I didn't calculate the width of the table and your strike range? There's a reason I slid my chair back a few inches. Just in case."

Nadine snorted and tipped her head towards the mayor. _Well played mayor, well played._

"Wait, just wait." Amy was waving a hoof at the two of them. "If Ralph hadn't jumped in front of Nadine and Carl hadn't jumped in front of you...you'd have had some weird feline stare-down?"

"Mmmh. Yeah, pretty much." Nadine answered while nodding at the still nervous gazelle. "I wasn't going to strike, but I was going to stop what was happening." She turned back to the mayor,"I assume madame mayor, you would have then-"

"Exactly."

"Hmmpt. Fair enough." Nadine leaned back in her chair.

"So...again...we're just going to ignore this happened? Here? In City Hall?" Carl's paws gripped the table. Ralph's eyes narrowed and locked on him. _Your kitty caused the problem here. Not mine. I...probably need to stop calling her kitty. That must be some type of slur._

"Carl, it's okay. Felines have our own rules, our own protocol. It doesn't come up too often these days, it's a little more arbitrary than most, and we can be a bit capricious about it, but we have it. What just happened was part of it."

"You have a protocol for a tiger leaping across a table at you?"

"She wasn't attacking me; that was defensive posturing."

"THAT'S DEFENSIVE? What the hell happens if one attacks?"

"A lot of flying fur and blood." Everyone turned back to Nadine. She shrugged. "There's no hissing, no snarling, there's...nothing. If we're serious, we stalk and ambush. Like most felines." She waved a paw towards the mayor, "Like the mayor just did with her questions."

While the rest of the room slowly realized what Nadine had said - and what the mayor had done, Chief Bogo had had enough. "Madame mayor," he almost snarled, "that doesn't change anything. There was a clear threat of physical violence. You just baited my officer, a very good one, into committing a felony."

"No Chief Bogo, I did not. The Legacy Reciprocal Nullification clause applies here."

"The...you cannot be serious!"

"I'm completely serious. It's one of the reasons I'm the one who asked these questions."

"Uh...for those of us who don't have law degrees...the legacy what?" Louise asked.

"The Legacy Reciprocal Nullification Clause. Paraphrasing...we have our modern laws and the old laws. If an action or series of actions under the modern laws would result in mammal A committing a crime against mammal B, however the same action or series of actions under the old laws would result in the opposite - mammal B committing a crime against mammal A then both actions, provided no physical contact actually took place, are nullified. Therefore no crime occurred. From a legal standpoint nothing happened. There are a lot of exceptions however that's the core principle."

"So...look at what occurred. Under our modern laws Nadine 'lost control' and issued a physical threat against another mammal. The fact I was intentionally baiting her might be a mitigating factor at trial, however from a legal standpoint - she committed assault. A felony, as the chief points out, given she is a predator and our size difference."

"However, under the old laws, I was the aggressor. As Officer Fangmeyer pointed out, what I did in feline terms, and species matter _**greatly** _ under the old laws was to stalk and ambush her. This is the essence of an attack for felines. Therefore I committed the crime and she was the victim; her response was defensive in nature. Even if she had struck, under the old-laws it would still be considered self-defense - those scenarios fall under a different principle but the outcome would have been the same - she was still the victim of the crime."

"Given all of that the nullification clause applies. Therefore nothing just happened."

"This wasn't what we discussed." Carl snapped, angrily.

"No it wasn't - at least not completely. As the questioning continued...things changed. I adjusted. Just like reporters would in a press conference."

Carl looked down at the table shaking his head. "You know I'm right Carl." He kept shaking his head.

"I was threatening something she cares about - her partner. It doesn't matter that it wasn't a physical threat; she took action to protect him. She made it crystal clear that if I didn't stop it would escalate. So yes Amy...it was...as you put it...some weird feline-stare-down."

"Or it was supposed to be." She put a paw on Carl's shoulder; he turned his head to look up at her. "I didn't expect what you did. Or Officer Wolford. But he was never in danger...you though...what were you thinking?" _You could have been..._ "Jumping in front of a tigress?" _Are you insane? She could have killed you!"_ And how did you even know?"

"Officer Wolford warned me to be ready while you two were having your 'stare-down.'" Her face scrunched in confusion, before she could ask he continued, "it's a canid thing. I'll explain it later." He clicked and shook his head, "as for the why...well...I'm not going to just sit there and let you - let the mayor - possibly be attacked. It's not that complicated Kara." _Did you really not think about this? After earlier?_

"Carl, why do you think I was the one asking the hostile questions? I'm feline. I knew what might happen, I was prepared for it. I know the law - that clause wouldn't have applied to you. I'm also sitting across from her. That keeps her focus on me, keeps the threat near to her, and allows me to respond as needed to diffuse the situation. I had a plan - and it didn't involve you putting yourself in danger!" Her paw was rubbing his shoulder.

He looked down and nodded a few times. "That's fair," his voice was flat. "You always do have a plan, don't you?" Her paw froze. _Carl..._

"Would have been nice if you trusted me enough to share it." She had to fight the urge to pull her paw back.

"I didn't want you - any of you," she added looking around the room before looking back at Carl, "to own any part of what I was going to do, what I just did." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting her paw drop.

"It might not have been physical but what I did, as Nadine said, make no mistake - it was an attack. It was malicious."

"It doesn't feel good. I can call it part of the 'Job', and I can rationalize it, but I don't like it. They've done nothing to deserve what I just did to them. Never mind the feline aspect of the law, never mind anything else I said. I wasn't going to ask any of you to do that."

"You also know we wouldn't have allowed it," Carl's voice was still flat.

The mayor sighed and looked down at the table; her ears down. "You're right - that was part of it. We didn't have a lot of time to prepare - we needed to focus on the questions to ask and how we were going to do it given how much the press was driving for answers, for access to them. So, I made a judgment call. I thought the chance of something like that happening was negligible; so much so that I didn't even bring it up earlier. That gave us more time to work out our approach. I did plan for it, just in case - I didn't expect to need it."

"I was...wrong. On both counts. I should have discussed the possibility. We easily could have asked the chief and the officers to delay coming over for another few minutes or however long it took for us to finish preparing."

Carl turned his head just enough to make eye contact, "Yes, you were." _We will talk about this later, whether you like it or not._

Kara open her mouth but just nodded instead; her ears flat.

Carl grunted. "Fine. So...given-"

"Wait." Nadine raised her paw slightly.

All eyes moved to her, some nervously.

"I've-," she put a paw on Ralph's arm, "we've...we've had a long day. I'm still overwhelmed with all of it...everything that's happened...so this may not come out right but I need to try. All of you are right...kind of. The mayor was right in her approach. The rest of you are right to be upset about it. There's something you're forgetting though."

Carl snorted, "What?" He leaned back and crossed his arms.

Nadines eyes met his for a moment. _He may be pissed at her but he's more pissed at what I almost did to her. He does care. But they haven't...grrr. Males._

"Imagine if what just happened...here...did happen at a press conference. Or an interview." She looked around the room making eye contact with each mammal before returning to Carl. "We're already in the papers. On the web." She tilted her head and clicked. "There's already consequences Ralph and I have to deal with. You talk about the impact on the city...don't forget the impact this is having on us. Already. Now imagine what I did, how I reacted, on the news...and the web...and in the papers." Carl's ears went down, slightly, as she continued. "Imagine if Ralph couldn't get in front of me to stop me like he did...and it wasn't another feline asking the questions. It **would** have been worse. It **could** have been much, much worse." Carl broke eye contact, looking down at the table.

"So," Nadine shifted her gaze to the mayor - her tail drifted up to Ralph's shoulder again, "while you probably could have handled it better madame mayor...thank you; I did need to understand."

While Nadine had been talking Ralph's expression had shown more and more disbelief. He couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Wait. Wait. She sets you up. She ambushes you. And you're thanking her?"

"Exactly."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"It does...more or less...under feline rules."

"That makes even less sense."

"We're felines. And female. By definition we're fickle. You'll get used to it." She looked across at Carl, pinning him with narrowed eyes "So will you." He swallowed nervously. Kara held in a thin smile. _Thank you Nadine._ The tigress' gaze shifted to the mayor who quickly broke eye-contact before returning it. Nadine grunted softly.

"See...all this...this right here?", Ron had leaned forward, "This is why I switched teams. Male felines are a lot more predictable."

Nadine leaned forward and turned to him, "You're gay?"

"Absolutely."

"But...spines? How-"

"CRIMINEY!" Maria's paws hit the table. "Can we stop talking about spines? This is not a normal conversation topic! Ever! I'm twitching over here!"

"Me too. Whenever I think about them."

"Rob...", Maria's paw snapped towards Rob's head.

"OW! You...you flicked me! Lion's don't get flicked!"

"Well maybe you should. You deserved it!"

"I...I...kinda liked it. Would you do it again?"

"Rob!", Kara shouted. _I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Maybe both._

"Sorry Kara."

"Remember when we used to talk about budgets and normal things in these meetings? It seems so long ago", Louise idly asked.

"Pepperidge Farm remembers," Amy quipped back.

"What?" Kara yelled as she looked at her. _Yep...both. No question_.

"Sorry ma'am; just trying to lighten the mood." Amy lips were twitching as she tried to hold in laughter. She failed. Her snort and laugh set off everyone in the room. Except for one.

Bogo was still standing rigidly at the end of the table; his gaze moved across all of the mammals seated in front of him - most of them snorting or laughing to the point of tears. _They've all gone mad. Completely mad._

 _Doomed?  
How can they be laughing at this? Acting as if this is all normal?  
Doomed!  
None of this is normal!  
Well, there is extensive scientific literature around the psychological effects of 'impossible' situations. The psyche will go to great lengths to protect itself in order to ensure the mammal is able to continue to function - at least to some degree. The alternative, of course, can be a complete psychological break leading to multiple negative outcomes that range from hallucinations and a simple denial of the reality around them which puts the mammal at risk, no matter how unlikely or impossible it may be the events are still occurring, to far more serious sociopathic or perhaps even psychotic episodes. From a practical standpoint their humor, their laughter, is a reasonable coping mechanism under the circumstances. Within the context of a group it dissipates stress and tension, promotes group cohesion through mutual acknowledgement of the reality of the situation they find themselves within, and allows the group to align around some common course of action. Irrespective of how absurd the situation may be it still needs to be addressed.  
_ ...  
 _Doomed?_  
 _That's better._  
 _Doomed!_  
 _[giggle]_

After a few moments the laughs, hoots, and snorts dissolved into the occasional titter and giggle as mammals wiped tears from their eyes.

"Alright then...now - ooh. Let's stop the recording and let's make sure we delete that whole last section, agreed?" Amy nodded. "I'll take care of it."

Thank you, okay now that we're done with that," Kara shook her head and wiped away a final tear with the back of her paw, "let's get back to-"

"Madame mayor, one moment - there's one other item we need to talk about," Maria interrupted.

"Will it cause us all to lose it again?"

"No - it's actually something important. Perhaps quite serious."

"Wonderful...go ahead." _What now?_

The lynx leaned forward to make eye contact with Ralph. "Officer Wolford, why did you say Carl was her boyfriend?"

Kara's mouth dropped; Carl's ears went flat.

"Uh...well...it's...pretty...clear...he is? Right? He jumped in front of her to protect her? She leaned in and against him, almost wrapping around him, he draped his tail over her. Those are all canid signals." Ralph was looking at Kara and Carl who were looking at each other, "Plus the scents the two of them were giving off are almost as strong as Nadine and mine."

Kara felt her ears tinging red; Carl was staring at her. "So...I mean you're dating right? You're you're both acting like it and thinking about each other that way."

Ralph looked between the two of them.

"You...actually haven't...you're not yet are you?" _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut until things get back to normal_.

"Heh heh. Oops. Sorry."

Nadine's arms were a blur. The blur was followed by two very different yelps - Ralph and Carl were each holding one of their ears. Kara's ears flattened. _How did she...huh...that's a longer reach than I calculated._

Her claw tip was on Ralph's nose. "Did you already forget Worgten this morning? You know better than to use scents like that." He whimpered and nodded.

She spun towards Carl - bracing on the table with one paw as she reached across; he also found a claw tip on his nose. "And you...that's for not telling her how you feel." She grunted, "Males," and sat back in her chair crossing her arms and alternating her glare at the two of them.

Carl glared back at her. "Ears are a wolf thing! I'm a coyote! We don't do that!"

"You don't?" Kara asked.

"No! We don't!" He'd spun towards her still holding his ear. She pouted and let out a small grumble. He waved a finger at her. "Not funny Kara! Not funny!"

"I think it's funny," Rob piped in from the end of the table. Louise snorted. "Me too." Maria was nodding; Tom and Amy waved a hoof and nodded as well. Rob tipped his head towards Carl and gestured grandly with one paw, "It appears to be unanimous Carl. It was funny."

Bogo's hooves hit the end of the table pulling everyone's attention to him. "What is wrong with you mammals?" One of his eyes was twitching. "This...look at you! All of you! You're acting like this is normal. WildeHopps has been all over the news! We now have Wolfeyer to deal with. Whatever is happening - it's spreading. Did any of you actually look at the papers today?" His nostrils flared as he glared around the room.

"Adrian. Calm yourself."

"Madame Mayor I warned you that there was no controlling-"

"Chief Bogo! Enough!" Her paws hit the table.

The chief stood up straight and glared at the mayor.

"We are well aware of what's been happening. In fact there's far more that's occurred then I think you are aware of."

His eyes widened. _We're doomed._

"In the last 24 hours things...have been...different. As you pointed out. We've had hackers take down websites, far too much discussion about male anatomy of different species, what seem to be leaked dossiers from the ZBI leading to council mammals resigning, and - although it wasn't on the agenda - spent a fair amount of time talking about Rob's ass. That was before we needed a new conference table thanks to Officer Fangmeyer digging her claws into it when she was going to leap across the room."

"So believe me when I say we get it. Things have not been normal since WildeHopps pulled their stunt in your atrium. Or with WolfEyer here this morning."

"Carl, did I leave out anything significant?"

"You forgot the singing goat."

"Good point. Singing goat. Can't leave that off the list."

"Hey! The goat has a name, thank you!"

"This, this is what I mean." Bogo waved his hooves around the room before turning to his officers and pointing at each of them in turn. "This is the type of thing that happens when Hopps and Wilde are around. Not you two." Ralph and Nadine slouched in their chairs, ears flat. _Chief's having a bad bad day._

"It all started yesterday morning didn't it? When you saw WildeHopps?"

Kara and Carl glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. "Adrian, what are you talking about?", the mayor asked.

"When I was reviewing the events of last night and the content of the morning papers with my officers before this meeting they mentioned how they bumped into WildeHopps yesterday morning. In fact, Hopps told Officer Fangmeyer to keep an eye on her partner."

"Based on the video she kept more than an eye on him." Carl snickered as he commented.

"You're missing the point. Officer Fangmeyer was told by Hopps to keep an eye on her partner. Who's a wolf. Hopps told her to be a-"

"Wolf-Eyer..." Carl whispered.

"Exactly. Now, less than 24 hours later WolfEyer is all over the news. And here in City Hall."

She turned towards Carl. "Yet another coincidence."

"I know it may sound a bit 'out there' madame mayor, but look at what's happened this morning. Since they've been here in City Hall."

"It's like you're some supersize version of WildeHopps that brings chaos with you wherever you go!" Bogo yelled as he rested both hooves on the end of the table and leaned towards his officers, his breathing heavy. Kara's eyes snapped back to the chief. _Bogo calls it chaos too...huh_. _Yet another coincidence? I've lost count of how many just in this one meeting._ Kara looked over at Carl; he saw her head turn towards him and spread his paws in another small explosion. She frowned but nodded. _His chaos bomb theory makes more sense every hour that passes._

Nadine looked down at the table, away from everyone. _I'm...I can't... Last night. This morning. The mayor and her stupid questions. What I almost did to her before Ralph stopped me. What I almost did to Ralph before he stopped me. And now this? I can't take this anymore. I won't. I've worked so hard for so long and it's like it's all falling apart._ She slowly let out her breath and closed her eyes.

 _What's falling apart?  
Everything!  
What? What about Ralph? You now-  
That's one thing. But the paper? That video? My career? And now Bogo calling me-  
He didn't mean it like that._  
 _Oh really? He said it earlier too! How much bigger I am than Ralph!_  
 _It's just a saying!_  
 _He's not the only one who's thought that._  
 _We already know your mother is a little off - she's a naturalist!_  
 _You leave her out of this!_  
 _Wha...you brought her up!_  
 _I wonder what Ralph thinks. It really matters now. I booped him! I meant it!_  
 _Ralph's had a rough morning already. You have too. Maybe-_  
 _So it doesn't matter if he thinks that? Shouldn't we know? Especially now!_  
 _I'm sure he doesn't! He's-_  
 _So then it doesn't hurt to ask does it!_  
 _Okay. Easy. Just...be gentle._

Nadine looked at the chief before turning to Ralph, "Did he just call me fat?" Her claws dug slightly into the table again. Everyone took a step back or rolled their chairs just a bit away from the wide-eyed tigress except for Ralph. Of course that was more because her other paw was on the arm of his chair verses any lack of trying.

Ralph's ears dropped for an instant before he perked them up and forward. "What? No! No he didn't. He called you super-size - like a...you know...a bigger or giant version of Hopps. That's completely different!" _Not good. Not good. Not good. I can only pull her back from the edge so many times. And not have a heart attack in the process._

"Hmmpt. Still sounds a lot like fat." She turned and glared at Bogo who took another step backwards and held up his hooves. She looked back at Ralph - her eyes narrowed as she leaned towards him. Ralph held in a whimper and worked to keep a smile on his muzzle and his ears up. _Please don't. Please don't. Please don't. Oh god please don-_

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"What...no! No no no! You're not fat! You're...you're..."

 _Answer her! Come on!_  
 _Uh...uh...what? What do I say?_  
 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO YOU SAY? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?  
Maybe?_

"...completely..."

 _SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_  
 _What if I say the wrong thing?_  
 _That's it. We're going to die. Right here. In city hall._

"...proportional!"

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  
_ _IT'S TRUE! SHE'S IN GREAT SHAPE!  
PROPORTIONAL? SERIOUSLY?_  
 _IT'S THE FIRST THING I COULD THINK OF!  
_ _OUT OF ALL THE WORDS THAT EXIST? YOU PICK THAT ONE?  
_ _IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY!  
_ _WELL IT'S GOING TO BE OVER REALLY SOON!_

Amy rolled away from Ralph and bumped Maria's chair. "Sorry. I'm wearing white - it's hard to get blood out." Maria nodded and then did a double-take looking at the gazelle next to her with a raised eyebrow. "Long story." Maria nodded - slowly. _Okaaay_.

Nadine stared at Ralph; her eyebrows almost touching and her whiskers dropping in disbelief. "Proportional." Ralph was trembling, his mouth a bit open, tongue hanging to one side. He was letting out something between a whimper and a moan. "Gyaa wwanaa oosh"

Nadine leaned in closer; their noses almost touching. "Proportional." Ralph still couldn't form words. "Aaahhahhah."

She leaned back in her chair. "He thinks I'm proportional," she said as she looked around the room. Every female had pursed lips and was shaking their head. Males were doing their best to avoid eye contact, paws and hooves rubbing their forehead.

"Huh. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you did COMPARE US DATING TO LOSING YOUR KEYS!" She dove towards Ralph stopping nose to nose again. "Arwooohoo" was all her partner could manage.

"Officer Fangmeyer," she turned towards Carl, "what I believe your partner meant to say is that he finds you exquisite and there is absolutely nothing about you that he would change."

Nadine's head tilted, Ralph's echoed it as he turned to look at the coyote. "Oh, well now. That's different."

"Ralph. Is that what you meant?" Ralph's head snapped back to look at her; he nodded vigorously. "Yes." His voice was back. _We live! This meeting. This day. It needs to end. Soon._

"I see."

"Ralph."

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should ask this nice gentlemammal for his card? You can start your own collection." Her tail was snapping over her shoulder; her smile was one of those that made other mammals nervous.

Ralph whimpered.

"Wait...you know about cards?" Carl asked. _How would she...why would he have her told her already?_

"Uh...not really? I mean, I've had 3 different she-wolves give them to me since yesterday. Ralph's supposed to explain it all after we leave here."

She turned back towards Ralph. "Aren't you?" He nodded. Several times.

"Three. Since last night. In less than 24 hours?"

"Yes?" _What is it with these things?_

"Was one of them from a she-wolf in the pack?" _I'd say it's not possible but given what's already happened...I'm sure the answer is yes._

"One was Ralph's cousin so...maybe?" She looked at Ralph for confirmation; he nodded.

Carl turned to the mayor, "When the press learns this it will make things even more complicated."

"Why?"

"The Wolford pack is one of the oldest ones in Zootopia. It has significant stature and weight in the community. Officer Wolford is the eldest son of the pack leaders. The Alphas."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish."

Carl turned back to Nadine, "Have you spoken with Mrs. Wolford?"

"Well yeah, I've...I've known her for awhile. I mean...Ralph and I are partners. I've been over to their house lots of times."

"Today. Have you spoken to her today?"

"She called Ralph this morning and we talked a little. It was a weird almost surreal call. I'm supposed to make sure Ralph calls her back later since he didn't have time to...explain...what's...ah...been happening."

Carl leaned back in his chair pressing his paws against each other and tapping them on the end of his muzzle. He spun towards the mayor. "She-"

Ralph's phone rang. He fumbled in his pocket and dismissed the call. "Sorry."

It rang again almost immediately; Ralph's ears went flat.

"He should answer that."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

The mayor nodded at Ralph. "Officer Wolford - why don't you put it on speaker." Ralph paused...but nodded; he set his phone on the table and clicked to answer it.

"Officer Wolford here."

 _"Eldest. This is your third. Sarah Fangley."_

Ralph shot straight up in his chair and stared at the phone in front of him; ears pressed even flatter. Nadine stared at the phone. _Why is she calling Ralph? Eldest? Third? What's third?_ Her eyes widened and she looked at Ralph; he was staring at the phone his paws gripping the table.

Nadine's breath caught. _He looks terrified. Is this the cards? She gave me the third one. What...okay...Ralph is the oldest son. So...eldest. All right...what else?_ She looked back down at the phone. _At least maybe we'll learn something about these cards and what's going on._

"Greetings Third."

 _"Greetings Eldest."_

"This call is unusual."

 _"Yes, but not forbidden. I have discretion."_

"I understand. Third, there is an audience."

"This is also allowed. Do you require a moment?"

"If I may."

"You may."

Nadine kept looking and back and forth between the phone and Ralph. _Why are they talking like that? Ralph never talks like that. One of those ceremony things he was talking about? So...whatever this is must be important. Why is he so scared? Is it about us?_

Ralph tapped the mute button on his phone. His speech was rushed and his officer voice came out. "I do not have time explain. You can listen but I need you to all remain silent. I'll explain later. Okay?" His head snapped around the room looking at the gathered mammals.

Stunned looks followed by nods went around the room. Everyone rolled their chair closer to the table and leaned in resting elbows or arms; even the chief moved closer and leaned down on the table.

After a final look around the room - and a weak smile at his partner - Ralph tapped his phone again.

"Third. Thank you. Please proceed."

 _"I have spoken with Mistress Wolford."_

Nadine frowned. _Mistress Wolford? Ralph's mother? Why would a Lyft driver call her? She gave me a card. In the car she reacted when I said already had two of them. Okay. Cards really matter. I think I knew that. But why?_

"I see. And?"

 _"There is Concurrence."_

"That's...how...already?"

 _"Yes. Everyone feels there is something to be seen. And more still unseen."_

Nadine started to speak; a raised paw and shake of the head from Ralph as soon as she opened her mouth stopped her. She licked her lips and tilted her head. _Hmm_. _His mom's involved. He's the oldest son. Three she-wolves and three cards. Concurrence - strange word. So some type of agreement. What would they need to agree about?_

 _She-wolves seem to have a lot of clout.  
That seems to be an understatement. I really don't need this after everything else this morning.  
And wolves have a lot of rules.  
That's also an understatement. I'm way too hungover and emotionally spent to be thinking this hard.  
And they have a lot of emphasis on community. On their pack.  
Oh. Pack...yes. And if Ralph and I are dating...a tigress in their pack? That would be big deal wouldn't it?  
I have to think so. I imagine they'd care. A lot.  
I really have to care about this don't I?  
I think you do. Maybe it's some sort of approval to date? A couple she-wolves have to agree?  
That's...really odd...and archaic...  
...but?  
...but it kind of makes sense. I think. Okay...yeah.  
So what do we do?  
Try to follow along and not screw up? Try to make sure we don't get Ralph in trouble? I guess?  
So...we're going to wing it.  
Yep.  
Last time we ended up on video.  
Hush._

"I understand." _  
_

 _"Do you see as well?"_

"I didn't. Now I do."

 _"Perhaps you were not looking."_

"Perhaps I was unable to see."

 _"Are things clearer now?"_

"Clearer than in many years.

Nadine's breath caught again. _That's...that's me. They're talking about me. Ralph seeing me? And Jamie! We were partners for years but he was still mourning. So he...is that why he wouldn't? Oh Ralph...okay...later...emotional tiger later. Now I really can't screw this up. Stilted and metaphorical speech. Got it. I hope._

 _"That would explain it then."_

"Yes it would."

 _"May I speak to your companion?"_

Ralph's ears flattened as he looked at Nadine; hers matched. He gestured with a paw for her to move closer to the phone.

"Uh...I'm...yes. Sar...Third?" _Well that was a wonderful start. If this is a test I just failed. Shoot me._

A soft laugh came through the phone. " _It's alright companion. I understand this is not known. There is a question I would ask._ "

 _"Plea...you...may ask." Maybe I'd be clearer if I shoved a paw in mouth. I'm going to totally blow this._

 _"Have you completed the task the mistress gave you?"_

"Uh...no?" _What is she talking about? I'm mumbling and confused. Focus. Or it might be a one-night-stand without the stand part._

 _"That's unfortunate; it would have been an honor."_

"Wait...task...you mean what...what Mistress Wolford asked...of me...this morning? This task...it...has importance?" _Betterish. Still need to be more precise when I talk._

 _"Yes."_

"I see. Third, please allow me a moment. Ralph-" _Damn! Should I have called him eldest? No...that doesn't make sense. For her yes. For me he's my partner. So Ralph._

"Nadine wa-"

"Call your mother." _Should I have said Mistress? Ooh...probably. She'd call her mistress and I would but to Ralph it's mother. But since it's to Ralph about her then maybe mother is okay. This is hard. I need a drink._

Ralph let out a soft whimper, eyes-wide. He trembled a bit. "This task is yours. What are you asking of me?"

"With everything that has occurred, and while I do not fully understand what is happening, what I do know is that I do not want Mistress Wolford to be upset or disappointed with how I act. So, Ralph, call her. Now the responsibility is yours. If you neglect this then you will need to explain why it was not done." She leaned back, crossed her arms, and let out a soft huff. _Talking like this is painful. I think I did that well though. And forget getting a drink or running a tab...I need a bar. My very own bar. But...I...uh just gave the task to Ralph. Is that allowed? Oh no..._

 _"Spoken like a true member of the pack."_

"Thank you Third. I am trying. Although I now have a question if I may?" _I hope I didn't just screw this up. Would that mean we can't date?_

 _"Of course."_

"Third, I know I do not know. Were my actions on this task appropriate?" _Please please please?_

 _"They are allowed and that is enough. Your task is complete."_

"Thank you Third." _YES!_

 _"Companion, another question if I may?"_

 _"_ Of course _." Can't we be done already? I don't know how much longer I can take this._

 _"Yesterday. Why did you follow the eldest?"_

 _"_ He...was...not himself. Something was wrong." _How would she even...she must have talked to Cindy? Or Natalie. Or maybe it's a hive mind. At this point nothing would surprise me. She-wolves are terrifying._

 _"Surely there is more than that?"_

"Does there need to be? The eldest has been and is my partner. Something was disturbing him. More than I have seen in the years I have known him. How could I not act and claim I am his partner? Any mammal would have done the same." _This is really, really weird. It does kind of flow though._

 _"No. Either they would not or the eldest would not have allowed it."_

"Then they are not worthy of being called his partner." _Huh. Didn't have to think about that one as much. I guess it get's easier? Plus...well...it's true._

 _"You speak truth. You will be a welcome member of his pack."_

"I hope Mistress Wolford will agree." _So I guess I'm doing okay?_

Another soft laugh came through. " _You truly have no knowledge of any of this do you?_ "

"Third...I do not understand all that has happened or is happening. It will not prevent me from trying. This matters to me. Greatly." _Please? Partial credit? Do they grade on a curve? God I hope so. I'll need all the help I can get. She did laugh so maybe I'm doing well? Is humor allowed? Do I get bonus points if I make her laugh?_

 _"It shows. You say you do not understand yet you perform your role well. As if by instinct. Perhaps in a past life you were a pack-sister."_

"You are too kind. The last day has been...hard. Confusing. I am trying to get through it. Through this morning. Through the next few minutes."

More laughter, louder this time, " _Well spoken sister, well spoken_." There was a short pause. " _Eldest_."

"Yes."

 _"You know what remains?"_

"I know."

 _"And?"_

"And so the task is done."

 _"Done and witnessed."_

"Worth is proven."

" _Proven and witnessed_."

"You have done us a kindness."

 _"I will inform the mistress. Your companion would strengthen any pack."_

Nadine clamped her paws over her muzzle to keep from squealing. _Proven? Strengthen? I passed? I must have passed! YES YES YES! We can keep dating. Or start. Whatever._ She leaned back in her chair and looked at Ralph; he was staring back at her - with a half smile and wet looking eyes. His tail was slowly wagging. She wiped at her own eyes. _Fine. Emotional tiger. Now I can be one. At least a little. He SOOOO owes me a fancy dinner for this._

"Thank you Third."

 _"May your pack always run strong and hunt well."_

"A united pack is life."

 _"A lone wolf is death."_

"Good hunting to you Sarah Fangley."

 _"And to you eldest. And your betrothed."_

 _Click._

* * *

 _ **Boop Count (still in support of 100 Boops by Zanrok):**_

 _ **Ralph - 9**_  
 _ **Nadine - 2 (although hers had a lot of meaning so it should get some bonus don't you think?)**_

 _ **Flicks (the anti-boop):**_

 _ **Nadine - 7 (+1 for Maria's flick since Nadine inspired it; it's my rules so I keep the score the way I want :p)**_


	37. Love's Impact: Chapter 24

**_[AN Supposedly work will be calming down a bit in the next few weeks/into early next year - this should make my updates more timely._**

 _This chapter is back to more of a mix of story lines of the conference room, Nick and Bonnie out to town, and Judy around the burrows sans fox. ]_

 ** _[AN Review Comments_**

 _ **Matri** , **Starfang's Secrets** , **mici03** : =D_

 _ **GusTheBear** : Nadine is going to have a...reaction...as she works through in her head what just happened...or what seems to have happened. =D_

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : I did do a little bit of paw-waving and over-simplification on the old laws vs. the new laws although I think something like that would have to exist in such a society and with how they evolved. Millions of years of instincts (even moreso than for humans) will be right under the surface...they cannot help but show at times...and species focused old laws seem to make since as the societies were slowly forming._

 _ **HighGSplat** (older chapter review): It's implied and a 'yes but' since everything could be written another way. So...probably. :) There is a pattern to the self-conversations - the main character will always have just said or done something and then the first line of the self-convo is always the inner voice - but it does take a little bit to get used to._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : Well WildeHopps is married (technically) so WolfEyer being engaged would make sense according to Carl's Chaos Bomb theory. 1st order explosion, triggering a secondary explosion, and so on. I'm glad the culture bits are working. Piecing them out flows (to me at least) since while Ralph knows some of it and Nadine knows some of it they've never really looked into each other's culture in detail...so for them to understand what's happening there needs to be some small amount of explanation or they'd be even more confused. Same for the other mammals in the room._

 _ **I think I am dim** : It is confusing and contradictory - perhaps too much. And she absolutely has seemed to be switching sides. Some explanation for that is in this chapter in a Bonnie/Nick discussion._

 ** _Question:_** _Last chapter should have been a standard mix with some key developments on the WildeHopps side - it simply didn't flow. This chapter returns to a normal mix._

 _ **Hewhoislost** : High Templar is a good analogy - with hints and implications scattered throughout the formality._

 _ **Gallantmon228** : Bogo is, to some extent, the only mammal who's "figured out" what's going on...and even he doesn't believe it. Everyone else is still in coincidence land. =D_

 _ **ConfusedGoatee** : I sent some PM's on this a bit ago. I do research animal behaviors, capabilities (eyesight, sense of smell, etc.) and then try to bring it forward into an evolved context. I certainly take some liberties but I try to start from a base to ground my thinking and then let my imagination take over._

 _ **AcidArms** : Glad to have helped!_

 _ **Shiso Kitsune** : Exactly. Imagine how much Nadine's (and every other characters) heads are spinning at the moment._

 _ **Robert Escher** : It's fun to think about and to experiment with. That line from Mr. Big in the movie resonated strongly with me. It's reminded me of the veneer of civilization you hear talked about for human societies - only in the Zootopia context that instinctive/primal behavior is even closer to the surface given their biology...so what would it turn into? The behaviors/wiring are there so it would manifest somehow. And LOL!_

 _ **JKnight97** : The open portion between Sarah and Mistress Wolford as well as the ending have a bit of the same effect on me (goosebumps) even though I wrote it. There's an implied...force...presence...whatever you call it behind the ritualism and the seriousness with which they treat it. It's also completely contrary to their everyday speech - e.g. how Sarah was chatting with them in the car that also makes it a bit jarring when you aren't expecting it. Like Nadine wasn't._

 _ **CAPTAINPRICE79** : Did I? Yes, yes I did. =D_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : Well if WildeHopps are married, and WolfEyer are engaged, then KaraCarl must be dating, right? Boom. Or Doomed! Whichever you prefer. =D_

 _ **FortressMaximus** : Welcome to the story and thank you! That description of Bogo is exactly the tone I'm going for with his character. It's the dreading of what's next/too fast/etc._

 _]_

* * *

Bonnie had parked the pickup a short distance from the center of town. They were walking, silently and side-by-side, towards one of the few stores in town that serviced predators

Nick was still working through the discussions they had - both of them - in the truck.

 _There sure are a lot of bunnies here._  
 _..._  
 _And the weather is quite nice. Not too warm. Not too cold._  
 _..._  
 _Are you going to sulk all day?_  
 _I'm debating._  
 _Technically I never did lie about anything._  
 _..._  
 _Worst case you could say you hustled yourself._  
 _..._  
 _And seriously...did you really never wonder about how almost every hustle you did worked?_  
 _..._  
 _You could have easily put together a list for yourself._  
 _..._  
 _You chose not to do it. You wrote it off to skill and your ability to charm. It is a little egotisti-_  
 _Fine. Fine. I get it._  
 _Really?_

Nick snorted and shook his head. Bonnie glanced a question at him and he just smiled and pointed at his head. _Didn't I do that yesterday with Judy too?_ Bonnie nodded and smiled back as they continued walking.

There had been some whispered conversations between other bunnies on the street and more than a few glances in their direction as they walked. Overall though the walk had been mostly uneventful. He almost missed the headlines and photos in the newspaper in the vending machine as they walked past it. _Wait. Can't be. Could it? I didn't just see that did I?_ He halted mid-step and turned back to look again. _Oh no. They...WolfEyer?_

She felt the change in the tod next to her instantly. _He's...panicked?_ _What?_ She stopped and walked back to stand next to him looking at him as looked at the paper on display. A photo of a wolf and a tiger were next to a photo of her daughter and Nick.

Nick's ears went flat. "That's...Wolford and Fangmeyer."

Bonnie looked more closely at the paper. "They're the officers who walked you out of the museum aren't they?"

He nodded, still staring at the paper. "They work at precinct one. We bumped into them yesterday morning." _What have we done?_

 _I guess that 50/50 happened._  
 _Ya think?_  
 _Remember. All you two did was create an opportunity._  
 _Still...what do you mean you two? I thought it was Judy - when she talked to them._  
 _Technically...yes...she was the one who talked to them._  
 _I hear a but coming._  
 _You kind of helped set it up. Sort of._  
 _Explain._  
 _The night before? When you thought you were losing your bunny? You were panicked._  
 _And?_  
 _Well...that whole thinking you were going to lose your mate who wasn't a mate yet but-_  
 _Get to the point._  
 _You were really emotional. Distraught._  
 _And?_  
 _Wolford came up and put a paw on your shoulder._  
 _..._  
 _And...you know...that whole really emotional bunny thing..._  
 _..._  
 _Where it makes things stronger?_  
 _..._  
 _It...um...kind of applies to you. As well. Physical contact makes it easier._  
 _..._  
 _So he...sort of...picked up your distress...since you were...um...projecting?_  
 _..._  
 _And since he'd felt it before...with his wife...it...kind of got him thinking. About things._  
 _..._  
 _But it was really Judy talking to the two of them in the morning that set this in motion._  
 _..._  
 _You know?_  
 _..._

Bonnie could feel the inner turmoil radiating off the tod next to her. Apparently others could feel it as well as a few heads began to turn in their direction; noses were twitching and ears pivoting - hunting for what was disturbing them. She turned to Nick; he was still focused on the paper. _We should move. And calm him down, whatever it is..._

 _"_ Nick - let's head into the coffee shop across the street; we can discuss this there." No response.

"Nick?" She put a paw on his arm. _Oh...Oh my._

* * *

It was cold...colder than it should be...and dark. Judy curled into a tighter ball under the covers. She scooted towards the edge where Nick's scent was stronger. It was still cold. She slowly realized her fox...wasn't there. _Nick? Nick!_

 _He's off with mom early today, remember?_  
 _Oh yeah. I forgot. I wish he was here._  
 _He'll be back soon enough._  
 _I'm cold._  
 _[snort]_  
 _Did I just snort at myself in my head?_  
 _It seemed appropriate._

She kicked the covers off of her. _That's even colder. I want my fox._

 _You seem better today. Except for the whole where's my fox thing._  
 _Pbbbttt. Talking with Nick last night helped._  
 _That's not all that helped._  
 _Yes, there is that._  
 _[chuckle]_

She spun her legs off the bed and sat up on the edge, yawning. _Mom was pretty insistent last night about taking him shopping this morning._

 _BunnyBurrow has come a long way but it's not the city._  
 _So she's taking him out to show she approves._  
 _That's what she said._  
 _Why not both of us go with her then? Wouldn't that make more of a statement?_  
 _Maybe she wants to protect you from any nasty comments?_  
 _I don't need protection!_  
 _She knows...and she also knows you've been through a lot in the last day or two. Just mom being mom._  
 _Nick's been through a lot too, doesn't that count?_  
 _Well...with mom being mom...she-_  
 _-wanted some alone time to grill him with questions?_  
 _Probably._

Judy groaned and dragged her ears down over her eyes; her lips curled back in the start of a snarl before she caught herself.

* * *

Nadine leaned back in her chair feeling quite pleased with herself. Ralph's eyes were locked on her; he wasn't moving.

Everyone else in the room was staring at the phone on the table.

The tigress slowly spun in her seat with a wide smile on her face. Her tail lazily waved above and behind her.

 _Um._  
 _I still don't believe I pulled that off._  
 _You know._  
 _Such weird speech. With a hangover? Everything else this morning?_  
 _Well._  
 _Hmmpt. Ralph owes me more way more than one nice dinner for this._  
 _That's absolutely true._  
 _No warning, I have no idea what's going on or why. I still did it._  
 _That's also absolutely true._  
 _I came through. I made it happen._  
 _You certainly did. You...you made it happen._  
 _Yes I did. That's what partners do for each other._  
 _They do indeed._  
 _Still pretty strange thing for dating, but - heh - wolves? Right?_  
 _Yeah. Wolves._  
 _[chuckle]_

Carl snuck a sideways glance at Kara; she was staring at him 'What. Just. Happened?' She mouthed the words one at a time. He put a paw on the arm of her chair and slowly pushed off against the edge of the table with his other, moving them away from it. Her ears and whiskers dropped; her eyes never left his face.

Nadine was still smiling. She let out a soft chuckle and shook her head.

 _Hey...about that dating thing?_  
 _Hmm?_  
 _There was something...something she said there right at the end._  
 _What! We're...we're not dating? What did I miss?_  
 _Oh, no no. You're...you are dating. Yep. Definitely definitely dating. No question._  
 _So what's the problem?_  
 _It's just um...again...it seems...yeah. You are dating. Just ah...permanently._  
 _What are you talking about?_  
 _I'm pretty certain she ah...she ah said...ah, you know, betrothed. There. At the end._  
 _Betrothed?  
Yes indeed. Betrothed.  
_

The Chief looked from his officers over to the mayor, and then to Carl. He opened his mouth; a quick shake of the head from Carl stopped him. Carl lifted his paw off the table and slowly waved, gesturing behind the water buffalo. Bogo looked at his officers and then back at the coyote; he gave a tiny nod and began shuffling his hooves backwards to put him closer to the door.

Nadine blinked a few times; her smile still wide on her face _. Heh. That's not a word you hear too often anymore. Pretty old-fashioned_.

 _It does kinda go with that whole formal stilted speech thing though. Very traditional._  
 _That's true. It does. Betrothed. Huh. Well, wolves are pretty traditional aren't they? I mean at least with some things right?_  
 _All those ceremonies Ralph and Cindy mentioned...I think so. I think it's a safe bet that that they are._  
 _Hmm. Betrothed._  
 _Yep. Betrothed._  
 _That's a lot more than dating isn't it?_  
 _There is just a touch more commitment involved. The whole permanent thing. Wolves do life-mate you know._  
 _Good point. There is that. Life-mating. Permanent. Til death do you part is literal for them I guess?_  
 _That does seem to be how they look at it. That would explain why the she-wolves had to approve - or reach...what did they say? Concurrence?  
I really need to get some book or something on wolf ceremonies and habits. Dating. Relationships. All that stuff.  
I completely agree. I think it will come in quite handy._

The other mammals in the room took their cues from the mayor and the chief. Chairs were slowly wheeled a bit further away from the table or further down side towards the end of the room - as quietly as possible. Ralph's panting was the most notable sound in the room.

Nadine's smile narrowed; a hint of it was still there but it no longer stretched across her muzzle. Her ears dropped a bit and her head had tilted slightly. She licked her lips a few times. _Hmm. Okay...well...so...what does that mean then?_

 _For what?_  
 _For Ralph and I._  
 _Well...if I heard right...and I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure that's what I heard-_  
 _Betrothed?_  
 _Yes. That word. That word right there. Really certain that is the word. Quite distinctive._  
 _If you're certain then let's assume that is what you heard._  
 _I agree. Let's make that assumption._  
 _Good. Good. You know, I think we're making real progress here._  
 _Oh, I'm glad you agree. I was worried there for a little while._

Nadine tilted her head to the other side. She was tapping the end of her muzzle with one finger, waving it in the air, and then tapping again. Ralph let out a small, low whine. Everyone else held their breath.

Her tail snapped erratically behind her; up-down and side-to-side - her finger tapping her muzzle faster now. TapTapTap. _I'm still not certain I understand what this means for Ralph and I?_

 _Well I believe, that if our assumption is true..._  
 _Go on._  
 _That you and Ralph are engaged._  
 _Now that's an everyday word. Clear and to the point. Engaged._  
 _I agree. Everyone knows what that means._  
 _My partner and I.  
Go on.  
My partner and I who just sort of had our first date._  
 _Yes. The two of you._  
 _My partner and and I...are engaged._  
 _Yes._  
 _Ralph. Ralph and I._  
 _Yes.  
Engaged._  
 _Yes.  
Engaged?  
Mm-hmm_

Her tail froze mid snap as her paws slowly dropped down to her lap. _Ralph and I are engaged?_ Her mouth opened and closed a few times. _**Ralph** and **I** are engaged._ Her ears pressed flat against her head while her eyes widened. _**RALPH AND I ARE ENGAGED**! _ Her whiskers drooped and pulled back against her muzzle.

"Ralph?" she squeaked. She didn't recognized her own voice; it was so high-pitched.

"He-uiuuuuuiiuuu!" Ralph's was even higher.

* * *

Her siblings were still, mostly, giving her a wide berth. Mom's comments last night as well as Judy's mood were warning them off. _I know it won't last much longer but I needed the quiet this morning. I'll have to talk to them more this afternoon - tomorrow at the very latest. Sigh._

She made it to one of the private showers mostly unpestered by questions. She stripped down and let the hot water run over her; ears drooping down her back. _This is good. More of this. Better if Nick were here._

 _You two aren't attached at the hip you know._  
 _We were last night._  
...

She turned around, letting her ears drape over her face as the shower beat on her neck and back. _I wonder how the town is going to react._

 _I think you have a pretty good idea._  
 _Things have changed! At least a little._  
 _True, not as much as Zootopia though._  
 _Yeah._  
 _So probably a mix. Nick will talk around any conflict. He'll be fine._  
 _Mom won't._  
 _Well...no. Probably not. She'll be very protective of the two of you. She'll respond._  
 _This is going to be all over the local news. For weeks. They aren't going to let this story die out. It'll be a scandal._

She sighed and reached for the fur shampoo; stepping back from the spray lathered herself. _Scandal. Scandal. What was it mom said last night?_

 _I don't think your mom said anything.  
Mom said...no it wasn't mom. Dad. Dad said something.  
Maybe.  
He did. Or he was going to. Mom stopped him.  
Well if there was something it was long ago. Times have changed.  
I guess. Would be good to know it what it was. What happened. How long it took to die down.  
Your mom really seemed to not want to talk about it. Probably not a good idea to ask.  
Maybe. Still. Now I'm curious.  
I doubt mom will say anything. Might not be something to push on. Her reaction was pretty sharp._

She leaned back into the spray to rinse. Running her paws through her fur and gently wringing her ears to clear the suds. _Dad might though._

 _That could get him in trouble. You wouldn't want that.  
No, but it can't be all that bad. If it was I'd have heard about it growing up. Somemammal would have said something.  
Unless it was one of those 'no one ever talks about it' kind of things.  
Pfft. Right. The Hopps burrow has some deep dark secret that would rock the town! I don't think so.  
Every family has some secrets. Do you really know everything about Nick's?  
Foxes are different. Smaller families. All the problems they've had to face? Makes sense they'd be less open. Bunnies aren't like that.  
I'm just saying-  
I'm going to ask dad about it. See what he says. Or even how he reacts.  
But-  
Hush_

She turned off the water and gave her fur one last paw run through before stepping out under the dryer.

* * *

Jumbled images-shifting.

Judy. Limp. Still.

 _Okay everything is going to be fine. She's fine.  
_ _Are you really that much of an idiot?_

Fear.

 _How are you so calm. This is Carrots. Our best friend. Our partner. Our ma-  
_ _No. She's not that. Not if you haven't told her. And you haven't._

No. Not fear.

 _"Wilde! Get a hold of yourself! Is. She. Breathing?"_

Panic.

 _You realize if she doesn't wake up...  
_ _Her last memories of you aren't going to be that you cared._

Anger. Rage. At self? Worthless. Another...a touch?

 _You're not alone buddy._

Loss. The same. Different. The same? Different? What? Who? Ohhh.

 _"Wh- what happened?"_

Judy's eyes. Violet.

Nick's head snapped towards Bonnie; she dropped her paw off his shoulder.

"Let's go find a place to talk." The tod nodded, slowly, his normal mask back in place.

* * *

Carl slowly breathed out. _All right. She hasn't leaped out of her chair. Let's see..._

"Officer Wolford? Is it okay if I try and explain some of what just happened to your partner?" Ralph flicked his eyes to Carl and nodded before returning his gaze to Nadine.

The rest of the room continued to hold their collective breaths.

"Good. Thank you. I know a lot about wolf culture but if I get anything wrong just jump in, okay?" Ralph gave another brief nod.

Kara frowned slightly. _Where would he have learned so much about that? Oh...wait...didn't he date a wolf years ago? I didn't think it was that serious though. He never said it was that serious. So why would he...hmm._

"Officer Fangmeyer. Nadine? May I call you Nadine?" The tigress turned her head slightly towards him, her mouth still hanging open. "I...I...mmh."

"Thank you," _So far so good. Nice and easy. Nice and calm._ "I can't imagine how confused you must be right now. Let me try to help. I need you to focus on me though, okay? Can you do that?" _Slow and steady. Let's try and keep it that way._

She closed her mouth and nodded turning slightly more to face him directly.

"Good. Okay. Wolves have a lot of ceremonies and a lot of rules for those ceremonies. On top of that each ceremony has variations. I'm going to guess that while you were listening you thought this was about dating. Or getting permission to date Ralph. Am I right?" He kept his voice low and soft.

She'd started nodding faster and faster as he spoke. Her eyes darted between Ralph and Carl as she spoke - her voice rising and paws waving as she spoke more and more quickly. "Exactly! Yes! Dating! I thought it was for dating! I'm listening to how they were talking and I'm thinking about the card things and that she-wolves seem to have a lot of influence and I didn't want to let Ralph down cause I didn't want them to say know cause we just started dating and I'm like ooh did Ralph get in trouble since we started dating before this so I was just trying to make sure we could date I mean we've been having dinner with his parents for awhile but it was never about dating just dinner and dinner's not dating when his parents are there it's just a get together of friends since friends have dinner so I didn't want to say the wrong thing so we couldn't date so I was listening really closely and trying to figure out what to say and the whole task thing - causeIdon'twanthismotherangrysincewe'regoingtobedatingsoIwastryingtoimpressher...and...and...I don't understandwhathappened..." she trailed off as she ran out of breath her paws slowly drifting down to her lap.

"Makes sense. Totally reasonable thing to think. The ceremonies for dating and...uh...more permanent relationships are similar. I've never heard of them being combined like this." _Okay. Good. She wound up there a bit but calmed right back down. We can do this._

"Discretion," Ralph found his voice.

"What?" Karl shifted his gaze to the wolf as he asked; Nadine turned to face Ralph as well. Ralph looked between the two of them before focusing back on Nadine.

"Sarah...the Third...she said she had discretion." He kept his ears low.

"Which means?" Karl prompted him to continue.

"It's...it means...she knows that what is happening isn't typical. Isn't normal. It can only be granted by the pack mistress - my mother. Which means..."

"What? Means what?" Nadine's voice was steadier, closer to normal pitch.

"My mother has already decided she approves. I should have seen it." He tilted his muzzle down and looked up towards Nadine.

"Approves what? Seen what?" Nadine's voice had a quiver in it; a little less steady.

"Uh...you and I...uh...being together. Not dating. Like together together. Together. As in together." He kept his muzzle down.

"She...how could she just decide this? She didn't even...hell...we didn't know we were dating!" Nadine's tail was snapping in the air behind her again.

Karl's eyes flicked to her tail and then back. _She's getting worked up again. So...let's shift things. Maybe_. "Nadine, you said earlier you'd been over to Ralph's house lots of times. That you knew his mother. How did you meet?" he asked.

"I...um...ah...we first met when Ralph was shot a few years ago. In the hospital. We talked while Ralph was in surgery. What had happened." She turned back to face him.

"How'd coming over for dinner start? Who suggested it? How often do you go over?" _Maybe not the best questions but let's keep her thinking, moving._

"Are you kidding me? These questions? This was..I don't-"

"It was her. My mom." Ralph perked up in his chair and put a paw on Nadine's arm.

"It was?" She turned towards Ralph; the tip of her tail twitching over her shoulder.

"I should of...I didn't think of it." He turned to Nadine. "Right before I was released she told me she wanted to thank you more formally so she told me to invite you over. And then remember? At the end of dinner she said you were welcome over anytime."

"Ralph, why are we talking about this?"

"Nadine, sharing meals is a big deal amongst wolves. Being invited to dinner with the Alpha's is an even bigger one." He place his other paw on hers.

"I didn't even think about it. I should have. Every few weeks she'd ask about you, if you were coming over again so-", Ralph shook his head.  
"And then you'd mention it to me-",  
"And we'd joke about it but we'd plan out the next one-", Ralph shook his head again.  
"And it became a regular thing. Every few weeks." Nadine's eyes widened.

"How long? How long has that been going on?" Carl asked. _That's it. Mistress Wolford has been thinking about this for awhile. This is so like her._

"Like...a year...maybe a little more?"

"So she's had plenty of time to get to know you and see the two of you together." Karl leaned back his chair and let out a soft whistle.

Nadine shook her head, trying to clear it. "Ralph - this is insane. We haven't even had sex yet!" She waved her arm that wasn't held by his paws.

"That's actually discouraged."

"WHAT?"

"Well - sex is okay. But this morning? My mom asking if we'd knotted. It's a good thing we didn't."

"Did you really just say that in front of everyone here?" She cocked her head and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ah. Ah. Oops."

"Nadine - he's right. There'd be a whole different set of problems if you had."

"I am not", she let out a small shudder, "not talking about this."

Karl leaned forward and gestured with a paw, "I remember reading about a young couple who went too far in their relationship before it was approved. The pack Alphas used their influence and the old laws to get an emergency order issued by the courts - with subpoenas - and had them dragged to the courthouse to get a civil ceremony done the next day. The pack ceremony was held that night."

Nadine's ears and whiskers went flat.

"I'm not kidding. Wolves are _**very** _ serious about relationships and life-mating. Divorce doesn't exist in their culture; neither do affairs - with their sense of smell no one would get away with it anyway."

"Those cards from the she-wolves are part of that. It's a...think check-and balance. Some of it is about the pack itself but a lot of it is to make certain that a couple doesn't jump into something that really is a life-time commitment. The higher in the pack structure the more she-wolves and cards are involved. Your partner is the male Beta for the pack so he's kind of a the top of it."

"Beta? And his parents are the Alphas?"

"Exactly."

"There are words of coming out of your mouth but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Think of...um...think of...fairy tales. Royal families with Kings and Queens and kingdoms."

"I...all right...yeah. Go on."

"Each pack is like a kingdom. The Alpha's are like the King and Queen. The way wolves evolved into modern society the Queen has enormous power and influence - far more than the King. The King's not just a figurehead, he does have responsibilities. But the Queen has a lot more: negotiations with other packs - I mean kingdoms, some of the day to day running of the kingdom, regional politics, and so on."

"The first two...okay...fine. But _regional politics_?"

"Mistress Wolford is in the top 15 most influential mammals in Zootopia. Possibly even the top 10. The Wolford pack is _**old**_ ; it has a lot of political power and political capital to spend. She was a major backer for the mayor in her campaign." He gestured towards Kara who was leaning close to him.

The mayor nodded. "That's right, she was. It's how she and I met. She rallied most of the other major packs in support as well. She's extremely progressive whereas some of the other pack leaders were more traditional. We didn't agree on all issues however what swung her over was our main theme of anti-discrimination and equal rights for interspecies..." her ears went flat as she looked from Nadine to Ralph and then to Carl,"...interspecies couples Carl do you think she was planning this? Ralph and Nadine?"

Karl's ears matched hers, "I...I...wow. I didn't think about that. Well...she's extremely protective and watches out for the best interest of everyone in her pack - she thinks of them all as her cubs. With her oldest son? I don't know about planning - how can you plan what's happened in the last day or two...but I'm sure she was thinking about it. It aligns with her being progressive and if something did happen she'd want things to be as smooth as possible for them. So...yeah...it probably was a factor in her deciding to support your candidacy. She was one of the reasons you carried over 90% of the wolf vote."

"Just...just stop. Wait. So Ralph's parents are the King and Queen?"

"Correct."

"Then that would make Ralph...a prince?"

"In this analogy...yes."

"So what...I'm a princess?"

"Now you're getting it."

"I wasn't being serious."

"I am. As the eldest Ralph is first in line to become King - the Alpha male - when his parents step down. His mate - she becomes Queen - the Alpha female."

"I need a drink."

"Later. We're not done yet."

"You can keep going. I'm done."

"Almost, then we can drink - I think we could all use one. The whole royal family analogy? What happens when the prince starts dating or gets engaged?"

Carl looked around the room, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

Amy broke the silence, "It's news. The more important the pack the bigger the news story."

"Bingo", Carl pointed at her and continued, "The Wolford pack is one of the major ones. There's announcements. Press releases. Everything. On top of that...you're not a wolf. I've heard of felines joining wolf packs a few times - it's rare but it does occur. With the eldest male? In line for succession? No way. This has to be a first."

He sat back in his chair and looked over at the mayor. "This is going to shake inter-pack politics; new alliances - probably shifts on the council. This is big."

"If you explaining things was supposed to make me feel better you failed. Miserably," Nadine's voice pulled his attention back to the tigress.

"Mistress Wolford would already have taken all of that into account. If she thought this was possible she's already been preparing for it."

"Still not feeling better," Nadine leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms pulling loose from Ralph.

Ralph moved his paw to her shoulder, "Nadine, he's right. She wouldn't do this if she didn't believe in you - in...us; she wouldn't set us up to fail. Ever." She looked at him, sighed, and hung her head. "In fact she's probably on the phone right now to the other Alpha's. I'm sure she already had a basic press release written up about us and is updating it." Her head snapped back up as she stared at him, ears back.

Carl leaned forward and put both paws on the table, "We need to get her on the phone ask her to delay it. You can say it's too fast, you need to talk more, Nadine didn't understand...whatever it takes. We need to slow it down."

Through the entire exchange Kara had been watching and listening...slowly shaking her head at times. _This has moved far beyond the coincidental and into the unreal._ She held in a shiver.

"Officer Wolford," Ralph shifted to look at the mayor.

"Call your mother. We need to talk to her and I'm certain she'll pick up if your the one calling."

* * *

"Judy! How's my favorite girl?" Her dad was sitting in her parents', well really the adult breakfast nook - he was just finishing up his own plate when she walked in with oatmeal and fruit she'd quickly thrown on a plate in one of the small side kitchens. She sat down next to him and leaned against him.

"Ugh. I'm still trying to understand yesterday."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a side-hug. "Yeah...that was...yesterday was...uh"

"Something," she mumbled into his side.

"Yep. Something," he laughed.

She leaned back a bit, "It's pretty late isn't it? For you to still be eating breakfast?"

"Oh," he waved his other paw. "So much happened last night...well...you know me...it took awhile to fall asleep."

"I'm sorry," her voice soft as she looked away.

"What?" he leaned over and lifted her chin up with a paw - her ears were drooping down. "Sorry? Why-"

"For last night. Yesterday. Everything that's happened." she avoided his eyes.

"Hey. Judy," she looked at him, "Don't apologize. I mean it!" She sniffled.

"Nick and you are good together! You're good for each other! Even I see that now. I mean I saw it before. But now I _**see** _ it."

"Really?"

"When you two got here yesterday. I wasn't excited about it - I'll be honest. I was shocked. You know me, I worry."

"You've changed your mind? That fast?"

"Yeah...I have. Watching him with you last night. How he was with you, you were with him. Especially after the...uh...chicken episode."

"Oh god." She thumped her head on the table; he started rubbing her back.

"And when you got so upset. He talked you down. I don't think either your mom or I could have calmed you down like he did."

"He does that a lot. He also drives me crazy a lot."

"That's love. You two are close. What you have is special. Cherish it."

She sniffled again and pulled him into her own hug. "Whoa! That ZPD work sure keeps you strong."

"Sorry! Sorry. I just...thank you dad. It means a lot."

"Oh geez. Now you're gonna get me all crying again." He sniffled too as he nuzzled the back of her head.

"I'm worried about what people will say," she sighed. "Especially here. I don't want to cause trouble for you and mom." _Maybe I can ease over to that topic._

 _Are you really going to use interrogation techniques on your dad.  
What! No. I'm just...going to try and steer the conversation that way.  
Uh-huh._

"Don't worry about it. Your mom and I will be fine. Always have been. If we made it through...uh...hmm."

"Made it through what?" _Well that was easy._

"Uh. Yeah. Hmm. Oh...nothing."

"Dad." _It's something. I can tell._

"It's nothing really. Forget I said anything."

"Dad." _I know you dad. You want to talk about this don't you?_

"Your mom didn't want me to say anything last night so I shouldn't."

"So it is something." _So you think I should know and mom doesn't. That's why you brought it up._

"Gosh darn it Judy."

"Come on dad. I'll talk to mom but I don't even know what to ask about." _It'll be a lot easier if I have a topic. You know mom._

"I really shouldn't say anything. It's her story to tell."

"Dad. Please?" _Whatever this is, now I just need to know._

"Oh not those eyes. That's not fair. I mean it."

She put a paw on his arm. "Please?" _You want to tell me. You know that right?_

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "All I'll say is your mom...she dated someone before me. The rest you have to get from her."

She tilted her head, her eyebrows almost touching in confusion. "That's it? That's no big deal. We're bunnies. Almost everybody dates more than once."

"I know! It's just...look I really shouldn't say anything else," he'd opened his eyes and turned back towards her.

"Come on dad. Last night you said it was...what word did you use...a scandal. How is mom dating some other buck before you a scandal?"

"It wasn't a buck."

"Uh...Uh...geez. Okay. I guess I never thought about mom ever dating another doe...that's different. Still though. A scandal? It's not that big a deal."

"It wasn't a doe either."

"That doesn't make any sense dad. I had anatomy. There's only two sexes. You're either a doe or a buck."

"Judy. I really shoul-"

"Fine," she pulled away and grabbed her spoon to start on her oatmeal. "if you don't want to tell me I'll just-"

"Judy." She turned to look at him her spoon partway to her mouth.

"It wasn't a bunny."

* * *

She'd led them to a nearby coffee shop - one which had a 2nd floor - the privacy floor as it was known. While nothing would prevent their conversation from being overheard rabbits did their best to ignore anything discussed. There were also white noise generators to further reduce any temptation to eavesdrop. It was one of the few rules of privacy in a rabbit town or burrow. Violations were rare, and came with heavy public shame and ridicule.

They took their coffee from the wide-eyed barista and headed up the stairs to a table in the corner, ignoring the hushed conversations behind them.

"So...what um...was...that? Back there." Nick sipped at his coffee.

"Judy and I have our own bond; blood. You and Judy have one too. So while someone else would have been able to tell you were upset...even distraught..."

"The bonds give more?"

"They can. I could feel how upset you were and when I touched you - well, think of it like a connection of sorts. Instinct to instinct. That's the best way to explain it."

"Hmm."

"Now, while I have an idea...tell me what happened before the video of the two of you."

Nick sighed and nodded. He gave Bonnie a summary of what happened in the ZPD before the video. How he'd been pacing back and forth in the locker room - terrified of the evening, of their 'anniversary' dinner - and going back and forth on which of the two gifts he was going to give. How Judy had collapsed and how he completely panicked. How the Chief 'helped' her. How Wolford was there. They both sipped their coffee for moment.

"She hustled you." Bonnie shook her head and smiled.

"Completely."

"It would have been a lot easier if one of you had just asked the other out."

"Neither one of us is very good at doing things the easy way."

"That," Bonnie chuckled, "is certainly true." Nick gave a rueful smile.

"So...what about those other officers in the paper?"

Nick sighed and nodded - again. Another summary. How they bumped into Ralph and Nadine at the coffee shop the next morning. How Nadine had seem worried about her partner and how Ralph had been behaving. How Judy had spoken to both of them; about how she thought she had caused Ralph's pain and she had to fix it.

"So it wasn't Judy...at least not completely."

Nick stared down at his coffee, swirling his cup. "No. I think...I guess part of it was me. The panic I felt...when Ralph put his paw on my shoulder..."

"You were projecting...broadcasting it so to speak. He picked up on it. A reminder of his own loss, his own pain."

Nick nodded.

"You know that wouldn't have been enough...not by itself. Not even with Judy talking to them the next morning. It doesn't work that way."

"If they were going to get together why didn't it happen earlier?"

"How long did it take you and Judy?"

"Uh..."

"I don't mean the last two days. How long did you know each other? How long did it take for either you to decide to do something?"

"Oh...well...uh...months. Even after the academy. I was thinking about it for awhile but I didn't do anything."

"And that's with a bond between you two."

"Still. I mean...I don't know what I mean."

"How long had the two of them been partners? Working together?"

"Ah...probably 3...maybe 4 years? They switch out now and then but the two of them always end up paired back up."

"So even longer than you and Judy."

"I guess...but-"

"All the two of you did was create an opportunity."

"Earlier though...when we were talking..."

"That...was different. It was about me; I was involved. There was daily...contact. This isn't the same."

"Hmm."

"Think of it this way. The two of you, each in your own way, prompted them to look more closely. At themselves. At each other. Obviously they liked what they saw."

"I wonder how many other times we've done something like this."

"Never let them see they get to you."

"I-what?"

"When Judy came home after that first press conference she talked about you. Often. She mentioned that was your saying. The other night you let it show; normally you don't."

"Is it really that simple?"

"For you, yes it is. When you're wearing your mask nothing gets through."

"Hmm."

"How often does Judy let it show?"

He snorted. "All the time."

"Exactly."

"Oh."

"Yes. That's one of the reasons you're so good for her."

"Hmm."

They were quiet for a few moments - each in their own thoughts.

"Nicholas, I...I need to apologize to you."

"Apol-for what?"

"Since you arrived I've been giving you mixed signals - sometimes welcoming, other times...not so much. I know you picked up on them."

"Mrs. Hopps - this has all been sudden. From friends to...uh...I guess we're married? Technically? In a day? To your oldest daughter? You have been more than understanding. You have nothing to apologize for."

"That's not true; you know it."

"Mrs. H-"

"Bonnie."

Nick opened and closed his mouth before dipping his head slightly. "Bonnie. Your daughter is special. You've had your own...experiences...with predators. You have every right to be concerned - to be worried. Nothing about this is normal."

"True - it isn't - although neither are you."

Nick started to speak again but a raised paw stopped him.

"Even more so, I forgot something - something I never should have. Judy is her own mammal. She's not me." Her gaze intensified - focused. "I also judged you - it's one thing for you to be partners with my daughter; it's another to be her partner. I was...hasty. I jumped to conclusions. You're your own fox. You aren't Caleb."

Nick nodded and then froze, his head slightly tilting. _Wait. She didn't say mammal. She said fox._

 _Are you really just figuring this out?_  
 _Bonnie...she...and a fox?_  
 _Well, duh!_  
 _Caleb was a fox.  
Congratulations! Folks we have a winner!  
And now Judy..._  
 _I guess they really mean it when they say she's her mother's daughter._

A slow, soft smile formed on the doe sitting across from him. "Yes," was all she said as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

"Uh...hey mom."

 _"Ralph! I thought it might be you calling."_

"Yes indeed. Indeed it is me. Me. Your son."

 _"So how are you?"_

"It's been quite the morning so far."

 _"It certainly has."_ Her chuckle bounced around the room.

Nadine stared at the phone, only half-listening.

 _What are you thinking?  
_ _I don't know.  
_ _What are you feeling?  
_ _Numb. Overwhelmed.  
_ _Anything else?  
_ _I don't know._

"So..we were...wond-"

 _"Nadine is with you?"_

"Ah yeah. She's right here. I have you on speaker. The chief and the mayor and some others are here too."

 _"That's fine - Nadine, how are you doing?"_

"I'm...not...certain." The words came out slowly.

 _What are you thinking?_  
 _I already said I don't know!_  
 _What are you feeling?_  
 _I want to hide. Cry._  
 _Anything else?_  
 _I don't...I don't know what I'm supposed to do._

 _"I'm not surprised. A lot has happened. Let me ask you a question, it might help."_

"Sure?"

 _"When you were talking with Sarah there was something you said. You said it without even hesitating. 'Then they are not worthy of being called his partner.' Why did you choose those words?"_

"Er...well...uh...Sarah had just said something about how other mammals wouldn't have done it or Ralph wouldn't have allowed them to join him."

 _"So?"_

"So...if they didn't notice or didn't do something then they really don't care all that much. And if Ralph didn't want them there then he didn't...I don't know...either trust them or feel comfortable with sharing what happened with them."

 _"So?"_

"What do you mean...so?"

 _"I mean exactly what I said. So?"_

"If they didn't care enough or Ralph didn't want them there then they wouldn't deserve to be with him!"

 _"Exactly."_

She half-lidded her eyes before shaking her head, still staring at the phone.

 _Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way._  
 _Then what's the right way?_  
 _Let's to back to The Wall.  
The wa...why?_  
 _Imagine pinning Ralph's badge onto it._  
 _WHAT?_  
 _Tomorrow. Or next week._  
 _No..._  
 _Passing it every day._  
 _I-_  
 _Feel it._

"Oh." Nadine half-whispered.

 _"Now you're starting to understand."_

"Okay...yes...but wait. Just...wait a second. Doesn't Ralph get a say in this?"

 _"Of course he does. We may have evolved so that she-wolves play a dominant role but that doesn't mean our males are just divvied up by us."_

"But...how...when-"

 _"There were any number of ways Ralph could have finished with Sarah - ranging from an outright rejection to open but uncertain...and everything in between. He didn't choose any of them. He chose you."_

Her eyes widened and her ears slightly dropped; she looked from the phone to Ralph. His muzzle was tilted down, his eyes looking up at her. His tail just barely wagging behind him. She looked back to the phone.

 _Or Ralph pinning yours. Tomorrow. Or next week._  
 _That's the point! He's already had that loss. I can't...I won't make him feel that again.  
Oh...so he should be alone forever then? In case something bad happens?  
That's not what I mean! The chances-_  
 _Are not yours to control. The choices are not yours to make.  
He could find someone...safer! Not as dangerous of a job!  
He could have. He didn't. He chose not to.  
He hasn't been looking!  
Do you trust him?  
Of course!  
Really?  
Yes dammit!  
Then do that.  
DO WHAT?  
Trust. Him._

"Oh." Nadine's voice was even softer this time.

 _"Now you understand."_

"I'm still...working on it. I think."

 _"Now **that** I can totally understand."_ She chuckled. _"When I said this morning that I thought you'd be calling me mom soon I didn't think it would be 30 minutes later."_

"Dah...ah..."

 _"Don't worry Nadine - I'm just teasing...although that probably isn't fair given what you've been through this morning."_

"It's been...been...I don't have words...for it."

 _"It's okay. You'll have some time, both of you. I'm making sure of that. Normally - and I'm sure this is why Ralph called - we'd be working on press releases and I'd be calling a council and informing all the other packs. However, even for our pack, this is...unusual - and you two have been through a lot. So we're going to do things a little differently."_

Most of the mammals around the table leaned in slightly to be closer to the phone.

 _"We do, though, have to do something quickly - those images of the two of you in the paper have caught a lot of attention. I've been on the phone most of the morning fielding questions from Alpha's from all of the other major packs."_

 _"I've already spoken with the Third - Sarah - and she will do nothing else nor will she discuss this until I give her permission."_

 _"With most of the Alpha's I'll circle back and let them know that yes, you two are dating, no, we didn't know about it either and we're looking into it but that we've known you for many years and believe it is a strong pairing. That will give them something to consider for a bit."_

 _"In addition I'm going to reach out to the Alpha's of our closest allies and give them a bit more detail of what's happened."_

 _"The two of you...you need to talk. Ralph - make certain this happens...soon. Today."_

"Yes mother."

 _"Good. Nadine - we've known you for several years. Ralph's father and I have wondered if something like this...well...not exactly like this...you know what I mean, might happen; where the two of you end up together. I mean it when I say we believe the two of you are a strong pairing."_

"Th-thank you."

 _"No thanks are needed. If after the two of you talk you decide something else...there are ways to do that. There are repercussions however we'll deal with them. Neither of you are trapped in this. We think that would be unfortunate; we believe - and so do the three - that the two of you are perfect for each other and that you, Nadine, are a mammal any pack would welcome."_

"I...thank you Mistress Wolford." She dipped her head towards the phone.

 _"Now. Let's see. Madame Mayor?"_

"Hmm. Sorry. Yes?"

 _"Given everything I'm sure you're dealing with I trust you'll find this acceptable?"_

"Yes. Thank you Cassandra."

 _"You're welcome Kara."_

Nadine's eyes narrowed - she looked at the phone, the mayor, and then Ralph while tilting her head and mouthing "What?" Ralph grinned and shrugged.

"I sincerely appreciate your understanding and the thought you've put into this."

 _"Of course. Kara, since we're already chatting, I did have one other item if you have moment?"_

 _"_ Absolutely. Go ahead."

 _"Is your assistant with you?"_

"You mean Carl?"

" _Yes_."

She turned towards him, stuttering slightly at his expression. His eyes were wide, ears down, and tail wrapped around his body. "He is - he's right here." He was waving his paws and frantically shaking his head.

 _"Oh good."_

He dropped his paws back to his lap and hung his head.

 _"Carl."_

"Yes Mistress Wolford?"

 _"It's been quite some time since we last spoke."_

Almost every mammal in the room exchanged a glance. Kara nudged his arm and spread her paws asking a silent question. He shook his head slowly and stayed focused on the phone.

"Yes it has. I hope the years have treated you well?"

 _"They have. Thank you for asking. Miranda is also doing well."_

"I...know. I am happy things have worked out so well for her."

"Wait, I'm sorry - Cassandra. You've met Carl?"

 _"Oh yes. He never mentioned that to you?"_

"If he did I don't remember it."

 _"Well, it was some years ago. Shortly after you became engaged if my memory serves me."_

"Really."

 _"For a while some thought he might be joining our pack."_

"I...he...come again?"

 _"It didn't work out though. You know us wolves, life-time commitment and all. Carl and I talked extensively and he found his heart just wasn't in it. Isn't that right Carl?"_

"Yes Mistress."

 _"It was hard on Miranda but it was for the best; she found a wonderful young gentlemammal from the Grayson pack."_

 _"_ She has made quite a name for herself."

 _"Yes. It's certainly easier when you have someone's full support, someone who's committed to you isn't it?"_

"Of course Mistress."

"Wa-okay. Wait. Miranda Grayson? The ZNN producer?"

"Yeah. Ha ha. Small world isn't it Kara?"

" _ **That's** _ who you were dating?"

"She wasn't a producer at the time, she was still in school. This was all years ago...why does it matter?"

"Well I don't know, if one of my friends was almost engaged and joining a wolf-pack I like to think I'd have heard about it at some point."

"Kara, you and John were already...you had challenges. You were dealing with enough. I didn't-"

"What does _**that** _ have to do with anything?"

"This is really not the time or place to have this-"

 _"Carl realized there was someone else."_ Mistress Wolford's voice - and her tone, even through the phone, interrupted him.

"He...what?"

 _"Carl realized there was someone else for him. That he wasn't able to truly commit to Miranda. She'd always be second in his thoughts."_

"So he'd been stringing this young girl along all that time?"

 _"Oh no no. Not at all. Kara, if he'd done that he wouldn't be sitting there next to you."_

Everyone looked at Ralph as if to confirm what they just heard; he nodded and spread his paws while shrugging.

 _"He didn't understand it at first. It took him time to realize it. To his credit he came to me when he started having some doubts. I liked to think our conversations helped."_

"They did Mistress Wolford."

 _"Well, I don't know about that. I don't think they helped as much as I would have hoped."_

"I'm not sure what you mean Mistress."

 _"Carl Carl Carl. I'm sure you do."_

"It's...not that simple Mistress."

 _"Look over at Nadine and Ralph. Look at what's in the papers this morning and talk to me about what is and isn't simple."_

"I...Miss-"

 _"Now look at Kara and explain to me why you still haven't asked her out after all this time?"_

* * *

 ** _[AN A credit to Fox in the Hen House for Caleb_**

 _I had always planned to have a backstory where Bonnie had some type of serious relationship which didn't end well with a fox. I tried to pick a unique name and settled on Caleb and thought that was unique enough no one would have ever used it. Ha!_

 _I've read many, many stories here on FF and AO3 and at some point I must have read one by Fox in the Hen House. He also had a backstory (different from mine) with the Hopps family and a fox named Caleb._

 _It must have stuck somewhere in the back of my mind._

 _So a credit/call-out to Fox in the Hen House on the name. =D]_

 ** _[AN A Christmas Story shout out:_ _Good-Ole-Saint-Nick by Fox in the Hen House and Zanrok_**

 _There are a lot of holiday stories you can find. Good Ole Saint Nick is my favorite out of all the ones which I have read. Humor, a bit of Drama/Seriousness, Fluff, and even a dash of WolfEyer. I've read it several times. I'll be reading it again this Christmas._

 _If you haven't read it - it's worth your time. If you have - it's still worth your time. =D ]_


	38. Love's Impact: Chapter 25

**_[AN -_** _There was a weird saving/upload glitch so one scene didn't have final updates in it. Sorry about that!_

 _This is the corrected posting.]_

 ** _[AN_**

 _I almost had this out for before New Years Eve so that I could say I got another update out during the year. Unfortunately I had to rewrite several scenes after final review. And then rewrite them again. And again._

 _I believe they finally captured close to what I was trying to say._

 _Very special thank you to Fox in the Hen House for letting me pester him a few times with things like "Would you read this scene and tell me if it comes across like X?" or "Would you read this set of scenes and tell me if they suck? :)"_

 _We've also hit another milestone in this long journey - we passed 100K views in the last week or so. [dips head to readers]_

 _Thank you.]_

 ** _[AN Review Comments_**

 _ **MelyRomo1983, CAPTAINPRICE79** : =D_

 **JKnight97** : _There's a lot going on. Another large one is made explicit this chapter (it was up for interpretation in an earlier one). They are all connected in various ways although a lot of those connections remain to be revealed. One of my big concerns is that I end up over-complicating the overall story line. I don't think that's happened yet although I'm trying to keep an eye out for it. Even I go back and re-read everything periodically to make certain I don't miss some nuance I added in on the fly (so it isn't in my main notes)._

 _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps** : No one ended up bleeding but that is a low bar for success I think. Although I'm sure Maria is going to be a little cautious of Amy given her reference on how hard it is to get blood out of whites. :)_

 _ **Gallantmon228** : Everyone seems to have their secrets don't they? As the wave keeps moving through the city more and more are being uncovered._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : Thank you. Mistress Wolford doesn't seem to be a mammal to do things without a reason or without planning for contingencies. But yes a feline in line of succession to be Alpha seems likely to have resistance from at least some of the packs. Her allies/close allies comments imply that as well._

 _ **Thomas Linquist:** Astute observation - running a pack has a lot of political aspects which have been hinted at but not covered. It's also very, very funny you mention Mistress Wolford and Mr. Big working together. That *may* be a part of a story line in Segment 3/4 - I was literally thinking about that over the last few days and playing around with the concept. It would be driven by other events and I still need to plot those out to see if they fit. But...an interesting coincidence, no?_

 _Mistress Wolford has her reasons for accepting the idea (some are implicitly given in this chapter) although she has her own backstory as well. It is, also an interesting coincidence related to evolution (more on that to come in later chapters)._

 _ **rpg fur** : Thank you! We continue to shift into a more drama/humor balance as we move through the story line._

 _ **Thou Kraggy Knob** : Thank you! I try to make my cliffhanger's have a large "funny/humor" component vs. a traditional one. That one was a bit of both. Potential humor (people imaging what was about to happen in the room) plus a bit traditional (as in Oh ## ). This chapter has, in a way, multiple cliffhangers in different ending scenes._

 _ **OneWolfe** : The coincidences just keep piling up don't they? And yes...Elmo has been quiet for a few hours (story time). He must be up to something. :)_

 _ **Guest** : I know. [hangs head in shame]; I hope this chapter helps to make up for it._

 _ **Robert Escher** : Ikr? She-wolves are intimidating enough. An Alpha? [shudder]_

 _ **GusTheBear** : Very much so. And very protective of her pack. I sent a few PMs on how I view the packs - an extended clan is a good basic analogy I think._

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : I think Bogo is both in and out of his mind (so to speak) at this point. He is going to...let's say 'snap'...this chapter. Probably not in a way you expect thought. As for Judy and her dad...well..."She's her mother's daughter." =D_

 _ **ConfusedGoatee** : No...it really is supposed to be Carl. I went back and fixed it in various places. Thank you for pointing that out! One of the odd thing about writing a story so based on coincidences is that some of them weren't planned. They just worked out that way. I try to keep things...flexible is a good word I guess. I wanted a tie-in to Mistress Wolford with Carl. Miranda happened to be a she-wolf (for other reasons I did plan). As I thought about it...it was like...oh, oh yes. That'll work perfectly. :)_

* * *

Nick stared at Bonnie, his head still tilted. She took a sip of her coffee. His head slowly returned to level; she took another sip.

"Wow."

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow."

"You already said that."

"I did. I probably will again."

Bonnie laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"Wow."

She reached out and patted his paw gently.

"So this...this is why Stu has always been so nervous about Judy in the city and about me."

"A big part of it. Between what happened to me and then Gideon clawing Judy when they were young you can't really blame him. He likes you though. He's trying very, very hard to change."

"I know. We talked about it a little last night after you and Judy left the room."

"This," the doe took in a breath and sighed it out, "is why I needed to apologize. Like I said - you aren't Caleb and Judy may be my daughter but she's not me."

"Bonnie. You had said it didn't end well," he held up his paws as her ears flattened, "I'm not going to ask - I promise. Think about it though. Here you are watching your past play out in front of you. Your daughter. Who's quite 'special'. Like you are. With another fox. I'm guessing he was a red fox too?"

She looked at her coffee and nodded, her paws cupped around it.

"You didn't know me. You had every right to be worried with what's happened. You know what Judy's like, if you said anything you'd either end up fighting or drive her towards it even faster if not both," he shook his head, "so there's literally nothing you can do. You have to just wait and watch. You aren't exactly a wait and watch kind of doe."

She let out a soft chuckled and nodded a few times.

"Yes, you were giving all types of mixed signals since I arrived. Even some on earlier visits now that I think about it." He reached over and put a paw on hers for a moment. "I meant it when I said it earlier - I mean it even more now; no apology is needed. This would have been really hard for you. Thank you for explaining it to me."

"Thank you Nick."

"None needed."

"Nicholas."

He almost whimpered at the tone. He dipped his head. Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bonnie."

"That's better." Her eyes flicked to just over his shoulder; his ears picked up pawsteps. He kept his eyes focused on her. "Who is it?"

"She used to be my best friend. Long ago." Her ears were flat.

* * *

Mistress Wolford's last question still echoed around the conference room.

"Mistress? There are some confused mammals in the room. Perhaps you could explain what you just said?" Nadine asked - tired of the silence and quite impatient at this point. _So he's been...what...just waiting all this time? For some perfect moment? And what has she been waiting for? Idiots._

 _Are you talking about them or you and Ralph?  
Uh...um...that's different.  
Sure it is.  
It is!  
Right.  
[grumble]_

She frowned slightly before shrugging; she focused her attention on the phone.

 _"Well, back when-one second-Oh, that's the Worgton Alpha calling - I need to take this. Nadine - talk to them - can I leave this in your capable paws?"_

"Ah...of course Mistress."

 _"Thank you. Call me later. After you and Ralph talk. Toodles!"_

 _Click._

Every mammal in the room was staring at the table in front of them or at the phone.

Kara broke the silence. "There is nothing to-"

"Yes there is," Nadine cut her off, leaning forward and resting both her paws on the table. She looked back and forth between Kara and Carl. "From what I can tell the two of you have been not-dating dating even longer than Ralph and I have been not-dating dating. If how long **we've** been not-dating dating means we're really dating-engaged then all of **your** not-dating dating means that at the very least the two of you are dating-dating not not-dating dating."

Muzzles slowly drifted open and heads and ears tilted around the room.

"I...understood that." Rob said slowly, nodding his head.

"So did I. This concerns me." Maria looked up at the larger lion.

"It does make sense...in a if she weighs as much as a duck she's made of wood kind of way." Tom gestured with one of his hooves.

"WHAT?" Kara leaned forward to look around other mammals at him.

"Ooh...nice reference. Another point for the goat." Rob smiled and waved a finger at Tom.

"Thank you." Tom dipped his head in return.

"We're...are we?" she turned to Carl; he stopped staring at the phone and looked at her.

"Uh..." _Is this a trick question?_

"If he jumped in front of an angry tigress, wrapped his tail around you, and you not only let him but cuddled up against him...you're dating." Amy had leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Uh..."

"And don't forget the scents Officer Wolford picked up." Louise added.

"KaraCarl." Tom tapped the table with a hoof a few times as he said it.

"What?" Kara croaked out.

"You two. We have WildeHopps. They're WolfEyer. You two...KaraCarl."

"I like that. Nice ring to it." Rob had leaned in while speaking.

"Is anyone else having trouble not jumping out of their fur with all these coincidences? Or is it just me?" Maria had stood up and looked around the table. "It's like Carl's chaos bomb theory is real."

Every mammal turned towards her.

"First we have WildeHopps. As Carl's been saying all morning 'Boom'. The first explosion...they started all of this happening. Treely, the online groups. Wasn't it Carl that said yesterday how WildeHopps gives us WolfEyer?" She pointed towards him; he shrunk in his chair as everyone followed her gesture before turning back to her as she kept speaking.

"They run into WildeHopps before the news segment even airs? They end up in a bar where the news segment is on? They have a video that goes viral and they spawn off their own set of hashtags?"

"Are you kidding me? Really? But wait...we're not done yet..."

"Look at this morning with WolfEyer. Here. In this _**very** _ room. The wolf ceremony? We call Mistress Wolford who happens to know Carl because he dated someone in her pack? Who...just because - well - why not at this point right?...is the producer of that _**same news segment**_? Come on? Seriously? And...of course...none of that would have happened without WolfEyer which wouldn't have happened without WildeHopps."

"So WildeHopps gives you WolfEyer and WolfEyer gives you KaraCarl. Boom." She plopped back into her chair. "And that's just the big things. We all know the other insanity that's been happening. All 'coincidences'," she put air quotes around coincidences and then shuddered.

"That's-" Kara was shaking her head.

Louise held up a hoof and stopped her. "The effect of each boom is smaller. Like follow-on explosions."

The sheep spread her hooves at the looks from around the table. "Well it is. Three new couples."

She started ticking off points on her fingers as she spoke. "WildeHopps was the first one. They're married. WolfEyer was the second. They're engaged. And-"

"KaraCarl is the third so they're just dating." Amy finished, nodding and looking around the table.

Louise smiled and sat back in her chair crossing her arms.

"You know Kara, it's possible we caused all this...or at least contributed to it." Maria tapped her paws on the table nervously.

"WHAT?"

"You wanted to involve Hopps and Wilde and what they did so deeply in the campaign. Especially Hopps. She had a lot of press coverage - her apology resonated with the whole city. Even predators who were affected started forgiving her after that hit the air. We know they did from the polls we ran." The lynx shrugged.

Rob had started nodding while Maria spoke; he started as she paused. "Yes. You're right. We constantly talked about what they did, how if the two of them could work together why couldn't we all. We kept the two of them in the news. All the time. As much as possible. We may not have encouraged the tabloids but we certainly didn't do anything about them."

Amy took over leaning in and looking around the room as her hooves lightly tapped the table. "Don't forget how we'd been counting on, and in fact planning for, them to start dating. We've been working on that segment for a few months and we all know you've been talking with the Chief about 'encouraging' them to get together."

She clicked and tilted her head making her ears wave, "So...yeah. Maybe we did."

"Kara?" Louise's voice was soft.

"Hmm."

"It's a good thing you're a cougar."

"I'm not going to ask."

"That's okay - I'm going to tell you. If you were a caracal I'd be resigning and running screaming from the room. I'm considering doing it anyway."

The ewe shook her head and rolled her eyes at all the puzzled looks sent her way.

"KaraCarl. Caracal." She said each word slowly, stretching out the sounds.

"Huh huh...oh...," Rob had covered his muzzle with a paw. "I...I missed that."

"It's disturbing enough you're a feline...on the smaller side...who's species also starts with c." Louise shook her head and shuddered.

"Oh wow!", "Right?" and other comments mixed in with nervous laughter filled the room.

Kara's ears had gone flat, her whiskers pulled back tight against her muzzle. Carl turned to her and put a paw on her arm, eyebrows together. She shook her head at him and then stood up.

"Well...given how much has...happened...already this morning. I think this is a good time to a short break and give all of us a moment to clear our heads. Amy - could you show these officers to the break room? There's coffee, tea, and the usual assortment of vending machines." Amy gave her a quick nod, "Of course."

"Excellent - let's all meet back here in say...15 minutes?" She looked around the room making eye contact with most mammals waiting for nods from each. Chairs started to be pushed back from the table.

"Chief Bogo, Carl - could the two of you come to my office? There's a few things I'd like to go over with you." She started heading for the door without waiting for an answer. Carl and the Chief turned, their gazes following her as she left.

* * *

Judy wandered through the trails around the farm. She'd left the house after learning about her mother. _Not a bunny!_

Rabbits were...affectionate. Their reputation had reasons after all; she was still having a hard time with what she'd learned. _Not a bunny! My mom had an interspecies relationship! Years ago!_

She wasn't headed anywhere specific; the trails around their property were well defined from hundreds of pairs of paws - she took some of the less well-worn ones. Smaller chance of running into any of her siblings. She needed to think. _How did no one know about this? Why didn't I hear anything when I was growing up? Not even gossip!_

 _What does Officer Hopps say?_  
 _Ah...that's a good idea. Let's review the facts._  
 _We actually don't have many._  
 _We know she dated a non-bunny, it ended at some point - since she's married to dad - and it was kept secret. Really secret._  
 _'Really secret?'_  
 _Had to be. This was years ago. There would have been gossip. Lots of it. Some-mammal would have said something if many knew._  
 _Reasonable deduction. Okay, we can count that as a fact as well.  
By extension if it had to be kept that secret that means it would have been more than just gossip. It would have been a scandal. Public shame and ridicule. Or worse.  
Reasonable again. That counts.  
_ _It wasn't a jack-rabbit or a hare...or anything close to a bunny. If it was then dad would have just said that. It also wouldn't have been as big a scandal.  
_ _Also reasonable...weaker though...but I think we can still call that a fact as well.  
_ _We also know dad wanted to talk to me, but I really had to push him. And even then he was still evasive.  
_ _Very unlike him. He wears his emotions and thoughts on his sleeves.  
_ _Exactly! Which means two things. First - it's serious. Which means scandalous. Extremely. Second, what he didn't say is just as important as what he said.  
_ _What didn't he say?  
_ _He was as vague as possible. He didn't say anything about them except that they weren't a bunny.  
_ _Which means?  
_ _He didn't even say it was some other prey mammal. He said it wasn't a bunny.  
_ _Your mom dating a sheep or a goat would have been a scandal back then.  
_ _It would...but to the point it's a complete secret? No one in the family knows or talks about it? With hundreds and hundreds of siblings?_

 _In summary then...  
The only thing that fits the facts we have is if she...  
Yes?  
She dated a predator!  
Very speculative. The evidence could support other theories as well.  
It fits though - circumstantial but it fits.  
Now what? What are you going to do about it?  
What we always do when we have a theory - go question the suspect-uh-I mean talk to mom about it?  
This will go well.  
Hush._

* * *

Kara had made it into her office before Carl and the Chief arrived; Carl pulled the door closed behind him.

"Carl - would you drop the blinds please?"

"Uh...sure...what are you...are you pouring drinks? This early?"

"Absolutely."

"Madame Mayor, I cannot drink on duty."

"Uh huh."

She finished filling three glasses from the decanter of scotch on the side table and carried them to her desk - then she went back to get the decanter; Carl and the Chief looked at the drinks and at each other before sitting in the chairs she gestured towards. Kara picked up hers and swirled it before sniffing and then taking a sip. Then another. And a few more. She refilled her glass as the Chief and Carl exchanged looks, each of their ears plastered flat.

She leaned back into her chair holding her glass. _Carl's already pissed off for what I didn't tell him in the conference room_. A few clicks of her tongue and another sip. _This is going to make it worse._

"What I'm going to say doesn't leave this room. Any of it. You will be in a very small handful of mammals who know. Understood?"

Carl and the Chief exchanged another look before they both nodded.

Occasionally she'd swirl her glass and take a sip while she was talking.

"When I was growing up we had some neighbors - the Spotfords; nice mammals. They were a mixed couple - he was jaguar, his wife was a cheetah. Both felines, but they didn't have it easy. This was 30 some years ago...we all know things now aren't perfect but it's a lot better than it used to be."

"My parents didn't care one way or another; I didn't know what being well-off meant. We were though. Respected in the community and such. Even with that it cost them some family friends and made things difficult with members of the family...especially on my mother's side."

"Even though I was little I could tell. I overheard my mom on the phone one time yelling at grandma about it - something my grandma had said. Grandma didn't come over or call for awhile."

"I never understood why it was an issue; the innocence of youth I guess. I just knew the Spotfords were both nice, always asked how I was doing, and gave out great treats on holidays."

"That's probably when my passion...my drive...about fairness and equality started - seeing how they were treated by some of the other families in the neighborhood. Most were subtle...but felines have their cues like every species. Others weren't so subtle. I didn't really think of it as equality or discrimination...I was just a cub...I just knew it wasn't right."

"When I was maybe 8 or 9 they had a cub of their own. It took after the mom, a cheetah. He was adorable. My parents did a little welcome home and congratulations party for them when they got back from the hospital. Only one other family in the neighborhood came."

"Things got worse for them. I'd hear things like half-breed - I didn't know what it meant, I just knew it wasn't nice. I remember my mom trying to explain it to me. I remember not understanding why it was a big deal and how mammals should think its special that they were able to even have a cub. My mom just ruffled the fur on my head and told me to never change...to keep thinking like that."

"A few years later I'd cubsit for them. When Timmy, that's what I called him - his name was Thomas, got a little older and started school...that's when I truly realized how mean and hurtful mammals could be. I'd hear his parents talking with mine about some of the things happening in school - a private one - bullying, name calling, all of it."

"Once when I was cubsitting he just started crying. Eventually I got him talking. It wasn't just the other kids...it was his teacher. The bullying. 'You shouldn't have been born.' Laughing at him when he said he was going to tell his parents. 'Whatever. No one a believe a half-breed like you. No one cares. They'll just be mad at you for causing trouble.' I was shaking with anger. He didn't want me to tell his parents but I did...I had to."

"I was crying. He was crying. His mom was crying. My mom came over...she was crying. Tears of hurt and anger and helplessness."

"They moved out of the neighborhood a few weeks after that. My parents stayed in contact with them for a bit and we exchanged cards at the holiday but it stopped after awhile. My mom said they needed a fresh start...too many bad memories."

"I was only a teenager when they left. That was the start of my activism. Such as it was anyways...I was still in high school...so there wasn't a lot I could do and my parents were worried for me...my safety. I didn't quite know what or how...I just knew I needed to try and change things."

"One night my dad said that if I was really serious...I'd need to look into politics. How to get started. What degrees to take in college. And to be prepared for set-backs, failures along the way, and hatred. I thought my mom was going to kill him for bringing it up."

"I was off. I had a path. A mission. I attacked it with purpose."

"I know both of you at times have thought I'm hard-nosed. Focused on one thing. The Job. At the expense of almost everything else. How hard I've driven, how cutthroat I was at times during the campaign, and in campaigns early in my career. It hasn't always been smooth. I have screwed up along the way. My marriage for ratings being one of my less fine moments."

"Timmy and his family was a big part of it. Why it's 'The Job' and not just a job."

Carl and the Chief had been listening quietly the whole time she was speaking.

"While I'm sure that was fascinating, I know you're both wondering this has to do with anything. I'm getting there."

Carl," she sat up and gestured towards him with her drink,"remember in college when I disappeared for about two weeks?"

"Uh...yeah. Your dad...he...it was acute kidney failure. You were...you were a mess when you came back after those two weeks. If I remember right that was when you started...drinking...more. More often anyway."

"Yeah. A mess," she sipped her drink, "that's a good word for it." _Kind of like I am now. And have been. I'm just better at hiding it. Campaign smiles for everyone. Including myself._

"Kara your dad almost _died_. Any mammal would be a mess. He had to go on dialysis. I remember you saying neither your mom nor you were a good enough match so he went on the transplant list. I can't imagine what it would have been like."

"Yeah...it was tough. It hit me...it hit me hard. Really hard."

She clicked again and leaned back in her chair.

"Especially since my dad wasn't my dad come to find out," she clicked and took another drink - a big one,"Hell of a way to learn that little family secret."

* * *

"Over here is our break room - you have your coffee machines and vending machines; restrooms are right down the hall around the corner and on the right hand side." Amy gestured with one hoof down the hallway. "The conference room is back to the left; take a right at the first intersection and then it's on the right hand side as well. If you have trouble you could ask anyone on the floor where Daybreak is located and they can get you back."

"Thank you," Ralph said.

"Is there anything else you need?", Amy had pressed her two hooves together in front of her chest.

"Um...yeah...I ah," Nadine took a deep breath and shook her head. "I want to apologize for my behavior back in the room, when the mayor and I were having our 'stare-down'. I'm going to apologize to the room but I wanted to apologize to you directly. You were sitting closest to me. I can only imagine how that must have looked and felt. I knew she was trying to bait me and I still reacted. I am sorry and embarrassed you had to see that." Nadine's head dropped a bit as she looked down at the floor.

Amy reached over and put a hoof on her arm. "Officer, I won't lie. It was almost terrifying. I'll admit it." Nadine shrank a little smaller. "Afterwards, when I thought about what she did, what she said about your partner, what she was implying...I can't blame you. I'd have done the same thing." She let go of Nadine's arms and spread her hooves. "Well...except for the whole snarling and claws and stuff." She pointed towards her head. "It's not the same but these horns are not just for show you know." She took a step back and clasped her hooves together again. "Apology accepted."

"Thank you," Nadine said softly. Amy nodded and walked off down the hallway.

* * *

She was still wandering the trails - she hadn't turned back to the house yet. _There's something I'm missing..._

 _At this point you're just guessing._  
 _No...there's more. I know there is._  
 _Perhaps. Perhaps it's best to leave it alone._  
 _You're not being very helpful here. It's almost as if you don't want me to ask any more questions._  
 _Some things are meant to stay hidden. Secret. In the past._  
 _What? That's ridiculous!  
Everyone has secrets. Your mom. Your dad. Nick. Even you._  
 _That's not true!_  
 _Really? How many mammals know you had Mr. Big threaten Duke with icing to get the information you needed?_  
 _Ah...uh...that's different! We didn't have time! We had to stop what was happening! Lives were at stake!_

She sat down on a small boulder. It was on the crest of a hill where the trail she was walking snaked out of the tree line before cutting back in. She could see the farmhouse and most of the fields.

 _Do you know, really know, everything Nick has ever done? Just yesterday morning there was something. You know he was hiding it. You let it slide. Why?_  
 _It's Nick! I know Nick! He'll tell me about what it was when he's ready._  
 _So it's okay for Nick but not for your mom?_  
 _That's not what I meant! That was yesterday. This was years ago. Decades. Whatever it was can't matter now. Not anymore.  
Bringing old things to light doesn't always make things better._  
 _Whatever happened to the truth will set you free?  
It's a great saying. Real life is messy. That's also a great saying. You've used it._

* * *

Carl gasped. "Uh...Uh...Wow. Just...give me a second." The mayor nodded taking another sip. Carl clapped his paws softly in front of his muzzle a few times. "Okay. I can see why you kept _that_ a secret...but...hmm", he tilted his head as he looked over his paws at her. "I know the last two days have been crazy...but nothing would make this public. So why tell us? Why now? I'm missing something. I don't see...what am I missing?" He spread his paws. _There's something else, there has to be. What else have you never told me?_

 _So...you need to cut her a break about this one. This is a family thing.  
I know. I know. It's just. There's always something. Something she doesn't tell me about.  
Uh...you know...you have your own little things you haven't shared.  
Oh yeah. That's right. How could I forget.  
I'm just saying you've both-  
It's kind of tough to find the right moment to say I started dating Miranda and almost ended up engaged and joining a wolf-pack before realizing it was a rebound from the relationship I didn't have with her and never would after she married John. Pretty sure they don't make cards for **that** occasion.  
The last time you were willing to admit that was to Mistress Wolford.  
That's where it should have stayed.  
Secret?  
In the past.  
_

The chief couldn't help it. A small giggle slipped out. "Sorry madame mayor."

"You've already figured it out haven't you?"

Another small giggle. The mayor raised her glass towards him; the chief looked at it for a moment before reaching forward for his. Clink. They both took a drink.

"What? Figured out what?" Carl's head bounced between the two of them in turn. _How does he know before I do?_

"The mayor's biological father wasn't a cougar."

Carl's head snapped towards the chief before he slowly turned back to face Kara. As she nodded he reached for his own drink. _That...okay...yes that is something else_.

 _Well now._  
 _Yeah._  
 _I uh I got nothing._  
 _Me either._

"Indeed Adrian. Indeed. I am one of those abominations. One of those filthy hybrids that some say shouldn't be allowed."

"It's kind of funny. Looking back."

"You see all the clues, all the subtle hints and wonder how you could have missed it."

"Why my parents were so supportive of the Spotfords - they knew that's what it would have been like for them.

"Why the fights with grandma were so intense - my mom was actually defending her daughter's right to exist. To be alive."

"That fight my parents had when my dad suggested politics? It ended when my dad said 'Let her be who she is.' I just thought he meant let me pursue my dreams. I didn't understand why my mom almost started crying and hugged him so tightly."

"So many little things."

"My mom not only has an affair...she ends up with a half-breed for a daughter. It was only luck I looked like her."

"Everything the Spotfords went through, everything Timmy went through...it should have been us. It should have been me."

"All of my life who I am, our normal little family - has been a front. A lie. A lie with a purpose though. One I'd already started on...in yet another strange little coincidence to add to the list."

"If I, through random chance, didn't have to suffer the way Timmy did; the way so many others had, well then I was damn well going to do _**whatever** _ it took no matter how long it took to change things."

She downed half of what was remaining in her glass. "So. Back to chaos and what's been happening. All those 'coincidences' we've been seeing. Think about it for a moment. Not only am I a hybrid, our neighbor's son was too? The odds of that? And I look like my mother so no one knows, but I get to see what it could have been like?"

She finished what was left in her glass and set it down next to the decanter.

"After I finished being 'a mess' as you so eloquently said Carl...that's really when it became 'The JOB' - all caps. Nothing, and I mean nothing, else mattered. I'd already felt like I had a mission in life to go change the world. Learning this? Learning what could have been? It was no longer a mission in life. That mission became my life."

"Which brings us to now. Sitting here. Where the world is a very different place than it was just two days ago. Through a continually increasing set of incredible and unbelievable coincidences." She chuckled. "I keep wondering where it'll end. I keep thinking it can't get any stranger. I keep being wrong."

Carl's ears were flat and he had to hold back to keep from panting. Kara leaned forward with both of her arms on her desk. "Go ahead and ask Carl. I know you want to."

"Kara...what...what species was he? Your biological father."

She flicked her eyebrows as she made eye contact with the chief.

The chief stared at her unmoving for about thirty seconds. He downed the rest of his drink in a single gulp before setting the empty glass down lightly on her desk. _Heh heh. We. Are. Doomed._

 _Excuse me._  
 _Doomed. [giggle]_  
 _That's my line!_  
 _Doomed!_

He shifted his bulk to face the much smaller coyote next to him.

"With everything that's happened in the last two days...with everything that happened in that conference room this morning...what do you think he was?"

Carl couldn't hold in his panting anymore. _No. Not possible. This is so far beyond any-_

"He was a caracal," the mayor said as she spun her empty glass on her desk.

She chuckled, her expression wry. "KaraCarl. Kar-uh-Carl. Caracal. Ker-uh-call. Hmm. It really is pretty close isn't it? Not quite exact though."

She raised her eyebrows and clicked. "Kind of like me I guess. Not quite exactly a cougar...my fur has just the slightest tint of red in a few places and there's tiny tufts on the top of my ears. Not something you'd even notice if you didn't know."

Chief Bogo giggled again.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Nick was staring at her concern evident; one of his ears was tracking the departing doe.

"I will be. Could we sit for a few moments longer? It'll give her time to leave. I don't want to bump into her."

"Of course."

She nodded her thanks at the tod and sipped her coffee. "Mayor Bellwether never stood a chance."

"Excuse me?"

"That insane sheep. She never had a chance."

"Bonnie...she almost pulled it off. She managed to do a lot of damage to the city and to pred/prey relationships. Judy and I even helped her with all our mistakes. A lot of specist mistakes. We were lucky. Very, very lucky."

"Nicholas, you misunderstand me. It wasn't a question. She never stood a chance against the _two of you_."

"I...thank you I guess...but it never felt that way. Everything that happened? The hustle we pulled at the end? It was insane. Desperation. It should never have-"

"You still haven't taken what I said during the drive to heart."

"I-"

"Perhaps you were lucky to get to that point but...somehow I doubt that. It wasn't luck your hustle worked. I think you know that by now. What just happened here, with Abigail? How you helped me 'persuade' her to leave?" She put a paw on his arm and squeezed lightly before letting go. "Let's just say that the two of you - with an actual bond between you - working together, both of you desperate, makes you much more...'persuasive.'"

Nick looked down at his coffee opening and closing his muzzle a few times; he couldn't find anything to say so he just nodded.

"Last night Stu said how you were good for Judy. I'll go further. You're perfect for her Nicholas. Almost like you were made for her. I can't imagine any mammal being a better match."

He shook his head. "You have it backwards. Judy saw through everything I'd built up around me. Years of wearing masks and keeping things hidden. She shredded them. Convinced me that I was more. She made me believe. It's more like she was made for me."

"Perhaps she was Nicholas, perhaps she was."

* * *

Ralph and Nadine walked back to the conference room - fresh coffee and some additional painkillers from the first aid kit in their paws. Amy was the only other mammal who had returned - she looked up and smiled as they came in before turning her attention back to her phone.

They took their seats and downed the pills while they were waiting.

"This is a lot better coffee than at the precinct," Nadine was looking at her cup.

"Almost anywhere is better than at the station," Ralph let out a small shudder. Nadine hummed and took another sip.

They sat in silence for part of a minute, spinning in their chairs, Ralph watching Nadine. _She is about to ask something. Mulling it over._ He took a sip and waited.

"Ralph - Carl was just kidding about that story right? The one where the Alpha's dragged a couple off to the courts. That doesn't really happen. Does it?"

"Some species have shotgun weddings. Wolves? We use the courts and the legal system. It's happened...more than once." _Not as bad as I thought it would be. I'd expected something much more interesting with how long she was thinking about it._

"But...sex...like _cuddle_ sex not...ah...more than that, not you know _cuddle cuddle_ is okay, right?" Nadine was staring at her cup a light pink tint visible on her cheeks and the inside of her ears; Amy licked her lips, a small smile on her muzzle.

Ralph's ears went down and out; not flat. "Yes...cuddle is okay...it's the...uh...cuddle cuddle where I've seen the courts be used." _I need to learn to keep my mouth and my thoughts shut._

"Hmm, well" the pink in her ears darkened slightly "what if a couple was trying to just _cuddle_ but...uh...on accident...it ended up being a-ah _cuddle cuddle_? What happens then?" Amy abandoned the idea she'd get any work done and tried not to break into laughter.

Ralph's ears went down the rest of the way. "That's ah that's why even a cuddle is discouraged. Just in case." _I am not ready for this. To talk about this._ _Not here anyway_. _Humor. Humor is good to distract. Always works for Wilde to shut down conversations or change topics._ His ears shot up and he leaned forward a little towards Nadine.

"When my brothers and I hit that age...you know...the age for _the_ _talk_...I'll never forget what my dad said." Ralph grinned at the memory. "He went, 'Boys. Remember. It's all fun and games until some-mammals knot gets stuck.' Crude humor's the best way to make a point with a bunch of hormone driven young pups."

Ralph chuckled. "He had a couple of other lines too. My favorite was when he'd say 'You stick, you pick.' That always cracked us up. Mom was _**not amused**_ as in ear-flicking-so-hard-you-thought-it-would-fly-off not amused but we were young and stupid; we thought it was hysterical."

Nadine slowly turned to face him - her face now bright red; his chuckle faded into a faint whimper at her expression. Amy completely gave up and was snorting, sitting back in her chair shaking with quiet laughter. _These two are adorable. Maybe even more than WildeHopps._

* * *

Judy was still on the boulder; feet tucked up with her arms wrapped around her knees. She shook her head. _No...I need to know this. We, Nick and I, we need to know this. Whatever it is..._

 _Why? Why not let this go?_  
 _Nick and I are mated. Married. Everything that goes with that. If whatever this was was something that bad, if it would have been that much of a scandal then no matter how long ago it happened it might still affect us._  
 _How could it matter?_  
 _I don't know. Some other mammal that's been keeping it a secret but now says something? Another story in the paper? How my parents act? It could be anything._  
 _Or it could be nothing. Nothing might ever come of it._  
 _My mom might have been willing to take that chance with me. I'm not willing to take that chance with Nick. He's part of this now. I don't want to be...no...I **won't** be surprised by it. Dealing with it now, no matter how bad it might be, has to be better than dealing with it as a surprise._  
 _I know. [sigh] I knew you wouldn't let it go._  
 _What? Then what was all that for?_  
 _You needed to understand clearly, very clearly, why you weren't going to drop it._  
 _Why? Wait. I know why. If it turns into something horrible I'll know why I did it. No second-guessing._  
 _Correct. No repeat of the press-release where you didn't think it through.  
Uh...yeah._

 _So where do you want to begin?  
_ _Mom...she wanted me to be normal. Doing normal bunny things. She always hated the idea of me being a police officer.  
How would that relate?  
If I was an officer, even just at the local sheriff I'd be interacting with a lot of predators.  
Might have just been her wanting to keep you safe.  
Yeah...hmm.  
What else?  
Well...she kept setting me up on those blind dates.  
What mom wouldn't?  
True. Probably just the same thing. Keep me safe. Do the normal bunny thing. Go home and pop out kits.  
That was never going to be you.  
No...that doesn't mean she was going to stop trying. Although...  
Although...she did stop trying after that time you and Nick visited.  
It was SOOO uncomfortable for Nick. That was a huge fight with her. I had to threaten to stop visiting for awhile.  
She made a big issue of how it wasn't proper for you to spend so much time with him.  
I know. It was like she thought we were dating. Or about to start.  
Uh-huh.  
What? We weren't dating!  
Uh-huh.  
I wasn't even thinking about it!  
Uh-huh.  
Okay. Maybe I thought about it a **little bit** now and then.  
Uh-huh.  
Can we...can we just move on?_

 _This doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere._  
 _Yeah...let's turn it around._  
 _Okay. How?_  
 _We're already assuming it was a predator - fits the evidence we have. Circumstantial or not._  
 _Fair enough._  
 _Now...let's assume it ended badly. Very badly. So it was kept quiet not only because it was a scandal but because of what happened. What would that lead to?_  
 _Define very badly._  
 _Somemammal got hurt or something. Assaulted. Pred on prey violence._  
 _It could have been the other way. This was decades ago. It could have been that he was the one assaulted for dating your mom._  
 _Uhh...hmm..._  
 _Either way...some type of violence isn't an unreasonable assumption. Even more reason for how quiet this has been kept._  
 _Any injuries couldn't have been too serious. That would have been talked about. No matter what._  
 _So at least a threat of real violence if not some actual minor violence._  
 _Exactly. It's speculation but not unreasonable. It fits with what we know._

 _Alright. Play that out. What does it get you?_  
 _Dad knows what happened. At least some of it. More than he would share._  
 _True. So?_  
 _He's scared by predators._  
 _Lots of bunnies are scared of predators. It's not exactly unfounded given most of them used to **eat us** just a few thousand years ago._  
 _Still. He's getting better but when I was young? Looking back on it it was off the charts. At least with foxes anyway._  
 _Well you were slashed by Gideon. So first something - presumably bad - happened with your mom with a predator and then that? Of course he'd be a little over-protective._  
 _A little? He made me carry Fox-Away to go into town, nevermind when I went to Zootopia where he gave me every anti-fox product that existed!_  
 _Well...true. And he'd try to give them to you whenever you visited no matter how many times you said no._  
 _Right? So he'd sneak them into my bags so I'd find them when I unpacked. Ooh! I'd be so mad. No matter how much I yelled at him about it it never stopped!_  
 _Yeah. It wasn't until your mom was willing to have a "real talk" with him about it that it ended._  
 _I know! It was that same fight about her setting me up on dates and..._  
 _...and?  
_ _...  
Hello?_

She stretched out her legs and slid down the boulder ending up standing and leaning back against it. Her ears had shot straight up and her nose was twitching so hard any mammal watching would think it was about to fly off. _No. Well? If it...hmm. That would mean. But. CHEESE AND CRACKERS!_

 _What? WHAT?_  
 _That's it. It fits! All of it!_  
 _Great. Wonderful. What's 'it'?_  
 _There are plenty of generic anti-predator products on the market, right?_  
 _The species specific ones are better but for general protection the generics work well enough so yeah...there are lots of choices._  
 _EXACTLY!_  
 _Exactly...what?_  
 _Dad **never** gave me any of the generics. It was **always** fox specific. Every possible kind. Taser's, Sprays, Repellent, you name it._  
 _Gideon slashed you. You have scars remember?_  
 _Duh. What about mom?_  
 _What do you me...oh...ah...no. Well. Hmm. CHEESE AND CRACKERS!_  
 _EXACTLY!_  
 _If your mom dated a predator and it ended badly with violence or whatever AND you were attacked by a fox-_  
 _Then if dad wanted to protect me against **both** of those threats-_  
 _Which he would - his mate and first born daughter were both injured-_  
 _Then whatever products he forced me to take or snuck into my bags-_  
 _Would be able to protect against whatever predator hurt mom **AND** the fox that hurt you-_  
 _But if he only gave me fox specific products then it means-_  
 _Mom didn't just date any predator-  
Exactly. She dated a fox. The very same type of mammal she tried to keep me from dating!_

She was already moving down the trail back towards the house at a brisk pace.

 _What ah...what are you going to do? I mean...we could be wrong._  
 _We are marching back to the house to wait in the driveway until she gets back with our fox. And do you think we're wrong?_  
 _Uh...no...it explains a lot of things. Some of the ones we didn't even talk about. So what happens when she gets back?_  
 _We're going to have a little mother-daughter chat. I think it's long overdue.  
May I be excused?  
Hush._

* * *

Carl had finished his own drink and set it on the desk next to the other empty glasses.

"I ah...I...I was just...joking. The whole chaos bomb thing. That can't happen. Not for real. Can it?" _I think I'm beginning to lose my grip on reality a bit here. Kara a hybrid. KaraCarl. Caracal._

"What do you think Adrian?"

He giggled.

"Adrian."

"Ah-hem. Sorry ma'am."

"Quite alright."

"Chaos bomb?"

"Oh...you weren't here last night. Carl's theory is that WildeHopps are a walking talking chaos bomb that charges up over time and then detonates causing havoc and chaos all around them. Unbelievable coincidences. Incredible events. Basically upending the city and affecting everyone they come in contact with."

"Hmm."

"The first 'boom' was the Missing Mammals case. The second was the Nighthowler Incident. The latest was in the ZPD atrium the other day."

"Hmm."

"And somehow, the effect...it's spreading. To other couples. Wolfeyer and everything that's happened with them and because of them. So now we have two of these chaos bombs walking around."

"Hmm."

"So?"

"I think the idea has merit."

"Really?"

"Well...my personal theory is that WildeHopps are, somewhat like you said, the harbingers of chaos - leaving a trail behind them wherever they go. Fluffy, adorable, little agents that shake the city, if not the world, to its very core. Whatever stands in their way is doomed."

"I like Carl's chaos bomb theory better. It sounds...friendlier."

"I understand madame mayor. I may be a bit jaded from dealing with their shenanigans for so long."

"Fair point."

Bogo grunted and nodded.

"We cannot be having this conversation," Carl shakily said.

"Carl...look at this morning. What's happened. I actually am part caracal. Three mammals - _three_ knew that before I told the two of you. The only thing that would be any crazier is if I actually were a caracal." She snorted. "And if your name was Cal instead of Carl." She shook her head.

"So why did I share this now?" She sipped her drink. "I did it because I'm going to propose something which under normal circumstances wouldn't make much sense. We already know things aren't normal but this..." she shook her head and shuddered, "this coincidence is a whole new level."

The three of them sat and sipped their drinks for a moment before the mayor continued, "We need to get them out of the city. Out of Zootopia."

"Why?" asked the Chief.

"It seems to be working with WildeHopps. We haven't heard anything new about them since they left. The pack aspect of WolfEyer is going to make them just as big of a news story - perhaps even bigger."

Carl stared at his drink. _She's probably right._ Bogo closed his eyes and groaned shaking his head. _I'm going to get to have to deal with Mistress Wolford directly again, won't I?_ He sipped his drink keeping his eyes closed. _Hrmpt. It is under happier circumstances at least._ He took another sip _. Hmm...maybe WolfEyer isn't actually such a surprise._

 _Doomed?  
When Ralph was shot Fangmeyer was off. Very off. Very emotional about it. It was her partner. Still. Hmm.  
Doomed!  
The'd been good as a team before. After Ralph recovered they were better; my most effective one. At least till WildeHopps started. Hmm.  
No. NO! DOOMED!  
Although Ralph was in the atrium the other night. And they did run into WildeHopps yesterday morning. Hmm.  
Yes. YEEESSSSS. DOOOOOMED.  
So...even if there was something between them WildeHopps certainly brought it front and center. Heh-heh. Doomed.  
Yes! Doomed! Doomed! Doomed!  
[giggle]_

"Do either of you have a better idea?"

The two males looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine then. Same as WildeHopps - a week off, with pay, to give things time to settle down." She took a sip. "It will also give them time to talk...I'm sure they need it. WildeHopps had been dancing around each other for months...WolfEyer though..." she shook her head.

Bogo grunted. "I can order them to take the time off; I can't order them to go somewhere specific - neither can you. Where are you thinking?"

"BunnyBurrows. Keep them near WildeHopps. Contain the potential 'effect'."

"They aren't going to like it. Mistress Wolford could convince them to do it though," the chief took another sip.

Kara hung her head for a moment. "You're right. I'll have to call her."

"The Chief's right, they won't like...but...Hmmm", Carl tapped the end of his muzzle. _Work the problem. Focus. Something tangible. KaraCarl later._

"But?" Kara prompted.

"Chief - WildeHopps and WolfEyer are friends right? Not just fellow officers?" Carl turned to look up at him.

"Eh...hmm...yeah I'd say so...at least to some degree. They've all been partnered with each other at one point or another. There are girls' nights out, guys' poker nights, things like that - the four of them seem to go. I don't know if it's at the point they'd call each other on the weekend to to set something up; Clawhauser would know that."

"As long as there's something."

"What are you thinking Carl?", Kara asked.

"Being able to talk to WildeHopps might help them. They're overwhelmed. Especially Nadine. Wilde and Hopps are the only mammals who have any chance of relating to what the two of them are going through. I don't know if it will convince them but at the very least I think it'll help convince the Mistress."

"Good point. Nadine's reaction was more...intense-", Carl snorted, "-then I'd expected. And now they end up engaged and she finds out she's essentially a princess waiting to ascend to the throne." Kara sipped her own drink shaking her head. "I'm surprised she's doing as well as she has been."

"One more thing...and this is going to sound even nuttier than my Chaos Bomb theory but," he took a large drink before continuing, "What if them being together is like a multiplier? Amplifying the effect each of them has." Carl sat forward quickly, almost spilling what was left in his glass, "That could become a big problem, especially in BunnyBurrows." _What I said is nuts. So is everything else though._

Bogo grunted again. "The sheer number of mammals there. WildeHopps and WolfEyer in the middle of them all? Spreading and sowing chaos?" He took another sip.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kara said looking at the Chief.

"Well...Hmm. They cause a bunny uprising. An army of rabbits led by Hopps riding Wilde like some war-steed of old coming to take the city and turn it into carrot patches."

One of Kara's eyebrows hit peak height as she tilted her head. _Okaaay.._. The Chief shrugged and spread his hooves. "Would it really be much more ridiculous then everything else that's happened? The discussion we just had?"

"I'll take that chance. Adrian - call Wilde. He'll answer your cell. Let's make sure there's a place we can send them out in the burrows - they probably don't have many where a tigress could stay. If we find one then I'll call Cassandra."

* * *

The drive back to the farm was in a comfortable silence. It ended about half-way down the approach the house. Judy was in the driveway, pacing back and forth. When Bonnie stopped the truck and turned it off she stopped pacing and stood arms crossed, a small dust cloud rising from one rapidly tapping foot.

Nick's ears pressed flat into his head, "She...she looks unhappy."

He saw Bonnie nod out of the corner of his eye, "She talked to Stu. I'm sure he didn't give details but-"

"-Judy's smart enough to work it out on her own," his voice soft as he shook his head.

"Exactly."

"Should I wait here?"

"Nick."

"I don't want to intrude on such an important mother-daughter con-"

"Nicholas."

He whimpered as the two of them left the truck. He trailed behind Bonnie as she approached her daughter.

"Judy."

"Mother."

Nick swallowed and stepped slightly to the side of the two does. _Here we go again._

 _This is worse. Much worse._  
 _Lovely._  
 _I'd say...yeah...Mark V angry bunny is about to launch._

Suddenly he heard the most wonderful sound. The most amazing sound. The best possible sound he could have imagined hearing at this instant. His phone. His phone giving off a very specific ring tone.

" _You're one HOT dancer Chief Bogo_!" and dance music emanated from his pocket. The does locked in a stare-down ignored it.

"Uh...that's the chief!" _It's the chief! I have to answer it!_

"You've spoken with your father."

"Yes. I had to pry information out of him. You will _**not** _ be upset with him. He didn't tell me much."

"It must be important if the chief's calling!" Nick started taking a few steps away. _I may have to hug him the next time I see him._

" _You're one HOT dancer Chief Bogo_!"

"I'm not upset with him. I know how persuasive you can be when you want something."

"Why? How could you have done what you did and then try to keep me from Nick?", her ears were vibrating.

"I'm going to step over here since I can't ignore the chief." He took a few more steps and then darted around the back of the truck, crouching down.

" _You're one HOT danc-_ " Click. Nick cupped one paw over his muzzle and the phone; he put the other over his ear that wasn't pressed against the phone. _I do not want to know what they are saying. That is a huge giant nope nope nope._

"Chief! I've never been so glad to get a call from you! Judy and her mother are about to have a HUGE argument right now!"

 _"Officer Wilde."_

"Chief, your voice has changed."

 _"This is Mayor Sharpson."_

"May...uh..um...hello ah ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

 _"Officer Hopps and her mother are with you?"_

"Yes...sortof...ma'am. I stepped away from them to take the call."

 _"Well, having them there makes this easier. Let them know the mayor needs to talk to the three of you."_

"Uh...ma'am...now is **_really_ ** not a good time. This argument is just getting started."

He heard a sigh over the phone. " _What are the two of them arguing about? Can it wait_?"

"Well...turns out Judy's mother dated a fox before settling down with her husband and it's been a sort of family secret all this time. Or at least a secret from Judy. Judy's figured that out somehow and is...not...uh...amused given her mom tried to talk her out of dating me."

 _"I should be surprised. I'm not though. I don't think much could surprise me anymore."_

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

 _"Did you see the papers this morning?"_

"Uh...well...which one?"

 _"Any of them Officer Wilde. Your two coworkers? WolfEyer?"_

"Oh... ** _that_**. I...I saw it."

 _"About fifteen minutes ago while we were meeting with the the two of them Ralph received a phone call. By the end of it he and Nadine were engaged."_

" **WHAT**?"

He didn't see the two sets of ears rotate slightly towards him. Bonnie held up one finger; Judy glared back as her foot started creating another dust cloud.

 _"It's not final. It seems Mistress Wolford had been preparing for this possibility - after all a tigress being a pack Beta and in line to be the Alpha has never happened before - so they have a few days to decide."_

" _ **WHAT**_?"

Ears rotated more directly; heads followed. The two does looked at each other and nodded - Judy's accentuated with a frustrated huff - as they walked over to Nick.

 _"So...believe me when I say very little would surprise me at this point."_

"You...you seem quite calm."

 _"Scotch helps. The Chief, Carl, and I have been discussing what to do next."_

"Ma'am...it isn't even 10am."

 _"Under the circumstances we decided to make an exception."_

"I...think I can understand that."

 _"Good. Are the two of them still arguing?"_

"Ah...", he almost jumped when he saw the two of them standing next to him,"no..actually...uh...they're both looking at me probably wondering what's wrong." The dust cloud at Judy's foot began growing faster.

 _"Yelling 'what' repeatedly can have that effect."_

"Uh...yes ma'am."

 _"Would you put me on speaker please?"_

"Just a moment."

He hit mute on the phone.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"The mayor called me from the Chief's phone. She wants to talk to the three of us." He held up a paw before they could begin asking questions.

"She also said that Ralph and Nadine are engaged-"

"WHAT?", Judy's eyes went wide and her paws slapped the front of her muzzle; Bonnie's eyebrows raised.

"although it isn't final yet-"

"WHAT?", the does looked at each other and then back at Nick.

"and that her, the Chief, and her assistant have been discussing what to do next while drinking scotch in her office."

"Nicholas, you're not making any sense."

"I don't know any more than what I just said. I'm putting her on speaker."

He hit a button on his phone. "Ma'am?"

 _"Yes."_

"We're ah all here. Myself, Officer Hopps, and her mother."

 _"Thank you. I wanted to talk to three of you as I need to ask for some assistance. Specifically with your fellow officers. WolfEyer as they are now called." [look at each other] "Through a rather incredulous serious of events the two of them also began dating last night and...as of about 15 minutes ago became engaged."_

"WHAT?" Judy screeched; Nick had to shake his head to clear his ears.

 _"Officer Fangmeyer is having a similar reaction. As you can imagine this happening right after the two of you - and considering that Officer Wolford's parents are the leaders of the pack - is going to drive even more media frenzy and attention. While most mammals have been wondering when the two of you would become a couple WolfEyer seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Some of the speculation in the papers is rather unfriendly. On top of that their engagement is...I guess you could say tentative. Officer Fangmeyer didn't quite understand what was happening and according to Mistress Wolford they have a few days to decide what they want to do. It's a very long story. The two of them could explain it better."_

 _"Other odd events have been happening - that will also create even more of a media circus. Those are an even longer story to explain."_

 _"That is a just a small amount of background for why I'm calling. Since the two of you departed for Bunny Burrows...you've been less visible. There hasn't been any new news about you - the papers this morning were just a rehash of the news segment last night. That's what the two of them could use right now. The two of them have had even more of a whirlwind 24 hours than the two of you did."_

"Madame Mayor, this is Bonnie Hopps. What do you need?"

 _"Ah, Mrs. Hopps. What-"_

"Please, call me Bonnie."

 _"Then please call me Kara - especially since I'm asking for a favor. None of us know Bunny Burrows all that well. We're looking for something like a hotel, guest home, or something similar which caters to predators - larger ones. A place where the two of them could stay for a few days to get away from the city."_

"Well. Hmm. There's one or two; they aren't very nice though. Why don't they stay with family?"

 _"We thought about that. There would still be press although it could be minimized. However right now I think they time with friends just as badly. Friends who might be able to relate to what has happened - unlike their family."_

"Judy and Nick."

 _"Yes. Their fellow officers are the only mammals who could possibly have any idea how they are feeling. Who could understand how quickly their relationship has changed, about being on the front page of the papers, the internet, and basically everywhere. They are struggling right now, especially Officer Fangmeyer. I think being able to talk to mammals they trust, mammals who can relate will help both of them."_

"Hmm. They'll stand out here."

 _"I know._ " A loud sigh came through the phone. _"It's not perfect. It may not even be a good plan. I think it's the least bad one though. It's certainly better then having them stay in the city."_

"The hotels we have won't work - not for that. I have another idea though."

 _"Please."_

Bonnie looked a Nick and Judy let out a small grunt and nodded. "They'll stay here. At our farm."

"WHAT?" Nick and Judy said at the same time.

"Are they your friends?" she focused on Nick.

"Wha-yes of course they are," Nick said.

"Would you want them staying in any of those hotels?" she moved her eyes to Judy.

"No...they aren't very nice," her daughters ears drooped onto her back as she wrinkled her nose, "They're actually pretty nasty."

"Exactly. If they stay here - we can use one of the cottages for the larger guest workers - it will be more private and you two can talk to them as much as you need. When they need alone time they can just head back there. It'll also be good for the kits to be exposed to more predators. There's some wolves out here in the burrows but no tigers."

"I don't think dad is going to like this." Judy said shaking her head.

"Nicholas, tell him to call me if has questions when you tell him."

"Uh...I'm telling him?" Nick's ears flattened again.

"Yes. You're going to tell him and then the two of you are going to make sure one of the cottages is ready."

"We are?"

"Yes. While your doing that Judy and I are going into town."

"We are?"

"Yes. We need to finish our...discussion...and we'll need more groceries for them. A lot more I imagine." Judy's ears dropped further; being trapped in the truck with her mother had not been part of her plan.

 _"Bonnie, the city will reimburse you for all the costs. I'll make sure of it. You are doing us a favor and, I think, a huge kindness for Ralph and Nadine. They've been through a lot. It's only going to get worse for them. Some quiet time with friends will help."_

"I don't know how quiet it will be - I'm sure the kits will be all over them and pester them with questions but we'll make sure they get some. I imagine the two of them have a lot to talk about."

 _"Bonnie - I don't want to give offense; I do want to be sensitive though. This is a huge imposition on your family and it is two rather large predators...a wolf and a tigress. Are you certain this will be okay with the rest of your family?"_

"They're friends of Nick and Judy and they need our help. As for them being predators...the world is changing Kara. Nick and Judy are part of that. Things aren't like they were years ago, and we all need to change with it. I believe it will be good for the kits; if I didn't I'd say no. We'll make this work."

 _"Thank you Bonnie. Thank you."_

"You're welcome."

 _"Officer Wilde?"_

"Yes ma'am?"

 _"I'm going to text you my personal cell number. Please get it to Bonnie. Bonnie - I want to make certain you can reach me directly if you need to."_

"Thank you Kara."

 _"Good day to all of you, and again - you have my thanks." Click._

* * *

The cottage they chose was set back and to the left from the main house. Easy walking distance. The door was open; voices from inside carried out.

"It's been a while since we've used this. Haven't had any guest workers for a few seasons."

"Stu...I think they'll love it. Plenty of room - a bit away from the main house. Just needs some dusting and cleaning up."

"I've already turned the power and water back on."

"This is amazing. Shower, stove, mini-fridge - everything they'll need!"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Uh...because Bonnie told us to."

"This seems like a bad idea."

"I think Bonnie think's a good idea."

"Heh-heh. Yeah. Sounds like she does."

"She said you could call her to-"

"Oh no. Nope. No need. Heh-heh. Toss me the paper towels would ya?"

"Done. I had the same thought. Bonnie seems to have to decided...and...ah...you know-"

"Not going to argue with her over it?"

"Bingo."

"Heh...yeah. Arguing with Bonnie just tends to make her angry-"

"-and you lose the argument anyway?"

"Heh-heh yeah. Don't forget to fluff the pillows - they've been in the linen closet for awhile. We should rotate the mattress as well."

"I'm all over the fluff. I'll probably need help on the mattress. Bonnie is a wonderful doe. She can also be a little frightening when she's angry."

"You have no idea Nick...no idea-well...actually I guess you do. With Judy. I'll take this side. Ready?"

"Yes...angry...bunny...bad...very...very bad. Whew. Thanks."

"Ha ha! So...uh...these are your friends? Right?"

"Yep. Ralph and Nadine are officers in precinct One just like Judy and I. Excellent officers."

"Well that's good to know."

"It's kind of funny now that I think about it - we've both been partnered up with each of them at different times...when one of us was out, when one of them was out. Now the two of them are coming here. A little weird."

"Were they good...ah...partners?"

"They were. It was just a little strange working with someone who wasn't Judy...and who was so much bigger. Can you toss me the cleaner?"

"Here ya go. Yeah. Bigger. Ralph ah Ralph's a wo-wolf, right?"

"He is indeed. About a foot...maybe a foot-and-a-half taller than me. A lot heavier too. Much stronger. Nadine's even bigger. Of course she is a ti-"

Groan. Thud.

"-gress...Stu? You okay? Stu?"

* * *

The entire time Kara was on the phone Carl was thinking. About what she'd just said. About...a lot of things. He was still half-listening to the call but his mind was elsewhere. It showed on his face while she was talking to WildeHopps and Bonnie.

After the mayor hung up the phone he shook his head to clear it. _This will make our talk tonight a lot more...something. I don't even know what._

 _This explains...things. A lot._  
 _Yeah...I just...it's...I'm still taking it in._  
 _How single-minded she can be. The 'end justifies the means' approach at times._  
 _Yeah. I'd wondered where the passion - almost zealot level - came from. Pfft. Wow._  
 _Can you imagine what it's been like for her?_  
 _No...I can't even pretend. Not in the slightest._  
 _The attacks on her campaign from the purity groups, the policy debates-_  
 _Slurs she's heard over the years-_  
 _Everything was personal. Literally. It attacked who she was, not just her policies or views as a candidate. Who she is.  
She's kept all of that inside. Hidden.  
Campaign smiles. Every politician is good at them. She's a master. She's had to be._

"That went as well as I could have hoped," Kara handed the Chief's phone back. "Please text Wilde my number; we can check that off the list." Bogo grunted.

"Okay so now _ **",** _ she put both paws on her desk before she looked down at her desk, "I need to call Mistress Wolford since we know-"

"Madame mayor? Before you do..."

"What is it Adrian?"

"One thing we may have overlooked. If the...theory...is correct you're still going to have two epicenters for the...effect. WildeHopps and WolfEyer in Bunnyburrows and you two - KaraCarl - here in Zootopia. You might be a...uh...3rd order effect? I think that's what someone said in the room so maybe we don't need to be concerned. However, it's not like we can send the two of you out of the city. Keep that in mind."

She looked back to Carl. She'd been watching him while she was on the phone to BunnyBurrows - the reactions on his face while she was talking. The reactions just now.

 _This is Carl. He's known you for a long time. He knows you._  
 _He thought he did. Kept just a few-itty-bitty secrets from him._  
 _Be real. Do you-_  
 _Would I have won the election if the night before I went public with this? That I'm a hybrid?_  
 _That has nothing to do with this._  
 _Really? Some of them wouldn't have voted for me because of what I am. Others wouldn't because I'd kept it hidden - even if they were sympathetic to why I'd done it. I'd lied by omission. I didn't have the courage to be who I really am. Whatever. So...would I have won?_  
 _...No. Probably not._  
 _Mammals can say it doesn't matter. That just means it does. It always matters._  
 _Carl knows you._  
 _He didn't. Now he does. I'm a half-breed. And a liar. I just proved it to him. Again._

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that."

Bogo closed his eyes. _You cannot be about to do what I think you are._

 _"_ What?" Carl asked his eyes narrowing.

"I said I don't think we're going to have to worry about that. KaraCarl."

"What are you talking about? We'd already made plans for tonight - another one of those coincidences that just won't end - before what happened in the conference room. Before you told us this. I'd say we have even more to talk about now...both of us."

She dropped her eyes to her glass and licked her lips.

"You think I'm that angry you didn't tell me this at some point? Maybe I'm...I don't know...hurt...kind of...you never did, but I can understand it."

"Carl that's just part of it."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Lying half-breed", she whispered, "Remember?"

Bogo sighed to himself. _You did. It's that bad isn't it? I hoped but I knew. You always know._

 _"What?"_

Bogo rubbed the bridge of his nose, eyes still closed. _And now the other half is going to make it worse. Aren't you?_

 _"Did you really just say that to me?"_

"Carl, I-"

 _"After all...are you",_ he snarled _, "Stop talking. Just...stop. I can-can",_ he snarled again and hissed _, "I can't even talk..."_ Carl's ears were flat; his jaw locked while he tilted his head turning down and away from her.

He could hear Carl's forced breathing to his right. _He's turned away. Wonderful._ On his left were choked breaths - uneven; the sound of fur wiping on fur, ice cubes clinking on glass. _She's trying not to completely break down. No sounds of drinking so that's her probably trembling holding her glass._ He sighed. _These two are the poster cubs for why we should bring back arranged mates_.

Bogo shook his head. _Idiots. Both of them. All of them. Everyone. I am surrounded by idiots. I did something in a previous life and I will suffer idiots in this one until I die. Wilde and Hopps. Wolford and Fangmeyer. Now these two. Especially these two. They're the biggest idiots of the lot of them._ He grunted. _I guess that makes sense. They've been practicing at being idiots for longer than the others. They've almost perfected it._

 _Doomed?  
No, I don't care that they've had a rough day. We've all been having one.  
Er. Hmm?  
You're right, I don't get paid enough for this. No one could.  
Doomed!_

He opened his eyes and loudly cleared his throat; they ignored him. He cleared it again, louder. Carl's ears flicked towards him but he kept looking away; the mayor lifted her eyes just enough to make contact with the Chief.

"Both of you are idiots." That got Carl to turn his head. "What?" he snapped, eyes narrowed.

" **Silence**!" Bogo's hoof slammed down on the desk in front of him bouncing everything on the desk just a fraction into the air - surprisingly nothing spilled. Carl and Kara turned into mirror images of each other - ears flat, whiskers down, tails curled, hunched down in the chairs - trying to be as small as possible - and both looking up at the water buffalo in fear.

"You will both listen to the elder-mammal in the room. **Understood**?" Both of them nodded as his gaze swept between them. "Good." He smiled; it wasn't a friendly one, before he turned towards the mayor his expression now...somber.

"Kara, you're a good mammal. Even a good mayor - and that isn't something I say very often. I don't always agree with everything you do but unlike the other mayors I've worked with over my time as Chief you're doing it for the right reasons. For the city. For the mammals in it. This though, **you're being an idiot**."

"You're looking for answers in the wrong place," he tapped the decanter on the desk, "and don't even try to tell me its not becoming a problem. Things may be crazy but it's not even 10am. The first thing you went to after what happened in the conference room?" He flicked the decanter with his hoof. Ting. "I've seen this too many times. I know what to look for - I have to. It's not just the last few days with you."

"There's nothing wrong with a drink now and then for the right reasons. Yours aren't. Can you still get to sleep at night without a drink or two or more to 'relax' or to 'get out of work mode' or whatever it is you tell yourself your doing?"

She blinked a few times and opened and closed her mouth. She just barely shook her head.

"I thought so." He grunted. "There aren't answers in there. I've seen a lot of mammals look for them and never find them. You won't either. You wake up in the morning cold and alone on the outside. A little colder and a little emptier on the inside. Just like it is with each drink it pours."

"After a while it's empty. Just like you are. It's hard to see the good in anything when you're like that...especially any in yourself. When you can't see the good in yourself it's hard to believe any other mammal sees something good in you either. It only gets worse from there."

"You're not only being an idiot...what you're doing is making you a bigger one. That's why you said what you did a minute ago. It's the only possible reason. You know Carl. You know better. You know him better than that. Hell, even I know him better than that."

He softened his voice and his glare. "You may not see the good in yourself anymore. You may not even believe it's there. You may not believe you deserve anything good in your life ever again. You're wrong. About all of it. Maybe you can't see it anymore but other mammals can."

"Of course," he turned to Carl - the glare and voice hard again, "even when they see it that doesn't mean they're always going to tell you about it. Sometimes instead of talking to you...well...they go and talk to other mammals. Not to you. Not to the mammal who needs to hear it. From the mammal they need to hear it from. Or they just don't say anything at all. That's what usually happens. They do this because **they're also an idiot**. Just a different kind of one."

"However, that wasn't enough for you was it? You take her idiotic statement and run with it to bring us a whole new level of idiocy. You know her. You know how distressed she is from what's been happening and what she told us. I can smell it in her scent and your nose is lot better then mine. You care about her and you react like that? When she's that upset? So yes, you were an idiot before and you're still being one now."

He flexed his hooves in the air just over the desk, "I should...bah" he grumbled and set his hooves back down letting out a loud, long sigh.

"We're all under stress. Huge stress. There's a lot happening right now." He shrugged and stood up. "There was a lot last week. There'll be more next week. It never stops. It's the nature of our jobs. There's always going to be something and it's very easy to get lost in all of it." He crossed his arms and leaned over slightly looking at each of them. "You find answers the same place you find what you need - in a mammal you know. A mammal who knows you and cares about you anyway...flaws and all. It's hard enough to find them. It's even harder in all that noise from everything that happens everyday." He leaned over a little further resting his hooves on the desk. "Sometimes you need to just make it stop. Even I need a reminder about that now and then. We all do. A reminder to hit pause and take a look around us. See what we've been missing or missing out on." He stood back up to full height. "That's why the first thing I'm doing when I walk out this room is to call my wife and tell her we're going out tonight. The job matters; she matters more. I couldn't do this without her in my life."

He grunted and backed away from the desk. "You're better than this. Both of you. Act like it." He started walking towards the officer door. "I'll tell the room that there was a call you had to take and the two of you will be along shortly," he said over his shoulder as he walked away and quietly closed the door behind him as he left.

Tension and silence filled the air, neither one speaking or making eye contact with the other until Carl let out a small sigh.

"So...uh...that just happened." Carl turned back towards Kara head low, barely meeting her eyes.

"Giggling Adrian is concerning. This Adrian..." her head was low as well.

The silence returned; sometimes she glanced across at Carl - other times she wiped at eyes and sniffled.

Carl started tapping his fingers together in front of his muzzle, "We just get chewed out by the Chief of Police for not dating didn't we?" He was looking at her over his paws, chewing on his lip.

Her head tilted a fraction. _Did he just try to make a joke?_ "There were a few other things but...yes...I think so." She licked her lips. "Although with the comments about his wife...it might have been about not being married." She let a tiny sliver of a smile show as she sniffled.

"Hmm...true," Carl rocked lightly in his chair, "You know...a couple of times...especially at the end when he leaned on the desk towering over us?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I swear", he showed his own tiny smile as he held eye contact with her, "I thought he was going to pick us up by the scruffs on our necks, slam our muzzles together, and start yelling 'NOW KISS.'"

She blinked a few times and then snorted a half-cry/half-laugh and covered her muzzle. Behind her paws she felt her smile get a little larger.

"Well didn't it?" He covered his own snort.

"Completely."

Their chuckles faded and their smiles became weaker and weaker as tension returned to the room, both of them shifting their gazes.

"Carl, I-" she stopped as he held up a paw and then put both of his down on the desk towards her, palms up. He wiggled his fingers. She slowly reached out and put her paws in his. He closed around them and started rubbing the backs of hers with his thumb pads.

"I...don't believe I'm about to say what I'm going to - you'll find the irony quite delicious I think," he dipped his head and clicked as he sighed. "We, as much as we need to talk and - let's be clear - we **are** going out and we **are** talking tonight, also need to get back to...dare I say...'the job' and back into that conference room." He clicked again as he shook his head.

"I...yes...I can see the irony in that. Just a tiny bit." She snickered and sniffled.

"Yes, hmm." His thumbs stopped moving and he lifted his head to look at her more directly. "Can we...until tonight when we won't be rushed...simply...agree...with the angry water buffalo, that we've both been idiots...about a bunch of things for a while?" His voice softened as he spoke.

"I can do that," she gave his paws a soft squeeze and blinked away a few more tears. He nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Good. Okay," he leaned back slightly and let out a long breath before nodding again. "So...I'm going to ah going to clean up all that," he gestured towards the glasses and decanter with his head, "and you", he raised his paws tipping the backs of hers towards her so she could see all the dark smudges on them," really need to fix your make-up before-"

She pulled her paws back, eyes-wide as she looked at them. "Shit!" She grabbed an ice cube and started rubbing on her paws. "Shit!"

"-you call Mistress Wolford." He started reaching for the glasses when a paw on his arm stopped him.

"Carl. No laughing. Please."

His eyebrows wrinkled. "What-", his eyes widened as she started grooming the back of her paw and wiping her eyes down with it.

"I don't" lick, wipe "have time" lick, wipe "for any-" lick, wipe "thing else!"

He clamped his muzzle shut. "Mmmh uh!" he mumbled as he stacked up the glasses and took them and the decanter away from the desk.

She pulled out a small mirror from the top drawer. She let out a low growl. _Great_. She found the number in her phone and dialed - placing it on speaker. She pulled a few items from her clutch while it was ringing.

 _"Hello?"_

"Cassandra, Kara here. Thank you for picking up." She tilted her head down and moved the mirror around. _Most of it's gone. I can blend in what's left_.

 _"Kara. What's wrong?"_

"I'm fine...or I think I will be. Maybe. Ask me again tomorrow. At the moment though, I need your help with something." _Another layer of lipstick._

As Carl slipped out the door and closed it behind him she would have sworn she heard laughter from the hallway.

 _"Do tell."_

* * *

"Sorry about that Nick."

"Don't worry about it."

"I know they're your friends. It's just-"

"Stu. It's okay really. This is your home...your burrow! Your family lives here. All your kits."

"I'm trying, I'm really trying!"

"I know. I see it Stu. I do. Bonnie just invited a wolf and a tigress to stay here. That has-"

Groan.

"Stu?"

Thud.

"Well...I actually said the whole word this time. I guess that's progress. Maybe. I should...eh...I'll spray down the shower first. And the toilet. The cleaner definitely needs to soak for awhile. Then I'll wake him up again."

* * *

The Chief walked down the hall back towards the conference room. He grumbled. Weren't they...ah there's one. He opened the door to one of the little touchdown rooms - essentially a closet-sized office with a tiny desk, chair and phone. He pulled out his cell. _What? No little 'doomed' bouncing around in my head?_

 _Done for today._  
 _Good. I've hit my limit for now._  
 _Later though. Lots._  
 _That's fine. Tonight...I'm going on a date._  
 _Tee hee! Lots of those tonight._  
 _I only care about mine right now. They can take care of their own. Or not. I did my part.  
You did goodlies. [pat] [pat]  
[grumble]_

He called home.

 _"Hello?"_

"Martha, it's me."

 _"Adrian? What's wrong?"_

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my wife and tell her I love her from work?"

 _"Now I know something's wrong."_

"I guess that means I haven't been saying it enough lately."

 _"Oh Adrian...I love you too. Don't be silly. I'm just worried. You've been under a lot of stress lately, even more than usual. I know it's part of the job - that doesn't change the fact I'll always worry about you."_

"Yeah...the job. That doesn't make it okay. I'm leaving work early tonight. We're going out."

 _"Wha-can you really? There's so much going on! We-"_

"I'll find a way. Somewhere nice so we can dress up. It's been too long since we did that. I'll make reservations."

 _"Adrian. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"I am now."

 _"Oh Adrian. Love you."_

"Love you too. I'll call when I'm leaving."

* * *

Miranda glared at her phone; the mammal driving her ire wasn't in sight so it would have to do.

"No Sam...I don't have a draft together yet. We're still-" the light for her second line lit up. _Wait. That's-_

"Sam. I have to let you go. Urgent call. I'll call you back when I'm done."

" _Don't you_ -" Click; she switched over to the other line.

"Hello Mistress."

 _"Greetings Miranda. How are you doing?"_

"I'm well. Things have been quite busy."

 _"I'm sure they have. I believe you know why I'm calling."_

"It's about your son and his partner. WolfEyer."

 _"You are correct. I have a favor to ask."_

"I'd be glad to assist if I can Mistress."

 _"I know you're working on a short segment for this evening. I need you to delay it for a few days."_

"Mistress, that will be...difficult."

 _"I know. I believe, however that you'll have much more interesting segment to report then. An exclusive of course."_

"I...I can make that work. Thank you for understanding Mistress."

 _"You are most welcome."_

"Mistress, may I ask a question?"

 _"Of course."_

"How are you with all that is happening?"

 _"I am excited. Anxious. Relieved. My son has returned. It's almost hard to put into words."_

"I am happy for you Mistress. For you and yours."

 _"Thank you."_

"Always Mistress."

 _"Before I go...one other thing...which may be of interest."_

"Please."

 _"You remember Carl of course? The mayor's chief of staff?"_

"Yes. Somewhat fondly...in a way...I suppose, even with what happened. Things could have turned out far worse between the two of us."

 _"Well..."_

* * *

"This is embarrassing."

"It's okay, really. It's not everyday you have visitors like this."

"That's for sure!"

"I think this is why Bonnie wanted you to help instead of the kits. To give you time to get used to the idea."

"That...huh...that kind of makes sense. I didn't pass out as fast last time."

"No you did not."

"I'm trying really hard."

"I know you are. Maybe try this...you are going to have not one, not two, but four - count 'em - **four** fully trained police officers staying here. **Four** decorated officers all with different skills."

"Huh. I didn't think about that...I'm guess I'm so hung up on...pred-predators I don't think right sometimes."

"We may all be on leave but we're officers first Stu. Never forget that. You know what Judy can do. You know what Judy and I can do together. Ralph can track any scent - there's nowhere for them to hide. Nadine? Pfft. She can leap and jump even higher than Judy. If **any** mammal tries to do **anything** while we're here? Well...then they are going to have a very, very bad day. We will protect Bonnie, you, and the kits. It's what we signed up for. It's what we do."

"I...okay. I'm sorry Nick."

"Don't be. You're trying Stu...really trying. Some mammals wouldn't. You are. That says a lot about you."

"Okay. Let me give it a shot."

"Go ahead."

"Ralph and Nadine are going to be staying here. Your friends. Police officers."

"Yes."

"Ralph's a wooolf."

"Good. Very good. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. When you're ready."

"Nadine's a..."

"You can do it Stu. I know you can."

"...a ti..."

"Keep going."

"a ti...gress."

"You got it! Just breathe a bit."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good mammal Nick. For putting up with me. Things I've said. I've done."

"Stu...I wasn't always...Judy...Judy helped me become one."

"No. I think you've always been one. Judy helped you believe it."

"Stu...I've done some-"

"You've done what you had to do to survive. Probably...probably cause of mammals like me."

"I've...I made choices. I own them. No one else."

"You could of made a lot worse ones. Done a lot worse things. We didn't give you a lot to pick from did we? You did the best you could. Oh...oh...DAAAAWWWW!"

"Stu-GURK! Stu!"

"Like I'm sure Judy says...shut up and let me hug you."

"You bunnies. So emotional."

"Darn tootin' we are! Don't you forget it!"

"Never will buddy...never will."

* * *

Ralph snuck a glance at her. She was curled up on her side; the seat reclined just a bit. It looked completely uncomfortable. He shook his head. _I have never and I'm sure I will never understand how can she sleep in such weird positions. Or at least not wake up stiff and in pain. Calling it a feline thing just doesn't explain it._

She had not reacted well to the mayor's plan. "What is this? A bad movie? Banished to BunnyBurrows?" He hadn't liked it either. The mayor's explanation made some sense...some...to him; Nadine wasn't sold on it in the slightest. It wasn't until his mother called that she agreed to go along with it. From the way the mayor had been glancing at his phone before it rang he could guess how that happened.

The Chief had made one of the department's stakeout cars appear in the lot under City Hall - another officer dropped it off. They'd taken it and swung by their apartments to pick up clothes and sundries. They mostly managed to avoid the press waiting out front by using the emergency access doors. Being officers they had security keys to their apartment buildings and codes to over-ride the alarms. They were only supposed to be used in an emergency; the Chief had suggested it saying this qualified.

They'd agreed to split the drive; it would take a few hours and they both were tired. He'd asked to take the first half. He'd thought she was going to argue with him over it...but then it clicked; he could see she understood when her eyes went soft and feel it when she stroked his muzzle. Both of them knew he had no intention of waking her up if he didn't have to; both of them left that unsaid.

He couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his muzzle. _She's earned a nap after this morning_. He reached over and rested a paw on hers; his tail trying to wag in the seat underneath him.

Nadine opened her eyes.

She glanced around and then closed them again. _Did we already arrive? Did I sleep through the whole trip? How'd I get inside?_

She opened them again and sat up. _Still here. Okay. I'm sitting on a couch in some-mammals living room. Where the hell am I?_ _Everything looks too big for bunnies. Wait. We were driving. I...was taking a nap. So I'm dreaming. Right? Right. A hungover-just got engaged-banished to BunnyBurrows dream. This should be good. Wonder if I'll remember it. Not sure if I'll want to._

"There you are. Perfect timing."

Her head snapped to the voice. A she-wolf - _Really? I'm dreaming about she-wolves now. Sure. Why not?_ \- was carrying a tray; it had two teacups and a teapot on it. She set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch - _When did that appear? It wasn't there a minute ago...was it?_ \- and then sat down in a chair next to the end of the couch where Nadine was sitting. _She's sitting kitty-corner to me. Heh heh. Kitty-corner._

"It's jasmine. Your favorite," the she-wolf said as she poured some into each teacup. "I haven't had it before. It smells quite good." Nadine watched her as she filled the teacup in front of her. _Okay...well...this can't be any weirder than...well...anything else that happened. I don't...at least I don't think I recognize her. She seems kind of familiar though. I've seen a lot of she-wolves in the last day...maybe one of them? She seems to know me._ Nadine shook her head. _Of course she knows me. It's my dream._

"Do I know you?" Nadine reached for her teacup. _Just a little chit-chat with yet another she-wolf. Drinking my favorite tea. In a dream. I'm really close to losing it aren't I?_

The she-wolf smiled as she picked up her own saucer and cup and sat back in her chair. "In a way. We have mutual...friends." She blew on and then sipped her tea smacking her lips a few times. "This is quite good. I see why it's your favorite."

Nadine took a sip as well. _This is my favorite brand. Of course. My dream. If I'm going to have tea in a dream with a she-wolf it should at least be **my** tea. Well, now that we've settled that...moving on. In a way? Mutual friends? With a pause before friends - she was thinking of what word to use. So we don't exactly know each other but we know of each other. Fine. I know a few wolves from the force. _ She blew on her cup _. The only wolves I know well are Ralph and his family._ She took another sip. _Ralph and his family. That would mean..._ She lowered her cup to her lap and held it with both paws - her eyes not leaving the mammal across from her. The she-wolves' smile softened.

"Jamie," Nadine whispered.

"Yes."

"This is a dream right? We, well Ralph was driving. I'm taking a nap. So I'm dreaming. This is all a dream."

"That is certainly the most logical explanation."

"That's not actually an answer."

"No, it isn't. How's your tea?"

"Quite good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"This doesn't feel like any other dream I've ever had."

"The last day hasn't been like any other day you've had. Or this morning."

"Very true."

"You're physically drained, emotionally overwhelmed, and have remnants of a hangover. You've gone from being partners with Ralph to being his partner. His life-partner. Dating. Engaged." She raised her cup and took a sip, "all that was before being banished to BunnyBurrows," before setting it in the saucer in her other paw. "You've been busy."

"That's one word for it. So...what? This is my brain trying to work through it all? Find some deeper meaning? That's what they say dreams are don't they?"

"That is what they say."

"That's still not an answer."

"No, it isn't. Perhaps you're asking the wrong question?"

Nadine stared at her while taking a sip; Jamie stared back.

"Why...why am I here?"

The she-wolf nodded. "Why do you think you are?"

"I have no idea."

"I think you do."

Nadine opened her mouth and then closed it; shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't be here. This is wrong."

"It is your dream, you probably have to be here."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean?"

"Here. Not here here. In the car. With Ralph."

"Ah."

"None of this...it shouldn't be happening. We shouldn't be engaged. We shouldn't be dating. Last night, this morning. None of it. We're just supposed to be partners."

"Why?"

"Why?" Nadine spluttered - she set the saucer with her cup on the coffee table. "What do you mean why? He should be with you."

"You want him dead?"

"WHAT! NO! That isn't-"

"Then what did you mean?"

Nadine leaned forward dropping her head low, looking at the floor in front of her. "You should still be here. With him. Not me."

"Now we're making progress."

Nadine lifted her head. "What?"

"You feel guilty."

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"Why?"

"He's your...you two are-"

"He's a widow. A lone wolf." She shrugged. "I think it makes it pretty clear what I am. I'm deceased."

"It's not right. I feel like I betrayed you. Why aren't you angry? You should be...I would be...maybe. I don't know...you just...you certainly shouldn't be sitting here calmly drinking tea with me."

"I was the one who insisted he promise to move on. How could I be angry at either of you? Especially you." She leaned forward and put her paw on the tigress' arm and squeezed it, "You saved him. Not once, but twice." She leaned back letting go.

"Twice? Once. Maybe. Maybe the shooting counts, although the med-techs really did the job-"

"No. They told you. Mistress Wolford told you. He would have died if you didn't react as fast as or in the way you did."

Nadine sighed and looked down again. "Maybe. Fine." She looked back up. "That's one. What's the second? I don't remember anything else serious happening. We've had run-ins, dangerous situations. Nothing like that though."

"What did Ralph say this morning? When you were in that conference room."

Nadine snorted. "He said a lot. Take your pick."

Jamie gave a slight head tilt. "True enough. 'A healthy pack is life.'"

Nadine's smile faded.

"What comes next Nadine? I know you remember."

"A...a lone wolf is...death."

"Yes. Ralph was a lone wolf. Alone. For a long time. Not anymore."

"Is this a dream?"

"Why do you ask again?"

"All these things you're saying, all these things you seem to know. How?"

"I haven't said anything you didn't already know or that wasn't a natural or logical extension of something you do know."

"So this is just my subconscious' way of dealing with what's happened. Working through it. Anything I know, even if I don't consciously remember is part of it?"

"That's a good way to look at it."

Nadine clicked and picked up her tea; she leaned back into the couch eyes slightly narrowed. "What's Ralph's middle name?" She sipped her tea.

Jamie tilted her head slightly and her smile widened; her eyes twinkled. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know what it is...you, though...you would. So if this isn't a dream you could tell me."

"Would you really want to know if this wasn't?"

"Yes."

Jamie chuckled. "What's his middle name is a question better answered by Ralph. There are reasons he should be the one to tell you."

"See...right there. If this is a dream...if this is my subconscious working through things...it would have to say something like that."

"Or, if it isn't a dream it might be it's not as simple a question as you may think."

"Are you part feline? All these non-answer answers."

She let out another chuckle. "Are you part wolf? Officer Worgton certainly must think so now."

"Heh...heh. Uh. Yeah."

"We're wolves. You know we have rules. I have discretion, however there are limits."

Nadine smirked and shook her head.

"When you ask Ralph about his middle name you should think about asking him that other question."

"Which one?"

"The one you've buried and tried to forget. There was something he said when he was shot. What it could have meant terrified you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Although, with what's happened I suppose you don't really need to ask what he meant. You already know."

"He didn't say-"

"You told yourself he didn't know what he was saying. He'd just been shot...he was bleeding out and you were trying to stop it. You were yelling at him. Alternating between calling him an idiot and telling him to hold on so you could kill him for being such an idiot when he recovered." She tilted her head. "A very she-wolf type reaction by the way. Just an observation."

Her paws started trembling; just enough that the teacup and saucer in them softly clinked. Jamie reached over and put a paw on hers to steady them; her eyes never leaving Nadine's.

"What did he say Nadine?"

"Not again," she breathed out, her voice barely audible.

"Yes." Jamie reached up and brushed away tears from Nadine's muzzle. "What do you think he meant?"

"He...he..." Nadine closed her eyes and tried to turn away. Jamie's other paw caught the other side of her muzzle; holding her in place.

"It's okay. This is part of why you're here. Why we're talking. What do you think he meant?"

"He...wasn't...going to allow something...to happen to me."

"Why?"

"Jamie...I don't-"

"Why?"

"He wasn't going...to lose...another mammal he cared about." She sniffled and opened her eyes. "Like he lost you."

"Yes," She brushed away a few more tears.

"Sorry."

"For what."

"I don't know...everything?"

"The two of you have been not-dating dating as you called it for a long time. It seems like things are moving fast - and they have been in a way - but you two have been doing this for years. That's a long courting period even for wolves." She moved back into her chair and picked up her tea again. "This jasmine tea is really good. I wish I'd tried it sooner."

Nadine wiped at her eyes as she laughed and snorted. "Thank you."

"He loves you you know. He'd talk about you when he'd come visit - not a lot at first, but more and more over time. We may never have met, but I know you. Through him."

"How...I don't, uh didn't? Don't? I'm not sure what word to use - know that. I kind of know the first part...I think. Not the second. How could that be in a dream?"

"Did any of it surprise you? Doesn't it sound like him?"

"Not really...I guess. Knowing him it's not really a surprise he'd do that."

"You love him too."

Nadine's paw trembled again before she steadied it with the other. Clink.

"It's why your other dates never worked out. You'd compare them to him without even realizing it. It felt wrong to be out with another mammal - like you were cheating on him. Very un-feline...but very wolf-like. You buried it; how you felt. Just like what he said that night. Left it all unspoken."

Clink. Clink. Nadine breathed out slowly.

"For you, it all started more than two years ago. When he was shot. When he almost died. What he said. Your reaction at the hospital was a lot more than concern for your partner. Bogo had to threaten you with suspension for you to be treated."

"I was fine."

"You'd been shot. Multiple times. They didn't penetrate your vest since it was stronger than Ralph's. You had several broken ribs from the impacts and have a scar from where your arm was grazed. We won't even talk about what happened to your claws."

"Compared to Ralph I was fine. I was waiting for an update on him before I took care of it."

"Yes. You were."

"I knew I was fine; that I'd be fine. I didn't...I didn't want to miss an update. On Ralph. In case."

"The formal dinner invitation with his family? You could write that off as thank you - and you did. Maybe that's all it was first. Or maybe Mistress Wolford saw something. It didn't matter; you wanted to get to know her. His parents. His family. You didn't understand why, but even then you wanted them to like you for who you were not just because you saved Ralph. They did. And then dinner with the family on a fairly regular schedule? Mistress Wolford suggesting some of them? Asking Ralph about you? You knew that wasn't normal. You just didn't let yourself think about it. Neither of you did."

Nadine's ears drooped.

"What Hopps said to each of you? It was just the little push each of you needed. Nadine...you're an intelligent mammal. Would the two of you have ended up kissing and spending the night at your apartment if there hadn't been something there? Something under the surface both of you knew...but each of you kept finding reasons to not look at. That video was just making up for lost time."

Clink-Clink-Clink. Jamie's paw steadied hers again.

"WildeHopps gave you a reason to look."

Nadine closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She felt the she-wolf's paw leave hers as she blew it out slowly and opened her eyes again. _Yep. She's still there. This isn't just a dream. I mean...it's a dream. Just not a normal dream. I have no idea what I'm even trying to say._ She clicked once and nodded. _Actually, yes I do. Even if I'm saying to myself._

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know...everything?"

"You're welcome."

"I feel...better. After talking about it." _I do. I don't know why...but I do._

Jamie dipped her head in a small nod.

"I'd change it all if I could. In an instant. Even now. Even if I'd remember all this and it meant Ralph and I would just be partners again." Nadine forced her paws to remain steady. "I wouldn't hesitate Jamie - not even for a second."

"I know...and I thank you for that. But that's not a choice you have."

Nadine dipped her head low, very low, like she had seen Ralph do at times towards his parents; Jamie matched her gesture.

"We she-wolves have, hmm, call it an intuition. It's part of why the three reached concurrence so quickly. Part of why Mistress Wolford has done the things she's done. Why we've found you worthy - both of him and your name. Mistress Nadine Wolford."

"Um...huh? We haven't...we're not married. Or done a life-mate ceremony or whatever other ceremonies are needed. I don't even know what they'd be."

"You're engaged. That's enough."

"Now, I know I don't know that. How could that be part of a dream?"

"Dreams are wondrous and amazing things. Sometimes they bring us clarity. We see things we've missed. We understand things we didn't before. Intuitive leaps. Not always though; sometimes we have more questions when we wake up then before."

"Which one is this?" _She's going to say both of course. Silly question._

Jamie laughed and smiled. "Some of both." Nadine smiled and shook her head. The she-wolf clapped one paw against her leg and shook her head. "Oh, how I wish we could talk more; there's so much...alas it's not to be."

"Why not? Wait. Let me guess." Nadine held up a finger. "I know this one. More rules?"

"No...", Jamie smiled even wider. "It's something much simpler. It's just about time for you to go. You should finish your tea."

"Hmm? What? Is this my subconscious telling me we're half-way there and Ralph's pulling over so we can switch?"

Jamie chuckled and set down her cup. "No, it's not that. You know he'd let you keep sleeping and drive all the way there."

Nadine chuckled back and sipped the remaining tea from her cup. "Yeah...yeah he would. So what is it then?"

The she-wolf put her paws together and rested her muzzle on them. "Ralph's about to get a phone call. The Chief. It's going to wake you up."

An eternity passed.

"What?"

Jamie took the cup and saucer from Nadine's paws and set them down on the tray. She turned back towards the tigress taking both of her much larger paws in her own and matched her stare. Nadine's eyes dilated as her ears and whiskers pulled flat. _No...it can't...that's why...that's why she seemed familiar..._

"You...you were there," she breathed. "When Ralph...the shooting. That's what...I felt you...," barely audible - her eyes locked on Jamie.

"You called to him; he chose to stay. His decision. Know that. Never doubt it Nadine. Never."

Her breathing became faster, louder. _Jamie..._

"Trust yourself." Squeeze. "Trust Ralph." Squeeze. "You'll need each other for what's coming."

" _You're one HOT dancer Chief Bogo!_ " Dance music filled her ears as her eyes snapped open.

"Damn it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wilde keeps changing the ringtone for the chief. I don't even know how he gets my phone!"

She stared at Ralph. _I'm in the car. We're in the car. He's driving._

" _You're one HOT dancer Chief Bogo_!" More dance music.

"I'd wanted to let you rest all the way there! You need it! I'm sorry - I should answer. I'll try to be quick...but it's the Chief...so..." He finally found a button on the console. "Maybe you can fall asleep again after I'm done." He smiled at her and then turned back towards the road.

She didn't move. _I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon._

 _"You're one HOT danc-"_ Click _._

"Hey Chief. Wolford here."

" _Wolford. Good. How much longer till the two of you get there_?"

The chief's voice faded; her heart pounding in her chest drowned him out. _Maybe never again_.

* * *

 ** _[AN KaraCarl vs. Caracal_**

 _While most of the wordplay and coincidences in this story are intentional and were planned...this one I cannot directly take credit for. It truly is a coincidence - to the point I didn't even notice it although I had planned for Kara and Carl to be called KaraCarl (I like how it sounds) for some time._

 _Starfang's Secrets is the one who pointed out the similarity to Caracal (a smallish feline). Since she mentioned it I've been thinking about how to bring it into the story line and how to tie it to the characters; their background. This thinking led to what culminated in this chapter for KaraCarl. All of these core characters are "damaged" or "off" in some way. They all have a past...some darker than others...some more damaged than others; this played into that better than I had hoped.]_


	39. Love's Impact: Chapter 26

**_[AN_**

 _It's been some time - I can only thank you for your patience._

 _The last few months have been difficult._

 _I had just started to get back into writing in late March after a few intense months at work (60 to 80 hour weeks) when there was a death in the family on my wife's side.  
9 days later there was another death - this time on my side of the family._

 _That put most things on hold._

 _This chapter has been almost finished now for months. Almost being the key word. The first few scenes have been complete for months - the final scenes are about 80% complete (blocked, dialogue written, they need final polish and narrative)._

 _I've decided to post this short chapter, as well as the tweaked earlier chapters, that has a few new scenes. They continue where the final scene (the dream sequence for Nadine in the car) leaves off given how long it has been. As the meme says 'It's something!' :) I'd recommend re-reading that scene from the last chapter given the time that has passed._

 _I have also made minor tweaks for continuity (a line or two of dialog here and there) in multiple chapters prior to this one and posted those as well._

 _I am targeting the rest of this chapter to be up within two weeks with a stretch goal for it being up one week from now._

 _Responses to the various reviews that have been left (I have read them all :)) will be in the next chapter._

 _Thank you for your understanding._

 _ **MinscLovesBoo** ] _

* * *

Nadine kept watching while Ralph was talking to the Chief; she couldn't make out what either one was saying.

 _That ah...Jamie? Huh._  
 _I think I'm going to be sick._  
 _Well. Puking...pretty reasonable reaction all things considered. Good as any other._  
 _I keep tasting jasmine._  
 _We uh...we need to tell Ralph. To pull over._  
 _Or just puke on him._  
 _How about...how about we ask him to pull over and_ _ **then**_ _puke on him?_  
 _I can do that._

Ralph's nose twitched - she saw it; he turned towards her and his ears went down. He reached over with one paw and rubbed her arm. She licked her lips and blew out soft breaths through her nose. She almost closed her eyes but snapped them back open. _Nope. Only blinking. Blinking is okay. Not closing eyes for awhile. Heh heh._ She snorted. _Can't sleep; wolves will get me. Heh heh heh heh heh heh._ She snorted louder. The pounding in her chest started fading...just enough for her to hear Ralph.

"Chief? CHIEF! Wait!"

 _"What?"_

"I need to call you back...Nadine - something's wrong."

" _Wolf_ -" click.

Oddly, snorting had helped. She felt a little better, a thin smile on her muzzle as she opened her mouth and panted a bit. _Aww. He hung up on the chief for me. That's sweet. I'm still gonna puke on him._

"What's wrong? What happened?" His paw moved from her arm to her muzzle and stroked it; she let her eyes half-lid and pressed against it. _This is good. Ralph is good. Keep doing that and I'll at least try to not get any on you. No promises though._

Ralph's eyes darted between the road and his partner. _What is going on? She's...her scent's all over._

 _She was sleeping.  
That stupid ring tone!  
She had a Dream._  
 _More like a nightmare._  
 _Stop. Scent. Think. You're not paying attention._  
 _She had a dream. Got it._  
 _Not a dream. A Dream._

"Pull over," her voice so soft he barely heard her over the road noise.

"What?"

"Please...pull over." She pressed a little harder into the paw on her muzzle.

They were already out of the city and suburbs and on one of the minor roads leading to surrounding towns. It was narrow and wound through woods; he saw what looked like a break in the tree line. "I think there's a spot just ahead."

 _This means yours this morning probably was as well._  
 _We're taking care of Nadine before we worry about anything else.  
About time. Be gentle. Whatever happened, it was a lot more intense than yours._

He slowed down and carefully pulled into a small turnout, trying to avoid holes and bumps as best he could. She turned over and unlocked her door, half-crawling/half-falling out onto the grass. He grabbed the water bottle from the holder and jumped out behind her.

She was on paws and knees, head low to the ground her body rocking slightly, breathing in through her mouth and blowing out her nose. He crouched next to her rubbing her back. She leaned towards him pressing her side into him. _Okay. This is better._

Ralph was holding the water bottle down near her head already opened. She grabbed it and took a drink, swishing it around and then spitting it out and off to the side. He took it back and she wiped at her muzzle with her paw. _Still tastes like jasmine_.

 _That wasn't a dream._  
 _Maybe...maybe it was and also something more._  
 _That...yea...I like that. I don't know what the hell it actually means but it sounds good. Sure. Why not._  
 _There must be a reason it happened. They like rules. So some rule that covers it. Right?  
If they have rules about situations like this would you really want to know?  
...Yes?_  
 _Then we should talk to Cassandra about it._  
 _Do you think that's a good idea?_  
 _Just don't puke on her. Ralph sure. Future mother-in-law? Bad._

She snorted and shook her head. Then she snorted again before laughing. She rolled onto her back; one paw rested on her stomach as the others wiped away tears from her laughter. _No question...I'm losing it._

Ralph lowered himself to his knees next to her. He reached out and held her paw on her stomach.

She shook her head as her laughter drifted off. She reached up to Ralph stroked his muzzle. _He's worried. He cares so much._

 _You did just start laughing hysterically on your hands and knees on the side of the road. And yes...try not to puke on him.  
It seemed like the thing to do. Laughing. Not puking. Puking bad.  
Good general rule. See? You have rules too. Maybe you are part wolf after all.  
Yeah. Heh heh. Why's there blood on my paw?_

Her eyes widened and her ears flattened. She pulled her paw back from Ralph's muzzle and stared at it.

"Nadine?"

She shook Ralph's paw off hers on her stomach and started wiping off the blood; now both of them were covered in it. She flipped her paws over and over looking at the blood on both sides; her breathing sped up.

"Nadine? Hey. Partner! Look at me. Eyes on me. Eyes on me." He leaned in and held her head with his paws, one on each of her cheeks. She raised her eyes to meet his and then they dropped to his chest - the inner lids on her eyes were showing, partly covering her irises. Her scent spiked and her mouth hung open. Ralph rubbed her cheek, "Nadine, listen to my voice. I'm right here with you. What's wrong?"

She mewed; Ralph's ears went flat - he started panting too. _She...what...I've never heard her_ \- She shook his paws off her face as she tried to scramble backwards on the grass; he moved with her on his knees. Her paws were waving around in front of her, claws fully extended. She let out a long whimper and another plaintive mew as he managed to grab both of her wrists; her claws retracted at the contact.

Through her half-open eyes the inner lid was in full view - completely extended. Even through it he could tell her eyes were darting around, looking in every direction. Her paws slowly sank down to her chest. He moved closer and kneeled next to her head taking one of her paws in his and stroking her muzzle with the other.

"I'm here. I'm not letting go partner. I got you."

* * *

Rain.

Gunfire.

Running; Ralph's weight - barely noticeable.

Cover, safety. Laying him down. _You idiot! You furry dumb idiot!_

Blood.

"What the hell the were you thinking?" One paw pressing on the holes in his vest; the other cradling his head.  
"Couldn't...", gasped. "Not again...", whispered.

"What?" _So much blood. Not enough pressure._  
"Ralph?" _Can't stop it. Vest's in the way. Not again?_  
"RALPH!" _He's dying. No time. Notimenotimenotime._

A snarl. Claws snapped and torn loose; left in his vest. A roar.  
Blood and rain. Running down and across his chest; mixing with hers. Staining her paws.

Blood on his muzzle - his and hers; noses touching. Nothing. His neck under her finger. Nothing. _Not again?  
One-one-thousand-Two-one-thousand-Three-one-thousand..._

Sirens; distant.

"Not...again...what...the...hell...is...that...Ralph..."  
"You...are...not...dying...tonight...partner...you...hearme..."  
"You...are...not...going...home...in...a...bag..."

Nothing. _Not again? Wha-No. Nono. You wouldn't. Youwouldn't youwouldyouwould_ _ **damnyou**_ _!_

"You...are...an...idiot...Ralph...a...complete...idiot...  
"You...have...to...live...so...Ican... _killyou_...later..."  
"You...don't...get...to...die...for...me...not...likethis..."

Nothing. _Not again. Why? Whywhywhy? Ralph..._

Falling tears. Mixing with rain and blood. _Not again._  
Sirens; closer. _Too far_.  
Cold rain; dripping from her muzzle.  
A shiver. A shudder. A-nother? Who-  
A growl. _No_. _**No**_ _._

" **Ralph**...goddamnyou...get...your...mangy...ass...back...here...  
"I...will...findyou...drag...youback...and...then...killyou...  
"You...Hear...ME?...You...Stay...RALPH... **YOU**... _ **STAY**_..."

Tears, rain, and blood. _Ralph..._  
Eyes closed. Rain hitting her face. Paws on his chest.  
A thump. _What?_ A thump; faint. An eyelid flutters; a low soft whine...

 _ **"You called to him;"**_

"Yes! Yes! Breathe you bastard! Breathe!" _Not again._

 ** _"he chose to stay."_**

A trembling paw; held still in hers.  
"Shh. Don't talk; don't move. Just breathe. I got you."

 _ **"His decision."**_

"I'm here. I'm not letting go partner. I got you." _Not again._

 _ **"Know that."**_

Sirens; approaching. Flashing lights.  
"Hang on. Just a little longer Ralph. Just a little longer. Breathe."

 **"** ** _Never doubt it Nadine_**. **_Never_** **."**

* * *

Nadine had stilled, her breathing slowing.

Ralph hadn't left her side; he'd kept stroking her muzzle and holding her paw - dodging the snaps of her teeth that happened over the last few minutes.

She let out several long breaths. Ralph matched the last with his own sigh. _Good. Whatever happened looks like it's almost over._

 _Is there any question what just happened?_  
 _I mean...it could be..._  
 _Don't. You've hidden from this for too long already. You're bonded. You've been since that night. You know where she just went._  
 _I-_  
 _You should have talked to her about it. You know she wanted to. Needed to._  
 _...yes._  
 _You did too._  
 _It...that...I still don't understand it.  
Doesn't matter. Didn't then either.  
It's not how things are supposed to happen. None of this is how it's supposed to happen. I wasn't ready-_  
 _Time's up. No more hiding. You better be ready now._

* * *

 _"Oh don't worry about it," Cindy snorted and waved a paw at her cousin. "He's just being a cub." He shrunk down in his seat._

 _"This will be the quick version again - you really need to call me so we can talk," she leaned over and put her muzzle next to Nadine's ear with a paw on her shoulder. Nadine leaned slightly towards her keeping her eyes on her partner._

 _Ralph shifted closer to the side of his seat preparing to bolt away from the table and the conversation._

 _"_ _ **Stay**_ _," one of Cindy's claws brushed the tip of his nose - she hadn't even looked away from Nadine. He slid back into the center of his seat and leaned back._

 _"Does that always work?" Nadine's voice was soft; neither of them replied._

 _"Does that always work?" Nadine's voice cracked; she looked at Cindy and then back to Ralph._

 _"Does that always work?" she screamed at them as they faded away into blackness._


	40. Love's Impact: Chapter 27

**_[Author Note_**

 _Thank you to all for the thoughts sent our way in reviews and in PMs. It was most appreciated._

 _I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and our new followers on this journey. I haven't been responding to all of the reviews but I read each and every one and get a small thrill every time one pops in my email. Thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts - positive or critical!_

 _This scene is a direct continuation from the previous chapter and the dream in the chapter before that._

 _E_ _motional context and events from the previous scenes are critical._ _  
_

 _With that I would make the following recommendations to readers:_

 _1) Re-read the last scene in Chapter 25 of Impact (where Ralph/Nadine where driving and she had a dream...or something) and Chapter 26  
2) For extra effect re-reading the cemetery scene (Chapter 10 of Impact) also helps establish emotional context since it has been so long. If you have the inclination re-reading all of their scenes from Ralph's dream to now will help re-establish Nadine's emotional state and Ralph's. There are also multiple bits of foreshadowing - subtle clues and hints scattered along the way. :)_

 ** _MinscLovesBoo]_** _  
_

* * *

She opened her eyes. _I'm...outside. Under trees...laying down. It's...the sun's out...daytime. No rain._

"Hey."

Her head snapped to Ralph, still kneeling next to her. She shook her paw loose from his flipping them over to look at both sides. _No blood._

"Shh...shh...It's okay. We're both okay." Her eyes went back to his and she lifted her paw to his chest resting it on his shirt; he covered it with his own.

She licked her lips. "We're...we're on the way to BunnyBurrow. We're engaged. The bar...last night...all that happened."

"Yes." He rubbed her arm with his other paw.

Her paw started fumbling and pulling at the top of his shirt; her lip curled and she snarled in frustration. Ralph's eyes widened and one ear went sideways. _What is she...oh..._ His other ear twitched.

"Let me." His paw held hers and squeezed; her eyes raised from his chest and held his.

He undid the top three buttons letting his shirt hang half open. She slid her paw under the flap stopping over the right side of his chest. Her fingers drew circles in the fur just above the skin. She pressed down, her pads tracing over scars - eyes never leaving his.

"The shooting - in the rain. That night. That happened too."

"Yes."

She reached across with her other paw and up to his muzzle, stroking it. He pressed into her paw rubbing it lightly with the side of his face. His eyes closed partway.

"I called to you. You stayed," she whispered the last part. Ralph froze.

"Yes." His eyes fully opened and focused on hers as he willed his fur to stay flat. _That's not...she wouldn't... 'I yelled', 'I screamed at you'...that's what she would say._ _Where did she-_

"Those words...what do they mean?" Her voice was still a whisper.

He licked his lips and pulled his head away from her paw, and then clicked. _How do I explain-_

Her finger pressed against the end of his muzzle and then went back to stroking it's side. He swallowed.

"Maybe if I really was a she-wolf I'd understand what's happening." Her eyes darted around his face as she spoke - still in mostly whispers. "I'm not. 'I called to you? You stayed?' Those aren't my words." She shook her head slowly and her paw stopped stroking him as she stared through him for a moment. "I had a dream...I think...in the car. Although maybe it was something more." Her eyes returned to his, her paw still against his muzzle stroking it again. "A conversation with Jamie over my favorite tea. I can still taste it."

He did hold in a yelp; he couldn't keep his ears from pinning back on his head.

 _So. Well. Let's see. A Dream. Jamie. Your dream. Or Dream? And...oh...everything else in the last day or so?_  
 _Nadine's all that matters right now. I made all this worse. I'm not thinking about any of that yet._  
 _You know this has The Mistress howling all over it right?_  
 _That can go at the bottom of what I'm not thinking about._

If Nadine noticed his reaction she didn't show it. "We talked about a lot of things. One of them was the night you were shot. I was just there again; reliving it." She shook her head, "I've had dreams about it before...nothing like what just happened though."

"It was so real." Her paw stopped high on his muzzle on his cheek; her eyes locked onto his.

"You died." Whispered so softly he barely heard it. He opened his mouth; a tap at the end of his muzzle kept him from speaking. Nadine's breathing became louder, her voice cracking and her words rushed out. "You said 'not again' and you **died** in my paws. Your blood all over me." He wiped at the tears staining the fur near her eyes with his thumb. _I should have made myself talk about this a lot sooner...I've hurt her for so long...and she thought she didn't have my back..._

"I yelled at you. I screamed at you to stay. I **demanded** you come back to me." Even whispered he could feel the force behind her words...and the fear.

"You did. Your heart started beating. You started breathing." More tears he wiped away with his paw. She shook her head and blinked a few times. "Something changed between us that night didn't it? Something we need to talk about...but we never did." She huffed and shook her head again staring right at him. "Every time I tried you shied away from it. We even fought about it until I backed off...I knew you were still mourning Jamie...so..." Sniffs, from both of them this time.

"I stopped trying after awhile. I tried to not think about it, to forget about what I was feeling...I just tried to ignore it. I tried so hard I even went out on a few dates," she paused and showed a thin smile at his low growl, "yes...that was how you reacted when I told you back then...you thought I never noticed. I did." She shook her head again and rubbed his muzzle. "Of course I hated each of them, it felt like I was cheating on you each time." She snorted and glanced at his tail that started whipping; he frowned and glared it before turning back to face her. She scratched at his neck with one claw. "It was like we were mates without any of the relationship that goes with it."

Her claw stilled and she sighed before continuing, her voice going soft again "Even that didn't change anything though. You still wouldn't talk about what happened; you ignored all of the hints I gave."

Her paw moved higher and her claws dragged through the fur between his ears. "So I dropped it again. We just kept doing this..." she paused and chuckled, "not-dating dating thing that we had been." He snickered as well and wiped at his own eyes.

Her smile faded away as their eyes held. "I never stopped wondering why though." His faded too. More sniffles as she wiped at her tears. "I can't wait any longer Ralph. I'm...I'm barely holding it together here partner. I need answers - I need more from you...more than just a 'yes'. What happened that night? Why did you get yourself shot?" A deep breath and another wipe at tears before she finished, "How...why did you come back?"

He nodded and let out a small whimper as he hung his head. He patted the ground in front of him and she rolled onto her side propping her head up on one arm. He shifted a little to his left so he was kneeling right in front of her face.

"I don't remember much after I was hit, just bits and pieces. Before that though..." he took a breath and nodded.

"When you were hit I knew it wasn't too serious. It was either a graze or through and through. I remember your expression; you looked more pissed off than anything else." He chuckled and flicked his eyebrows up. "You looked over at me, gave a thumbs up and kind of smiled - more of a grimace though. It may not have been serious but it must have hurt." He shook his head and continued.

His voice sped up as he spoke. "We'd been partners for more than a year. You get to know a mammal, especially in a job like this. We were friends. Good ones. I was concerned even though you seemed okay...I mean...you'd just been shot right? I should be concerned. There's nothing wrong with that, right? I-" his voice trailed off.

A deep breath this time before he started again, speaking much more slowly. "Something...happened...in that instant. The light went on. I woke up. Pick whatever cliche you want. I realized something. I realized that this...what I was feeling...was...more. More than just being concerned. Some part of me that hadn't felt anything in awhile raised its head..."

He licked his lips and looked down, breaking eye contact. "All I could think about was what if the next shot wasn't a graze. What if it was something serious? Really serious?" A short pause for a breath. "What if you weren't there tomorrow?"

She squeezed his paw; he squeezed back.

"It shook me. Everything stopped for a moment." He tipped and then shook his head. "I didn't think about what it meant or could mean. I didn't ask myself when it started. I just knew...you _mattered_ to me. Not just as my partner and not just as my friend. You mattered to me in a way that no mammal had since Jamie." He looked back up and matched her gaze. "Great timing, huh? It can't be when we're on patrol or out at O'Malleys or anything normal can it?"

She sniffled and shook her head, a thin smile on her lips.

"Yeah...I had to wait until we were in a shootout to realize I was falling in love with you." He leaned in and nuzzled her forehead. He didn't see her rapid blinking. _Wha-uh- **what** did he just say?_

He sat back on his haunches, cleared his throat and let go of her paw. His voice was stronger - objective - his paws gesturing and waving as he emphasized points; his ears up and forward. "The decision was instant. More instinct then a decision really. I wasn't going to allow something serious to happen to you. You were making it out of there." A nod for even more emphasis. "Now, before you say it...no, I didn't forget my training. I wouldn't abandon protocol - that would just get both of us killed." He huffed at her; she sniffled back. _He made me wait how long?_

 _Before you start tearing into him-  
Oh...I'm going-  
Trust him. Like Jamie told you to.  
...I do...  
Then listen. No judgement till he's done.  
...It better be a damn good reason.  
It is.  
How-  
Shh. You've waited this long you can wait another few minutes. Listen. Hear him._

"So...I analyzed the tactical situation, considered the options, and determined a course of action." He met her eyes and gave her another huff and strong nod and paused. She nudged his knee with her muzzle, "And?"

"It," he dipped his head and sighed as he shrugged, "could have gone better." She snorted and shook her head, her free paw on her muzzle holding in a snicker. _It's not funny. And I'm angry with him. I'm not going to laugh._ His head hung even lower, his ears and whiskers matching. She sniffled and snickered. _He looks so pathetic...o_ _kay, maybe just a little._ She flicked one of his ears - lightly - and he looked up, just a slight smile on his muzzle.

"After that it gets pretty fuzzy," his smile faded. "There was a lot of pain, I was being carried - it was you - I recognized your scent, some more shots I think, and then I was down on the ground and you were there and there was yelling. Lots of yelling. You were angry. Very. Very. Angry." His tail had wrapped around his knees.

"When you were bleeding all over me and dying?", her voice cracked. "Yeah...I...I was a _little_ upset with you right then." She sniffled and wiped away tears.

He hung his head, so low his muzzle almost touched his chest. Another ear flick - this one a bit harder - and then her paw rested on his neck, stroking it.

He clicked and looked back up at her, "I knew it was bad...really bad. The 'I'm probably not going to make it through this kind of bad'...but, " he took a deep breath and stared into her eyes," you wouldn't have stopped running until we were some place safe. And that meant you were safe and you'd be okay." He squeezed her paw. "It meant I wasn't going to lose another mammal I cared about. It meant-"

"Not again," her whisper stopped him. "It meant not again." He pressed her paw into his neck and rubbed his muzzle on her arm.

"I didn't want to die; I didn't have a death wish," he shook his head - strong enough to shake off her paw, "It wasn't like that." He reached for her and pressed it back against his fur. "I knew you were going to wake up tomorrow. And that was enough...until it wasn't."

He gently pulled her paw down and held it tightly in both of his. "I don't know how and I don't understand it and I don't know if I even want to understand it...I heard...no...I _felt_ you...I knew it was you. Fear. Anger. So much anger. More though. Sorrow. Rage. Loss. An unbearable emptiness."

He lifted her paw and rubbed it against his muzzle and chin before continuing, "A group of emotions I knew all too well even if I didn't understand why or what was happening." His voice fell to a whisper. "If there was a chance, no matter how small, that you felt the same way about me as I felt about you? Well...all of sudden, staying alive? Living? It was _**really** _ important to me." It was her turn to shake her paw loose and wipe at tears on his face; he leaned into it.

"I wanted to see you again. Catch your scent. Hear you laugh. I wanted whatever we would be even if it was nothing more than what it had been. In that moment, nothing else mattered - not even Jamie."

"So," he tilted his head side to side,"I...fought...I guess that's the word. To follow your scent. To find you. To feel your paw on me. Anything I could use to take a breath. And then one more. And one after that. Each breath was a step closer to being with you again." He shrugged and looked down at the ground between them, his tail snapping and his paws resting on his thighs.

As he remained still looking away from her, her eyes narrowed _. That's it? He's done? Why did he keep this a secret? What was such a-_

 _Do you trust him or not?_  
 _WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING THAT?_  
 _If you trust him then you have to believe he had a very good reason for not talking about that night._  
 _I-_  
 _And you may not like it and you may not agree with it but you are going to give him a chance to explain it._  
 _He-_  
 _Or stop saying you trust him. You can't have it both ways. Which is it?  
I trust him.  
Then you know what to do._

She closed her eyes, and then licked her lips and clicked a few times as she blew out a long, slow breath.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this? You _knew_ I needed to talk about that night. Our partnership almost broke up because of it! In the end we just pretended nothing happened and went on as if everything was normal. It wasn't...it wasn't normal...and I know you felt it to! Why did you put us through that?" She hadn't opened her eyes again until the end.

"I wasn't ready. Not just to talk about it. I wasn't ready for what it meant. It's hard to explain," he sighed, "...we" he pointed at himself "wolves - we believe all of us are all part of the same Great Hunt no matter our species. Everything and every mammal is connected - at least a little bit. Most connections may not matter or do anything but they all exist...and some of them...they can be very, very strong."

She raised one eyebrow at him. _Great Hunt? Connections?_ He smiled, "When you think of Hopps and Wilde do you ever picture them apart? Or do you always see WildeHopps?"

She snorted. "WildeHopps. Always. Even before they admitted they were WildeHopps." _Why are we talking about them? Get to the-_

He nodded. "Could you ever imagine anything coming between the two of them?" She opened her mouth and then slowly shook her head, "No...I can't."

He nodded again. "Exactly. We talked about it earlier today...there's something about them-something between the two of them. This idea, connections between us all, it's the foundation of life-mates and what they mean. Life-mating is an absolute commitment; it's a declaration that the connection - the bond between the two of you - is inviolate. Nothing comes between the two of you. They aren't all the same though...it's always strong, but like connections, some are stronger than others." She slowly nodded. _Okay, this connections thing is a little...odd...but I think I get it. Kind of. Especially when I think of WildeHopps. When they were separated...I barely knew her but Hopps...she was broken. Kind of. Huh. Fine, but what does this have to with-_

"Remember this morning, when we were finishing each others sentences like we knew what each other was thinking?" She nodded and he continued. "Jamie and I used to do that too. The bond between us, it was one of the strong ones." Nadine blinked and licked her lips. _Wait. If their bond was strong, and they did that...what does that say a-_

"The stronger that bond is the more...the more of you that dies with them when they go." He shook his head slowly looking at the ground again. "I wasn't just damaged Nadine...I was a broken mammal. At least on the inside. The accident might have been more than a year before that night, but it was still fresh. She may have been gone but I hadn't let go yet."

He looked down and away again, growing still once more. She simply stared at him. _He wasn't done mourning her. Not even close to it._

 _No. He wasn't._  
 _He was still, what? Connected to her? Bonded with her? Even though she was gone?_  
 _Someone being gone doesn't mean you've let go even if they have. And Ralph hadn't yet. So...maybe?_  
 _..._  
 _And given how much she seems to have...uh...'been around'...you know, 'gone' might not really be the right word.  
I swear I felt her there. I know I felt...something.  
At this point pretty much anything seems possible.  
It's just...if she was around so much why'd she let him get shot? Why'd she let any of it happen?  
I don't know - maybe there's s_ _ome rule against it?  
That doesn't make sense! If she was there couldn't she have done something? Prevented it from happening?  
You do realize your having a conversation in your head about what your partner's - now fiancee's - dead life-mate might or might not have done the night that he himself died - before he came back from the dead for you - and not only trying to make sense of it but trying to figure out what Wolf rules would apply?  
I'm not crazy!  
I didn't say you were.  
Just because it doesn't make sense to me doesn't mean it doesn't make sense! Everything they do makes sense if you know how to look at it!  
Now your're starting to see.  
Uh...  
Shh. Listen._

"I wasn't ready. I wasn't supposed to feel...anything like that for another. Not yet. I did though...and I couldn't talk about it with you...or any mammal. Not what really happened and not what I felt. You mourn. If you finish mourning then you say goodbye. Then you're ready. That's how you know. That's what we do. Not before...never, never before - that is not something we do...but I did it anyway...and I dragged you through it all." _  
_

He kept looking away; she blinked and her mouth hung open before she closed it. _This is what Cindy meant when she said they don't do rebound relationships. It's...it isn't allowed. They aren't allowed to show feelings for another until they're done. Maybe they aren't even supposed to have them, never mind show them. That's...that's-_

 _Talk about harsh._  
 _When they're ready...they're ready. Before then...damn._  
 _I get it. It's still pretty harsh. Nevermind harsh...it's cruel._  
 _They life-mate. And with these connection-bond-whatever things...wouldn't it be a lot more cruel to commit to another and then you're both trapped?_  
 _Like he did to you?_  
 _What? We aren't...I mean we are...but we weren't. I mean...were we?_  
 _Most mammals would say that coming back from the other side is a sign of serious commitment._  
 _Uh...yeah...  
_ _'You called to him; he chose to stay.' With Ralph's reaction you know that means something special.  
_...  
 _If he cared enough about you to come back and he still wasn't done mourning Jamie-_  
 _Inviolate. He said it was inviolate._  
 _Yes, he did._  
 _He was completely trapped wasn't he? Between us?_  
 _Now you're starting to understand. Show him._

Ralph's ears slowly lowered and flattened. He licked his lips. _She's been quiet awhile_.

 _You've given her a lot to think about all at once._  
 _Yeah._  
 _Certainly would have been easier if-_

"What happened that night was against the rules."

Ralph blinked as his ears perked forward; he found her stare locked on him. _Uh..._ He slowly nodded. _That...this...is not...uh what I expected._

 _Uh-huh.  
I'm not sure what I was expecting.  
Some level of pain seemed likely.  
I thought it would at least involve flicking.  
_

She held up a paw to stop him; he kept waiting. _Don't pant. Just wait..._

"Nevermind...", she licked her lips and swallowed, "you getting...shot...coming back," she dropped her paw to rest on one of his and squeezed it. "You weren't even supposed to care about me or any mammal at all yet." She let go and wiped at her eyes. "And if you do...you're not allowed to say or do anything about it." Her eyes narrowed in on his. "That's why...our biggest fight...that's why...when I threatened to change partners..."

He nodded and hung his head again. "Yes. I know it sounds harsh, cruel even; a lot of rules won't make sense if you aren't a wolf. The idea is-" _  
_

"How could you know if what you're feeling is real if you haven't finished mourning?" She finished for him, softly, as her paw fell back to his.

He opened his mouth and then just slowly nodded, his head tilting.

 _ **This** is 'barely holding it together'?  
_ _That's ah that's what she said.  
Yeah...about that she...and_ _...she's checked out again._

"Nadine?"

* * *

 _"Mrs. Wolf-"_

 _"Cassandra."_

 _"Cassandra." She felt the she-wolf's eyes on her; she could barely meet them. "If I hadn't-"_

 _"Stop." Steel in her voice matched a fury in her eyes; Nadine cringed. "Don't even **think** what you're about to say."_

 _A much softer voice matched the touch on her arm and paw. "If you didn't act so quickly...if you didn't do what you did...", a squeeze on her arm, "then my son...your partner...we'd be visiting him in the morgue right now." Nadine saw a hint of wetness that mirrored her own. "You saved him. You brought him home to us." The squeeze on her arm tightened. "Never doubt it Nadine. Never."_

 _She nodded, keeping her head low, not trusting herself to speak._

 _"Good. Now...," the squeeze ended and a paw rubbed her arm lightly, "I have a small favor to ask of you."_

 _"Of course...anything...I mean...if I can...," she sighed at herself and shook her head. "What do you need me to do ma'am?"_

 _"I believe that Ralph will do much better tonight if you're close to him; if you stay here. I think he'll know you're near him." She held up a paw at Nadine's expression. "You don't have to believe it...I do. And I believe this will be good for you as well - this is where you need to be tonight. Call it...a mother she-wolf's intuition." She smiled._

 _Softness and steel blended in her voice and expression, "Will you do this for us Nadine? Will you humor this concerned mother with a very out of the normal and perhaps even silly-sounding request?"_

 _"Of course ma'am."_

 _"Cassandra."_

 _"Yes...Cassandra. And...thank you."_

 _"No, thank you Nadine. Thank the Mistress for you."_

* * *

"Nadine? You okay?"

Ralph was leaning over her as she opened her eyes; concern showed. "What...oh...I was just...I just remembered something." She stroked his muzzle as he sat back on his haunches.

 _She just put it together._  
 _Put what together?_  
 _She's going to be a glorious Mistress._  
 _What are you-_

"This morning...Sarah...she said had discretion. What **_exactly_ ** does that mean?" Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh...what?"

She huffed, "You heard me. What _**exactly** _ does having discretion mean?"

"Uh...well, it means...it means...it's permission I guess is the best way to think of it...permission and trust...to bend or even ignore some of the rules. It's not common...and it's very situational based on who gave it and who received it." _Why is she asking this?_

Nadine clicked. _She never said that._ _Not directly anyway._

"Does the she-wolf say it like 'You have discretion' or is it that mixed up fancy speech?"

"Uh.."

"Ralph! Which is it?" Sharpness in her tone made him lean back slightly.

"It depends! There's rules for it!" Nadine's eyebrows almost touched as she snorted and shook her head. He spread his paws before setting them back on his thighs. "There are! You know we like rules! So we have rules on how it's okay to break rules! It's just how it is!" His head tilted again, "Why are you asking all this?"

 _Eh...she's asking cause...well...you're an idiot._  
 _What?_  
 _You're a sorry excuse for wolfdom? Does that help?_  
 _NO! No it doesn't!_  
 _Don't worry. She's about to explain it to you. I think._  
 _You think?_  
 _Assuming she doesn't throttle us. This has been rough on her._

Nadine blinked at him a few times and licked her lips.

"Nadine?" She snorted. "Nadine? You okay?" She snorted again and held her paw up as she closed her eyes. He waited. She reached up behind his neck and pulled him down towards her so her muzzle was against one of his ears; his ear twitched from her breath as she whispered, "I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you. Maybe...maybe I kiss you...then I kill you...and kill myself for good measure." She let her head fall back on the ground and stroked his neck with her claws.

"Uh...could we...maybe...just stop at the kissing part?" He found himself on his back, Nadine over him - straddling him like she had this morning - one paw on either side of his head. She rocked back sitting on her haunches, her paws on his chest. One drew circles again over his scars as she tilted her head side-to-side. _Two years...almost two full years..._

 _You played your part in all of this as well._  
 _I know._  
 _You could have...uh...you know?_  
 _Yes. I could have done things differently. Talked to his mom, talked to other wolves. Something._  
 _If you had-_  
 _That doesn't matter any longer._  
 _Then what does matter?_  
 _Now._  
 _Say more._  
 _What has been already was. What is, what could, and what will be is now._  
 _You really are starting to understand...at least some of it._  
 _I think so._  
 _You're also starting to talk like them. It's a little creepy._  
 _Hush.  
_

Her paw kept moving, circling around his scars. "All this time...you've been punishing yourself. The accident, coming back for me, not talking to me about things. Everything there was to that had to do with either Jamie or me was just pain or guilt or both for you. You had no escape from it." Her paw stopped and went to his muzzle, "I'm sure there were even times you wished you hadn't come back - you were so convinced you'd betrayed both of us at once."

Ralph tried to sit up, "I-" a claw at the tip of his muzzle hushed him and pushed him back down.

"Shh. I'm glad you stayed, even if it meant-" she paused and took another deep breath while shaking her head, "if you hadn't...I don't know what I would have done." She blinked away tears as she wiped at his before her paws went still on his chest. "Your mom knew. She knew from the very beginning, from that night. There was something she said - something she asked me to do in the hospital while we watched you. She absolutely knew something had happened between us."

Ralph stared up her for a long moment before giving her the slightest nod.

"Jamie knew too."

"What?" Ralph's voice cracked.

"You talked to her when you'd visit." He blinked at her, speechless. "Even before the shooting you talked to her about me. I'm guessing from the very first day I became your partner. I'm sure she knew how you felt about me even before you did. After the shooting you talked to her about what happened. About what you were feeling and what you did. About how guilty you felt - betraying her, betraying me."

"How can you possibly know that?" Ralph felt his ears pin back and his eyes widen.

"I know you." She scratched between his ears and they slowly lifted. She clicked once and tilted her head as she kept scratching. _I do, don't I?_

 _Yes.  
All of this..._  
 _Yes._  
 _She was right._  
 _Yes._  
 _She didn't tell me anything I didn't already know.  
You weren't able to see it before now-_  
 _But I already knew it._  
 _Well...there are two things...but even there..._  
 _I just haven't figured them out yet have I?_  
 _One of them you just about have. His middle name. The other, not yet.  
His middle name?  
Yes.  
I know it?  
_ _What has been already was. What is, what could, and what will be is now._  
 _You're right - that is kind of creepy.  
Told ya._

"They both knew and they both approved. They gave us discretion and neither one of us could see it." She snickered, "We must have driven them crazy all this time with you and I dancing around each other." She shook her head and wiped at a last tear or two before sighing, "Maybe this was how it had to be - how it had to happen. Maybe this was the only way it could have happened for us." She sniffled and smiled leaning down over him holding herself up on one paw, "Sarah said we were betrothed - it's more than that...it all changed for us that night didn't it? It hasn't just been not-dating dating has it?"

Ralph stared at her - even as he pressed the side of his muzzle into her other paw that was stroking it again. _She's...she's way too...calm? Matter of fact about it all?_

 _I wouldn't complain. Calm and understanding tigress is much better than an angry irrational one.  
That's my point. How is she figuring all this out? Even if there were Dreams...  
The real question is why didn't you? You are a wolf - she's not. You should have._  
 _Maybe...and I'm not so certain about her anymore._

"Are you sure you aren't a she-wolf?"

Nadine chuckled as her smile showed teeth and ran her paw down to the end of his muzzle. One claw slid out, his eyes crossing as he watched it, and curled around its tip. She leaned down going nose-to-nose. Boop. "Pretty certain." She chuckled as his eyes uncrossed when she pulled her paw back from his nose.

"I love you," she whispered. Her eyes, almost shining, scanning his face. "You hear me?" She poked his chest as her smile spread wider. "I love you Ralph Nadine Wolford."

His mouth dropped open and he thought he heard himself yip.

 _Okay. I'm done. I'll be off in the corner twitching._  
 _You're right - she's not a she-wolf. She's much more intimidating then any she-wolf could ever be. Even mom.  
You're just realizing this?_

She poked him again, "What? You never would tell your middle name all these years." She shrugged and her smile widened even more, becoming toothy. "There had to be a reason, had to be some rule for it, right?" She stroked the side his face. "It symbolizes the bond between life-mates you were talking about; the commitment. How you are part of each other from that moment forward - inviolate." She paused and frowned, "It took me a while to understand. I finally realized I'd been thinking about it - and so many other things - the wrong way for a long time." She shook her head and chuckled, "Of course all those rules don't exactly make it easy, you know?"

His smile matched hers as he slowly shook his head. _I don't...am I awake? Or did I knock myself out this morning? Is all this-_

 _How did you ever find a mammal like her?_  
 _I didn't. She found me._  
 _...Yes...she did. When you were lost. And she brought you back._  
 _I..._  
 _The First Tenet of The Mistress._  
 _'Find those who are lost, and bring them home'_  
 _We can dwell on what all that means later. Right now she's getting impatient. Kiss her._  
 _What?_  
 _She's booping you. Repeatedly.  
_  
He blinked a few times...and then his eyes crossed as they focused on the claw at the tip of his nose.

"Ralph? You still-hmmmpph-mmhm." _Purrrrrrrr_.


	41. Love's Impact: Chapter 28

**_[AN - Review Comments_**

 _Finally catching up on reviews from the last 3 chapters. :) Written from oldest to most recent._

 _Chapter 38 (Love's Impact Chapter 25) reviews :_

 _ **KittyKate22** : I thinkWolfEyer has become mine as well, but knowing what I have planned with KaraCarl that could change. Think of the cards as a modern evolution of Alpha Female physical fights for dominance over the pack (which do happen...and anyone with more than one female dog that isn't spayed knows this can be a real problem) and breeding rights. In my interpretation of the world a she-wolf giving a card means they think the pairing makes sense. The higher the status of the wolves involved the more cards are needed for a recommendation to the Alpha who makes the final decision. Since Ralph is the son of the pack Alpha, 3 cards are needed for recommendation to the Alpha that he be allowed to date/mate/etc. anyone else._

 _ **The Phantom Soldier** : The story has certainly evolved from where I originally planned as well; WolfEyer was going to exist and so was KaraCarl...but they weren't going to play quite as major a part of the storyline. The overall ending has evolved as well as what will happen in the next segment (Love's Cry)...so overall I think it's been a good thing._

 _ **dragonslayer85** : Thank you! I do try to balance the seriousness with humor. My natural style is humor as a defense mechanism. :)_

 _ **Raistlin14, jgk641, aidan (guest)** : My writing is slower than I want it to be due to real life. The story will be finished. One way or another. :)_

 _Chapter 39 (Love's Impact Chapter 26) reviews :_

 _ **ConfusedGoatee** : Thank you! This sequence of scenes with WolfEyer (starting in Chapter 38 through Chapter 40) I spent a lot of time writing, rewriting, adjusting, and such._

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : I was also a little freaked out (hair on my arms stood up) with how well Nadine's line from back in the bar "Does that always work" ended up perfectly fitting into these later events. I did change the original bar scene from Sit to Stay...but Nadine's line? Yeah...spooky. And thank you._

 _ **The Phantom Soldier** : Thank you, and yes - the follow-on to chapter 40 hopefully brought this major portion of the arc almost to a close. This chapter 41 (Love's Impact Chapter 28) will wrap up these scenes._

 _ **Machine Dragon** : Thank you. Throughout this chapter Nadine is having two flashbacks (one major from the night of the shooting) and the last one (minor) was from earlier in the story...a discussion in the bar._

 _ **Hewhoislost** : Thank you for your very kind words!_

 _ **Jknight97** : Thank you for all. I can so relate to fleshing out the fine details vs. putting words into form. Believe me! :)_

 _ **Robert Escher** : If I wasn't using the inner voice style this just wouldn't be the same - I'd also have probably abandoned writing it awhile ago. :) The hard part (even for me) is the writing pace I know causes things to be forgotten/lost. Sorry for the re-reads...but glad you are at least enjoying them! And thank you - yes Nadine waking up and them pulling over was more the effect of the dream she had...it triggered a fullblown flashback to that night._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : WolfEyer has been through a lot, much of it self-imposed in a way...but understandably so. More insight into the why's happen in this current chapter. And thank you._

 _ **garovat dot road** : Believe it or not...many of the foreshadowing bits (not all...but a good number) end up being coincidences...or at least not consciously planned; which does get a little alarming sometimes for me given how many of them there are. At times I wonder if my own inner voice is doing more of the writing then I realize. O.o_

 _ **Grizzly2199** : Glad you were enjoying the earlier chapters! I hope you're still enjoying these more recent ones. :)_

 _ **Acidarms** : Thank you!_

 _Chapter 40 (Love's Instinct Chapter 27) reviews :_

 _ **Acidarms** : Thank you and you are most welcome!_

 _ **Robert Escher** : I agree that sometimes the inner voice convos (and even just them thinking to themselves) isn't as smooth as I'd want...I think I'm going to try to model future chapters after chapter 40; I also thought this one flowed well. Purring Nadine is, as Bill would say, HOT! lol :)_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : Thank you and yes; this chapter had a LOT of rewrites in it - as you can tell from some of the early versions you had the sneak peek on. I think it came up much better than those first/early drafts. And yes...nuts is going to be an understatement for what happens in the burrows. =D_

 _ **Hewhoislost** : Thank you! I think this is one of my best chapters to date, if not the best, for quality of the writing and the emotional content._

 _ **Jknight97** : I know it was a big ask but it sounds like you see why I suggested doing a re-read. And those are a bunch of great questions about his middle name. More to come later on most of them. :)_

 _ **Victor Jon FoxFire** (chapter 33): That is an interesting parallel to draw (side note - I spent a LOT of time in that particular game and even had the no kill/never detected achievements for full stealth...it was fun). In case it was confusing UNKNOWN in the text messages back and forth with Carl is Elmo the hacker...it just comes in his phone as unknown._

 _ **FortressMaximus** : I PM'd you about you review a bit ago; thank you again for taking the time to write out such a long review and the thought you've put into it! :)_

 _ **FirnenOne** : Thank you and welcome to the journey!_

 _ **DrummerMAx64** : Thank you for taking the time to re-read those early chapters I recommended - I know it's a big ask of readers (Hey! Since I don't update often and you've probably forgotten some key things go reread the last 50 or 60K words of the story so this chapter will make sense! :/ ) So thank you - and glad it came together._

 _ **demongurl111** : I am still here...just not as frequent updates as any of us want. :/ Sorry. [hangs head in shame]_

 _ **OneWolfe** : It is still here, just slow as I've mentioned. And yes...the chaos factor is about to start ratcheting back up again now that a lot of the WolfEyer drama/backstory has been given. And with WolfEyer and WildeHopps both in Bunny Burrow...well... =D_

 _]_

* * *

The scenery rolled slowly by outside. The trees had started thinning as they continued heading out to the farmlands of the burrows. Nadine had curled up in her seat and fell asleep again almost as soon as they'd started driving.

 _She really can sleep anywhere can't she?  
Always has been able to do that. Sometimes I'm jealous.  
I'm surprised she's taking another nap._  
 _With everything so far...I'm not certain there's anything left to happen today that could surprise me.  
The day's still early._  
 _True.  
_

After a few more miles he reached over and rested one paw on her shoulder; she nuzzled into it and let out a low purr. _We'll need to get something to eat soon. I wonder how many options we'll have out in the burrows? Nick spends time there, so they must have something in town, right? Plus other predators live out here...it's not just bunnies so there-_

 _I've been thinking.  
So have I._  
 _You've been thinking about food._  
 _Food is important. Nadine needs to eat._  
 _I've been thinking about the other important things...you know...what's been happening? Those things you don't want to think about?_  
 _Should I be worried?_  
 _Probably._  
 _I'd really rather not think about them at all._  
 _How intuitive she is - how quickly she's...learning. Dreams. History. Long ago. Last night. The last few hours._  
 _Sigh. So...we are going to think about them?_  
 _It's a good thing your completely in love with her, already bonded, and already life-mated._  
 _Okay._  
 _You're just being honest with yourself here._  
 _I know._  
 _Good._  
 _So...this a good thing?_  
 _Yes._  
 _Do I want to ask why?_  
 _Probably not._  
 _...why?_  
 _This has the paws of The Mistress all over it._  
 _You said that earlier._  
 _Yeah...the thing is...it feels as if this was all decided back when you chose to stay...and possibly even earlier. It was just a matter of time._  
 _...What I said about being surprised? I take it back._  
 _That's it? Some quip? Nothing else?_  
 _What I feel is real. This doesn't change anything._  
 _I can't decide if that's extremely wise or just avoiding all of the questions this raises._  
 _I love her. That's what matters now. That's-She's...she's all that matters._  
 _Hold on to that. And to her._

* * *

Nick looked at the shower and deemed it more than clean enough. Of course...that might not matter to Judy; he was on his second round of cleaning already.

When Judy and Bonnie had returned from town things were...interesting. Judy's ears were down and she was subdued. Her mother acted as if nothing had happened while they were gone. The mini-fridge and kitchenette in the guest cottage had been loaded up with snacks, drinks, and whatnot they had purchased on their trip. When mom and Stu, he and Nick sharing an "oh jeez" look and a sympathetic nod, left the the cottage Judy had begun cleaning.

"Fluff...your dad and I-" - a withering gaze stopped any other commentary. _I don't think we've ever done this much cleaning._

 _Probably not._  
 _We've already cleaned the shower twice._  
 _Do you want to try telling Fluff that?_  
 _Uh...not really._  
 _Less talking and more wiping then.  
Right-o._

The wiping, cleaning, and mattress flipping continued in silence, broken only by the occasional loud sigh from Carrots, for about an hour. She let out another loud sigh as she put the cleaning supplies she'd been using back in the carrier. She remained there, standing next to it, one foot thumping rapidly with crossed arms.

Nick kept re-wiping down the bookcase as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. _Yes! She finally stopped! Maybe now-_

 _Keep cleaning._  
 _But she-_  
 _Keep cleaning._  
 _Why-_  
 _Keep cleaning._  
 _[grumble]_

His bunny let out another loud sigh as she walked over to the bed and leaned against it for a moment before hopping up and back to sit on its edge. She huffed and threw herself backwards laying down - her feet still dangling off the edge. Nick's paw stopped wiping. _This time for cer_ -

 _Wait for it. Keep cleaning._  
 _Wait? For-_  
 _Keep cleaning._  
 _Now hold-_  
 _Keep cleaning. Wait for it._  
 _[grumble]_

His gumbling became audible as he continued swiping at the bookcase. _Much longer and the finish is going-_

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

From the top of the dresser Nick could see his bunny holding her ears over her face. His tail - and the rest of his fur - started depoofing and his heart rate began returning to normal as he stared at her and panted.

 _You can stop cleaning._  
 _YOU KNEW THAT WAS COMING DIDN'T YOU?_  
 _Totally._  
 _YOU COULDN'T HAVE WARNED ME ABOUT THE IMPENDING SCREAM?_  
 _I did tell you to wait for it._  
 _MAYBE A LITTLE MORE SPECIFIC NEXT TIME?_  
 _Where's the fun in that?_  
 _I HATE YOU._  
 _That's nice. Now climb down - nice jump by the way - and go take care of your bunny._  
 _I'm never speaking to you again._  
 _Uh huh. Go. Bunny. Talk._  
 _[grumble]_

Except for an occasional loud sigh, his bunny was quiet as he climbed down from his perch and then jumped up onto the bed. He laid on his side next to her propping his head up with one paw. He gently stroked the top of her head between her ears and waited.

"You would have been proud of me you know." Her voice was just bit muffled from her ears.

"Fluff, I'm always proud of you." His paw stopped for a second, "Well except for that first press conf-OW!" He rubbed his muzzle where her ear flicked out and smacked him.

"It wasn't like with Bogo back on that bridge. I wasn't stuttery or hesitant. I knew **exactly** what I was going to say, what **order** I was going to say it in, and I said it. **All** of it. From start to finish. Every thing about you, us dating, things she had said, things she tried to do...I rattled off that full list one by one pointing out every place where what she had done was hypocritical." Another large sigh escaped her. "I even waggled my finger at her."

"You're kidding," he gasped.

"Nope."

"You waggled your finger. At your mom."

"Yep."

"And you're still here?"

"Right?"

"So...she...what...just let you finish? She didn't try and interrupt or anything?"

"Nope. She let me run through that entire list. Not a sound, not a peep, nothing. Just me going through my list."

"And waggling your finger."

"Yep."

"So...what happened next?"

Another huge sigh, large enough to flap her ears, escaped. "She looked up in the rear-view mirror - safety first, right? - and since no one was behind us she just stopped the truck."

"She just stopped? Did she pull over?"

"Nope. She just stopped. Right in the middle of the road."

"Huh."

"Yep. She stopped right in the middle of the road. She turned to me and said 'I'm sorry. I was wrong. I hope you'll forgive me.' And then she put the truck back in gear and started driving again."

"She...what?"

"Right?"

"So...even though you won the argument..."

"I FELT LIKE THE WORST AND MEANEST DAUGHTER THAT COULD EVER EXIST! HERE I AM YELLING AND LISTING OFF EVERYTHING SHE DID WRONG AND WHAT DOES SHE DO? NO ARGUMENT! NO DEBATE! SHE JUST AGREES WITH ME! AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"...you lost."

"COMPLETELY!"

"How do moms do things like that?"

"I don't know! There must be some mom school or video they whisk you away in the hospital after the kits are born to teach you how to feel them with guilt even when they're adults." She'd rolled on to her side, propping her head the same way, facing him - one of her ears hanging over her face fluttering as she breathed in and out on it.

Nick clicked once and waited for a moment. _I know there's something else Carrots, just spit it out._ After another moment he asked, "Was that it with your mom?"

Judy felt a blush spread over her cheeks and ears; she rolled onto her back and grabbed them hiding her face behind them.

He kept his grin from showing on his muzzle, "So...what else happened?"

She shook her head and kicked her feet.

"Carrots...come on; what happened."

She let out a loud sigh, the tips of her ears waving from her breath.

"Fine. You'll just pester me until I tell you anyways. Or just read my mind or whatever it is we're doing now." She sighed again. "After that she started giving me tips. From her experience."

"Tips?"

"Yes. Tips. Pointers."

"What kind of tips and pointers?"

"For the bedroom. For having a fox in the bedroom."

"Huh."

"Yeah. As if I wasn't already embarrassed and shamed enough! AAAAUUGGGH!" She pressed her ears down even harder on her face.

"Any good ones?"

* * *

"Welcome back. More tea?" Jamie gestured to the teapot on the coffee table in front of her.

"No thank you. I have a question." Nadine was on the same couch, leaning slightly forward over the edge of the coffee table.

"Of course." Jamie leaned back in her chair holding her own tea; sipping it.

"I've had nightmares about that night. Nothing like what just happened - nothing so real. I was there again...reliving it."

"Yes, you were."

"What you said in my dream earlier? It made it happen didn't it? You caused it."

"That's one way of looking at."

"That's how I see it."

"Then that's how it is."

"Fine. Why?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Why is why."

"That's supposed to mean something?"

"It's everything. You've known the answers all along, you just couldn't or wouldn't believe them." Jamie placed her saucer on the coffee table and settled back in her chair, arms crossed.

"I..." Nadine's head tilted.

She held up a paw as Nadine started to speak.

"I'm not talking about whether or not he cared about you. You let Ralph keep putting off the conversation the two of you so desperately needed to have and you used his mourning for me as a reason to not force the issue more than you did. That was a reason, even an understandable one, but it wasn't the real reason. What question have you been hiding from?"

They matched stares until Nadine yielded, blinking and dropping her ears as she almost stuttered, "Did...did he...was he saving me or was he making amends for not saving you?"

The she-wolf clicked and shook her head, "Well that's a start anyway."

Nadine's ears finished going flat, "Jamie - I...why are we do-"

"Why is why we are doing this; you're setting the agenda, not me. So, what question comes next?"

Nadine's head drooped to match her whiskers. "Did he come back because he wanted to be with me, or did he come back because he'd made a promise to you?" Her voice was very low.

"Yes. Now...why did that matter so much to you?"

"I...it-" Her eyes darted searching the room, Jamie's raised paw stopped her struggle for words. "That night things changed. You realized how much he meant to you, how in your own way you'd been alone all that time just like he'd been. You knew he cared about you even though he was still in mourning for me. You knew enough about us to know that's not how we do things. Before what's happening went any further and you gave an answer to Cassandra you needed to know, and you needed it now. You couldn't wait any longer, not even for the rest of the drive. Why? Why did it matter so much to you?"

"I needed to know if it was real!" Nadine almost snarled.

"Why?"

"Ralph wouldn't talk about what happened no matter what I tried! I was a wreck for months after that night and while he recovered - **months** \- before I finally managed to ignore it - to pretend nothing had changed - just like he seemed to be doing. The last two days? Pfft! Gone! If I'm letting my world get turned upside down again it is **damn** well going to be for something that's real; something that happened because he wanted it to happen not because of something he felt he should do and certainly not if he did it for **you**!", this time the tigress did snarl.

"Feel better?" the she-wolf ignored the snarling and the fingers that had pointed at her.

Nadine settled back into couch, "No! Yes," she let out a huge sigh, "maybe."

"That certainly covers all the options," Jamie snickered.

Nadine snorted and hung her head. "Looking back...", she lifted her head and eyed Jamie, "There were times when his mom or sisters sort of hinted at things...like she did in the hospital. Why didn't any of them just come out and say something? I get there are rules but if there was discretion why make it so damn complicated?"

"Ah. Excellent question," she set her teacup down, leaned back in her chair, and clicked, "pretend I'm Cassandra, okay?" Nadine snorted and nodded; she leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Nadine, I wanted to say I'm so happy that you and Ralph are life-mates; we think you'll be wonderful together. Of course, things are a little awkward as he hasn't finished mourning for Jamie - so you may have to wait for a year...or...two...until he finishes working through that before we can announce anything publicly. There are rules about this sort of thing and the two of you have broken most of them and discretion only goes so far. However, that timing should work out though since - well - myself and my mate are the pack leaders, and Ralph is our eldest son, which means when we step down he and his mate - that being you - will take over responsibility for running the pack and representing it on the high council. This will give us time to start preparing you for all of that responsibility you'll have as the Alpha female. We have so, so much to talk about. I'm sure all of this is a bit overwhelming, so let me finish by saying welcome to pack Wolford my daughter."

Jamie leaned forward and poured tea into the second cup on the table and slid it towards Nadine. "Would that have helped?"

Nadine picked up the saucer. "Point taken," she mumbled as she sipped.

The she-wolf snickered, "Don't think of it as your world turning upside down. It has been upside down; it's finally turned right-side up."

"Is this real?"

"That really matters to you doesn't it? What's real or what isn't?"

"It's important isn't it? Knowing?"

"In the end nothing that I say is going to matter. You could convince yourself that everything we've talked about is something you heard or read or saw in all the times you've been over to their house. A comment that you don't remember but...well, it must have happened, otherwise how would you have known? All of the times you've 'felt something' were just your instincts being boosted by the adrenaline of the moment so you 'thought' something was there when it wasn't. With everything that has happened - starting from the night of the shooting - you've been working through extremely powerful emotions and memories of things you've long since buried; combine that with an overall feeling of guilt and of course it makes sense you'd work through all of that with me in your dreams."

Jamie refilled her tea cup and took a sip before finishing with, "Alternatively, you can also convince yourself this is real. It is happening, no matter how impossible it seems. I am here, like I have been other times, and we are having this discussion. My motivation would be pretty straightforward given the promise I forced Ralph to make." She shrugged and sipped yet again.

"Are all she-wolves this good at giving answers that don't actually answer the question?" Nadine's exasperation came through in her voice.

"Nadine, I still haven't told you anything you didn't already know or that you didn't know enough to know yourself or that you haven't already thought about."

"Except for the phone call."

"Even that...you just haven't thought about that enough."

"There is no way I could have known that call was coming."

"Correct. You couldn't and therefore you didn't."

"So how could I have known that in a dream?"

"You aren't in one of your normal patrol cars," Jamie flicked her eyebrows as she sipped.

Nadine froze and then her head slowly tilted, "Ralph's phone was linked...but since it's not one of our normal cars..."

Jamie nodded, "That's why he was so flustered when you did wake up."

"...he didn't know where the control was...so he's looking for it and looking to see if I've woken up yet..."

The she-wolf nodded again and gestured with her paw, "Exactly. Which means?"

"I didn't wake up on the first ring!"

"Correct. You woke up on the second ring. The first one you just incorporated into your dream."

"Huh, you have an answer for everything don't you?" Nadine's eyes narrowed as she picked her saucer back up.

"Or you do - depends on how you look at it. Just like you know the chief is due to call again in a few minutes."

"Really." She blew on her tea before sipping it.

"Yes."

"And I know this because?"

"The chief only has so much patience, even though he's distracted with everything that's been happening - it still has limits."

"We never called him back!" Nadine almost yelled.

"No...you didn't. And while you may not consciously know how long it's been, subconsciously you know that it's been just about long enough."

"Hmmpt. So then, all this is still just me working things out in my head."

"That is still the most logical explanation."

"You said that earlier."

"I did."

"It's still not an answer."

"True." Jamie clicked as she answered.

"I need one. A real answer. Is this a dream?"

"What do you believe?"

"I believe you're here just like you were when he was shot...and more times. I believe this is far than just a dream."

"Then it is."

Nadine snorted. "What? Believing something doesn't make it real."

Jamie chuckled. "No, not exactly."

"Come on, you-"

"You doubt. Fine. Consider this." She cleared her throat and leaned forward. "You _believed_ there was a chance that Ralph was trying to make amends for losing me - or perhaps he came back because of a promise he made to me instead of wanting to be with you. _Thinking_ about that terrified you. It terrified you because you _felt_ you couldn't trust your own feelings...and maybe not his. When Ralph kept finding excuses to not have the conversation you both desperately needed it reinforced that _belief_. So, you _decided_ to hide behind your fear and do nothing." She paused and with a glance, silenced Nadine who had opened her muzzle. "Ralph had his own beliefs, thoughts, and feelings and they drove the actions he took - or didn't take. In his case he hid behind the rules." She sat back in her chair and snorted, "Now **you** tell **me** whether waiting for the last two years was real or not," her tone sharpened as her eyes locked on the tigress.

After a few seconds the she-wolf sighed and dipped her head, "That...that was unkind. Some of this is difficult for me as well. I am sorry - you didn't deserve that."

"If what I believe is true...then you've been trapped watching us punish ourselves and each other the whole time for absolutely no reason but...what...fear?" She snorted and wiped at her eye. "I'd say I more than deserved it."

Jamie shook her head, "No you didn't. Neither of you did." She sighed and then smiled, "Maybe this was how it had to be; the only way it could have been.' Those are your words; you said them just a short time ago. I think they may be even more true than you know." She clicked and set her saucer down in front of her.

"You don't have to be a wolf to know that a call that is answered changes things. It may help you to believe it, but you knew...you felt it Nadine. And you don't know have to be a wolf to know that what you did that night was something even more special. He died, Nadine. You know he did - you felt him leave."

Nadine's ears were pressed flat as her breathing sped up.

"You didn't just call out to him; your soul cried out - and his answered. You weren't just life mates, you were soul-bound from that night. A connection and bond stronger than what Ralph and I ever had; stronger than what most mammals will ever have. That's what changed that night, even though you didn't realize it or understand what you had done."

"It's why you were not the calm, collected-even-under-fire Nadine Fangmeyer you'd always been. You were panicked - distraught. You had two thoughts: Ralph had to be okay. Period. He had to live - no matter what it took. And you wanted...no...you needed to be near him. As close as you could. It's why you didn't argue with his mother at the hospital.

"It's no wonder you hid from it; that you found something else to explain it...something else to believe."

"For Ralph...it built on all the guilt he already had. And on fear."

"Guilt I think I understand. Fear?" Nadine asked as her forehead wrinkled.

"Yes, fear. Fear of losing another life-mate."

Nadine gasped and then froze staring at the she-wolf across from her. Jamie tipped a paw towards her matching her gaze, "When you were just his police partner you saw how much losing me hurt him; how long it took him to recover. You remember how frantic you were the night he was shot - you just felt it again. You can now see and imagine how it would feel, at least a bit, to lose your life-mate. Letting go and saying good-bye to me was hard; that's not what keeps most wolves from moving on - just like it's not what took Ralph so long. Most of it is fear. Fear that they _**will** _ find another. Fear that some day everything they just went through, every bit of pain from losing their mate, from a part of them dying - they will feel it again...or their new life-mate will. Saying good-bye isn't just about moving on; it's about accepting it _**will** _ happen again and being able to work through that fear in order to keep living."

"We're both in the ZPD...the risk...", Nadine's eyes widened and her voice trailed off.

Jamie nodded, "You're also both very strong and strong-willed mammals. Strong-willed enough both of you were able to ignore and bury a soul-bond to the point you were both wondering at the bar last night whether you were on a date or not." She snorted and continued, "that was far more than a date - it was that bond finally starting to break through the walls each of you had built up around it." She smiled, "In some ways - and this analogy seems perfect given where we are right now - the two of you have...think of it as living in a bit of a dream; a fake-world where you weren't soul-bound to each other. It's how you were able to function; suppressing that takes a huge amount of will, but it was always there under the surface. Now that 'dream', " her fingers added air-quotes, "is over and you're able to see." She hummed. "It's like your finally waking up."

Nadine grunted and nodded, slowly. Jamie returned the nod, "As for the guilt that's more straightforward. He believed he had failed me the night of the accident and then betrayed me, and you. All he had ever done was hurt, and hurt terribly, the mammals that mattered most to him - both of his life-mates. He looked for any path - any possible way - to deal with those feelings...no matter what it might cost him. His fear just made that belief even stronger - it was less painful to think about guilt then to think about losing you; if he never let it surface then maybe he wouldn't be hurt that way again...and you'd never have to feel it."

The she-wolf let out a very long sigh and leaned back before continuing. "All of which just proves the point of how powerful a belief can be. What you **_believe_ ** changes what you **_feel_ ** and what you _**think**_. What you _**feel** _ and what you _**think** _ affect what you _**do**_...the decisions you make and therefore the _**actions** _ you take. Your _**choices**_ , your _**actions**_...they alter what's real; they change what would have been into something else."

Nadine stared and whispered, "What has been already was. What is, what could, and what will be is now."

"Exactly," Jamie nodded. "Most of the time your choices are inconsequential, if they affect anything at all it's you or something about you. Occasionally it's bigger...the effect - perhaps on the mammals around you in addition to yourself. Sometimes...very, very rarely...the effect of your actions, well...their impact is larger than anything you could have ever imagined. On you, on those around you, even on mammals you've never met and never thought you would."

Nadine nodded and tilted her head, sipping her own tea. She clicked a few times and then her eyes narrowed focusing again on Jamie.

"You have another question."

"I'm debating on whether to ask it." She clicked and sipped again, her gaze remaining on the she-wolf, who nodded and waited.

Nadine set her saucer down and shifted on the couch, leaning forward. "You offered to drive the night of the accident. You knew what was going to happen."

One eye-brow arched on the she-wolf, "That doesn't sound like a question."

"It isn't."

Jamie nodded and set her own saucer down. "Suppose you...", she smiled, "believed...", and chuckled at Nadine's huff, "that you had to make a choice. A truly horrible choice." She brought her paws together and rested her muzzle on them. "You live, Ralph lives, or both of you die. What do you do?"

Nadine blinked, once. "I'd find another answer."

"Suppose, for the sake of argument, that there isn't one. That's the choice you are given. What do you do?"

Another single blink, "I drive."

"Even though he will be alone. He will suffer...terribly so."

"Yes."

"Even though, eventually, he will find another."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I love him. I'd do whatever I could to protect or save him."

"Yes, you would. Any of us would do the same for our life-mate."

Nadine nodded and grunted and looked away. A few seconds later she clicked, then clicked again as her jaw slightly clenched. She looked back and blinked a few times before her muzzle started opening, her tail snapping behind her.

Jamie shook her head and help up a paw stopping the feline, "It's not what you're thinking. All I did that night was make you understand you had a choice."

A few more tail snaps and then a glare, "What? You would have just let him die?" Disbelief was accented with a snarl.

"No - _**you** _ would have." Nadine's tail froze.

Jamie shrugged, "Or he would have. But that isn't what happened is it?" Stares met and matched each other.

Nadine's breathing and fur slowly returned to normal, "How did you know?", half whispered.

"It's funny, we often use those words - believing and knowing - as if they're interchangeable." Jamie shook her head, "They aren't. Believing without knowing - that's what most mammals would call faith or complete and absolute trust in another. Knowing without believing, well that's when...hmm, we're distant, methodical, cold, perhaps even heartless. We're going through the motions of whatever we're 'supposed' to be doing but we really aren't vested in what happens."

"I suppose though," she grimaced, "that is better than when what you believe and what you know are in conflict, opposed to each other." She shook her head and grimaced again, "When that happens everything feels out of place. We're filled with uncertainty about what to do, what to think - we question just what is real. The whole world can seem upside-down...just like it has been for you."

"When they are aligned though, when what we believe and what we know are the same it brings a certainty and clarity of purpose - the conviction and confidence to act no matter what we may be facing."

"Which one was it for you?"

Jamie barked out a laugh before shaking her head, "You simply don't let go when you have a question do you? Even in these Dreams or not-Dreams. Even with Ralph you just put it on hold for a few years; the questions must be answered."

"It comes with the job."

"No, it comes with you. It is, however, why you have the job you do."

Nadine grunted and nodded after a short pause.

"In the old tongue we would call you _gerçeği arayan -_ a seeker after truth." She reached forward, gently taking both of Nadine's paws in hers and squeezing. "Suffice it to say, I believed," her voice barely a whisper. "I believed you cared enough to call to him, and I believed he cared enough to answer." Another squeeze, her eyes never leaving the tigress'. "Now we both know. You understand, don't you Nadine?"

"Enough," she huffed, "a little. I have much to learn."

"Trust yourself. Your feelings and your instincts know more than you think. Believe in them."

"I will."

Jamie nodded and after a last squeeze let go of Nadine's paws and leaned back in her chair.

Nadine let out a long sigh, "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Jamie dipped her head deeply, "May your pack always run strong and hunt well Mistress."

Nadine matched her gesture, "Good hunting to you Jamie, in whatever comes next."

"And to you Mistress Wolford - and your mate."

Nadine's eyes opened.

* * *

Nick shook his head - again. The shower had already been spotless, in his opinion anyway. The grout was now spotless as well. _This isn't fair, it was funny._

 _Oh the things we do for our bunny._  
 _Har har har._  
 _I'm a poet and I didn't know it._  
 _Are you done yet?_  
 _Nope. We have hours and hours of fun ahead. That grout isn't going to clean itself._  
 _IT'S ALREADY CLEAN. EVERYTHING IS CLEAN! WE COULD EAT OFF THE FLOOR OF THE SHOWER!_  
 _Does your bunny think it's clean enough?_  
 _[grumble]  
You know her. She likes things neat and ordered and when she feels things are out of control she-_  
 _Yeah yeah. I know. I get it._  
 _Good. Back to it brush boy._  
 _I'm going to need another toothbrush._  
 _Would you like some cheese to go with that whine?_  
 _Pbbbt._  
 _[snort]_  
 _Have I said I hate you?_  
 _By the way...  
I'm not listening to you anymore.  
While you've been sitting here thinking about this you stopped brushing.  
So?  
She's right behind you._

* * *

Ralph glanced at the center console with the nav system, he'd disabled the voice prompts to keep from disturbing Nadine. _Good. We should be there in another 30 minutes or so. I'll need to wake Nadine up in a bit. Maybe we stop-_

 _She's watching you._  
 _What? Who?  
You really need to get your act together; she's way ahead of you now._  
 _What are you talking about?_  
 _Nadine. She's been sitting there just staring at you for a few minutes._  
 _Uh..._  
 _Given some of the scents I'm picking up she's thinking about what she's going to do to you later tonight._  
 _Uh..._  
 _Assuming she even waits that long._

He took a light sniff, _Wow...that's uh...uh...a very frisky kitty. Yeah...that's uh...uh...a later thing. I hope. I think_ , and then glanced over at her. "Hey. I was wondering if you were going to sleep all the way there."

She grinned as her tail snapped. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice."

He swallowed. "Heh heh. Yeah...um...maybe-"

She laughed. "Don't worry. I won't ravage you in the car. There's not enough space anyway."

He swallowed again. "Yeah...uh...okay. Seems like you're ah ah feeling better?"

She shifted and sat straighter up in the seat, still partially sideways so she was facing him. "I am. I think I'm finally awake."

One of his eyebrows arched as he alternated between looking at the narrow road and her. _This is weird. Her scent is already fading, and that's an odd way to say she it._

 _I'm going back into my corner. Don't call me, I'll call you._  
 _What?_  
 _Think very carefully about what she just said._

He turned back to her, a puzzled expression on his face. She smiled and snickered, _I probably shouldn't do this but-_

 _You're going to aren't you?_  
 _Yes._  
 _It's almost evil; he's probably going to freak._  
 _You disapprove?_  
 _Oh no - I think it'll be hysterical. Set aside the whole Dream/not-Dream debate, the last two days have kinda sucked with all the things he's surprised you with - and not explained. Knowing you were following him, walking into the bar, it's a list. Not a short one either._  
 _My thoughts exactly.  
Agreed then. It's about a 5 count to the 60 marker.  
Close enough._

She reached towards the center console, letting her paw hang in the air. He looked at it and then back at her, the puzzled expression growing even stronger. He opened his mouth but stopped as she held up a finger with her other paw - her eyes twinkling and her grin getting larger.

He stared at her out of the side of one eye, the other on the road. _What is she do-_

" _You're_ -" Her eyes never leaving him, she tapped the center console cutting off the ring-tone from his phone just as it started and sat straight up in her seat. "Hey Chief. Nadine here."

 _"Er...what? Fangmeyer?"_

"Right here chief."

 _"Weird...I didn't think it rang yet...whatever. What happened earlier? Are you alright?"  
_

 _"_ I was suddenly ill - car sick - and Ralph had to pull over for awhile to let me recover. I'm fine now. Once we started driving again I completely forgot you had called. It's all my fault chief. Apologies."

 _"Meh...it's the least of my problems today. Are you at Bunny Burrows yet?"_

"Not quite chief; we should be there shortly."

 _"Good enough. Once you do..."_

Ralph tuned out the rest of the conversation, his ears plastered down on his head and his eyes locked onto the road in front of him. _She. The chief. No...How-_

 _HA HA HA HA HA. Snort. HA HA HA HA HA. She's your kitty, no question about it._  
 _It's not poss-_  
 _She said was Awake didn't she? I told you she would be glorious.  
[whimper]  
We are soooo screwed. And will be later it seems. She has a few years to catch up on._  
 _[whimper]  
What did she call it? Oh yeah - 'half-sex half-personal combat; almost like a blood sport'_  
 _[whimper]_  
 _She probably won't try to make up for it all at once. At least I hope not._


	42. Love's Impact: Chapter 29

_[ **AN** A shorter mostly bridging chapter - checking back in with all the events happening in the city. Also - we are moving to a new house in about a week so I wanted to get something out quickly, even if it was shorter than usual. :)_

 _ **Review Comments** :_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : The dreams are open to a lot of interpretation. Nadine is certainly questioning them (and sometimes confused by them). There's a lot of wolf-culture she doesn't understand and I'm trying to have the readers empathize with the situation she is in. Sounds like it is succeeding. :)_

 _ **demongurl111** : Glad to hear it! :)_

 _ **Acidarms** : Thank you!_

 _ **dragonslayer85** : Glad to hear you are enjoying WolfEyer as much as I'm enjoying writing about them. Interesting is just getting started for them. Hints of it in the scenes below. I absolutely will keep this going - just at a slow pace unfortunately. :/_

 _ **ConfusedGoatee** : Agreed. WildeHopps if fun and I am giving it my own unique aspects. WolfEyer is blank canvas though - a lot more creativity is possible there. And yes, there is a plan in play - who's though is still in question. (evil laugh) :)_

 _ **Machine Dragon** : Maybe not everything is sorted out, but certainly a lot more of it - it's been an intense few hours for Nadine (and Ralph). On your other thoughts - thank you. I think the highest complement a writer can ever have is to promote introspection in their readers - and then on top of it the reader takes the time to share. It is a heavy topic, as was the scene a few chapters ago with the mayor about drinking - a few readers took the time to comment on that one as well. I've mentioned it once before, but all of these characters are damaged (like all of us are) in one or more ways. It affects their motivations and behaviors. Like Nadine, I often find myself asking "why?" when reading or watching something. Why would someone do X?_

 _ **Hewwhoislost** : Like my comments for Fox above, bits and pieces are being given out to all of you just as Nadine is getting bits and pieces from what is happening to her. Explanations are coming in future chapters - Nadine has quite a set of questions that Ralph has never answered, although some of them would be more for Cassandra than for her son. I hope that over the coming chapters and the rest of the story it clears up a lot of the confusion - the epilogue for this second segment (still some chapters away) I think will be a big part of that...although of course, it will raise more questions of its own. :)_

 _ **Guest** : That quip from on the train was one of my favorites. It's another one of those "Well, I'm not sure where in my brain that came from but it certainly fits". It's also another one of those almost subconscious coincidences - I didn't have any particular reason for the other mammals on the train to be deer. I just went...huh...let's have them be deer...sure, why not. The venison line came after that had already been decided._

 _ **Matt Dyrdahl** : Thank you! Even in the high drama/serious parts I try to have bits of humor (at least in the internal conversations they have). It's probably projection - I find humor to be a great defense/coping mechanism._

 _ **Jknight97** : LOL! I enjoyed those classes but didn't major in it. I do like debate and arguing both sides of any particular topic as a way to challenge myself to think more completely and comprehensively...so that is probably part of it._

 _ **EvilJason** : Thank you! WolfEyer is a lot of fun. There are a few other authors who have picked up and shipped WolfEyer as major stories or major parts of a story (ConfusedGoatee and Zanrok come to mind) and I've seen several other stories where they get at least a passing reference. It's pretty neat actually. :)_

 _]_

* * *

 _[ **AN EDIT** : Minor tweak to Maria's update below based on one of the early reviews. Thank you ConfusedGoatee - it was a great point.]_

Everyone was seated in their normal spots around the conference table; the chairs that had been brought in for the officers earlier had been rolled back to the other rooms they came from.

The mayor kicked off the meeting, "So, where are we? You know what, let's start with Treely's replacement and anything on the foundation."

Louise leaned in, "The council is still in a tizzy however the process has started - nomination forms are being prepared. Per the charter we'll collect nominations from existing council members," she gestured towards the mayor, "your office, as well as any residents from the Zone who wish to be considered. We've already coordinated with the media and they'll be running articles about the process as well as the timeline - they'll start them today with heavy coverage over the weekend. Nominations are all due within one week and special council sessions are already being scheduled for next Friday and Monday; Friday will be to review and discuss the candidates with the vote scheduled for Monday. If there's no majority from the council then we'll need to look at planning a special election." She folder her hooves in front of her and turned towards the mayor, "Unofficially, most of the council members are looking to your office to drive the selection process." A small smirk slipped out on the ewe's face, "there seems to be some...concern...about how perhaps...other files exist." A brief snicker moved around the table. "We're preparing a list of candidates for your consideration - we'll have that together in a few hours."

"Excellent."

"On the foundation, they're still offline - it looks like they've given up trying to bring it back up, at least for now. Officers and members of the board are under constant barrage of...unfriendly comments...let's leave it at that. Apparently our Elmo also managed to pull their membership list - it's been made public. That's led to calls for boycotts of various local businesses and more. No violence - at least not yet - it's something the ZPD as well as the ZBI are trying to monitor but frankly they're outnumbered. There's a bit of mob rule happening out on the internet and social media at the moment; it's probably going to continue for awhile."

She turned towards Carl, "That could be trouble," he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not worried about the people who chose to join the foundation. Pfft. They deserve what they get. I am, though, worried about any spill-over and mistaken identity. Post first and ask questions later mentality. Innocent mammals could be caught in that crossfire." He nodded slowly, "That makes sense. Tom," he leaned back to make eye contact with the goat, "let's draft something up so we'll have it ready in case we need it." The goat nodded back and tapped some notes into his phone.

"Thank you. What about WildeHopps? I know it's only been a few hours but anything new?"

"I'll take that one," Maria said. "Nothing of any real note. ZNN is rerunning some old footage - a bit of their bio, some pieces on their major cases. It's mostly a rehash of items that have previously aired. The tabloids are, as you'd expect, running tabloid pieces. We're ignoring it for now but monitoring closely. Online activity levels and traffic remain extremely high however it's dropped off from the levels at the peak of the frenzy. Initial polling results show an overall shift towards the positive for interspecies relationships across the board with a double-digit jump in approval for pred-prey pairings and an even larger drop-off in the negatives - it's now just over 80% in support of or neutral to them." She shook her head and let out a smile. "It's working - already. Many of the verbatims reference Elmo and Rosie. What Elmo said on that page - about moments - it struck a chord with a lot of mammals. And Rosie, well," She chuckled and waved her paw at Carl, "as crazy it sounds, you were right - Rosie's vivid description seems to have influenced a lot of mammals too. If a bunny can handle a fox..." her voice drifted off and she clicked as she spread her paws. "However, speaking of Rosie-"

The mayor raised a paw, "It's taken care of - or will be. Your idea was a good one; Chief Bogo will talk to Hopps about it - or maybe WolfEyer to tell them to talk to Hopps...I think he's had enough WildeHopps for awhile," she chuckled. "So that should be taken care of shortly if it hasn't already." Maria nodded, "Good. She doesn't deserve all the harassment she's getting."

"So," Kara looked around the table, "last special topic - WolfEyer. Anything?"

Rob shook his head, "Surprisingly little. There's been some additional traffic on tabloid websites but other than the headline this morning surprisingly little. Also a bit of activity in some of the Wolf specific publications and sites however all of it is either positive or at worst neutral." He flicked his eyebrows, "I'd say Mistress Wolford and her allied packs are managing things very tightly - no surprise there. They've probably been planning for this for months if not longer." He shrugged. "How long they can keep it under this much control remains to be seen, I'd guess no more than a few days but that should be enough based on what happened this morning." He leaned forward and looked up the table to glance at the deep gouges Nadine had left from that morning. Shaking heads and nervous laughter from most of the mammals around the table followed.

"Okay," Kara brought her paws together in front of her, "perhaps we can actually get back to some," she smiled and looked at Amy, "Pepperidge Farm type business", the antelope blushed and snorted covering her muzzle, "that actually had been on our agenda for the week." Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"Actually," Rob called out from the other end, "there is one other topic we need to cover first. KaraCarl." He raised an eyebrow at the mayor.

"I don't think that's-" Carl stopped when the mayor touched his arm; he let out a small grumble.

"Carl, it's a valid point. I'm sure at least a few folks heard some of what Chief Bogo had to say." He held her stare for a few seconds before sighing and nodding gesturing for her to continue with a small paw wave.

She turned to face Rob and then let her head dip a little, her ears flattening and then rising half-way, before licking her lips. "I, " she glanced at Carl, "we aren't certain. We know we need to have a serious talk, and we will - tonight. We know...it matters...and would raise a lot of questions." She clicked once, glancing back at Carl and putting a paw back on his arm, "we have other questions we need to answer first." Rob nodded, "I completely understand." The serious expression on his face turned into one of his classic smirks, "Just...be careful," he waved a finger at her. "It's one thing if you're not-dating dating. It's a whole other bit of news if you end up not-engaged engaged or not-married married."

Carl let out a huge snort, quickly followed by the mayor as they looked at each other. Carl raised both his paws, "Hey - you wanted to take the question. I was ready to move on to the rest of the agenda." She shook her head at him. He noticed her eyes starting to glance upwards and rapidly covered both his ears. "No flicking! I mean it." Kara frowned and grumbled at him before turning back to the table with a smile, "Okay...all of you. We get, " she gestured between herself and Karl with a paw and then let it rest on his, "that there's something here. And I'm sure some of you have been wondering about it for awhile. Yes we were both, " she turned towards Carl and the smile softened, "...let's say idiots...", he covered her paw with his as she continued, "and have been for some time." She clicked and looked around the table, "However...I'm pretty confident that we are not going to be engaged or married by the next news cycle. Okay, Rob?" The lion held up his paws in surrender at her glare and dipped his head. The mayor just shook hers.

"Just keep in mind Kara," she and Carl turned towards Amy as the antelope paused and tapped her muzzle with her stylus before pointing it at the two of them, "I'm sure Nadine felt the same way."


	43. Love's Impact: Chapter 30

_[ **AN** Apologies again on the long delay. Between moving to a new house and and having to put down one of our critters (one of our cats had jaw/throat cancer) time and motivation for writing have been taking a lot of dips this year. It's slowly coming back though._

 _This is a shortish chapter however as the meme says It's Something!_

 _This chapter is the final setup for the long-awaited arrival in BunnyBurrow for Ralph and Nadine. That is actually going to be a fairly long scene and I don't want to keep delaying publishing something. The scenes in this chapter do give you a flavor of just what is going to happen. :)_

 _Review Comments :_

 _ **Fox in the hen house** : Yep - the hits (or hints?) just keep coming don't they? =D_

 _ **carick of hunter moon** : No, thank **you** for your patience with me._

 _ **ConfusedGoatee** : Yep - that was a good callout; I went and revved the story line slightly right after your review posted to add in another aspect which I think makes it more realistic (such as it is in a story like this)._

 _ **Guest** : You are most welcome!_

 _ **Hewhoislost** : Thank you. It is fun to have the interwoven stories happening; they are all related - moreso than they may appear at times or so far, although many of the little hints and things along the way (for example Miranda Grayson was originally Miranda Wolford and dated Carl...and is now the ZNN producer involved) do give some clues._

 _ **JKnight97** : If today were tomorrow would it really be yesterday? :p_

 _ **Thomas Linquist** : Heh heh. Yes - there still is a city to run in spite of everything happening around and to them._

 _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps** (Chapter 41): I wondered if that might be too much (that particular line) but decided...nah...that is totally something Nick would say._

 _ **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps** : Yes, the last mayor scene was short but was also fun. A bit of seeming normalcy ended with...a warning? Foreshadowing? Who knows? :)_

 _ **DrummerMax64** (Chapter 41): It all is indeed connected; some of those connections are just starting to become more apparent._

 _ **DrummerMax64** : A bit of bridging and bit of reality and wrapping up of some potential loose ends (how would a vacancy be handled, how would the media not be all over WolfEyer, and so on) mixed in together. With of course a hint of not-normalcy at the end as always._

 _ **Perseus** : Lot of comments there; we may not agree on all of them but I do thank you for taking the time. Let me comment on each of them:_  
 _1) This is an intentional style given the chaos. It's designed, sometimes it may go too far - I have wondered about that, to give the reader a bit of confusion and chaos which all of the main characters are dealing with as well. As things stabilize in the story line the cutting will drop down, but there will always be some aspect of it._  
 _2) Or it's one large (complicated - perhaps overly so) story where all of the connections are not yet fully revealed or understood. :)_  
 _3) This one I'll just disagree on. It was in one chapter spread over 3 scenes - where the first 2 scenes Stu passed out. A bit of exaggeration on your part there._  
 _4) Related back to my comment on 1). The characters in the story are struggling to various degrees to understand what is happening. The cutting between scenes reinforces that and also tries to reinforce the "frantic" pace and nature of everything which is happening often simultaneously._  
 _5) I'll also disagree on this point. Whether or not a lot has happened depends on how you define "action"; multiple character pairings, huge effect on the city, ramifications to the council (and wolf politics), and a lot of backstory sections on motivations for characters._

 _Expanding on 5)...one of my frustrations with some stories I read (fanfiction as well as novels/etc.) is summed up in one word. Why? Why are the characters doing what they are doing? What is their motivation? Some stories do extremely well in providing this; in others characters act in ways that seem very OOC (from canon or even from the story line being written) and it is never explained. I may go too far in some instances, however one of themes emerging through this story (some of the other reviewers touched on it) is self-determination and the impact of your choices and decisions...and how they can have far-reaching effects you would not have imagined. In that context why mammals do (or don't do) things is critically important._

 _This is much more of a character drama (although I hesitate to use that term given some of the silliness I've included) then an action story and the timeline and pacing reflects that I think._

 _Again, while I don't agree with all of your points thank you for taking the time to write them out._

 _ **Sub2** (Chapter 41): Tee hee. Unfortunately...it will be next chapter as I mentioned above...this does set some of the tone though for what will happen._

 _ **Sub2** : The world needs more WolfEyer so I strongly encourage you to do so! WOLFEYER ALL THE THINGS! =D_

 _]_

* * *

Carl sat in one of the chairs in front of the mayor's desk, slowly spinning side to side; Kara was in her executive chair, paws clasped behind her head leaning back with her eyes closed. "Is there anything left from the agenda we need to cover?"

"Well," Carl said, "should we talk about what Amy said there at the end?"

"That can be a topic for tonight if you want," she snorted and Carl matched it shaking his head. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him, "We could talk about how the Chief also seems to think we should be married?"

"Or about how what he said at the end sounded almost exactly like what Elmo put in that original text to you?"

"You caught that as well?"

"Not at first, but when I thought about all the things he'd said that jumped out at me."

"Hmm," she tapped the end of her muzzle with a finger.

"So?"

"Discussing the possibility that Chief Bogo is masquerading as our mystery hacker Elmo? How about never? Is never a good time for you?"

Carl let out another snort and shook his head. "So...should we talk plans for this evening?"

"I believe that whatever we do it needs to involve food and at least a drink or two," she held up a paw as he started to scowl, "I know, but this is for the right reason...I think anyway. No matter how you look at it, tonight is a date. Dating or not-dating or not-dating dating or whatever other mangled phrases it's called - it's a date."

He paused and then nodded, "that seems...yeah...fair."

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again, "It's been a long time since I've been out on one. That Kara doesn't get out very much; work Kara's been in charge for years. Planning, driving towards a specific goal, the Job," a slight frown showed, "at the expense of everything else it seems." She grunted and tilted her head to look at him again. "I'm...nervous; scared even." She clicked once and shook her head, "It's funny; I'll be in debates, speeches, all of that all broadcast live - that doesn't bother me. Tonight though," she rolled her eyes and shuddered, "Sounds silly to say it out loud."

"No, it doesn't" He leaned forward and leaned on the front of her desk with his forearms. "You know you're my oldest friend?" One of her eyebrows raised and he quickly raised both paws, "I mean oldest I know." Her other eyebrow joined the first. "Wait, not old like in you're old I mean in like I've known the longest. That type of oldest, not old-old. I mean, you're no older than I am."

"You're really out of practice too aren't you?"

"Cute Kara, real cute," he grumbled and leaned back in his chair again.

She snickered, "So where are you planning on taking us tonight? And don't give me that look - you're probably also my **oldest** , " he shook his head at her emphasis on the word, "friend; I know you. You've already been thinking about it. You've probably narrowed it down to a few choices with different pros and cons." She smiled at him as his eyes half-lidded and he crossed his arms. "Hmm?"

He sighed, "So there are these two places I was thinking of," he ignored her chuckle. "One is a nice piano bar. If we're seen there or seen leaving there it won't raise too many eyebrows, however it could be a bit difficult to have a private conversation - we'd have to watch it."

"And the other?"

"It's a bar and dance club; they do serve food but it's not as formal or fancy as the piano bar. Lot of background noise and pretty easy to have a private conversation. The downside is that if we're recognized or seen leaving there," he frowned, "it would almost certainly make the news."

"Why?"

"It's an interspecies club. Different Tails."

She blinked a few times. "Oh. Cute name."

"Yeah...but while there's some risk, mammals who go there tend to give each other space and privacy."

She clicked, "So...basically, even if we are recognized the unspoken rules say what happens in the club stays in the club."

"Exactly."

She hummed, "You know," she spun her chair to face him directly, "we are different species...just in case you hadn't noticed."

He shook his head again and opened his mouth as her phone buzzed and bleeped.

She glanced down at it, "It's Bonnie Hopps." and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She clicked and cocked her head as she started reading, "Kara, this is Bonnie. I wanted to let you know Ralph and Nadine have arrived. There was a bit of a misunderstanding with our kits and while no one was hurt their car is going to need some repairs; it could take a few days to get all the parts and the set of tires will be a bit costly. I wanted to make sure that incidental expenses like this would also be covered by the city before we have it towed to the body shop. Thank you." She looked at Carl one eye half lidded and her forehead scrunched, "How would kits-"

"Just say yes," Carl's voice was muffled as he pressed his eyes into his paws while shaking his head.

"Aren't you-"

"Just say yes," he spread his fingers and looked out at her through them.

She glared at him while clicking a few times before typing a quick "yes" and sending it and then tossed her phone back on the desk. She clicked a few more times and then nodded and grunted, "We're doing the nightclub."

"Uh...okay, are you certain? It could...have some consequences."

"You know you have your own form of always being on the Job? Worrying about how things will look and always trying to manage the public perception?"

"What? Hmm...I...yeah. I guess I do," he grunted, "it's hard to not think of it."

"I know it could be a bit of a risk...although with everything that's been going on I honestly don't think it will matter where we go. Whatever is going to happen is just going to happen."

He nodded, "That's a good point. Still though...why?"

"Tonight...I just...", she shook her head and leaned towards him, "tonight I don't want to be the mayor; I don't want to be on the Job. I don't want to think about any of it. I just want to be Kara tonight...and I want to spend it out with you. And spending it in a club sounds a lot more fun than in a piano bar."

"It does to me too," he said as the smile grew on his muzzle. "It will probably be busier than usual with everything that's been happening. Think we can cut out a little earlier than usual on a Friday?"

"We can do that; in fact everyone should take some down time. I have just a few things I really need to review - no more than an hour. Can you let the rest of the team know they should run away while they still can?"

He snorted and chuckled, "Will do," as he stood and turned towards the door.

* * *

 _ **About one hour ago...**_

"Nick. It was funny. It just wasn't funny right then."

"Hmmpt."

They were sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning finally completed. Judy scootched over to sit closer to Nick.

"Nick...I'm sorry okay. It's just the last day? Everything that's happened?" She let out a huge sigh and leaned her head against him. "I'm sorry. I'm taking things out on you and I know it isn't fair. Rosie and the news? My mom and a fox? Everything she did to try to keep me from dating you? Even I can only take so much." She bumped her head against his side; he sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I suppose that's true. Huh," he chuckled. "I thought that nothing would ever be as crazy as that first 24 hours when we met and the missing mammal case. Or the 24 hours when you came back and the Night Howlers."

"What's been happening makes those seem like the good ole days. Nice and normal," Judy said - muffled - as she burrowed her face into his side.

Nick barked out a laugh. "Very true Carrots. Very true. Although, at least there haven't been any near death experiences. No flushing down toilets and off cliffs; no threats of icing or insane sheep trying to kill us."

"I was worried about my dad last night. Good thing my mom had so many bags handy."

"Carrots, your dad wasn't going to die last night. Maybe not ever. Your mom wouldn't allow it! - Oof!"

"Hey! Not funny!"

"It's at least a little funny! You know how intimidating your mom is! Think about it!"

"Well just keep in mind," his ears went flat as her paw grabbed his nose and pointed his head down towards hers, "I am my mothers daughter as you all keep saying. You're not allowed to die either. Got it?" He nodded as much as he could with her grip on his nose. "Good fox," she let go and patted him on the muzzle before burrowing her head back into his side. He snorted and rubbed his head on top of hers.

"Nick?"

"Fluff."

"I mean it. You're not allowed to die."

"I can, with completely honesty, say I have made no plans for my personal demise."

"Good."

"You okay Judy?"

She squeezed him tighter, "I am now."

Nick's pocket broke into song, " _Arooo! Werehares of Bundon. Arooo_!" He pulled his phone out. "I was wondering what was up with them, I'm surprised they haven't gotten here yet."

"Seriously Nick? I asked you to change that," she leaned back and crossed her arms, pulling one leg up onto the bed to sit sideways facing him.

"You know I can't use a real howl as a ring tone for him. That movie's a classic. So is the song!" " _Arooo! Werehares of Bundon_ "

"Just make it stop!" she yelled as she pulled her ears down flat.

He laughed again as hit the speakerphone button. "Hey Ralphie-"

" _Nick! Thank the Mistress! HELP! Get out here!_ "

"Wha-" They said together as they both leaned closer to the phone.

" _It's...Nadine! They're flanking us...head for the trees. The trees_!" A roar followed.

"Ralph! What! Where are you?"

They heard panting and then, " _No time! Get out here! Out front! Judy, you have to stop them!_ "

"Who Ralph? Who's-" Nick yelled.

" _Bunnies! **BUNNIES**! They're **every** -_", they snapped their heads back and flattened their ears as feedback and crackles burst from the phone before the line went silent. They stared at each other for a second before leaping off the bed towards the door; Judy was out first with Nick right behind her.

* * *

 _[ **AN** Special thank you again to Kittah4/VariableMammal for letting me reference Different Tails and set a scene in it in a future chapter.]_


End file.
